Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire
by Sorcerer's Muse
Summary: The fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series covers year four of his time at Hogwarts. Rated mature for language and future content.
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER I**

 **I'm Here**

* * *

Harry dropped his bag in the entry and took the stairs three at a time in his rush to see Remus. "Hey!" Mum complained. "You're going right by your room. Don't expect Simper to pick that up."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry retorted.

"Don't even," Lily said, spotting a small hand reaching for the bag.

Simper skulked out from behind the coat tree. "Yes, Mistress," she said dejectedly.

"Don't you start with me, Missy. That boy doesn't need any help from you picking his things up."

"Simper is _bored_ , Mistress," she complained. "There is not enough for her to do when Master Harry is gone."

Lily bent and kissed Simper's crown. "It's summer, Simper. Harry and his friends will destroy the house on a daily basis. You'll have plenty to do."

Simper sighed. "Yes, Mistress."

Harry knocked on Remus' door. "Remus?"

Remus looked up from his book and grinned. "Hey, Pup."

Harry entered the room, turned the chair beside the bed backwards and sat down. "She still not letting you out of bed?"

Remus chuckled. "Honestly, it's everything I can do to manage the loo without help."

"But it's been more than two weeks," Harry protested. "Sirius said you were getting stronger."

"Believe me, Harry, I am. I could barely sit up the first week."

Harry frowned. "I guess maybe silver poisoning for you is about like basilisk venom for me, yeah?"

Remus reached out and set his hand on Harry's. "I shouldn't be alive at all, Harry. If Ginny hadn't spent her childhood with the books and curse puzzles Bill sent… I'm still trying to understand how she knew it couldn't be just a common Freezing Charm."

"I can't believe she knew the spell at all. I've been trying since the full moon and still can't pronounce it. Hermione only just managed it."

"Different people have different gifts. Hermione and Luna have photographic memories. You are unnaturally powerful and instinctually harness your magic. Ginny has some of that as well, but her gift is languages."

"I know. I thought it was insane Hermione was fluent in French, Spanish and German, but Ginny is fluent in _Latin_. And she understands Runes without even trying."

"Be they non-magical or wizard, there are probably fewer than a thousand people in the world who are even vaguely familiar with Kannada," Remus said. "Most of them are curse-breakers and healers. I'm fairly certain Ginny could master most modern languages in six months to a year."

"Well I'm glad she knew that spell."

"Me too, Harry. Me too."

Harry took a deep breath. "Remus, I wanted to thank you for letting me stay with you that night."

"Harry, you don't—"

"No, let me say this," Harry stopped him.

Remus nodded. "Alright then."

Harry took another breath and blew it out. "I just… I made a promise to myself, to you actually, when you were unconscious, you know." Harry paused again. Remus waited for him to go on. "I've just never thanked you. You didn't have to do the things you have. You didn't have to look after Mum, or stick around and take care of me. And I got my mum back and there are lot of ways that I'm like her, you know?"

Remus nodded. "I do."

"And maybe not so much as I used to, but I'm always looking for ways I'm like my dad, yeah?"

"You are like him, Harry. You're a fighter. You pick up those who can't stand up for themselves and help them. You're even better than he was about it."

"Yeah, well, I kind of hope I'm a bit like you too, Remus. I just think you should know, even though I can't call you, Dad, you probably deserve it. You've been a father to me, Remus, and I just want you to know how grateful I am for everything you've done."

Remus swallowed. "Come here," he said gruffly. Harry moved to embrace him. "Your dad should have been the one to hear that speech, Harry."

"I love you, Remus," Harry said, his voice thick.

"I love you too, Harry." Remus thumped his back. "I love you too."

* * *

Harry was sitting at his desk when his mum knocked on his door. "May I come in?"

Harry closed his songbook and set his pen aside. "Sure, Mum." She moved to the bed and he joined her. She took his hands. "I'm glad you're home."

"You have no idea," Harry answered.

"You had quite the year."

"I've been trying to decide if it was better or worse than last year."

"What did you come up with?"

"It's worse."

"Astoria?"

"Her, Marcus, his mother. Everyone else who got hurt… Parvati."

"But mostly Astoria?"

"Her, Ginny and Hermione."

"But mostly Astoria?" Mum pressed.

Harry sighed. "Everyone I care about gets hurt."

"That isn't your fault."

Harry didn't answer for some time. "People are dying, Mum… Who knows why that bastard grabbed her over Christmas, but I was the one he wanted… Parvati's sister, she blames me… Who's next, Mum? How am I supposed to survive this?"

Mum took a slow breath. "I don't know if there's a good answer for that, Harry. The only thing I can tell you is you have the love of your family."

"And when it's Hermione, or Tonks who dies?"

"It won't be your fault and neither Mali, David, Andi or Ted will blame you."

Harry was silent for a long time. "Professor McGonagall told you about the goddess, yes?"

"She did. She said you, Ginny and Daphne had been given an audience of sorts and that you had all been profoundly affected. She also said, the goddess said it was for you three alone to decide if you would reveal what you had seen."

Harry nodded slowly. "I saw Astoria." Mum raised a brow. "She forgave me."

"Forgave you, for what?"

"The day she died, when Mrs Tonks took me to see her. The reason I puked my guts out was because the first thing I thought on seeing her laying there was how grateful I was that it wasn't Ginny."

Mum considered for a few moments before saying anything. "I would have thought the same thing. I _have_ thought the same thing. I have been grateful it was not you, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Daphne, Remus, Sirius, Bill, Charlie, Mali, Andi, I could go on and on, Harry. Meanwhile, Astoria's parents and sister have wondered, why her and not Remus. Why her and not Ginny, or Hermione. Your thoughts and feelings are nothing more than being human, Harry."

"I know. Astoria basically told me the same thing… And it's been better. I can actually look at Ginny again without feeling like I'm going to start vomiting. It's just hard not to feel guilty."

"You are allowed to be happy, Harry."

"Am I? Or is my only purpose to kill Voldemort?"

"Tell me, Harry, did Astoria come back from the dead to speak with you about Voldemort and the prophecy or did she come to tell you something else?"

"She told me to live," he sighed.

Mum raised his hands and kissed them. "You should listen to her, Love." Harry didn't say anything for a long time. Mum reached for his chin, lifting his face. Green eyes locked. "What are you thinking?"

A tear slid down his cheek. "I don't know if I can do this, Mum."

"Oh, Love." She dried his tear with her thumb and pulled him in to kiss his crown.

Harry clung to her. "I'm so tired, Mum," he whispered.

She cradled his head in her hand. "I know, Baby." She kissed his crown again. "I know." She pulled him down on the bed and curled behind him. "I'm here, Baby." Harry wove his fingers with hers. "I'm here." She pressed another kiss to his head. Harry was still for a long time and she thought he might have fallen asleep when he spoke.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Baby?"

"I do understand those men's families hurt. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Mum kissed him again. "I'm sorry I pressed you, Baby." Harry sighed, seeming to almost melt as the tension bled out of him. Once more she thought he might have fallen asleep when he spoke.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"I like when you call me, Baby."

Mum gave him a squeeze and kissed him again. "I love you, Harry." Harry didn't answer and a few seconds later a soft snore told her he had finally fallen asleep. She kissed him again and closed her eyes. "I'm here, Baby. I'm here."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny sat cross-legged on Luna's bed. "Thanks for having me stay."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ginevra."

"Well it's a big deal, Luna. You haven't seen your father since Christmas."

"Daddy is as happy for you to be here as I am."

"Well, since I didn't want to spend the night by myself, I'm still grateful."

Luna leaned over and hugged her. "You'll always be welcome in my home, Ginevra."

Ginny squeezed her tightly. "Thank you, Luna." She released the other girl and sat back. "It feels kind of strange, not being at school, doesn't it?"

"The others are too far away," Luna agreed.

Ginny cocked her head. "That's it, isn't it? Even though we're going to see them tomorrow they're too far away now, aren't they?"

"Yes." Luna sighed and picked at her duvet. "I don't like it."

"Me either," Ginny agreed. She reached for Luna's brush. "Turn around." Luna did and Ginny proceeded to brush her hair out.

"Ginevra?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you tell me what the goddess shared with you?"

Ginny paused in her brushing. "I spoke with my father," she said softly and went back to brushing.

"What did he tell you?"

"He said he was proud of me and that he loved me."

It was quite a while before Luna said anything. "You've been better since, haven't you?"

Ginny paused in her brushing again. "I think, maybe if it weren't destroyed, I'd see something else in the Mirror of Erised now."

"I'm glad," Luna said quietly.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Luna and hugged her tight. "You deserved the chance to see your mum too."

Luna placed her hands on Ginny's and pressed them to her chest. "Even the goddess has limits. She helped those who most needed it."

Ginny rested her head on Luna's shoulder. "Daddy knew you'd say that. He said, of all of us, you most deserved the goddess' gift… I'm sorry I was so weak she needed to give it to me instead."

Luna reached back to palm Ginny's head. "I have you, Ginevra, I would have liked to see Mummy, but I didn't need to."

Ginny kissed her cheek. "I love you, Luna. And I promise, I'm going to be a much better friend than I have been the last year."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Daphne slammed the door of her parents' room open. They turned quickly.

"Daphne," her mother gasped.

"How dare you," Daphne hissed.

Her father drew himself up. "Now, Daphne."

"No!" she said angrily. "I have done everything asked of me. I have obeyed your decisions when I would have chosen otherwise for myself. Even when you sought to pass my rightful legacy to Astoria I remained a good and dutiful daughter. But not in this. I won't go, Father."

"Daphne, your mother and I have buried your sister already. Can you not see we only wish to keep you safe?"

"Can you not see I wish to see my sister's killer brought to justice?"

"I _will_ bring them to justice, Daphne… With you safely away from here."

Daphne shook her head. "Two years, perhaps even a year ago, I would have obeyed you, Father. But I am no longer that girl. I have learned to fight and I will. If that means I must disobey you, so be it."

Her father stared at her before turning to her mother. "Speak with her. Make her see sense."

"Tell me, Father," Daphne said before Mother could speak, "how will you look Lord Black, or any of the others in the eye? How will you look yourself in the mirror having sent me away when their children remain to fight?"

"You are not a Child of Prophecy, Daphne. This is not your responsibility."

"Nor was it Harry's responsibility to ransom himself for Astoria."

"I did not ask him for that."

"You didn't stop him either, did you? You were perfectly willing to let him die if it meant Astoria went free."

"I am paying that debt!" he thundered. "This is not open for debate. You will do as I tell you, Daphne."

Daphne glared at him. "Fine," she said, raising her chin, "I am only fourteen and recognize I cannot stop you sending me away. But I promise you this, Father. Marcus' death has freed me. I _am_ his widow. And you should not think I do not know to whom my title, position, responsibilities, or authority fall should I abandon them. Nor, even for one second, should you think I will allow this to occur. The day of my sixteenth birthday I will return from wherever you send me. I will seek emancipation. Because I am the last of the Flints my full inheritance will also be granted. I willuse every bit of power, authority and estate that comes with my position to see Astoria, Marcus and his mother's killers face justice. If this means giving every last drop of blood in my body to Harry Potter to see him victorious over Voldemort—" her mother gasped "—and his followers, than I will do exactly that."

"Daphne," Father warned, "you are speaking of things you should not."

"I won't go, Father."

"Daphne," he pleaded, "can't you understand it will kill me to lose you too?"

"Can't you understand, by sending me away, you _will_ kill me?"

"Do not be dramatic."

"Sixteen months, Father. That is the time left you can command my obedience."

Father clenched his jaw tightly. "She's right, Anders," Mother said.

"What?" he demanded.

"I agreed to be ready to flee. And, were Astoria still alive, I would. I would take her as you ask. But I would also say that Daphne is old enough and has earned the right to choose for herself."

Father stared at her in disbelief. "You cannot mean that."

"I do, my Love." She took his hand. "Daphne is right. She _has_ been a good and dutiful daughter; never once voicing complaint of the shackles her forefathers placed on her. But now, for the first time in her life, she is free to express what she wishes for herself."

"Please, Father," Daphne said, taking his other hand, "Ginny, Harry, Luna, Hermione, Neville, I did not know people like them existed. Please don't ask me to abandon them."

"Please don't ask me to abandon you, Husband," Mother said. "Not now. Not after what they have taken from me. Let us fight them as a family."

"And what of me?" he pleaded. "What will be left of me if I lose one of you?"

"The same as is left for Daphne and I should we lose you."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Percy Weasley was only a few days into his first position with the Ministry in the Department for International Magical Cooperation. It wasn't his position of choice; that had gone to last year's Head Boy. Just another thing to blame his no-good sister for. She and Potter and Professor McGonagall had cost him a lot, taking his prefect status away. But he was away from that mess now. He'd just have to work extra hard and impress his superiors. He was at the ministry and that was the most important thing. At least Ginevra hadn't cost him that. He glanced at the clock. It was his lunch hour but he thought to just eat at his desk for the first few weeks to make a good impression and all.

Just then the door opened. A tall, solidly built man, impeccably dressed, with long, bone-white hair and silver-topped waking stick stepped in. Percy quickly stood. "Welcome to the Department for International Magical Cooperation," he said, "may I help you?"

The man's eyes were sharp and quick in taking in his surroundings. "You would be Percy Weasley, correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

The man stuck his hand out. "Lord Lucius Malfoy."

Percy blinked before shaking his hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Lord Malfoy." Lord Malfoy squeezed his hand quite hard, making him wince slightly.

"Yes," Lord Malfoy said. He retracted his hand. "I wondered if you might join me for lunch today, Mr. Weasley?"

"M–Me, Sir?" Percy stammered. "Surely you want to see Director Dewer."

"It is my practice to make formal acquaintance with all the most promising of new ministry personnel."

"I, well," Percy glanced at the clock. "It is my lunch hour."

Lord Malfoy opened the door and held it. "After you then, Mr Junior Secretary."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Summer was a week gone already when Ginny made her way up into the loft in the barn at the Briar Patch. As night fell, she and Harry were the only ones still around. With them due to leave for quidditch camp in the morning, him to the Falcons and she to the Harpies, the rest of their friends' parents and guardians had confiscated their children for the week as well. Luna, after a rather protracted goodbye with Hermione, was on her way to Albania with her father. Hermione's parents were taking her to Portugal. Neville was off to Inverness with his Gran, and Daphne and her parents were heading to the south of France.

"Hey," Harry greeted her when she came around the hay bales.

"Hey. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure."

Ginny sat down on the opposite side of the doorway from him. Mirroring his pose she hung her left leg over the edge. "Best you not fall again," she said.

"Just going to let me splat and crack my skull this time?" he asked.

"Pretty sure I couldn't move fast enough from this position."

"You've got a wand," Harry said. He grinned. "Or am I not worth wasting magic on?"

Ginny grinned back. "A girl's only got so much magic," she retorted.

Harry chuckled softly. "Guess I'll try not to fall then."

"Good plan." They both fell silent for a while. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "I guess."

"Why did you try and ransom yourself for Astoria?"

"I couldn't let him take her."

"But why? Was she that important to you already?" Harry opened his mouth, stopped, started again and stopped a second time. "You don't have to answer."

"No, I'm just thinking."

"Alright," she agreed.

"I guess, maybe she was important to me. But I don't think that's why I did it… She was innocent… and scared, and I just couldn't let him take her." He shrugged. "Mostly I think it was just instinct… Why didn't you just fly us to safety at the stadium?"

"What do you mean?"

"You turned us around so I could attack them. Why did you do that instead of just flying us to safety."

Ginny cocked her head. "I guess I never thought about it. It just happened."

"It was just instinct?"

She nodded. "Yes… You'd have done it for anyone, wouldn't you?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't have done it for Malfoy."

Ginny chuckled humorlessly. "Are you kidding, I'd have cast the first spell sending them tumbling through that portal."

"You'd have to have been faster than me."

"Pretty sure I'm faster on the draw than you are."

Harry locked eyes with her. "Is that a challenge?"

"It just might be." In a blink both their wand's slid into their hands. " _Rictusempra."_

" _Protego,"_ Harry said. He smirked. "Call it a draw?"

Ginny sent her wand away. "For now."

Harry sent his wand away as well. "Challenge accepted." He tipped his head back against the wall and stared up at the stars. She copied him. "Ginny?"

"Hmm."

"Thank you, for saving Remus."

Ginny focused on him but he continued to stare up at the stars. She scooted over to him and he turned to watch. She stopped when her foot bumped up against his. She then held her hand out, palm facing him. Harry watched her for a second before slowly reaching up to press his palm to hers. Ginny wove their fingers together. Eyes locked with his she softly said, "Thank you, Harry James Potter, for saving my life."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Gwenog Jones moved down the line of girls attending the Harpies' camp. She had already pulled three of the twenty-eight out and had them standing off to the side. "You're a slasher?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Ginny wondered how she did it, four times she asked players their position; four times she'd been correct.

"Get over there with the others."

"Yes, Ma'am." She quickly joined the other three girls. Very quickly Gwenog had selected three others to join Ginny and the first three in completing a full side.

"Divide the rest up between you," Gwenog said. "You lot, come with me." She walked off to the far side of the pitch with the seven girls following her. Once out of earshot she turned to face them. "I picked you lot for a reason. I haven't ever seen but one of you fly," she looked at Ginny significantly, "but unless I miss my bet, you seven will be the ones to face off against whatever rabble the Falcons cobble together from their camp at the end of the week. Why do you think that is?"

The seven girls looked at each other. Ginny knew only three of them; the three female slashers from Gryffindor. The girls all shrugged. Angelina Johnson took the lead. "We don't know, Ma'am."

"I picked you because you've all figured out ponytails and Sticking Charms are useless and have taken steps to ensure your hair stays out of your damn face. Which tells me quidditch is more important to you than looking like a damn princess."

The girls exchanged looks again. Ginny and Angelina wore their hair in dreads. Katie and Alicia had theirs in tight, cornrow braids. The other three girls, Ginny hadn't gotten their names yet, all wore their hair short; two of them had pixie cuts while the third wore hers short and spiky like Tonks. They turned back to Gwenog.

"We'll see if I'm right."

Ginny grinned. She was going to prove Gwenog right if it killed her.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Who's that?" Abby asked.

The end of camp had come, and with it the promised match against the best from the Falcon's camp. Gwenog had been right. Every girl from the seven she had picked at the start of camp was playing today. Ginny and her fellow slashers represented four of the top six slashers in Hogwarts. Their beaters, Venus and Serena were twin sisters from France and were every bit the equals of Fred and George. Their keeper Abby was from the States and would definitely Give Wood a run. The hardest part for Ginny had been integrating with her fellow slashers. The three Gryffindors were a well-oiled machine and Ginny was the odd one out. It wasn't that they tried to exclude her it was just the fact they didn't know her, nor she them. But the seven had worked hard to become a formidable side. Talent wise they were better than any of the Hogwarts' house teams. It was just in having only played together for a week that they would most likely fall victim to one of those same teams. Slytherin in particular, with their precision teamwork, would be a challenge. But for today their opponent was riding the same flying carpet. The boys forming the Falcon team were no more used to working with each other than the Harpy girls were.

"That," Alicia said, settling in beside the Harpy's keeper as they watched the Falcon's players warming up, "is Ginny's boyfriend."

Ginny scowled but said nothing. Abby gave Ginny an appraising look. "Nice," she said appreciatively.

"You won't think he's so nice once the match starts," Angelina said. "He's almost as dirty as he is good."

"He's not dirty," Ginny protested. Angelina, Alicia and Katie all gave her a look. "He just knows how to use the rules to his advantage."

"Like deliberately fouling Cedric to stop a Seek when he knows Hufflepuff won't accept the shots because even if they score all four of them it won't be enough to win?" Alicia demanded.

Ginny shrugged. "That's not dirty, it's smart."

"Typical Slytherin," Katie complained.

"What's the point of winning if you don't do it with honor?" Alicia said.

"The point is winning," Gwenog said, joining them. The girls fell silent. "The rules have holes in them. Smart players exploit those holes to their advantage."

"Does that include sticking him with his girlfriend as his marker?" Venus asked.

"Damn straight it does," Angelina said. "Let him break her nose for once."

Ginny shrugged. "Not like he hasn't done it a dozen times already."

The match was an hour gone and the Harpies were up 80–50 when Ginny settled next to Harry. Had it been mentioned she also led the personal battle between her and Harry three goals to zero? "What's wrong, Potter?" she asked smugly.

"Not a thing, Weasley," Harry retorted. "Just wanted to give you girls a chance to feel good about yourselves before we took you to the woodshed."

"As if," Ginny countered. "I'd offer to get you that cracked cauldron… Bloody Hell!" she exclaimed as Harry kicked the tail of her broom and sent her careening into his own beater. By the time she untangled herself from him Harry was slotting his first goal of the match past Abby.

"You're cute when you're angry, you know that?" Harry taunted. Over the last hour, the Falcons had turned things up a notch. The score was now tied at 130. Making matters worse, or better, depending on whom you asked, Harry had pulled ahead of Ginny with four goals against her three. One more and he'd be snitch eligible.

Ginny's eyes widened. "DUCK!" Hook, line and sinker, Harry fell for it and rolled out of the way of the nonexistent bludger. Ginny rocketed away from him, snagged the quaffle and whipped her signature behind the back shot past the Falcon's keeper. Five minutes later she gave Harry the slip again.

The referee blew her whistle. "Time! Falcons."

Ginny flew back to join her teammates. The score was at 150–130 to the Harpies, but more importantly she'd just slotted her fifth goal of the match and become the first snitch eligible player on the pitch. Angelina was on four for the Harpies as well, while Harry was the only Falcon player with more than three goals. "Nice bludger, Serena," Ginny said.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the pitch Harry shook his arm out. "You alright?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah, just a glancing blow."

"Man, that girl is cold," Dmitry muttered. "She fakes you out by telling you a bludger is coming when it isn't, then doesn't warn you when one is."

"Yeah," Tim said, "she's got a real black widow thing going, don't she?"

"You said you know her?" Peter asked.

"She's one of my best friends," Harry said.

"Friends like that, who needs enemies?" Geoff said.

"It's quidditch," Harry defended. "Maybe we should get back to figuring out how we're going to defend them now she's eligible for the Seek, yeah?"

"Can she catch it?" Peter asked.

"I already told you, she's at least as good as I am," Harry answered.

"So what do we do?" Chris asked.

"We let her catch it," Harry said. "And get someone on five so we can keep pace."

"So do we Seek or not?" Angelina asked.

"Seek," Abby, Serena and Venus all said.

"Not," Ginny said.

"What?"

"Why not?" Venus asked.

"Because there's too much time left," Ginny said.

"That doesn't make sense," Abby said.

"Look," Ginny said, "we're probably not going to stop them getting someone on five; and I promise you, Harry is the last of them we want eligible for the Seek. If I go seek now, he's going to score again. Have me stay in the chase, give me a bit of help with Harry. Force them into going to that Asian boy. If he gets on five, who cares, I'll slaughter him in the Seek and then we're up in the Chase four on three with me going for a sixth goal."

Katie, Alicia and Angelina exchanged looks. "It sounds like something Wood would say," Alicia said.

"She's right," Angelina agreed. "We've got our best slasher in the Seek, now we try and force them to keep up with their worst."

"Priority on goals is Ginny and then you, right?" Katie asked.

Angelina nodded. "Right."

"You're sure?" Serena asked.

"Trust us," Angelina said.

Charlie stepped next to Gwenog. "Good match," he said

She never took her eyes off the battle above. "Your sister's good."

"She needs to grow a bit."

"I've got small slashers," she countered.

Charlie cringed as Ginny just avoided a bludger. "Maybe."

"Sound strategy," she noted, "trying to force you into going to your weakest slasher." Charlie said nothing as they just watched for a bit. The Falcons had just pushed David to his fifth goal. The teams seemed to hesitate for a second before the Falcon's player rocketed up above the fray. Ginny flashed after him. "She's going to take him apart," Gwenog observed.

Harry slammed on the brakes and kicked the tail of Alicia's broom as she went past. She careened into Katie and he was suddenly free. "NOW! NOW! NOW!" Dmitry hit him with a perfect pass and he slammed the quaffle past the Harpy's keeper. He was snitch eligible! "TIME!" he shouted.

Ginny reached out and snagged the snitch an instant before Harry called for time.

"Shit," Harry swore. They'd been a second away from holding Ginny off and getting him in the Seek against her. He flew back to join his teammates.

"Now what?" Dominic asked.

"They're gonna send Angelina up to seek," Harry said. "We've gotta keep pace."

"You know them," Dmitry said, "can David beat her?"

"She's almost as good as Ginny," Harry hedged. He didn't want to say David couldn't, but didn't think it was likely.

"So what do we do?" Tim asked.

"If we send you up in the Seek that means Black Widow-girl is down in the Chase scoring goals," Dmitry pointed out.

"Not like I stopped her scoring before," Harry said.

"Can you beat that Angelina chick?" David asked.

Harry shrugged. "Probably."

"Then go do it," Dmitry said.

"And make it quick," Peter said.

"We'll try and hold off Black Widow till you get back in the Chase."

* * *

"Took you long enough," Ginny taunted when Harry moved in beside her.

"Haven't seen you manage a sixth goal yet," he retorted.

The match grew a bit more ragged as time wore on. David was managing to hold Angelina off the snitch, but hadn't really had a sniff of it himself. The score slowly climbed to 240–220 in favor of the Harpies when Harry managed to shake free of Ginny and slot a sixth goal past the Harpy's keeper. He set an intercept course with Angelina and blasted up into the Seek. "Go!" Harry shouted, slamming into her shoulder. David dropped into the chase, leaving Harry one on one with the older girl.

Ginny raced back behind the Harpy's hoops and snagged the quaffle. "Oh no you don't, Potter," she growled. She bent low on her broom and flashed past the zone line. Two of the Falcon slashers misjudged the angle and she just outpaced them at the half line. They raced after her but she was still the fastest flyer in Hogwarts and more importantly she was the fastest flyer on the pitch today. The last Falcon slasher dropped out of the Seek in front of her but she juked around him, leaving the two Falcon slashers trailing her to split around their teammate as they desperately tried to avoid crashing. Venus and Serena streaked into view and knocked the bludgers away and Ginny was free to slot and easy goal past the Falcon keeper. She instantly angled up for the Seek.

Harry couldn't believe his luck when the snitch broke his direction. Sure an easy snag was in his reach he peeled away from Angelina only to have Ginny fly right through his hand to knock him off. "Mother of Nimue," Harry swore. He shook his hand out, bent low on his broom and pressed after her.

"I've got it!" Ginny shouted. Angelina dropped into the Chase again.

* * *

"Now this could be interesting," Gwenog observed.

"Five galleons on my sister," Charlie said.

"You're betting against your own player?"

"She's my _sister_ ," Charlie reiterated.

"Forget it," Gwenog said.

* * *

Harry and Ginny blasted from one end of the pitch to the other. She bumped him and they split as they went around a Harpy and Falcon beater. They came together again with Ginny edging ahead of him. Harry grabbed her broom and tugged her back. She swung a fist at him that he turned aside with a raised shoulder. "You're going down, Potter," she growled.

"Only after I beat your arse," Harry countered. He smacked her hand when she made a lunge for the snitch and they pushed over into a vertical dive.

"You can't beat me and you know it," she taunted.

Harry kicked the tail of her broom as they pulled out of the dive. She wobbled and nearly crashed. He was free for about two seconds but it wasn't enough to give him the snitch as she was able to cut him off when it doubled back on him. "Damnit," Harry swore. They flashed up through the Harpy's center hoop, following the snitch up to the very top of the playing boundaries before arching over in a giant loop back down. The snitch started a gigantic corkscrewing motion that they followed while barrel rolling around each other. Harry blinked back the black spots forming in his vision as they came out of the dive in a slewing curve that set rising G-forces to the upper limits of what he could take. The snitch wove in and out of the Falcon hoops, stopped and doubled back again. Harry reached out with a hand as he went past the hoop, caught it and sling-shotted himself back around after the fleeing orb.

* * *

"Whoa," Charlie said.

Gwenog blinked. "Never seen that before."

"Considerin' he just dislocated his shoulder I doubt you'll be seein' it again," Charlie said.

"Guess I should have taken that bet."

* * *

With his good arm Harry made a desperate grab for the snitch. "Time!" he called. He let the snitch go, cradled his arm tightly and settled to the ground.

Ginny raced up and landed next to him. She threw her broom aside. "Harry! Are you alright?"

Harry sank to his knees. "I'll live," he grunted.

The rest of the Falcon players flew up and joined them. "Let me through," the Harpy's team trainer said, pushing her way to Harry's side. "Alright, Potter," she said. "Let me see." She ran her wand up and down his arm, then over his shoulder to his chest. "Just dislocated," she said.

"Just fix it," Harry said.

"Lay back," she instructed. Harry did. "Alright, you gotta let go and give it to me now." Harry did so and braced himself. She took his arm, manipulated it into position and tensed. "Ready?"

"Yep. Ahhhhahh!" Harry groaned. He rolled onto his bad arm and curled around it. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chanted.

"Come on," the trainer said without sympathy, "let me see."

"See my fist between your eyes," Harry muttered under his breath, but he uncurled and lay flat on his back again with his good arm over his eyes. The trainer ran her wand over his arm again.

"Well, you're fine. But I'd recommend you be done playing today."

"I recommend that's a good recommendation," Harry retorted. He sat up and cautiously rolled his shoulder. It wasn't agony but it wasn't exactly like getting a massage either. "Any chance I can get a Pain Potion?"

"Only if you're done flying."

Harry groaned. "How much time is left."

"Absolutely not," Ginny cut in. "You're done."

Harry cocked his head. "Says who?"

She drew herself up. "Says, me."

"Mate, there's like five minutes," Peter said.

"It's just a friendly match," Dmitry added.

Harry glowered at Ginny. "Don't even think about it," she warned.

"Fine," Harry sighed. He held out his hand. "Gimme the potion."

"Please," Ginny said.

"Please give me the potion." The trainer slapped a phial into his hand. Harry quickly popped the cork and downed it.

"And thank you," Ginny said pointedly.

"Bloody hell, are you channeling Hermione or something?"

She glared at him. "Don't make me hurt you, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine." He turned to the trainer. "Thank you. My arm feels much better."

* * *

Author's notes:

As promised, here we go again. Hopefully an interesting start to the year four.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER I**

 **Back to the Start**

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione cried, crashing into him. Harry staggered back under the onslaught. Beside him, between Luna and Daphne, Ginny was fairing little better.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Harry laughed. "It's been a week," he teased, though he held her tightly. Truth was he was just as glad to see her. The seven days he'd been at camp and she was in Portugal with her parents were the longest they had been apart since they had met.

"I missed you."

Harry gave her a squeeze and kissed her cheek. "I missed you too." She finally let him go.

"It's about time," Luna complained. She pushed Hermione out of the way. "You really need to learn to share." She grabbed Harry and hugged him tightly. Harry chuckled and returned her hug as well. "Oh, I missed you, Harry."

Harry kissed her cheek as well. "You too, Luna," he sighed. "You too." She let him go and Daphne was next.

"Hi," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

Harry hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek as well. "Hey, Posh." She gave him another squeeze and let go. Harry turned and Neville grabbed him.

"Harry!" he exclaimed. "Oh, I've missed you _sooo_ much."

"Neville!" Harry gushed. Harry pushed him back. "It's been so long." He air kissed the other boy on both cheeks. "Did you change your hair?"

"I just had them trim a quarter inch," Neville said. "Do you like it? I'm not sure though. I might grow it out again."

Harry pretended to ponder. "I think it suits you." The two stopped and glanced at the girls. They glowered at them.

"See if we have hugs for you two ever again," Luna complained. Harry smirked and opened his arms. "Ok," she said brightly and stepped into his embrace.

"Luna!" Ginny, Hermione and Daphne cried.

"What?" she demanded, "he gives wonderful hugs."

"Traitor," Ginny muttered.

"Harumph," Hermione said.

"I prefer, Neville's," Daphne said and stepped in to hug him again.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione cried. The teens had matriculated to the barn loft. They were sat in a big circle with large bags of crisps between them and bottles of coke, root beer and butter beer to quench their thirst.

He glowered at Ginny. "Thanks a lot, Weasley." She grinned impishly and stuck her tongue out at him

"I can't believe you," Hermione went on.

"Hermione," Harry said sharply.

"What?"

"If you want to be mad at someone, yell at the person who warned me I was going to get hit with a bludger when I wasn't and then didn't warn me when I was."

"Wha," Ginny blustered. Her eyes narrowed at him. "Why you, dirty snake." He returned the favor and stuck his tongue out at her.

"You did what!" Hermione demanded.

"Hermione," Luna said. She grabbed her girlfriend's face and turned her.

"What?"

"It's quidditch. And you can see they are both fine."

"But."

"They – Are – Fine."

Harry tried not to smirk. It was nice to see it wasn't just him Luna could corral. "Exactly," he said. Hermione harrumphed but said nothing else. "So how was your trip, Luna?" Harry asked. Did you find any interesting creatures?"

"It was terrible," Luna said. Harry cocked his head. A glance at Hermione told him she'd already heard the story. "There is something wrong with that forest. The only creatures we ever saw were dead." She gave a shudder. "No, I don't want to talk about it." Hermione raised Luna's hand and kissed it.

"I–I'm sorry you had a bad trip," Harry said.

Luna waved him off. "I'm home with all of you now so it doesn't matter." She snuggled into Hermione's side and rested her head on her shoulder. There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Ginny decided to go for a change of subject.

"So are we going to restart our training tomorrow?"

Everyone groaned. "I don't know about you lot, but I spent the last week training my arse off," Harry said.

"I vote we drown her," Daphne said.

"At least let's tie her up and hang her from the rafters," Neville agreed.

"You and what army?" Ginny challenged. The others all exchanged looks. It really was a bad idea to issue a challenge like that. As one the five threw whatever they happened to be eating at her. Ginny grabbed a handful of hay and stuffed it down Harry's shirt.

"You are so dead, Weasley." He made a grab for her. Her wand slid into her hand and she blasted him with a stream of water.

"Arrgh!" Harry cried. "Wand water."

"Get him!" Ginny shouted. The fight was on. Round and round it went. Crisps and hay were ground into a sticky paste made all the worse when Daphne shook up a bottle of coke and sprayed it over the pile.

"You are so dead, Daphne!" Ginny cried. She grabbed her friend by the ankle and upended her. Daphne tried to fend her off but Ginny was the better fighter by far and was very quickly shoving handfuls of sticky wet hay up Daphne's shirt. Daphne was saved when Luna grabbed Ginny's dreads and pulled her off the other girl.

"Hey!"

"Those are exceedingly useful," Luna commented. Ginny grabbed Luna's bra strap; pulled and let it go. "Yeow!" Luna wailed. "That hurt!"

"Well so did pulling my hair!"

"WHAT," a loud voice stopped them in their tracks, "is going on?" Without a second's hesitation, five teens pointed at Ginny. She pointed at Harry.

"Hey," she complained. Harry's mum glowered at them.

"At least it wasn't in the house," Harry offered.

She zeroed in on him. "Seriously?"

Harry shrugged. "Actually, ridiculously."

"Clean it up."

"Yes, Mum/Yes, Lily/Yes, Mrs Potter," the teens sighed.

"I mean it. This place better be spotless."

"It's a _barn,_ " Harry said. "It hasn't been spotless in ever.

"You'll be sleeping in here if it isn't clean to my satisfaction, Buster."

"Fine," Harry sighed. He took out his wand.

"And make sure you don't end up banishing one of my walls or a truss," she warned.

"Whatever/Yes, Ma'am."

Harry waved his wand at a pile of gloppy hay. " _Evanesco_."

Mum turned to go. "Oh, and, Harry?"

He turned back. "What?" he asked, exasperated as only a teen could be.

"Gotcha." She blasted him in the face with the hose-pipe.

"Argh!" Harry cried. The water was like ice!

Mum turned the water on his friends. "Keep it coming, Bill!"

"AAAEEII!" Ginny shrieked.

"Cold. Cold. Cold," Hermione gasped.

"Get her!" Harry shouted. He dove at his mum with the others joining him.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Sirius entered the house and went straight to the parlour where Lily, Remus, the Grangers and the kiddies were all waiting. "She's won," he said when they all turned to him.

Lily sagged back in her seat. "Thank Nimue," she breathed.

"It's official?" Mr Granger asked. "We've heard nothing on the wireless."

Sirius shook his head. "Not yet. But the vote is better than half tallied and she was leading with sixty-five percent. Thickness has twenty-five and Scrimgeour was at ten. No one is going to catch her. Better yet she has a solid majority."

"How on earth did that man get twenty-five percent of the vote?" Malala demanded.

"Pretty much every hardline blood-supremacist voted for him," Sirius said. He poured himself a drink from the cabinet and flopped into a chair. "I'm not even surprised by that. It was bloody Dumbledore not throwing in with Amelia till two days ago that could have cost us the election. He was trying to pull people away from her to Scrimgeour right up to the end. Luckily the Patils spent a lot of time reminding people Fudge was only ever in place to post dementors to the school because Dumbledore supported him for Minister. Between that and our constant reminders he was also responsible for Snape, the old bastard found his voice isn't carrying the weight it once did."

"Will Scrimgeour fall in with Amelia?" Lily asked.

Sirius nodded. "He was a strong backer of hers till he decided to run himself. Honestly, I don't think he ever thought he could win."

"You think he wants the DMLE?" Lily asked.

"There's a good chance of it."

"How will Kingsley take that?"

Sirius shrugged. "Not sure. He's head of the Auror's, but that's still mostly a field job. I know Amelia has him tabbed to be the DMLE Head, but I'm not sure he actually wants it yet. He might be perfectly happy to stay where he is right now."

Lily nodded thoughtfully. "Are we going to have to bring him in?"

"At the very least we need to talk about it. Amelia's greased a lot of things for us. She's sitting on close to a dozen waivers for the kiddies." He shrugged. "If something happens to her, far better we have a successor planed for and that they are aware of what is happening than not."

"And that election occurs in two weeks?" Malala asked.

"Yes, but it's not a general election. It's just the Wizengamot. I'm sure Thickness will run for it but there's no chance. It'll be Scrimgeour if he wants it, or whomever Amelia backs."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny took her plate, filled with hotdogs, baked beans, potato salad and two brownies and hurried to sit near the bonfire; you had to move quick if you wanted a spot you could lean back against one of the hay bales. She could hardly believe it was only a bit more than a week yet till Harry's birthday. The summer was rushing past in a wave of days spent training in the mornings and lazing about with her friends during the afternoons. Almost every night brought a cookout with various members of the Order filtering through. She hesitated to say life was good; not when Daphne was struggling terribly with the loss of Astoria. But the summer had been as good as possible given the circumstances.

"Can I steal part of your hay bale?" Harry asked. He didn't bother waiting for her to reply and sat down beside her. This was another thing that seemed to be going well. The easy relationship from before the diary she had shared with Harry was returning. Things weren't perfect. Not by a long shot. She still struggled to look him in the eye at times. And it still irked her if she thought too much about the idea Fate had marked them for each other. And there were times she was sure she saw Astoria's ghost flit across his face when he looked at her before he steadied himself.

Sometimes it felt like they were starting their entire relationship over. But maybe that was a good thing. She really had been young and naive when she was eleven. To be fair, in many ways, she might still be. But she thought she might be a bit more worldly, a bit more realistic, and that maybe, just maybe, she was willing to believe again. And she thought that maybe that was a good thing; because, for the most part, being near Harry was something that just felt right. And she'd been near him an awful lot lately; just sitting close, rarely touching and certainly not skin-to-skin, but close. Like now. Even though, at their nearest point, there was at least an inch separating them she could still close her eyes and _feel_ him. It was like this hum, completely unmistakable, radiating off him. His scent was strong too; earthy with hints of pine and leather. It was distinctly him and she was pretty sure she would never need actually see him to identify him.

Even before the goddess had gifted her those precious moments with her father she had been drifting closer to restarting their relationship. It had stung horribly when Harry had pulled away from her after Astoria's death. Oh, she knew she had no room to complain after what she'd put him through. But those few brief weeks, experiencing what the last year had been for him, gave her a far different appreciation of just how patient and kind he'd been to her. It still scared her that she couldn't seem to look away from him. But, if she did as her father had told her; stopped trying to look away and just let him fill those empty places in her, everything felt right.

Just then Harry turned to her. "What?"

She blushed at having been caught. How on earth had she not realized she had been watching his profile the last while? She smiled. "Nothing… Just, it's good to be here." She turned to watch the fire again. He continued to watch her for a few moments before turning back to the flames as well. Gently, she reached over and set her hand on his.

Harry turned slightly, looking down on her hand covering his. It had been nearly four weeks, the night before quidditch camp, since he'd held her hand. He wasn't exactly sure why that was the case; they'd spent almost every evening since returning from camp just like they were right now. The six of them spent almost every afternoon up in the loft in the barn just reading or talking or having a kip and he was almost always right next to her. The opportunity for one or the other to take the other's hand was not lacking. But neither had.

Until now.

Since bonding with Kaa, Ginny had been the foundation he'd built his life on. Despite everything of the last two years that foundation had remained in place. Right up to Astoria's death. Looking at Ginny and only being able to see Astoria had shaken him to his core. The foundation he had been so sure of turned to quicksand. It had felt as if he had one breath of air to carry him from the very bottom of the ocean to the surface and for the first time in his life he'd felt he wasn't going to make it. What the goddess and Astoria had given him that night in the forest, he was pretty sure they'd stopped him going mad.

Once again he could look at Ginny and see _her_. The scars she carried from the battles with the troll and Quirrell/Voldemort were visible again. More importantly, the subtle differences that made her so very different from Astoria were apparent. Yes, they could easily have passed for sisters; even identical twins, but there had always been differences; the most obvious being the pattern of freckles to grace their faces. But for Harry there had been something even more subtle. Ginny seemed just a bit sharper than Astoria. Her lips cut just a bit different smile. Her eyes bore a different spark. Astoria carried her beauty like a tulip; soft, inviting, seeming without a care in the world. Ginny, though, was a rose. Her beauty came with a warning. One could be tamed; the other could not even be corralled.

He'd been enthralled when he was seven. He was enthralled now. He was more than certain he'd be enthralled a hundred years from now and _this,_ her hand in his, was all he really needed.

"You're still the prettiest girl I've ever seen," he said quietly.

She didn't look at him, didn't even open her eyes, but a contented smile grew on her face. "Good."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry stood across from Tonks in Mr Granger's dojo. "You sure you're up for this, _little_ Bro?" she taunted.

Harry bounced on his toes as they circled. "You know Nymph, you'd think you'd remember the first time we fought. I did break your arm after all."

"That why you been ducking me since Christmas? You sure you don't need another month or two to get your strength back?" She aimed a kick at the side he'd been stabbed.

Harry didn't bother blocking. There was a brief pause in the fight where Harry smiled predatorily. "Ouch," he mocked and stepped into her.

"Kick her arse, Baby," Mum cheered.

"Remember what I told you, Tonks," Hermione encouraged.

"You got this, Harry."

"Show him who's boss, Nymphadora."

"Get him." The rest of their family and friends, fairly evenly split, continued to shout encouragement at the competitors.

Harry walked through a straight jab to his nose, grabbed Tonks by the upper arms and threw her over his shoulder. She landed heavily but before he could capitalize she grabbed his ankle and upended him. He rolled away from her and scrambled back to his feet. Harry ignored the blood dripping from his nose and exchanged a series of kicks and punches that saw him drive her back with a hard left hook. She staggered back and he pressed in.

Grabbing her about the middle he picked her up and drove her onto her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into a clinch. His head was caught under her arm and they grappled back and forth for better position. She was seven years older, but at five-five, she only had two inches on him. Harry had a few pounds on her though. He had also been training a couple years longer than her. But the last few years had seen her able to train more regularly and for longer hours. Harry also, due to the _minor complication_ of being bitten by a basilisk, had lost out on what amounted to almost a full year of advancement. In short, they were very evenly matched.

Harry grabbed Tonks' wrist and pinned her hand to the mat. She still had him around the head with her other hand but he had a free hand now and he was able to drive a few elbows into her side. She released his head and as he pulled away she caught him with a punch to the jaw. She then bucked her hips and was able to toss him off her. Harry grabbed her arm and tried to catch her with an arm-bar but she rolled out of it and was back on her feet.

Harry spit a mouthful of blood and stalked her. She tried a jab that he slipped to the side of. He ducked in and caught her with a knee to the stomach that doubled her over. Before she could recover he was behind her with an arm clamped around her neck. He locked the choke in with his other hand and took her down to the mat. On his back with her on top of him he wrapped her up with his legs. She struggled for a second before tapping out. Harry let her go and she rolled off him. She pushed to her knees and knelt beside him gasping great gulps of air. Harry pushed to his knees as well. Grinning manically he wiped the blood from his face.

"Bloody hell," she complained, "do you even feel pain?"

Harry rubbed his side gingerly. "Only when the fight's over." He held his hand out. "Nice match."

She eyed his bloody hand. "Pass, thanks."

Lily turned to Andromeda and held her hand out. "Pay up, Luv."

"How about we go double or nothing and I get Hermione."

"No way," Harry interjected from across the mat.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione taunted. "Afraid of little old me?"

Harry climbed to his feet. "Just not stupid."

"What about me?" Neville asked.

Harry eyed him. Skill-wise there wasn't a question. And pound for pound, Harry was stronger than his friend, but Neville had ten inches and four stone on him. Neville wasn't a fight to take on lightly. "Maybe next week," Harry said.

"Wise choice, Son," Mr Granger chuckled. He tossed a brown belt with two red stripes on it to Harry. A second later Tonks snagged a brown belt with one red stripe on it out of the air.

"Brilliant," Harry enthused.

"You've earned it, Son. You too, Tonks." He turned to Daphne and gave her an orange belt with two red stripes. Luna received a green belt with one red stripe, while Ginny received a blue belt with two red stripes.

"Thank you, Sir," they all said.

"No thanks needed," he said. "You've all earned those."

"But we wouldn't have without your help," Luna countered. She stepped forward to hug him. He chuckled and returned her embrace.

"It's been a joy, Luna," he said. He let her go and turned to Hermione. She straightened, but said nothing. "Something you want, Little Girl?" he teased.

"Not unless I've earned it," she countered.

He pulled a last belt, brown with three red stripes from his pocket. "Believe me, Hermione, you have." He stepped to her, wrapped the belt around her waist and tied it. "I'm proud of you."

She launched herself into his chest. "I love you, Daddy."

He held her tight and pressed a kiss to her crown. "My girl."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Three days before Harry's birthday Ginny was sitting in the barn loft, a leg hanging out the big door. Harry was opposite her, mirroring her pose. It was late and all their other friends had left for the night. Well, maybe they hadn't quite left yet. Luna was around somewhere with Hermione. But they had gone off a while ago for some alone time. She was fine with that. It gave her time alone with Harry; something she'd once had in plenty. Back before everything went to hell, before Daphne joined their group, after curfew, but before they had to head to bed for the night, it had been her and Harry against the world in the Slytherin common room.

There was a small alcove underneath the staircase they had made theirs. It was far from a prime spot, being too far from the fire, a bit drippy, a bit spiderwebby; in short, a bit nasty. But they had made it work. Hermione's bluebell flame kept them warm. Harry had a nice blanket from his mum so they didn't have to sit on the hard stone. Mrs Tonks had taught them a spell to get rid of the spiders and Remus taught them a spell he used to stop water weeping into the oubliette back at the Briar Patch. And by the time anyone had caught on to the fact the spot was actually kind of nice, Kaa, along with Harry and Marcus' reputations for hurting people was enough to discourage squatters trying to move in on them.

Strange really, a cupboard under the stairs had been Harry's prison. It was a cupboard under the stairs where he bonded with Kaa. It was a cupboard under the stairs where he had a vision and fell in love with a girl he'd never even met. Four years later, in an alcove under the stairs, that same girl had fallen in love with him. She had done so never realizing time-in-plenty was flowing like sand through her fingers till it had run out. To be remembered only in the same way one remembered the feel of cool grass on your bare feet in the middle of February.

But the awakening eventually came. The sun melted the snow. The ground thawed. The grass turned green and lush, and she was determined that this time nothing at all, not heaven, not hell, and most certainly not Tom Marvolo, Fucking, Riddle would turn spring to winter on her again; even at the price of laying her soul bare.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything, Ginny," he said without moving

"It has to do with the diary."

Harry opened his eyes and focused on her. "Anything means _anything_ , Ginny."

"I'm afraid it will make you angry."

Harry pushed away from the wall and scooted over till his knee bumped against hers. He held his hand, palm up, to her. She slowly reached up and pressed her palm to his, letting his fingers weave into hers. "Never at you, Ginny. Anything he made you do isn't your fault and I will never be angry with you for it."

"Promise?" she whispered.

"Promise." Ginny gave a shaky nod. "Take as long as you need," he assured. "I'll wait."

She gave a weak smile. "Alright." She took a few breaths to gather herself and Harry remained still, eyes locked on her. "You know what you can do in your dreamscape, right?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"He made me older," she whispered.

Harry frowned. "Older?"

"So I'd be more desirable." She stopped and waited, imploring him with her eyes to find the answer.

Harry stared at her. "He—" Harry couldn't bring himself to actually say it, "—in his dreamscape?" Ginny gave a jerky nod. Harry closed his eyes painfully. "Oh, Ginny."

"M –Mine too," she added. "A–and he m–made me use – use my h–hands for – for r–real."

Harry knew enough; Mrs Tonks had not spared her students understanding the crimes Legilimens were capable of, to suspect. He'd wanted to know, wanted to help Ginny since the moment he'd woken from the coma the basilisk venom had left him in over a year ago. But suspecting and knowing, well it was the difference between pinching out a candle and a blowtorch. It was the difference between a slap of a hand and the lash of a leather strap cutting across your back. Harry would have said he knew what pain was, that he'd experienced the absolute worst it could be. He would have said so with great confidence, never dreaming just how wrong he was. Ginny's truth struck with more viciousness than any blow or epitaph he'd ever felt. It was more painful than any cut, broken bone, basilisk venom or the stinging lash of words from his aunt's caustic lips. He sat, eyes closed, head turned painful to the side, silence screaming a thousand waves crashing at once in his mind and forced it all away. Whatever he felt, however much it hurt, this wasn't about him. This wasn't about his need to lash out. It wasn't about running out in search of revenge.

It was about Ginny and any future he hoped they might have and he knew he had one chance to get this right; once chance to make her _believe_ none of that mattered.

Green eyes locked with brown, he gently said. "None of that was you, Ginny… I wouldn't care if you were… raped," he forced the word past his lips, "by a thousand different men. I wouldn't care if someone took you and forced you to be a prostitute. None of that would have been you." He paused for moment. "And I wouldn't care if we hadn't met till we were fifty, you had been happily married for thirty years and were widowed with a half dozen children." He gently pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I still want you, Ginevra Molly Weasley. I – Still – Want – You."

She studied him, looking into his eyes for the longest time. "Daphne's probably wondering where I am," she said quietly.

"Probably," he agreed.

"You're alright

"Yes."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be here."

"K."

"K."

"I'm going now."

"Alright."

"You have to let go."

Eyes on hers Harry softly said, "Never," and did. Ginny waited a few seconds longer before activating her portkey. Harry stared at the empty place she'd been for a minute before climbing to his feet and making his way out of the barn.

* * *

Lily had been standing at her bedroom window watching Harry and Ginny for the last while. She'd thought they might actually kiss for a moment before Ginny had blinked out of sight; leaving Harry to just sit there a minute or so longer before he climbed to his feet. She'd seen him disappear only to reappear a few moments later as he exited the barn. And she'd seen him turn for the pasture instead of heading for the house. She was just about to head out and fetch him when he stopped his march and something held her in place. There was a flash of light and she turned away from the window an instant before what felt like a bomb going off rocked the house. When she turned back, despite the Unbreakable Charms Remus had placed to save them from Harry's temper, the window was spider-webbed with cracks.

"Harry!" she cried rushing for the door.

Remus met her at the top of the stairs. "What the hell was that?"

"Harry." She flew down the stairs, turned for the kitchen and raced out the back door. She tore across the garden for the pasture. Harry was slumped on his knees, head bowed, but when she was about ten feet away he looked up, bringing her to a stop. Remus stepped beside her. "Harry?"

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice anguished. "I just… He hurt her… He hurt her so bad, Mum… I just couldn't… I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Lily crossed to him, sinking to her knees at his side. He slumped bonelessly into her arms. "I'm sorry, Mum. I'm sorry," he croaked.

"Shush," she soothed and pressed a kiss to his crown.

Remus surveyed the damage. It honestly did look like a bomb had gone off, with Harry being ground zero for a crater some twenty feet in diameter. "Merlin," he muttered. He'd always known Harry was powerful, but this was almost beyond comprehension. He sent his wand away before joining Lily at Harry's side.

"I sorry, Mum, but I can't tell you," Harry was saying.

Lily frowned at him. "You're fine though?"

"Yes."

"And there's nothing wrong between you and Ginny?"

"No."

"But she told you something that upset you so much you couldn't hold it in?"

"I'm sorry."

Lily considered him a second. "Right then, do you think you can walk?"

"You're not mad?"

"Harry, I think I have a pretty good idea what Ginny told you. If I'm right, then I think you did a pretty fair job of mitigating the damage."

"Come on, Pup," Remus said. "Let's get you inside."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

It was very late the night of his birthday, so late it was actually past, that Harry was sitting in his room admiring the sketching of his mum Ginny had given him when he heard the soft tones of his mum's piano drifting up the stairs. Surprised, because he thought everyone was sleeping, he turned his head to listen better. She didn't play often, but Harry was always happy to hear when she did; even if it was often painful. But then what was the point of music if it didn't make you feel something, right? It didn't always have to be happy. His songbook was all the evidence one needed of that. It seemed to Harry, the more tortured the artist, the better the music. She started to sing and he cocked his head slightly. His brow furrowed. That wasn't his mum's voice… It sounded like… Ginny. Stunned, he could do nothing but listen for the first few verses. But then, like a moth to the flame, he was up and moving to the stairs.

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry.

You don't know how lovely you are.

I had to find you.

Tell you I'm sorry.

Tell you I set you apart.

Tell me your secrets.

And ask me your questions.

Oh, let's go back to the start.

Running in circles.

Coming up tails.

Heads on a magic apart.

Nobody said it was easy.

It's such a shame for us to part.

Nobody said it was easy.

No one ever said it would be this hard.

Oh, take me back to the start.

I was just guessing.

At numbers and figures.

Pulling the runes apart.

Questions of Magic.

Magic and Fate.

Do not speak as loud as my heart.

Tell me you love me.

Come back and haunt me.

Oh, and I rush to the start.

Running in circles.

Chasing our tails.

Coming back as we are.

Nobody said it was easy.

Oh, it's such a shame for us to part.

Nobody said it was easy.

No one ever said it would be so hard.

I'm going back to the start.

Oh, come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry.

You don't know how lovely you are.

I had to find you.

Tell you I need you.

Tell you I set you apart.

Tell me your secrets

And ask me your questions

Oh, let's go back to the start.

Running in circles.

Coming up tails

Heads on a magic apart.

Nobody said it was easy.

It's such a shame for us to part.

Nobody said it was easy.

No one ever said it would be this hard.

Oh, take me back to the start.

I was just guessing.

At numbers and figures.

Pulling the runes apart.

Questions of Magic.

Magic and Fate.

Do not speak as loud as my heart.

Tell me you love me.

Come back and haunt me.

Oh, and I rush to the start.

Running in circles.

Chasing our tails.

Coming back as we are.

Nobody said it was easy.

Oh, it's such a shame for us to part.

Nobody said it was easy.

No one ever said it would be so hard.

I'm going back to the start.

Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh.

Harry reached the parlour near the middle of the song and just stood there trying to comprehend what was happening. Her eyes were closed, but as she reached the last verse she opened them. Brown eyes locked with green as the piano fell silent and the last words of the song spilled past her lips. Never breaking eye contact she stood and moved to stand in front of him. "Ginny?" he rasped.

"Take me back to the start, Harry," she said softly.

Harry continued to stare at her. Trying to make sense of what she was saying. "The start?" he asked.

She held her hand, palm out to him. Harry hesitated before cautiously raising his hand to press his palm to hers. Her fingers spread naturally to weave with his. "Yes."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The day after Harry's birthday Lily came down the stairs and turned for the kitchen. She took two steps past the parlour when she stopped dead. Her face twitched, unsure if she'd seen what she thought she had. She backed up and peered into the parlour. Her lips twisted and she tapped her fingers against her leg. Obviously things weren't too bad… But still. "Ahem," she cleared her throat. Neither individual stirred. "Ahem!" she said again. Nothing. She walked to the piano, poised her hand over the keys and pounded on them a half dozen times. Harry's head shot up and Ginny spilled off the couch from where she'd been curled up against his chest. Their eyes darted widely around, settled on her, then each other, then widened to the size of a quaffle as they both turned two shades below molten. "It isn't what you think," they blurted.

Lily eyed them. "Perhaps you would like to get off the floor, Ginevra," she said.

Ginny quickly climbed to her feet. "Yes, Ma'am," she said, looking at the floor.

"Sit."

Ginny promptly did. Harry stood. "It's my fault."

Ginny was instantly back on her feet. "No it wasn't."

He turned on her. "It was so."

Ginny put her hands on her hips. "I suppose it was you who snuck over here last night."

"Well no, but—"

"And I suppose it was you who put silencing spells on your mum and Remus' rooms."

"No. But I was the one who pulled you onto the couch," he countered. He frowned. "Wait. What?"

"You heard me?"

"You put silencing spells on their rooms?"

"Yes."

He stared at her. "I've been trying to do that for ages," he complained.

"Oh you have, have you?" Lily said.

"Oops," Harry said. He'd forgotten she was there just that quickly.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Idiot."

"You're the one who actually did it."

"Oh, now you're throwing me under the erumpent. Nice, Potter." She glared at him

Harry smirked. "Just sayin'."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "See if I ever sing for you again," she harrumphed.

Harry reached for her hand. "It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, Ginny."

She blushed. "Don't lie."

Harry gave her hand a squeeze. "Promise."

"Ahem," Lily said, breaking in on them again. They startled, obviously having forgotten about her.

"Sorry," they said, but Harry kept Ginny's hand in his.

"Besides the obvious, did anything happen that shouldn't have?"

"No," they said together.

"We didn't even kiss," Ginny added.

"You can do an awful lot without kissing," Lily countered. Ginny somehow turned redder than she already was.

"We didn't do anything, Mum," Harry said. She studied him for a moment. But, while embarrassed he didn't flinch under her scrutiny. "You understand you are both too young to be sleeping with each other?"

"Yes/Yes, Ma'am."

"And that this will not happen again?"

"Yes, Mum/I promise."

She eyed them for a few moments. "Then I think we'll just keep this between the three of us this time."

Later that afternoon Ginny was sitting in the kitchen when Harry's mum came in. "Ah, just the girl I wanted to see. Come with me, please."

Ginny downed her juice and quickly followed. She was still embarrassed as hell over having been caught on the couch with Harry, and despite Lily promising to not say anything to Bill she figured a stern talking to was still due. Lily led her upstairs to her room where she motioned her in. She closed the door and Ginny waited. Lily moved to her bed where she sat with her legs crossed. She patted the bed. "Join me." Ginny frowned. Whatever this was, it wasn't like any talking to she'd ever gotten before. "If you're worried this has something to do with where I found you this morning, you'd be right. But I swear, I'm not going to yell or scream. I'm not even angry with you, Ginny." She patted the bed. "Now, come sit."

Ginny cautiously climbed on the bed. "I'm about to get the birds and the bees talk, aren't I?"

Lily smiled. "Would I be wrong in thinking you haven't had it yet?"

Ginny blushed and stared at the bed. "Not really."

Lily reached out a raised her chin. "I realize, getting the talk from your boyfriend's mother might be particularly difficult, but this doesn't have to be embarrassing. You are too young to be sleeping, even innocently, with Harry, but it would be the height of foolishness for me to simply tell you, don't have sex. What you're feeling, what you're going to feel, it's natural, Ginny. And I want you to know, what we talk about in this room, I swear to you, stays between us. I want you to ask me questions and if you have a question a week, or a month, or even a year from now, I want you to know you can come to me, alright?"

Ginny simply couldn't help it; looking in Lily's emerald eyes, seeing the earnestness and caring there she had longed for so long to see from her own mother she broke down. Lily pulled Ginny into her lap and wrapped herself around the girl. "Shush," she soothed. She pressed a kiss to the back of Ginny's head. "Easy now."

Later that night Harry was in his room when his mum knocked on the door. "Busy?" she asked.

Harry held his hand up. "One sec." He quickly finished penning his latest before he lost his train of thought. Satisfied he set his pen aside and turned around. Mum had closed the door and was sitting on his bed. "What did I do?" he asked warily.

"You didn't really think you were going to get off that easy after I found you on the couch with Ginny, did you?" Harry blushed. She patted the bed. "Come on."

"Is this some version of the talk? If it is, Remus already gave it to me last year."

"I'm well aware of what Remus did." She patted the bed again.

"Do I have to?" Harry whinged.

"Now, Buster."

Harry heaved a great sigh. "Fine."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"My L-Lord," Peter Pettigrew stammered fearfully.

Lord Voldemort, shriveled and shrunken turned glowing red eyes on him. Terrified, Peter bowed his head. Lord Voldemort's current body may have appeared to be even less than a _guest_ of Nazi concentration camp but his magic was nearly as powerful as before he'd cast the killing curse at Harry Potter and lost his body. "You disagree, Wormtail?" he hissed. At his feet, a large black serpent stirred. It was all Peter could do not to soil himself when Nagini's red eyes settled on him. The memory of Bertha Jorkins, the English Ministry witch who'd had the misfortune of stumbling into Lord Voldemort's presence was very fresh in his mind.

"Th–there may be a com–complication to your plan my – my Lord."

Voldemort studied him. The man was pathetic, weak of mind and magic. Of all his servants Wormtail was the last of them he'd expected to search him out and find him. But he had. He'd been useful even. It was doubtful he'd be in even this pathetic body if not for the sniveling coward. "What possible complication could there be?" he hissed dangerously.

"Please, My Lord. I d–do not question the brilliance of your plan, b–but th–there was a m–map."

Beside the Dark Lord Barty Crouch Jr sniffed disdainfully. "A map? What complication could a map be you sniveling coward?"

Lord Voldemort held his hand up, silencing the man. "Wormtail's cowardice is well known, my friend. He would not dare say a word unless he feared not telling me his concern more than he feared doing so, isn't that right, Wormtail?"

Peter whimpered as Nagini slithered between his feet and wound around his legs up his side and settled her head on his shoulders. "M–My L–Lord, p–please," he croaked.

"Enough, Nagini," Voldemort rasped. The serpent flicked her tongue against Peter's neck before retreating to settle at her master's feet again. "Look at me, Wormtail," Voldemort hissed. Trembling, Peter raised his eyes to Voldemort's. He stiffened for a few seconds before Voldemort released him.

Whimpering, Peter collapsed to his knees. "P–please my Lord, it was before I found you; before I knew of your greatness."

"Get out of my sight," Voldemort hissed. Peter dared to pick his head up. "Now," Voldemort added. Peter scrambled to his feet, backing away while bowed over to the door. Once outside he turned and fled, trailing the foul stench of excrement behind.

"My Lord?" Barty ventured.

"You will not go to Hogwarts."

"But how—"

"You would be discovered."

"I assure you, My Lord, I—"

"There was a map, created by James Potter and his friends while at school. It could see everyone within the grounds. Polyjuice, animagus, it could see through those disguises. Given the events of the last few years we must assume the blood-traitor, Sirius Black, has replicated this device. You would be discovered and my plans would be ruined. Neither you nor Wormtail are to go within a hundred feet of the castle walls."

"Yes, my Lord… My Lord. You are certain it must be this way? Would it not be wiser and easier to just slip the boy a portkey one day while he is in Hogsmeade? What if he dies while competing? How would we complete the resurrection ritual?"

"I have many enemies, my friend. If Potter dies, then he is not the enemy I believe him to be."

"So it is a test then, my Lord? Potter is to prove himself worthy by surviving the competition before his blood is used to restore you to your full glory?"

"He is."

"I see. And how will we ensure he is entered in the competition if I am not at the school?"

"I will find a way… Now leave me."

"As you command, my Lord."

* * *

Harry popped the aspirin in his mouth before chugging a glass of water and stumbling back to bed. Hopefully it would work and he'd be able to get back to sleep, he really didn't want to resort to a headache potion. It might work better, but the taste was bloody foul.

* * *

Author's notes:

So obviously, Ginny didn't write her song, nor did I. It is a slightly modified version of, The Scientist, by Coldplay.

And yep, you can see Harry is going to find himself in the Triwizard. Here's hoping he survives.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER III**

 **Lemonade**

* * *

Lily focused on the six members of the youth brigade as she had dubbed them. She, Remus and Bill had just informed them of something called the Triwizard Tournament to be hosted at Hogwarts this year. "Do I need to tell you what will happen if I find any of you has tried to enter this?" she asked.

"You just said you had to be seventeen," Harry said. Mum glared at him. "Right, sorry. I swear I won't try to enter a tournament I'm too young to enter."

"I'm serious, Harry," she warned. "People die competing in this. There's a reason it hasn't been held in over a hundred years."

"Then why are they holding it this year?" Hermione asked.

"Because Minister Fudge was looking for a distraction," Daphne said.

"Exactly," Remus said.

"A tournament that routinely sees children killed as a distraction," Luna said. "He really should have eaten more beat salad."

The others turned to her. "The Borneo Borer?" Hermione asked.

"Precisely," Luna answered.

"Why don't they just cancel it?" Neville asked.

"Amelia tried," Bill said. "The delegations from Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and the governments supporting them weren't receptive."

"So?" Harry asked. "Let them have it. They can call it the, Child Gladiators, don't worry, no one's died in over a hundred years only because we haven't held it for a hundred years, Tournament.

"Look," Mum said, ignoring him. "The tournament is going to be held. There is nothing that can be done about it. You six are to stay as far away from anything to do with it as possible."

"Even the ball?" Hermione asked.

Mum sighed. "Yes, of course, you can go to the ball."

"Brilliant." Hermione turned to Luna. "Luna, would you do me the honor of attending the Yule Ball with me?"

Luna beamed at her. "I'd love to." She leaned over and pecked Hermione on the nose.

"Barf," Harry muttered. Both girls kicked him. "Oww! I was kidding."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

 _ **Eliminated Before They Even Get to Bulgaria!**_

 _In typical fashion, what just months ago was thought to be England's best hope for a return to World Cup glory since the Flying Lions won it all in 1886, England have flamed out and not even qualified for the finals later this month in Bulgaria._

 _Of course things went wrong for the Lions months ago with the attack at the Harpies vs Falcons match during the League playoffs when their star keeper, Marcus Flint, was killed by unknown assailants._

 _The IQF took a very dim view of those events and, with the mark of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named barely faded from the Welsh skies, yanked the hosting rights of the World Cup tournament from England and awarded it to Bulgaria._

 _Fans of the Lions should have known things were doomed even before Wales' Gwenog Jones launched a bludger into the skull of England slasher phenom Charlie Weasley in the opening ten minutes of yesterday's match. Down two of their expected starters, Wales ensured England's run of World Cup futility will continue till at least 1998 with a 780-500 win._

"Charlie?" Ginny asked.

"What?" he demanded from his bed.

Ginny edged into his room; pulling the plate she'd hidden behind her back into view. "I made you some biscuits." He stared at the plate of freshly baked shortbread. She gave him a tentative smile. He sagged for a second before tossing the paper on the floor.

"Milk too?" he asked hopefully.

Ginny grinned. "Bet your arse." She pulled her other hand from behind her back, revealing a large jug of milk.

He patted the bed. "Get over here." She quickly joined him.

"Mmm," he sighed. "You always made the best biscuits." He grabbed the jug and chugged right from. Ginny smiled around her mouthful. Five minutes and twice as many biscuits later Charlie sighed happily and leaned back against the headboard. "Thanks, Sprite."

"They'd have won if you hadn't got hit," she said. He focused on her. "Really."

Charlie reached over and pulled her into his lap. "Thanks, Sprite."

Ginny snuggled into him. "I love you, Charlie."

He kissed her crown. "You too, Sprite."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"You're not joking, are you?"

Recently elected Minister of Magic Amelia Bones smiled humorously. "I wish I could say I was, Rufus." Rufus Scrimgeour, also newly elected to the position of Director of the DMLE slowly sat back in his chair. Amelia filled a tumbler from the decanter on the cabinet and offered it to him. Credit where it was due, his hand didn't shake as he accepted it. She sat down across from him. "You can understand why I didn't want to have this meeting in my office," she said.

Rufus eyed Lords Black and Greengrass carefully. "And how much am I not being told?"

"Only our most closely guarded secrets," Anders said.

"We're the public face of our group," Sirius said. "Also the financial backers."

"There is one other entity," Amelia said. "But I think we'll leave that for our next meeting."

"Haven't you told me rather more than you should if you don't trust me?"

"Most probably," Amelia conceded.

"Next time?"

"I will present your case," Amelia said.

Rufus leaned forward slightly. "Forgive me, Minister, but you sound as if you might be compromised."

She smiled tightly. "There will be a contingent of twenty aurors arriving from the United States the day after tomorrow. A further seven from Canada and five from Germany will join them. They will bolster our ranks till we can bring our own corps back up to sufficient levels."

Rufus cocked a brow. "That's awful neighborly of them."

"Not so neighborly as you might think," Sirius said. "We're paying their wages plus a premium to their Ministries. We're also funding their auror academies for however long we keep them."

"By we," Amelia said, "Lord Black means our unnamed backer."

"I see," Rufus said.

"Tomorrow I'll introduce legislation to immediately bolster our own Auror Corps by inducting a new class of ten cadets. A second class of ten will be added and begin training as soon as you can fill it. Lord Black and Lord Greengrass will pledge the funding to pay for it."

Rufus stared at her incredulously. "Where the hell am I going to find twenty qualified recruits, transfigure them from toads?"

"If we need to suspend the potion N.E.W.T. requirement and train them remedially, we'll do it." She tossed a file on the table. "As of right now, those are your uncompromised aurors. The rest may be clean, or they may not." She tossed another file on the table. "I've uncovered five Unspeakables who were active Death Eaters and another dozen who were at least sympathizers. Evidence indicates Director Croaker may be acting under the Imperious."

"Merlin's balls," Rufus gasped.

Amelia tossed three more files on the table. "Those are the investigations into the escape of Peter Pettigrew, the abduction of Astoria Greengrass and Harry Potter last Christmas; as well as the attack at the Falcon/Harpy match. I want every accused Death Eater who got off investigated. I want every remaining auror investigated. I want to know who took Harry and Astoria. I want to know who ordered that attack, and I want to know which son-of-a-bitch broke Pettigrew out of Azkaban." Obviously shaken, Rufus stared at the files. She tossed a last file on the table. "Also, Berth Jorkins out of International Magical Cooperation seems to have gone missing. Find out what happened to her.

"Missing?" he asked.

"I hope you like your office, Director," Amelia said. "You're going to be spending a lot of time there."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Bill edged his way up the overgrown path. Wild hedgerows pressed in on both sides, forming a canopy of overhanging branches. It had been so long since anyone had been down the path he was forced to duck and maneuver past many branches to avoid getting scratched up.

"Tell me again why we're not using magic?" Sirius muttered.

Bill ignored him, the reason for not using magic was well discussed already. They wanted to leave as few traces behind for someone to find as possible. The track soon opened to a small clearing surrounded by a copse of gnarled old trees. Their branches spread overhead leaving only a very small circle in the middle to allow a shaft of bright light to filter down on a dilapidated old shack. The whole thing was covered in velvety green moss and was missing good sections of at least one wall. There was even a slender ash tree pushing through a hole in the roof. Frankly, it looked like a good sneeze would topple the whole mess. Bill stopped a step outside the clearing.

Sirius stepped next to Bill. "I think I'll skip contacting my agent." He moved to go past.

Bill stuck his arm in front of him. "I told you to stay behind me."

"Sorry," Sirius said.

"Stay here and don't move," Bill said.

"Like, for real don't move, or just stay in this general vicinity?"

"Don't go in the clearing and don't go more than ten feet back up the path."

Sirius shifted uncomfortably. "Are you havin' a laugh?"

"Nope." Bill popped the 'P' loudly.

"What?" Sirius yelped. "Are you seriously telling me we found something?" Bill was edging his way around the shack, being careful to stay just outside the actual clearing.

"Yep." He popped the 'P' again.

"What?"

"No idea."

"Then how do you know we found something?" Bill had disappeared behind the shack by now.

"Because we crossed a barrier of Repelling, Confundus and Misdirection spells about a hundred yards back."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sirius demanded. "Why the hell didn't you say something?"

Bill reappeared on the opposite side of the shack. "Cause we're not in any danger yet and I like fucking with your head." He made his way back to Sirius where he stood beside him with his arms crossed while contemplating the shack.

Sirius glowered at him. "I hope Harry is shaggin' your sister."

Bill snorted. "Lily would kill him." The two stood in silence for a few moments.

"What are you thinking?"

"Trying to decide if we can enter the clearing without getting killed or if it's just when we enter the shack we have to worry." He shrugged. "Nothing for it." He stepped forward. "Arrrgghhh!" he screamed. He dropped to the ground where he convulsed a couple of times before falling still.

"Bloody Hell!" Sirius cried. "Bill!" He took a half step forward before stopping himself. He drew his wand and traced an intricate pattern in the air that left a web of glowing lines resembling a dream-catcher. He then gently blew on the dream-catcher. It floated past the edge of the clearing and kept going.

Bill sat up and waved his wand at the drifting web of magic. It vanished and he turned to Sirius. "You've just passed curse-breaking 101; not getting yourself killed by blindly running in after the poor sod who just got himself killed."

Sirius stared at Bill for a second before sagging to the ground. "I'm going to kill you."

Bill chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm not joking, Mate. That was good. You're officially now a Curse-Breaker level two." Sirius glowered at him. "For real, Mate." Bill crossed his heart. "Every Curse-Breaker's first field foray is a set up. You just passed."

Sirius flopped to his back. "I quit."

Bill climbed to his feet and dusted himself off. "Being completely serious – and that isn't a pun – stay behind me from now on." He made his way to the shack where he drew another magical dream-catcher in the air. He blew on it and it floated forward to land on the door. The design flamed out, turned to dust and floated away on the still air. Bill tried two more versions of the detection web before the strands of magic twisted and bent into a series of runes. Bill pulled a notebook from his pocket, opened it and then touched the first rune with his wand. He dragged the rune to the notebook where it burned itself onto the page. He repeated the process for the rest of the runes.

Sirius had moved to stand beside him. "Well?" he asked.

Bill redrew the detection web and sent it at the door again. Once more it formed the series of runes that floated in the air. "You tell me," Bill said.

Sirius studied the Rune Tale for a few minutes. "The Blasting Hex first?" he asked.

Bill nodded. "Go ahead." Sirius used his wand to trace the Runic Negation to a Blasting Hex in the air. He banished it at the door and quickly cast a Shield Charm just in case. "Keep going," Bill said. It took another five minutes for Sirius to unravel the Runes and negate the spells on the door. Once finished, Bill drew the detection web again and set it on the door. For a third time the strands bent and twisted into a series of runes. "Well?" he asked.

Sirius examined the Runes. "We're clear, yeah?"

"Yes," Bill said. He pointed his wand at the door. "One – Two…" He cast a gentle Banishing Charm a split second before Sirius cast another Shield Charm. The instant Bill's spell left his wand he stepped to the side. It was a needless gesture because there was nothing on the door they'd missed.

"That was easy," Sirius observed.

"Too easy," Bill agreed. He edged his way into the shack. "Step exactly where I step."

"You really think we he hid one here?"

"Someone hid something here. Who hid it, or what it is, remains to be seen." They edged their way into what appeared to be the main room of the shack. A rotted old couch was set in the middle of the floor while a kitchen lined the wall with the hearth. Three doorways led off the back wall. Bill moved to the door on the left and peered in before moving to the middle door and then the door on the right.

"What do you think?" Sirius hissed.

"I think this room belonged to Merope," he answered.

Sirius peered over his shoulder. "The dressing table?"

"Yep." Bill drew another detection web and sent it floating onto the doorframe. It immediately twisted into another series of runes. Bill pulled out his notebook and quickly set them onto the parchment. He drew the detection web once more and set it in place. Slowly he shook his head. "Too easy." It took him about two minutes to negate the spells on the doorframe. Once finished, he tested the floor but detected nothing. He stood in the door for another few moments before conjuring a large rubber ball. He set it on the floor and gently rolled it into the room. The ball rolled across the floor where it bounced off the bed and ricocheted away. Bill straightened. He tapped his wand against his thigh impatiently. "Too easy," he muttered.

"Seems difficult enough to me," Sirius said.

"Ginny could have unraveled this."

"She could?"

"She might not be able to perform the actual spells yet, but she'd at least know the correct Negations." Bill drew another detection web, pushed it into the room and then sent a little jet of pale blue light at it. The web expanded in size, filling the whole of the room. When the web settled on the dressing table it twisted into yet another set of runes that hung in the air. "Shields on," Bill said. Sirius tapped his wand to the large diamond amulet he was wearing on a chain around his neck. Bill started forward but Sirius grabbed his arm.

"I'll go first."

Bill eyed him. "You sure?"

"If stepping in there sets something off the chances of me getting you out are slim and none."

Bill shrugged and stepped aside. "After you then."

Sirius moved to the edge of the doorway, took a breath and stepped in the room. "Clear," he said quietly.

Bill stepped past him and moved to the dressing table. "I know." It took him only about five minutes to negate the spells on the dressing table.

"Let me guess," Sirius said, when Bill just stood there, "too easy?"

"Don't get me wrong," Bill said. "There's been some nasty stuff in here. And anyone but a curse-breaker would be dead by now. But this isn't even Ptolemaic dynasty."

"I'm not even sure what that means, but I take it you aren't impressed?"

"No. This was designed to be taken apart. It's practically linear in arrangement. I wasn't kidding when I said Ginny could unravel this."

"Then why are you hesitating?"

"Cause the moment you think something's too easy is the moment you end up dead." He pointed his wand at the drawer. "Get the bag ready." Sirius pulled what appeared to be a simple leather sack from his pocket and held it open. "Here goes," Bill said. He used his wand to slide the drawer out. Inside was a tarnished old ring.

Sirius almost reached for it, but as quickly as he thought to Bill had levitated the ring and dropped it in the bag. He grabbed the bag from Sirius and pulled the ties tight. Sirius blinked. "Compulsion Charm?" he asked.

"Probably to put it on," Bill said. "Typical for jewelry type items." Bill dropped a yellowed bit of parchment in the drawer and slid it closed.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

Bill smirked. "A bit of misdirection."

"Misdirection?" Sirius asked.

"Just a little note from an unnamed Death Eater who discovered old Moldy's secret." Sirius stared at him before pulling the drawer open and leaned over to read the note.

One piece of Tom Marvolo Riddle's soul:

1926–1994

Good luck finding me.

An Unfaithful Servant.

"Nothing like a purge in the ranks," Bill said.

Sirius' eyes widened. "Now that is genius."

"Yeah, well, I'd like to take credit but Lily might kill me."

Sirius shuddered. "Brilliant… A bit scary, but brilliant."

Bill chuckled and started reconstructing the protections and wards. "What's that they say about getting between a mother and her offspring?"

"Don't," Sirius said.

* * *

Harry, along with his friends was already up in the loft when the Senile Section, as he had dubbed them, began trickling into the barn. He was far too comfortable; in his favorite spot with a leg hanging out the door, Ginny's hand in his, to even think about moving before he had to. Not a lot had been said over the last few hours. Everyone knew Bill and Sirius had gone to examine the home of Moldyshort's mother, but after three weeks of them combing through the abandoned manor house of his father, they weren't getting their hopes up.

Suddenly Bill and Sirius came out the back door of the house. "They're here," he said. The group climbed to their feet and made their way to the ladder. Harry went last, jumping down about half way. He turned just as Bill and Sirius walked in. Everyone in the Order had gathered for the meeting tonight and they all turned when the last two came in.

"Well?" Mum asked.

Bill grinned and held up the pouch. "We found one." Everyone stared at him in shock. They had been chasing after this moment for over four years. In the case of his Mum and Remus it had been over a decade and they could hardly believe they'd actually taken a tangible step forward in ending Tom Riddle permanently. "I think we may want to do this in our holding cell," Bill said.

"Let's go," Mum said. She marched out of the barn to one of the three little cottages hidden behind the Fidelius Charm and down to the basement that housed the oubliette. Mum handed Harry a large phial of thick black liquid. Harry couldn't help but shudder. He did not have fond memories of his last encounter with basilisk venom.

Bill moved to stand over the opening in the floor. "I'm going to open the bag. You pour the venom in. I'll close it and drop the bag in the oubliette. Sirius, you set the wards the second it hits the floor. No mucking about. You pour when I say pour, got it?"

"Got it," Harry said.

"Right," Sirius agreed. He drew his wand and moved into position.

"Everyone should prepare themselves," Bill warned. "He used a ring to make this thing. It's got a nasty Compulsion Charm that will hit whatever Occlumency shields you have hard. I don't actually know what it will do, but I promise, you do not want to put this thing on." But for Harry, the others backed as far away as they could. "You're up, Mate," Bill said.

Harry hesitated for a second before turning to Ginny and offering her the phial. Her brow furrowed. "I think you've earned the right to as much retribution as possible."

"Harry," Mum said, "we've discussed this before."

"If it mattered, it's too late," he answered. "Besides, Astoria told me it's just the primary fragment that has to be me."

"You're just telling us this now?" Mum demanded. "If it didn't matter why were you acting like it did two seconds ago?"

"Because I was being selfish." He focused on Ginny again. "If you don't want to, that's fine."

She snatched the phial from him. "Give me that."

Harry turned to Daphne. "Next one is yours."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"Let's get on with it, shall we?" Bill said pointedly.

Ginny quickly stepped into position. Bill held the bag over the opening. "Ready?" Ginny tipped the phial so the venom was just on the edge of spilling. "Now." Bill opened the bag and she tipped the contents of the phial in. Ginny experienced one of those moments where the whole world seemed to slow around her. The basilisk venom was very thick and during the few seconds it took to actually drip into the bag she was hit by the desire to reach in the bag and pull the ring out. She flinched, but then the surface tension of the venom broke and it poured from the phial into the pouch. The venom was still spilling into the pouch when an unearthly scream filled the basement. Bill pulled the strings of the pouch closed and dropped it. Sirius quickly activated the wards and the three of them leaned over the opening. They all dove away when an explosion rippled back up at them. The wards were strong enough to contain it though and nothing more than solid thumping of earth was to be felt by those present.

Bill picked himself up and dusted himself off. "Maybe I'll do some work reinforcing those," he said. He leaned over and peered in the oubliette. A tap of his wand took the wards down again. A strange haze of greenish mist and the smell of brimstone wafted up from the opening. Bill waved his wand and banished the offensive haze. "Accio, ring," he said quietly. It flew into his hand. He examined it for a second before flipping it to Ginny. She snagged it out of the air. "And that's two," Bill said.

"How do you know?"

"Because you could never simply summon a Horcrux."

"And you're absolutely certain it was one?" Minister Bones asked.

"Positive… Two sevenths down, five to go."

Ginny turned the ring over to examine it. The metal was rather soft and she suspected it was gold but couldn't be sure. There was also a black stone embedded in it. Ginny frowned. She rubbed the stone with her thumb. There appeared to be something engraved or etched on the surface. She spit on the stone and rubbed it again.

"You could use a scouring charm you know," Hermione said.

Ginny shot her a look before examining the stone again. "There's something on this," she said.

"Probably the Slytherin coat or arms," Bill said. He held his hand out. "We suspected he might have used Slytherin's ring so that makes sense." Ginny handed the ring over.

Bill squinted as he examined it. "Hmm," he said.

"Not Slytherin's?" Remus asked.

Bill tossed it to him. "Nope."

Remus caught the ring and examined it carefully. He sighed dejectedly. "Well, I guess I'll get to work figuring out just whom this belonged to."

"I will take that," a quiet voice spoke. Everyone spun around. Over a dozen wands leveled on the intruder.

"How did you…" Bill started, but trailed off when Ginny, the rest of the youth brigade, and Lily dropped to their knees. The woman before them merely stood there.

"Kneel," Daphne hissed, tugging at her mother and father.

Bill lowered his wand and sank to his knees "Forgive me," he said.

"Done," the newcomer answered.

Hermione tugged her mother and father down. "It's the goddess," she said quietly.

Bill's actions, along with Hermione's words, galvanized everyone else to quickly kneel.

Nimue held her hand out. Remus didn't move. "It is not necessary to be in possession of it to determine whom it belonged to or what it is," the goddess said. Remus glanced at Lily. She nodded. He slowly reached out and placed it in her hand. She held it for a second before quietly saying, "Cousin." A howling wind rose in the room, bringing deathly cold with it. Tendrils of black twisted and formed skeletal fingers that plucked the ring from her palm. As fast as the wind came it was gone. Warmth came when the goddess spoke again. "You please me," she said. "All of you."

"Can you stay?" Luna asked.

The goddess smiled and moved to Luna, reaching to cup her chin. "I'm sorry, I cannot."

"Please? Lily makes the most lovely lemonade."

The goddess bent and kissed her crown. "Such a lovely child," she sighed. And then she was gone.

A tear slid down Luna's cheek. "She never stays anymore."

Ginny moved to her. "It doesn't mean she doesn't love you anymore." She hugged her tightly.

Luna sniffed. "I just miss her."

"I know. I miss her too." Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Neville joined Ginny around Luna.

"Come on, Luna," Harry said.

"Let's go somewhere nice and just sit," Hermione said.

"Can we still have lemonade?"

"Of course you can," Lily said. She wrapped an arm around Luna's shoulder and pulled her along. The seven of them exited the basement, leaving the others, shell-shocked and still on their knees behind.

"I think I need a drink," Sirius said. Though he didn't move.

"I'll get the bottle," Remus said. He didn't move either.

"She invited her to have lemonade," Amelia muttered. The others focused on her. "Lemonade!" Amelia exclaimed. "She invited a goddess to have lemonade."

"I'll get two bottles," Remus said.

Harry and his friends had moved to the back porch after the destruction of the Horcrux and the formal meeting to follow. "It all seems a bit anticlimactic, doesn't it?" Hermione asked. The others all gave her incredulous looks. "Well, aside from the goddess appearing," she added.

"How do you mean?" Neville asked.

"Just… we destroyed a bit of someone's soul tonight," Hermione said. She struggled to find appropriate words. "And until She showed up it all felt rather…"

"Dull," Luna offered.

"I don't know if I'd say that," Hermione said. "I just kind of expected… more."

Harry tipped his head. "Well," Neville said, "considering the last one nearly killed five of us, I'm not going to complain about it being boring."

"Me either," Harry said. He squeezed Ginny's hand. She smiled weakly.

"Oh, don't get me wrong," Hermione said. "One can't even begin to measure how much better this was. I just… Well, I don't know what I'm trying to say."

"You're trying to say it can't possibly be this easy, Hermione," Daphne said.

"I should hardly think years of work to identify and find the Horcrux qualifies as easy," Hermione said.

Daphne rolled her eyes, or rather her remaining eye. She had recently exchanged her patch for a glass implant that at least matched the colouring of her good eye, but it was only glass and didn't move in tandem, actually it didn't move at all. Harry knew she hoped to eventually have a magical eye created to replace it, but she wasn't willing to have just a normal one and it was going to take close to a year to create a replacement that looked natural. "You know what I meant Hermione. You all do. Your concern lies in the knowledge that we cannot possibly think we'll destroy the Horcruxes and send the Dark Lord on his way without suffering more death and destruction. Enjoy this while you can, because this time next year at least one of us is likely to be dead… With luck it will be me," she said bitterly before abruptly climbing to her feet and walking away into the night.

"Daphne," Hermione called after her, but the other girl ignored her.

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand. "I've got her." She hurried after Daphne.

"I didn't mean anything," Hermione whispered.

"We know you didn't," Luna said. She leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheek.

Ginny caught up to Daphne in the barn. She walked up to the other girl and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Daphne shuddered and sagged to her knees. Ginny went down with her, holding her protectively. "I know," she soothed.

"It just hurts so much," Daphne gasped.

"I know," Ginny said again.

"I just… I understand, but I don't… Why her?" She gave a sob. "Aren't there thousands of people who actually deserve to die? Why do they get to live when Astoria doesn't?"

Ginny simply held her. She had no answers; no insight her father had given her. The world was often an ugly place. Even getting rid of Tom wouldn't change that. Maybe, things would be a tiny bit better, but there would still be bad people. They would still do horrible things. Good people would be hurt. They would fight and make progress, but Daphne's lament was the same as had been asked from the beginning of time and Ginny had no faith it wouldn't be asked till the end. It just was.

"It just miss her."

"I know, Daphne," Ginny soothed. "I know." They hadn't been there overly long when the others came in and sat around them.

Hermione reached for Daphne's shoulder. "I didn't mean anything, Daphne," she said.

Daphne sat up and reached for Hermione. She pulled her into a tight hug. "I know you didn't, Hermione."

Surprised by the show of affection, Hermione cautiously returned Daphne's hug. "I'm sorry I upset you."

"You didn't, Hermione." She let Hermione go. "I'm just being overly emotional. I'm sorry to have run out on all of you."

Neville reached for Daphne's shoulder and turned her to him. "How many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to pretend in front of us."

"We're your friends, Daphne," Luna said. She took Daphne's hand and raised it to her lips.

Harry reached out and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Remember what I said at her funeral? If you have to put on a face with everyone else, fine. But we _want_ your rage, Daphne."

Ginny turned Daphne's face to her. "You've taken my rage for the last year. I will never turn my back on you for giving me yours." Daphne shuddered and they all moved in, enveloping her in a protective cocoon.

Harry kissed her crown. "We've got you, Posh," he said softly. She gave a strangled half laugh, half sob and found his hand, squeezing it with a death grip. "We've got you."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Well, one of the things I wanted to look at with this story is what difference even one truly responsible adult might make. Because, let's face it, JKR's adult wizards really don't have all that much on the ball. Anyway, I think this chapter is showing some of those differences. The problem it's creating is what amounts to a lack of tension or danger. At least that's how I'm feeling. Guess I'm going to have to start making the bad guys a bit smarter as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER IV**

 **Good… Wait… What?**

* * *

Malala came out of the toilet and headed for the stairs. The summer seemed to have been a never-ending procession of garden barbecues. The kids were loving it, but she had to admit she was beginning to miss her own kitchen. She was also missing her daughter. Never once, before any of this, had she and David thought of sending her to boarding school. _They_ had wanted to raise their daughter and hadn't exactly counted on essentially moving her out a good ten years before they had thought they might. But they had. She was gone for the better part of ten months straight and when she was home, they either went on holiday or spent most of their time at the Briar Patch. They had actually moved into one of the three cottages hidden behind the Fidelius Charm on Lily's property for the summer. It was a lovely cottage, but she missed _her_ home. And she missed Hermione. She missed having her in _their_ home. And she missed the son Harry had become.

Before they had left for Hogwarts that first time, she and Lily had shared their two children. Just as Lily's guest room had been redecorated for Hermione, her guest room had been redecorated for Harry. The two had evenly split where they spent the night. But as time had gone on and the whirlwind around Harry had grown to a cyclone it had just become easier to be at Lily's place. She wasn't complaining, not really. It was a good life they had. Ginny, Luna, Daphne and Neville were wonderful additions to the pair of her daughter and Harry. She loved them all. Luna, especially, was a wonderful girl and she was quite pleased Hermione was dating her. It was far too soon to think they might be together forever, but she did think Hermione would be hard pressed to do better than Luna for a wife.

It was a bit difficult to navigate sometimes though. Take sleepovers for instance. When your daughter was gay, allowing any girl, even one she wasn't dating, to spend the night in your house took on an entirely different meaning. And the pile of teenagers in sleeping bags on the floor in the parlour, well you had to keep a much closer eye on them. Thankfully though, even though four of them had paired off, those pairs showed few signs of letting their hormones run amuck. In fact, she couldn't be certain Hermione and Luna had even kissed yet. She assumed they had, but she'd never once seen them kiss; she didn't count pecks on the cheek. She smiled. They really were cute.

She walked past Hermione's room in the cottage and stopped in her tracks. The door wasn't quite closed and through the crack she could see her daughter was standing in front of Luna kissing her. Actually, it was a bit more than just a kiss. Luna was sat on the edge of the desk. Hermione was stood between Luna's legs, her hands resting on Luna's hips. She did note that at least Luna hadn't actually wrapped her legs around Hermione. But she did have her hands wrapped around Hermione's neck and tangled up in her hair as they went at it. To put it bluntly, they were snogging each other senseless.

She quietly pushed the door open. "Ahem," she cleared her throat. The two girls sprang apart.

"Mum!" Hermione gasped.

"Drat," Luna sighed, "I was rather enjoying myself."

"I – I – I—" Hermione stammered.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I, well, erm—"

"Oh, honestly," Luna said. She hopped off the desk and faced Hermione's mum. "I'm fourteen, she's nearly fifteen. You didn't think we weren't kissing, did you?"

"Luna," Hermione groaned.

"I won't apologize for kissing my girlfriend, Hermione."

"And you shouldn't," Malala said. "As long as things have not progressed beyond what I've just seen." Hermione went from scarlet to molten and looked at the floor. Malala closed the door. "Talk," she said in a voice that brooked no argument.

"We haven't done anything more than kiss," Luna said.

"Then why is my daughter refusing to look at me?"

"She's embarrassed. I should have thought that was obvious."

"Luna," Hermione hissed.

"Well it's true. You're embarrassed, and we haven't done anything more than kiss."

"Hermione?" Malala asked. "Ah," she stopped Luna. "Let her speak for herself."

"We may have been on the bed once," Hermione mumbled, refusing to look up.

"What was that?"

"We snogged on the bed," Luna said. "It was amazing."

Hermione groaned. "Luna, would you please stop."

"You snogged on the bed?" Malala asked.

"Yes, Mum—"

"She was on top of me—"

"—Luna!" Hermione shrieked.

"What?" Luna demanded. "She asked."

"Stooooop," Hermione hissed through clenched teeth.

"You want me to let you handle this?"

"Yes."

Luna shrugged. "Fine." She pulled an imaginary zipper across her lips, plopped herself on the bed and waited. Hermione glared at her. Luna motioned for her to get on with it.

Hermione shook her head, muttered something under her breath and turned to her mother. "We've kissed on my bed. Nothing else."

"I see." She tapped her fingers against her thigh. "Sit down, Hermione." Hermione slowly did. Luna reached over and took her hand. Hermione tried to pull away, but Luna held on and shot her a glare.

"Relax, Hermione," Malala said. Hermione looked at her. "It's fine, Hermione. I'm not really even mad at you."

"You're not?"

Malala sat in the chair. "I'm just concerned. And I don't really know how to handle this situation." She paused, but Hermione said nothing. "I guess, maybe, the best thing to do is to acknowledge certain realities of your relationship while treating this as if Luna were actually a boy." Hermione blanched. Luna pointed at her lips. Malala shook her head. "Not yet." Luna sagged. "The facts are, that while there is no concern either of you might become pregnant, you are both too young to engage in certain activities with each other. Agree or disagree?"

"Agree," Hermione said.

"Luna?"

She unzipped her lips. "Disagree." She zipped her lips again.

"Good… Wait… What?" Malala asked. Luna pointed to herself. "Yes, you."

Luna unzipped her lips. "Age itself has very little to do with it. Strength and maturity of your relationship is what matters. I would say our relationship is not really ready for more than kissing." She zipped her lips again.

Malala pursed her lips. "Good enough I suppose. And it brings me to the question of the day. How much do I trust you and what am I to allow you?"

"Allow us?" Hermione asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, does it really do any good for me to tell you Luna can't be in your room? Will you not simply find somewhere else to be alone with her?" Luna nodded emphatically and gave a thumbs up. Hermione groaned. "Is she right, Hermione?"

Hermione tipped her head back to the ceiling. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation."

Luna unzipped her lips. "You did say you wanted to handle it." She zipped her lips closed again.

Hermione glared at her. "I'm going to kill you," she said through clinched teeth. Luna simply smiled and pecked her on the nose.

"That's enough you two," Malala said. Luna turned to her. Hermione glowered at her girlfriend for a second longer before turning as well. "Just please be careful," Malala said. "Pregnancy isn't the only bad thing that can happen from doing something you're not ready for yet."

Luna reached for Malala's hand. "I swear, Mrs Granger, I will never push Hermione for more than she is ready for."

Malala didn't miss the qualifying nature of Luna's statement. "And what do you think _you're_ ready for, Luna?"

Luna held her eyes. "Anything she is," she said solemnly. Hermione looked at her sharply.

Malala took a slow breath. "And for how long will that be the case?"

"For as long as she wants me." From anyone else Malala would think it nothing more than teenage ramblings; she had been convinced she was going to marry her first boyfriend as well. But with Luna, well, she'd come to learn the girl was different. It was rather distressing to think, if this relationship ended, it would likely be because _her_ daughter wasn't ready for the seriousness of it yet, but those were the facts and she very much tried to base her life on facts and not imaginings.

"Oddly enough, I believe you, Luna."

"I love your daughter, Mrs Granger. I very much hope it comes to pass that I spend the rest of my life with her."

Malala smiled. "I think Hermione would be very hard pressed to find someone better to spend her life with, Luna. Thank you, for being honest with me."

"Daddy always says, honesty is the best policy."

"Well, then, I would say he's a very wise man." She squeezed Luna's hand before letting go. She stood and pressed a kiss to, first, Luna's and then Hermione's crowns. "Be careful," she said, "broken hearts are nearly as messy as unplanned pregnancies," and left them alone.

Hermione slowly turned to Luna. She'd been stunned silent by Luna's professions and was only now coming around. "Did you really mean that?"

Luna leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Yes," she whispered. She stood and moved to the door. "I need to use the toilet. Meet me downstairs?"

Hermione gave a shaky nod. "Y–yes."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Two days before her birthday Ginny was eating breakfast with Bill and Charlie in their flat. "How many times do I have to tell you no?" she demanded.

"Sprite," Charlie tried. "My wedding's next spring. Are you telling me you're not coming?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Charlie. Of course I'm coming to your wedding."

"I'd kind of like to know you can behave before throwing the two of you together."

Ginny glared at him. "You did not just say that to me."

"Sprite—"

Ginny abruptly stood. "If one of us makes a scene and ruins your wedding it won't be me," she hissed.

"Ginny, please," Bill pleaded.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded.

"She's your mother, Ginny."

"She gave birth to me, big deal," Ginny retorted. "When was the last time she ever supported me, or encouraged me? When was the last time she didn't look at me like I was a disappointment? When has she ever told me I did well at something? Tell me?" she demanded.

"Ginny," Charlie tried.

"Tell me," she hissed. He fell silent. There really wasn't anything he could say. "Lady Greengrass, Mrs Tonks, Mali and Mrs Potter have all been more mother to me than she ever has," Ginny went on. "And every one of them, _every single one,_ has actual reason to hate me."

"That's low, Ginny," Bill said.

"I don't care, Bill!"

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe it isn't about you, Ginny."

"Exactly! It isn't about me. Listening to her apologize isn't about me. Having a relationship with her isn't about me. It's about her; assuaging _her_ guilt, _her_ pain, _her_ suffering. Well I don't give a damn about her absolution. I've got four women killing themselves to be the mother she should have been and I see no reason to let her rip me to shreds again."

"Can't you accept she was possessed too?" Bill pleaded.

Ginny's nostrils flared. "I'll give you it made things far worse," she said a bit shakily. "And maybe we wouldn't be here without it. But I dare you to look me in the eye and tell me I wouldn't have been yelled at, punished and made to feel inferior for being sorted into Slytherin without it." Bill said nothing. "She wasn't being possessed; she wasn't under Compulsion Charms or anything else last summer when she was blaming me for what happened. I was inferior. I was weak. I was stupid. I should have known better. That was all her, Bill. She has always blamed me and you know it." By the time she was finished tears of anger were streaking her cheeks.

"Ginny we just want our family back," Charlie pleaded.

"Please, Ginny, can't you try," Bill asked.

"I already am, Bill. I'm reading the letters she's sending."

"But you're not writing back, Sprite," Charlie said.

Ginny stared at them for the longest time. It broke her heart to see the tears in their eyes and made her own tears only that much bigger. "I love you both," she whispered. "I love the twins… I love dad." Her tears slid down her face and dripped in fat drops to the floor. "I tried, you know I did. I'll admit, not all of it was altruistic on my part. But I followed her rules. I did my chores; I did Ron's. I gave Ron a broom that should have been mine and look how he's treated me. Percy, my marks, my study habits, my following of the rules at home. I'm everything he should love. But he still hasn't apologized for the way he treated me." She shook her head. "And her, other than insisting _I_ would decide my life, what didn't I do?" She paused but they said nothing. "I'm sorry. I really am, but what you have to understand, the family you're trying to get back, for some of us, it never existed… And right now, it takes every bit of strength I have to be the person people who have actually given a damn about me the last three years deserve." She kissed each of their cheeks before moving to the hearth and quietly saying, "Lovegood Tower."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry was sitting in his usual spot in the barn with Ginny crosswise to him. She was lying on her back with her head in his lap. It was quite late but with only three days before they returned to school he was in no hurry to call it a night. His current relationship with Ginny was a bit hard to quantify. It was nearly a month past his birthday and he honestly wasn't exactly sure what, 'Take me back to the start.' meant. He could hazard a pretty good guess, but hadn't actually had the courage to ask. Call him a coward if you like. But after two years of wanting, he'd simply been happy he could take her hand whenever he liked and not have her cringing away from him. Better yet, often as not, she would take his.

"Harry?" she asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"Hmm?" he answered

"Honest question?"

Harry blinked his eyes open and focused on her. "All right," he agreed.

"I'm not accusing or anything, and you've both said there's nothing there from the day we met, and I know she's gay, but you're so close with Hermione and you care about her so much, were you really never actually interested in her?" Harry opened his mouth but she cut in front of him. "Honestly?"

Harry closed his mouth and thought about it. Had he ever considered Hermione, even subconsciously? "Honestly," he eventually said, "no."

"Really?"

"Honest, Ginny."

"Do you think she was ever interested in you, before she knew she was gay I mean?"

Harry tipped his head, scrunching his face up. "Honestly, I don't know. I don't think so though. She crushed on Sirius for a while, but I kind of think she's always known she was gay. Her mum says she suspected it from the time she was four."

Ginny tipped her head in his lap, studying him. "Did you _ever_ crush on anyone?" Harry blushed. "Who?"

"Come on, Ginny, do I really have to answer this?"

"Please?"

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head resignedly. "Mrs Tonks and Tonks."

Ginny giggled. "I should have known."

"Ha. Ha. Glad I amuse you."

"However did little old me catch your eye with all these older women about?"

"Actually, you're lucky I was only ten when I met Gwen," he retorted. "She did, after all, look about like what I imagine you will in another five years or so."

Ginny quirked an eye. "Her name was Gwen?"

"Yes."

"Short for Guinevere?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea."

"And she looked like me?"

"Sort of." He shrugged again.

"But she was older?"

Harry sighed. "I met her when we went to Disney World for my tenth birthday." Harry went on to tell her about the trip and how he'd developed a thing for a deck-girl by the name of Gwen. When the story wound down he looked down on her in his lap. "As long as I'm confessing everything, I should probably tell you I kissed Myrtle second year."

Ginny blinked. "Myrtle? You mean the ghost, Myrtle? The one who lives in a toilet at Hogwarts?"

"I needed answers," he defended. "She had them."

"Answers? Bloody hell," she exclaimed, sitting up. "You kissed a ghost to get answers about the Chamber so you could rescue me?"

"Erm… Yes."

She stared at him. "Anything else?" Harry flinched. "There's more!"

"I can only tell if you swear on your life to never tell a soul."

"Whom did you kiss, Potter?" she growled.

"Technically she kissed me."

"I'm warning you, Harry."

"Buckbeak didn't just escape," Harry blurted.

"Buckbeak? What the hell are you…" Harry cringed as she trailed off. Ginny was anything but stupid and he knew she was connecting the dots. "Luna! You kissed Luna!"

"She kissed me! And if you tell anyone we'll both end up in Azkaban." He closed his eyes and waited, sure he was about to die. Why on earth confessing had ever seemed a good idea he'd never know. When nothing happened he eventually cracked an eye open.

"Luna kissed you because you set Buckbeak free?"

Harry nodded. "Yes," he croaked.

She frowned. "But you were in detention the night he broke free. You both were. Wait a second! That's what she meant when she was talking about having an alibi. But if you weren't in detention then who was?"

"Does it matter?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "It's not that I don't trust you," he pleaded, "but if you don't know then it can't be forced out of you."

Ginny continued to glower at him. "She kissed you because you came up with some plan to free him?"

"It was horrible," he said. Ginny glared at him for another few seconds before her cheek began to twitch. Harry slowly grinned. "Seriously, she needs to brush her teeth or something." Ginny snorted. "Mouthwash too, probably."

She swatted at him. "That's my best friend you're talking about," she said with mock anger.

"Your best friend who kissed me," he countered.

Ginny laughed. "So you've kissed Gwen, Myrtle, me Hermione and Luna. Do I need to be worried about Daphne or Neville?"

"Urgh." Harry shuddered. "That's just gross. And what about you? Who have you crushed on? I think it's about time for you to confess a few sins, don't you think?"

"You wish, Potter. I have no sins to confess. I've never crushed on anyone. Nor have my perfect lips ever had the misfortune of kissing anyone but you."

"Never?"

"Never."

"You've kissed Neville."

"If the cheek counted you'd be dead, Potter."

"In my defense the only person I ever actually wanted to kiss was you."

"You wanted to kiss Gwen."

"You said the cheek doesn't count."

Ginny glowered at him for a moment longer before giving a great huff. "Fine, but just so you know, you owe me four freebies."

Harry raised a brow at her. "Fine, but you better get them out of the way before you kiss me, because I've waited over two years for you and when I finally get to, I promise, I'm not sharing you with anyone."

"Who says you're going to kiss me?"

"Me."

"Yeah?" she challenged.

"Yeah." He held her eyes and Harry was suddenly aware the air around them had become charged with something he couldn't quite name but rather liked. Ginny was also much closer to him than she'd been just a moment before.

"I'm good with that," she said huskily. Her eyes darted to his lips.

"Yeah?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah." She leaned closer still.

His lips were an inch from hers when he whispered, "Promise?" She pressed her lips to his. The kiss was far more intense than the two they'd shared previously, and Harry felt something, he guessed it was magic, move through him like a wave. It was warm and light, and felt of peace, acceptance, surrender and possession all at once.

Ginny's hand came up to palm his cheek as she pulled back. Brown eyes met green. "Promise," she answered.

Harry bowed his head against hers. "Thank, Nimue," he breathed. He pulled Ginny into his lap. With her back to his chest he pressed his face into the back of her neck and just stayed there.

Ginny wrapped his arms around her waist, holding them in place and let go of everything. Harry had been right about one thing. When she'd made him promise before he kissed her the first time, she'd been asking for forever. She'd been young and naive and a lot had gone wrong. But if Harry had proved anything over the last year, it was that he'd meant it when he'd given that promise. He had bent, contorted, and twisted himself into anything at all she needed him to be to keep it; even going so far as being willing to cut his heart out and watch her walk away if that was what she chose.

Only she had found that wasn't what she wanted. Daphne had made her see that; when she'd told her to snog someone else. Through everything Ginny had never once considered anyone else. At least not as anything more than a way to hurt Harry and most of that had been due to Tom. But hearing someone else suggest it, well, even Ginny had been surprised at the vehemence with which she was against the idea.

The damage Tom had done to her, the amount of control he'd taken still terrified her. But he had told her truths as well. Ginny without the diary would never have simply let the kiss between Harry and Hermione go without confronting them. She'd have confronted them, the truth would have come out, and their entire second year would have been different. Tom had nearly killed her. Even after the diary was destroyed he'd continued to affect her, control her and make her question any decision she made. Harry, more than anyone, had stood by her. Oh, Daphne, Bill, Luna, a great number of people had stood by her as well, but not one of them had she pushed away like she had Harry. He'd taken everything, every bit of her pain, anger, fear, even her rejection. In return he'd given her understanding, compassion, acceptance and, dare she say it, unconditional love.

Ginny turned in his lap. "Just so we're perfectly clear, this means you're my boyfriend again."

Harry nodded. "Boyfriend and girlfriend, perfectly clear."

"Right." She nodded. "Perfectly clear. And you'll go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Harry grinned. "I'd love to."

"Brilliant." She stared down into his face before leaning in to kiss him again.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

 _ **Chaos at the World Cup**_

 _Bulgaria's win over Ireland in the World Cup final was ruined when revelers attacked one of the camping sites for fans gathered to attend the match. The Muggle owners of the land were tormented by revelers dressed in the garb of followers of the slain dark lord He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and had to be obliviated after being rescued by members of the Bulgarian Ministry._

 _The attack is a black eye against both Bulgaria and IQF. Bulgaria were only hosting the event due to a similar attack that occurred in England at a match between the Falcons and Harpies during the League playoffs. The IQF pulled the hosting duties from England and gave them to Bulgaria when it was felt England couldn't guarantee the safety of teams and fans._

 _Given the relationship between Bulgaria and Durmstrang Academy they were an odd choice as a substitute country for an IQF concerned with attacks by dark wizards. Durmstrang has long been known to have a much more liberal attitude towards the teaching and practice of Dark Magic and the Bulgarian Ministry is known to be a strong supporter of the school._

Lily set the paper aside. "We need to meet," she said.

"Amelia already contacted me," Sirius said.

Lily pursed her lips. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"You and us, Lils," Remus answered.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not having a good summer. Come to think of it, he hadn't had a good year. Actually, it had been rather a long time since he'd had a good anything. And it all centered on Harry Potter. From the moment he'd stepped in Potter's compartment on the train to school way back in first year he'd been embarrassed, mocked, belittled, and generally all around been made to look an utter fool. Him, the scion of the most glorious of all the Sacred Twenty-Eight had been made to look a fool by a lowbred, lowborn, obnoxious halfblood! Oh, there had been moments of victory; Potter had served dozens of detentions because he had sabotaged his work in Potions. But anything at all of matter it was he, Draco Malfoy, who had come off the worse. It was now to the point first-years were openly mocking him; that little bastard, Osian Thwaite and his friends called him Roach to his face!

He had arrived at Hogwarts a prince and was now nothing more than the court jester. Even amongst his friends he was no longer being given the respect he deserved. Ever since he'd entered the compartment of Potter's little band of sycophants on the train at Christmas, Blaise and Theodore had distanced themselves from him. It wasn't much, but it was enough to know he no longer commanded their obedience. Even Davis, who was barely significant enough to be considered as more than a servant wasn't giving him the respect he deserved. He'd seen her laughing with a group of fourth-year Slytherin girls the day they had left the school. They had abruptly stopped when they noticed him only to start again the moment he turned the corner and was out of sight. Only Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe continued to give him the respect he deserved.

Now, Draco wasn't actually all the fool Harry believed him to be. He was actually rather intelligent. Or rather he would be if he stopped believing he was better simply by virtue of whom he had been born to. Sure Potter and his friends got better marks, but that was only because he didn't try as hard as he could. At least that's what he told himself. So maybe he was only half the fool Harry thought him to be. Or, maybe he was actually an even bigger fool than Harry thought. After all, who is the bigger fool, the ignorant or the willful? Either way, Draco did actually have a modicum of intelligence when he put his mind to it. And he'd been putting his mind to it since school had let out.

What he'd concluded was his position was much more precarious than he'd ever dared think. His mother was with his brother now. Orion Abraxas Malfoy had been born on August the 19th. The squalling brat was now just more than a week old. Mother and father were very pleased with this development. Draco was not. He only needed look as far as his grandfather to see the extent a younger brother might go to ensure he and not the older brother would claim the title of Lord Malfoy and all that went with it. Of course fratricide was frowned on a bit more now than days past, but that didn't mean it didn't still happen. One simply needed to be a bit more subtle than days past. Of course being killed by a younger brother was a rather small concern for him right now. But had he mentioned his own father, like his grandfather, was a second son as well? It was only by seconds, but in the wizarding world that was all that mattered. Draco had never met his uncle. Grandfather had been just as callous towards his son as his brother. Of course neither Draco's father nor his grandfather knew he knew the truth. Officially Dragon Pox had taken them both. Grandfather's journal said otherwise. If you wanted an indication Draco did indeed possess a modicum of intelligence, this, was, perhaps, the best indication of it.

He'd found and read Grandfather's journals and known better than to tell anyone. After all, what good would come of it? If Grandfather hadn't killed his brother and his own eldest son, then Draco wouldn't be the Malfoy scion. Bigger, stronger, more powerful, more cunning, Grandfather had become Lord Malfoy for those reasons. He had passed those genes to two sons and ensured the best of them became Lord Malfoy in turn. He, Draco was the next iteration and he'd be damned if he lost his inheritance or even had to share some small amount of it with whatever spawn his mother squeezed out.

Ever so carefully he set the bottle back in place. He quietly slipped out of the nursery and made his way back to his room. That was one problem dealt with. Potter and his friends, that was going to be more difficult but he had just the rube in mind.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Ahh, the best laid plans to start a book and then you get to the end and find the characters have given you the finger and done something else entirely and now you're left trying to figure out just what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER V**

 **One of _T_ _hose_ Dreams **

* * *

**HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry dashed up the stairs into the massive entrance hall with its magnificent marble staircase in an effort to get out of the torrential rain. The end of summer had come and once more he and his friends were back at Hogwarts. He wasn't certain he had made the right decision coming back again and he wasn't given reason to feel better about it when not seconds after stepping past the threshold a giant red balloon filled with freezing water landed on his head.

"AARRGH!" he bellowed. Drenched and spluttering he stumbled into Neville just as a second balloon plummeted down from above. Ginny deftly sidestepped the missile. "PEEVES!" Harry shouted.

The poltergeist flew a loop. "All wet anyway, what's it matter?"

Harry drew his wand but Luna grabbed his arm and pulled it down. "Don't she warned. Hermione hit him with a Drying Charm.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall demanded. She pushed her way into the crowd. "Peeves, off with you," she ordered. The poltergeist blew a raspberry at her but flew off, cackling madly about pranking planks and Potters potted with pansies.

"Thanks," Harry said to Hermione.

"Move along now," Professor McGonagall ordered the students.

Ginny took Harry's hand. "Come on, Harry." Still fuming, or rather steaming from Hermione's charm, Harry allowed Ginny to pull him to the Great Hall where they, along with Daphne, separated from the others as they all went to sit at their house tables.

As always the Great Hall looked spectacular, decorated for the start of term feast. Hundreds and hundreds of candles floated above, illuminating the golden plates and goblets set at the tables. The benches were already about half filled with students chattering excitedly as they reacquainted themselves with friends they hadn't seen since the end of last term. Cedric intercepted the three. He greeted Ginny and Daphne with hugs. "Doing all right?" he asked Daphne.

"I'm fine," she answered. "Thank you for asking." She indicated the badge on his robes. "Congratulations are in order I see."

He gave her a tight smile. "Yeah, could hardly believe it. They almost never pick a Head from the same house two years running."

"You earned it, Cedric," Harry said. He stuck his hand out.

Cedric shook his hand, eying Harry up and down. "Crap, Mate, you grew." Harry blinked. "That's all I needed." He glanced at Ginny. "You too, I think."

Harry slowly started to grin. Cedric was still significantly taller than he was, but it wasn't quite the head and a half it had been last year. "Already thinking about quidditch, are you?"

Cedric snorted. "The hell with quidditch, I'm more concerned about getting my arse kicked six ways from Sunday. The only thing I had going for me was your status as the school runt." Ginny snickered.

Harry pretended to look over her head. "Did someone hear something? I'm thought I heard Ginny, but she's so small I can't find her."

Ginny's wand slid into her hand, meeting his pointing directly at her. "I'm more than big enough to handle the likes of you," she said.

Harry grinned at her. "Sounds fun, when do we start?"

"Now, if you've got the guts."

"You wanna throw down here," he asked, "in front of the Head Boy?"

"Your move, Potter."

Harry sent his wand away. "Tomorrow, Gorgeous."

"Ugh," Ginny groaned. "Don't remind me." She sent her wand away as well. "5:30 is going to hurt."

"So we're still training?" Cedric asked.

"Yep/Yes/Unfortunately," Harry, Ginny and Daphne all said at the same time.

"Brilliant," Cedric said.

"You've been keeping up?" Harry asked.

The older boy nodded. "I even found a place I could take lessons this summer."

"Cool," Harry said. "We'll see you in the morning then?"

"You got it, Harry." He glanced at the entry. The flow of students had slowed to just a trickle. "Best get to our seats. See you in the morning."

"See you," Daphne and Ginny said. The three moved to the Slytherin table where they found empty seats with Xui, Anwen and Gwyneth. "It's my three favorite second-years," Harry said. He hugged each of the girls in turn.

"Hello, Harry," they greeted him.

"How are you?" Daphne asked. "Did you have a good summer?"

The girls shrugged. "Not really," Anwen said.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Know what you mean."

"She was my best friend," Gwyneth croaked.

"Oh, Gwyneth," Daphne sighed. She wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders and pulled her tight.

The world went suddenly quiet for Harry. The chatter and commotion around them continued, but he couldn't seem to make out words, instead only hearing what sounded like the hum of background noise as he watched Daphne try to comfort Gwyneth. His eyes shifted to Ginny as she comforted Anwen and Xui before drifting to the Hufflepuff table where he found Cedric flanked by Jessica and Veronica, the two Hufflepuff girls Astoria had been closest with. His eyes shifted to the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Neville were sitting with Fred, George, Lee and the girls of the Gryffindor quidditch team. They seemed well enough, but Hermione's eyes continually sought out Luna at the Ravenclaw table. As expected, she was with Dan and Andrew with not another member of their house closer than two spots away.

Harry was struck with a feeling of impending doom. Last year it had been Astoria. Whom would it be this year? Which one of his friends was going to be hurt when Voldemort and his followers came at him this time? Who in this hall wouldn't be alive next year because of him? He was startled out of his thoughts by Ginny's hand on his. He gasped and jerked away.

"Sorry," he said quickly with the hurt look to cross her face. He grabbed her hand. "Sorry, you just startled me."

She studied him. The initial shock of touching him had only ever been sharper when he'd grabbed her arm in the Entry Hall after getting yelled at by David after quidditch practice second year. This hadn't been painful like that but it was intense. His hand on hers now was still intense. It was settling, returning to just the wonderful sense of belonging they had found over the summer. "What were you thinking?"

Harry glanced at the others. "Later." She frowned. "Promise." He gave her hand a squeeze. She opened her mouth to say something but the doors of the Great Hall opened and silence fell. Ginny laced her fingers with his and turned to watch. Professor McGonagall marched in with a long line of sopping first-years following. Wet as the ride in the carriages had been the first-years looked like they'd swum across the lake to get to the school. A great cloud of steam was rising off them as she marched them to the front of the hall. Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool on the ground and sat the sorting hat on it. The first-years, along with everyone else stared at it. A moment later the hat seemed to straighten a bit. A long tear near the brim opened wide and the hat broke into song.

 _A thousand years and more,_

 _I have sung my song of yore._

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

 _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

 _A wish, a hope, a dream,_

 _To educated young sorcerers,_

 _A prayer built upon a daring plan,_

 _This is how Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each did value different virtues,_

 _So each did, their own house form._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

 _Prized far beyond the rest;_

 _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

 _Would always be the best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

 _Most worthy of admission;_

 _Cunning Slytherin_

 _Loved those of great ambition._

 _Thusly they did divide_

 _Their favorites from the throng,_

 _Yet how to pick the worthy_

 _When they were dead and gone?_

 _Yes, I was made to choose instead!_

 _Now, slip me snug about your ears,_

 _I've never yet been wrong,_

 _I'll have a look inside your head_

 _And tell where you belong,_

 _But as you make your home,_

 _Remember this one thing_

 _Hogwarts would not be_

 _Without the four that made me._

The Great Hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finished. "You ever notice it always finishes with the idea we need to come together?" Ginny asked, clapping along.

"It's got a point, right?" Harry said. "It took all four of them to make this place."

"Just to bad Slytherin went dark," Ginny muttered.

Professor McGonagall unrolled a large scroll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will come forward, and sit upon the stool. I shall place the hat on your head and it will sort you. When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table.

"Ackerley, Stewart."

A boy walked forward, still steaming from the Drying Charms, and visibly trembling from head to foot he climbed up on the stool. Professor McGonagall set the hat on his head and everyone waited. "Hufflepuff," Harry hissed quickly.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted.

"Bollicks," Harry muttered. Ginny sniggered and they watched as Stewart Ackerley took the hat off and hurried to a seat at the Ravenclaw table where everyone was applauding him. "Hope he turns out to be smarter than the rest of them."

"Luna's in Ravenclaw."

"One out of hundred," Harry countered.

"Dan and Andrew," Ginny reminded him.

"Baddock, Malcom!" Professor McGonagall announced.

"Slytherin," Ginny said softly.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Ha!" Ginny said, clapping politely while the rest of Slytherin house cheered loudly.

"Luck," Harry retorted.

"As if," Ginny sniffed disdainfully.

"Branstone, Eleanor!"

"Ravenclaw for sure," Harry said.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Damnit!" Harry complained. Ginny sniggered.

"Cauldwell, Owen!"

"Gryffindor," Ginny said.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bugger."

Harry snorted.

"Creevey, Dennis!" Ginny blanched.

"Gryffindor," Harry said, continuing their game.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Ha! All tied up," Harry crowed.

"Dewer, Amanda!"

Harry nudged Ginny. "Come on Weasley, or are you afraid I'll kick your arse."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"I'm gonna guess the next one if you don't," Harry warned.

"Dorne, Gabriel!"

Ginny gave herself a shake. "Hufflepuff."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Ha!" Harry taunted. "Good thing you're cute, cause you've got no future as a seer."

Ginny elbowed him. "I see you spending the night with your elbow stuffed in your ear if you don't shut it, Potter."

With three students left to sort, Harry had pulled ahead to a ten/eight lead on Ginny. If she didn't get this one, he'd win. "Gryffindor," she said.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"HA!" Harry crowed. "How's it feel to lose, Weasley?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Why do I like you?"

"You're addled, most likely."

"Addled!" she demanded.

Harry held his hands up in mock surrender. "Just the messenger, Weasley." She opened her mouth to retort but closed it again when Dumbledore stood. He spread his arms wide and smiled that grandfatherly smile that made Harry wand to stab him with a rusty spoon.

"Three words," Dumbledore said. "Welcome… Tuck in."

"Finally," Ginny said. She reached for a dinner roll. "If I had to listen to your whiny voice another second I was going offer to let Peeves shatter my eardrums." Harry opened his mouth and she shoved the roll in. "Shut it and eat, Potter."

Daphne laughed. "Well played, Ginevra."

"You better have washed," Harry said around his mouthful.

"Noppa," she said. She poured water on a napkin and made a show of washing her hands before serving herself. Harry glowered at her. She blew him a kiss.

Before he could respond, David Akers, Slytherin's quidditch captain the last two seasons, drew their attention. "Oi, Potter, Weasley." Paden Urquhart and Terrance Higgs, Slytherin's beaters were with him

The two turned to him. "What's up?" Ginny asked.

"Urq, Higgs," Harry acknowledged the other two.

"You two are playing again, right?" David asked.

"Damn straight," Harry said.

"And you're not fighting?"

Harry glanced at Ginny. "I don't know, are we fighting?" he asked.

"He hasn't hacked me off in the last half hour," Ginny said. "But he's barely above a Neanderthal so ask me again tomorrow."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "You know, I almost liked you two better when you were fighting."

"Cool," David said. "Sinistra already told me tryouts will run the same. Tiffany and Amber say they're playing again so we should return every player."

"Bril," Harry said.

"Did you fly much this summer?" Ginny asked.

"Near every day," Terrance said.

"With Wood gone, it'll be us and the Puffs for the title this year for sure," Paden said.

"Don't underestimate Ron," Ginny said. "I promise you, he can play."

"Yeah, but he ain't Wood," Terrance said.

"He got picked up by the Pride, didn't he?" David asked.

Harry glanced at Daphne. "I think so." Actually, he knew Pride of Portree had picked Wood up, but the Falcons had just made a trade for the Lion's departed keeper two days ago.

"Well, wherever he is, it isn't the bloody Gryffindorks, right?" Terrance said.

"Right," Harry agreed.

"Cool," Paden said. They talked quidditch a bit longer before the conversation shifted to whom the new Defense teacher would be.

"Can you believe they had a werewolf teaching us?" Terrance asked. Harry clenched his fist. Beside him Ginny stilled. Her hand moved to his leg and squeezed. "I mean we're lucky were not all dead."

"Terrance," Daphne warned, "have you forgotten Harry left school every night to visit with Professor Lupin when he was in hospital last spring."

Terrance glanced at Harry warily. "Oh, right, sorry. He's a family friend or something then?"

"You could say that," Harry said tightly.

"Right," Terrance said a bit nervously. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Harry said. He reached for a slice of cherry pie. "Cake or brownie?" he asked, turning to Ginny.

She smirked. "Yes." Harry put one of each on her plate and turned his attention to his dessert. Terrance wasn't worth getting into a fight with and he didn't have to like him anyway, he just had to fly with him. "Mmm," he moaned, "by the goddess that's good." Soon though the puddings had been demolished. Conversation was building to a roar again when it fell silent in less than an instant. Dumbledore was on his feet again.

"So," he said, smiling, "now that we are all fed and watered I have a few start of term announcements to make. Firstly, Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked you be made aware that Yodeling Yo-Yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs have been added to the list of banned items. I believe the list is up to four hundred and thirty-seven items now and would encourage you all to visit Mr Filch's office where it is posted on the door to make yourselves familiar with it.

His eyes twinkled and the corners of his mouth twitched. Clearly, Harry thought, Dumbledore was delivering that warning tongue-in-cheek. "Secondly," Dumbledore went on, "all students are reminded the Forbidden Forest is just that. Also, Hogsmeade is forbidden to all students below third-year.

"This brings me to our big announcements for the year." Harry sat up a bit. He already knew what Dumbledore was going to say, but it was a big deal. However, before Dumbledore could go on a deafening rumble of thunder shook the windows in their frames. A flash of lightening turned the Great Hall brighter than the brightest summer day and the massive doors slammed open. Harry blinked the spots in his vision away.

Every head in the hall swiveled to the man now stood in the entry. A great cloak, slick with rain shrouded his face and he leaned upon a heavy staff. A scared hand reached up and pushed back his hood. He shook out his long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair and began walking to the head table.

He moved with a step/thunk that echoed in the silent hall. Limping along his head swiveled about. And what a head it was. His face looked to have been carved of weathered wood by someone using a dull hatchet. Not even Harry's back, laced with thin white lines from being whipped, was as scared. It didn't seem even an inch was unmarred. His mouth was a diagonal gash and a large chunk of his nose was missing. As frightening as all that, his eyes were the worst.

One was small, black and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye moved ceaselessly, without blinking. It rolled left, right, up, down, side-to-side, completely independent of the normal eye and then it rolled right over. Harry assumed, because all he could see was white, the eye was looking straight into the back of the man's head. The man step/thunked his way to the head table, made his way to Dumbledore and stuck his hand out.

So this was Alastor, Mad-Eye, Moody, the legendary auror responsible for the apprehension or death of over two hundred dark wizards and witches. Harry leaned over to Daphne. "Good call," he said under his breath, "waiting for a normal looking magical eye."

She smacked him in the back of the head. "Vulgar cretin." Ginny sniggered.

"Allow me to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore said into the silence that held the hall. "Professor Moody." Besides Hagrid, Harry was the only person to join Dumbledore in clapping for the new professor. Every eye in the hall, including Moody's whirling one, focused on him.

"What?" Harry demanded. "Tell me he isn't going to know what he's talking about?"

Moody grunted, pulled a knife from his cloak, stabbed a sausage from the plate, raised it to what was left of his nose and sniffed it. He waited a second or two, seeming to catalog the scents and then took a bite.

"That will be enough, Mr Potter," Dumbledore said. Moody stopped chewing and focused interestedly on him again.

Harry gave a small nod. "Yes, Sir." Moody reached in his cloak again, pulled out a flask, uncapped it and took a long swallow.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "Now, where was I?"

"Big announcements, Sir," Harry called.

"Ginevra," Daphne said, "I do believe your boyfriend has been switched with a cave troll."

"A cave troll?" Harry asked.

"Well, how else am I to explain your sudden growth in graciousness and manners?" Ginny bit her lips. Harry flipped her off.

"My mistake, he's back."

"Ahh," Dumbledore said brightly. "Of course, thank you, Mr Potter. Big announcements indeed. First, it is my sad duty to inform you the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Harry glanced at his fellow teammates. As if Moody weren't enough to create a disturbed silence this latest announcement left most of the students looking as if they could be knocked over with a feather. "This is due to a single-round tournament to be held between the four houses of Hogwarts and teams from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons Academies as Hogwarts plays host to the Triwizard Tournament!"

"You're joking!" Fred, or maybe it was George, Harry couldn't tell at this distance, exclaimed loudly.

Dumbledore grinned and his eyes did that twinkly thing they sometimes did. Harry wondered if Lockhart might have picked it up from him at one time or another. "I most certainly am not, Mr Weasley. But I did hear one about a troll a hag and a leprechaun…"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Erm, maybe another time. Right. The Triwizard Tournament. Now for those of you who know what it is, please bear with me for those who don't. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago between the three greatest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A single champion was selected to represent each school, with the three champions competing against each other in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of fostering ties between the youth of our nations — until, that is, the death toll mounted so high the tournament was discontinued."

" _Death toll?"_ Harry heard Anwen whisper. She seemed to be one of the few to have even caught it. Near everyone else looked excited beyond measure. Other than his five closest friends and the five girls who had been close with Astoria he didn't see a nervous or concerned face in the hall.

"There have been numerous attempts over the years to restart the tournament," Dumbledore was saying. "Needless to say those attempts have failed till now. Staffs of all three schools, as well as Ministries representing those schools, have worked hard to ensure no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger and Hogwarts is thrilled to have been chosen to host the five hundred ninety-ninth, Triwizard Tournament.

The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted candidates for champion in early October with the selection ceremony to take place on Halloween night. An impartial judge will decide which student from each school is most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"I'm going for it," Miles Bletchley, a seventh year who had been a backup slasher on the Slytherin team since Harry's first year, said. His face was lit with enthusiasm at the idea of such glory and recognition for himself. Harry could see a number of people around the Great Hall had the same idea as they talked excitedly with their friends. Frankly, Harry thought they were nuts. He knew what the tasks were and having basically done very similar things; mountain trolls, philosopher's stones, dragons, basilisks and rescuing Astoria when she was kidnapped to name a few, his mum really hadn't needed to threaten to skin him alive if he tried to enter. Besides, he had more than enough fame and money to be going on with. He didn't need more.

"Now, I know many of you are very eager to bring the Triwizard Cup home to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "However, in an effort to take every precaution possible the Heads of each school along with their Ministries have agreed to limit participation only to students who are of age — that is to say, only those students who will be seventeen or older at the time of selection — will be allowed to put their names in for consideration. This," — Dumbledore raised his voice as a number of students had made noises of outrage at his last words — "as the tournament tasks remain very difficult and quite dangerous, measure is necessary to ensure the safety of the competitors. Believe me when I say, I know the tasks the champions will face, and were I to be given the chance to give a bit of advice to my seventeen year-old self, I would tell him to consider, at great length, before putting his name forth. Sixth year students who will be of age, you especially, should consider my warning. As such, to _ensure_ no student who is underage enters themselves, I will personally see to it that none of you are able to hoodwink your way to becoming a champion." He cast a glance out over the students.

"Now then, the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive in October and be staying with us for the greater part of this year. I expect that all of you will welcome them and extend every courtesy while they are our guests. I also hope to see, no matter which house Hogwarts' champion comes from, that you will all support him or her with great spirit. Now, it is late and some of you have very busy days tomorrow, so off to bed with you. Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down and turned to Moody while there was a great scraping of benches and feet on stone as students made their way to the double doors and the entrance hall where they split for their respective common rooms.

"First year, Slytherins!" a voice called.

"I don't care what he says," Harry heard one of Ginny's twin brothers saying as they pushed their way through the throng. "I'm entering."

"Champions will get to do things the rest of us never will," the other twin agreed.

"Well," their friend Lee said, "I turn seventeen the week before the ceremony. You better believe I'm entering."

"A thousand galleons prize money," the first twin said.

"So are we," the second finished. "Just need to find a way to get past whatever Dumbledore sets up and we'll be good."

"We're only a few months short," the other twin agreed, "no reason we can't enter if we want."

"Do me a favor," Harry hissed to Ginny. "Convince them not to."

Ginny looked at him funny. "Why?"

"Because you've lost enough," he answered.

* * *

"I swear, Ginny," Daphne said, "you better never break up with Harry again." The two girls were in their room sitting on Daphne's bed. "I thought I was going to swoon when he said that about your brothers and you having lost enough. You break up with him and I'm picking up the pieces and never letting him go."

Ginny blushed. "Didn't you call him an uncouth simpleton at dinner?"

Daphne waved her off. "That was before. Dinner was vulgar cretin."

Ginny sniggered. "That's it."

"I mean it Ginevra. You let him go and girls will be on him like there's no tomorrow. You might be fighting them off even if you don't. I saw more than one eyeing him tonight."

"Who?" Ginny demanded.

"And have you tearing them limb from limb tomorrow, I should think not."

Ginny scowled for a moment but brightened. "Well what about you? The tournament might be idiocy, but there is the ball. Surely you've picked out someone appropriate." Daphne blushed. "You have!" Ginny squealed. Who?" Daphne just raised a brow at her. "Come on, Daph, who?"

"Honestly, Ginevra, who do you think?"

"I have no idea," Ginny protested. Daphne rolled her eyes. "Well I don't! Neville is the only boy besides Harry I even know you've talked to." Daphne tipped her head. "Neville?" Ginny said incredulously. "You're joking."

"And what, Ginevra, is wrong with Neville?"

"Nothing," Ginny backpedalled. "I've just never thought about him I guess."

"That's because, despite most of the last two years, you've never considered anyone _but_ Harry." Ginny scowled. "It's true and you know it, Ginevra. And well it is, because that boy was put here for you."

Ginny sighed. "You saved me, you know. You and Luna."

Daphne took Ginny's hands. "And you saved me. All of you; even your heathen boyfriend." Ginny stretched forward and hugged her. Daphne returned her hug fiercely. "I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Daph," Ginny whispered. She sat back, again holding hands with Daphne. "So, do you think he likes you?"

Daphne blushed. "I'm not certain. We've spent quite a lot of time together this summer, but I rather thought he had a thing for Susan Bones last year."

Ginny considered. "Did you notice if he talked to her at all today?"

"I don't believe so, but I did see him looking her way during the feast."

Ginny frowned. "Well, we just need to give him reason to look a different direction then, don't we?"

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked warily.

"Just what I said." Daphne studied her. "Come on Daph. Don't tell me in all that training your mother gave you there was nothing about catching the eye of a boy."

"Ginevra," Daphne said, "I was born with a husband. Catching one was never part of the equation."

"Then what was the point of trying to look nice for Marcus?" Daphne cocked her head. "It's no different, Daph."

Daphne pursed her lips. "I think it may be time Mr Longbottom became aware I'm a girl," she said.

"And a very pretty one at that," Ginny said.

* * *

"Good night, Luna," Hermione said softly into her mirror.

Luna smiled and blew her a kiss. "Sleep well, Hermione."

"I will." Luna shut her mirror down and Hermione called Harry.

"Hey," he said, coming on after a moment. "How's life in the tower?"

She shrugged. "Good actually. The twins were fine. Angelina, Katie and Alicia were fine. My roommates actually asked about my summer. Even Ron and the rest of the idiots Neville rooms with were decent."

"Wow," Harry said. "Sounds nice. Can I move in?"

"Slytherin still Slytherin?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, it's loads better than it was since I got rid of Snape. Zabini actually acknowledged me. I think he and Nott may be starting to realize Malfoy's an imbecile." He shrugged again. "I just hate it down here. It's dark and wet. My things are always damp unless I hang them over the stove for the night."

"You did choose it," she reminded.

"I know what I picked, Hermione. I'd do it again a thousand times over too. "You're crazy, Harry."

"Ginny didn't want to be in Slytherin either, Hermione."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you really picking this fight again? What does she have to do to prove herself to you?"

"Well she could start by not hurting you for longer than two months straight."

"Are you going to hold yourself to the same standard?" Harry demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"It hurts, Hermione, that you can't be happy for me."

"Harry—"

"No, I'm done. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Harry!" But the mirror had gone dark. "Harry!" she tried again. "Harry!"

"What?" he demanded, shimmering into view.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Just, you keep apologizing, Hermione. You keep holding a grudge against Ginny but you expect me to keep forgiving you."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I really am. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Harry sighed. "You've got to get over this, Hermione. Ginny is my choice. She's always going to be my choice. Even if she eventually leaves me."

"But why, Harry? Why not someone else, like Susan Bones or maybe Amber from the team or even Daphne?"

"So Daphne is alright with you now? I seem to remember you liking her even less than you do Ginny."

"Harry, I like Ginny just fine. As long as she's not with you."

"Well she is, Hermione. I suggest you get used to it."

Hermione opened her mouth but stopped. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Harry blinked. "Seriously?"

"I can't promise to be perfect, but I promise to try harder."

"Just be happy for me, Hermione. Ginny will prove herself. You'll see."

"I'll try, Harry. For you."

Harry studied her through the mirror. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"See you in the morning?"

Harry groaned. "I miss summer already."

"7:00 is far nicer than 5:30," Hermione agreed.

"Way nicer," Harry said. "Which is why I'm going to bed now."

"Night, Harry. Love you."

"Love you too, Hermione."

* * *

"How about you, Longbottom?" Dean Thomas asked.

Neville glanced up from the book he was perusing. "Sorry?"

"What'd yeh do this summer?" Seamus Finnigan asked.

Neville glanced between his roommates. Ron hadn't said anything, but was waiting for him to answer. "Went to Inverness with my gran for a week." Neville shrugged. "Otherwise I spent most of it at Harry's place.

"You're really friends with that snake?" Ron demanded.

Neville glowered at him. "Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Luna, your sister, they'd die for me. You lot couldn't be bothered to do anything but laugh behind my back." The three boys shifted guiltily. Neville reached out and whipped his bed curtains closed. "Morons," he muttered and went back to his book.

* * *

Luna was lying in her bed when she heard a scream followed by a loud thud. She sat up and poked her head outside her bed hangings. Her roommate, Lisa Turpin, was lying on the floor, unconscious. Her other roommates, Isobel MacDougal and Mandy Brocklehurst were standing behind Lisa with horrified expressions on their faces. "I did warn you to leave my things alone this year," Luna said.

"What did you do to her!" Isobel demanded.

" _I,_ didn't do anything to her. She did it to herself. You two would do well to remember that next time you try and mess my things about." She smiled pleasantly at them. "Tell her, when she's ready to promise never to mess my things about again, things will go back to normal… Have a good sleep." She ducked back behind her hangings and pulled them closed.

"You can't leave her like this!" Mandy cried. Luna smiled happily and ignored them. She rather suspected she might receive a stern speaking to from professor Flitwick for it, but she was quite finished with having her things messed about. Lily might not be able to perform magic any longer but that didn't mean she didn't know the most interesting of spells. She had to admit a bit of curiosity herself. After all, what girl wasn't at least a bit curious about having a penis; even if it was only in her head and wasn't actually real? But the thought she'd believe her breasts were disappearing while she grew a penis didn't sit well with her at all. Her breasts weren't overly large to begin with; she certainly wasn't endowed like Hermione or Daphne. But they were hers and she was quite fond of them. She was also quite looking forward to the day Hermione touched them. It was actually a bit of a tossup which she was looking forward to more, touching, or being touched. Both sounded rather delicious to her. And it was with that rather delicious thought she rolled over and closed her eyes. Perhaps she'd be really lucky and have one of _those_ dreams again.

* * *

Kai flitted along the tower, peeking in the windows till she found the one she wanted. The sash was already open so she raised her hand to her lips and blew. A tiny cloud of glittering dust wafted into the room and settled on the occupants. She considered to do more but she had Spent far more than she should last spring. This would have to be enough.

* * *

Author's notes:

I like making Luna just a bit more aggressive. It works well with all that intellect.


	6. Chapter 6

**_IN HONOR OR OUR QUEEN'S BIRTHDAY!_**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER VI**

 **Constant Vigilance**

* * *

"You're joking, right?" Cedric asked.

The rain had not abated by the next morning and Daphne would have been all too happy to agree with the seventh-year Head Boy, but she had long since learned Harry did not consider poor weather a legitimate excuse to skip training. Nor was it an accepted excuse by any of the adults in the Order of the Serpent who were training them. So it was, she found herself beside Cedric on the front steps staring morbidly into the sheets of rain at 5:29 the morning of orientation day. "Have I mentioned just how much I loath you, Potter?"

"The sooner you get wet, the sooner you get dry, Posh," he said and set off. Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Neville followed immediately.

"I hope he steps in a puddle and drowns," Daphne muttered before plunging into the rain.

"Should have brought soap," Cedric sighed and followed.

Harry actually liked running in the rain. Though, as opposed to 5:30, he could have done with the warmth 7:00 and the sun would have afforded. But he didn't mind all that much. The truth was, he derived a bit of perverse pleasure from training in poor weather. It was easy to go for a run when it was warm and sunny. Forcing yourself out when it was butt-cold and raining buckets and not letting your mind win the battle to skip a day was a metaphor to him. After all, he reasoned, how was he to survive what was to come if he let a little water and cold beat him? No, he liked running in the rain. He liked being the fastest. He liked being the strongest. He liked being the best of them at fighting. Though he was smart enough not to say that to Hermione, least she kick his arse for him. But he thought, even though she was one belt above him, he could take her. Yes, he quite liked being the best.

Only today he wasn't. Halfway into a five-mile run and Cedric was keeping pace with him. Just then Harry's watch beeped. "Com'on," he said, stopping and turning back.

"What," Cedric skidded to a stop and hurried to catch him up. "What are we doing?"

"Keeping the group together," Harry said. About thirty seconds on they ran into Ginny. She turned around and joined them as they picked up first, Hermione then Neville and last Daphne and Luna. The five kept going as the last two went past and it was about thirty seconds on that Neville and Hermione turned around again. Ginny kept with them another twenty seconds or so before she too turned for the castle again. "You're with me, Cedric," Harry said as Ginny sped away from them.

"Lovely," Cedric retorted. About a minute later Harry turned back again. Even Ginny was only a small dot far ahead of them now and Luna and Daphne were out of sight entirely, around a bend in the path.

"This sucks," Cedric muttered.

"It keeps us together in case something happens," Harry said. "We'll have to turn back more often next time. They should never be so far they're out of sight."

"What could happen?" Cedric asked.

"You'd be surprised," Harry said

"We're at school, Mate. Hogwarts is safe."

"Hasn't been for me," Harry muttered darkly.

Cedric opened his mouth but immediately closed it again. A few seconds later he said, "I guess we'll keep tighter next time."

"Good plan," Harry agreed. He set his sights on Ginny. "Ready for this?" he asked.

"Ready for what?" Cedric asked. But Harry had lengthened his stride and left him. "Shit." Cedric grit his teeth and pressed after him. "That all you got Potter?" he asked when he caught up again.

Harry's competitive juices surged. "Let's see what you got, Diggory." He pressed ahead with Cedric matching him. Soon they were in a near sprint and quickly catching the others. "Coming for you, Weasley!" Harry bellowed.

She glanced back, did a double take, turned and surged ahead. "RACE!" she shouted. The other four glanced back, hesitated a second and took off as fast as they could.

"I better not catch you, Posh!" Her stride lengthened another fraction.

Harry's heart thundered, his lungs and legs burned but he kept on. Whatever pain he was in, he'd suffered far worse. Feet pounding, arms churning, vision narrowed to a tunnel he flew up the lawn to the greenhouses and the finish, slapping his hand against the wall an instant behind Ginny but a second ahead of Cedric and everyone else. He collapsed to his back on the sodden ground. As his heart and breathing slowed, the pain he'd forced out of his mind trickled in and his legs cramped.

"Ahh," he hissed, sitting up and trying to stretch.

Next to him Cedric was on his hands and knees retching. "Fuck," he gasped and took a breath. "You're." Another breath. "Fast."

Ginny was hardly any better, laying face down in a puddle. Though she managed to push herself up, focus on him and grin while holding her finger and thumb in the shape of an 'L' on her forehead. Harry threw a handful of mud at her.

By lunchtime, Cedric was finally beginning to feel he'd recovered from the morning. He'd thought his summer training regimen was pretty stiff, but Potter was relentless. He'd beaten him running, took about five minutes to recover before working through a strength routine that had left him with arms shaking worse than his legs and then walked off like it was nothing when it was all done. A shower later and the git looked completely recovered at breakfast. Weasley and the rest were hardly any less brutal. And they hadn't done even a single bit of Judo; that was tomorrow.

Harry sat down beside him, reaching for the breadbasket. He took a roll and passed it to Ginny. The rest of his friends, plus Xui, Anwen and Gwyneth, the three second-year Slytherins who had been close with Astoria filled in the empty seats in the immediate area. David and Daniel, the two seventh-year boys from Ravenclaw were already sitting with a group of girls further down the table. "You're not welcome here any longer, you know," Cedric grumbled.

"Just wait till I get you on the pitch this year, Mate."

"When are your tryouts?"

Harry shrugged. "Not sure yet."

"You lot opening all positions again?"

"Yeah, but I can't imagine anyone beating out one of our starters."

"Me either. Wish we were returning every player."

"It's only one," Ginny said.

"It could be worse," Cedric agreed. "Not like losing Wood, or when you lot lost Flint. I tell you, I'm not disappointed to not be facing either of them this year."

"You all keep thinking Ron's a pushover. I'm telling you he can play."

"I didn't say he couldn't," Cedric said. "Even when you lot took him apart last year I could see that. The point is he isn't Wood. I'm telling you, Gryffindor is ripe for the picking this year. Of course the tournament changes all that. Going to be hard going up against what amounts to All-Star teams."

"Kind of cool though," Harry said.

"It'd be pretty amazing to win the first Triwizard Quidditch Cup in over a hundred years," Ginny said.

"You're telling me," Cedric agreed. "Are you upset you can't try for school champion?"

Harry shook his head. "Not a chance, I've had more than my share of the kind of stuff they make champions do for that."

Cedric glanced at him but Harry seemed perfectly sincere in his statement. Ginny didn't look bothered either. "What about you, Ginny?"

She focused on him. "Trust me, Cedric, I want nothing to do with the tournament." The look in her eyes told him she meant every word. "Which reminds me, I need to talk to the twins." She stood.

"Want company?" Harry asked.

She smiled. "Sure."

Harry grinned. "See you, Ced." He stood and hand in hand they walked off. Cedric turned back to his breakfast to find Daphne watching him. "Are you upset you can't enter?"

She considered a second. "Ask Harry what it's like to be bitten by a basilisk, or to have your hand burnt to the bone because you tried to use a common shield to fend of dragon's fire." Cedric swallowed. "It is my opinion, anyone who enters that tournament should have their head examined."

"There's no reward without risk," Cedric countered. "Why do you think champions were so revered?"

Daphne shrugged. "It's entirely your decision of course. Should you choose to enter and subsequently be chosen, I will, of course, support you. It is possible you could do very well for yourself. That does not change my opinion to do so is the height of lunacy."

"You really wouldn't enter if you could?"

"I would not. What's more, Harry would not."

Cedric considered her. "Forgive me possibly being crass, but Harry had no issue at all trying to save your sister last year. Wasn't that a bit more of a risk than the tournament?"

"And should my life be threatened in a similar manner, there is no one, not even Albus Dumbledore himself, I would wish for more to come after me than Harry Potter. And he would, in a heartbeat he would come after me. But I promise you, even were Harry of age, _he_ _would not_ enter the tournament… There is a difference between life and death and a foolish competition, Cedric."

"You really don't want me to enter, do you?"

"I have lost my betrothed, my mother-in-law and my sister, Cedric. I am blind in one eye, and lucky to be able to see out of the other. My sister is an aching chasm in my heart that Ginny, Luna and Hermione are desperately trying to fill. I've no wish to see anyone else I care about needlessly risk their life. There are other ways to make a name for yourself, Cedric."

Cedric nodded slightly. "Well, you've given me a lot to think about."

"Despite my opinion, I will support and help you in any way I can should you decide to enter."

"I appreciate that, Daphne. Thank you." He pushed his plate away. "If you'll excuse me."

"Certainly."

"I don't think you convinced him," Luna said when he'd left.

"I could have used some help."

"We rather thought you were doing quite well on your own," Hermione said

"I agree," Neville said. "If that wasn't enough, I don't know what any of us could have done."

She smiled and reached to put her hand on his. "I'm just glad no one I truly care for is foolish enough to enter." She gave his hand a squeeze and held his eyes.

"Erm, y-yeah," he said blushing slightly. He pulled his hand away. "If you'll excuse me, I need to use the toilet."

"You'll be joining us in the library, yes?" His eyes darted to Susan Bones briefly, but she was speaking with Ernie Macmillan. "I could really use some help getting ahead in Herbology," Daphne said. He focused on her and she smiled. He stared at her, blinking dazedly for a second. She reached for his hand. "Please?"

"Erm, y–yeah, su–sure, see – see you th–there."

"Wonderful." He pulled his hand away and walked off; glancing back over his shoulder he tripped on someone's bag and stumbled for a number of steps before righting himself and hurrying away.

"Well," Luna said, "I should think the Besotting Plimpers will hit him shortly."

Daphne turned to her. "You think?"

"Oh yes," Hermione enthused. "I'm quite certain he realizes you're a girl now."

"Most excellent," Daphne said.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"What have you got first?" Harry asked.

"Charms," Hermione said. Harry glanced at Neville.

"I'm with her again," he said.

"I've got Defense," Luna said.

Harry grinned. "Brilliant, so do we."

"You lot are all together again?" Neville asked.

"Yes," Ginny said.

"Unfortunately we've still been saddled with Draco and Tracey as well," Daphne said.

"He's been awful quite this year," Hermione observed.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Harry said. "Wonder why, can't be because he suddenly grew a brain." The bell rang, signaling they had ten minutes to get to class.

"I guess we'll see you at lunch."

"Let us know about Moody," Neville said.

"We will," Ginny answered.

As was their custom, Harry and his friends arrived early, and bowing to Harry's paranoia since being abducted they took seats in the back of the classroom. Harry took in the room, noting there seemed to be no changes from when Remus had taught them.

" **CONSTANT VIGILANCE**!" Daphne read off the board. "What do you suppose that means?"

"To be constantly vigilant, I suspect," Luna said. She pulled her book from her bag and settled in. "It does make sense, doesn't it? Why do you think Harry comes back and gets us when we fall too far behind running?"

Daphne looked at him sharply. "Is that why you do that?"

Harry grinned at her. "Nah, I just like rubbing in how slow you are." Daphne aimed a kick at him that he dodged.

The room was quickly filling as their classmates joined them. Though Harry noticed there was definite avoidance of the front row. Curiosity over their new teacher didn't seem able to overcome the impression Moody had made at the Welcome Feast. Harry didn't care what the man looked like. He just needed him to teach. If they got another professor like his first two years he was pretty sure he'd revolt. Truth be told, he was a bit pissed Remus wasn't back. But he rather doubted Dumbledore would have had him even if his being a werewolf hadn't gotten out. The old bastard hadn't made a single inquiry as to his well being the whole summer; this after years of meeting every few weeks as he tried to mine information about Harry from Remus. The bell rang and there was still no sign of Moody. People looked around curiously. "Suppose he overslept?" Ginny whispered.

Harry shrugged. "No idea." A second later his senses went on full alert. His eyes narrowed a bit as he dove deeper into his wolf. He turned his head slightly. A very soft thunk, completely out of place in the rising bedlam of unsupervised students, exploded in his mind. He instantly zeroed in on it. There, an oddly blurred section of the wall was, ever so slowly, moving. His eyes darted to the board and the message there. **CONSTANT VIGILANCE!**

"GET DOWN!" Harry roared. Pulling Ginny to the floor with him. He tugged Luna's chair out from under her while Ginny grabbed at Daphne.

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

As seemed to be happening to him lately, the utterance of the Death Curse tripped something in Harry and at the same instant time seemed to slow, instinct took over. His wand slid into his hand while he upended their table. The spell impacted the table and shoved it back a good foot. He jumped to his feet.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

Harry jerked to the side, avoiding the green ball that flew at him. It flashed past and splatted against the wall

 _"Stupefy!"_ Ginny screamed from beside him. A splotch of red hit the disillusioned attacker. The instant he was hit the spell hiding him failed and Professor Moody shimmered into view.

" _DEFODIO MAXIMA!"_ Harry shouted. A purple ball the size of a quaffle flashed across the room and slammed into the professor. He staggered slightly, but other than the giant blotch of purple paint on his leather duster, was unhurt by a spell that should have killed him.

"Enough!" Moody barked harshly. He locked eyes with Harry, held his hands up and dropped his wand. Dead silence held the room. "Well, Potter," Moody growled, "seems you're even better than advertised."

"P–Professor?" Daphne croaked. She was holding her wand on him with her head poking up from behind the upturned table.

Moody's normal eye remained on Harry while his magical eye swiveled to her. "Aye, he said. "You can all get up now." He focused on Harry again. "Put it away, Son. You too, Lass," he said to Ginny.

"What the hell was that?" Harry demanded.

Moody step/thunked his way to the front of the room, leaving his wand on the floor where he'd dropped it. "That was constant vigilance, Son." He turned to face the class. "This room has been modified to function in the same manner as the live-fire rooms aurors train in at the ministry. For those of you slow on the uptake, that means all spells cast are transformed into balls of colored paint… Which, in turn, means—" He moved almost faster than the eye could follow, his arm coming up with a wand in it. " _CRUCIO!"_ A small ball off yellow paint exploded against Terry Boot's forehead and dribbled down in his eyes.

"Bloody hell!" Anthony Goldstein exclaimed over a number of people screaming.

"—I can cast any spell at you at any time I want," Moody went on. No one moved. Harry, Ginny, Daphne and Luna were still tracking the professor with their wands. "If you haven't noticed, there are some ugly things happening out there and the only way you stay alive is **CONSTANT VILIGENCE!"** he barked, eliciting another round of screams from those closest to him. "That's what I'm here to teach you." He focused on Harry again. "You lot going to put those away or not?"

Luna sent her wand away before reaching over and gently pulling Harry's arm down. "Easy, Harry."

Daphne did the same with Ginny. "Come on, Ginevra." The two resisted for a moment before slowly lowering their arms and sending their wands away.

"Holsters," Moody said. "Every one of you should get one… Sit," he ordered. Harry picked up his chair and with Luna's help set their table right. "Boot, Terry," Moody barked. Terry didn't respond. "Boot Terry! Are you here or not?" Moody thundered.

"Y–Yes," he stammered.

Moody's magical eye swiveled to him. His good eye remained on the class list. "Corner, Michael."

"H–Here." Harry and his friends went about picking up their things while Moody read the roll.

"Greengrass, Daphne."

"Yes, Sir." His magical eye swiveled to her.

"Lovegood, Luna."

"Here," she said brightly. "Thank you, Harry," she said quietly when he scooped up the last of her things and gave them to her.

"Welcome," he said tightly. He sat in his chair and reached for Ginny's hand. They both jerked away at the same moment. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said. She reached for his hand again. It was still there, far more than the normal tingling. "It just surprised me."

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"Later?"

"Right." Ginny wove her fingers with his. The sensation jumping between them settled a bit, only to spike again when Luna took his other hand. She smiled at him when he looked at her.

"Easy, you two." As one, he and Ginny took a breath and slowly released it. Once again the sensation jumping between he and Ginny began to settle.

"Thanks, Luna," they said quietly.

"Potter, Harry," Moody barked. His magical eye swiveled to him. Harry glowered back. Moody smirked and moved on. "Turpin, Lisa."

"Here." His magical eye focused on her for a second before marking her name on the roll.

"And Weasely, Ginevra." He looked up, focusing on her with both eyes.

"Ginny, Sir," she answered.

He tossed the parchment on his desk. "Potter, take twenty-five points for vigilance. Weasley," he pointed to a red splotch on his left shoulder, "ten for getting off your arse and putting me down. Lovegood, Greengrass, one point each for getting your wands in your hands. Potter," he pointed to the large purple splash on his chest, "another five for not pussyfooting around and killing me." He held Harry's gaze with his normal eye while his magical eye swept the room. "And none of you should think I'm joking." He motioned to the splotch of purple. "If this were to have hit me outside of this room, there'd be nothing left of me from here up."

Harry scowled as a number of his classmates turned to look at him. There was a good bit of fear in many of their eyes. Moody started pacing with his step/thunk gait. Harry's eyes traveled down the man's body. He'd thought it was the man's staff responsible for the thunking, but he wasn't using it now and Harry could now see the lower half of Moody's right leg was missing, replaced with a carved wooden leg ending in a clawed foot. "In case any of you had any doubts, this is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Your previous instructor, Professor Lupin was kind enough to leave me a letter detailing just where your skills are at. You seem well prepared in the creatures aspect of the subject, but are woefully lacking in your knowledge of curses. We will therefore be focusing heavily on curses this year. Curses and **CONSTANT VIGILANCE,"** he barked.

"I wish he'd stop doing that," Daphne grumbled.

"Fat chance," Ginny muttered.

"Now there are a number of different classifications of curses," Moody went on. "I will be demonstrating these curses throughout the year. You will learn to identify and defend against these spells. " _Accio!"_

"Aaieee!" Isobel MacDougal screamed. She'd been attempting to pass a note under the table to Lisa Turpin. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid objects.

Moody snagged the parchment out of the air. "What is this?" he growled. She didn't answer. He step/thunked to her, slamming his hands on the desk. "Answer the question, Miss Turpin."

"My – My time t–table," she whispered.

He straightened, leaving her time-table on the desk. "When I'm speaking you will pay attention, is that perfectly clear?"

"Yes, Sir," she said meekly.

"Five points, Miss Turpin."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir."

Moody turned and resumed his step/thunk pacing. "Now, where was I?"

"Identifying, curses, Sir," Luna said when no one responded.

"Right. We shall begin with the worst of the lot; the Unforgivables. The Unforgivables, should you cast one on another human being, will earn you a life sentence in Azkaban. There are three curses in this most dangerous classification. Who can name one…? Anyone?"

Ginny slowly raised her hand. "The Imperious Curse, Sir."

"Very good. And what does it do?"

"Allows you to c–control another person."

"Exactly," Moody said. "The Imperious gives you total control of another person. A person under the Imperious will kill their mother, brother, father, wife, son, daughter, anyone at all if they can't break it. Who can tell me why this curse is one of the Unforgivables?" Luna raised her hand. "Go on."

"The person under the curse is aware of what they are doing. Meaning they know they are doing something they don't wish to but can't stop themselves."

"Exactly! The Imperious is a hideous curse and is well deserving of its place as an Unforgivable. Later this year I'll be placing each of you under the curse." Ginny crushed Harry's hand.

"You're going to place us under the Imperious?" Harry blurted.

Moody stopped pacing and focused both eyes on him. "The situation is controlled. You will be asked to do nothing more harmful than to stand on one foot and squawk like a chicken. The point being to give you the chance to feel the curse and see if you can fight it off." Harry's cheek twitched. "Knowing is half the battle, Potter." He held Harry's gaze for another second before moving on. "That's one of the Unforgivables. Gave the ministry huge trouble a while back. Who can tell me another?"

A hand slowly rose into the air. "Corner?"

"The Cruciatus, Sir."

"The Torture Curse," Moody agreed. "Besides the fact the curse stimulates unimaginable pain in its victims, pain that can leave people with permanent damage to their minds, who can tell me why this one is so bad?"

Daphne raised her hand. "Greengrass?"

"You have to mean it, Sir. For it to work properly, you have to want to, even enjoy, causing pain."

"Indeed," Moody said. He swept the class a few times before what must have been a smile cracked his face. "We won't be demonstrating this one."

"Well, that's a relief," Terry said.

"Little yellow ball enough for ya?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I should hope so. Do better to not get hit next time. There are people out there who won't be as nice as I am."

Harry snorted. He couldn't help it. The man had got to him, he could admit it; something about hearing the words Avada Kedavra had changed what he'd believed was nothing more than an abject lesson into something else. A switch had flipped in his mind and he'd attacked… with the full intention of killing his opponent. And it was taking him a bit to come down from the adrenaline high. He was also more than a bit concerned about Ginny having to face the Imperious Curse. She'd seriously impressed him with how she'd led the discussion of the curse, but could tell she was still shaken by the idea the curse was going to be cast on her. He glanced at her, but she was determinedly focused on Moody. He couldn't help feeling a rush of pride in her. He didn't like it. She probably liked it even less. But one thing was clear; they were going to learn a lot this year. And that was exactly what he wanted. It was what she wanted. Just like everything since the chamber, she'd face it… And she'd defeat it.

"And that brings us to the last of them," Moody said. Harry focused on the man. "Avada Kedavra… The Death Curse… The curse for which there is only _one_ known survivor… And he's sitting, right, there." Once again all eyes were on Harry; many fearfully, some it was fear together with hatred, three pairs held nervous compassion, while Moody's were calculating curiosity.

"You're welcome," Harry said quietly. It was an act. Harry knew that. He was alive because of his mum; not because of anything he'd done. But there was a good chance someday he'd be staring down some of those hate filled eyes from the wrong end of a wand. He rather thought it a good thing for those people to have a healthy fear of him.

Moody inclined his head slightly. "Thank you, Potter." The bell rang but no one moved. "You will find you cannot reveal details of this lesson to your classmates till such time as they have had a chance to enjoy it for themselves." The class waited. "Twenty four inches on what it means to be constantly vigilant and why all but four, and I'm being generous to three of you, failed at it today." Still no one moved. "Dismissed… Potter, a word."

Harry held back, with Ginny, Luna and Daphne staying behind as well. "I don't recall asking anyone other than Potter to stay," Moody growled when the rest of the students had left.

"I'm just going to tell them whatever you have to say, so they may as well stay," Harry said.

Moody considered for a second before waving his wand at the door. It slammed shut. "Alright, now that the rest of them are out of here, how'd you catch me?"

Harry smiled humorously. "Sorry, Sir, but that information is on a need to know basis and I'm afraid you don't need to know."

"Harry," Daphne gasped.

Moody actually smiled. "Even better than you already proved. Good answer, Potter. Now get out of here before you're late to your next class."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The following night the six friends were sat in the library quietly conversing about Professor Moody and the upcoming lesson where he'd be placing them under the Imperius Curse. "Look," Harry said. "You can all do what you want. But the facts are, with the level of Occlumency skills we all have, we should be able to fight off the curse. I'm saying, even if we can, we should pretend we can't."

"It's the same as not telling him how you found him, isn't it?" Ginny said. "If we can fight it, we shouldn't give away the knowledge that we can."

"Exactly," Harry said. The others nodded.

"Exactly how did you spot him, Harry?" Luna asked.

Harry hesitated. "Well, part of it was wolf sense."

"And the rest?"

"When you grow up the way I did, you kind of develop a sixth sense for danger."

"Oh," Luna said. There was a bit of an awkward silence for a moment.

"So we're agreed, we do whatever he tells us, even if we can fight the curse?"

"Yeah, sure," the others said.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

So, who want's to guess? Is Moody really Moody or is it someone under Polyjuice?


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: So yeah, the response to this one will be interesting.

* * *

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER VII**

 **I'm a Mess**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Term was a week gone and Harry was in his bed when his mirror started vibrating. He picked it up and activated the sound. "Harry?" Neville's voice came out of it. Harry sighed. He was exhausted and very much looking forward to the day off from training tomorrow. "Harry?"

Harry turned the mirror fully on. Neville shimmered into view. "Hey, Nev, what's up?"

"Oh, good, I was worried you'd be asleep already."

"I almost was till you called."

"Sorry, not sorry," Neville retorted. "I need to talk to you."

Harry sighed again, mentally berating himself for contributing to Neville's growing skill at sarcasm. "Do I have to be awake for this, or can I just pretend?"

"Shut up and listen you git."

"You know, there are days I liked you more when you were terrified of me."

"Yeah, well I still don't think much of you so I guess that makes us even."

Harry chuckled. "What's up, Mate?"

"What's the deal with Daphne lately?"

It took more than a bit of Harry's acting ability to keep a straight face. "What do you mean? I haven't noticed anything. Is she falling back into a funk about Astoria again?"

Neville glowered at him. "Nice try, Harry. I know you better than that." Harry quirked an eye at him. "You pay attention to her." Harry's brow rose a bit further. "Not as much as you pay attention to Ginny, but you pay attention to all of them."

"Not helping yourself, Mate," Harry said.

"Shut up and answer the question, Harry."

"Fine, you're right, Daphne is flirting with you. That what you wanted to hear?"

Neville dropped his mirror. "She is?" he yelped. "Oops." Harry waited for him to pick the mirror up again. "Sorry about that." Harry said nothing, just waiting for the other boy to say something. "What?" Neville asked when they'd been staring at each other for a good while.

"What, what?" Harry countered.

Neville glowered at him. "You have no idea how lucky you are I can't reach through this thing and strangle you."

"Come on, Nev, a pretty girl is flirting with you. How bad can that be?"

Neville paled. "You really think she is?" he croaked.

"Yuup."

"Why?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea. You're kind of ugly if you ask me."

"Bloody hell, I'm going to kill you, Harry."

"Come on, Nev. You're a decent bloke. You're all right to look at, and I'll deny ever saying that. You've been a good friend to her. You're from a prominent family. You've a title. You're reasonably powerful. You're semi-intelligent. Can I stop before you start thinking I'm flirting with you?"

"She's right you know, calling you an ass."

"I don't deny that… So do you like her?"

"What?"

"Come on, Nev. Do you like her?"

Neville turned white again and Harry began to wonder just how many times he could cycle his friend from pale-faced terror to red-faced irritation before he blew a gasket. "I – I d-don't, we–well she's kind of pr–pretty."

"Kind of?"

"Well you've seen her."

"Smokin' to tell ya the truth. But I'll deny ever saying that as well."

"Would you knock it off?"

"Sure, so you think she's pretty. Anything else?"

"Else?"

"Neville," Harry said, "being completely serious, if all you think is she's pretty, then don't bother."

"Bother?"

"She needs to be more than pretty, Neville. She's got to interest you, challenge you, make you laugh, that kind of thing, know what I mean?

Neville cocked his head. "Yeah, I think maybe I do… Thanks, Harry."

"No problem… So what are you going to do?"

Neville sat there for a second or two. "I'm not sure. I mean I do like her, but I just never really thought about her that way, know what I mean?"

"Yuup," Harry said. Neville sat there for a bit and Harry just waited.

"Thanks, Harry. See you tomorrow."

"Hey, Nev?"

"Yeah?"

"No training tomorrow."

Neville brightened. "Thanks, Harry I'd have forgotten there."

"Yeah, I kind of figured you were a bit distracted and all."

Neville rolled his eyes. "Merlin you're a knob."

Harry laughed. "See you tomorrow, Mate."

"See you." Harry flipped the mirror off and set it on the headboard. He was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Ginny rolled to her back and massaged her temples. "I haven't seen her in months and she still gives me headaches," she muttered.

"Was'zat?" Daphne mumbled.

Ginny rolled over and rested her head on Daphne's chest. "Nothing, go back to sleep." Daphne gave her a squeeze and both girls drifted off again.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Two weeks into term Harry and his friends entered the Room of Requirement for the first time that year. Sirius, Mr Granger, Bill and Tonks were all there. "Bill!" Ginny cried and ran to embrace him.

He caught her up. "Hey there, Firefly."

"What are you doing here?" she asked when he set her down.

"New training program," Bill said.

"New training program," Sirius said when Harry asked the same question. "Have a seat, kiddies." Harry and his friends sat while the three adults stood in front of them. Sirius clapped his hands together. "We're not really sure how well this is going to work, or if you're ready for it, but with the way things have been going it's been decided it can't wait."

"So we're going to teach you how to fight," Bill picked up. "And we don't mean dueling. We mean an actual, knock down, no rules, curse you in the back, battle for your lives. Sirius, Tonks, myself, others as needed will make appearances as the enemy."

Mr Granger stepped forward. "You have all proven you won't run from what's coming. Each of you has already faced the enemy. You've done so individually and together. And you've done remarkably well when forced to. But there is plenty of room for improvement. That's where I come in. The others will act as your enemies. I'm your instructor. And before you wonder just how a non-magical person is going to teach you to fight, I'll say this. War is war. It doesn't matter if it's fought with spears, swords, guns, cannons, missiles, rocket powered planes or magic. Those things change nothing but the scale. The tactics remain the same. Questions?"

Harry and his friends exchanged looks before focusing on Hermione's father again. "When do we start?" Daphne asked. The others nodded eagerly.

"Well do anything you ask, Sir," Neville agreed.

 _That's what I'm afraid of,_ Dan Granger thought silently. "Get up then," he said. "Bill, if you would?" The room morphed into a perfect replica of The Three Broomsticks. "We're at war," Mr Granger said. "Where are you going to sit?"

Harry quickly took the room in. "There," he pointed.

"Why?" Mr Granger asked.

"Because I can see all the ways in and out of the dining area," Harry said.

"Good," Mr Granger said. "Sit down."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

September rushed along in a blur of classes, training, revision and quidditch. Tryouts had been held the second weekend of term. Slytherin's seven starters remained the same, but there was a lot of turnover among the backups. Miles Bletchley, a seventh year who had been a backup slasher since Harry's first year on the team hadn't bothered trying out at all, while Bradley Wallace and Thomas Grover, both sixth years, and fifth years Elgan Bole and Bo Derrick had resigned their spots when they failed to break into the starting lineup.

Harry didn't really fault them. It was a big commitment and none of them were likely ever going to earn starting spots. Not when younger, better players were in the pipeline. Unfortunately it meant Slytherin was going to be very green if a starter did go down. And quidditch being what it was, that was a distinct possibility. Regardless it meant five new players joined the returning nine. Cormac MacDougall, a third-year, became their fourth beater behind the returning Osian Thwaite. Harry's year-mate Hadley Skovgaard took the backup keeper position. Fifth-year Michael Rains was joined by second-years, Jamison Eldred and Xui Fung along with a first year, Amanda Dewer at the backup slasher positions. But quidditch was a thought for another day.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yes."

He stood and offered her his hand. "We'll meet you for tea?" It was the weekend for Hogsmeade and he and Ginny were going on their first official date. Harry couldn't have been more excited and was pleased to note Ginny seemed just as eager to spend a bit of time alone with him today as well. He hoped she'd let him treat her to a small present if something caught her eye.

"We'll stop and make a reservation," Daphne said.

"Thanks," Ginny said.

"Have fun," Hermione said.

Harry cocked his head slightly before smiling. She really had been making an effort to be happy for him. Perhaps he'd find something small for her as well. "We will."

"See you," Luna said.

"Be sure you go to the quidditch shop before you join us," Daphne said. "We'll not go with you after."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her. "Just for that we won't."

Harry tugged her along before yet another war of wit between two or more of them erupted. It would be dinner and time to return from the village if they got going. "I'm coming. I'm coming," Ginny laughed, stumbling along after him. She settled in at his side, shoulders bumping, hand in his. It was so strange to actually be away from the others an uncomfortable silence actually settled on them.

"So where should we start?" he asked.

"Quidditch, duh," she said. "She's not kidding about not going with us later."

Harry laughed. "True. Are you looking for something in particular, or just looking?"

"My gloves are getting a bit worn, but they should be good for a while yet." She shrugged. "I don't actually need anything else so I guess mostly just drooling."

"Maybe you should get a pair so you can get them broke in before matches start."

"We'll see. Perhaps if they've got a sale on. How about you?"

"Forms," Filch demanded before Harry could answer. Harry and Ginny produced their forms and waited while the cantankerous old caretaker scrutinized them. His beady eyes narrowed on Harry for a second, noting their clasped hands. He shoved the forms back at them. "See you don't do nothing you shouldn't with her."

It was everything Harry could do not to clock the man. "He'll be a perfect gentleman, I'm sure," Ginny said. She grabbed their forms and pulled Harry past the man. "I've never met a less agreeable human being," Ginny muttered as they made their way thorough the gates.

"Thanks for stopping me killing him," Harry said darkly.

"You're welcome." They walked in silence for a bit before she asked. "So did you need something at Q&Q or are you just drooling as well?"

Harry shrugged. "I might get some gloves just to get them broke in, but the pair I have should last the season."

As it turned out there was a sale on at Q&Q and both Harry and Ginny ended up getting new gloves. They'd also admired the new brooms for a while but they already had Nimbus 1700s and they couldn't play with anything newer at school so there was no point in getting the 2000; even if it was just about the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. The game-worn jersey signed by Gwenog Jones was still there as well, but Ginny had been given one by the Harpy's icon herself at the end of camp that summer so Harry figured there was no point there either.

They left Q&Q behind for the Curio Shoppe where they had stayed and talked with Karlie for quite some time. Sirius and Remus had been able to get her bass working with magic last year and Harry had a standing discount with her for it. She loved music as much as he did, so they could talk for hours and Ginny was forced to drag him out or they'd have been there all day. She was happy to talk music with Harry too, but she only had him to herself for four hours and she wasn't in the mood to share.

"You all right?" he asked when they were in the street.

"Fine. I'm just not in the mood to share you."

Harry glanced at her before stopping and turning her to him. "Sorry?"

"We've just barely had ten minutes alone since school started," she said, flushed, "and I'm not in the mood to share the few hours I've got."

Harry frowned. "I wasn't trying to ignore you."

"You weren't, Harry. I just want you to myself today."

"You're sure?"

"Sure I want you to myself, or sure I'm not upset?"

He shrugged. "Both, I guess."

"Yes."

"All right then, what would you like to do?"

She shrugged. "I don't care. I just want to spend time with you."

Harry considered for a second before he spotted a play park behind her. "Come on." He tugged her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Play park."

"Play park?"

"Yep." He led her over to the swing where he sat down. He patted his lap. "Come on."

She arched a brow at him. "Oh yes, I won't end up dumped on my arse like that at all."

"You won't if you face me."

"Face you?"

Harry blushed. "Yeah, you know." Ginny pursed her lips. "Or you can have the other one if you like."

Ginny grabbed the chains and hoisted herself up. "Budge up." It took a second to get situated, but once she did, it actually worked quite well. Straddled on his lap she could hold the chains or rest her hands around his neck. Which had very few, if any, drawbacks at all. Meanwhile his hands rested on her hips. A situation that had even fewer drawbacks than her arms wrapped around his neck did. Of course it was maybe just a bit forward. "Somehow I don't think this is Filch approved," she said.

Harry grinned. "Sod him."

She leaned forward. "Good answer," she said and pressed her lips to his.

He grinned goofily when she pulled back. "You're right. This is way better than the shoppes."

"Tell me about your songbook," she said.

"Huh-un, you tell me about yours," he countered.

She sighed. "I'm afraid I've already told you everything about it. Now tell me about yours."

"Have you tried?"

"Yes." She shrugged. "I don't even know where that came from. I was just trying to think of something that would mean something to you; something more than just asking you to be my boyfriend again. I started writing and the next thing I knew, I had that. And quit changing the subject."

Harry nodded slowly. "It happens like that for me sometimes. I'm just trying to say something and the next thing I know I've got this amazing song. Other times I spend weeks changing words around."

"So it's not always easy?"

"No. Where did you learn to play the piano?"

"At home," she said tightly.

"Your mum?"

"Yes."

"Did she teach you to sing as well?"

"Not really. We just all kind of sang. It was entertainment. Wizarding families don't have things like the telly or video games. No more questions about her. It gives me a headache."

"Sorry." He considered a second. "I guess I never really thought about how different growing up wizard would be."

"Growing up wizard?" she laughed.

"What?" Harry demanded. "You did."

"Well so did you."

"Not like you though. I've always been in the non-magic world."

"I kind of wish we had as well. I like living in both."

"Me too," Harry agreed. "Magic is great for some things, but so is electricity." Ginny moved her hands from his neck to the chains and started them swinging a bit.

"Harry," she said after a bit.

"Yeah?"

"We've been dating for eighteen days now."

"Yeah?"

"And we've kissed exactly twenty-three times."

"Yes."

"And I've initiated every one of them."

"Oookay?"

"I know things are kind of on me for a while but don't be afraid to show me what you want."

Harry stopped them swinging. For a moment he just looked into her eyes. But then his hand moved from her hip to the back of her head. He slowly pulled her to him. He kissed her gently, but then harder and for the first time their lips parted. She moaned softly and attacked, grabbing him by the sides of the head as their tongues battled. When they eventually parted his eyes were so dark they were almost black.

"I'm glad we were here for our first kiss like that."

Her brow crinkled. "What do you mean?"

"Just that we only get one chance for first times at things and I want to savor every one of them. You, on my lap, a swing, a bit of chill in the air, totally oblivious to anything going on around us, that's a memory."

Ginny blushed. "Well, I guess I'll never be one of those girls who complains because her boyfriend can't express himself."

Harry chuckled. "Do you mind if we don't talk about my songbook? I'd rather just show them to you when I'm ready."

"When you're ready?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I wasn't in the greatest place when I wrote most of them."

Ginny tipped her head. "Feeling a bit scorned, were you?"

Harry rocked his head back and forth. "Meh, you know."

Ginny leaned in and softly pressed her lips to his. "I can take it," she said when she pulled back. "Just so you know." Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight with his head tucked under her chin. Ginny rested her head on his. "Thank you, Harry, for believing in us, when I didn't," she whispered. He only held her tighter. After a while he relaxed a bit and patted her hip.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"I've been waiting for over a year to buy you chocolates; and funnily enough, Honeydukes is just around the corner."

"Well why didn't you say something," Ginny said. She pulled herself up off him.

Harry stood and immediately grabbed for the swing. "Ooookay, legs may have fallen asleep there." He rubbed at his thighs vigorously. "Ow. Ow. Ow." Ginny giggled. "Ha. Ha. Next time I'm sitting on your lap."

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up. I've been promised chocolate and if you don't provide I just may have to find someone else who will."

Harry grabbed her hand and set off. He hobbled along for a bit till the blood got flowing properly again. "Please, like anyone else could put up with you."

She turned on him. "Oh, you are so dead."

Harry smirked and pecked her on the nose. "Kill me and I can't buy you chocolates."

She tapped her foot while pursing her lips, pretending to be irritated with him. "Right, chocolate first, then death." She pulled him along again.

"Nice to see your priorities, Weasley."

"It's all about priorities, Potter," she retorted loftily.

They reached the shoppe and Harry opened the door for her. "After you." He followed her in and directed her to the case with all the fancy truffles and pralines. "What would you like?"

"Harry, you don't have to buy me these, just a block of their dark is plenty."

"I don't have to buy you anything, Ginny. But I've seen you eyeing these and I want to buy them for you."

She frowned. "They're frightfully expensive."

Harry leaned in by her ear. "You could have had me at any time over the last two years. I don't think my name, title or inheritance ever once played into your mind." He leaned back again so he could look her in the eyes. "Did it?"

"Never," she said softly.

"Then pick whatever you like, Ginny. I want to buy them for you."

She smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Luna?" Ginny said. She was tucked in her bed waiting for Daphne to come out of the toilet for the night. Sometimes it astounded her just how long it took her friend to get ready for bed. But it worked out well enough. It gave her time to talk privately with Luna; something she didn't get much of a chance to do during the day.

Luna's face appeared in the mirror. "Hello, Ginevra."

"Hey."

"Did you see Neville watching Daphne at dinner today? I think he's really starting to take notice of her."

Ginny grinned. "I did. And I think you're right. But I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"You're wondering why you still can't produce a patronus, aren't you?"

"Why am I not surprised?" Ginny muttered

"Harry's still not managing either."

"I know."

Luna pursed her lips. "Do you want the unvarnished truth or shall I tell you to just trust that it will come?"

Ginny grimaced. "The truth please."

"You were the one who taught me the secret, Ginevra."

Ginny sagged. "I don't fully trust him yet. Or trust myself, or something, right? And Harry's the same, isn't he?"

"You've hurt each other deeply, Ginevra; intentionally and not. Fate, desire, physical attraction, even love, can only do so much in the face of trust issues. You just need more time."

"But I've promised him. Just like he promised first year. And I know it's been a mess at times, but he did keep his promise. I really do believe that."

"Do you?"

"Yes!"

"But you can't produce a patronus. So you either don't trust yourself or you don't trust Harry."

"But I do trust him."

"You don't, Ginevra. You're better than you were. Far better. But you still don't trust that you're not making a mistake in trusting Harry which is, in effect, saying you don't trust him." Ginny opened her mouth but closed it again. "Harry doesn't trust you, Ginevra," Luna said gently. "He won't be able to cast the Charm till he does."

Ginny closed her eyes tightly. "And he won't trust me till I can cast it," she said.

"No," Luna agreed, "probably not."

Ginny sat there for a while before taking a deep breath and blowing it out. "Thank you, Luna. You've helped."

"I'm glad."

Ginny sat for another second before saying, "Nite, Luna."

"Goodnight, Ginevra."

Ginny shut the mirror off. It wasn't the answer she'd hoped for, but it was the truth. She was very happy to be with Harry again. But she couldn't deny Tom's influence as well. Being with someone meant giving up some level of control and not being in control terrified her more than anything. It was the reason she was still sleeping in Daphne's bed. It was impossible to control your dreams and her dreams were one of two things; nightmares of the diary and the chamber, or her mother.

Strange, she preferred the diary and the chamber. Bad as they were, they didn't cause her to wake with a headache.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Bill reclined in his chair, propping his feet up on the deck rail as he relaxed. Lily came out of the house. "Beer." She held one out before sitting down next to him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now get your feet off my rail."

Bill shifted, letting his feet crash down on the deck. "Yes, Mum."

She smacked his shoulder. "Harry, Remus and Sirius are more than enough with that. Don't you start with me too."

"Yes, Dear." She shot him a look. "Yes, Auntie?" he asked with a smirk.

She made a face. "Urg. That just sounds old."

Bill chuckled. "Trust me, Lily. I don't think anyone would ever mistake you for being old."

She huffed sardonically. "Six years of beauty sleep will do that for you."

Bill tipped his beer back. "Six months was enough for me, thanks." He tipped the bottle to his lips again.

"Not from where I'm sitting," Lily countered. Bill snorted and started hacking. Lily laughed. "Walked into that one, Bill."

He wiped his mouth. "Least I know Harry comes by it honestly." Lily just smirked. "You know, I'm not sure James didn't get a bad rap in this whole mess. Near as I can tell he was a saint for putting up with you."

"Putting up with me," Lily huffed. "Try putting up with your husband being best mates with _Lord_ Sirius Black."

Bill chuckled. "I can imagine."

"Yes, unfortunately, you can." They fell silent for quite a while before one of them spoke again. "What are we doing here, Bill?"

He turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"This," she waved her hand indicating them both, "made sense when Harry and Ginny were in the barn till all hours. But they've been at school a month now and we're still here, sitting on the porch, drinking a beer."

Bill let out a sigh. "I can go if you want."

"Am I wrong in thinking you're not here just because your sister is dating my son?"

Bill carefully peeled the label from his bottle. "I'm not sure why I'm here, Lily."

She waited a few seconds before answering. "I'm ten years older than you, Bill."

"I know."

"My son is dating your sister."

"Yep."

"Do you have any idea how fucked up that is?"

Bill took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I should probably go."

"You should," she agreed. He drained the last of his beer before standing. Without a word he crossed the deck. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

Bill stopped but didn't turn back. "We don't have a meeting."

"I know."

He stood there a moment before answering. "To be fair, you started it; telling me I could talk to you."

"I did," she admitted.

He stood there a few moments. "You're right, this is fucked up." He was down the steps and a sharp crack later gone from sight.

Lily slumped in her seat. "Shit." Not sure if she was glad he'd left or angry he hadn't stayed she chucked her bottle into the yard. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck. Damn, and shit again." She'd barely finished venting when another sharp crack had her on her feet.

Bill stalked up the steps. "To hell with your son and my sister," he growled. He backed her to the wall and crashed his lips down on hers. She didn't disappoint, grabbing him by the head and pulling him in. They kissed wildly for a few minutes before slowing to stop with his head bowed against hers.

"This is still fucked up," she said.

"I don't care."

"Good." She pulled him in again. He covered her mouth before moving to her neck. "Upstairs," she gasped. "Now."

He grabbed her by the bum, lifting her clean off the ground. She wrapped her legs around him and he easily carried her in the house and up the stairs. Entering her room he kicked the door closed and carried her to the bed. She pulled him on top of her, groaning hungrily into his mouth as his weight settled on her body. Very quickly they were shedding their clothes. He moved between her legs and she grabbed him by the balls, _firmly._ Bill froze. Her eyes were glazed with desire, but it did nothing to hide the danger there.

"You cheat on me, fuck me over like you did any of those women before Sandra, I'll castrate you." Bill swallowed. Right then, his balls in her hand, he didn't doubt she meant it. "And then I'll give you to my son… Clear?"

He nodded. "Clear."

"Good. Now fuck me."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The next morning Lily stumbled into the kitchen more than a bit later than normal. She slumped down in a chair, propped her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands. A cup of coffee was slid in front of her. She blindly reached for it, sipped loudly at the scalding liquid, sighed deeply, opened her eyes and froze.

"Morning," Malala said. She sipped from her cup while eyeing her over the rim.

Lily's eyes widened before darting to the clock. "Oh hell," she groaned.

"Sooo," Malala drawled, "that was Ginny's brother I saw come down the stairs this morning?" Lily glared at her. Malala sipped from her cup. The corner of her mouth turned up. Lily grabbed a muffin and threw it at her. She missed. Malala's smile grew. Lily's face cracked. Malala set her cup down. She drew her finger lazily around the rim. "Sooo, strapping _young_ lad like that, I'm assuming it was good?"

Lily snorted. "It's been thirteen years. He could have misplaced it and I'd have shattered the windows."

"Lily!"

"Well you asked!"

Malala bowed her head, shaking it exasperatedly. "And people think he gets it from Sirius," she muttered. She looked up. Lily was biting her lips. They both started to laugh but Lily's soon turned into a sob. "Lily?"

"What must James think of me?"

Malala scooted her chair around the table. She pulled Lily into her arms. "Oh, Luv." She kissed her crown. "The vows are till death do you part. He understands."

"I don't," Lily croaked.

Malala let out a long sigh. "Honestly, Luv, I don't know if you ever will."

"I wouldn't even let James put his hands up my shirt till we were married."

"You were a baby, Luv; not a grown woman who hasn't know the touch of a man in over a decade."

Lily found Malala's hand and wove their fingers together. "How can I feel this way about someone else?" she whispered.

Malala pushed her up. She took Lily's face in her hands. "I don't know, Lily… All I know is, It – Isn't – Wrong."

Lily stared at her. "Promise?" she sniffed.

Malala pulled her head down, kissing her. "Promise." She tucked Lily's head under her chin and held her. Lily clung to her. She kissed her crown again. "Promise."

* * *

"Do I know her?" Charlie asked.

Bill blew out a breath. "Unfortunately."

Charlie frowned while he thought about. He looked up suddenly. "You didn't?" Bill pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fuck off!" Charlie exploded. "You shagged the mother of your baby sister's boyfriend! Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"I think I love her, Charlie."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, tell me somthin' I haven't heard before."

"I'm serious, Charlie. I think I love her."

"You better," Charlie huffed. "Cause it's the only way her son won't kill you." Bill glowered at him. "And don't expect no help from me either. The way she's taken Ginny in, you fuck her over, I'll be holding you down for him."

"Thanks, Bro. Mind if I ask what happens if she fucks me over?"

Charlie gave him an incredulous look. "You're joking, right."

"I was loyal to Sandra, didn't look at another girl from the time we got together till bloody damn Lily Potter waltzes in tells me I can talk to her."

"Bloody damn," Charlie retorted, "sounds like you're arse over tit for her, Bro."

"Just fuck off will you?"

Charlie sat back in his chair fuming. "Where'd you leave it?"

"I'm supposed to go over after work."

"And she really shagged you?"

"Only after she threatened to castrate me." Charlie arched a brow. "Grabbed my balls, told if I fucked her over she'd castrate me and then she'd give me to Harry."

Charlie slowly shook his head. "Well, I guess you know what's what."

Bill snorted. "I thought Sandra was scary."

"Oh, she was; right after Tonks, Ginny, Mum and your new girlfriend."

Bill blew a breath out. "She's going to kill me, isn't she?"

"Ginny?"

"Yep."

"Probably."

Bill nodded. "Thought so."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Bill went to open the door but stopped. It had been a good year since he'd knocked before entering Lily's house but now it felt like he should. He was still standing there a bit confused about how to proceed when the door opened. Shoulder to shoulder, Malala and Andi faced him. They looked up at him. He looked down at them. "Can you imagine what we'll do to you if you hurt her?" Mali asked.

"I've a fair idea."

They studied him a second longer. "No," Andi said, "you don't."

"Fair enough."

They parted. "She's in the parlour," Mali said.

He moved to go past them. "Thanks."

"Bill?" Andi said.

He paused. "Yeah?"

"No flowers?"

He turned back. "I didn't think I should."

"Why not?" Mali asked

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess I'm not a hundred percent sure she isn't going to throw me out."

"I thought so." She plucked her coat from the tree and reached into the sleeve. A second later she pulled out a single white rose. She offered it to him. "I don't think she's going to throw you out." He slowly took it from her.

"Go on," Andi said, "she's waiting for you."

He bowed his head slightly. "My thanks."

* * *

Lily nervously smoothed her dress. To say the least, it had been a day. But Mali and Andi had spent the day, talking her off the ledge a half dozen times and here she was, nervous as a schoolgirl. Yes, there was a lot to deal with. _He_ might be a lot to deal with. She didn't like his history one bit. But people could change. And she wanted this. She wanted this more than just about anything she had since waking from the coma more than seven years ago. Right now, she knew, Mali and Andi were reading Bill the riot act. She'd tried talking them out of it, but they'd insisted, and sworn they wouldn't be too terrible. Honestly, it was kind of nice. She heard the door close and then footsteps and a soft rapping of knuckles on the door.

"Come in," she said quietly.

Bill pushed the door open. Lily was standing in front of the fireplace. She was wearing a modestly cut, long sleeved green dress and black heels. A pair of diamond earrings he'd never seen before dangled from her ears. She'd put on makeup, accentuating her eyes and pulled her long brown hair around to hang in a satiny sheath over her right shoulder, leaving the creamy skin of her neck exposed. She hadn't bothered covering the marks he'd left there. He winced.

"Hi," she said.

He met her eyes. "Hi."

She searched his neck. "I see you escaped unscathed." Her eyes danced mischievously. "That's rather disappointing."

Bill triggered the release on his wand and canceled the glamour on his neck. "Better?"

She grinned. "Much."

He offered her the rose. "For you."

She took it, raised it to her nose and inhaled. "Thank you."

"Thank your guard," he said. "I wasn't sure you weren't going to throw me out."

She stepped closer, looking up at him. "We're really going to do this?"

He took a step towards her. "Tell me what you want, Lily."

She took another step. "What do you want, Bill?"

He reached for her, pulling her by the back of the head till his lips pressed to hers in a soft kiss. "You, Lily Potter," he said when he pulled back. "I want you."

"I'm a mess," she whispered.

"So am I."

She stretched up to kiss him again. "I know. But I'm less of a mess with you around."

He pulled her tight, tucking her head under his chin. "Me too."

* * *

"We should probably go," Mali observed. Andi pouted. "Don't you even."

"Spoil sport," Andi sighed. But she waved her wand; canceling the Eavesdropping Charm.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

So, I've been building to Lily/Bill for a while now. I'm very curious to see how people react.

And good news! I've manage to write about 5000 words in the last week. Which is 5000 more than in the last three months. I'm feeling recharged and now have a good idea of where book six/year five is going. Word of warning. It's going to get dark. Very dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: Well, the response to Lily and Bill was far better than expected. We'll have to wait a bit to learn what H & G think.

Also, I'm not one to ask people to review for me, generally taking the view that people will if they want. That said, last chapter got 21 reviews, which set a bit of a record for not just this story, but all of them in this series. It was kind of nice. So thank you very much for all your kind words and support.

Last, were at about 50/50 on Moody being the real Moody and not an imposter. Time will tell.

* * *

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER VIII**

 **I Don't Want to get Blood on my Beans**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Ready?" Harry asked. It was the third Friday of October and notices had gone up a week ago that the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegations would be arriving tonight. The students had been excused from last period for the day so they could ensure they had time to get cleaned up and make a good impression for their guests. It wasn't formal attire, but they were supposed to be in their best school robes. Being male, of course, meant it took Harry far less time than his female housemates.

"Some of us have been ready for half an hour," Ginny said, pointedly shooting a look at Daphne.

"Some of us," Daphne said haughtily, "haven't managed to make the same impression on the object of our desire as you, Ginevra."

Harry chuckled. "You both look lovely," he said. "Though you," he reached for Daphne's hand and raised it to his lips, "are not nearly so lovely as you." He released Daphne's hand and turned to Ginny. "Hey beautiful."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Smarmy git." She pecked him on the lips before slipping her arm into his. "Shall we?"

"I swear," Daphne said, "if you were not completely in love with my best friend I would smother you in your sleep, Harry."

He just smirked and offered her his free arm. "Lady Greengrass.

She took his arm. "You are still an uncouth simpleton, Lord Potter."

The Great Hall, along with the rest of the school, had received a much deeper cleaning than usual over the last few weeks. Filch had been of even filthier than normal temper with students for tracking mud or water on the floors. The suits of armor gleamed in the candlelight and no longer squeaked when they moved. Particularly grimy paintings had been moved to less prominent areas of the school while those that remained sported grumpy occupants who tried to avoid rubbing at their overly pink faces.

The Great Hall itself was decorated in full end-of-year regalia with banners for each house hanging over the four tables; Gryffindor red with a great lion, Ravenclaw blue with a golden raven, Hufflepuff yellow with a black badger and Slytherin green with a silver snake. The biggest banner of all though was behind the head table. A ginormous black banner with the Hogwarts shield depicting the four houses in each quadrant. The teachers, also, had been particularly severe whenever students got out of line. They were determined Hogwarts was going to make a good impression and Harry had to admit things did look sharp.

Harry walked into the entry with Ginny on one arm and Daphne on the other. Draco sneered but turned away, continuing his policy of seeming nonaggression for the year. The three made their way to where Hermione, Luna and Neville were gathered with Cedric and a number of other puffs. Cedric eyed the three. "One not enough for you, Potter?"

Harry laughed. "Believe me, one of these two is more than enough for me."

"Good answer, Potter," Ginny said.

Daphne let go of his arm and moved to stand near Neville. "Hello, Neville. How was Care of Magical Creatures today?"

Neville shuddered. "Don't ask."

"That bad?"

"He wants us to come down and spend extra time with the skrewts. I almost wish I'd taken Arithmancy."

"Its not too late you know. I'd help tutor you till you caught up. We all would."

Luna latched onto Neville's arm. "Quit trying to steal my work partner, Daphne."

Neville smiled at Daphne. "Thanks, but I really do prefer creatures to maths. Even if I do have to put up with Hagrid's pets on occasion. Besides, I can't leave Luna alone."

Luna stretched up and kissed his cheek before sticking her tongue out at Daphne. "I knew he loved me." Neville blushed while the others laughed.

"Is that how this works?" Cedric teased. "Harry gets those two while Neville gets Hermione and Luna?" The six friends exchanged looks. Luna was nearly as demonstrative with Daphne and Ginny as she was with Hermione and an outsider wouldn't necessarily have picked up she and Hermione were actually a couple. Harry was actually a bit concerned about the upcoming Yule Ball. Hermione had asked Luna to go with her. But that had been over the summer when they were all at home and she felt safe in being open about their relationship. But she had recently expressed being worried about the Ball and their relationship becoming public to him.

"Actually," Daphne said, "we're all Amazon warriors." She pulled Ginny, Luna and Hermione close. "We only keep Harry and Neville around for breeding stock."

"Daphne!" Hermione gasped.

Luna focused on Cedric and with a completely straight face said. "I'm afraid Daphne shouldn't have told you that, Cedric. You see Queen Diana did forbid us to tell anyone. I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you now." Cedric chuckled. Luna triggered the release for her wand, pulled a hairpin from her hair, tapped her wand to it three times and transfigured it to a rather nasty looking dagger. "I'm very sorry, but you do understand, yes?" Cedric stopped laughing and eyed her warily.

"Now, Luna," Ginny said. She drew her wand, "you know perfectly well we can just obliviate him."

Just then Professor McGonagall walked past. "Miss Lovegood, where did you get that? Oh, never mind, just put it away. It's almost time." She bustled away.

Luna tapped her wand to the dagger, returning it to a hairpin. She replaced it in her hair, took Daphne's hand and pulled her along. "Come, Sister. We need to discuss your lack of discretion."

"We'll deal with you later," Ginny said to Cedric. She grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her along. "Come, Sister." Harry, Neville and Cedric watched them go.

"She's joking, right?" Cedric's friend James asked.

"With that girl," Harry said, "damned if I know." He shrugged and followed the four girls.

Neville clapped Cedric on the shoulder. "Relax, Ced, it's a joke… At least I think it is." He clapped him again. "Maybe you wanna sleep lightly though, just in case."

Out on the front lawn the students separated into their houses with first-years in front, second-years next and so on to seventh-years in back. Harry found himself surprisingly excited to see the students from the other schools. "How do you think they'll be arriving?"

"I'd guess the train," Daphne said. Do you think they'd bring them across the lake like the first-years?"

Ginny shivered and snuggled into Harry's side. "That'd be kind of cold tonight." Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder. It _was_ cold; even for the Highlands.

"Thanks," Ginny said. Daphne wrapped her cloak a bit tighter. Ginny reached out and pulled her close as well. "It's good to be in the middle," she said.

"Not even going there," Harry said.

"Cad," Daphne said.

"Aha!" Dumbledore said. "Unless I'm mistaken, I believe the Beauxbatons delegation approaches."

"Where?" Daphne asked.

"There!" Harry and Ginny said together. They pointed over the forest where there appeared to be something very large hurtling across the darkening skies.

"How did you—" Daphne started.

"Snitch eyes," the two responded.

"You learn to pick out movement," Ginny said.

"Somehow I don't think that will be happening," Daphne muttered.

"Oh," Ginny cried, "Daphne, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Ginevra… Really, it is," she assured when they both looked like they were going to say more.

Ginny gave her hand a squeeze. "We'll talk later."

"Here they come!" an excited voice cried.

Harry turned back to scanning the skies. "Whoa."

"No kidding," Ginny said.

"Are those abraxans?" Daphne gasped.

"They're huge," Ginny whispered. And indeed they were. The creatures had just turned, allowing the lights from the castle windows to hit them. Twelve giant winged horses, all palominos, were pulling a massive, powder blue carriage. The horses banked and the students hastily backed up as the horses and the carriage hurtled lower. Seconds later, with an almighty thundering of hooves and crashing of wheels the carriage landed. Tossing their massive heads, red eyes flashing and great clouds of hot breath billowing from their nostrils the horses slowed to a stop.

"I want one," Daphne breathed.

Harry and Ginny looked sharply at her. "No," they said succinctly.

With the horses stomping their feet impatiently the door of the carriage, bearing a coat of arms (two crossed golden wands emitting three stars each) opened.

A boy, wearing pale blue robes, jumped the five feet to the ground. He lowered a set of golden steps and backed away where he stood respectfully. First a shoe, large as a serving platter, high heeled and shining black appeared. A woman fully as big as Hagrid if she was an inch followed. Her face was olive skinned and handsome, with shining black eyes, a nose that was perhaps a bit large and black hair pulled back in a tight bun. She wore robes of all black while opals adorned her neck and fingers.

Harry felt like he had to keep tipping his head back to see her as she straightened. "Nimue, that is one tall lady."

The woman stepped down, scanned the assembled throng, spotted Dumbledore and immediately strode to him. He stepped to greet her. Tall as he was he had to reach up to take her hand and press it to his lips. "My dear, Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," she said in a deep but somehow still feminine voice. "I 'ope I find you well."

Harry sniggered. "Dumbley-dorr," he said under his breath. "I like her already."

Ginny elbowed him. "Shut it." Harry smirked and turned his attention to the group assembling behind the Beauxbatons Headmistress.

Fourteen students, evenly split between boys and girls, all appearing to be in their later teens had emerged from the carriage. They all looked to be freezing, which given their rather thin looking robes was unsurprising. They actually looked to be silk instead of the heavy wool the Hogwarts students wore. But for one, all of the girls had wrapped scarves around their heads. She was tall and thin. The features of her face were perfectly proportioned. Long, silvery-blonde hair framed a face graced with wide, expressive eyes of sapphire blue and skin of porcelain. She stood tall and regal, ignoring the cold while she took in her surroundings. She'd also draw the eye of nearly every one of Hogwarts students.

"A galleon says she's Beauxbatons Champion," Ginny said.

"No bet," Daphne said.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

He tipped his head, considering. "Sure, why not."

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime was asking.

"Not as yet," Dumbledore answered. "Would you like to wait and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Is zere someone 'ho can see to my 'orses?"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher would be delighted too," Dumbledore said.

Madame Maxime hesitated. "Zey require a firm 'and. Zey are quite strong."

"Ya think," Harry muttered, "I've seen smaller elephants."

"I assure you, Hagrid will be more than up to the task."

"Better him than me," Harry added.

"You just can't resist mocking him, can you," Daphne said.

"Nope," Harry said.

"Very well," Madame Maxime said. "Tell 'im zey drink only single-malt scotch whiskey."

"It will be attended to," Dumbledore said.

"You better tell Sirius to stock up," Ginny said. "I've a feeling there's about to be a shortage."

"Ya think?" Harry asked.

"Would you two shut up," Daphne hissed.

"You love us and you know it," Harry retorted.

"If I'd known just how lippy breeding stock was I'd have asked Queen Dianafor a pet ferret instead." Harry snorted. Beside him Ginny was struggling not to laugh.

"Come," Madame Maxime said sharply to her students. She set off and they quickly followed, leaving Hogwarts' students to shiver in the growing dark.

"Suppose Durmstrang is coming by carriage as well?" Harry asked.

"I highly doubt it," Daphne said. "Wizards don't like to repeat the same act." She stomped her feet. "I do wish they'd hurry up about it though." For a few minutes only the occasional stomping of feet or the aggravated snort of one of the abraxans broke the silence. But then Harry tipped his head.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Shush," Harry said. He turned slightly. There was an odd sucking sound blowing on the wind. "The lake," he said. From up high on the cliff the smooth surface was clearly visible.

"I don't—" Daphne said. But then the noise grew and the lake surface was suddenly rippled. The ripples grew to choppy, unorganized waves that spilled into each other while crashing discordantly on the shore. And then, far out in the very center of the lake a giant whirlpool appeared.

A very tall, very thin, black pole began to rise from the heart of the whirlpool… and then rigging. "Guess the boats weren't entirely wrong after all," Harry observed. A second and then a third, slightly shorter, mast appeared as a large sailing ship rose from beneath the surface. As magnificent as it's entrance was, the ship itself looked skeletal. Like a wreck risen from the deep. The dim light spilling from the portals added to the feeling, appearing almost as ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise the ship emerged fully where it sat, gently rocking on the surface. Seconds later it ghosted across the calming waters to the cove and dock below. A giant anchor splashed down and moments later people were scurrying about the deck. The sound of the gangplank banging down on the dock echoed off the cliffs and people were filing off the ship.

"Bugger," Ginny said, "They make Crabbe and Goyle look small." And indeed they did. Each and every one of the fifteen people climbing the stairs from the lake was massive. One of them very quickly left the others behind on the climb up.

"A galleon on him if he's a student," Ginny said.

"How do you know he's a he?" Harry countered.

"Women don't move like that," Ginny said. The person in question had reached the top and stopped to wait for the others. Harry noted at least some of their bulk was due to the massive fur coats they were wearing.

"Very true," Daphne agreed. "Hermione might have the most masculine movements I've ever observed in a woman, but she's still distinctly female."

"There's just a power in the way men walk," Ginny said.

"Honestly," Daphne said, "he reminds me of you, Harry."

"Me?"

"Yes. You have the most powerful walk in the school."

"You do," Ginny agreed.

"You're mental," Harry said, "Both of you."

"Dumbledore," a voice called heartily.

Harry turned back as the Durmstrang delegation marched up the slope. So this was Karkaroff; the turncoat Death Eater. Apparently Durmstrang's reputation was well earned if naming names not only bought you your way out of Azkaban but also earned you the position of Headmaster at one of the most prominent schools of magic in the world.

"Harry," Ginny said, breaking into his growing anger.

"What?"

"You're hurting my hand."

"What? Oh, shit. Ginny, I'm sorry. Are you all right?" He raised her hand and gently massaged it."

"I'm fine. Just worried about you."

He grimaced. "Just not thrilled to have another Death Eater running around again."

"I know."

"Come on you two," Daphne said. Apparently Dumbledore and Karkaroff had decided it was time to move inside. Once in the Great Hall the three found the Durmstrang students were all sitting at the Slytherin table and it was completely full.

Harry immediately turned for the Hufflepuff table. There he found Luna, David and Andrew had been displaced from the Ravenclaw table by the Beauxbatons students. "Brilliant," Ginny said, pulling him over. He took his normal spot opposite Cedric with Ginny on his right and Daphne his left.

"Did you notice who's with the Durmstrang students?" Cedric asked. Harry and Ginny turned to search the Slytherin table. The Durmstrang students were all looking about the hall curiously. Harry and Ginny found whom Cedric was referring to at the same time.

"No way!" Ginny said.

"Are you shitting me?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, Harry," Daphne complained.

He turned around. "It's _Krum_ , Daphne."

"An internationally famous quidditch player, big deal."

"He's _Victor Krum_ ," Ginny reiterated.

"Remind me again, what is your second eldest brother's name?"

Harry stared at her for a second before turning to Ginny. "I hate when she has a point."

"I always have a point, Potter. You are usually just to much of a simpleton to comprehend it."

Harry ignored her and turned to get a better to look at the rest of the Beauxbatons' students. "Oh no," Ginny moaned.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's Venus and Serena."

"Who?" Harry asked.

Ginny pointed. "The two beaters from camp this summer."

Harry picked them out. "Bugger."

"They good?" Cedric asked.

"As good as my brothers," Ginny answered.

Cedric eyed them. "Yippie," he said sarcastically

Before anything else could be said, Dumbledore stood. "Honored guests of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, welcome. I trust you will find a warm reception here at Hogwarts and hope your time with us is enjoyable. I know you are all famished from your long journey so I shall save the long-winded speech for after we've eaten. Tuck in." As usual, when there was a great feast held, the tables instantly filled with food. Harry took stock. It appeared the house elves had gone all out; preparing a number of dishes he didn't recognize.

Luna lifted the cover of a large tureen. "Bouillabaisse," she said, smiling. She passed it to Daphne. "You'll want this."

"Thank you, Sister." Cedric and James stilled. "Relax, Cedric," Daphne said, "Instead of killing or obliviating you, we've decided you can join Harry and Neville as breeding stock." She smirked at him.

"What about me?" James asked.

"We're going to smother you in your sleep," Luna said. "Much less messy than stabbing."

Cedric considered for a second. "As long as you add that Beauxbatons girl, I'm in."

Daphne slumped. After a second she held her hand out to Luna. "Give me the knife, Sister."

"Later," Luna said. "I don't want to get blood on my beans."

"Harry, can I have the roast please?" Veronica asked.

Harry grabbed it. "Just a sec." He offered it to Ginny first. She took three slices for herself before putting five on his plate. "Here ya go, V."

"Thanks, Harry."

As dinner went on Cedric and Daphne continued their growing sparring match. Neville had yet to make any kind of a move on Daphne and Harry was actually beginning to wonder if Cedric might beat him to it. Glancing over to the Gryffindor table he caught Neville watching Daphne with a decided scowl on his face. Neville saw him watching and looked away. Harry waited till he looked back. He gave a little jerk of his head; clearly saying, 'get a move on,' towards Daphne. Neville turned white. Harry rolled his eyes. He then pointed at himself, then Neville, then drew his finger across his neck.

"What are you doing?" Daphne demanded.

"Talking to Neville," Harry said.

She turned but Neville had turned and was talking to Hermione. "Why did you just threaten to kill him?"

"Because threatening to kill Neville is what I do. Kind of like you threatening Cedric."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Why do I talk to you?"

"I don't know," Harry retorted, "but I wish you'd stop."

Daphne kicked him. Only Harry had cast a charm on his pant leg that made them like stone. "OW!" she cried. She reached for her foot. "You utter bastard!"

"HA!" Harry crowed. He held his hand out to Luna. "Told you I could get her to say it. Pay up."

"That was mean!" Luna protested.

"How was it mean? She tried to kick me."

"You've spent the whole year conditioning her to kick you just so you could do that."

"I am so going to kill you, Harry," Daphne growled.

"Not my fault she's predictable." Luna glowered at him. "Pay up," he said.

She slapped a galleon in his hand. "I'm going to make you regret that."

"I'll regret it all the way to the bank," he retorted. He glanced at Daphne. "Oh quit crying. My shins have been black and blue for weeks. You've got your shots in."

"Sleep lightly, Harry," she warned.

"Don't have to my wards won't allow you past."

"Wards?" Cedric asked curiously.

"You try living with a Death Muncher for a roommate," Harry said.

Cedric choked on a mouthful of corn. "Death Muncher?" he managed once he'd stopped hacking.

"Yeah, you know, his mum's a Death Eater, he wants to be a Death Eater, ergo, Death Muncher."

Cedric stared at him. "You really shouldn't accuse people of that, Harry. His mother was tried and found innocent."

"And my godfather, who was innocent, wasn't even given a trial before they threw him in prison. Zabini's mother was a Death Eater, Cedric. As surely as your father wasn't."

Further discussion was put on hold when Dumbledore once again stood to address them. "Now that we are all fed and watered, once more, welcome, Durmstrang and welcome, Beauxbatons." He began clapping and the Hogwarts' students followed his lead. "Now, to business. I'm sure each of you is as excited for the events to come as I am. Per tradition, along with the Triwizard Tournament there will be a quidditch tournament between the schools of Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and the four houses of Hogwarts. To those students playing, I wish you all the best of luck. But those are events for a different day; tonight we are here to begin the process of selecting the three champions who will represent our schools in contesting the Triwizard Tournament. Mr. Filch, if you would."

Filch, who had been standing in the shadows, approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. He set the chest before Dumbledore and backed away. "Thank you, Mr Filch." Filch bowed his way back into the shadows.

"Now then," Dumbledore said. "Mr Bagman and Mr Dewer," he indicated the two men Harry had not recognized sitting at the Head Table, "have reviewed the rules for the tournament. Myself, Madame Maxime and Headmaster Karkaroff have been apprised of them and agreed and the five of us will serve as judges as our champions face three tasks. Three tasks to test their skill, their intelligence, their resourcefulness and of course their bravery in the face of danger."

"Blithering idiots," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Each champion will be judged and scored and at the end of the third task the champion will be crowned; bringing renown to his or her school and glory for their self. They will also be awarded a thousand galleons prize money.

"If they're alive to claim it," Harry said.

"I get it already," Cedric hissed. "I'm still entering."

"Now," Dumbledore was saying, "while the five of us shall judge our champions as they compete, an impartial judge shall choose just who our champions are to be." He drew his wand and tapped it three times to the wooden chest. The lid opened, creaking loudly on hinges that hadn't been used in many years. Dumbledore reached in and pulled out a completely unremarkable cup roughly hewn from a large block of wood. "Judges, if you would please join me." Mr Bagman, Mr Dewer, Madame Maxime and Karkaroff all stood and moved to Dumbledore. They drew their wands and pointed them at the cup.

"With leadership, let the Champion be chosen," Dumbledore said.

"With beauty, let the Champion be chosen," Madame Maxime said.

"With achievement, let the Champion be chosen," Karkaroff said.

"With daring, let the Champion be chosen," Mr Bagman said.

"With determination, let the Champion be chosen," Mr Dewer said.

Five streams of light, each a different colour, yellow for Dumbledore, lavender for Madame Maxime, gold for Karkaroff, red for Bagman, and orange for Dewer poured from their wands into the cup. It sparked and spit for a few moments before a ghostly looking blue flame began to dance within its cauldron. The judges lowered their wands and backed away.

"I give you the Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore said. The students all clapped and ohhed and awed.

"Each judge," Dumbledore went on, "has named the quality they feel most important in the champions to be chosen. The Goblet has accepted these choices and now burns. It will be placed in the entry hall for all to see and observe. For a period of one week no entry at all will be accepted. This is to ensure each student gives full consideration to his or her decision to enter. All should fully understand that entry, followed by selection, represents a binding magical contract, no matter the circumstances, to compete in the tournament. If, after the consideration period, you wish to enter you need only write your name and school on a piece of parchment and place it in the Goblet. Champions will be chosen from the entrants Halloween night." He paused for a moment and swept the hall with hard eyes.

"Last, I will give a warning. To ensure no student who will be under age at the time of selection submits his or her name for consideration, I will personally be drawing an age-line around the Goblet. I warn you now, to test me in this is a decision you will regret."

Harry's skin crawled with Dumbledore's last words. The man wasn't kidding. He glanced over to Ginny's twin brothers. He was fairly certain they'd managed to convince them not to try. But he'd come to understand, much like himself, the two took anything they were told they couldn't do as a personal affront. Dumbledore's warning, infused with a bit of his magic, would likely deter all other overly ambitious students, but for the twins it would be a flashing neon sign challenging them to do exactly the opposite. And normally Harry would have been perfectly happy to agree with the two. Hell, if the test were nothing more than the age-line and Dumbledore saying 'Bet you can't.' he'd have been first in line to prove the old bastard wrong. And Harry wasn't naive to his own desires to compete. He liked nothing better than to test himself. But the one brief moment he'd pushed aside his mum's threats of death and dismemberment and considered entering, his leg had flared with pain he hadn't felt in months.

He liked testing himself, but this was just foolish. Besides, he'd already faced a dragon, completed an obstacle course of magical challenges and rescued not one but two hostages. And in every case it hadn't been some game. It had been real life and one wrong move would have brought death to him or his friends with no one about to rescue them. And not one of the obstacles was an effing basilisk either! Frankly, when you looked at it, with all the safety precautions in place, the tournament was a bit of a step down. Still, the tournament had a history of circumventing safety precautions and Harry just wasn't interested in testing them.

"Come on, Harry," Ginny said, giving him a tug. Harry came back from his thoughts to find the students standing and beginning to make their way out of the hall. He and Ginny followed along behind Daphne and Luna. They reached the end of the table when one of the Beauxbatons' girls cried, "Ginny!" and rushed over to hug her. She let her go only for another girl to grab her.

"How are you?" the second girl asked.

Ginny grinned at the two girls. "I'm good. Though I'm not sure how excited I am to see you two. She turned slightly. "You remember Harry, I'm sure. And this is my friend, Daphne Greengrass. Guys, this is Venus and Serena Williams. I met them at camp this summer."

Harry offered his hand. "Nice to see you again."

The girls shook his hand. "You too," they said.

Daphne offered her hand as well. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Are you a quidditch player too?" Venus asked.

Daphne laughed. "Heavens no. I leave that sort of foolishness to them."

"Oi, Potter," one of the twins called. Harry turned to see what they wanted only the Durmstrang delegation had been making their way past when Harry's name had been called and it brought Karkaroff crashing to a halt. He focused on Harry, his eyes immediately darting to Harry's forehead. His students came to a stop behind him.

"Yeah, I'm him," Harry said, knowing his hair was covering his scar.

There was a flash of fear followed by hatred in Karkaroff's eyes. The man recovered to give him an unfriendly smile, revealing yellowed teeth. "A pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter," he said. He stuck out his hand.

Ginny squeezed his hand in warning. Harry took the offered hand. "And you, _Sir_."

Karkaroff squeezed but Charlie had taught him a trick to prevent getting his hand crushed. It hurt, but not so much to make him react. "The vanquisher of the Dark Lord," Karkaroff taunted, "you must be disappointed you can't enter."

Harry's magic rippled angrily in his body. He wasn't sure how, but he could feel it flowing into his hand. "Not really," he said. "The tournament is a bit of a come down after you've defeated the eejit who wanted to _master_ the world,don't you agree?" Harry went with what his magic was telling him and squeezed. Karkaroff grimaced. Harry let his hand go.

"What's the hold up here?" a new voice demanded gruffly.

Karkaroff turned and paled. "You!" he said, staring at Professor Moody as if he was unsure of what he was seeing.

"Me," Moody said grimly. His magical eye swiveled to Harry. "All right there, Potter."

"Peachy, Sir," Harry answered.

Moody's scared brow rose. "Well you're blocking the way out so move along already."

"Yes, Sir," Harry said. He focused on Karkaroff. "Have a good night, head _master_." He walked off with Ginny and Daphne following.

"See you in the morning," Ginny called to Venus and Serena.

* * *

Luna was just too much fun this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER IX**

 **Nothing Good**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"I'm telling you there's something not normal about that girl," Cedric said. Daphne gave an irritated huff. Harry didn't need to look up to know whom Cedric was referring to. The _girl_ was causing major distraction to pretty much the entirety of Hogwarts male population, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons males included. Though the Beauxbatons males seemed to maybe be a bit more inoculated to her than the rest. More than one male had fallen victim to his girlfriend's wrath when he'd been caught drooling – literally – over the French witch during the four days the foreign students had been at the school. Harry had noticed even a few girls being affected by her. Simply put, Fleur Delacour was stunning; she knew it, and she wasn't afraid to use it to get what she wanted.

Thankfully, Harry found himself seemingly immune to the blonde beauty. He didn't deny she was beautiful. He just didn't care. The witch he wanted was sitting next to him and he could honestly say he considered Ginny to be prettier than the other girl. Maybe others wouldn't agree, but, again, he didn't care. In his book Ginny was prettier. He wouldn't go so far as to say Luna, Daphne or Hermione were prettier, but he did find them more interesting. There was just something about the French witch that rubbed him wrong.

"Perfect skin, perfect teeth, perfect nose I'd like nothing better than to misalign for her," Ginny muttered. "What's not to like?"

"I'll hold her down for you," Luna grumbled.

"I'll help," Daphne said.

"Be nice," Hermione said. "It's not like she's done anything to you."

Daphne glowered at her before snapping her fingers in Neville's face. "What?" he asked, startled.

"You were saying, Sister?"

"What'd I miss?" Neville asked.

"I'm going to the library," Daphne said. She stood.

"We'll come with," Luna and Ginny said. Hermione hurried to follow them

"Do you still need help with Herbology?" Neville asked.

"No!" they snapped. They walked off with Hermione rushing to keep up.

"What did I do?" Neville asked, bewildered.

"If you're still thinking about asking Daphne to the ball," Harry said, "I'd suggest drooling a bit less over Frenchie, Mate." He grabbed an apple and shoved it in his bag. "See you in class." He walked off, leaving Neville with Cedric.

"You were going to ask, Daphne to the ball?" Cedric asked.

Neville blushed. "Maybe."

Cedric tipped his head. "Guess maybe I won't then."

"It hardly matters if you do," Jessica sniffed. "She wouldn't go with either of you now."

"I should think not," Veronica said. "I can't even go unless an older boy asks me and I wouldn't say yes to either of you either." The two got up and walked off.

James leaned over. "Shot down by a couple of second-years," he chuckled.

"Like you're any better, Tanner," Rowena Stone, a seventh-year prefect, snipped. "Or didn't BreAnna spend most of last night yelling at you?" Just then the girl in question walked past.

"Cad," she hissed, sticking her nose up in the air when James looked at her hopefully.

"Sh-g-fuck," James grumbled. "It's not like she isn't spending half the day staring at Krum."

"They could do us all a favor and start dating each other," Cedric agreed.

"How come Potter isn't in trouble?" James demanded.

"Because use, just like the last three years, he barely notices any girl but for, Ginny," Rowena snapped. She grabbed her things and stalked off.

"She's a bit tetchy today," James observed. Cedric said nothing.

* * *

"What about an ageing potion?" Fred was saying as Harry walked past the table he was at with George and Lee in the library.

"Might work," George said. "I mean we only need a few months, right?" Harry stopped.

"Don't even, Potter," Fred said.

"We're entering," George said.

"A thousand galleons prize money will go a long way to opening the shop we want," Lee said.

Harry glowered at them. "You want the money or you want to compete?" he demanded.

The three exchanged looks. "Well," Fred said.

"It'd be cool to be a champion," George said.

"But the money's the biggest thing," Lee said.

"Done," Harry said. He grabbed a sheet of parchment from the pile on the table and plucked the quill from George's hand.

"Hey," he complained.

"Shut it," Harry said. He quickly wrote out his proposal, signed it and shoved it at Fred. "If money is more important than Ginny begging you not to, there you go." He walked off without another word.

The three stared after him. Fred grabbed the parchment. "Bloody hell," he said.

"What?" George demanded, leaning over to read it. Lee did as well.

 _This document represents a binding magical contract between myself, Harry James Potter, and the following named parties; Fredrick Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley._

 _On the stipulation they make no attempt to enter themselves in the Triwizard Tournament for which the selection of champions is to occur Monday, 31stOctober 1994. I, Harry James Potter will pay the above named parties ten thousand galleons, let me be perfectly clear, that is 10,000 galleons, each._

 _This contract will be deemed to have been completed successfully if, when upon the selection of champions neither Fredrick Gideon Weasley nor George Fabian Weasley have been chosen as a champion._

 _Payment will be made to the parties' vault(s) no later than one week after completion of the contract. If any of the concerned parties don't have a vault, payment will be made within one week of parties having obtained one._

 _Harry James Potter._

"Is he serious?" George whispered.

"Can't be," Lee said. "Can he?"

Just then Harry walked back up and grabbed the parchment out of Fred's hands. His wand slid into his hand and he used it to make a cut across finger. He then smeared his blood across the parchment. "If it isn't enough," Harry said, "name your price." He tossed the parchment on the table and walked away.

The three boys just stared at it. "Shit," Fred said softly.

"Are you going to sign it?" Lee whispered.

"Yes/No," the twins said together.

"What do you mean no?" Fred demanded.

"Bill will kill us," George said.

"It's _ten thousand_ galleons," Fred hissed. "Each."

"It's more," Lee said. "You could get a hundred or even a million."

"We can't do that!" Fred said.

"Why not?" George said.

"You just said you wouldn't take ten, now you're going to go for more?"

"You said you _would_ take ten," George countered. "If you'll do that, why not take a hundred or a million or even ten million." Fred opened his mouth. "I'm not taking it," George said. "I'll enter the tournament or I won't, but I'm not for sale."

Fred stared at him. "Aww hell."

* * *

"You did what?" Ginny croaked.

"You heard me," Harry said. Daphne, Luna and Hermione watched in varying states of disbelief.

"W–Why?"

Harry grabbed his book. "Told you, you've lost too much already." He flipped the pages angrily while he looked for the correct section.

"That's a lot of money, Harry," Ginny whispered.

"I don't give a damn about the money," he snapped. "I'll pay them a million galleons if that's what it takes."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Because a thousand effing galleons is more important to those fecking arseholes than you are!"

"Calm down, Potter," Fred said dropping into a chair next to Ginny.

George tossed a wadded up sheet of parchment at him. "Throw that in the fire," he said. He forced his way between Harry and Ginny.

"We don't want your money," Fred said. He focused on Ginny. "It's really that important to you we don't enter?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Then we won't," George said.

"Weasley promise," Fred said.

"Weasley promise," George agreed.

Ginny threw her arms around Fred. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek before letting go and repeating the process with George. "Thank you."

"Easy now," George said, patting her back. "Easy now."

* * *

Later that night Ginny knocked on the door of Harry's dormitory. "It's open," Blaise's voice called. Ginny pushed the door open. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"Obviously not you," she said. Harry poked his head out from his hangings.

"Ginny?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Talk," Blaise snorted. "Yeah right."

Harry glared at him but Blaise ignored him. Harry climbed from his bed. "Come on," he said pulling her out the door. There was an alcove down the far end of the corridor he led her to that would afford them a bit of privacy. He turned to face her. "Now, what's up?"

"Nothing," she said. She moved into him, laying her head on his chest. "I just wanted to see you."

Harry stood there for a second before wrapping his arms around her. "You just wanted a hug?"

She nodded. "Yes." They stood there for a long minute or so before she pushed back enough she could look up into his face. "From the time I was six, I've saved nearly every knut I've ever been given. By the time I was eleven I still hadn't totaled more than about four hundred galleons. Please try not to be too angry with them."

Harry pressed his lips together. "I'll try."

She laid her head against his chest again. "Thank you."

Harry rested his chin on the top of her head. "You're welcome."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

It was six days after the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrived that Viktor Krum made his introduction to Harry and his friends. He did so by way of stepping into his and Cedric's path as they ran along the shoreline of the lake, bringing them up short. It was the closest Harry had been to the boy. He was maybe an inch taller than Cedric, with broad shoulders, dark hair and brooding eyes. "May I join you?" he asked. Cedric glanced at Harry.

Just then Ginny came blazing past. "Out of the way you lazy arses."

"Nimue," Harry exclaimed. "I didn't think she was that close." Apparently her headache wasn't slowing her down any. He bolted after her.

"Come on," Cedric said. "We'll never hear the end of it if she beats us." He took off after Harry. Viktor hesitated a second before racing after them. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised, Potter and his group of friends had been the only ones not fawning over him, but he still was. He caught up to Cedric quickly and they set their sights on Harry who was trying to chase Ginny down.

"She is fast."

"Yep," Cedric agreed. He pressed ahead and the two managed to catch Harry just as he caught Ginny. Harry, Ginny and Cedric slammed on the brakes and turned back the way they'd come. Viktor proved he'd been watching them enough to know the routine and didn't miss a beat in turning back. They shortly passed Hermione with Neville only about twenty yards behind.

"Hello," Hermione said, racing past.

"Morning," Neville grunted. Less than a minute later Daphne and Luna went by.

"Oh," Luna gushed, "look, Sister. A new man." Harry snorted but managed to keep running. Viktor stumbled when his head snapped around to look at her.

"You're going to kill him before we've even had a chance to play, Sister," Daphne complained.

"Ignore them," Cedric said. "They're both mental."

Ginny stopped and turned back. "Catch me if you can, Potter." Harry, Cedric and Viktor kept on another fifteen seconds or so before turning around and setting off after them.

"I swear," Harry muttered, "they're secretly taking speed potions on us."

"Tell me about it," Cedric agreed. They hit the stairs up from the boathouse and powered up. Up ahead, Hermione and Neville hit a landing, and dashed back down to the next lowest one. Daphne and Luna passed them going up and the two turned after them.

The race was on.

Harry, Cedric and Viktor reached the top of the stairs twenty yards behind the other five. Ginny was steps from reeling in Daphne and Luna who were dead even with Neville. Hermione had a few steps on all of them. The three boys dug down for everything they had left as all seven raced up the lawn. It was a full sprint around the last tower and the hundred yards to the greenhouse. Viktor proved faster than Harry and Cedric and had pulled ahead by a few steps but with fifty meters to go he couldn't keep the pace up and they were reeling him in.

"HA!" Hermione cried. She dove across the finish a split second ahead of Viktor with Ginny half a step behind him. Cedric and Harry were in a dead heat, practically running Ginny over as she dove across the line.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Neville, Daphne and Luna cried, hurtling and leaping over prone bodies. Harry bent over double with his hands on his knees. Ginny pushed herself up and made an 'L' with her finger and thumb on her forehead at Harry. Harry made a half-hearted swipe at her.

"Loooser," she taunted.

Harry gave her a shove before turning to Viktor. He held his hand out. "Harry Potter."

Viktor shook his hand. "Viktor Krum."

"My friends," Harry indicated, "Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom, and Cedric Diggory."

"Hey, what about me?" Ginny protested.

"And this," Harry pulled Ginny to his side, "annoyingly beautiful girl, is my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Keep your hands off her and we'll get along just fine."

Ginny pushed him away. "Eww, you're gross." She focused on Viktor. "That goes for him too. Just in case you happen to be gay, hands off my boyfriend."

Viktor stared back at her, blinking. "No, I am not."

Ginny shrugged. "Either way. Are you done or are you joining us for the rest?"

"Rest?" Viktor asked.

"Run while you can, Viktor," Daphne said.

"Harry's likely to be rather upset you beat him today," Luna said.

"Stick around, Viktor," Cedric said. "I'll be glad to have someone else around he can beat up."

"Me too," Neville said.

Viktor eyed Harry. "Come on," he said. "I'll let Hermione beat on me while we demonstrate."

"What do you let?" Hermione demanded.

A few hours later Viktor gingerly sat down next to Cedric at the Hufflepuff table. "You do that efery day?" he asked.

"No, tomorrow's just conditioning."

"Conditioning?"

"Yeah, after we run we do things like pressups and situps and all that."

Viktor grunted. "At least I vill not be made to look the fool there."

Cedric passed him a plate of bacon. "Don't bet on it," he said.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

With the weeklong contemplation period officially over, Harry woke feeling very disturbed. He knew Cedric was going to enter. His housemate Rowena Stone had also expressed her intent. David, Tiffany, Miles and Bradley from Slytherin were all planning to enter. Selene Fawcett from Ravenclaw was going to enter and he'd overheard a sixth-year named Roger Davies from the birds was considering it. From Gryffindor he knew Jaden Smith, Angelina Johnson and the twins friend, sixth-year Lee Jordan were very seriously considering putting their names forward. He was sure there would be more, but didn't really care about any of them. It was Cedric he was worried about. His friend was Head Boy and Quidditch captain for Hufflepuff. He was well liked, got good marks, and had stood up and led last year when he and the rest of Hufflepuff had befriended Harry and his friends. And he'd strengthened that position by sticking up for David and Andrew when they'd been outed as being gay last year as well. By his thinking, Harry felt it was Cedric's spot to lose and he wasn't happy about it. It also didn't help that Halloween was approaching. Nothing good at all ever happened on Halloween.

Nothing.

Ever.

Harry's feeling of impending doom only intensified as the next few days wore on. He'd been nursing a low-grade headache for two days when Halloween finally arrived and by the time the feast and the selection ceremony to follow arrived his stomach had twisted itself into a horrendous knot. Just as they were all about to enter the Great Hall, he stopped abruptly a few feet from the door. "Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not going," he said.

"What do you mean you're not going?" Hermione asked. "This isn't just a normal Halloween, Harry. We have to go."

"Nooo," he countered, "we don't. There's nothing I'm aware of that says we're required to be at dinner tonight. I'm too young to enter and wouldn't even if I could. I don't give a damn about it. I'm not going." The others all stared at him. "Look, none of you have to skip. I'll just nip down to the kitchens and then maybe go out to the pitch or something. Hell, I might just go to bed."

"Oh no," Ginny said. "For once I'm going to spend Halloween with you."

"Well I'm not going if you're not," Hermione said.

"Nor am I," Luna said.

Daphne started to speak, but Ginny cut in front of her. "At least one of us should go. _They'll_ want a report after all."

"Very well," Daphne said. "At least tell me where you're going to be in case someone asks."

"I'll go with Daphne as well," Neville said.

"You guys really don't have to go with me," Harry said.

"Shut it, Harry," Neville said. "Just tell us where you're going and get out of here before one of the professors comes by."

"The kitchens and then the pitch," Ginny said.

"Very good then," Daphne said. She hugged him then Ginny. "I'll see you later."

"Night guys," Neville said.

The feast had come and gone. Dumbledore had extinguished all the candles but for those in the pumpkins floating around the edges of the Great Hall. Set upon the same stool used for the sorting, the Goblet of Fire rested. The blue flames dancing in its cauldron cast their flickering light in a growing display. "I've suddenly got a very bad feeling about this," Daphne said.

"What do you mean?" Cedric hissed.

Suddenly, with a sharp crack, a lance of flame leapt out of the goblet. As the lance of flame drew back into the cauldron, a charred bit of parchment, glowing red embers on its edges, fluttered down. The whole hall gasped.

Dumbledore caught the parchment. Holding it gingerly at arm's length so he could read it by the ghostly blue flames.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he said in a powerful voice, "will be Viktor Krum!"

"No surprise there," Neville said as applause swept the hall. Viktor rose from his place at the Slytherin table. He made his way to the front of the hall where he stood next to the goblet.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff so loudly he could be heard over all the clapping. "Bravo!" Viktor scowled.

"You get the feeling he doesn't like his headmaster all that much?" Cedric whispered.

"I rather think you're correct," Daphne agreed. The clapping slowly died down and everyone's attention returned to the goblet. A few seconds later another sharp crack sent a lance of flame shooting into the air. A second bit of parchment slowly floated down. Dumbledore caught it.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," Dumbledore said, "will be Fleur Delacour!"

"Of course," Daphne said disgustedly. The French witch stood, shook back her sheet of silvery-blonde hair and glided to stand beside Viktor. The applause for her was even louder than that for the Durmstrang champion, led by a number of the males letting out wolf whistles. "Honestly," Daphne huffed. She noted the rest of the Beauxbatons party looked less than pleased, especially the girls. One of them had even thrown her napkin on the table before burying her face in her arms and crying.

Once more the applause died and everyone's attention returned to the goblet. For the third time a lance of flame cracked into the air and a bit of charred parchment floated down to be caught by Dumbledore.

"The champion for Hogwarts will be," Dumbledore called, "Cedric Diggory!" There was a moment of silence before Hufflepuff erupted. They jumped up, clapping and stomping their feet. James and Scarlett, two of his fellow quidditch teammates, pounded Cedric's back.

"Way to go, Ced!" they cried.

He slowly stood. "Congratulations, Cedric," Daphne said. He glanced at her. She gave him a small smile. "I did say I would support you."

"Congratulations, Cedric," Rowena added. "I should have known I didn't stand a chance."

He grinned at her. "You'd have been a great choice, Rowena, but thanks," he answered.

She smiled. "Best you get up there."

He made his way up to stand beside Viktor and Fleur. Cedric proved to be a popular choice for Hogwarts and the applause for him went on for quite a while. Eventually Dumbledore held his hands up and people began to quite.

"Most excellent," he said as the tumult died down. "Now that we have our three champions—" But before he could go on there was fourth crack and lance of flame shooting out of the goblet. A piece of parchment fluttered down in the stunned silence.

Daphne's stomach dropped. "Oh no," she breathed. "No. No. No."

The parchment was almost to the floor before Dumbledore plucked it from the air. He raised it to the light where he stared at it in bewilderment while everyone stared at him.

"Harry Potter," he said .

* * *

Author's notes:

You knew it was coming.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's notes:

Here begins Harry at his snarky best.

* * *

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER X**

 **Then Why am I a Champion**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Aware every eye in the hall was on her Daphne sat at the Hufflepuff table in shock. Of course they weren't looking for her, but everyone knew Harry sat with her on his left and Ginny on his right. Only Harry wasn't there. Nor were Ginny, Luna or Hermione. It was just her and Neville.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called again. "Where is Harry Potter?" he demanded.

"Go get him," Daphne hissed. She stood. "He's not here, Sir." Neville was already running out of the hall.

"What do you mean he isn't here?" Professor McGonagall demanded. She had stood from her place at the head table.

"I mean he isn't here, Ma'am," Daphne said.

"And why isn't he here?" Karkaroff demanded. "Does he think this is some kind of joke, to put his name in the Goblet and then not even be here? Does he mock us?"

"Harry, did not put his name in the Goblet!" Daphne said forcefully.

"Pleaze," Madame Maxime said. "'Is name 'as come out of zee Goblet, 'e must 'ave placed 'is name in."

"He didn't," Daphne snapped. "If you knew him at all you'd know he didn't." She focused on Professor McGonagall. "Please, Professor. Neville's gone to bring him. He hasn't been to the feast the last two years either. He hates Halloween and he thought the tournament was idiocy. I _know_ he didn't put his name in the Goblet."

Dumbledore spoke up. "Minerva, please intercept Mr Potter in the entry and bring him to the anterior room. Champions, judges, if you will follow me, we shall get to the bottom of this and make a determination of how to proceed in private." He walked off without another word. Professor McGonagall hurried to the entry hall. Madame Maxime gave Daphne a last sneer before spinning around and hurrying after Dumbledore.

As quick as that Daphne was left in the Great Hall with every eye that remained on her. Nearly all of them were decidedly unfriendly. She raised her chin. "You all think you've been wronged," she said firmly. "You think he cheated. Well this tournament is a fool's folly. Harry said as much from day one. I don't expect you'll believe me, but you'll see. Viktor, Fleur, Cedric, they are going to rue the day they put their names forth and I will stake my life on Harry's word that _he did not_ enter his name." Head high she calmly walked across the length of the hall and out the doors.

Neville raced down the lawn for the stadium. "Harry!" he shouted skidding through the tunnel onto the pitch. "Harry!"

* * *

"We're up here, Neville!" Luna waved from high atop the Slytherin section. Neville raced for the stairs and tore up them. He burst out of the stairwell. "Harry, you need to come quick!"

Harry stood, grimacing at the loss of Ginny's fingers massaging his temples. "What happened?"

Neville slid to a stop, breathing heavily. "The Goblet. You're name came out of it." Harry rocked back on his heels.

"What!" Hermione shrieked.

"His name came out of the Goblet. He's a champion," Neville said. The four stood there in stunned disbelief.

"Fuck," Harry muttered. "Son of a—"

"That's impossible!" Hermione cried.

" —Knew something was going to happen—"

"Actually it's not," Luna said.

"—Damn Fudge—"

"Luna!"

"Well it's not. Even if Harry didn't enter himself, someone else could have."

"—Damn Bones for not backing out of it—"

"Why would someone do that!"

"Because they're trying to get me killed, Hermione!" Harry exploded. "Why do you think?"

"Don't say that!" she screamed. She hit him in the shoulder. "Don't say that!" She hit him again. "Don't say that! Don't say that!" Harry grabbed her in his arms to stop her hitting him. She instantly broke down and buried her face in his chest. "Don't say that," she hiccupped.

"Shush," he soothed. He looked over her shoulder for Ginny. She was pale and shaking. He shifted Hermione to the side, making room. "Come here." She stepped to him and he wrapped her into the embrace.

Luna stepped in and wrapped them all in her arms. "It will be all right," she soothed.

Harry glanced at Neville. "Mirror Sirius for me."

"Yeah, sure." He pulled his mirror form his pocket. "Sirius! Code Red!"

"You can't," Hermione whimpered. "You can't."

"Hermione," Harry tried gently.

She pushed back from him. "Let's just leave," she said frantically. "We'll withdraw right now. Lily and Mrs Tonks and Remus and Sirius can teach us or we can go to Ilvermorny in America or, or…"

"He can't, Hermione," Luna said gently. "You know he can't."

"But…"

"It's a magically binding contract, Love," Luna said. "I hope I'm wrong, but if his name came out of the Goblet he has to compete. If he doesn't, it will be his magic against the Goblet."

"But."

Luna placed her hand over Hermione's mouth. "No buts." Hermione started sobbing again. Luna pulled her tight. "Shush," she kissed her crown.

"Sirius is on his way," Neville said quietly.

Harry sighed. "Right, come on then."

* * *

Professor McGonagall stood on the front steps with Daphne beside her. "There," she said quietly.

"Ohhh, he looks angry," Daphne said.

"You can't even see his face."

"It's the way he's moving."

Professor McGonagall tipped her head. "Yes. I see what you mean."

"Professor," Harry said on reaching the landing.

"Harry."

"I want you to know, this is it. Once I get through this year I'm never coming back to this hell hole again."

"And if there's any way at all of him getting out of this idiotic mess we're withdrawing immediately," Hermione said.

"All of us are," Ginny added. Neville and Luna nodded their agreement.

McGonagall nodded. "I do not blame you in the least. Now come along."

Harry gave Hermione's hand a squeeze and let go. He turned to Ginny. "I'm so sorry."

She covered his mouth with her hand. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Harry took her wrist, kissing her fingers before backing away. "See you."

"I'll be here."

He gave her a tight smile and turned to follow Professor McGonagall.

Daphne caught his hand on the way by. "Neville told you, it's Cedric, Fleur and Viktor?"

Harry paused. "Is he mad?"

"I'm not sure."

"All right. Thanks." He squeezed her hand and disappeared into the castle.

Harry entered the room to hear Professor Moody's gravely voice. "The obvious reason is someone's trying to get him killed." He took quick stock of who was present. Bagman and Dewer were standing behind a desk. The Goblet, still with blue flames dancing in its cauldron, and a large stack of disheveled parchment sat on the desk. Karkaroff, Maxime and Dumbledore were all standing in the center of the room. Professor Moody was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Viktor, Fleur and Cedric were all standing near a fireplace. Professor Sprout was beside Cedric. Professor McGonagall remained behind him.

"Don't be ridiculous," Karkaroff snapped.

"Why is it ridiculous?" Harry asked. Everyone turned to him. "A Death Eater tried to kidnap me last year. If anyone here knows just how foiled Death Eaters retaliate it's got to—"

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore cut him off severely. Karkaroff glowered at him with hateful eyes.

Fleur seemed to have been waiting to explode and in the short silence did so. "Zis!" she exclaimed, gesticulating her hand wildly while advancing on him "Zis little boy is to compete against moi?"

"Back of blondie," Harry retorted, "before I deflate your opinion of yourself."

"'ow dare 'ou!" she shrieked. For a second it looked like she was going to strike him but then the air around her seemed to shimmer a bit. Harry suddenly felt light and airy and just as quickly his anger deflated in the face of her beauty. "'ou 'ave no idea wat 'ou are dealing wiz little boy. I will be only too 'appy to teaz 'ou."

An image of a young girl riding her broom flashed through Harry's mind and his head cleared. His temper surged. "I know exactly what I'm dealing with, Princess," he snarled, stepping to her. Her jaw dropped.

"Miss Delacour," Dumbledore's voice reverberated through the room. Harry clenched his hands tightly. By the goddess did he hate Dumbledore's magic. "You will desist with your actions. As will you, Mr Potter." Her mouth snapped closed. Harry smiled mockingly. She backed away.

"Oui, 'eadmaster." She shot a decidedly less confident glance at Harry

"Sure thing, Sir." Never taking his eyes of the French witch Harry gave a mocking salute.

"Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall warned in a low voice. Harry made an effort to rein his temper in. "Sorry, Professor."

Professor Sprout stepped forward just as Sirius walked in. "I'm very disappointed, Mr Potter," she said, "that you would repay the kindness my house, and Cedric in particular, have shown you and your friends in such a deceitful manner as this."

Sirius didn't miss a beat. "Don't pretend treating someone with decency, respect and kindness makes Cedric, you, or your house paragons of virtue," he said. "It makes you not assholes. And correct me if I'm wrong, but hadn't Astoria and her friends figured that long before Harry saving her life bought him or his friends an ounce of kindness from Cedric or your house?" She said nothing and appeared properly chastised. "I thought not," Sirius said.

"'ho are you?" Madame Maxime demanded.

"Lord, Sirius Black," he said, moving to stand in front of Dumbledore. "Harry's godfather."

"But of course," Fleur sniffed, "'ou would 'ave a guardian. 'ou _are_ under age."

"Old enough to spank your arse, Princess," Harry retorted. She turned scarlet.

"Mr Potter!" Professor McGonagall hissed angrily.

"She keeps her mouth shut, so will I."

"Enough, Harry," Sirius said. Harry said nothing. Fleur continued to glare at him. Harry smirked. "Did you enter your name?" Sirius asked.

"Nooopa."

"Did you ask someone to enter your name for you?"

"Non." Harry winked at Fleur. He was pretty sure she was primed like Mt Vesuvius.

"So, once again, Albus, you've failed to ensure the safety of the children placed under your protection and my godson pays the price." Dumbledore remained silent. "I'm to assume he has no choice but to compete?"

"The contract is binding, Sirius," Bagman spoke up. "You must be pleased.

Sirius turned on him. "Pleased my godson is being forced to compete in a tournament he did not chose to enter; a tournament known to regularly see its competitors killed? No, I am not pleased, Mr Bagman." Bagman's smile slipped. "And that would be _Lord_ Black, Mr Bagman." No one said a word. "Where is the parchment with his name?" Sirius demanded.

"Here," Dewer said. He held out a bit of charred parchment to Sirius. Sirius glanced at it.

"That isn't Harry's writing."

The man shifted uncomfortably. "I'm afraid that does not matter, Lord Black."

Sirius turned on Dumbledore. "So you put up an age-line but didn't bother to do anything to ensure the person placing the entry in the Goblet was actually the person who would be competing? Considering the risk and the stipulation entrants be of age, perhaps a blood contract would have been appropriate?"

"Hindsight is twenty/twenty, Sirius," Dumbledore said patronizingly.

"A phrase you have spent the last three years wearing out, Albus." Dumbledore said nothing. Sirius glanced at the parchment again. "There's no school listed. Correct me if I'm wrong, Director Dewer, but was not both the participant's name _and_ the school they represented to be written on the parchment?"

The five judges exchanged looks. Professor Moody stepped forward to scrutinize the parchment. Professor McGonagall placed her hand on Harry's shoulder; gripping him tightly.

"Does it matter?" Bagman asked.

"I don't know," Dewer said.

"Zee entry 'hould be invalidated," Madame Maxime said.

"The boy's obviously lying," Karkaroff said. "Good for us he made a mistake. He'll be removed from the tournament and appropriately punished, yes? It is quite obvious he needs it." Harry bristled but Professor McGonagall still had her hand on his shoulder and she squeezed in warning.

Moody's magical eye spun between the parchment, Harry, and the Goblet. He snatched the parchment from Director Dewer and shoved it at Harry. "Destroy it, Potter."

Harry blinked. "What?"

"You heard me."

Harry frowned. "How?"

"However you want. Rip it up, burn it, blast it to ashes. I should think the spell that killed those two scumbags last spring would work." Fleur and Madame Maxime looked at Moody sharply. Moody smirked at them. "He's not just a pretty face, ladies."

Harry snatched the parchment from Moody, crumpled it and tossed it in the fire. There was a loud crack and it popped back out. Unburnt, it slowly uncrumpled and lay flat on the floor. Harry stared at it.

"Damn you, Albus," Sirius muttered.

"Blast it, Son," Moody growled. "Give it everything you've got."

Harry glanced between Moody and the parchment. "Alastor," Dumbledore warned.

"It's the only way, Albus," Moody said. "He either destroys the parchment, thereby breaking the Goblet's power, or he competes. At least this way we know the answer without killing him."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well."

"Go on, Potter," Moody said. Harry glanced at Sirius.

Looking for all the world like it was killing him to admit he was beaten, he shrugged. "Sorry, Pup." Harry's magic rippled through him.

"Get angry, Potter," Moody urged.

Harry's magic welled. Angry, he could do angry. Hermione's desperate pleading that he couldn't. Ginny's ashen face, her fear feeding into him as she trembled in his arms, Luna, the voice of reason, trying to give her best friend and her girlfriend the strength to face this latest horror. He could do far more than anger. His left hand came up and his mum's wand slid into it.

" _DEFODIO,"_ he growled softly, _"MAXIMA!"_ A rushing, akin to every vein in his body, down to the very smallest capillaries suddenly draining of blood, washed through him. It all ran to his middle where it formed what felt a molten ball of raw power. All at once it surged up his chest into his arm and out his mum's wand. Like a spent wave having crashed on the cliffs Harry's magic spilled weakly back through his body. He sagged, weaving slightly as the spell slammed into the parchment.

It hit… and stopped.

In the blink of an eye the flames in the Goblet flared to ten times their previous size. Forcing everyone to shield their eyes. The Goblet began to vibrate and a deep moaning sound emanated from it. The sound grew and a crack bloomed red on the Goblet's base. For a moment the crack grew, but abruptly, with a great sucking sound, Harry's spell was pulled into the parchment. A burst of light exploded from the Goblet, blinding the observers for a moment. When it faded the Goblet had been changed. It no longer looked to have been roughly hewn from a block of wood but was instead smooth and black like ebony. The flame remained, blue and mocking, as it danced in its cauldron.

Silence held the room. Moody step/thunked to the parchment and picked it up. "Well," he growled, "I'd say he competes." Everyone shifted from watching Moody to watching Harry. Even Dumbledore seemed a bit shaken. Cedric, Viktor and Fleur, they were all staring at him with looks of utter disbelief. Harry locked eyes with Fleur.

"Go ahead, Princess," he mocked, "let's see you try." She swallowed. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed." He turned.

"Mr Potter," Mr Dewer stopped him.

Harry turned back. "What?"

"We have to go over the instructions for the first task, Mr Potter."

Harry was very tempted to tell him, 'Task one, collect the egg from a dragon. Task two, open said egg under water to hear a clue in Mermish so you can rescue a hostage from the Black Loch. Task three, navigate a maze of magical traps and creatures to find the Goblet of Fire.' but he held his tongue. Sirius looked utterly grateful he did.

"Zis is preposterous," Madame Maxime exploded.

"Agreed," Karkaroff said. "I demand our schools be allowed a second champion also. If not, I shall take my students and leave."

"Oui!" Madame Maxime said.

"Empty threat," Moody rumbled.

"I azzure 'ou it is not."

"So you'll be leaving your champion behind to fend for herself then…?" The French witch paled. "She has to compete, same as Potter. And no one else can compete either. The Goblet won't let them."

"How very convenient," Karkaroff snapped. "Hogwarts gets two champions."

"Yes, two bites at zee apple." Madame Maxime turned on Dumbledore. "I will be protesting to all our ministries, Dumbly-dorr. Zee International Confederation of Wizards as well."

"As vill I," Karkaroff said.

"Of course you will," Dumbledore agreed. "Were I in your position I would do the same… It does not change the fact all four of them must compete."

"Completely unfair," Fleur sniffed.

"To what level do I have to compete?" Harry asked.

Everyone focused on him. "What was that, Potter?" Moody asked.

"You all don't seem to get I don't _want_ to be in the tournament. Tell me to what minimum level I have to compete to satisfy the requirements of the Goblet and I will. I'll gladly throw the tournament and those three can have at it like they're supposed to."

Viktor stepped forward. "You vould do that?"

Harry turned to him. "Fame? I'm the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. Money? I'd wager I've got more than everyone in here, Sirius included. The challenge? Do you know what they're going to make you do? Well, in case you didn't bother to look into it before idiotically putting your name in the Goblet, let me inform you.

"Historically the first challenge is to face a magical beast; favorites have been the manticore, chimera, troll, sphinx, acromantula, dragon and once, a lethifold. They decided not to use that one again after it killed two of the champions.

"The second task is usually a hostage rescue. Shall I mention it was the death of one of the hostages the last time they held this, the third year in a row, that saw the tournament suspended? And guess what? If the person the Goblet picks as your hostage refuses to be used, it constitutes failure to compete on the champion's part. Which means it's your magic against the Goblet and we all saw just how that went for me. I don't know about you three, but I know exactly whom the Goblet is going to pick for my hostage. I'd sooner carve my heart out with a spoon than see her get hurt.

"The third challenge, it's usually some kind of obstacle course where you face magical problems and more beasts. Quite often at least one of the beasts I mentioned from the first task is involved there as well."

Harry shoved his hands in Viktor's face, showing off the smooth, scared skin on his palms. "That's what _I_ got for fighting a dragon. Did that first year. Killed a mountain troll that year two. Managed to get out of that without getting hurt but two of my friends have permanent scars from it; thing killed my familiar too.

"Second year, I rescued my girlfriend from a dark wizard. He was going to use her in a ritual to steal her magic. Had to kill him. Before I could though I had to kill his pet basilisk. It was over fifty feet long. And let me tell you, being a Parselmouth, well the thing's eyes might not kill you but it still hurts like hell when you look in them." He raised his pant leg, exposing the scar left from being bitten. "But as much as looking in the eyes of a basilisk hurts, it's got nothing on getting bit." He dropped his pant leg. "Leaves you in a coma for weeks, takes almost a full year to get all your strength back. Tell you the truth, it still aches after a really hard run. But hey, don't worry about it. I rather doubt any of _you_ have the venom of an adder coursing in your veins, protecting you from being poisoned in the first place, I'm pretty sure none of you would make it even three steps if a basilisk bit you.

"What I'd do third year? Only allowed myself to be kidnapped when some prick threatened to kill Astoria Greengrass. Oh, and I killed two of the three people responsible for killing Marcus Flint and his mother when they attacked the box we were in at the Harpies/Falcon match. They were the ones Professor Moody mentioned earlier.

"So yeah, if it keeps my hostage safe and me alive, I'm perfectly willing to do as little as possible. I mean after all of that, it's not like I've got anything to prove, is it? You three have at it." The silence that followed was deafening. Viktor, Fleur and Cedric were all staring at him with eyes as wide as a quaffle.

"Mr Potter, Champions," Dumbledore said, "I assure you, steps have been taken to ensure the safety of all competitors and their—"

"Then why am I a champion, _Headmaster?_ " Harry cut him off. Dumbledore's mouth dropped, seemingly unable to believe Harry had interrupted him. "You've already lost control and it hasn't even started yet."

"All precautions will be taken," Dumbledore reiterated.

"You'll forgive my lack of faith," Harry retorted.

"I think you've made your point, Harry," Sirius said quietly. The crackling of the fire was the only sound to be heard.

Mr Dewer cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention. "I fear there is nothing describing to what level a champion must compete," he said. "I hazard it is up to the Goblet to decide if a champion's efforts satisfy the requirements."

"Wat dose zat mean?" Fleur whispered.

"It means," Harry said, "if you aren't dead or unconscious, you have to keep going." She stared at him. "Of course you can probably stop if your hostage is dead. I mean that would seem to indicate you'd failed to me so what's the point in carrying on then, yeah?"

She blanched and started shaking. A moment later she turned and unleashed a long string of French at Madame Maxime. She responded in kind

Harry caught exactly zero of it. He only knew the French witch was angry. Harry had no sympathy for her. Sure, he may have known the specific tasks they would face, but the history of the tournament was there for anyone who chose to research it. She'd made her bed and could lie in it for all he cared. Fleur suddenly turned on the other judges. "Can zee tasks be janged? Is it possible to not 'ave to take 'ostages?" Harry tipped his head. Maybe she wasn't the complete idiot he thought.

Mr Dewer shook his head. "The tasks are set."

"Wait a second?" Cedric demanded. "Are you telling us there will be a hostage rescue as one of the tasks?"

"I cannot answer that, Mr Diggory," Mr Dewer said.

"Why not?"

"Because that would constitute helping you, Mr Diggory; something I am expressly forbidden to do."

Cedric frowned. "But hostages would have to at least be of age, wouldn't they?" Mr Dewer said nothing. None of the judges did. "Oh come on," Cedric demanded, "Hypothetically speaking, if there were a hostage rescue, the hostages would have to at least be of age, correct?"

"Come off it, Cedric," Harry said, "they didn't bother ensuring underage competitors wouldn't be forced to compete, you think they thought about hostages?" The silence spoke volumes.

"Mon Dieu!" Fleur exploded.

That one, Harry knew. "So we're all trapped," he said. "The tasks are set. There's at least one underage participant, and if there does happen to be a hostage rescue it looks like at least half the people participating in a tournament that was supposed to be for adults will be underage. Congratulations _responsible_ adults, I feel so safe."

"'ou will just let 'im insult us zis way?" Maxime demanded of Sirius. "'ou are 'is guardian, discipline 'im!"

Sirius snorted. "Noppa. In fact, well said, Harry."

"You did teach me everything you know. Can we get on with it? I'd like to go to bed."

"Yes, let's," Mr Bagman said. He clapped his hands awkwardly.

Mr Dewer cleared his throat. "The first task is designed to test your daring." He shifted guiltily. "As such we will not be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard—" Harry snorted. Mr Dewer shot him a look. Harry didn't back down.

"Harry," Professor McGonagall said, "you are not helping."

"I'm not _trying_ to help, Professor."

"Harry," Sirius said sharply, "enough." Harry fell silent. "Get on with it, Director," Sirius ordered.

"The first task will take place on November the seventeenth in front of the other students and judges. "Champions are not permitted help from teachers, judges or any member of tournament staff. They are to face the first task armed only with their wands. Information pertaining to the second task will be provided when the first task is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, champions are encouraged to refrain from taking part in other extra curricular activities."

"Is that all?" Sirius asked when Dewer had finished.

"Yes."

"Good," Harry said. "I'm going to bed." He turned and was out the door before anyone could stop him. He forced himself to make it down two flights before sagging into a dark alcove. His legs still felt like jello from the spell he'd cast and it had been force of will alone that had kept him standing up there. He banged his head against the wall. "Shit. Shit. Shit." He wasn't sure how long he'd been there when he felt his mirror vibrating in his pocket. Sighing, he pulled it out and activated it. "What?"

"We're coming, stay where you are," Ginny said.

Harry sagged down to the floor. "K."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The following morning neither Cedric nor Viktor joined the group for their morning workout. Harry would probably have done better to skip it as well. In retrospect it may not have been the wisest decision to test his magic against the Goblet like he had. It was his first experience where the brute power of his magic had failed him and he spent the night plagued with the thought Voldemort wouldn't have lost. So, he was exhausted from no sleep, exhausted from draining his magic and it manifested in barely being able to keep up with Neville on their run. Though it did seem to have finally gotten rid of his headache.

"That's enough for this morning," Ginny said once they'd all reached the greenhouse.

"I'm fine," Harry said.

"You're not fine. You're exhausted and the rest of today is going to be brutal. I say you're done."

"I agree," Hermione said.

"Us too," Daphne said. She tugged Luna to stand with her beside the other two girls.

Neville stepped next to them. "Me too, Mate," he said quietly. Harry eyed the united front.

"Don't test me, Harry," Ginny warned.

"Fine," Harry sighed. "You guys win." He sagged to the ground and sprawled on his back.

Neville grabbed his hand and hauled him back up. "Come on, let's get cleaned up."

An hour later Harry was sitting with his eyes closed and his head tipped back on a couch in the Slytherin common room. He had heard a number of students going past already but ignored them. It wasn't till he heard a specific door closing and a familiar pair of footsteps that he roused himself. Daphne and Ginny's scents hit him a second before they appeared in front of him. Ginny reached for his hand. "Ready?"

Harry sighed. "Not particularly. But." He took Ginny's hand and let her pull him up. It wasn't till they reached the Great Hall that they ran into anyone. The results, while not unexpected, were predictable. Within ten seconds of entering every eye in the hall was on him. Only a very few were friendly. Those at the Hufflepuff table were decidedly angry looking. They'd all heard him and his friends trying to convince Cedric not to enter. As Daphne told him last night, they now thought he'd done so only to give himself a better chance. Ginny pulled on his hand. "Come on." She led him to the Gryffindor table. Fred and George were giving them all evil looks.

"What do you want?" Fred demanded.

"Are you really going to do this again?" Ginny sighed.

"Do what again?" George asked. "Betray your brothers so your boyfriend gets a better chance?"

Ginny glowered at them. "Harry did not enter himself in the tournament."

"Yeah, right, Ginny," Fred said.

"We're not stupid," George said.

"You're doing a remarkably good impression of it," Ginny snapped.

"Just go away, Ginny," Fred said.

"Fine," Ginny said, "just remember, you can only beg forgiveness so many times." She whirled around, pulling Harry after her. Hermione, Luna and Neville quickly followed.

"Something to say, Greengrass?" George demanded.

"Only go to the library and read what happened the last time they held the tournament."

"Someone died, we know," Fred said. "It's why they stopped holding it."

"That someone was a hostage," Daphne retorted. "They almost always have hostages; someone precious to the champions. Someone like a _girlfriend_." Fred and George exchanged glances. "I hope," Daphne drew their attention again, "when you pull your heads out of your arses and decide to apologize this time, Ginevra is still alive to hear it." She spun on her heel and hurried after the others.

Neville was waiting for her at the door. "They decided to eat in the kitchens."

"Very well." She set off and he fell in at her side.

"Daphne?" he asked after a second.

"Yes?" "Do you think Harry and the others are still going to attend the ball?"

"As Harry has no choice but to attend, I would say yes." They walked in silence a bit further.

"You're angry with me, aren't you?" Neville said.

"It would be far quicker to name the people I am not angry with than those I am right now, Neville."

"It's because of that French girl, isn't it?"

"Her name is Fleur, Neville. I'm perfectly aware you know that."

Neville stopped and grabbed her arm. "Look, she's pretty, ok? But we know she's veela now and that hardly makes it fair."

"It doesn't seem to bother, Harry."

"No, but it is bothering Hermione." Daphne cocked her head.

"True. I shall attempt to keep in mind you are not an utter cad."

Neville rubbed the back of his neck. "So, seeing as I'm not an utter cad, do you think maybe you'd like to go to the ball with me then?"

She considered, letting him wait till he began to fidget before smiling. "It would be my honor to accompany you, Neville."

He grinned. "Brilliant." They stood, awkwardly watching each other.

"Shall we?"

"Oh, right. After you," he motioned. She didn't move. "Daphne?" he asked. She pointedly looked at his arm. "Oh, right." He offered her his arm.

"Better." She took it and set off.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Cedric pulled the volume from the shelves. The tome was quite large. It would have to be though, wouldn't it; to cover every tournament? He walked to a desk tucked back in the corner, cast a charm to discourage visitors and sat down. He sat there for quite a while just staring at the title. He wasn't certain exactly why, perhaps because if he didn't look it wouldn't be confirmed just what an idiot he'd been. He glowered at the tome. It silently mocked him.

 **Triwizard Tragedy**

 **The True Story of the Triwizard Tournament**

Cedric flipped the cover. His fingers slid down the list of names. Of course, the last five people to check it out would have been, Angelina Johnson this fall, Ginny Weasley this fall, Harry Potter just before her, Harry again last year and Hermione Granger two years ago; three of the six people who'd tried talking him out of entering and one of the few seventh year students who, in the end, hadn't. He flipped the page.

 _For Anton; may there never be another._

Cedric frowned. Not exactly the most cheery of dedications. He flipped to the introduction.

 _I was not always this way, I confess. Like nearly every child of long running magical blood I grew up hearing the stories from, first my parents, and then my older brother; stories of Durmstrang Academy secreted high in the mountains, stories of a great tournament with pageantry, danger, daring magic and brave deeds. I grew up dreaming of the day I would see this. And that day did come for me. I made my first trip to Durmstrang the same year my beloved Anton made his last. Most wondrous of all, it would be Durmstrang's year to host the tournament. I remember the talk that year as my brother and I prepared to depart home of how this would be the largest, most grand tournament ever held and how my brother dreamed of entering and winning. Allow me to dissuade you now before you think this was a flight of fancy for Anton. The year prior, when Beauxbatons took their turn at hosting the tournament. My brother was one of fourteen students, the lone not in his final year of education, chosen by Durmstrang's headmaster to travel to France. He was not chosen as a champion that year; another from Durmstrang was selected ahead of him. I sometimes wonder though, what would be different if he had been chosen that year. Would I still be here? Or would I still, foolishly, be blind to the truth? But I digress. My brother and I went off to school and, as hoped, this time he was chosen as champion for Durmstrang. How very proud of him I was. And how very much more was I proud when the Goblet of Fire selected me as a hostage for him to rescue. Oh I was a thoughtless girl. Silly and more. I shall leave the details for later and now only say things went wrong. My life became truly threatened. But my brave Anton, my beloved brother, he completed the task. He saved his sister. But he lost his own life to do so. It took many years to recover from this. And during that time I came to see the Triwizard Tournament, not for what it was intended, but what it had become. Blood Sport. Nothing more, nothing less. I set out to learn the true history of this tragic disgrace to our heritage and to prevent what happened to my Anton from ever happening to anyone again. To my regret it took near fifty years and thirty-seven more children dead before I succeeded in bringing an end to the Tournament. This volume then, remains a tribute to them, and, as well, those one hundred forty-nine who were killed before my brother. One should not forget thirty-four spectators also lost their lives to a task gone wrong. It is my most fervent hope this volume allows us to never forget just why the tournament was brought to an end._

Cedric stared blankly at the page. Two hundred twenty-one people had been killed? He quickly flipped to the back of the book, searching.

 **598**

 **The Last Tournament**

The maths weren't difficult. There had been a total of one thousand seven hundred ninety-four champions. He flipped to the appendices. There had only been one thousand three hundred forty-four hostages; apparently they'd not had hostages every year. He did the maths in his head, three thousand one hundred thirty-eight champions and hostages divided by two hundred twenty-one champions, hostages and spectators dead was a bit more than… FOURTEEN! There was a death for every fourteen people directly involved in the tournament! That… That… That was insane! Everyone talked about how dangerous quidditch was. People died every year playing, usually only one or two though; one or two across thousands of matches. If quidditch were as dangerous as the tournament it would see a death every match! Cedric stared blankly at the volume. Why? Why hadn't he listened?

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

I can never seem to understand when you should write numbers out or instead use numeric figures. It seems I should have been writing them out, but it also seems like it'd be a whole lot easier to follow if it was numeric figures instead.


	11. Chapter 11

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER XI**

 **Ego/IQ**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry and his friends were in the kitchens eating dinner when Dumbledore's voice blared through the school. "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ginevra Weasley and Daphne Greengrass are ordered to report to the Great Hall immediately." Harry stilled in lifting his spoon to his mouth. Dumbledore's voice faded. He sat there for another moment before putting his bite in his mouth. He filled the spoon with soup again and continued eating. The others watched him nervously.

"Harry?" Hermione ventured.

"I heard." He continued eating.

"Aren't you—"

"When I'm finished." She glanced at the others.

"Harry, what if something's happened?"

"If it was bad enough someone would have mirrored." He reached for a slice of bread.

"Harry," Daphne said, "there is being angry and there is pushing your luck."

Harry focused on her. "What's he going to do, expel me…? Please, I'd like nothing better. Detention…? Fuck it, I'm not going."

"That's fine for you, Mate, but the rest of us can't say the same."

"Good. Maybe he _will_ expel you. The best thing for my sanity would be to get you lot the hell away from here."

He reached for the butter but Luna grabbed his hand. "We're not going anywhere without you, Harry Potter. Now quit behaving like a petulant child and let's go."

"Luna, I _am_ a petulant child."

"Harry," Ginny said. He turned to her. "Let's go."

Harry's cheek twitched. She stared him down. "God I wish you four were as ugly as Neville."

"Harry James!" Hermione gasped.

Neville eyed him. "You know, if I wanted to kill myself, I'd climb your ego and jump to your IQ."

Harry opened his mouth but found he had nothing. He glanced at the girls. They were all fighting smiles. Harry started to grin and soon they were all laughing. "Thanks, Nev," he chuckled, "I needed that."

Neville smirked. "Always glad to point out your _short_ comings, Mate."

Harry laughed again. "Come on then, let's go see what the old bastard wants."

Harry pushed the doors of the Great Hall open just as the reverberations of a second summoning faded. "What?" he asked. If it sounded petulant, well, like he'd told Luna, he _was_ a petulant child. The whole hall stilled. Dumbledore was clearly not pleased with him but decided to let things pass for the moment.

"Mr Diggory has asked to address the school. The presence of yourselves was specifically requested. Harry considered for a second, giving the impression he might actually just leave again before he leaned back against the door with his arms crossed. Dumbledore continued to eye him disapprovingly before turning to Cedric. "Mr Diggory, the floor is yours."

"Thank you, Sir." He stepped forward, pausing a moment to take a deep breath. "First of all," he held up a badge. Harry had seen them during class. People had been wearing them pinned to their robes. They alternately flashed, 'Potter Stinks!' and, 'Support the Real Champions!'. "I can't do anything about Durmstrang or Beauxbatons, but I will deduct five points from the next Hogwarts student I see wearing one of these." Harry cocked his head. A number of disbelieving protests were shouted. "This is not in keeping with the spirit of the tournament," Cedric raised his voice over them. "It is also beneath the dignity of the great history of Hogwarts. I'm Head Boy. I can… I will… I will also deduct five points from the next person to interrupt me." Harry glanced at his friends. They all shrugged. He turned back to Cedric.

"Now, I know you're all wondering what I'm doing so I'm going to explain… Last night, something happened that shouldn't have."

"Damn straight!"

"Five points, Tanner," Cedric snapped. James' mouth dropped. Cedric glared at him but his friend said nothing more. Cedric started again. "Something happened that shouldn't have and I will admit to being as angry as all of you are. I was doubly angry because I, more than anyone but two, was the person Harry Potter worked hardest to dissuade from entering the tournament. It seemed awfully convenient then when his name came out of the Goblet. What a good way to get rid of the competition, yeah…? But what none of you know, is what happened behind closed doors. Let me just say it was… eye opening. And because of what happened, I then skipped class for the day and went to the library." He turned to the head table. "Professors, I'm sorry and will willingly submit to whatever disciplinary measures you deem appropriate."

"We shall deal with that later, Mr Diggory," Professor McGonagall said. "For now, please finish."

"Yes, Ma'am." He turned around again. "As I said, I spent the day in the library; reading this book." He held it up. "The title, if you can't see, is, Triwizard Tragedy. Funnily enough, only four current students have checked this book out… Though I imagine at least three others have read it; or they've read enough."

He walked down the hall between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables to where the Beauxbatons students were sitting and tossed the book in front of Fleur. It landed with a loud bang, knocking over a number of goblets in the process. The occupants of the nearby seats were forced to scramble quickly away to avoid getting soaked. Fleur was not one of them. She remained, seeming frozen in place, eyes locked on Cedric.

"I'm not opposed to playing dangerous sports," Cedric said. "People die playing quidditch; on average, about one person a year, one person, across thousands of matches. The Triwizard Tournament, though, two hundred twenty-one people have died because of it. You can look it up, do the maths if you like, but I'll just tell you it works out to a death for every fourteen participants. Which means, if quidditch were as dangerous as the tournament someone would die; every – single – match… One hundred forty-nine champions, thirty-four spectators and thirty-seven hostages champions failed to rescue, two hundred twenty-one deaths. One, for every fourteen direct participants. While he was speaking the colour had slowly drained from Fleur's face, leaving her ghost white and shaking.

Cedric turned to face Harry, locking eyes on him. "Harry Potter swore he did not place his name in the Goblet. He swore he did not ask anyone else to place his name in the Goblet. I believe him. And I wish to hell I'd listened to him when he told me not to." Harry held Cedric's eyes for a few moments before pushing off the wall and walking to stand in front of him. "I'm sorry, Harry. I should have listened to you."

"Are you finished?"

"Yes." Harry jacked him, square in the nose, spinning him half around.

"Ah, god, son–of–a," Cedric cussed, holding his face.

"Mr Potter!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "My office, now!" Her chair fell over as she shot out of it.

Harry ignored her. Cedric shook himself. "Not even bloody damn quidditch season," he complained. He turned back to Harry, pinching his nose to stop the blood dripping from it. "Suppose I deserved that."

Harry stuck his hand out. "Apology accepted."

Cedric switched hands pinching his nose, getting blood all over Harry's hand when they did shake. "Still mates?"

"Yeah, still mates."

Cedric jerked his head. "Come on. I'll walk you to her office." He looped an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him from the hall. Ginny and the rest of his friends hurried after them.

Daphne paused in the door. "I did tell you." She turned and left.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The fallout of Cedric addressing the school played out over the next few days. Hufflepuff, figuring if Cedric believed Harry, once again became the safe haven the six could sit and eat in relative peace. Slytherin, especially the first and second-years were always almost all friendly faces. There were, of course, those of the ardent pureblood set, but there was always going to be little Harry or any of the others could do about them. The Slytherin quidditch team also remained a safe bet. All of the starters had been forged under Marcus' hand. They'd learned the hard way they didn't have to be friends; they just needed to fly together. Gryffindor, for the most part, seemed to think there was no point in upsetting the applecart and continued with a wary policy of live and let live. Unfortunately, the six remained on unspeaking terms with the twins. By Harry's count he had them on at least their third chance and maybe their fourth and he figured he was far beyond any responsibility to make an overture. And with Ginny seeming to have reached her breaking point with them he had no issues being shot of them either. Ravenclaw, they remained ugly. Luna said they were convinced she had helped Harry cheat his way in and saw it as yet another betrayal of her house on her part. They were doing their best to just brush them off as the idiots they were, but it was hard sending her back there with just David and Andrew to fend for themselves every night. At least Flitwick, as opposed to last year, was doing something about it. It was hard though to punish people without proof and very often there wasn't.

Basically, the six could count on about a third of the school to be friendly, and a second third to leave them alone. The last third still hated them though. They were convinced Harry was a liar and a cheat or any number of other things. They'd also decided Cedric, because he'd expressed his remorse at entering the tournament, was a coward. The older boy was straining under the demands of school, being quidditch captain, Head Boy, preparing for end of year N.E.W.T. examinations and now the looming tournament. He was managing, but after less than a week of facing the kind of hostility Harry and his friends had for over three years he wasn't in a good mood.

With all of that, there was still Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to deal with as well. Fleur and Viktor seemed to have been shaken by the events behind closed doors and then Cedric's address to the school and were merely keeping their distance from the other two champions. But their headmasters did nothing to hide their hatred of Harry or their belief Cedric was a coward. They did nothing to stop the nasty words or looks directed at either of them. Karkaroff, Harry was certain, was even encouraging it. The Durmstrang students were banging into Cedric an awful lot in the halls, but he wasn't exactly small and therefore wasn't easily displaced. Harry though was and could be. He'd been walking by a group of the Durmstrang boys when one of them, about as big as Crabbe and Goyle combined, had suddenly slammed him into a suit of armor. By the time he'd picked himself up, Neville had thrown the boy into a different suit of armor and Ginny, Daphne, Hermione and Luna were squared up, facing much bigger opponents. Before the fight could begin in earnest though the noise of the two boys and the armor crashing to the floor had brought professor Vector running. Harry claimed to have tripped. The other boy seized on the out and claimed he'd been laughing at Harry's misfortune and walked into the other suit himself. The fight would happen. Harry was sure of it. It was just a matter of where, when and making sure none of the teachers were around. He and his friends we're constantly on their guard and he was more grateful than ever he'd forced himself to fully integrate with his wolf. His heightened senses made it nearly impossible to sneak up on him and had saved them being outnumbered in the wrong place more than once.

So, of course, Harry found sleep next to impossible. He rolled over in his bed, considering. "The hell with it," he said. "What's the worst she can do?" He was up and slipping out of his room before his mind started providing answers to that question. Five minutes later he slid out one of the secret entrances to the castle. He quickly transformed and raced down the lawn. He reached the edge of the forest where he slowed to a trot as he ran along the tree line. A few hundred meters on he turned and plunged into the darkness.

He couldn't help thinking about the last time he'd been in the forest alone and how he'd wished he'd completed his animagus training. It really did make it much easier. Then, he'd been the intruder; now, the forest welcomed him. Then, he'd been hopelessly lost in minutes; now, he knew exactly where he was and where he was going. Then, he'd been the hunted; now, he was the hunter. It wasn't till he reached the clearing that his confidence faltered. He may have been a wolf, but this was a goddess he was approaching. He cautiously walked completely around the clearing before sitting on his haunches to simply observe for a while.

It was surprising, given he'd been here twice now, just how much he'd missed seeing. The trees ringing the clearing were much bigger than the rest of the forest. There were thirteen in all, forming a near perfect circle. He guessed they must be at least ten meters around each. They were also quite uniform in growth; both in thickness and height, and their branches all started the same distance above the ground. The ground within the clearing was different to the rest of the forest as well. It just smelt of the earth more than anything he'd trod getting there. And how very strange was that? The forest really was wild, protected by the same wards that hid Hogwarts and Hogsmeade from nonmagicals. It was a living time capsule of what Britain's forests had been a thousand years ago. The forest was already _more_ than any other forest in Britain, yet this clearing was somehow greater even than that.

But of everything he'd missed, the most interesting was a stone obelisk near the middle. It was easy to see why he'd missed it before. As now, it had been dark then when he'd visited. The stone wasn't all that big, maybe as high as he was tall and about a foot around. It was blacker than anything he'd ever seen though. Light almost seemed to be swallowed right into the stone and he almost wasn't sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him as he focused on it now. More than anything, it was his magic that told him it was there; power radiated from it.

Harry wasn't sure how long he'd been watching it when, despite his wolf sense, something he'd failed to notice latched onto the back of his neck. Harry let out a yowl, levitated a good foot off the ground, spun around in mid air and upon landing scrabbled away. But whatever had latched onto him wouldn't let go. He bucked and twisted and transformed, so he could swat whatever it was away. "Get off! Get off! Get off." It took a good fifteen seconds or so for him to stop flailing around and when he finally did manage to get himself under control he became aware of a tiny little chittering sound. He focused on it, nearly blasting it before he realized it was the goddess, or Kai, or the fairy, or, well, whatever the heck she was. The little thing was lying on the ground, madly laughing at him. Just now she was on her stomach, pounding her fist on the ground with how pleased she was with her trick.

Harry nearly choked on the instinct to yell at her, or worse, blast her. One of those little fists had stone-cold knocked a dragon out. He didn't want to know what they could do to him. Come to think of it, he wondered if he could somehow bribe her into coming to the first task. He'd cast his best stunner, she'd knock the dragon on the head, making it look like he'd knocked the thing out and he could collect the egg he was supposed to retrieve from it. It took quite some time for the fairy to stop laughing; every time she seemed to have got control over herself she'd look at him and burst into another round of mad giggles. Though she'd managed to sit up now. Of course, the way her legs were spread wide and her body was slumped she looked to be punch-drunk.

"Had your fun I see."

Harry spun around. Of course, if Kai could sneak up on him, the goddess herself could as well. Harry glanced between the goddess and the fairy a half dozen times. Kai took one look at him and flopped to her back chittering madly again. "But," Harry said. "But I thought she, you, were…"

"Yes?" Nimue asked. Harry continued to glance between the two. Still cackling, the fairy blindly waved a hand at him.

"I thought she was you," Harry said.

"She is." Harry's brow furrowed. Nimue considered him. "She is a manifestation, or perhaps an expression, of myself that is, in some instances, better able to interact within this realm."

"Oh," Harry mouthed.

"Think of it as a split personality."

"People with split personalities are usually locked up," Harry said. Nimue's brow arched. "Erm, can we pretend I didn't say that?" She continued to eye him. Harry tried not to fidget. Seeking the goddess out suddenly didn't seem the wisest course of action he could have taken. He was wondering just how to extract himself from the situation when she smiled and held her arm out.

"Come, Harry Potter, walk with me." Harry gathered himself and cautiously moved to her. She took his arm and set off. Make no mistake though, she was definitely the one steering. Kai picked herself up from the ground, flew up and alighted on his shoulder. She gave him a kiss, patted his cheek and sat, amusing herself by kicking her feet against him to see how big a puff of fairy dust she could create. It got to the point she sneezed so hard she blew herself backwards right off his shoulder.

Nimue tightened her grip on Harry's arm, preventing him from turning to catch her. "I am fine." And indeed she was. Wings buzzing, Kai flew up and settled on his shoulder again, sitting crosswise so she could lean with her back against his neck. He was sorely tempted to make a remark about just making herself comfortable but he held back. It about killed him to do it, but he managed. It also took a supreme effort of will to ignore the tickle of her wings on his skin. So on they walked. Harry was sure Kai knew she was irritating him but he said nothing. Nimue said nothing and in what felt like mere moments they were at the edge of the forest with the castle lawn stretching out before them. Harry glanced back the way they'd come but there was no answer for how they'd arrived at the school so quickly.

"Tell me, Harry James Potter, why did you seek me out?"

Harry turned back. The goddess was looking out at the castle, waiting for him to answer. "Erm, well, I kind of wondered why you were helping me?"

"Do not lie to a goddess, Harry," Nimue answered without looking at him, "she will always know." On his shoulder Kai had tipped her head back against Harry's neck and was slowly rocking it back and forth. Harry had the sudden image she was rolling her eyes at him for being stupid. "Now, why did you seek me out?"

"Is there anything you can do?" Harry figured if he couldn't lie, being blunt was the next best choice.

"I could tell you the tournament is nothing, but you already know this."

"Can't you put a stop to it, destroy the Goblet so none of us have to compete."

She smiled painfully. "Even could I, you would not wish me to do so."

Harry frowned. "Why not?"

"I cannot answer that." Harry opened his mouth but she spoke over him. "Every interaction you and I have, has a price, Harry. It costs me and it costs you."

Harry stared at her. "And you've already helped as much as you can, yes?"

"It is no small thing, for even a few moments, to bring together the living and the dead."

Harry studied her. "How badly were you hurt?"

She smiled. "That is not for you to concern yourself with."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Love her."

"I do."

"I know."

Harry considered for a few seconds before asking, "How much is this conversation costing?"

"You mean, will it prevent me helping you at some time in the future?"

Harry shrugged. "Given what's coming for me can you blame me for wanting to store up any help you might be able to give me?"

She smiled gently. "No, I cannot."

Harry sighed dejectedly. "Somehow I think I knew things would be this way."

"You've no more questions?"

Harry toed a small stone into the soft ground. "I think, rather than ask questions I'm pretty sure I already know the answers to, I'd prefer to just trust you'll continue to pick where and when you can help." He glanced up at her. "I mean we're all still alive, right?" He looked down again, returning to grinding the stone into the ground. "And we wouldn't be without you, would we?" he whispered.

She reached out and raised his chin. I am one small piece. The most important thing has been all of you." Harry swallowed. "Trust your instinct, Harry." She kissed his brow and was gone.

Kai floated up from his shoulder. Tiny as she was, the pain in her eyes was plain to see. She dipped down, touching her hand to her chest, then his over his heart."Thank you, Kai." She smiled, inclined her head and then zipped over his shoulder. By the time he turned she was a hundred meters into the forest. A second later she was gone from sight. Harry stared after her for a few moments before slowly turning back.

His heart about stopped. Standing in front of him was a wolf… a _red_ wolf. He stared. The wolf stared. And then it transformed. He continued to stare.

"You understand," she asked, "I'm going to kill you within an inch of your life, yes?"

Harry swallowed. Ginny had always had a power over him. The last two years, more than once, he'd feared his inability to look away from her. He still did, tell the truth. This though, was the first time he'd ever looked at her and known beyond a shadow of a doubt if he were to ever cross her, betray her like she had believed he had with Hermione, she would tear him apart limb from limb and there wouldn't be a damn thing he could do but run and hide in the deepest, darkest place he could find and pray she didn't find him. "Yes," he answered.

She gave a sharp nod, "Good." And then she collapsed.

"Ginny!" Harry cried lunging for her.

"Can I just say, 'Ouch.'?"

Harry hauled her into his arms. "Bloody hell, please don't tell me that was your first time."

"Ok, I won't," she croaked. "Oh you're warm."

"It was! Nimue, were you with me the whole time?"

"I 'fuse to answer tha' on'a grounds I may in–incrim–'nate m'self."

"By the goddess… Ok, we've got to get you to bed, can you stand?" He tried getting her up. She made it to her feet but almost immediately went back down again.

"Nope, don't thin' so."

"All right, fine, up you go." Harry scooped her up in his arms and set off.

"Oh, this's nice." She looped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder. "Harry?"

"What?"

"Don' be mad, k?"

"I'm not mad." Of course he _was_ mad at her, but she was exhausted-drunk and wouldn't know he was lying. Of course it made no sense, going from terrified of her one second to seething with anger the next but she'd been stupid, more stupid than him. Or so he told himself.

"Good. I don' like when you're mad a' me."

"I'm not mad."

"Jus' saw you on'a map and was worried so I flol–folol— came af'er you."

Harry softened. Being completely fair he should have told someone what he was doing. "I'm not mad, Love. I promise."

She picked her head up. "D'you jus call me Love?"

Harry paused for half a step. He'd told her he loved her before; in his music when they were at Zakynthos, but not since. He wasn't sure she was ready to hear it so directly, but it had just come out on him and he wasn't going to back away from it. "Yes."

She turned his face to hers. Harry stopped walking. "K, but you hav'ta promise an' tell me when I 'member."

Harry slowly shook his head, chuckling with exasperation. "I promise." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good." Harry set off for the school again. Her head lolled to the side, indicating she'd fallen asleep. Which was good because it meant she stopped talking, but bad because her arm slipped from around his neck and left him to do all the work of carrying her. He had no idea how, but he somehow got into the school and back to the Slytherin common room without being caught.

"Where have you…" Daphne started the second they entered the door.

"She's fine," Harry said, "Or will be once she's slept for about a week."

"What happened?"

"Long story short, she completed her animagus training and followed me into the forest." Daphne stared at him. "We need to get her into bed," he pressed.

"She should go to the matron."

"She can't go to the matron because the matron can't know she's an animagus."

Daphne tipped her head to the ceiling. "Oh, I'm going to kill you both." Her wand slid into her hand.

Harry stiffened. "Hey."

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she said. She floated Ginny out of his arms. "You, sit," she ordered.

Harry sat. The second she was out of sight he bolted for his room. Inside of ten seconds he was in his bed with his wards set to block her and his mirror on vibrate. Hey, he wasn't stupid, delayed death was infinitely better than instant. He lay there for a second before pulling his wand and pointing it at the anchor stone. He'd be an idiot to think she hadn't/wouldn't told/tell Hermione or Luna as well. One mad witch, even if it was Ginny, he could manage (maybe) four, not so much.

* * *

The following morning Harry was in the entry waiting for Hermione, Luna and Neville to come down; Daphne was tending to Ginny. "Hey guys," he greeted them. Hermione and Luna stuck their noses in the air and walked by without a word. Neville stopped to glower at him. Harry braced himself. Neville hit _hard_. Instead of hitting him though he just shook his head disgustedly and followed the girls. Harry stood there for a second. "Oh come on," he grumbled, "blokes aren't allowed to give blokes the silent treatment."

Despite that belief, breakfast was a silent affair. Cedric had tried talking to him but a sharp look from Hermione and warning from Luna that Harry was being punished and wasn't allowed to speak with anyone right now convinced the older boy to abandon him. There was just something about Luna sometimes that you didn't question. It actually didn't take long before all of their normal company sensed something off about the group and a ring of empty seats soon surrounded them. "Look, I'm sorry, all right?" Harry pleaded.

Hermione set her fork down. Luna followed suit. "Come with us, Harry." The two girls stood.

"But—"

Neville hauled him up by the collar of his robe. "I wasn't done, Harry," he cut him off. "So you can imagine just how pissed off I am." He gave him a bit of a shove towards the doors.

"Well I wasn't done either," Harry complained.

"Shut it and move, Harry."

Harry thought about sitting back down, but the fact Neville couldn't actually force him to do anything he didn't want just seemed a bad point to push right then. He'd been wrong to go off like he had and if there was one thing his mum had taught him it was the fact that sometimes you just needed to take your medicine. He followed along behind the two girls with Neville trailing him. There was never really a question of where they were going and Harry soon found himself in a replica of Hermione's bedroom at her parent's house. The door closed with an ominous click. Harry stood in the middle of the room with his three very angry friends glaring at him. Not knowing if he should apologize again or let them let him have it, he shifted guiltily.

"Do you not think we have enough to worry about with you right now?" Hermione asked calmly.

"Do you not think we'd be terrified to learn you'd decided to go frolicking about the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night?" Luna asked.

"Frolicking?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

Neville slugged him. "Shut up, Harry."

"Ow!" Harry shouted, clutching at his now throbbing shoulder. "Bloody, god-fucking, mother…" Harry grit his teeth through another half dozen curses. Eventually he shook his arm out and faced his friends. "I'm sorry, ok? I know I shouldn't have gone into the forest."

"The hell you shouldn't!" Hermione snapped. Harry rocked back like she'd actually hit him. Hermione simply didn't swear. Ever.

"You shouldn't have gone off without telling us!" Luna shouted at him.

"You should have taken us with you, you bloody arse," Neville said.

"At what point did you think we're all getting up at the crack of dawn, killing ourselves, for a lark, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I like training, Harry," Neville said. "But there is no way in hell I'd be doing everything we are if it wasn't for the shit coming for us."

"It isn't coming for you!" Harry snapped back. "It's coming for me."

"You blithering idiot!" Hermione exploded. "What do you think is going to happen to me when Voldemort comes back?"

"What do you think will happen to me?" Luna demanded. "Or Neville? And we're the least offensive of your friends to Voldemort and his ilk. What do you think will happen to Daphne and her family? They've been targeted already and he isn't even back yet."

"And what about Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Do you honestly think he isn't going to find out a twelve year old girl managed to survive one of his Horcruxes? Do you really think he's going to just leave her be?"

"We're a team, Mate," Neville said.

"It's why you chose the wolf, Harry," Hermione reminded him.

Harry sighed. He could argue his reasons all day, but the truth was he'd blown it and if the situation were different and Hermione or any of his other friends had done what he had, he'd be pissed at them too. "I'm sorry, ok? You're right, I should have talked to you all first."

The three eyed him for a few seconds longer before Hermione moved to him. "I'm just so scared already," she sniffed.

Harry wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry."

Luna wormed her way into his arms as well. "We love you, Harry. It would kill us if something happened to you. Please don't forget that."

Harry kissed her crown. "I'll do better, Luna, I promise." He glanced at Neville. His friend held his hand out to him. Harry fist bumped him. "Thanks, Mate."

"Sorry about the shoulder."

Harry shrugged. "Deserved it, don't be."

Eventually Harry found himself on the beanbag with Hermione curled up at his side. Luna was on the bed and Neville had taken the chair. "But how do you cheat?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "Not sure exactly."

"Well," Luna said, "let's look at it logically. The first task is to collect a golden egg from a dragon. The easiest solution would be to simply summon it."

"Except there will be Anti-Summoning Charms on it," Hermione said. "We already know that."

"So that won't work," Neville said.

"Actually," Harry mused, "it might."

Neville frowned. "Lost me, Mate."

Hermione sat up so she could face him. "How are you going to summon an egg with Anti-Summoning Charms on it?" Hermione asked.

"Simple," Harry said, "remove them."

Hermione cocked her head slightly. "If we could find out when the eggs were being delivered," Luna mused.

"Where they were being kept," Harry added.

"We could get to them the night before the task," Luna said excitedly.

"We've got the school Runes goddess to figure out how to break whatever enchantments they put on them," Harry said.

"But how would you know which egg was yours?" Neville asked.

"We don't have to," Hermione said, "we just do them all."

"But what if someone else goes first and tries summoning it?" Neville asked. "Wouldn't that help them win?"

"Don't really care about winning. I care about surviving." The four sat there for a few moments, considering in silence.

"We need to see the rules," Hermione said. "But it's likely, once the first person has started competing, even if they figured out the charms had been broken they wouldn't be allowed to reestablish them."

"We need a backup plan," Luna said. "Just in case." They all thought about it for a bit.

"What about flying?" Neville asked.

"What about it?" Harry asked.

"Can you outfly a dragon?" Harry cocked his head. "Get it off the ground, zip down and snatch the egg."

"But how would he get the broom?" Hermione asked. "He's only allowed to bring his wand into the arena."

"Summon it," Neville said.

Luna clapped happily. "That's brilliant. If he can't summon the egg, he summons the broom and gets it that way. One of us can hold the broom for him and we'll put runes on it so it's attuned to his Summoning Spell."

Harry grinned. "Brilliant… But I'm getting a new broom."

"You have a broom," Hermione said.

"I've a Nimbus 1700," Harry said. "If I'm flying against a dragon, you can bet I'm using the fastest broom on the market." He reached for his bag and pulled out a dog-eared copy of Witch Broom. There were at least three brooms on the market that were faster than the 1700. "Do you think acceleration and turning ability might be more important than top speed?" he asked.

Luna hopped off the bed. "Let's go to the library. Neville and I can see what's known about various species and their flying abilities. Hermione, you can start looking for the runes we'll need."

She pulled out her mirror. "Let me talk to Sirius first. Maybe he can start trying to figure out exactly which spells they're using on the eggs."

* * *

Ginny eased herself to the floor. It had been Friday night she'd followed Harry into the forest. Other than to use the toilet she hadn't gotten out of bed again till Monday morning when she was forced to for class. Even then it had taken liberal dosing with Pain-potion to manage it. Blessedly, moving seemed to help her aching joints and muscles and she'd made it through the day. She'd even made it up the steps of the clock tower; though she wasn't sure how much she was looking forward to the trip back down. The stairs to the dungeons loomed as well.

"All right?" Harry asked.

"Fine." She held her hand out to him, tugging him down when he took it. They sat in silence for quite a long time before one of the spoke. "You know I'm angry with you, right?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry." She squeezed his hand. Once again silence settled on them.

"It wasn't my first transformation." Harry rubbed his thumb against hers, thankful she was acknowledging her mistake as well. "Though I've not done more than five either."

Harry smirked. "So you're a bit sore then?"

She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll live."

A long time later Harry asked, "Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"Do I still scare you?"

She raised his hand to her lips. "Some."

"Some?"

"I'm no longer afraid you'll change your mind."

Harry thought about that for a bit. "But you're afraid to be without me?"

"Yes."

"You shouldn't be?"

"Aren't you? It's a distinct possibility, after all, isn't it?"

"It is," Harry agreed. "But you're strong enough. You'd be fine."

She sat up and he turned to face her. "Then you don't know me nearly as well as you should," she said. She reached up and took his face in her hands. "You still terrify me… But I will take whatever time we have, giving everything in me to you, before I willingly spend another day without you."

Harry stared into her eyes. "Do you want me to say it?" he asked softly.

She smiled. "You have, Harry, a thousand times over you have."

"Yours," he answered.

She pulled him to her. "I love you, Harry." She kissed him softly. "I will always love you."

Harry pulled her to him, her back to his chest where he buried his face in her neck. "Yours," he whispered softly. "Today, tomorrow, always."

Ginny sighed contentedly. And, that night, for the first time in weeks she slept without the image of her mother invading her dreams.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes: There is so much in these last two chapters I love. Though I think some of the best is Neville somewhat quietly becoming a force capable of standing up to Harry and when need be, shutting him up.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's notes:

The site has decided to screw with the formatting of my stuff when I upload now. Meaning everything uploads as one big long paragraph, no page breaks, no new paragraphs for new speakers, nothing. Which means I get to spend forever reformatting the story so it's readable. I apologize now if I missed something and you spot something goofy.

* * *

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER XII**

 **Soap?**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry and his friends were sitting at their usual table in the library when Ginny's brother Ron came up to them. "Bill says you didn't enter the tournament."

"Hello, Ronald," Luna said, "It's nice to see you again. How long has it been? Have you met all my friends? No? Well let me introduce you, this is Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass, Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley, your _sister_. Perhaps you might like to try that entrance again?" Ron glowered at her.

"Luna," Ginny said, "enough." She turned to her brother. "Hi Ron, it's good to see you."

He eyed her for a second, trying to decide if she was being earnest or not. "Hi, Ginny, how are you?"

"Well enough thank you. You?"

He shrugged. "Fine."

The six stared at him as the silence that followed quickly became awkward.

"So you wanted to know if I entered the tournament?" Harry asked.

"Well, how else did your name come out of the Goblet?"

Harry was well on his way to eviscerating him but held his tongue with Ginny's hand on his arm. "Maybe let me handle this?"

Harry shrugged. "Ok."

Ginny gave him a smile before turning to her brother. "Do you remember what happened on the platform after the Christmas hols?"

"Yeah, what's that got to do with the tournament?"

"Someone wants to kill Harry, Ron," Ginny said.

"So?"

"So!" Luna jumped in.

"Luna," Ginny said sharply.

She subsided. "Sorry."

"People die competing in the tournament, Ron," Ginny said. "Entering Harry is a good way to get him killed."

"Dumbledore isn't going to allow anyone to get hurt," Ron scoffed.

"The Headmaster didn't know Professor Quirrell was practicing the dark arts," Ginny said. "He didn't stop a troll getting in the school. He didn't stop me being kidnapped second year by a dark wizard. He's not as infallible as you think."

Ron frowned. "But why wouldn't you want to enter? It'd be great to be a champion. And all the prize money, why wouldn't you want that?"

"I don't need money," Harry said in a tight voice. "I don't need fame. All I want is to go to school, play quidditch and hold your sister's hand."

Ron frowned. "I guess I'll believe you, even if it sounds like you're a coward." Before any of them could say anything he turned and left.

"Believe me," Harry muttered. "Like I need him to believe me." He turned to Ginny. She was scowling at the table. "Ginny?"

"I'm going for a walk." Harry opened his mouth. "No I don't want company," she snapped and was gone.

Harry tipped his head back to the ceiling. "Why can't they just leave her alone?" He started gathering his things.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Do you honestly think I'm just going to let her wander around alone with those bastards from Durmstrang here?"

"Let's go," Daphne sighed.

"Utterly ridiculous we can't walk through the halls alone without worrying about being attacked," Hermione muttered.

Harry tracked Ginny to the clock tower. "Just wait here," he said, a landing below the top floor. The others settled in. Harry climbed the last flight of stairs and stopped in the doorway. Ginny was standing at the rail looking out over the grounds. Her arms were crossed over her chest and the wind was enough to whip at her dreads.

"Wolf sense?" she asked without turning.

"Wolf sense," he confirmed. "Do you want me to go?"

She turned and moved into him, tucking her arms up between them as his arms went around her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I'm sorry they keep hurting you."

"You're not mad at him for saying those things about you?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't put much stock in his opinion."

"You think he's an idiot, don't you?" Harry hesitated. "You can say it, Harry. I'm not going to be mad at you for telling the truth."

Harry pushed her back, holding her by the shoulders. "He is an idiot, Ginny. But not for any of the things he's said or done to me. That's just ignorance. He's an idiot because he's jealous. He's an idiot because he's lazy. He's an idiot because he refuses to accept the facts that contradict his myopic view of the world."

"In other words he's an idiot and I should quit holding my breath he'll pull his head out before I pass out and die?"

"Well," Harry sighed, "he did come over and ask the question; so maybe you're not hoping in vain."

"You're a glutton for punishment, Harry," Ginny said, "waiting out even one, much less two, Weasleys."

Harry grinned at her. "Thank the goddess the cute one's got an ounce of sense."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

She watched him a few moments. "You, are not a coward."

"Good thing, that. I don't think you'd have a coward."

She smiled and moved into his chest, fisting his shirt in her hand. "I love you."

Harry kissed her crown. "Always."

* * *

 **HPHPHP  
**

* * *

Harry was at lunch the next day when Professor Sprout approached the table. "Mr Diggory," she said, "you'll need to report to the anterior chamber after lunch today for the wand weighing."

"Yes, Ma'am," he agreed.

"Very good then." She glanced at Harry. "You as well, Potter."

Harry fixed her with hard eyes. "Yes, Ma'am." He continued to stare her down. "Was that all, Ma'am?"

"No, that will be all, Potter." Harry continued to stare straight back at her. A commotion down the table drew her attention and she used the excuse to hurry away. "Coward," Harry muttered and went back to his bangers and mash.

"You could give her a break," Cedric said.

Harry turned to him. "Why?"

"Because—"

"Did she not just come over here and purposely tell me to go with you as an afterthought?" Harry asked. Cedric said nothing. "Is it so much to ask that I be treated fairly?"

"Life isn't fair, Harry," Cedric said. "I would have thought you knew that by now."

Harry pushed his plate away. He stood so he was looking down on Cedric. "Of the two of us, I'm the one being forced to compete in a tournament I was smart enough not to enter. Don't talk to me about fair." He walked away before Cedric could respond.

* * *

"Ahh," Bagman said when Harry entered, "our first arrival."

Harry barely had time to register who was speaking before he was blinded by the flash of a camera. "I didn't give permission for my picture to be taken," he said.

"Your permission was given when you entered the tournament, Mr Potter," Dewer said.

"I – Did – Not – Enter," Harry said, precisely enunciating each word.

"We are aware of your position, Mr Potter," Dewer said. "That does not change the fact you must take part in all activities related to the Triwizard Tournament; including various press related events."

Harry glowered at him a second longer before turning to the reporter. This was going to be interesting. Rita Skeeter was a prime example of too much. She was too blonde, with too much blush, too much mascara, too much lipstick and far too green robes tailored just a bit too tight, pushing her too big chest out her too low cut blouse. Harry was pretty sure there wasn't a single thing about her that wasn't fake, including the glasses she wore on a chain perched on her too perfect nose. Still, Sirius had developed a working relationship with the woman. He fed her information. She refrained from defaming him; or anyone else he didn't want defamed. "Ms Skeeter," he said.

She gave him a patently false smile and gushed, "Mr Potter."

"I read your latest," Harry said, "you must have an _amazing_ source." He held her eyes. If she were half as smart as Sirius said she was she'd catch the threat he'd just made.

Her smile grew. "I'm afraid I can't talk about my sources, Harry."

Harry went for the kill. "Well I do hope nothing happens to them, the wizarding world needs stories like yours. I can't imagine who would fill your shoes if your source were to dry up."

"My sources know they can trust me, _Lord_ Potter."

Harry smiled. "I'm sure they do."

She tipped her head, considering. "Well, you are the only one here, would you like to get started?"

"I'd like to get finished," Harry answered, "so no, but let's anyway."

She took his arm and led him to a private corner of the room with two chairs. "You're good," she said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and flattery will get you nowhere." Harry sat down across from her. "No Quick Quotes Quills," he said when a lurid green quill jumped up off the table and dipped itself in an inkwell.

"Harry," she chided, "must you make me work so hard?"

"Yes." He eyed the parchment. The quill was skritching away. He turned his attention to Rita again. "Be a shame if something happened to that."

She sighed. "Very well, Harry. Quill stop." The quill stopped writing. Harry plucked the bit of parchment up, crumpled it and threw it in the fire. "Not a word of that wasn't true," she complained. Harry said nothing. "Fine." She pulled another quill from her bag. "It will write exactly what you say, nothing more, nothing less, you can read it before I take it. Deal?"

"Peachy."

She sat back in her chair. "So, you're the youngest champion in over three hundred years; the second youngest ever."

"Yes."

She glared at him. "How do you feel about that?"

"Angry."

She pressed her lips into a thin line. Harry returned her look. She leaned forward. "Quill stop." She eyed Harry for a second. "Harry, Luv," she said, "the thing about biting the hand that feeds you, well, it has to, on occasion, feed you, yes?" Harry grit his teeth. "You're the story. You know it. I know it. Everyone else knows it." She sat back in her chair, meeting his glare. "Surely we can come to an agreement."

Harry tapped his finger against his leg. "The other champions get equal space."

She considered. "What else?"

"Just don't lie about me."

"Different people often have very different truths."

"My experience is there's one truth and one person deluding themselves."

"Truth is written by the victor."

"The victor often lies."

"And you, Harry, do you lie?"

"I'm not lying about entering the tournament. I didn't enter myself. I didn't ask someone to enter my name. I didn't want to be in the tournament before my name came out of the Goblet and I don't want to be in it now."

She considered him, pursing her lips. "Quill write that last question and answer." The quill quickly started skritching across the parchment. "Would you care to comment on the qualifying nature of that answer, Harry?"

"Make of it what you want."

She tapped a perfectly manicured nail against blindingly white teeth. "And why don't you want to be in the tournament? Most people would consider it a great honor to be a champion. Even those who don't win often gained renown for themselves."

Harry forced himself to take a few breaths before answering. "Quidditch is considered pretty dangerous, isn't it?" She simply tipped her head, waiting for him to elaborate. "People die playing quidditch," Harry went on. "They get hurt quite often. But as dangerous as it is, quidditch has nothing on the Triwizard. If quidditch were as dangerous as the Triwizard, there would be a death every single match."

Her brow quirked. "That seems a bit of an exaggeration. Are you certain of your information?"

"Read, Triwizard Tragedy by Teodora Daskalov."

"One source?"

"If properly sourced, sometimes that's all you need."

"You insist you didn't enter. If we're to take you at your word, how did your name come out of the goblet?"

"Someone put my name in."

"Who?"

"No idea, but my first guess would be the eejit who tried to kidnap me last year."

"Peter Pettigrew?"

Harry grit his teeth… and lied. "Yes."

"How would he have done such a thing? Hogwarts is known to be one of the safest places in all of England."

"Tell that to Sandra Strout."

"Sorry?"

"The American witch who was murdered outside the infirmary by a dark wizard two years ago when he kidnapped Ginny Weasley."

"Are we talking about that now?"

"You asked about the safety of Hogwarts. My experience is, it isn't."

"What other experiences have you had that support that statement?"

"A murder and kidnapping aren't enough support for the statement?"

"It is one incident."

"A deranged professor let a troll in the school my first year. It killed my familiar and left two of my friends with permanent scars."

"Two, are there others?"

"You mean other than being entered in a tournament I don't want to compete in?"

"Moving on, assuming someone did, as you say, enter you against your will, why?"

"Well, Professor Moody thinks someone is trying to get me killed."

"Ahh, yes, Mad-eye Moody, the former auror. He's considered a bit deranged, isn't he?"

"He's alive. Given what he's done in his life, I'd say deranged is serving him well."

"You believe he's correct in his thinking?"

Harry shrugged. "Someone's taken a swing at me every year I've been in school, no reason this year should be any different."

She considered him for a moment. "One more question."

"Can't wait."

"If the tournament is as dangerous as you say, why was it brought back?"

"Because Fudge wasn't the only one who needed a distraction."

"A distraction?"

"From his incompetence." She raised a brow. "Are we finished now?"

She smiled. "Of course."

Harry held out his hand. "I look forward to speaking with you again, Ms Skeeter."

"And I you, Harry." Harry dropped her hand. While he'd been with Rita, the other champions, their headmasters, Dumbledore, Sirius and Mr Ollivander had come in.

"All right, Pup?" Sirius asked.

"Lovely. Ms Skeeter and I were just discussing the infrequency of your bathing habits."

Sirius snorted. "I'll have you know I bathed just last year," he said pompously.

"Did you use soap?"

"Soap?" Sirius asked.

"Ahem," Mr Dewer cleared his throat. "Shall we begin?"

Bagman clapped his hands, excitedly bouncing on his toes. "Yes, exciting events happening. He motioned to Mr Ollivander. "Our Master of ceremonies."

Mr Ollivander stepped forward, smiling pleasantly." Mademoiselle Delacour, I believe the saying is, ladies first?" He bowed slightly to her. She swept over to the old wandmaker and handed him her wand. He twirled the wand between his long fingers. Harry wondered if he wouldn't make a good drummer the way he made it dance. He also got a nice stream of pink and gold sparks from it. He then held it close to his eye as he examined it; eventually turning it so he was looking straight down the barrel. "Very nice," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches… inflexible… hmm, rosewood… and containing… my goodness." He looked up sharply. "Is this…"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," Fleur said. "From my grandmuzzer." Harry kept his face impassive. He'd been right. Fleur was veela.

"My, my," Mr Ollivander said. "Not my favorite medium, but to each his own, and if it suits you…" He returned to examining the wand. Harry really had no idea what he was looking for but figured the barmy old codger knew what he was about. " _Orchideous!_ " Mr Ollivander said. A very pretty bouquet of flowers burst from the wand. He plucked them from the air and handed them to Fleur. "With compliments, my Lady."

She smiled and graciously took them and her wand. "Merci, Wandmaster."

He beamed at her before turning to Cedric. "Mr Diggory. Fleur flashed a blinding smile at Cedric as she went past. He seemed to stagger just a bit before giving his head a shake and stepping to Mr Ollivander and offering him his wand. Mr Ollivander took the wand from him, smiling. "Ah yes, how lovely to see an old friend again. A single tail hair from a particularly fine unicorn." He smirked at Cedric. "Fellow nearly gored me he was so displeased to have been plucked." He wobbled the wand between his thumb and forefinger, making it almost seem to be made of rubber and not wood. "Ash, quite springy. Good condition. I see you take good care of it?"

"Yes, Sir," Cedric said, "polished it last night." Harry nearly snorted but managed to control himself by biting his cheeks. And he flat refused to look at Sirius.

Mr Ollivander used the wand to send a stream of silver smoke rings across the room. "Excellent," he said and handed the wand back to Cedric.

"Thank you, Sir."

Mr Ollivander turned to Viktor. "Mr Krum, if you please?" The big Bulgarian pushed off the wall and moved to Mr Ollivander. He thrust his wand at the man. "A Gregorovitch creation if I am not mistaken?"

"Da."

"Excellent wand-maker," Mr Ollivander said, returning to examining it. "Unique styling he has; one can almost always pick out his work, even from ten feet or more… "Yes… hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum. He simply nodded. "Thick, powerful, unbending… _AVIS!"_ The wand went off like a blast from a gun. Half a dozen small, brown birds flew out of the wand and disappeared out the window. "Good," Mr Ollivander said. He handed the wand back to Viktor and turned to Harry. "And that leaves us with you, Mr Potter."

Harry approached and handed over his wand. He stood stiffly and waited. He well remembered his visit to the wand-maker and what he'd learned that day. The wand that had chosen him contained a feather from a phoenix; the same phoenix that had given a feather used in the creation of Voldemort's wand. Harry hadn't been pleased then to learn his wand was the brother wand to the one used to kill his father, put his mother in a coma for six years and give him the unmistakable lightening bolt scar on his forehead and he wasn't any more pleased about it now. He used it. It worked. But he much preferred his mum's wand. If _his_ wand sang in his hand, than his mum's wand was like a full on orchestra.

"Ah, yes," Mr Ollivander said, "I remember you."

"Zat is not ze wand 'e used zee ozzer night," Fleur said, stepping forward. Everyone turned to her. Harry remained stoically focused on Mr Ollivander.

"It isn't!" Karkaroff said.

"'E used a wand in 'is left 'and!" Madame Maxime accused.

Harry triggered the release for his mum's wand. "It's called ambidextrous," he said. "And Mr Ollivander can only examine one wand at a time."

"'E can't 'ave two wands!"

"Not enough to cheat your vay in is it, Boy? Now you're going to cheat during the tournament too?" Harry forced his reaction to being called boy aside.

"Mr Dewer," Sirius said. "You're the resident expert on the rules of the tournament. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't believe there is anything that forbids Harry registering and using two wands, is there?"

"There is not."

"Then it would be allowed, yes?"

"Correct," Dewer said. Harry smiled patronizingly at Fleur.

"And do the rules state a timeframe for when champions must register wands for the competition?"

"They must be registered no later than midnight, the day of the Wand Weighing."

"Well," Sirius said, "he might not want to be in it, but no one can accuse my ward of not understanding the rules, can they? After all, a competition like this, a broken wand wouldn't be unusual at all, would it?" Sirius grinned. "Myself, I sure as hell wouldn't want to go into a task with a repaired wand because I failed to register a backup." He shrugged. "But that's just me."

"Oi," Harry complained.

Sirius smirked. "Right, sorry, Harry. And you." He rocked up on his toes. "Why I wouldn't be surprised at all to find you had company for your return to London today, Mr Ollivander." Fleur, Maxime and Karkaroff all glowered at him. Viktor was watching them both through narrowed eyes. Cedric just looked embarrassed that he hadn't found the loophole himself.

"Indeed," Mr Ollivander agreed quietly. " _Accio!_ " Harry's bag zipped across the room into the wand-maker's hand. He handed the bag and wand to Harry. "In perfect working order.

Harry took it and then offered his mum's wand. "My _dad's_ ," he said. Mr Ollivander took it from him. His brow quirked and he glanced at Harry. "Mahogany," Harry provided, "Dragon Heartstring."

"Indeed," Mr Ollivander agreed. "Quite pliable." He pointed the wand at a tea set. " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " The set floated into the air and back down again. "Excellent." He handed the wand to Harry. Harry took it from him and sent it away.

"Well, I've spoken with Ms Skeeter, registered my wands, unless there's something else I'll be going."

"Harry," Rita said, "I'm afraid I need a shot of the champions together…" Harry scowled. "Unless, of course, you'd like me to use the other shot of you?" Harry took the picture. She'd use both, he was sure, but he would play nice in the sandbox till she gave him reason not to.

* * *

 **HPHPHP  
**

* * *

"Well," Hermione said, "you can't claim she didn't meet your terms." And Rita had, each of the champions had full-page spreads in the paper. If the pictures on Harry's page took up a bit less space and the type was a few points smaller, well, Hermione was right, he was going to need to be a bit more specific in dealing with the reporter. Strangely, he was almost looking forward to it.

* * *

 **HPHPHP  
**

* * *

Harry was in Quidditch and Quodpot, aimlessly wandering the aisle with Ginny while they waited for his new Stargazer 12 broom to be wrapped up when a thought occurred to him. "Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think it'd be possible to charm a bludger to specifically attack one person?"

"I don't see why not, how come?"

"I was kind of thinking it might simulate flying against an actual dragon. I could even practice shooting spells at it while it was chasing me."

Ginny considered. "Well, bludgers are already designed to go after anything on a broom. If we put a rune for searching and then a targeting rune on it and the same targeting rune on you and linked the two runes with a binder I'm pretty sure we'd have ourselves a Harry hunting harbinger of ill health."

"Harry hunting harbinger of ill health?" Harry asked.

Ginny grimaced. "Needs work doesn't it?"

"It's all the H(s)."

"Harry Hunting missile of mayhem?"

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "You miss the H theme, but it's better. I don't suppose you'd know a rune that would allow you to shut the thing off if it got out of hand, would you?"

She grinned. "I think I could manage that."

"Brilliant," Harry said. He kissed her nose and grabbed a set of bludgers.

* * *

 **HPHPHP  
**

* * *

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

It was three days since Hogsmeade. Harry had spent the last few days getting used to his new broom. It wasn't the absolute fastest on the market; the Nimbus 2000 had that, but the Stargazer 12 did offer quicker acceleration, better braking and tighter cornering. Those three won out over highest top end. He didn't need it to go 180 when 150 would do. But he would need it hit 150 faster than the dragon hit 150 and the fastest dragon could do that pretty damn quick. At least Harry thought eight seconds to 150 was pretty quick. Especially when the broom was only going to do it in six point five. While Harry had been getting used to the broom, Ginny, Hermione, Daphne and Luna had been working on their bludger-dragon. Tonight was their first go at it.

"As I'll ever be," Harry said. He was already on his broom, floating about twenty feet from where Hermione, Daphne, Luna and Neville were all standing. Ginny was on her broom a few feet away from him. Harry was thinking he should have bought her a new broom as well; just in case.

"Do it," Ginny said.

Neville kicked the bludger loose. It shot out of its restraints, whipped a circle around Harry and Ginny once before slicing hard right and rocketing at Harry. And if Ginny was in its path, well, bummer for her. "Nimue!" she cried and rolled out of the way.

Harry broke the other direction and whipped around to track the bludger. Ginny moved away from him a bit. The bludger was closer to Ginny and seemed to angle for her for a moment before veering sharply at Harry. He jerked up and over it. It was far closer than he'd have liked it to be though. The thing was wicked fast. Over the next few minutes Harry avoided getting hit while Ginny tried ever more daring attempts to get the thing to chase her instead, but very quickly it became apparent they'd created just what Ginny had dubbed it; a Harry hunting missile of mayhem.

"I'm going to try shutting it off now!" Hermione shouted.

"Not yet," Harry called back. He flashed by over her head. "Let's see what the thing can do!"

With Ginny trailing at a safe distance he zipped to the end of the pitch and pulled hard around one of supports for the giant hoops. The bludger couldn't turn quite as tightly as him and ended up slamming into the wall surrounding the pitch. Harry pulled back around and waited. The bludger burst out of the wreckage. Harry could hear the thing greebling like it was disgusted and angry and thinking about how to actually get its target. Harry floated in front of it. The bludger darted forward a bit. Harry slid away. The bludger stopped. It moved one direction and Harry went the other. It stopped and so did he. It was a good thing he was such a good flyer because even knowing what was coming Harry barely avoided getting creamed when the bludger darted left and then instantly went right. Harry whipped around and accelerated away towards his friends.

"Shut it down!"

" _Finite_ _Ṭryākiṅg_ _!"_ Hermione shouted.

Harry felt the tracking rune on his arm power down. He turned over his shoulder to see the bludger plow itself into the ground. Neville ran up and pounced on it before it could get back in the air. Luna levitated the containment crate over and Neville wrestled the bludger into it. Harry landed. "That was brilliant!"

"Only you would think getting chased by a bludger attuned to you was brilliant," Daphne said.

Harry grinned at her. "Oh come on, you were all over the chance to maim me and you know it." Daphne smirked back at him.

"It did work well," Luna said.

"I agree," Hermione said.

"I wonder if we could get it to behave a bit more like the dragon though," Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it chased Harry like we wanted. But the dragon isn't just going to chase him. It's going to stay by its eggs till Harry makes it angry enough that it comes after him."

"True," Luna agreed. "He's going to need to entice it off the ground. Perhaps we can find some way of making Harry more appealing to the dragon."

"I'm a wizard," Harry said, "pretty much its preferred food. About the only way to make myself more enticing to a dragon would be to slather myself in blood."

"Ohhh, that's perfect!" Luna exclaimed. "If you can't get it to come after you, cut yourself and drip the blood on it. It will come after you like Ginny does chocolate cake."

The others all stared at Luna, then, as one, shifted to Ginny. "What?" she demanded.

"We didn't say anything," they all said together.

"Actually," Harry said, "dripping blood on a dragon is probably still safer than chocolate cake is around you."

"There are things I like more than chocolate cake!"

"Name one," Luna challenged.

"Harry's tongue in my mouth."

"Eww!" Hermione cried. Harry snorted and leaned against the wall to keep from falling over.

"That is, by far, the most crass thing you have ever said," Daphne complained.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it," Ginny retorted.

Daphne looked Harry up and down. "Thanks, I'll pass."

"Can I try?" Luna asked. Harry and Hermione looked at her sharply. She giggled. "Your faces."

"Brilliant, Luna," Ginny sniggered.

"Mental, the lot of you," Neville grumbled.

Ginny slipped up to Harry. "Kissing you _is_ better than chocolate cake," she said. Harry grinned and pecked her lips.

"Ahh," Daphne said holding her hand over her eyes. "I'm leaving now."

* * *

 **HPHPHP  
**

* * *

A week before the first task, Harry and Ginny slowly climbed the stairs to the clock tower and joined the rest of their friends. The two had just spent the last half hour in their wolf forms scouting the arena where the first task would take place. Harry's determination to 'cheat so bad it would make Hades blush' was coming up aces for him. Of course, they'd known what the tasks were to be before they even arrived at school for the year. But since then they had researched and found the counters to dozens of Anti-summoning charms. Ginny's knowledge of runes and a childhood spent defeating Bill's curse puzzles were a priceless asset. She had been speaking with Bill near every night as they came up with contingencies to deal with what they might find when they finally set out to deal with the eggs. Meanwhile Neville and Daphne had about worn out their copies of the Marauder's Map and Harry's invisibility cloak eavesdropping on various judges and ministry officials as they came and left the school to try and figure out when the eggs would be delivered and where they were to be kept. They'd also discovered the Room of Requirement was far more than they already knew it to be. Somehow magic could turn the room into an entire quidditch pitch, allowing them to keep secret their bludger-dragon. In short, things were going well. They were just exhausted.

Harry flopped down beside Neville. Ginny sat down between his legs and leaned against his chest. Harry dropped a kiss on her head before tipping his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. "Would anyone object to skipping training tomorrow?" he asked wearily.

The others exchanged glances. "Really?" Hermione asked.

"Really," Harry said. "I'm done."

"Oh, that makes it so much easier," Luna said.

Harry focused on her. "Makes what easier?"

"We were afraid we'd have to gang up on you to get you to agree to take the day off. This is much better."

"We think we should only train Tuesday and Thursday this week," Hermione said.

"Friday's going to be really late, Harry," Ginny said.

"Honestly," Daphne said, "every night has been late for the last week. None of us are sleeping."

"What do you mean you aren't sleeping?"

"We're worried, Harry," Luna said.

"I've used Dreamless Sleep Draughts the last two nights," Hermione said.

Harry glanced at his other friends. Daphne nodded. Luna gave him a small smile. "Four nights.

"Not yet," Neville said. "But I probably will tonight."

Harry pushed Ginny up and turned her to face him. "Almost two weeks," she whispered.

"Two weeks! Why didn't you say something? Ginny, you can't keep taking it like that."

"We didn't want to worry you, Harry," Hermione said.

"Daphne and I have been monitoring Ginny very carefully," Luna said. "She's been on quarter doses till last night.

"You worry about you, Mate," Neville said. "We'll worry about each other and make sure Ginny isn't hurting herself."

"Guys," Harry said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ginny pulled his hand away. "We're your pack, Harry. Your job is to survive everything thrown at you. Our job is to make sure you survive yourself."

"Maybe I should give up quidditch," Harry said.

"Quidditch and Ginevra are the only things you have that are entirely because you enjoy them Harry," Luna said. "I know it takes up time, but I don't think you quitting is the right choice."

"Besides," Hermione said, "you not being on the team doesn't lighten the load because we'd still need to go and watch Ginny's back while she's at practice."

"I could quit too," Ginny said.

"NO!" Harry said. "Absolutely not. You will not quit quidditch for me."

"Don't tell me what I will and won't do, Harry Potter."

Harry pressed his lips together. "You _love_ quidditch."

"I love you more."

Harry scowled at her. "Please don't."

She returned his scowl. "That's cheating."

"Guys," Daphne said. They turned to her. "No one is quitting quidditch."

"You despise quidditch," Ginny said.

"I do not despise quidditch. I simply do not need to speak of it fifteen of the eighteen hours I'm awake every day."

"Can't be more than fourteen," Harry retorted.

"It feels like thirty," Daphne countered.

"Amen," Hermione agreed.

"I must admit it can try my patience," Luna said.

"Regardless, there is only one practice this week and since telling Paden and Terrance to focus their bludger attacks on you it is probably better than time spent flying against our bludger-dragon," Hermione said.

"But I'm on the wrong broom."

"If you can avoid them on the slower broom, then you'll be that much safer on the faster."

"Provided I can stay on it," Harry muttered. "The thing is bloody evil."

"You're fine," Luna said. "Quit being a drama queen." Neville snorted.

"Oi!" Harry complained.

"Before you get going," Hermione interrupted, "I do have a serious question."

Harry sighed. "What did he do now?" Hermione gave him a look. One he'd learnt to interpret over the years as meaning he was about to get his arse kicked six ways from Sunday. "Sorry. You were asking?"

"What are we going to do about the other champions?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Do we tell them about the dragons and the eggs or do we let them fend for themselves?"

"We are not telling them about summoning the eggs," Ginny said. "I'm not taking any chances they reset those charms if Harry isn't the first to compete."

"Cedric's our friend," Hermione said. "Cedric got himself into this mess. Let him worry about how to get out of it!" "He's the only reason the whole school doesn't hate us right now," Hermione countered.

"The reason he's in the mess in the first place is because he wouldn't listen to us. We did everything short of locking him in a broom closet to stop him from entering. Now were supposed to tell him Harry's plan? We don't owe him anything."

"That is utterly selfish!"

"Cedric or Harry, Hermione," Ginny countered. "Choose."

"I agree with Ginny," Luna said.

"I think we should tell him," Daphne said at the same time.

"Thank you/You what? Excuse me/You do?" Ginny and Hermione said together.

"Cedric has made his choice. We owe him nothing," Luna said.

"Except friendship," Daphne retorted. The four girls glowered angrily at each other. As one they turned on Neville. "What do you think?" they demanded.

Neville quailed under their anger. "M–Me?" His eyes darted between them before settling on his almost girlfriend.

"Yes, you," Ginny said.

"I'm going to tell him," Harry said, saving Neville from having to answer. "I'm going to tell all of them."

"You're what!" Ginny exploded.

"Look," Harry pleaded, "I've been thinking about this for weeks. And at first I was like you. But the more I thought about it the more I realized it's no different than going after the stone, or after you into the Chamber, or saving Astoria. The only difference between those situations and this one is having time to think about what you're doing."

Ginny scowled at him. "Why didn't you just fly us to safety at the quidditch match?" he pressed.

She sagged. "Because it's the right thing to do."

"Even if they're blithering idiots," Luna muttered.

Ginny turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry."

Hermione leaned forward and pulled Ginny into a hug. "You were just trying to keep him safe."

"Is there any way we can try and ensure Harry is the first to compete?" Neville asked.

"How are we going to do that?" Daphne asked.

They all looked at Ginny. She focused on Hermione. "It shouldn't be any different than getting the bludger to chase after him, right?" Hermione said. "If we can determine the order for the dragons it should be a simple matter of putting a rune on Harry to attract that dragon totem when he reaches in the bag."

"It won't be foolproof unless we can put a corresponding rune on the totem," Ginny said.

"And even that could fail if Harry isn't the first to draw."

"Well," Ginny said, "we start with determining the order and putting the correct rune on Harry. If we can do more, we will. In the meantime, I think we should go to bed."

A half an hour later, after escorting first Luna and then Hermione and Neville to their respective towers, Harry, Ginny and Daphne entered the Slytherin common room. The girls walked Harry to the hallway to the boys' dormitories where Daphne gave him a hug. "Take care of her," he whispered.

"I will." She kissed his cheek and let him go.

Ginny stepped to him and he wrapped her in his arms. "Mine," she said.

"Always," he answered.

She kissed him softly. "I love you."

"Sleep well."

"You too." She let him go and watched as he walked down the hallway. As always he turned the corner without looking back.

Twenty minutes later Ginny crawled into bed with Daphne and sat cross-legged facing her "You're not angry with me?" Daphne asked.

Ginny shook her head. "I was wrong, Daph. Thank you for having the courage to stand up to me."

"He wouldn't be who he is if he didn't tell them."

"I know. And I wouldn't love him if he weren't. But he's right, the only difference is being given time to think about what might go wrong because we try to help them."

"I don't blame you for not wanting to tell them. I don't really want to tell them either. It's just—"

"The right thing to do, Daph." Ginny took Daphne's hands in hers and raised them to her lips.

Daphne smiled at her. "Do you want the potion?"

Ginny sighed. "No, but I really don't think I can sleep without it."

Daphne reached into her nightstand and pulled two tiny phials from it. She handed the fuller one to Ginny. "Thank the goddess the task is only five days away." They downed the phials and Ginny scooted up so she could climb under the covers with Daphne.

"It really is strange," Ginny said. Daphne snuggled in behind her, wrapping an arm around Ginny's waist. "I don't think I'd have believed even the goddess if she'd told me by my fourth year you and I would be such good friends I'd be sleeping in your bed near every night because I was too terrified to sleep alone."

"Speak for yourself, Ginevra," Daphne said. "I knew we were going to be friends from the instant you first walked through our door."

"Wha—tever," Ginny said through a yawn.

"Goodnight, Ginny," Daphne said. But Ginny had fallen asleep just that fast. Daphne was barely ten seconds behind her in being dead to the world. Spread across the castle four others, not so lucky as them, tossed fitfully in their beds.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Snarky Harry continues.

Need I mention what they say about the best laid plans? Poor Harry and company.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's notes:

I'm traveling tomorrow so you all get this chapter a day early!

So this chapter, due to the way the youth brigade tricks Hagrid, for the first time I wasn't all that pleased with Harry and his friends. But it is what it is and they do what's needed. It'll be interesting to see what others think. Also I apologize for the shortish chapter. The next one will be longer. Promise. Oh, and remember, when I go changing long past facts of JKRs canon, it's _**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_.

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER XIII**

 **Cheat**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The next morning Harry walked up to Fleur and offered her an envelope. "I want notzzing from 'ou."

"You already have a second wand because of me," he retorted and tossed the letter on the table. She glared at him. "A princess would burn it, an intelligent person would read it," he said. "Either way I tried." He walked away, heading for the Slytherin table and the Durmstrang students. They were no exception to people taking note of his actions in approaching Fleur.

"Vat do you vant?" the boy who had shoved him into a suit of armor sneered. Harry ignored him; keeping his eyes locked with Viktor he offered him an identical envelope to the one he'd given Fleur. The other boy went to grab it but Viktor's hand shot out, blocking the boy off. "Pomolikh li za vashata pomosht?" Viktor asked.

"Toĭ e lŭzhets i izmama. Veroyatno e kapan."

"Pred tsyaloto uchilishte? Izpolzvaĭ glavata si."

The whole time Viktor was speaking with the other boy he never broke eye contact with Harry. "Take it or don't, Viktor," Harry said.

"Ne go slushaĭte," the other boy said. Viktor slowly took the envelope from Harry. "Maĭnata ti momche," the boy exploded at Harry.

Harry held Viktor's eyes for a second longer before turning around and walking away. Behind him he heard a grunt and then Viktor and the other boy continuing to argue loudly in Bulgarian. Harry ignored it and sat down between Ginny and Daphne.

"What was that all about?" Cedric asked. Harry reached for the eggs. "The first task is dragons." Everyone froze.

"What did you say?" Cedric asked.

"Four of them," Harry said. They're hidden in the forest right now. Swedish Short-Snout, Welsh Green, Chinese Fireball, Hungarian Horntail, all nesting mothers; one for each of us. They're going to put a golden egg in with the real ones. We're supposed to collect it." Harry glanced at Fleur. She was watching him. Whatever expression was on her face, it didn't look at all like Harry's letter was the first she'd heard of having to steal an egg from a nesting dragon. He glanced over his shoulder at Viktor. Harry could see the opened letter in his hand. He also didn't appear surprised at the contents.

"You just told them, didn't you?" Cedric accused.

"Yep, though it looks like I didn't really need to."

"How the fuck did you know?" Cedric demanded.

"Cedric," Hermione asked, "just what have you been doing since your name came out of the Goblet?"

"Reading everything I can from past tournaments, searching out different spells to deal with whatever the first task might be."

"Well, at least you're doing something," Luna said.

"Well what have you been doing?"

"Keeping track of every ministry official who comes in the doors, following the judges, listening at closed doors, overhearing them talking about dragons, eggs, clues for the second task," Daphne ticked off the activities that had engaged them for the last three weeks. It wasn't exactly the truth, but none of it was a lie either. Cedric blinked dazedly back at her.

"The teachers can't help you, but your friends can, Cedric," Luna pressed.

"If you want to survive this," Ginny said, "might I suggest you start thinking like a Slytherin."

"What's that mean?" Cedric asked.

"It means, cheat, Cedric," Daphne said. "Just like Fleur and Viktor have so obviously been doing as evidenced by their lack of reaction to Harry telling them what he's just told you.

"Frankly," Harry said, "I wouldn't be surprised in the least to find out Maxime and Karkaroff told them." Around them no one said a word, but it was clear everyone had been listening.

"Dragons?" Cedric asked.

Harry raised his glass. "Cheers, Mate," he said before downing it. "Ready?" he asked.

Neville stuffed a last sausage in his mouth and quickly chugged his juice. "Good." He stood and offered his hand to Daphne.

"See you at dinner, Mate," Harry said to Cedric.

* * *

"Mr Potter," Professor Vector said at dinner that evening. "When you are finished eating you are to report to the anterior chamber."

"May I ask why?" Harry asked.

"Something to do with the letters you delivered this morning."

Harry sagged, muttering, "Honestly?"

"Is my presence required?" Cedric asked. "If it's something to do with the tournament I should be included, shouldn't I?"

She considered for a second before shrugging. "Agreed, report as well, Mr Diggory."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Five points, Potter, for integrity," his head of house said before walking off.

"Apparently," Luna observed, "no good deed goes unpunished."

Harry said nothing and went about eating, going back for seconds of both dinner and afters. He'd been told to report after he finished eating. If that took an hour and a half, as far as he was concerned, they could wait.

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore said when he entered. He paused when Cedric followed him in. "Mr Diggory?"

"Professor Vector suggested he should come," Harry said. He quickly tallied who was present; Fleur, Maxime, Viktor, Karkaroff, and Moody. Rather telling they'd not bothered to inviting an advocate for him. "After all, he has a right to know what's going on with the tournament."

Dumbledore eyed them. "Indeed. Please take a seat."

"I prefer to stand, Sir," Harry said.

"Very well then," Dumbledore said. He pushed two envelopes across the table. "I wondered if you could tell us what these are?"

"They appear to be letters, Sir."

"'e needs to be spanked," Maxime snapped.

"If Fleur's offering, I volunteer," Harry quipped. Fleur gasped. Viktor snorted. Karkaroff glowered at his student.

"I never!" Maxime spluttered. "Impudent brat. First 'e makes us wait for 'im, zen 'e insults my pupil."

"Kind of thought I was complimenting her," Harry retorted.

"Mr," Dumbledore said, instantly bringing silence to the room, "Potter." Harry tried not to cringe. Had he mentioned just how much he despised Dumbledore's magic?

Harry smiled blandly at him. "Sir?"

"We are curious as to the contents of the letters. You do know what is in them, yes?"

"Yeppa."

"Would you care to tell us how you came by this information?"

"Noppa."

Dumbledore fixed him with hard eyes. Harry looked straight back at him. "Why not?"

"Constant vigilance, Sir—" Harry ventured. Professor Moody suffered a sudden coughing fit. "There are two tasks besides this one I've yet to crack. If I tell you, you'll make adjustments and I'll have to work harder. Frankly, I'm about this close," Harry held his hand up with his thumb and forefinger pressed firmly together, "to buggering up as it is. Anything more and I might cock up big time. Which might lead to me dying. Which, I hope, you'll agree would be a bit of bad press." Moody pounded on his chest his coughing got so bad.

"Would you like some water, Alastor?" Professor Dumbledore asked tightly.

Moody waved him off. "I'll be fine."

Dumbledore pressed his lips together angrily before turning back to Harry. "Mr Potter, I'm afraid I must insist."

"Then I insist the dragons aren't far enough into the forest. You can see them spewing fire from the clock tower."

"And you just assume they are for the first task?"

"Am I wrong…? Seriously, if I am, tell me so I can stop preparing to face them and figure out whatever the hell it is I'm supposed to be doing."

"Of course it is zee first task, 'ou insolent brat! 'hy do 'ou zink 'ou are 'ere?"

"So I was right!" Harry exclaimed. "Brilliant, I'll carry on with my preparations then, shall I?" He rocked up on his toes, grinning maniacally at her. "Might want to work on that poker face, Headmistress." Her mouth dropped open and she flushed clear from her neck to the roots of her dark hair. Harry figured it'd only take another jab or two and she'd explode right there. Karkaroff and Dumbledore glared at him. Fleur sneered. Viktor was pinching the bridge of his nose and appeared to be trying not to laugh. Moody suffered another coughing fit.

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore said tightly, "you do understand you've been accused of cheating to obtain this information."

Harry pretended to consider. "Would it disqualify me from competing if I had? Cause if it will, guilty as charged. You hear that Goblet?" he called. "I'm cheating, you can throw me out now."

"This is not a joke!" Karkaroff exploded. He jumped to his feet and advanced on Harry.

Quicker than Harry thought possible, Moody was still suffering a coughing fit, the old auror stepped in Karkaroff's path. The tip of his wand pressed into the other wizard's throat. He managed it even faster than Harry had triggered the release for his wand. "You weren't about to assault a student, were you, Igor," he growled.

Karkaroff froze, glancing down at the wand fearfully. He backed up a step. "Of course not."

Moody smirked at him. "My mistake then." He stepped back himself. His magical eye spun wildly in its socket. "Did you cheat, Potter?" he demanded.

Harry sent his wand away. "Define cheat," he countered.

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore warned.

Harry turned to him. "Let's not mince words, Headmaster. I don't like you… Frankly, I'm pretty sure the feeling's mutual. But you have nothing. Even if you did, there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. Beyond that, I would think you, as the only person in this room who was alive during the last tournament, would appreciate my intention to get out of this with as little loss of life to everyone involved as possible… I could, after all, have said nothing and let them go in blind. And if nothing else, this should prove I didn't enter and don't give a damn about winning. All I want is to get out of this alive."

For a very long time Dumbledore said nothing. He watched Harry. Harry watched him. Everyone else watched them both. If they'd bothered looking at the book Cedric had given Fleur they would know Dumbledore had competed in the tournament the last time it had been held. A student from Durmstrang by the name of Gellert Grindelwald – yes, that Grindelwald – had defeated him. The third champion, Belle Dorian of Beauxbatons died during the last task. She was the final straw that broke the hold the tournament held on people. Unfortunately, it had come to late for Arianna Dumbledore. She had been Dumbledore's hostage. She was killed during the second task; stuck by an errant spell. They'd been unable to determine if it had been Dumbledore or Grindelwald's spell that had killed her.

"That will be all, Mr Potter," Dumbledore said quietly.

Harry turned to go. He paused in the door. "For what it's worth, I am sorry for your loss, Sir."

"Zat is it! 'ou will just allow 'im to embarrass us zis way?"

"You should be embarrassed," Cedric spoke for the first time.

"Excusez-moi?"

"You're the ones who failed to prevent Harry being entered against his will. If you're embarrassed, you have no one to blame but yourself. If Harry continues to outwit, outwork and outlast the rest of us, it only proves he's the person who should win." He turned on Fleur. "Would you have entered if you'd read that book first?" She tried to avoid answering by staring him down. "Would you?" he demanded.

"Oui," she said defiantly

"Liar." She flushed but he ignored her and turned on Viktor. "You?"

"No."

"I rest my case. The only person in the tournament who should be, is the one who did the work to determine entering was a fool's folly and didn't. Maybe the two of you should quit crying about how unfair it is or how he found out what the first task is and figure out how the hell you're going to steal an egg from a nesting dragon without getting killed." He spun on his heel and shoved Harry out the door. "Come on, Harry, let's get out of here."

Moody chuckled. "Well, you all might not like him, but you gotta admit, that kid is three steps ahead of you if he's one."

* * *

 **HPHPHP  
**

* * *

"Professor, Hagrid?" Luna asked, "I wondered if I could speak with you privately?"

The giant of a man smiled at her. She hated to take advantage of him this way, but they needed to get at those eggs and they couldn't do that if he was guarding them, and she had been one of his favorites ever since her success with Buckbeak third year. So, here she was. "Sure thin', Luna." He placed a giant hand on her shoulder and steered her towards his shack. "How about a cuppa?"

"Oh, that would be lovely." Fang barked loudly on seeing her and bounded down to greet her. She patiently put up with his slobbering kisses and hugged the giant dog. "And how's my favorite boy?" she asked. Fang woffed and wagged his tail so hard his whole back end moved.

"He does like yeh, Luna," Hagrid chuckled. He opened the door and ushered her inside. Luna sat down in a chair so big her feet didn't touch the floor. Fang settled in front of her, giving her a footrest.

Luna kicked off her shoes and used her feet to knead his back. "Silly boy," she teased. Fang rolled over on his back and peddled his leg blissfully as she rubbed his tummy. Hagrid handed her a cup of tea the size of a large carafe. "Thank you, Hagrid."

"Yer welcome, Luna." He grabbed a tin the size of a garbage bin and pulled the cover off. "Biscuit?" he asked.

"Yes, please." He shook it about, looking for a smaller one. It still ended up being the size of ten normal biscuits.

"Made 'em meself, just this mornin'," Hagrid said proudly.

Luna dipped hers in her tea, letting it soak a good while. It was the only way she wouldn't break a tooth, and took a bite. "Lovely," she sighed.

"Now what's this about?" Hagrid said. "Not having trouble with yer friends again, are yeh? I know yer still runnin' about with that Harry Potter."

"Oh, Harry's wonderful. Just the other day he stopped one of the older Slytherins from putting a hex on my soup."

"I don't know, Luna," Hagrid said. "Bucky trusted yeh, so I'll trust yer word he's a'righ', but I know Dumbledore isn't fond of him."

Luna waved him off. "The Headmaster simply has an infestation of midgeums. If he'd just soak his feet in goat's milk infused with rabbit sperm he'd see what a wonderful person Harry is."

Hagrid leaned back in his chair. "Midgeums, yeh say?"

Luna dunked her biscuit. "Oh yes, worst case I've ever seen."

"Maybe yer right. I'll have ter look next time I talk to him."

"Lovely." Luna sipped at her tea.

"Well, if it's not yer friends, what'd'ya need to talk ter me about?"

"I was hoping you'd take me to see the dragons."

Hagrid sloshed his tea. "Oh, hot. Hot." He hurriedly set his mug down and grabbed a napkin the size of a bath towel to blot it up. "Now how'd yeh find out about tha'? That's top secret, tha' is?"

"Oh, the whole school knows," she waved him off. "It's hardly secret at all. But they are out in the forest and it's quite scary out there and I don't want to get detention for going by myself. But then I thought if a professor took me I'd be fine."

"I don't know, Luna," Hagrid hedged. It was plain to see he wanted an excuse to go see them himself though.

"Have you seen them?" Luna asked. Hagrid shifted guiltily. "You have!" Luna leaned forward eagerly. "Are they not just the most wondrous creatures you've ever seen?" she asked conspiratorially.

Hagrid glanced at the door. "Well, I shouldn't say nothin', but they're beaut'ful."

Luna bounced up and dropped to her knees in front of him. She grabbed his hands. "Oh, please, take me? Please, Hagrid, say you'll take me to see them?"

Hagrid glanced at the door again. "A'righ'," he agreed.

Luna jumped to her feet and threw her arms around him, well, she hugged him as best she could, anyway. "Oh, thank you, Hagrid! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Hagrid chuckled and pried her off him. "But no' righ' now. I've got sommat ter do so it'll have ter be late."

"How late?" Luna asked. "Just tell me what time to come and I'll be there. shall I meet you here?"

Hagrid considered, shooting a glance to the corner where a tarp was covering something. "Yeah, tha' should work. Come at midnight though, no sooner."

Luna hugged him again. "Let's make it one, all right?"

Hagrid nodded. "Yeah, tha' migh' be better."

* * *

Luna slid into her seat next to Hermione at their table in the library. "Harry, I need your cloak," she said.

"You know where it is," he answered.

"Wonderful." She turned to Hermione. "I'll pick you up at midnight. Ginevra, we'll be outside your common room at quarter past."

"What about the rest of us?" Harry asked.

" _You_ will be sleeping if I have to give you Draught of Living Death," Luna said.

"Daphne, Neville, you get the first shifts making sure no one else enters Hagrid's hut till they come get the eggs for the task."

"That's fine," Daphne agreed.

"It isn't like those two need our help anyway," Neville said.

* * *

Ginny slipped under the cloak with Hermione and Luna. "Any problems?"

"Just a couple of seventh-years I had to convince they'd heard professor McGonagall in the common room," Hermione answered.

"Good. Let's get this done. I'd like to get a few hours sleep before I have to watch my boyfriend walk in that arena."

The three girls were able to slip out of the castle and down the lawns undetected and were soon standing in front of Hagrid's hut. Luna ducked out from under the cloak and knocked on the door. There was a bark and a bang and then Hagrid's voice from inside. "Git back yeh dozy dog." The door cracked open. "Luna?"

"It's me," she said. He slipped out. Fang whined when Hagrid tried to shut him in. "Now yeh know yeh can't come you have t' watch the…" Hagrid glanced at Luna. "Well yeh have t' stay."

"Oh, can't he come?" Luna pleaded.

"Nah, he'll make too much noise."

"He can be quiet," Luna said. "Can't you my big boy." Fang must have wagged his tail because something in the hut crashed to the floor. Fang dropped his head. "See, he'll be good," Luna said.

"Al'righ'" Hagrid sighed, "just keep yer mouth shut."

Fang burst through the cracked open door and bounded down to Luna. She hugged him tightly. "Such a good boy. Now come on and no barking. Not even one little woof, understand?" Fang sat and thumped his tail happily. "Such a good boy."

"Eh, git a move on yeh dozy dog."

When they were a safe distance away, Ginny whispered, "I love her, but there is just something not natural about that girl."

"You have no idea," Hermione agreed. They stood there for another few seconds.

"Come on," Ginny said. She quickly climbed the steps and pushed the door open. "Not even locked." The two slipped inside. Hermione set a Warning Charm on the first step before closing the door. "Get the back," Ginny said. She pulled the cloak off.

"Right," Hermione said. Ginny moved to the tarp Luna had told them to look under. She quickly drew the first detection web Bill had told her to use and sent it at the tarp. Three more in quick succession told her it was safe to move.

"Done," Hermione said, rejoining her. "Then here goes nothing," Ginny said. She grabbed a corner of the tarp and pulled it back. Underneath, they found a large trunk labeled,

 **TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT**

"Let's get to work." Half an hour later Ginny frowned. "Crap."

"What?"

"See this here," Ginny pointed. "I don't recognize the way it's linking with the Protean Charm.

Hermione frowned. Photographic memory or not, runes was Ginny's thing. Bill said she was as good now as he was when he graduated Hogwarts. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, check your book."

Hermione dug out her notebook and compared the runes they'd expected to find to the one Ginny was pointing out. It took near a minute for her to notice there were only nine little dots in the makeup of the rune in their notebook where the one the detection web had shown them had ten. "How on earth do you even spot that?"

Ginny shrugged. "Just do."

"So what do we do?"

"Well, it's either a false positive, or a false negative, or it's exactly what it says it is. The problem is, I've never seen that rune before so I don't know what it's telling me this is going to do if we open it."

"How do you know it isn't just fake?"

"Well, I suppose we don't, but my gut says it's going to do something we aren't expecting."

"So we mirror Bill?"

"Yep."

Two minutes later Bill frowned. "Shit."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"I'm pretty sure he put a bloodline in it."

"That's bad, isn't it?" Hermione asked. "The only way past it is to overload it, right? And there's no way they won't know we've broken it if we do, right?"

"Give me a second," Bill said.

"This is not good," Ginny muttered, "if he has to look something up."

"Tell me the next dozen," Bill said. Ginny quickly listed them off. "You're certain about all of them?"

"Yes. It's just a sacrifice, isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"Pretty sure."

"Is it specific to the person or can anyone do it?"

"Try it and find out."

"Won't that leave a mark?"

"Only if they actually check it. My bet is they won't. They'll see it's locked up the way it's supposed to be and won't bother. Even if they do, they can't trace it to you. Just make sure you use your spare wands so they can't Prior Incantatum them."

"We have been," Ginny said. She used her wand to prick her finger and let a drop splat down on the trunk. She then drew the detection web again and went through the runes. "That did it," she said.

Bill grinned. "Nice job, Firefly."

"Thanks. I'll mirror if I need you again."

"I'll be here." Ten minutes later the two had the eggs back in the trunk and were working on the miniature dragon totems. "We may have a problem," Ginny said.

"What?" Hermione asked, but Ginny was already casting a detection web on her dragon. Dozens and dozens of runes bloomed into existence; far more than would be needed to animate the totem. "They're cursed," Hermione whispered. Ginny was already burning the runes into her notebook. It took five minutes for her to finish with the first one. She pushed the totem to Hermione.

"We haven't got time to unravel it. Set it for Harry while I get these others."

"But it won't work if it's already cursed, will it?"

"Maybe," Ginny said. "The only thing I know for certain is, it can't work if we don't at least try it."

It took a further ten minutes for them get the Rune Tales from the other three dragons and another twenty to reset all the locking spells on the trunk. Ginny tossed the tarp over it and grabbed the cloak. "I have no idea how she's managed to keep him busy so long but she's got to be going spar by now." Hermione ducked under the cloak with her and they slipped out the back door. They quickly moved around to the front of the hut where they transformed and left the cloak for Luna. Hermione raced for the owlery while Ginny tipped her head back and howled.

* * *

"Yer sure yeh don' want me t' walk yeh up ter the castle?" Hagrid asked. He glanced at the door to his hut.

"Oh no," Luna said, "I'm fine. You go on." She bent and waved her hand at some nonexistent thing on the ground.

Hagrid shifted. "It's jus' I was watchin' somethin' for Dumbledore and kind of forgot abou' it fer a while there with the dragons."

"Well, then you go on. You've done more than enough for me tonight."

Hagrid edged to the door. "Yer sure?"

"Trust me," Luna said. "I'll be safe in the castle before you can blink."

"If yer sure?" He reached for the handle and pushed the door open.

Luna whipped the cloak on when he looked away. "I am. And thank you, Hagrid."

Hagrid stepped in the door, right through the Obliviation Web Ginny and Hermione had woven. He stopped, shook his head, turned around and spotted fang. "What're ya doin' out there, yeh dozy dog? Git in here." Fang cocked his head. "Well com'mon." Fang glanced back over his shoulder but Luna said nothing. "If yeh don' git up here yeh can sleep outside," Hagrid threatened. Fang trudged up the steps and into the hut. Hagrid gave a last look around before closing the door.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid," Luna whispered. She turned and hurried for the castle. On arriving she found only Ginny waiting for her. "Where is Hermione?"

"We had a problem with the dragon totems, she went to get Hedwig so we could send the Rune Tales to Bill." Ginny folded her map away. "She's on her way back now… Are you all right?"

"You should have seen him," Luna sniffed. "He was so happy to see them and I took that away from him."

"Oh, Luna," Ginny soothed. She pulled her into her arms. "You know it was for the best, right? This way he won't get in trouble for taking you into the forest."

"I know," Luna sniffed. "It was just so wonderful and now he won't remember."

Hermione came up behind them and wrapped her arms around them both. "We can give it back after the tournament."

"No we can't, he'd never trust me again. And he'd be more convinced than ever Harry is a bad influence on me." Ginny met Hermione's eyes. There really wasn't anything they could say. Actions had a price and this one was higher than most.

"Come on," Ginny sighed, "Let's get you to bed."

"I hate being here," Luna said angrily. "I hate this school. I hate my house and I just want to go to your treehouse so I don't have to sleep alone."

"I know, Luv," Ginny soothed. Knowing, in less than ten minutes she would be curled up beside Daphne, she had never felt more guilty about being sorted to Slytherin and leaving Luna alone than she did right then. "Believe me, I know."

"Hush now," Hermione said. "Let's not get caught when we're nearly finished." She gently moved Luna along into the castle and they were soon at the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Mirror me when you're in bed," Ginny said.

"I will," Luna said.

"You as well," Ginny said to Hermione.

"Promise. Now go on."

Ginny slipped out from under the cloak, whispered the password and was through the door. Two minutes later she crawled in bed with Daphne, lying with her head in the other girl's lap. "Hold me," she pleaded.

"What happened? Why did Hermione go to the owlery?"

"The dragon totems were cursed. She needed Hedwig to get the Rune Tales to Bill."

"Cursed with what?"

"I've no idea, but I suspect someone else has a specific dragon in mind for Harry."

Daphne stared down at her for a second before reaching for the drawer on her nightstand. "You're taking a full dose tonight."

"I can't I'll never wake up tomorrow."

"We don't have to be up till nine. It will be fine."

"Luna's going to mirror. Hermione too."

"You've done your job for tonight. Now drink." Ginny did as ordered and promptly passed out.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

The online translator for English to Bulgarian gave me the following.

"Pomolikh li za vashata pomosht?"

 _"Did I ask for your help?"_

Toĭ e lŭzhets i izmama. Veroyatno e kapan.

 _"He is a liar and a cheat. It is probably a trap."_

Pred tsyaloto uchilishte? Izpolzvaĭ glavata si.

 _"In front of the whole school? Use your head."_

The whole time Viktor was speaking with the other boy he never broke eye contact with Harry. "Take it or don't, Viktor," Harry said.

"Ne go slushaĭte," the boy said.

 _"Don't listen to him."_

Viktor slowly took the envelope from Harry.

"Maĭnata ti momche," the boy exploded at Harry.

 _"Fuck you midget boy."_


	14. Chapter 14

Author's notes:

As promised, a bit longer chapter.

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER IVX**

 **Sorry About Your Ship**

* * *

The morning of the first task found Harry in the Slytherin common room waiting for Ginny and Daphne to join him. Strangely, he was feeling pretty optimistic about the day. Sure he was still pissed about being in the tournament, but he had a plan in place and was dreaming of wrecking a lot of peoples' day with it. He desperately wanted to see the looks on the judges' faces when he walked out there and accioed the damn egg. It was a prank to rival getting Snape sacked and sent to Azkaban and he'd been entertaining delusions of grandeur of winning and wrecking the tournament all at once.

Or he had, right up till he'd seen Daphne supporting Ginny as they made their way to the common room. Ginny had broken down sobbing in his arms about the dragon totems and having failed to keep him safe because she didn't know runes that, never mind being ten years beyond what she _did_ know, were at least fifteen beyond what _every_ other fourth year in the school knew. It only got worse from there. Luna was killing herself over what she'd done to Hagrid. Daphne and Neville may not have been out with the other three all night, but they'd actually slept less as they took it in shifts to watch the map and ensure no one but Hagrid entered his hut till Ginny's brother Percy had come to collect the trunk for the task. Hermione was damn near high she was on so much Pepperupper Potion. In fact, all five of his friends were zombies kept upright only buy Pepperupper and adrenalin, and rather more of the prior than the latter. It was enough that the headache he'd woken with was pushing through the pain potion he'd taken.

Glancing up and down the table that morning revealed a strange combination of excitement tinged with concern. More than a few Hufflepuffs had come round to Harry's way of thinking and were shooting concerned glances at both him and Cedric. Cedric, himself, mechanically ate a bowl of porridge while staring straight ahead. Harry glanced to the Ravenclaw table. Fleur was tapping a staccato with her finger on the table. Other than when he was twisting her tail it was as out of sorts as Harry had ever seen her. He looked over to the Slytherin table. Viktor proved the exception to the others. He looked like he was already in the arena. No one talked to him and in fact there was empty space all around him. Apparently the pressures of being the youngest player to ever fly for a world cup champion quidditch side went a long way to steeling the nerves as you prepared to face off against a dragon. Viktor caught him watching and locked eyes. Harry refused to look away. The Bulgarian was a difficult nut to crack. Harry wasn't sure, but despite Viktor no longer joining them when they trained, he got the impression the older boy held a grudging respect for him. After a few seconds Harry nodded slightly. Viktor waited another moment before returning the gesture and going back to his breakfast.

"You will be careful, won't you?" Anwen asked. Harry turned.

"Anwen," Gwyneth hissed.

"Well you're worried too! We all are."

A familiar tickling against his mind caused just the smallest hesitation in Harry responding to the girls. " _Harry?"_

"I promise, Anwen," Harry said. "I'll be as careful as I can. We both will, won't we, Ced?" He dropped his shields and allowed Mrs Tonks into his dreamscape. She moved to him and hugged him tightly.

"Swear," Cedric agreed.

" _What's happening?"_ Harry asked.

" _William has determined the totems are cursed such that you will be facing the horntail."_ Harry couldn't help paling.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. "Harry?"

" _Ginevra is speaking to you. Answer her."_

 _"What? Oh, shit."_ Harry turned to Ginny. "Sorry, zoned out for a second there."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She frowned at him.

"I promise." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Mrs Tonks is here," he whispered. He straightened. "Always."

She smiled and reached for his hand. "All right."

" _You are to get the egg and get out of the arena the second you do."_

 _"What if summoning it doesn't work?"_ _"Then you will have to get the egg some other way."_

 _"Pretty much unconscious or dead,"_ Harry muttered.

Mrs Tonks pulled him to her. " _I'm afraid so, Love."_

 _"Is she here?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"She's going to get caught."_

 _"The time for her to reveal herself is fast approaching anyway. If that happens today, then perhaps that is the way it is meant to be."_

* * *

Half an hour later Harry was walking down to the tent set up for champions. Neville was on his left, Cedric his right. Daphne and Ginny and seventh-year Puff prefect, Rowena Stone, were in front of them. Luna, Hermione and a dozen other Puffs were arrayed around them. It was an escort, plain and simple. Though Harry very much doubted the Puffs had any idea being ambushed by the Durmstrang students was the least of his worries.

"You know," Neville said, "I've decided I hate robes."

Harry frowned. "What," he asked, "the fuck are you talking about?"

"Robes," Neville said, he jerked his head at Ginny, Daphne and Rowena, "hate 'em." Harry focused on the three girls. "Why the hell do you think I'm never in front during training?"

Cedric tipped his head. "And here I just thought you were slow."

"Nah, just smarter than you."

Harry laughed. "Can't argue with that logic."

"Better views and I don't have to run as far as you two."

"Your view better not include Ginny," Harry warned.

"Come off it, Potter," Neville retorted. "You might have tunnel vision, but even Ginny knows you aren't blind."

Harry snorted. Cedric bit his cheeks. Neville just grinned. After a few seconds Harry bumped his shoulder with Neville's "Thanks, Mate."

"No problem."

Ten minutes later Harry and his friends were all huddled in a corner of the champions' tent. Cedric had gone to speak with his father and little sister. Fleur and Madame Maxime entered. "Zis tent is for zzampions only," Maxime snapped. Harry about told her to fuck off but Luna slapped her hand over his mouth before he could.

"Harry's allowed one guest of his choosing," Hermione retorted.

"'ou apparently can not count, zen?"

Daphne stood. "We're just leaving, Headmistress."

"Well get out. Go on."

Daphne ignored her, turned to Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You'll be fine, Brother," she whispered. "Astoria will keep you safe."

Harry returned her embrace. "Thanks, Posh," he said. She kissed his cheek and backed away.

Neville stepped in and hugged him, lifting him clean of the floor. "Just get the egg and get the hell out, Bro, all right?"

"I will, don't worry."

Neville dropped him. "You better. I won't be out there crowing like a rooster, saving your arse this time."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Scariest damn rooster I ever heard."

"Damn right I am."

Harry shoved him. "Get out of here, you git." Neville offered Daphne his arm and pulled her away when she took it.

Harry turned to Luna. She stepped in and hugged him. "I'll keep them safe."

"I know."

She kissed his cheek. "Love you."

"You too, Luna." She let him go and Hermione stepped in.

The two just looked in each other's eyes for a few seconds. "You are not allowed to die on me."

Harry pulled her to him. "Sis," he said. She crushed her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Hermione." She nodded.

After a few seconds Luna gently pried her away. "You need to let him go, Hermione." Hermione shook her head and tightened her grip. "Come on now," Luna said.

"Vous voyez comment il les lit l'un l'autre ? Et ils pathétiquement rivalisent pour ses attentions. Je ne peux décider s'ils connaissent, ou sont assez stupide qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'il est putain de l'autre."

"Le dernier j'en suis certain," Fleur laughed.

"Vous savez," Daphne observed, "j'aimerais que le français… Puis j'ai rencontré les deux de vous." The French witches' jaws dropped. Daphne focused on Fleur. "Plus l'imbécile vous devez vous sentir d'avoir pensé que personne dans cette école parle français, oui?" Fleur paled. "Je prie pour votre talent n'est plus profond que le placage de la beauté que vous portez; si non," Daphne shrugged and smiled coldly, "eh bien, bonne chance." Utterly humiliated, Fleur stared back at her. Hermione, being the only other of Harry's friends who spoke French was also staring at Daphne with wide eyes. "Hermione, Luna," Daphne motioned them to the entrance, after you." Luna quickly pulled a still stunned Hermione out of the tent. Daphne and Neville followed.

Harry stared after them. "I've no idea what she just said, but I think, 'Ouch.'" He turned to Ginny.

"And you keep picking fights with her."

Harry shrugged. "I like living dangerously."

Further conversation was prevented by Cedric, Professor Sprout and Dumbledore entering the tent. Viktor, Karkaroff, Bagman, Dewer and Professor Moody all followed them. Just behind them Ginny's brother, Percy, entered. Ginny stiffened beside him and Harry could have sworn he could feel the loathing radiating off her but Percy simply pretended not to see them. Bagman's eyes darted around, lingering on Fleur for a second longer than anyone else. "Excellent," he clapped his hands. "You're all here." He waved Percy forward. "Front and center, Pervis," Bagman ordered. Harry bit his cheeks.

Percy's ears pinked. "Yes, Sir, pardon the correction, but it's Percy, Sir."

Bagman clapped him on the shoulder. "Of course it is Wetherby. Terrible at names, one too many bludgers I recon; beater and all that."

Harry snorted. Percy glared at him. Harry grinned and pretended to cough. "Sorry, something caught in my throat." He pounded his chest a few times. "All good now."

Percy sniffed haughtily and pulled a small sack from his robes. He poured the four totems onto the table. The little dragons immediately began walking about and stretching their wings.

"As you can see the first task is dragons," Dewer said. "There is one dragon for each of you and we will shortly draw to see which dragon you will face and whom will go first." Percy swept the dragons back into the pouch. "Your task," Dewer went on, "is to secure a golden egg which the dragon will be guarding. The egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to complete the second task. Failure to procure the egg will not exempt you from somehow attempting to compete in the second task so you will need to do your absolute best to capture it… Does anyone have any questions?" There were none. "Very well then, as always, Miss Delacour, ladies first."

Fleur stepped forward. Percy held the bag out to her. Fleur reached in and pulled out— "The Welsh Green," Dewer said. "Congratulations Miss Delacour, you will be our second competitor."

Ginny crushed Harry's hand in hers. There was still a chance he'd be first to compete. "Mr Krum," Dewer said. Percy offered him the bag. Viktor reached in. "The Chinese Fireball, you will be our third competitor." Viktor stepped back and Karkaroff clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Vell done, Viktor." Viktor grimaced.

"Mr Diggory," Dewer said. Harry forced himself to remain impassive. Despite Ginny's hope, he already knew how this was going to go. He was in the tournament because someone was trying to get him killed; he'd be last to draw, last to compete and would face the worst of the lot. He just hoped this horntail would be a bit less nasty than Dima. "The Swedish Short-Snout," Dewer said, "Congratulations, Mr Diggory, you will enter the arena first."

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulder and pulled her to his side. Dewer turned to Harry. He stepped forward. "Yeah, I know the Horntail." He reached in the bag. "She wouldn't happen to be named, Dima, would she?" Harry pulled the totem from the bag.

"Really," Percy sniffed, "have some respect."

"Dima?" Cedric asked.

"Piss off, Wetherby," Harry retorted. Percy's mouth dropped open. Harry flipped the totem in the air, caught it and pocketed it. "Name of a Horntail that went on a rampage at, Yr Ynys y diderfyn Niw; killed two ridgebacks, a longhorn, a vipertooth an Ironbelly and a Welsh Green before the green's mate managed to kill him, she was maimed and unable to fly the rest of her life for her efforts." He winked at Fleur. "Wanna trade? I'll even tell you how I'm going to get the egg." She scowled at him.

"That will be enough, Mr Potter," Dumbledore said wearily.

"Righty-ho, Sir." Harry thought he detected a slight tick of the man's eye.

"Get on with it, Dewer," Professor Moody growled. "Champions will wait for their name to be called. Chosen guests may go to the viewing area at any time but will not be allowed to reenter the tent once they have left."

Bagman clapped his hands. "There we have it then. Shall we get to our places?"

Harry didn't wait to be dismissed before pulling Ginny to the far side of the tent. They sat down in chairs facing each other. Harry leaned forward, resting his head against hers. " _Legilimens!"_ he thought. A few seconds later Ginny allowed him into her dreamscape. Harry took a moment to orientate himself. He'd been here only once before; when they'd tested their ability to communicate silently. Once was enough. Ginny's dreamscape wasn't a particularly fun place to be. It was dark. It was cold. It was ominous. And there was no emotion coming from anywhere. None. He'd never once felt so ill equipped when facing Mrs Tonks as he did when confronted with Ginny's mind. There was just nothing. He shivered. Had he mentioned how cold it was? A second later the sun, in the image of his girlfriend, appeared.

" _Aren't you going to tell Cedric?_ "

 _"Not till just before he enters."_

 _"And the others?"_

 _"Only once I know Cedric has completed the task."_

Ginny nodded and moved into his arms. Harry held her till he heard Bagman's voice come out of a large gramophone sitting on a table in the tent. "Two minutes, Mr Diggory."

Harry pulled away from Ginny. She took his hand and they crossed the tent to where Cedric was waiting. "What is it, Mr Potter?" Sprout asked. Harry ignored her and stuck his hand out. Cedric took it. Harry pulled him close, pounding on his back with his free hand. "Summon the egg, Mate," he whispered. He pounded Cedric's back again before letting go. He locked eyes with the older boy as he backed away. Cedric frowned and barely reacted to Ginny hugging him and then kissing his cheek.

"Be safe," she whispered and backed away. He glanced at her. " _Be_ _safe,_ " she said intently. His eyes darted to Harry.

"Mr Diggory," Bagman's voice came out of the gramophone, "you may enter when you are ready."

Ginny turned to Harry. She hugged him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"Always," Harry answered. She turned and quickly left for the viewing area.

"Mr Diggory," Professor Sprout said quietly. He glanced at her but quickly returned to Harry. Harry simply held his eyes. Cedric backed away.

Harry nodded. "Good luck."

"Yeah," Cedric agreed slowly. "You too."

"Thanks."

"Cedric," Professor Sprout pressed. He held Harry's eyes a second longer before giving a sharp nod, turning and disappearing through the flap in the tent. "What did you say to him?" Sprout demanded.

Harry turned to her. "The truth," he said and walked away. He had no idea how she responded because a roar from the crowd penetrated the silencing charms placed on the tent. When he took a seat to wait his turn, she was gone; having left for the viewing area. He tipped his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

 _"All right?"_ Ginny asked.

Harry wrapped her tight in his arms. " _Yes… What's happening?"_

 _"He's just come out… The dragon hasn't seen him yet… He's just standing there right now… Come on you idiot, listen to us this time… FUCK ME, IT WORKED!"_

 _"He did it?"_

 _"Yes! Sweet Nimue, I can't believe we actually did it… Oh man, Harry, you should see this."_

 _"I can imagine."_

 _"No. You can't."_

 _"Any chance you're going to tell me?"_

 _"It's like everyone's been stunned."_ She giggled. " _The egg practically took Cedric's head off he was so surprised it worked. He's just left the arena now. The bloody dragon never even saw him."_

 _"What are the judges doing?"_

 _"Nothing yet. Oops, Dumbledore just locked on me."_

 _"He's not—"_

 _"No, he's just watching me. Oh boy, Karkaroff just woke up. He's yelling at Dewer. Dewer just started yelling at Percy. I think you better settle in for a while."_

A slight smile creased Harry's face. _"Already have."_ He tugged Ginny down in her dreamscape. She sat in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. For the next half hour Ginny kept up a running commentary on what was happening.

 _"The potion's going to fail soon,"_ she whispered. Harry just held her tighter. Five minutes later Harry felt as if he'd been wrenched across space and time. The very last thing he heard was, " _Sirius just gave me the signal!"_ Harry squeezed his eyes tightly shut and tried not to toss his cookies. The only problem was, he didn't know if it was the signal for good to go, or the signal for they've reset the Anti-Summoning Charms.

"Miss Delacour, you may enter when ready."

Harry forced his eyes open. His headache was back in full force. "Fleur!" he called. She turned. "Summon the egg."

"Summon it?" she demanded. "Do 'ou zink I am daft?"

"Look, I know you hate me. Truth is, I can't stand you. But I really don't want to be in this tournament. I don't want to get hurt and I don't want anyone else to get hurt. I'm not kidding, summon the egg."

She glared at him. "Why jould I trust 'ou?"

Harry shrugged. "No reason. Though you didn't tell me about the dragons." "Zat was no 'elp to me. I already knew about zem."

"But I didn't know that, did I?"

"Why, would 'ou 'elp moi?"

"Because I'm not a liar." Fleur glanced at Viktor. He shrugged. She turned back to Harry. "Summon it or don't, I've done everything I can to help you." He turned around and walked to the potions' cabinet where he grabbed a phial of headache potion and downed it. "Erugh," he muttered. About the same time his headache receded, a roar of muffled crowd noise told him Fleur had entered the arena.

"Did you tell Cedric?" Viktor asked.

Harry focused on him. "Yes."

"And you did not enter?"

"No."

"But you are in the tournament now. Vhy not compete? Vhy not see if you are the best? If you are right about summoning the egg you could be in first place after today."

Harry considered for a second. "Do you regret entering?"

"It does not matter. I must compete. I vill compete to vin."

Harry nodded. "Fair enough. But if I compete to win, I'm a hypocrite. The only thing I care about is getting out of this thing alive. And whether you believe me or not, whatever this tournament started out as, the only thing it is now, is a trap designed to kill me. You, Cedric, Fleur, the hostages they're going to take for the next task, all those idiots out there in the stands, you're all just collateral damage."

"How do you know there vill be hostages?"

"Same way I know you can summon the egg… I cheated." Viktor's eyes widened. A roar from the crowd and then a dragon penetrated the tent. Harry shook his head. "Stupid French bitch."

Over the next half hour there were many roars of the crowd and the dragon that could be heard in the tent. There were even a few times the tent glowed red because the dragon had breathed fire near it. Finally though there was silence outside as well as in.

"Vat is taking so long do you think?"

Harry shrugged. "If I had to bet, I imagine they're making sure she doesn't die before they feed the next one."

Viktor shook his head. "You are a sick bastard, Harry Potter."

"You asked," Harry retorted.

"Mr Krum," Bagman's voice eventually came over the gramophone. "You may enter when you are ready." Viktor was on his feet and striding through the opening before Bagman had even finished.

Harry heard a roar and then silence. "You're welcome," he muttered. He switched his wands, moving his mum's to his preferred arm and his phoenix feather wand to his off hand. He checked the action on each a number of times, making sure they moved to his hand and back seamlessly. Eventually he started pacing back and forth. Every few seconds his wand moved to his hand and back again. He knew it should be simple. But he'd told Viktor the truth. He was in the tournament because someone was trying to kill him. The totems had been cursed so that even if he'd drawn first he'd compete last and be facing the horntail. Somehow he very much doubted he was going to just summon the egg and be done with it.

"Mr Potter, you may enter when you are ready."

Harry walked purposefully to the entrance. He poked his head through and found a familiar tunnel hewn into the rock. Some fifty feet further on light spilled in from the arena. Harry took a deep breath and moved into the tunnel. He stopped again when he got to the end. He could see into the arena from here. The dragon was already staring straight at the opening. Harry pressed his lips together. "Shit… Shit, shit, shit." He waited, hoping the thing would turn away, but it became apparent it knew he was there when it bellowed and unleashed the inferno within its chest straight at him.

Harry dove out the opening. " _ACCIO, GOLDEN EGG!_ " he thundered. The blast of flame singed the hair on the back of his neck as it went over him. Harry came to his feet to see the egg flying to him. He stood to catch it. Time suddenly slowed down. The dragon roared and launched itself forward. A single, mighty thrust of its wings propelled it to the end of the chain shackled around its leg. There was a tremndous snap and the chain broke. As quickly as time had slowed, it now raced forward, seeming twice as fast as normal. Harry ducked the egg and ran. He just missed being snapped up in the beast's jaws and he felt the ground tremble when it slammed into the cliff that made up the side of the arena. The egg clattered down the rocks behind him. Harry stopped and watched in horror. The egg took a big bounce and went spinning through the air back into the dragon's clutch. The real eggs were smashed. There was a moment of utter silence.

 _Oh Fuck,_ Harry thought.

And then the spectators stampeded. The dragon went mad with rage. It roared and spewed the largest jet of flame Harry had ever seen at the fleeing mass of humanity. Dumbledore waved his wand and a howling wind came up to divert the flames away. Harry whirled and pointed his wand at Ginny. " _ACCIO BROOM!_ "

" _DON'T YOU DARE!"_ Mrs Tonks voice screamed in his mind. The dragon's wings unfurled and with a massive whomp it was in the air.

Harry slammed his shields into place, mounted his broom and launched into the sky. " _Reducto!_ " he shouted.

The spell slammed into the dragon's neck. It roared and twisted around. And Harry learned that a bludger was no substitute for a dragon. It wasn't born for the air. It wasn't as big as lorry with a tail the size of a tree sporting a half dozen spikes as long as his arm whistling an inch above his head. It didn't think three, four and five steps ahead. It didn't read its prey's body language and it didn't have wings creating unseen vortices the strength of a hurricane slamming him about.

Harry ducked the tail, slid out of the way of snapping teeth, but couldn't avoid the slashing front claws that ripped his shoulder to the bone. He was knocked into a spiral made worse by a downdraft from the beast's wings. He managed to avoid becoming an ugly splotch on the ground but the cost was hitting the wall of the arena with his injured shoulder. A jet of flames baked the air behind him and left angry blisters forming on his neck. Harry angled up and accelerated away. The dragon roared and gave chase. Harry chanced a glance back and immediately wished he hadn't. He was trailing flames from the bristles of his broom. He had the mad thought he probably looked like a shooting star before he was forced to jerk his broom to the left to avoid another jet of flames. Another glance back confirmed the flames were growing on his broom and the dragon was gaining on him. He didn't dare try putting the flames out.

Harry bent low and raced for the cliff edge and the lake below. Maybe he could put the flames out in the lake. But then he saw the Durmstrang ship. Harry altered course and when he was directly over the ship he nosed over into a completely vertical dive. The dragon followed. Harry went into a spiral just as a jet of flames passed through the path he'd just left. He glanced back. The dragon was still following. "Come on you jumped up lizard!" he shouted. He chanced aiming another Reducto back at the beast, making sure its rage kept it after him. Down they went, with Harry missing the massive center mast by mere inches.

The dragon wasn't so lucky. It skewered itself on the magically hardened mast through the left shoulder. It let out a massive bellow of pain and rage. Rigging, spars, and rails were ripped to shreds as the dragon's momentum carried it all the way to the deck. The mast broke, twisted free of the ship and the dragon, leaving a gapping hole in its body. Thick red blood gushed from the wound as the beast thrashed its death throws. Its tail slammed the foremast, cracking it. It twisted and fell across the deck. A bellow of crazed fury spewed fire across the decks. In seconds the ship was awash in flames.

Soaking wet from his plunge into the lake Harry rose from the water and took aim. " _Defodio Maxima_ ," he growled softly. His spell merged with the red of a Reductor Curse at the base of the dragon's skull. With the dragon's magic dying just as fast as the beast, its hide alone wasn't enough to stop the two spells snapping its neck. Harry turned sharply. Ginny was racing to him. She skidded to a stop beside him. They stared at each other for a moment before turning back to watch the dragon slide off the burning ship into the water. "I'm sorry," Harry whispered. A tear slid down his cheek.

Ginny reached over and took his hand. They stayed there a few moments longer before he turned and flew back to the arena. Ginny followed.

"He's back!" Cedric shouted when Harry flew over the wall of the arena.

"Where's the dragon?" someone cried frantically.

With Ginny following him all the way Harry flew his fast failing broom down to the nest. The emotion of having killed such a majestic beast was made all the worse seeing the two smashed eggs with partially formed baby dragons spilled on the ground. He picked up the golden egg and turned to face the judges. "Sorry about your ship," he said. The pain from his injuries hit him and he weaved unsteadily.

Ginny moved in and caught him around the waist. "Easy, Potter," she said.

Harry looped his good arm around her shoulder. "Cold," he shivered.

Madam Pomfrey raced up, took one look at him and said, "He's in shock. Bring him."

Ginny turned him but he resisted. "Oh, and I claim the carcass by the Victor in Battle Act of 1729." He nodded once, and went down.

He was too heavy for Ginny and all she could manage was to slow his collapse. Madam Pomfrey caught him with a Levitation Charm. "I've got him." Floating Harry ahead she hurried away. Ginny ran after them.

For a long minute or so there wasn't a sound to be heard. Then Karkaroff asked, "Vat does he mean, 'Sorry about your ship.'?"

"Look!" someone shouted. A thick plume of smoke was rising into the sky.

The Durmstrang student who had been giving Harry such a hard time raced into the arena. "Headmaster! The ship, it is burning!"

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose against the headache forming. He really had underestimated the damage Harry would do when his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire as an unprecedented fourth champion… And the press hadn't even gotten a hold of it yet. Though he was certain the special edition was rolling at that very moment. Rita and the other journalists had nearly stampeded one another in their rush to the gates.

"Ve are leaving!" Karkaroff bellowed.

"Good riddance," Moody rumbled.

"Alastor," Dumbledore warned.

"You know very well Igor can't leave.

"Actually, he can," Sirius said. "Only Viktor has to stay." He smirked at Karkaroff. "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out, Igor."

"Oh, you vould like that, vouldn't you, Black?"

"I know I would," Moody said. Sirius grinned at him.

"Alastor, Lord Black," Dumbledore warned, "you are not helping."

"Not trying to help," Sirius retorted. "I'm just here to make sure you don't screw my godson over worse than you already have."

"HE DESTROYED MY SHIP."

Sirius regarded Karkaroff coldly. "You have three spectators in hospital because they were trampled, one champion who needs breathing assistance because her lungs were nearly incinerated when she breathed in superheated air and another with his shoulder shredded like it's hamburger; the hell with your damn ship, you ought to be grateful Harry dealt with the thing before someone was killed."

"'e jeated!" Maxime bellowed. "'e even admitted it to Mr Krum."

"He killed three of my dragons!" the lead dragon handler cried.

Sirius shrugged. "You say he cheated. I say he outsmarted you." He turned on the dragon handler. "The history of the tournament is easy enough to find, Sir," he said icily. "Your dragons are numbers eleven, twelve and thirteen to have been killed during it. Don't blame my godson because you, like everyone else in here, were too stupid to ask why they suspended the tournament in the first place." The man glowered at him but said nothing. Sirius swept the room with hard eyes. "It's tough, on the one hand your gross negligence is going to make it easy on my solicitor. On the other, your incompetence allowed Harry to figure out what was going on and find a solution that allowed at least two of the champions to escape unscathed."

Dumbledore sat up a bit. "What do you mean your solicitor?"

Sirius stared him down. "You know exactly what I mean, Albus." Dumbledore broke eye contact first. Sirius turned. "All participants, be they champion, represented schools, spectators and judges assume any and all risks associated with the tournament. Champions cannot be held liable for any damage to property or physical being for actions taken related to the tournament. The carcasses of all three dragons, the shells and any salvageable fluids from the eggs or the dragons belong to Harry. That is established law. You can't do a damn thing to Harry about anything he's done in regards to the tournament and you know it."

Dumbledore pressed his lips together angrily. "Will that be all?"

"Actually, no, it won't."

"And that would be?" "His scores," Sirius said.

"His scores?" Karkaroff asked.

"'ou cannot expect us to give 'im scores after what 'e 'as done!"

Sirius turned on her. "My dear, Madame Maxime, surely you don't think the Goblet exempts you from completing your duties in regards to the tournament… Harry completed the task, you are required to score him."

"Fine! Zen I give 'im zero points!"

"I give him zero as well!" Karkaroff bellowed.

Sirius smiled blandly at them. "I'm sure Harry will be pleased." He turned on Bagman, Dewer and Dumbledore. "And you?"

Bagman shifted nervously. "Well, I can't deny he was proactive… Nothing wrong with a bold plan, is there?" Sirius said nothing. "Erm, yes," Bagman stammered. "well, the eggs were smashed before the dragon broke the chain so I have to take that into account, yes?"

"Actually, they weren't. But you don't have to justify anything to me," Sirius said. Though his tone suggested just the opposite.

Bagman paled. "Erm, well I think eight is in order. I mean the eggs were smashed, but if he hadn't figured things out and then told the others, how many more might it have been?" He puffed his chest up, pleased with his reasoning. "Yes, I think eight points is in order."

"Indeed," Sirius agreed.

"I give an eight as well," Dewer said. "The eggs were broken. That must be taken into account. I consider what happened after the dragon broke free of its restraint to be outside anything Mr Potter should have had to deal with, and other than to say he showed great bravery in leading the dragon away from the arena I will not judge him one way or the other for the actions he took to deal with the beast. As to the accusation of cheating in the removal of the Anti-summon Charms, the competition is not just what happens in the arena. Mr Potter obviously did far more than any of his competitors to prepare. For this he should be rewarded…" He paused, looking thoughtful for a few seconds. "Actually, for the selflessness shown in telling the others not only what the task would entail, but also how they could complete the task without harm to the dragons, themselves or anyone else, I amend my score and give him nine points."

Maxime and Karkaroff gave him murderous looks. Dewer ignored them. Sirius turned on Dumbledore.

"I give him nine as well. For the same reasons as director Dewer."

Sirius nodded. "Then I think I'm finished here." Without another word he swept out of Dumbledore's office.

"Personally," Moody said in the silence that followed, "Given the fact Delacour had about two minutes before her lungs filled with fluid and drowned her when she did summon the egg, I'd have given him ten." He stepped/thunked his way out the still open door.

* * *

 **HPHPHP  
**

* * *

Harry woke slowly from his potion-induced sleep. He first became aware of a number of presences around him and then bits and pieces of what had happened slotted into place.

"I think he's waking," a voice said.

He felt bodies moving closer. "You know," he rasped, "I wouldn't object if you climbed in here with me."

"Harry," Daphne hissed. "I know it's hard keeping your hands off me, but Ginny and Neville are right here."

"Daphne!" Hermione gasped.

Harry snorted. He turned to Ginny and pulled her hand to his lips. "Hey."

She smiled. "Hey."

"I think I've officially corrupted her."

"It hasn't been easy," Ginny agreed. Harry squeezed his eyes shut. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine. Just a bit groggy yet." He opened his eyes and turned to the rest of his friends. Hermione was on his other side holding his hand. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Hey, Sis."

She gave him a watery smile. "Little brother."

"I'm bigger than you."

"You're obviously still drugged if you think that."

"Drat, I was hoping being a runt was just a dream."

"Noopa."

Harry sighed. "I won't even say anything about being able to kick your arse."

"A wise decision, _Little_ Brother." He kissed her hand again before letting go and reaching for Luna.

She pushed past his hand to hug him tight. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Harry patted her back. "Me too, Luna. Me too."

She gave him another squeeze. "Love you."

"You too, Luna."

She backed away and he focused on Daphne and Neville. "You gotta quit doing this, Mate," Neville said.

"Believe me," Harry said, "I'd be happy to let you do something for once."

Neville snorted and chucked him gently in the arm. Harry grimaced. "Nah, we both know my job is limited to eating rooster rums and crowing."

Harry laughed. "Arsehole."

"It's good to see you, Mate."

"You to, Nev." Harry focused on Daphne. She smirked at him. "You know, you should be pleased," Harry teased. "You're my third favorite Slytherin."

"What do you mean third?" she demanded.

"Ginny, me, you," Harry said.

"Ohh, I'm above Mrs Tonks, she's not going to like that."

Harry grimaced. "Maybe we won't tell her that."

Daphne laughed. "Please, I'm sending her a letter the second I leave."

"Shite."

She smiled and moved in to hug him as well. "I'm glad you're safe, Brother."

Harry patted her back. "You too, Posh. You too." He let her go and she moved back beside Neville. Hermione took his free hand again. "Any chance I can get some water?"

"Here," Ginny said. She held a cup with a straw up for him.

Harry pushed himself up. "Ahh," he groaned after he'd drank.

"How bad?" Hermione asked.

"Bad enough," Harry sighed. "Gonna be a while before I'm doing press ups and whatnot again." He shook his head disgustedly "Every time I start making progress."

"Ah," Madam Pomfrey said, coming round the screen. "You're awake. Excellent. Out with you lot while I examine him now. Go on." His friends quickly left, promising they'd be right around the screen and would be back when she was done. The examination didn't take particularly long before the matron pronounced herself satisfied. "Excellent. I thought you'd heal well enough without basilisk venom to worry about."

"Trust me," Harry grimaced through her manipulation of his arm. "That is one experience I don't need to repeat."

"You and I both, Potter." She lowered his arm. "You'll need to go easy for another week. No exercising of any sort."

"Can I run?"

"You can run. Just nothing that strains your arm."

"What about flying?"

"No throwing, catching, stretching or straining of your arm and I don't think I need to tell you how much a bludger will hurt if you get hit there."

Harry paled slightly. Just because he could handle pain didn't mean he enjoyed it. "No, you don't have to tell me."

"Good." She handed him a bottle. "Twice daily for the week. You're still weak from losing so much blood. I've given you potion for that, but you'll be overnight yet so I can watch for adverse reactions."

"Yes, Ma'am," he agreed.

"Very good then. I shall leave you in the capable hands of your friends." She turned to go.

"Madam, Pomfrey," he stopped her. She turned back.

"Yes?"

"Thank you… Thank you for everything you've done for me… and my friends."

"My job, Potter." But she smiled at him.

Harry grinned. "Yeah, well, you could be far worse at it than you are." He waited a beat. "You could also be male. Which would suck."

"I heard that!" Ginny called.

"I'm on pain potion," he retorted. "I can't be held accountable for anything I say. Up to and including flirting with the matron."

* * *

 **HPHPHP  
**

* * *

That night, after his friends had caught him up on everything and eventually been forced to leave for the night Harry climbed from his bed and made his way through the darkened infirmary. He only had to go three screens over to find her. The moonlight washed over her, revealing most of her hair had been burnt off while large bandages covered swaths of her neck and face. She was on her side and he could see the glint of silent tears sliding down her face. He knew she'd only been removed from the breathing apparatus earlier that evening. She didn't notice him till he pulled a chair into her line of sight and sat down. She watched him warily. Harry waited

"I am sorry," she said. Her voice, laced with pain, was barely more than a whisper.

Harry glanced around before pulling his bottle of pain potion from his dressing robe. "Here, I don't need it… Take it," he urged. "Before she comes back and busts us."

She tentatively reached for it. Harry didn't help her sit up, nor with the stopper, and when she'd managed to down it she collapsed on the bed. For about a minute she could do nothing but lay there forcing slow breaths past her lips. Eventually the potion kicked in and she slowly relaxed. She turned on her side to face him again. He didn't need her to thank him and she didn't. Her tears returned. "I am zee fool."

Harry wasn't interested in her self-recrimination. "Who will the Goblet choose as your hostage?"

"Gabrielle," she choked.

"Your sister?"

"Oui." Harry nodded, leaning forward slightly. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Viktor. You're an idiot for entering. But whatever the tournament was doesn't matter. Someone is trying to kill me. You, whomever your hostage is, you're collateral damage." She swallowed painfully. "I will do everything in my power to help you save your sister." He held his hand out to her. "But I need you to quit acting like a stuck up bitch and help me."

She reached for his hand, weaving her fingers with his. "I will do anyzing you tell me." Harry said nothing. He simply sat and held her hand through the pain. Eventually she fell into a fitful sleep. Harry turned slightly, focusing on a dark shadow in the corner. A red wolf stepped forward, morphing into Ginny as she did. Harry didn't let go of Fleur's hand.

"How long?" she asked.

"The instant you took off the cloak."

"Wolf-sense?"

"I don't need wolf-sense to know you're near."

"Good." She glanced at Fleur. "Another sister?"

"Jealous?"

"Yes."

Harry settled Fleur's hand on the bed. "Maybe," he said thoughtfully, "just not an enemy anymore." He turned to Ginny. Offering her his hand. She took it and they made their way back to his bed. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked.

"If it were me, would you?"

"You've got the map. You could just watch me on that?"

"I'm not convinced the map isn't infallible. Besides, you've a bed right there. And I seem to remember being invited to share it with you."

Harry stared down at her. She didn't back away. He moved into her. "That was Daphne."

"She isn't here," Ginny retorted. "Guess you're stuck with me. Pity."

"Pity," he agreed, pressing his lips to hers. She wound her arms up around his neck, pulling him onto the bed. Harry followed. She rolled him so she was on top and kissed him… and kissed him… and kissed him. It wasn't till his hand slid along her side, bunching her shirt up, exposing her flesh to his fingers that he broke from her. "Sorry," he gasped.

She grabbed his hand and moved it back to her side till it was in very dangerous territory just beneath her breast. "Limit," she said, her voice a bit ragged. She moved his hand down to her bum – over her clothes. "Limit. Got it?"

Harry gave a jerky nod. "Got it."

"Good," she growled and crashed her lips on his again. Harry didn't disappoint.

Ginny was gone the next morning but that did nothing to ruin Harry's mood. He was up and waiting for the matron when she came around his curtain. "Good morning, Ma'am," he greeted. She stopped and studied him, raising a brow. "What?" I can't be happy to see my favorite healer?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Potter. Ask you godfather if you don't believe me."

Harry grinned. "But I'm much better looking than he ever was."

She rolled her eyes. "Debatable. Now up you get."

"Oh come on," Harry complained. He jumped off the bed. "Don't try and tell me that mangy old flea bag was ever as good looking as I am."

She turned him around, as always forcing herself not to react to the spaghetti pile of scars crisscrossing his back. She'd never gotten a good answer as to why Sirius wouldn't let her go after Albus for them. The man should have known. Still, she hoped he hadn't. Dereliction of duty was far easier to stomach than the alternative. "You're godfather is only old enough to be my son, young man. Raise your arm. Harry did so. "Any problems?"

"Just stiff."

"Can you windmill it?" Harry moved his arm in a slow circle. "Yep."

"Pain?"

"Minor."

She turned him around again. Her wand in her hand she ran it up and down his chest and torso. "Any dizziness?"

"From the potion or just cause you're near?" She glowered at him. Harry smirked. "Oh come on, if that wasn't the best line you've ever heard I'll eat my pants."

"I suggest washing them first… Dizziness?"

"No," Harry muttered.

"Then you are free to go."

"Brilliant."

She turned. Harry grabbed his clothes from the cupboard. "Potter." He turned. The Matron was poking her head round his curtain. "Word to the wise, it is bad form, trying to pick up one girl when you've got love bites from another all over your neck." Harry paled. "One would hope I don't find matching bites on someone who was supposed to have been in her dormitory last night." Harry swallowed. She winked. "Have a good day."

* * *

Daphne rolled over when Ginny crawled in bed with her. She took one look at her friend, said, "I don't want to know," and rolled over to go back to sleep.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

Daphne grabbed the hand mirror from her bedside table. "Look in the mirror, Ginevra."

"What? Why?"

"Because it appears Harry enjoyed your visit far more than he should have. If not, then you would seem to have some explaining to do."

Ginny sat up and grabbed the mirror. The light was dim, only two candles were lit, but the mark(s) on her neck was perfectly visible. She jumped from the bed and hurried to the toilet. Candles flared on entry, temporarily blinding her. She stood in front of the mirror. Harry had left three doozies on her neck and shoulder. She raised her shirt. "Nimue," she gasped. She looked like that time this past summer they'd played muggle paintball in the fields at the Briar Patch. She counted six along her rib cage and another two a bit lower on her left side.

Daphne walked up behind her and yanked her shirt up over her head so she was topless. "Nice to know you drew the line somewhere," she said dryly.

"Daphne!" Ginny cried, covering herself with her arms.

"Oh come off it, Ginevra, I've seen them before."

Ginny spluttered incoherently for a moment. "Fine then," she said defiantly. She dropped her arms. "Get a good look, Girly."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "If I were Hermione or Luna that might have bothered me. Now put your shirt on and come to bed." She turned around, walked to her bed and collapsed in a heap. "I cannot wait till the Christmas break."

Ginny climbed in next to her. "Two full weeks of sun and sand," she agreed.

"Sleeping late."

"Sleeping on the beach."

"Bare chests on the beach."

"Tanned chests on the beach," Ginny said.

"With muscles. Lots of muscles… I think we may need new swim costumes."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see their faces when we show them our new bikinis."

"I can't wear a bikini!"

"And why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I just can't."

"You are fourteen, Ginevra. Plenty old enough to wear a bikini."

Ginny defaulted to her standard argument about spending money with Daphne. "I can't afford a new swim costume."

"Then I know what to get you for Christmas."

"Daphne!"

"Too late, Ginevra. I've decided. You shall wear it because you will insult me if you do not, and Harry will not be able to keep his eyes off you." Ginny glowered at her. Daphne eyed Ginny's neck. "Of course, keeping his eyes off you will be the least of my problems."

Ginny swatted at her. "Harry's right, we've thoroughly corrupted you."

"Says the girl covered in love bites."

Ginny bit her lip. "Please tell me you know how to do glamours."

Daphne smiled. "Lucky for you I am particularly gifted at charms."

* * *

"Thanks," Harry said.

"I only did it for Ginny," Daphne said.

Harry shrugged. "I don't care why you did it, just that you did." He reached for Ginny's hand.

"Next time I shall be the one to sit in here and make sure nothing happens to you."

"I'm not planning on a next time," Harry retorted.

"I have faith in you."

"You could try polyjuicing as me and doing the next task yourself." He started forward.

"It will still be Ginevra at the bottom of the loch. Do you trust me to get her back?"

Harry stopped and turned back to Daphne. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "No. But I trust you'd die trying, Daph. I trust you'd die for any of us."

She was a bit startled but she hugged him back. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," she sniffed.

"Sister," he whispered.

She hiccupped and crushed her arms around his neck. Harry just held her for as long as she wanted. Eventually she let him go. She took a second to compose herself and moved back to Neville. "All right he asked.

She nodded determinedly. "Yes."

"Let's go then." He set off and the others followed.

Harry paused as they went by Fleur's bed. She sat up, gave him a quick smile and snapped. "Get away from me."

"Whatever," Harry said and walked away.

"So she's going to pretend to continue to hate you?" Luna asked once out of the hospital.

"If she doesn't, Maxime won't continue to let slip what she knows about the tasks."

"Neville and I managed to talk to Viktor as well," Hermione said.

"He agreed?"

"He's a bit pissed about the loss of his broom, but yes," Neville said.

"He's a professional player, they give him brooms," Ginny said.

"It was his first broom," Hermione said.

"Ahh," Ginny said. "No good deed…"

They made their way to the Great Hall. Harry paused outside the doors. They hadn't encountered anyone on the walk down. That would change the second they went through those doors. "Ready for this, Mate?" Neville asked.

"Honestly, I'd rather face the dragon again." Harry pushed through the doors. He ignored the sudden silence. The death glares from Maxime, Karkaroff and most all their students slid off him like water off a duck's back. Cedric, though, stood and started clapping. The rest of Hufflepuff followed his lead. The Slytherin quidditch team, as well as most of the first and second years, stood and clapped as well. The girls of the Gryffindor team stood and clapped and Angelina pulled George and Fred to their feet. Harry turned away from them. It was going to take a lot more than a round of applause from those two for him. Ginny pulled him over to the table. Anwen grabbed him in a tight hug. Harry chuckled and hugged her back. She let him go and he examined her face. She'd gotten knocked down in the rush to escape the dragon and sported a nasty shiner. "All right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Fine."

"Good." He pulled her down next to him. Daphne gave up her spot to make room for her. He glanced at the others. "I know I'm good looking, but that was a bit much, don't you think?" Everyone laughed. Cedric and James went to slug him. Harry shielded his arm. "Bad arm guys, bad arm." They shrugged and switched targets.

"Glad you're up and around, Mate," Cedric said.

Harry chuckled and rolled his good shoulder. "Glad I'm not dragon dung."

They settled into breakfast with banter going back and forth. Eventually Cedric broached the subject. "You all caught up on things then?" Harry glanced at Hermione.

"You know everything we know," she said. "Do you know something we don't, Cedric?"

Cedric laughed. "You're joking, right? The six of you know more about what's going on in this school than Dumbledore does."

"That might be a bit much," Daphne said.

"Actually," Cedric said, "Maxime and Karkaroff are making noise about sending everyone but Viktor and Fleur home."

"Might be the first intelligent thought they've had since arriving," Ginny beat Harry to it.

"Ginny," Hermione said.

"Tell me I'm not right," she demanded.

Hermione drew herself up. But then deflated. "Fine, I've yet to see an intelligent thought from either of them myself."

Ginny smiled. "Why thank you."

Just then there was a cacophony of noise and the hall was flooded with owls. Hedwig, along with a common tawny used by the Daily Prophet, swooped down in front of Hermione. Hedwig let out an indignant squawk and cuffed the other owl with her wing when it jumped in front of her. Harry reached for the tawny. "Here, Mate," he said. "Best not to get between that one and her mistress." The tawny let him take the paper, grabbed the offered sausage and beat a hasty exit. Don't blame you at all," Harry chuckled. Hermione was fawning over a preening Hedwig so he unfolded the paper.

Ginny leaned in to look when he just stared at it. "Well, so much for hoping things would die down in a few days." The entire front page was a photograph of Harry as he plummeted from the sky with the dragon chasing him. It showed the dragon slamming into the mast of the Durmstrang ship, crashing onto the deck and thrashing about as flames ignited the boat. The scene went on with Harry and Ginny's spells smashing into the dragon's neck, killing it. The last bit to play out was the two of them floating on their brooms, watching as the beast slid into the water and Ginny reaching to take his hand before the whole scene started over.

 _ **Goblet of Fire**_

 _ **(What Were They Thinking?)** _

_"You don't suppose she did, do you?" he asked. Ginny reached over and flipped the page. Harry was greeted with two half-page photographs. One of him and one of Fleur, both battered and bloody as they were helped from the arena._

 _One would think someone should have known. And perhaps someone did. But why was it only our newly elected Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, whom tried to stop the last debacle of disgraced former Minister, Cornelius Fudge? She's been called prescient before and the growing fiasco occurring at our beloved Hogwarts only reinforces that image._

 _And we must ask ourselves why that is. Why would Minister Évreux and Minister Hjelmsäter, respectively of France and Norway not listen? Why were they so intent on perpetrating the folly of the Triwizard Tournament? Perhaps, as our own Lord Sirius Black and his ward Harry Potter have suggested, like the disgraced Cornelius Fudge, they also were seeking to distract the populace from their poor performance in office?_

 _And what of the headmasters of these three venerable schools? If not Madame Maxime of Beauxbatons or Headmaster Karkaroff of Durmstrang, then surely Albus Dumbledore should have known better than to agree to have Hogwarts take part._

 _But no. Not even his personal history, detailed in this paper's yesterday edition, gave him pause. Perhaps he thought his insistence the tournament be at Hogwarts for this return was enough. Was that it? Was Albus Dumbledore so confident in his abilities he believed he could ensure the safety of the champions and spectators?_

 _If he was, then surely he has been proved wrong. Whatever control he thought he might have, whatever delusions or assurances Albus Dumbledore might provide were wiped away the moment Harry Potter's name came out of the Goblet of Fire. A fourth champion, whether his own doing or, as young Harry insists he was, entered against his will, Albus Dumbledore lost control. And what has that failure cost?_

 _Already it stands at an unwilling and underage champion. Add to the tally a dozen injured, thankfully only minor, spectators. One cannot say the same for the three dragons, two of them eggs only weeks from hatching, to have been killed. Last, stands the loss of the Durmstrang ship, a priceless relic as old as the tournament itself. Which of these seems acceptable to you?_

 _And now, while two of our champions, one yet a child, the other an unqualified witch, lie in hospital, the second task looms. The champions are bound to compete. It is that or die. There is no escape. The only way out is forward. I pray it is enough. Though if history is anything to go by, it may not be enough for anyone. I, for one, cannot help but think we should all be asking,_

 _'What were they thinking?'_

Harry glanced up. "They're really going after him," he said quietly. Hermione kicked him.

"Who's going after who?" Cedric asked.

"Ow! Son of a… God damn, I just got out of hospital!"

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry," Hermione said. "I just had a muscle spasm." She bent and rubbed her leg.

"Just the paper, Cedric," Ginny said. "They're usually a bit less direct in going after Dumbledore."

"Well spasm in a different direction next time," Harry retorted.

"Oh," Cedric said. He glanced between the group but none of them seemed particularly interested one way or the other.

"Perhaps you should have the matron look at it," Luna suggested. "You were having spasms all day yesterday.

"She is a spasm," Harry muttered.

"Watch it, or my fist will be spasming in your face," Hermione warned.

"Scared," he retorted. "Shivers and everything." He gave a false shudder.

Hermione kicked him again. "Ow! Bloody hell!"

"Oops. Spasmed again."

Ginny snickered. "Can't say you didn't deserve that one."

James shook his head. "You lot are mental."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

So there you go, the first task complete. Let me know what you think!

 **Online translations of English to French.**

"Vous voyez comment il les lit l'un l'autre ? Et ils pathétiquement rivalisent pour ses attentions. Je ne peux décider s'ils connaissent, ou sont assez stupide qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'il est putain de l'autre."

 _"You see how he plays them off each other? And they pathetically vie for his attentions. I cannot decide if they know, or are fool enough they do not realize he is fucking the others."_

"Le dernier j'en suis certain," Fleur laughed.

 _"The latter, I am certain," Fleur laughed._

"Vous savez," Daphne observed, "j'aimerais que le français… Puis j'ai rencontré les deux de vous." The French witches' jaws dropped.

 _"You know, I used to like the French. Then I met the two of you." The French witches' jaws dropped._

Daphne focused on Fleur. "Plus l'imbécile vous devez vous sentir d'avoir pensé que personne dans cette école parle français, oui?"

 _Daphne focused on Fleur. "More the fool you must feel to have thought no one in this school speaks French, yes?"_

Fleur paled. "Je prie pour votre talent n'est plus profond que le placage de la beauté que vous portez; si non," Daphne shrugged and smiled coldly, "eh bien, bonne chance.

 _Fleur paled. "I pray your talent is deeper than the veneer of beauty you wear; if not," Daphne shrugged, smiling coldly, "well, bonne chance." Utterly humiliated, Fleur stared back at her._

 **Online translations of Welsh.**

Yr Ynys y diderfyn Niw

 _The Isle of Never Ending Fog_


	15. Chapter 15

Author's notes:

As promised, a bit longer chapter.

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER XV**

 **Stupid #$% * Ball**

* * *

For about a week, amazingly, things actually calmed down some. Oh, the school was still abuzz, the Daily Prophet was relentless, the Beauxbatons' students were nasty as ever and Durmstrang, well it probably really didn't need to be said what they thought of him, but Harry and his friends were well versed in ignoring vitriol being directed their way. They went about their business of being the top students in their year stuck by each other and ignored pretty much everything else.

As to the second task, Mrs Tonks had met with them and assured them plans were well under way to deal with that issue and they didn't need to worry about it till they came home for the holiday. Harry wasn't exactly sure he felt completely comfortable doing nothing, but he trusted his mum and the Order would come up with a plan to get them all out of the loch as quick and safe as possible so he was doing his best to forget about it for the moment. Besides, the most important thing he could do right now would be to get his arm healed and his strength back.

His first run after having lost so much blood had been, in a word, ugly. He'd barely been able to keep up with Neville and Hermione. Blood replenishing potion could keep you alive, but it wasn't blood. It just didn't carry oxygen like blood did. And until his body replaced the blood he'd lost, he just wasn't going to have the stamina or strength he'd had only a few days before. It sucked, but he'd recovered from worse. Far worse.

So things were about as good as they could be. The stress of the last few weeks was gone and they were all able to take a collective breath. That wasn't to say things weren't busy. Maxime and Karkaroff had ultimately decided not to remove the rest of their students from the school and with that decision, quidditch moved front and center. The first matches were in ten days. Harry was still struggling with whether he should be playing or not, but with the green light from his mum and the Order he didn't have to make a decision before the break and he was intent on playing in at least the two matches they would have before the end of term. Slytherin had drawn Ravenclaw for their first match and while anything could happen, he fully expected they would trounce the Birds. Hufflepuff had been a bit unlucky and drawn Beauxbatons as their first opponent. They faced the unknown. Gryffindor had the ultimate misfortune though and drew Durmstrang. Viktor had confirmed he was going to play as well and Harry felt certain, unless Ron grew into his role as starting keeper bloody damn fast, the Lions were in for a mauling. Good as Cedric was, Harry had flown against Charlie. Charlie said Viktor was the best he'd ever seen. Durmstrang were the prohibitive favorites to win the Triwizard Quidditch Cup. But Durmstrang were a long ways off for the Slytherin side. The draw didn't match the sides up till the fourth weekend in January, the last week of the tournament.

Just more than a week past the first task though, things took a turn for the worse again. Harry and his friends were traversing a balcony a flight up when they heard a girl's voice.

"Excusez-moi."

"Oui, comment puis-je vous aider." Harry and his friends slowed. The second had been Fleur.

"Je voulais demander si vous étiez encore libre si vous envisagiez d'assister au bal de Noël avec moi?"Harry had no idea what the first girl had asked, but she sounded nervous to him. He glanced at Hermione. Her eyes had gone wide. Daphne had moved to the rail and leaned over so she could see.

"Vous moi demandez de la balle?"

"Oui."

"What are they saying?" Ginny hissed.

"She asked her to the ball," Daphne whispered.

"Who asked her to the ball?" Harry asked.

"Tabatha, Albright," Daphne answered. "Now hush." Harry tried to put a face to the name. Gryffindor, seventh-year, brown hair, she slotted into place in his mind. Quiet, studious, not his picture of most Gryffindors, but then she had just sucked it up and asked a veela to the Yule Ball.

Apparently the shock of being asked to the ball by another girl had temporarily silenced Fleur. It didn't last long though and Harry didn't need a translation to get the gist of it. "Tu penses que je serai flattée parce que tu me parles en français quand tu es une lesbienne dégoûtante, sors de ma vue fille idiote."

There was a moment of silence before Tabatha responded. "Well you don't have to be a pig about it!"

"Good for you, Tabatha," Daphne said loudly. Tabatha and Fleur looked up sharply. Both girls' eyes went wide to see her standing there. The others were still too far back and out of sight. Daphne focused on Fleur. "Je vois que je ne me suis pas trompé en croyant que le vernis de votre beauté était aussi profond que votre peau."

Harry tried not to. He really did. But he couldn't help glancing at Hermione. She was bone white. He could see the last nine months building the courage to come out about her relationship with Luna shattering in her eyes. "I can't do this," she whispered, and ran.

Harry moved to go after her but Luna grabbed his arm. "Let her go."

"Luna," he said.

She smiled even as a tear slid down her cheek. "This has been coming for a while now. Let her go, Harry… I have." She kept a brave face for about two seconds before she broke into sobs and sank to her knees. Harry knelt and pulled her to him. "Why does loving someone hurt so much?" she gasped.

Harry kissed her crown. "I don't know, Luna," he sighed, defeated. "I don't know."

Ginny moved to them, wrapping them both in her arms. "I'm here," she soothed.

"Someone needs to go after her," Luna sniffed. "It's not safe."

"We'll go," Neville said.

"Thanks, Mate," Harry said.

Daphne kissed Luna's cheek. "We'll keep her safe."

"Let me know when you track her down," Harry said.

"We will," Neville said. He and Daphne hurried away.

"Come on, Luv," Ginny said. "Let's get you somewhere private." She and Harry were able to guide Luna to an empty storage room where they knew an old couch was being kept. Ginny pulled Luna down and she lay with her head in Ginny's lap. Harry closed the door, locked it and moved to join them. He reached for Luna's hand.

"She's not ready," Luna sniffed.

"Luna," he tried.

"She's not," Luna cut him off. "We haven't talked about the ball in weeks."

"Oh Luna," Ginny soothed. She combed her fingers through Luna's blonde lockes.

"We've barely even kissed since coming back," Luna sobbed. She rolled into Ginny and buried her face in her stomach.

Ginny leaned over her, wrapping her protectively in her embrace. "Let it out, Luv," she whispered. Luna shuddered and did. Great wracking sobs shook her body as she cried her pain out. Harry and Ginny just held her. At one point they locked gazes. Ginny was crying. He had tears on his cheeks.

"I will never," he mouthed, "do this to you."

She took his hand, weaving their fingers together. "I know," she mouthed back.

A long time later Luna rolled to her back. Her head was still in Ginny's lap. She smiled weakly and reached up to palm Ginny's cheek. "Don't be mad at her."

"Luna," Ginny said.

"Promise me, Ginevra."

Ginny sighed. "I'll try."

"Thank you." She focused on Harry. "Go find her."

"Luna—"

"Go, I have Ginevra, and she needs you."

Harry glanced at Ginny. "We'll be fine," she said.

"All right," he agreed. He raised Luna's hand and kissed it. "Love you."

She smiled. "You too, Harry."

Harry reached up and dried a tear from her cheek. "Stealing my line?"

"You stole mine."

Harry kissed her hand again. "I'll be back."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

It was two days before Harry managed to track Fleur into a hidden cloister. Surprisingly, despite his map, there were still places in the school he had yet been. She watched him walk in and sit down on the bench across from her. She met his eyes and they just watched each other, waiting for one to break. Harry was willing to go first. He was a lot better at chess than he'd been first-year. Not as good as Hermione or Luna, but then this wasn't chess, was it?

"Do you have any idea the crimes a Legilimens is capable of?" She visibly recoiled, but a second later rallied and refused to look away from him. "It would be a mistake to think I am incapable or even unwilling to commit those crimes," he threatened. Harry had to give her credit, she kept her eyes on his and he could see her almost daring him to try. He was tempted; sorely. But veela were known to have Magics taught only amongst their line, Magics that might knock him flat on his arse if he did. He would if he had to, but for now he hoped just the threat would be enough. "What I want to know is, is it a lie?" She frowned. "See, this sob story about your sister," Harry went on. "You almost convinced me there's a decent person under all that bitch. But then you eviscerated that girl for no other reason than she thought you were pretty and made the mistake of thinking you might be worthy of her affection. So, I guess, the thing is, if this sister of yours is a trick to earn my trust… it won't be pretty. If your concern for her is a lie, if she's just another soul for you to crush on your way to whatever glory you think winning this tournament will bring you, I will hunt you down, Fleur. There is no rock you can hide under, no cave deep enough, no land hidden too far that I won't find you."

"Do 'ou zink to frighten me?" Her voice, while still soft and weak from the injuries to her lungs, was defiant.

"I think to tell you the truth, Fleur. You have no idea who I am, the things I'm capable of. And if you're lying to me and someone gets hurt, I promise, you won't be able to stop me."

She glared at him. "'ho are 'ou to judge me? I 'ave seen 'ou. 'ou and 'our friends are vicious and cruel to anyone 'ou do not like."

Harry smiled. Though it wasn't friendly. "You're right, Fleur, I am vicious. I'm cruel. Frankly, I'm an utter arse. Professor McGonagall has told that on more than one occasion. But the difference between you and me is I've never once started a fight. Every person I've ever denigrated, belittled, mocked, and yes, beaten the living hell out of, earned every word, fist or spell I gave him or her. You, on the other hand, I suppose we could talk about who attacked who first, but what's the point when we both know it was you?"

"Wat do 'ou want from me?"

"What do you know?"

She pressed her lips together. "Zee 'ostages will be taken into zee loch. Zee merpeople will keep zem. We 'ave one 'our to rescue zem. But I a zure 'ou already know zis, so why ask?"

He ignored her question. "How are you planning to get to her?"

"Zee Bubble 'ead Zzarm."

Harry nodded. "Bet that's fun on your lungs."

"I will live."

Harry stood. "Try Gillyweed instead." She frowned. "Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean, it's in the restricted section." He was gone before she could respond. But he could hear her cursing in French behind him. Daphne and Ginny fell in beside him when he turned the corner.

"I think you may have upset her," Daphne said.

"It's a gift," Harry said.

"Bitch," Ginny spat.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny sat in the stands between Harry and Cedric. "And I was worried about Viktor," Cedric muttered. Quidditch had started and, as expected, Slytherin had dominated Ravenclaw in their first match, winning by a score of 640–170. Cedric and Hufflepuff had lost a hard fought match against Beauxbatons 600–630. Today was Gryffindor against Durmstrang. Gryffindor had lost only one player, Oliver Wood, to graduation. They had six players who, by the time they left school, could conceivably give professional quidditch a shot. One of them, if Harry was honest, was another star keeper in the making. They were a strong side. But they couldn't match up against Durmstrang. Angelina and Alicia were both marking Viktor and he was still running them ragged.

"We might stand a chance if we fielded a school team," Ginny agreed.

Cedric shook his head. "I can't fly with him. And our keeper would still be a first year starter."

"Who said anything about you marking Viktor?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, that'd be my job," Harry said.

"In your dreams, Potter," Ginny said.

"Well someone has to do the work so you can pad your stats."

"Pad my stats!"

Harry grinned manically at her. "Well you wouldn't have six goals and two snitches if you'd had to mark Davis," he taunted.

"No, I'd have had seven and three instead of your measly five goals."

"Fine, you get Cedric when we play them."

"Fine by me. You just get to tell David."

"And there goes Krum!" Lee announced. "He's on the Seek again with eight goals now. Another snitch will be his fourth. That means 200 points if he can catch it. And does anyone doubt he can?"

As it turned out he couldn't. Alicia was able to provide just enough interference to prevent him getting another snitch in the waning moments of the match. Gryffindor still lost badly though; 890 – 310. As much as he was looking forward to testing himself against Viktor, Harry wasn't too sure the result wouldn't be just as ugly for Slytherin.

Harry sighed. "Do you really think we can't put together an all-star team?"

"Don't," Daphne warned, "even think about it."

"Are we going to the library now?" Luna asked disinterestedly. Harry glanced at his friend. Over the last ten days the stress of the breakup between her and Hermione had taken the place of worry about the tournament. Both girls were putting on a brave face, but the other four knew they were both hurting. The thing was, neither wanted to break up. But Hermione wasn't willing to be out with their relationship at school and Luna was no longer willing to hide. The result was a very timid Hermione, a very formal Luna and a whole lot of 'not fun'. On the one hand, Harry got it. They faced enough difficulties as it was at school. Willingly adding to it, well, to some extent he got where Hermione was coming from. But that didn't stop him being upset with her for hurting Luna.

He looped an arm around her shoulder. "Sure."

"Luna, wait," Hermione said.

She turned back. "Yes?" Hermione grabbed her face and kissed her. It was quick, but hard. And public. Very, very public. "Go to the ball with me," Hermione asked when she broke away. "Please." Tears streamed down Luna's cheeks and she could only nod. Hermione kissed her again. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Luna shuddered and burrowed into Hermione's arms. "I just love you so much," she sniffled.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

It took a few moments for everyone around them to overcome their shock. Harry swept the interested spectators. "What?" he demanded. "Never seen two people kiss before?" Having a bit of a reputation was undoubtedly a two edged sword. Sometimes it sucked watching people scurry away from him. But other times, he was quite glad a simple scowl would set all but the most hearty of souls in search of other places to be. This was one of the later."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The next few days Hermione and Luna, as the school's second openly gay couple, became the most interesting form of gossip. But that really wasn't much different from any new couple or breakup and for the most part the two were relegated to the back burner by the middle of the week. Truth was, Hermione and Luna were very discreet and their public behavior, other than that one incident wasn't discernibly different. And the student body had more interesting things to capture its attention; like quidditch and then the ball to occur the twenty-second. Though not everyone was interested in those things.

"We're being followed," Luna said. She showed him the map.

Harry pursed his lips. "You guys go on, I'll deal with this."

"I'm not leaving you alone with that bitch," Hermione said. Harry took a sudden left.

"Where are we going?"

"There's a hidden passage two corridors down."

"What are you planning?" Ginny asked.

"Who says I'm planning anything?" She gave him a look. Harry tried his innocent face.

"Please, I invented that face," she said.

Harry sighed. "Fine. We're going to duck into the passage, let her pass and then I'm going to twist her tail a bit."

"Oh," Luna said, "can I do the twisting?"

Harry eyed her. "As long as you promise not to traumatize her too badly."

"Define traumatize… and badly."

"Try not to make her wet herself."

Luna frowned. "Well you're no fun."

Ginny ran her hand along the wall, found the release and pressed it. A section of wall swung inward. Five of them ducked in. Luna whipped Harry's invisibility cloak on. "I call next," Daphne said.

"You've already scared her," Ginny protested. "It's my turn."

Just before the door swung closed, Luna hissed, "And you said nothing about shatting herself."

The other five looked at each other. "She wouldn't," Harry said. "Would she?"

"She's the one who freaked Hermione out," Daphne said. Hermione shifted guiltily.

"Ohhh boy," Neville said. Daphne cast an Eavesdropping Charm on the door and the others crowded in.

Luna waited for Fleur to come round the corner. She had to double-check the map a number of times but Fleur's dot on the map was all the giveaway needed and she eventually spotted her. _"Petrificus Totalus,"_ she 's dot stopped dead. Luna moved behind the girl where she pulled the cloak off before stepping in front of her again. "Hasn't anyone ever told you, if you're going to spy on people, it is wise to not get caught?" she asked. Fleur, of course, couldn't answer. "Though I do compliment you on your Disillusionment Charm… _Finite, Incantatum!"_ Fleur shimmered into existence. "It was quite good." She put her wand on Fleur's lips. " _Finite!"_

"I was not spying on 'ou. Now release me."

"You _were_ spying," Luna said calmly. "It's the third night in a row you've tried to follow us. Would you care to try again?"

"I was not following, 'ou."

Luna tipped her head. "Very well. I shall assume we were playing hidders and finders then. It is one of my favorites. But, as I have found you, it is now your turn to find me." She used her wand to trace a rune on Fleur's arm. "Nūru eṇikegaḷu kāguṇita fineta!"

"Wat waz zat?" Fleur demanded. Luna moved behind her and pulled the cloak on. "'ou can't leave me like ziss!"

Hidden again, Luna walked past her. "Don't be silly, Fleur," she teased. "You have to count to a hundred before you can come find me."

"Wat in zee world?" Fleur gasped.

Now covered by the cloak, Luna walked around her, trailing a finger across the other girl's shoulders. "I'll be waiting," she called as she walked off.

It was a good twenty minutes after Luna arrived in the Room of Requirement before the other five; barely able to stand for their laughter, joined her. "That long?" she asked. The others collapsed

"Luna," Ginny hiccupped.

"You're," Harry wheezed.

"Brilliant," Daphne managed.

"Hurts," Neville sniggered. Hermione bolted to her feet and the door at the far end of the room.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked.

"Pee," Hermione squeaked.

The others stopped laughing for a second then fell about again. "Dying," Harry gasped. "I'm dying."

"Hiders, finders," Ginny wheezed.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The second week of quidditch saw a bit of a surprise when Slytherin managed a ten point win over Beauxbatons. It took Amber snagging a snitch, and Ginny slotting a sixth goal; both in the last minute of play to do it though. The sixty points had swung the impending loss to the win column and the celebration in locker room, and later the common room, had been epic. Someone had even snuck firewhisky in and spiked a bowl of punch. Harry and Ginny both had headaches the next day as epic as the party itself. They had also earned the ire of Mrs Tonks. It wasn't so much they'd tried alcohol, they were teenagers and she expected a bit of experimentation from them. It was the fact they'd been inebriated. Harry hadn't stopped once to consider that being drunk was the perfect opportunity for someone to come after him. He'd been appropriately contrite. Swearing off alcohol hadn't been particularly difficult at the time either. His head had still been pounding.

As for the weekend's other matches, they'd gone as expected. Gryffindor had demolished Ravenclaw 580-160 while Durmstrang had thrashed Hufflepuff 800-500. Viktor was so good even Cedric barely slowed him down. He'd scored 380 points and been after his fourth snitch when the whistle blew. The rest of his teammates were no slouches either. Their second slasher was probably Cedric's equal and the other two were on par with Harry, Ginny or Angelina and their beaters were equal to the Tweedles. Keeper was a bit of a weak spot, but he was still as good as any of the other five keepers in the competition. Given time, Ron would be better and indeed he'd shown drastic improvement in just one week. Of course he'd gone from playing Durmstrang to Ravenclaw and the Birds just had nothing.

With quidditch done till after the break, the student's attention turned fully to the coming Yule Ball. On the one hand, Harry would liked to have skipped the thing, but he was trying not to let the fact he was a champion ruin something he'd been looking forward to from the moment his mum had told them about it that past summer. Any excuse at all that gave him reason for time alone with Ginny, in his mind, was a good excuse. He was very much looking forward to spending as much of the evening with his arms around her while they danced as possible. His mum had even surprised him at his last two Mind Magic lessons by showing up in place of Mrs Tonks to give him dancing lessons. He was getting a bit concerned with her growing tendency to push the envelope on appearing in public. To the point he almost wondered if she was hoping to be caught out.

The Monday after the second round of matches, Cedric slumped into his seat at the Hufflepuff table. "I'm an idiot," he groaned.

"A fact we've been aware of for years," James said. "What, dare we ask, has happened that you've finally seen the light?" Cedric glowered at him. "Come on, Mate, what'd you cock up now?"

"Come on, Mate," Harry said. "What'd you do, get busted by Filch for wanking in the toilet?"

"Harry!" Hermione complained. Neville gagged and nearly spurted juice across the table.

"Worse," Cedric groaned. He leaned over and glumly put his head on the table.

"What could be worse than getting busted for _polishing your wand,_ by Filch?" James asked.

"Honestly," Daphne complained. "What _do_ you see in him, Ginny?"

Ginny was trying not to laugh. "I grew up with six brothers. Harry is more civilized than the lot of them combined. Just ask Luna."

Luna glanced up from her crêpe. "Ask me what?"

"Harry is more civilized than all my brothers combined."

"Oh yes," she agreed readily. "Ronald alone pulls them into a net negative."

"He's actually been fairly decent to me this year," Neville said.

"Guys," James said pointedly. "Eyes on the ball—"

Harry snorted. "Or hand if you're Ced."

James ignored him and kept on. "What did you do now, Ced?"

Everyone focused on him. Cedric didn't pick his head up from the table. "Cho Chang asked me to go to the ball with her." There was instant silence for about ten seats either side of them. It went on for an uncomfortably long time. Cedric dared to pick his head up. "I _only_ said I'd think about it," he pleaded. "But I have to have a partner and everyone I thought to ask is already going with someone." Still no one said a word. Cho Chang was one of the Ravenclaw's slashers. She was actually quite good. And, Harry would admit, quite pretty. But she was also very nasty. She had been one of the leading harassers of Luna from day one. She'd only gotten worse as time went on and with the open declaration of Luna's relationship with Hermione she'd reached new levels of vindictiveness. The girl had been on the wrong end of so many pranks from Harry and the rest Harry couldn't count them all.

It was Rowena Stone, a prefect and fellow seventh-year Hufflepuff with Cedric who finally said something. "You're right, Cedric, you are an idiot. You're also an arse, a simpleton, a bloody moron and utterly blind." She tossed her napkin on the table, stood and left. Harry and the others stared after the normally quiet girl.

"Well, no one should say that was unexpected," Daphne observed.

Rowena's friend, Veronica Midgen, another seventh year stood. "Idiot," she said scathingly to Cedric and hurried after Rowena.

Cedric stared after them both before slowly turning to the others. _"What did I do?"_

James shook his head. "Don't ask me, Mate. I can't even figure out what mine wants."

"Honestly," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "she was obviously hoping you'd ask _her_ to the ball."

Cedric stared back at her, blinking. "She was?" he croaked.

"Yes. Duh."

"But she's perfect, and gorgeous and super nice and, and… and why would she want to go with me?"

"No idea," Harry said. "You're right, you're too damn ugly to go out with her."

"Watch it," Ginny warned.

"What?" Harry complained. "I only said he was ugly."

"Implying Rowena was pretty," Ginny countered.

"A common slug is pretty when compared to one of those skewrts Hagrid is raising," Harry pointed out.

"You did not just compare Rowena to a slug!" Daphne said.

"As far as I'm concerned there is Ugly, Pretty, Ginny, and everyone else," Harry said. He ticked the categories off on his fingers. "Rowena fits in Pretty. Ced, Neville, James, sorry guys, but you're all ugly."

"Back at ya, Mate," Neville said. Through everything he'd only briefly paused in steadily eating his way through the massive amount of food he consumed at meals.

"See," Harry said.

"And where do I fit, Harry?" Luna asked. She smiled sweetly at him.

Harry grinned and winked at her. "The very high end of pretty."

"Lovely." She went back to her breakfast. "You should ask her soon, Cedric." She took a sip of her juice. "Though you should beg forgiveness and perhaps grovel a bit first."

"You really think?" he asked.

She focused on him, considering. "Grovel a lot," she said and went back to eating.

* * *

Ginny settled into Harry's side up in the clock tower. "Have I told you how much I appreciate always knowing where I stood with you?"

Harry considered. "I seem to remember it didn't always seem that way."

She wove her fingers into his. "I'm sorry I made it so hard on you."

Harry raised her hand to his lips. "I don't really consider all of that to have been you."

"What do you mean?"

Harry thought for a moment before answering. "You were abused, Ginny; violated, made to do things that weren't your choice. I've been through all of that… It took me almost three years to tell my mum I loved her… I knew I was hurting her; not telling her that, but I just couldn't. She never gave up on me though. And every time I thought you'd pushed me to my breaking point… Well, I just tried to remember what it was like for me."

Ginny stretched up and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

Harry raised her hand and kissed it again. "Always, Ginny."

* * *

Cedric returned from his rounds to the Hufflepuff common room that night. He'd yet to talk to Rowena. She'd avoided him all day and at the last moment, when he figured he had her cornered, he learned she'd begged off her round for patrols to Tiffany Taylor of Slytherin. He wasn't scheduled to patrol with Rowena again now till after the holidays. As expected, he found the common room empty, without even an overly amorous couple to send up to bed before he could turn in for the night. He made his way to the stairs and what he was sure would be a restless night's sleep. His foot hit the first step when Rowena two steps up brought him up short.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," she said, staring past his shoulder.

Cedric hesitated. "It's all right. I think maybe I needed a bit of embarrassment."

She still wouldn't look at him. "I'm sorry I switched rounds. I know it's your job to check in with the rest of us… Head Boy and all. I won't do it again."

"Rowena," he tried.

"That's all I had to say. So I'll leave you be now." She turned to go.

"Rowena, wait," he called.

She paused, but didn't turn back. "You don't have to apologize, Cedric. I know I'm not super smart like Hermione or Luna or pretty like Daphne or, or that Ravenclaw. It's perfectly understandable you'd want to go with one of them instead of me." She started up the stairs.

Cedric stared after her for a second before launching up the stairs. He caught her arm just before she turned up the girls' staircase and he'd have been forced to let her go or set of the alarms. "Go to the ball with me?"

She stiffened. "Let me go."

"Rowena—"

"No," she cut him off.

Cedric frowned. "No, what?"

She turned around and there were tears slipping down her cheeks. She was also, very plain to see, angry. Cedric took a reflexive step back. "At the moment the only thing I have left is my self-respect and I'll be damned if I let you take that from me as well," she snapped. "So, no, I won't go to the ball with you. Find someone else willing to be your last resort because it sure as hell won't be me." She spun on her heel and hurried up the steps. Cedric waited a half beat before following.

"Rowena, wait!" He got no further than three steps when a god-awful alarm went off. The stairs suddenly changed into a slide and he was falling on his bum back to the landing. Rowena, who had been two steps from the top when they changed, crashed into him a second later. "Ow, bloody hell," Cedric groaned.

It took less than ten seconds for the first heads to appear at the top of the staircase. "What's going on here?" BreAnna Gouldthe sixth-year prefect demanded. "Let me through." Meanwhile Cedric and Rowena had finally managed to untangle themselves.

"Just let me go," she snapped, batting his hand away when he tried to help her up.

"Sorry," Cedric said.

"Rowena?" BreAnna asked.

"Wonderful," Rowena muttered. "Could my life get any worse?" She took her wand out and tapped it on the wall in a pattern Cedric failed to catch. The slide quickly reverted to being stairs and, mercifully, the alarm shut off. "It's nothing, BreAnna," she said. "Get them back in bed."

"Just what is going on here?" Professor Sprout's voice entered the mix.

Rowena turned to her. "Just a misunderstanding, Professor. I'm sorry to have disturbed you. Get back in bed, all of you she ordered." There was a moment of silence before BreAnna took over.

"Go on." She herded the girls standing at the top of the stairs back to their rooms. "You heard her, get back in your beds… You lot as well," she shot at the boys crowding the landing to their rooms.

Vincent Lawrence," a sixth-year prefect jumped in. "You heard her. Back in bed you lot." Amid much snickering the two prefects got the rest of the students herded back to their dormitories, leaving just Professor Sprout, Cedric, Rowena, and Veronica behind.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Professor Sprout asked, eyeing Cedric.

"I'm sorry, Professor, Rowena and I were having a bit of a disagreement. I didn't want to go to bed still fighting and tried to follow her up the stairs."

She glanced at Rowena. "Is there anything I need to be concerned about, Miss Stone?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Very well then. I trust you all know your way to your beds?" She stood there, pointedly waiting.

"Yes, Ma'am," Rowena said. She turned and hurried up the stairs.

"You're not a last resort," Cedric blurted.

"Haven't you done enough damage for the night?" Veronica snapped from the top of the stairs.

"I just didn't think you'd ever want to go with me."

Veronica moved down to Rowena and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. "Come on, Hun, he's not worth crying over." She shot a last, scathing, look at Cedric before disappearing around the corner with Rowena.

"You're smart and pretty and the kindest girl I've ever met and I honestly didn't think I had a chance," Cedric called after them. He waited, hoping they'd come back. When they didn't he eventually turned to professor Sprout. "She was my first choice," he said. "Honest." She frowned at him.

"I heard you tell Harry you were thinking of asking Daphne before you found out she was interested in Neville." Cedric turned; Rowena was standing at the top of the stairs. "And I heard you talking with James about asking Hermione or Luna before you found out they were a couple.

Cedric cringed, but straightened. Sometimes, as Harry often taunted when he was beating him till he could barely get up, you had to, 'Suck it up, Buttercup'. "Look, I _was_ going to ask one of them. But only because I didn't think you even noticed me."

Veronica stepped around the corner again. "She helps you with revision all the time. She takes extra patrols just so she can spend time with you. She's been to every one of your matches since fourth year. She visits you in hospital every time you get hurt playing that stupid sport. She's spent hours helping you figure out the clue to the second task. How is that not noticing you?"

"But – but you all do that," Cedric said.

She rolled her eyes. "If you think that, you're an even bigger idiot than I thought."

"But you do," Cedric said.

"Who is always the leader you eejit! Which one of us talks to you the most? Which one of us always says hi when we pass you in the halls? Which one of us has made sure you're never alone since those idiots from Durmstrang started harassing you?"

Cedric started, stopped, started and stopped again. "Look, can we just accept I'm bloody clueless? I mean I haven't had a single girlfriend the entire time I've been in school. My dad was worried enough he actually asked me if I was gay this past summer. I wanted to ask you, Rowena, but I honestly never considered you'd say yes."

Rowena snickering broke the silence that followed. "Your father thought you were gay?"

Cedric blushed. "Well, he heard about me standing up for Daniel and Andrew and then I kept talking about Harry and how I was going to turn the tables and surprise him by taking Judo lessons this summer."

She couldn't help smiling. "That is hilarious."

Cedric grinned sheepishly. "Glad I amuse you."

She considered him. "I'll think about it," she said and left.

Veronica glared at him. "I'm telling the whole school your dad thought you were gay," she said and was gone as well.

Cedric stared after them. "You on the other hand," he muttered, "most days I'd like to throttle." He started up the stairs for his dormitory.

"Ahem."

Cedric cringed and turned back. Professor Sprout was still there. "Professor?"

"Five points, Mr Diggory… And I trust you'll work extra hard to earn them back this week."

Cedric sighed. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Very good." She turned and left.

"Stupid fucking ball," Cedric muttered before making his way to his dormitory.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

French to English translations

"Excusez-moi."

 _"Excuse me?"_

"Oui, comment puis-je vous aider." Harry and his friends slowed. The second had been Fleur.

 _"Yes, how can I help you?" Harry and his friends slowed. The second had been Fleur._

"Je voulais demander si vous étiez encore libre si vous envisagiez d'assister au bal de Noël avec moi?"Harry had no idea what the first girl had asked, but she sounded nervous to him. He glanced at Hermione. Her eyes had gone wide. Daphne had moved to the rail and leaned over so she could see.

 _"I wished to ask if you were still free if you would consider attending the Yule ball with me?" Harry had no idea what the first girl had asked, but she sounded nervous to him. He glanced at Hermione. Her eyes had gone wide. Daphne had moved to the rail and leaned over so she could see._

"Vous moi demandez de la balle?"

 _You are asking me to the ball?_

"Oui."

 _"Yes."_

"What are they saying?" Ginny hissed.

"She asked her to the ball," Daphne whispered.

"Who asked her to the ball?" Harry asked.

"Tabatha, Albright," Daphne answered. "Now hush." Harry tried to put a face to the name. Gryffindor, seventh-year, brown hair, she slotted into place in his mind. Quiet, studious, not his picture of most Gryffindors, but then she had just sucked it up and asked a veela to the Yule Ball.

Apparently the shock of being asked to the ball by another girl had temporarily silenced Fleur. It didn't last long though and Harry didn't need a translation to get the gist of it. "Tu penses que je serai flattée parce que tu me parles en français quand tu es une lesbienne dégoûtante, sors de ma vue fille idiote."

 _Apparently the shock of being asked to the ball by another girl had temporarily silenced Fleur. It didn't last long though and Harry didn't need a translation to get the gist of it. "You think I will be flattered because you speak to me in French when you are a disgusting lesbian, get out of my sight foolish girl."_

There was a moment of silence before Tabatha responded. "Well you don't have to be a pig about it!"

"Good for you, Tabatha," Daphne said loudly. Tabatha and Fleur looked up sharply. Both girls' eyes went wide to see her standing there. The others were still too far back and out of sight. Daphne focused on Fleur. "Je vois que je ne me suis pas trompé en croyant que le vernis de votre beauté était aussi profond que votre peau."

 _"Good for you, Tabatha," Daphne said loudly. Tabatha and Fleur looked up sharply. Both girls' eyes went wide to see her standing there. The others were still too far back and out of sight. Daphne focused on Fleur. "I see I was not deceived in believing the veneer of your beauty was only as deep as your skin."_


	16. Chapter 16

Author's notes:

As promised, a bit longer chapter.

Standard disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Thank you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER XVI**

 **He's Likely to be Dead**

* * *

Normally the students would have been going home the day of the ball and those not attending did so. As such, there were no classes. Harry and his friends took the day to just relax. They slept late and then met for the brunch that was being served. It was to be the only meal other than dinner at the ball. Harry wasn't sure how one meal was supposed to carry him from eleven till seven that night so he ate till he was practically sick. Neville and most of his male friends expressed the same sentiments and also stuffed themselves silly. They also piled a bunch of fried chicken wings and bread into a basket Cedric conjured up for a snack later on.

After eating they decided to go for a walk on the grounds. Hundreds of teenagers roaming around with all that snow on the ground could lead to only one thing, and the most epic snowball fight in the history of Hogwarts erupted when Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor launched a snowball into the back of Harry's head. She claimed to have been aiming for Cedric but missed. The way she was laughing and the fact she was possibly the most accurate shot in the school, Harry seriously doubted her earnestness. It didn't really matter though because the fight was on. It raged for hours and Harry was double-crossed and double-crossed himself so many times there really were no sides. Allies were convenient till they weren't and then you stuffed snow down their jumper and ran. He'd been a bit concerned when the Durmstrang delegation joined the fray but he and his friends made sure to stay on the main lawn under the watchful eyes of professor McGonagall as she surveyed the fray from the front steps. His cheeks were red with cold, his nose was running and he was sopping wet, but it was far and away the most fun he'd ever had at Hogwarts; quidditch included.

"Let's storm it," Ginny said.

Harry eyed the impressive snow fort Luna, Daphne and Hermione had magicked up. There were lobbing snowballs over the walls so fast that even with magic Harry wondered how they were doing it. "We'll get murdered," he said.

"CHARGE!" Ginny put her head down and ran. Harry blindly followed. The two were pelted with snowballs left and right but they kept going till they slammed into the walls of the fort and crashed through. Harry tripped over Ginny and sprawled face first into the snow. Ginny jumped on him. "GET HIM!"

"WHAT?" he cried.

"Hold his hands!" Luna cried.

"TRAITOR!" Harry bellowed. Daphne and Hermione pounced on him. Ginny sat on his legs and the others started stuffing snow up his jumper.

"ARRGHH! You'll pay for this, Witch!" A snowball was stuffed down the back of his pants. "BLOODY HELL!"

"YES" Daphne crowed. "AAAIIIEE!"

"I've got ya, Mate!" Neville bellowed. He grabbed Harry's leg and dragged him out of the pileup. Harry scrabbled to his feet. He pressed his back to Neville's while the girls surrounded them.

Harry locked eyes on Ginny. "You are so going to get it."

"Oh, look at that," she said brightly. "Time to get ready." She launched a trip jinx at him and by the time he was on his feet again she was long gone. The other three girls were only a few steps behind her.

"Cheater!" Harry bellowed. The girls didn't slow in their race to the castle. Harry turned to Neville. "It takes three hours to get ready?" he asked.

Neville shrugged. "Fine by me. Gives us time to eat some of that chicken.

The two boys trudged their way up the lawn, ducking a few snowballs along the way. "Thanks, by the way," Harry said.

Neville grinned. "I owed you for earlier."

Harry spun, swept Neville's legs and dumped him face first in the snow. He offered Neville a hand up when he rolled over. "Now we're even." He smirked.

Neville took his hand and pulled, launching Harry over his shoulder. Harry rolled and came to his feet. " _Now_ we're even," Neville grinned. The two eyed each other warily. Neville's size did a lot to make up for the fact Harry was the far better fighter.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Harry asked.

"Bring it, Runt," Neville said.

Harry did.

Ten minutes latter Neville picked himself up for the fifth time. "You about done yet?" Harry asked.

"I can do this all day," Neville retorted. He bull charged Harry and tackled him into the snow. Harry twisted and squirmed and resisted elbowing Neville in the temple and it was his undoing. For one of the very few times Neville caught Harry in a submission hold.

"Argh… Give," Harry said disgustedly. Neville let him go and they lay flat on their backs in the snow. "I thought we were going to eat," Harry said.

Neville rolled over and climbed to his feet. "You dumped me in the snow."

"I should have dumped you over the cliff."

"You can do that tomorrow." He shoved Harry in the shoulder.

Harry knocked his hand away. "Next time I'm throwing the elbow."

"Elbow?"

"I was going to elbow you in the temple just before you caught me."

Neville smirked. "Sure you were."

Harry shoved him. "Watch your back, Longbottom."

"I'm best mates with you. I'm always watching my back."

Harry chuckled. "Or mine."

"That too." The two walked in silence for a minute.

"That was good, Nev."

Neville grinned. "Yeah, I know."

Harry glanced at him. "You know, I think I liked you better when all I had to do to make you wet yourself was look at you."

"Yeah, well, you're still the same arse you were back then. One of us had to change for the better." He shrugged. "Figured it was going to have to be me."

Harry laughed. "Git."

At quarter to seven Harry and Neville found themselves sitting in a replica of the front parlour of Hermione's parent's house. Earlier in the week both Luna and Hermione had expressed disappointment at having no one to help them get ready. Ginny and Daphne had invited them to come to their room and they'd all get ready together but immediately backtracked that that wouldn't work either. Obviously, Hermione and Luna, as they were each other's date, couldn't help the other get ready. The solution, as for so many things, had been the room of requirement. It had given them three separate rooms for them to get ready; one for the boys and two for the girls. The two for the girls were directly connected so Daphne and Ginny could go back and forth between Luna and Hermione, giving all four girls the chance to help each other.

Despite coming up an hour and a half after the girls Harry and Neville were well into their second game of chess. "Your move, Mate," Harry said.

"Gee, I hadn't noticed," Neville, said sarcastically. His pawn was now running about looking for its head. Neville picked the head up and placed it in the pawn's hands. "Here you go, Mate." The pawn set its head back in place. There was a bit of a bluish glow and the piece was whole again.

The pawn turned on Neville. It shook its fist at him. "I told you he was going to do that. Bloody moron!"

"Just get off the board will you?" Neville retorted.

"Just get off the board," the pawn jeered. "Why don't you learn to pay attention?" Neville grabbed the pawn and stuffed it in the bag. "Stupid oaf! How about you let his knight decapitate you next time." Neville stuffed the bag under a pillow.

"Your pieces are a bit tetchy, Mate."

"You try never winning and see how tetchy you are," Neville's knight muttered.

"I won the last match!" Neville complained.

"Even a broken clock is right twice a day," the knight said.

"Oh the hell with this," Neville grumbled. He swept the pieces up and stuffed them all in the bag. "What," he demanded when Harry just looked at him.

"Mate, you need to stop playing Hermione."

"Tell me about it," he muttered.

Upstairs Hermione called, "Ginny," stopping her as she was about to make her way back over to Luna's room.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Ginny smiled. "I'm not sure how much help I was. This girly stuff is Daphne's thing."

"Not for helping me tonight."

Ginny frowned. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Luna's your best friend. You've been far kinder to me than I have to you."

Ginny moved back to Hermione and embraced her tightly. "I hurt you badly, Hermione. I'm sorry."

Hermione returned her hug fiercely. "I'm sorry I hurt you too."

Ginny gave her another squeeze before letting go. The two girls held hands, looking at each other with watery smiles. "How about we promise no more sorries between us?"

Hermione laughed through a sniffle. "I don't know if that's a good promise to make or not."

"We do both have trouble seeing straight in regards to them, don't we?"

"We do," Hermione agreed. "But you should know, I'd be very angry with Harry if he ever really wronged you as well."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you, Hermione. That means a lot to me."

"You really do love him, don't you?"

"I've never not loved him, Hermione."

"Then why?"

Ginny sighed. The truth was a long and convoluted mess she didn't really want to get into but she figured she owed Hermione something. "I was mess, Hermione. So bad I almost killed myself." Hermione gasped. "The short of it is, I didn't believe I even deserved to be alive. And even once I got past that I didn't believe I was good enough for Harry. Truth is, I thought Astoria was far more worthy of him than I was. And maybe she was. Daphne believes Harry could have nearly any girl in the school if he wanted… But he wants me. And I know it may not have always looked it, but there was never a time I didn't want him."

"Never?" Hermione asked.

"Don't believe me, ask Daphne how I reacted when she told me to snog someone else."

"She didn't!"

"She did. She was trying to beat sense into me when she did it. But the thing is, I really can't look away from him. I haven't from the day we met."

"You sound a bit like Harry now, believing your were fated for each other."

"You don't?" Ginny asked.

"I don't believe in fate."

"But you believe in the prophecy?"

"I believe Voldemort will never leave him alone because of it. But the idea that Harry is the only one who can ever defeat him, no, I don't."

"And Harry's vision of me?"

"There is such a thing as coincidence."

"Hermione, that vision, it actually happened." Hermione frowned. "I remember it like it was yesterday," Ginny went on. "That storm, it scared me so bad I didn't sneak out again for months. What's more, I swear, when I landed, I saw a pair of green eyes glowing from exactly the place Harry was watching from."

"That's…"

"The truth," Ginny said.

"You sound so sure. I thought the idea you were fated for him was part of the problem?"

"It was. Sometimes it still is." Ginny shrugged. "Honestly, it may always bother me a bit. But you know, you've struggled with the fact you like girls enough. And isn't that a bit like fate decreeing I was born to be with Harry? Can't you understand a bit about how difficult it is to have your freedom to choose taken away from you?"

"But you can choose to be with someone else," Hermione countered.

"I could," Ginny agreed. "But I'd be just as miserable as you would forcing yourself to be with a man."

Hermione cocked her head slightly. She looked like she might have something else to say but instead she pulled Ginny in tightly. "Thank you, Ginny. Thank you for helping Harry get the egg. Thank you for saving Remus' life and thank you for trying to answer questions I really have no right to ask." She pushed Ginny back and held her by the shoulders. "Not that you need it, but you _are_ good enough for my brother."

A tear slid down Ginny's cheek. "Thank you, Hermione."

Hermione leaned in and kissed her on each cheek. "Sister," she said, pulling back.

Ginny hugged her tight. "I'd like that, Hermione."

"Ahem," Daphne cleared her throat. Ginny let Hermione go and turned to face her other friend. Hermione took her hand. Daphne smiled at them. "Luna's ready if you are. She could come in and we could all finish helping Ginevra."

Hermione blanched. She glanced to the mirror. They'd done very little at all to tame her hair. Daphne had convinced her to wear it completely natural. She'd argued against the blonde for a good half hour before Daphne had agreed to put just a gentle part on the top of her head. It was an Afro, plain and simple and Hermione was decidedly nervous about it. "You're certain?" she asked.

Ginny turned her back, taking both her hands. "Positive," she said.

Daphne came up behind Hermione and wrapped her arms around her. "You've never looked more beautiful." She kissed Hermione's cheek. Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm ready then."

"I can come in?" Luna called.

"Yes!" Daphne and Ginny answered. They let Hermione go and stepped behind her. Luna appeared in the doorway. She stopped dead in her tracks on seeing Hermione. "Wow," she breathed.

Hermione just stared at her girlfriend. Luna truly was a stunning girl, and all made up in a fancy dress with heels and her long blonde hair piled on top of her head, she was show stopping. At least Ginny thought so. Apparently, so did Hermione. Ginny nudged her. "Oh… Err…Whoa," Hermione stammered.

Luna beamed and crossed to stand in front of Hermione. "I shall take that as a compliment."

"You should," Hermione said. She fingered her hair. "You really like it?"

Luna licked her lips. "Can we just skip the ball and go somewhere private for the night?" Hermione blushed furiously.

"Luna!" Ginny cried.

"Don't even talk to me Miss Queen of the Love Bites," Luna countered. Ginny flushed. Luna took Hermione's hands. " _You_ are stunning." She leaned in and gently kissed Hermione's lips.

"No Kissing!" Daphne said. "You'll mess up your lipstick." Luna paused, shot her a look and proceeded to thoroughly snog Hermione. "See how long your lipstick stays perfect tonight, Sister," Luna said when she pulled back.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "I was going to suggest we give the two of you a moment alone but I'm afraid we'd have to get you dressed again if we did."

"Daphne!" Ginny cried.

"What?" she demanded.

Ginny shook her head. "Harry's right, we've thoroughly corrupted you."

"Well I know I'd like to thoroughly corrupt my girlfriend," Luna said.

"LUNA!" all three girls cried.

"OI!" Harry's voice came from down the stairs. "You lot coming or am I going to have to take Neville to the ball?"

The girls all looked at each other. "Don't you dare," Ginny said, focused on Luna.

"You two go!" Daphne shouted back. "We've decided to have an orgy instead." Ginny's jaw dropped. Hermione inhaled sharply. Luna snickered and bit her lips.

Downstairs Harry picked his jaw up from the floor. He focused on Neville. His friend gave his head a shake. "One of you better get dressed and go to the ball with Harry," Neville shouted. "Cause I'm not dancing with him and that means he's likely to be dead by the end of the night." He focused on Harry. "What?"

"Thanks a lot, Mate."

"If I must!" Luna called back.

"LUNA!" Ginny shouted.

Luna collapsed in a chair. "Your faces," she gasped.

Ginny shook her head. "I can't believe I've been out crassed by Lady Greengrass," she muttered. She wagged her finger at Daphne and Luna. "You two are no longer allowed to spend time alone."

Daphne grinned maniacally at her. Hermione clapped her hand over the blonde's mouth. "Don't you dare."

"I'm going down," Ginny said. She quickly left.

Hermione pulled her hand from Daphne's mouth. "Ehh," she said when Daphne drew a deep breath. "Don't ruin their moment."

Ginny marched down the stairs and planted herself in front of Harry. "I blame you," she said. Harry simply stared at her. Her dreads, by now half black with her natural red at the roots had been piled on top of her head. The one streak of hair she'd died purple was a dread to itself and hung down the side of her face. Her neck and shoulders were completely exposed by her strapless gown and it was all Harry could do to stop himself from bending down and ravaging her neck right there. Ginny grabbed his chin. "Hey, eyes up."

Harry grinned at her. "Sorry, did you say something? I was a bit distracted."

Ginny glowered at him. "Do I need to cover up?"

"No," Harry said quickly. "Not at all. You're perfect just like you are." He reached up and played with her one dread. "You're beyond gorgeous," he said quietly. "And you look amazing in green."

"Good thing, that," she said. "It's my favorite colour you know."

Harry grinned and pressed his lips to hers. "Always," he whispered. He bowed his head against hers. She stayed there a moment before pushing back and looking him up and down. "Good choice, I made."

"Sorry?"

"Skipping the orgy."

Harry snorted. "She actually shut me up."

"She shut me up," Ginny giggled. Harry pulled her to him, settling her back to his chest.

"You coming down or not?" he shouted.

Daphne appeared at the top of the stairs and like only she, or perhaps Fleur, seemed capable of, glided down to meet Neville. "Whoa," he said. She merely arched an eye at him. "I mean you look amazing, Daphne," he corrected. He reached for her hand and raised it to his lips.

She smiled. "Thank you, Neville." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Neville's face flamed. "You look quite smashing yourself."

"Have they ever kissed?" Harry whispered.

Ginny shook her head. "I think that may have been a first," she whispered back.

"You two can come down now," Daphne called. Luna and Hermione appeared and quickly moved down to join them.

Harry grinned at Hermione. "Looking good, Sis."

She beamed at him. "Thank you, Harry."

He focused on Luna. "Treat her right, don't do anything I wouldn't and have her back by midnight."

"Of course, that leaves a lot of room open and not a chance."

Harry smirked and pulled her into to a hug. "You look lovely, Luna."

She hugged him back and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Harry."

"Shall we then?" Ginny asked, latching onto Harry's arm.

"We shall," Daphne said and set off.

Upon reaching the entry hall, Harry and Ginny broke off from their friends to join the other champions and their dates in the anterior room. They were the last to arrive and received pointed looks from Maxime and Karkaroff.

"About time," Maxime sniffed. Harry bit back the retort on his lips. He was determined tonight, as much as possible, would be about Ginny and himself and wasn't going to let any of the fights he was involved with intrude on them.

"I believe Mr Potter and Miss Weasley are plenty early," Professor McGonagall said pointedly. Harry smiled at her. She had taken to putting Maxime and Karkaroff in their place when they attacked him for doing nothing wrong. She returned his smile. "Mr Potter." Maxime sniffed and left in a huff with Karkaroff following.

"Professor," Harry said. "You look nice this evening."

"As do you, Mr Potter. Miss Weasley, you are quite fetching. I do believe you make a lovely couple."

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny said.

"Would it be inappropriate to request a dance tonight, Professor?" Harry asked.

She smiled at him. "You are the flatterer, Mr Potter, but I am afraid the answer to that is yes."

"I thought so," Harry said. "Perhaps after I graduate?"

"I shall hold a spot on my card for you," Lord Potter.

"Excellent," Harry said. He caught Cedric watching them. "If you'll excuse us."

"Certainly."

Harry led Ginny over to Cedric. "Hello, Rowena," he said.

"Harry, Ginny," she greeted them.

Ginny stepped forward and hugged the older girl. "You look lovely."

"Thank you, Ginny. You're looking rather sophisticated yourself."

Harry stuck his hand out to Cedric. "I see she took pity on you."

Cedric chuckled. "I'm still not sure why."

"Well neither am I," Harry said. "Like I said, you're too damn ugly to be going with her."

"Back at you, Mate," Cedric said. Harry glanced at Viktor and Fleur. "I'm not sure if I'm surprised or not," Cedric said.

"Does he actually like her?" Harry asked.

Cedric shrugged. "No idea."

"Champions," Professor McGonagall said, "if you could take your places." Harry led Ginny over, positioning them so they would enter after Cedric and Rowena but before Fleur and Viktor.

"You know," Harry said quietly, "there is one good thing about being a champion."

"Oh?" Ginny asked.

"The whole school has to watch me walk in there with the prettiest witch in the world on my arm." He set off, pulling her along with him.

Blushing madly Ginny muttered, "Smarmy git."

Entering the Great Hall was a new experience. Between brunch and now the elves had been hard at work redecorating and Harry better understood why there hadn't been an afternoon meal. The house tables were gone, replaced instead by about a hundred smaller ones, all lit with ice lanterns. Garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossed the starry black ceiling. There were massive trees, some thirty feet tall hung with baubles and tinsel in the corners. One side of the room held a stage for the band for later and the other there was a huge ice sculpture of Hogwarts itself. An iridescent blue liquid ran across the surface, spilling over the cliffs into the loch below; punch for later.

"Whoa," Harry said.

"That's impressive," Ginny agreed. Harry led her along behind Cedric and Rowena to the head table. It was covered in a cloth of deep black embroidered with the crests of each of the three schools. Dumbledore, Maxime and Karkaroff, along with Mr Bagman were already at their places. Director Dewer though, was not. In his place was none other than Ginny's brother, Percy.

"What's he doing here?" Harry hissed.

"I've no idea," Ginny said icily. They reached the table and Harry could see spots had been held for each of the champions and their dates beside their headmasters. Cedric took the spot on Dumbledore's right, leaving him the one on his left; which placed Ginny next to her brother.

"Mr Diggory, Mr Potter," Dumbledore greeted them.

"Sir," they responded.

"Ginevra," Percy said stiffly.

"Percy," she returned just as stiffly.

They all took their seats. "Director Dewer had a family emergency. I'm filling in for him. In case you were wondering," Percy said.

"I hope everything is all right," Ginny said.

"I'm certain it will be. He's a great man, quite brilliant really. He's responsible for most of the arrangements for the tournament. It's a great honor to be asked to sit in for him."

"Well," Harry said, "I'm sure it was difficult finding someone who could get their fork from the plate to their mouth without spilling; it's a complicated task after all, not like setting Anti-Summoning Charms at all."

Percy's jaw dropped. "Now see here—"

"Now, now Mr Potter, Mr Weasley," Dumbledore interrupted. "Let's not get into disagreements tonight."

Harry smiled pleasantly at a seething Percy. "Certainly, Sir."

Ginny added a last shot for him. "You wouldn't, by chance, know who was responsible for that, would you, Percy? I'd like to send them a note if you did."

Already red, Percy turned molten. "Th–that is still being investigated," he stammered.

Ginny smiled pleasantly. "Well do let me know."

"Miss Weasely," Dumbledore said, "perhaps you would care to order?" There was clear warning in his tone and Harry's skin crawled with the projection of the man's magic.

Ginny picked up her menu. "Certainly, Sir." She leaned into Harry. "What are you going to get?"

Harry leaned in to read the menu with her. "The beef wellington."

"I was thinking that too. But the chicken sounds good as well."

"You want to get one of each and switch half way?"

Ginny considered. "No, I think I want the beef as well."

She set the menu aside and spoke clearly over her plate. "Beef Wellington."

As quickly as she'd spoken, her plate filled with her order. Harry ordered as well and very quickly they were all eating. Harry picked the beets from his veg and offered them to Ginny. She took them and gave him her broccoli. "Thanks," he said.

"Best hope you never suffer a Borneo Borer," she teased.

"Too right," Harry agreed.

Down the table Viktor was conversing with Fleur. She had just finished telling him of Beauxbaton's castle and he was describing Durmstrang to her.

"Now Viktor," Karkaroff said with a laugh that didn't reach his eyes. "I know she's a lovely lady, but don't go giving away all our secrets. She'll know exactly where to find us."

"I thought that was the point of the tournament, Sir," Rowena said.

Everyone at the table stilled. "Sorry?" Karkaroff asked.

Rowena turned red but didn't back down. "Isn't the point of the tournament to foster relationships between our peoples?" she asked. "Are not, if this tournament is deemed successful, Durmstrang and then Beauxbatons in line to host additional competitions next year and the year after? How, exactly, are Hogwarts and Beauxbatons to send delegations to Durmstrang if you won't even tell them where the school is located?"

"A very good point, Ms Stone," Dumbledore said.

"Well," Karkaroff blustered. "I vould hardly consider the tournament to be a success thus far."

"That's beside the point," Harry said. Karkaroff glowered at him before abruptly turning back to his meal. He stabbed at a hunk of meat, shoved it in his mouth and chewed angrily.

"The point I think Headmaster Karkaroff is trying to make," Percy said pompously, "is we all have our secrets and isn't it right that we protect them?"

"I do not need you to speak for me," Karkaroff snapped.

"Read the charter of the tournament, Weatherby," Harry said at the same time. Percy was caught between trying to back track for attempting to speak for Karkaroff and outrage at Harry for insulting him.

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore warned.

Harry turned to him. "Sir?" Dumbledore glowered at him.

"I agree with Rowena," Ginny said. "The charter of the tournament specifically says it is supposed to foster closer ties between our nations in the hopes we view each other with less suspicion. We're to see our differences are not as great as we might first think and we're supposed to be encouraged to share our different knowledge with each other."

"Exactly," Cedric said. "The tournament was founded under the same dream Hogwarts was. Four different people came together and realized they were stronger as one then they were alone. The founders realized they could do more if they helped each other and shared their knowledge. The first tournaments were hosted under the same ideals. Durmstrang didn't used to be hidden away from Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. That only happened when Grindelwald rose to power."

Karkaroff threw his napkin on his plate. "I am finished." He stood, barked a few words at Viktor in Bulgarian and stalked off.

Harry raised his glass to Cedric. "Cheers, Mate."

Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Just order your dessert, Messrs Potter and Diggory."

"Yes, Sir," Harry agreed.

Harry eyed his plate. "Cherry pie," he said. A large slice of pie, closer to being two slices appeared on his plate. He considered another second. "And strawberry shortcake." An equally large serving of strawberry shortcake appeared on another plate. "You gotta admit, the elves here are the best." Ginny rolled her eyes before ordering chocolate cake and a brownie for herself.

"How can you possibly eat all that and maintain your figure?" Rowena complained.

"It's the sole benefit of running five miles a day," Ginny answered and dug in.

"What about being built like a—" Harry trailed off when Ginny glared at him. "Erm, well what about being really fit?"

She smirked. "Nice save, Potter."

Harry grinned back. "I'm all about the save."

Dessert was rather quickly over and Dumbledore was standing. Harry figured the man was more than eager to get his two champions away from the others before it was only Karkaroff and Percy they upset. "If you will all please stand," he said. The rest of the students did. Dumbledore then put his hands together and quickly spread them wide. The tables all slid to the sides of the hall, clearing the dance floor. The band, Dumbledore had hired, The Weird Sisters, for the evening, had taken their places a short while ago and they now took up their instruments. "Champions, if you please."

Harry stood and offered Ginny his hand. "My Lady." Ginny smiled, took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Harry wove his fingers with hers and placed his other hand on her waist. "I've been waiting for this since the moment Mum told us there was going to be a ball," he whispered.

"Well, I hope I live up to your expectations."

"You do that just smiling," Harry said. The music started and he set off; gently guiding her about the floor in a slow waltz.

Ginny's eyes widened a bit. "I didn't know you could dance."

Harry grinned. "Can't be a musician and not know how to feel the beat."

"Who taught you?"

"One guess."

"It's either Mrs Tonks or your mum," she answered.

Harry raised her hand and spun her around. "My mum," he said. Other people were moving to join the champions now. The band played another slow song before moving into something faster. Daphne, Neville, Hermione and Luna joined them. They danced in a loose group for a while before Ginny said she was thirsty.

Harry, Neville and Luna went off to get drinks while the other three found a table to sit at. They rested for a short bit but the next slow song Harry asked Hermione to dance. Luna claimed Neville, leaving Daphne to dance with Ginny. Over the next half hour Harry danced with each of his female friends plus Rowena when Cedric asked for a dance with Ginny. Eventually though, he found himself with Ginny again.

"Hey there stranger," she said.

Harry pulled her tight. "I'm beginning to think I have too many female friends."

"Just imagine if the younger years could have come."

"Small blessings," Harry said. He kissed her crown. They danced through fast and slow songs for a while before Harry asked, "Would you like to get some air?"

"Sure," she agreed. He took her hand and led her out into the courtyard. The elves hadn't neglected here either. The various topiaries where all decorated with fairies blinking away in the dark. Making things even more magical was the light dusting of snow falling from the sky. Ginny snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You're still the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

Ginny blushed. "You really think so?"

"Yes."

"Even with my hair like this and my face all scared?"

Harry stopped and turned her to him. He reached up and cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb against the smooth skin of her scar. "This only makes you more beautiful to me."

Ginny stared up at him. She bit her lip nervously. "Will you say it?"

Harry leaned down and ghosted his lips across hers. "I love you, Ginny Weasley."

Across the courtyard Daphne smiled at Neville. "Yes, you may kiss me."

Neville started to lean in when she suddenly jumped back from him.

"Eww!" she smacked a very large beetle off his shoulder. It bounced on the hard snow and lay there for a second.

"Gah," Neville cried. He picked his foot up to stomp it. Only he ended up stomping on Rita Skeeter's hand.

"Yeow!" she howled.

"What the!" Neville shouted.

"Oh!" Daphne gasped. About a million calculations went through Daphne's head in those brief moments. And then she smiled malevolently.

"Are you all right?" Neville asked, bending down to help Rita.

Daphne caught him by the collar and pulled him back. "Let me handle this."

"But—"

She held her hand up. "Ms Skeeter, how lovely to see you. Does the headmaster know you're spying on his students?" Rita glowered at the girl. She moved suddenly but Daphne was prepared for it. She lunged forward, grabbed the reporter's hand and twisted her arm behind her back.

"Hey!" Neville said. "What do you think you're doing?"

"How about I just hold this for right now," Daphne said. She pried the woman's wand from her hand.

"You'll pay for this," Rita hissed.

"Neville, would you be so kind as to hold her for me?"

Without a word he stepped in and took over holding the woman. Daphne moved in front of her. "So, now we have attacking not one, but two children of the sacred twenty-eight to add to your crimes. One wonders just why you would do such a thing…" Daphne paused. Rita glowered at her but said nothing. Daphne pulled her mirror from her pocket. "Code red," she spoke into it.

"What are you doing?" Rita demanded.

"Daphne?" her father's voice came back. "What's wrong? Are you in danger?"

"No, Father." Rita paled. "Not at the moment, but Neville and I have made a bit of a discovery we thought would interest you."

"Oh?"

"It seems Rita Skeeter is an animagus." Rita let out a soft moan. "Her form is that of a rather interesting beetle."

There was a pregnant pause before he answered. "I see. Is there anything else?"

"No, that would be everything."

"And you're certain you're in no danger?"

"I believe the danger has passed."

"Yes, I believe you are correct."

"Have a good night, Father."

"I shall. You as well… Mirror off," Daphne said. She eyed the reporter. "You can let her go now, Neville." He did so. Rita said nothing. "Is your hand hurt?" Daphne asked. "I'm rather skilled with healing charms if you would like me to look at it."

"It's perfectly fine," Rita snapped.

Daphne held the woman's wand out to her. Rita snatched the wand back. Neville moved to Daphne's side. She took his arm. "Have a good evening, Mrs Skeeter," she said pleasantly. She set off back to the castle.

"Daphne," Neville said when they turned the corner.

"Yes?"

"You're brilliant, you know. Scary, but brilliant."

Daphne pulled him into an alcove. "And don't you forget it," she said, and pressed her lips to his.

Harry was dancing, well, he was more just gently swaying back and forth with Ginny snuggled into his chest when there was a tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me, would you mind if I cut in?" Harry turned. Ginny's brother Ron was standing behind him. Harry glanced at Ginny.

She seemed just as shocked as he was but recovered quickly enough. "Harry, would you get me something to drink?"

"Sure," he agreed. He kissed her hand and passed her to her brother.

Ron didn't seem to know what to do with his hands and faltered a bit. "Oh come on, Ron," she said. "I know you've been taught to dance." She took one hand in hers and put his other on her waist.

"Doesn't mean I like it," he said. Ginny stumbled over his feet. "Or I'm any good at it."

Ginny laughed. "No, you're not." She pushed him back. "Just let me lead."

"Fine by me."

Ginny managed to steer him about, helping him out by counting steps for him. "There, you're getting it." She spoke too soon because he missed a step and stumbled. Ginny tripped over his foot and they both went down.

"Bloody hell!" they exclaimed together. There were a few snickers and then outright laughter at their misfortune. Ron turned scarlet.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, bending down beside them.

"Fine," Ginny said. He offered her his hand and helped her up. Ginny straightened her dress.

"Thank you, Harry." Ron had climbed to his feet as well. A round of applause swept the hall. Ginny blushed, but then bowed. "Glad to be of service," she said. She focused on Ron. He was scarlet and obviously not handling the situation as well as she was. She stepped to him and hugged him. "Thank you for the dance, Ron." She let him go and looked up at him, smiling. "Really."

He studied her for a second, trying to decide if she was being earnest or taking the mickey. "Nice job, Ron," Fred taunted.

"Yeah, the girls will be lining up to dance with you now," George said.

Ginny whipped around to face her twin brothers. "Leave him alone," she hissed.

They backed up a step. "Easy," Ginny," Fred said, holding his hands up.

"And get the hell away from me."

"Ginny," George said. But Ginny had turned away and run after Ron.

Harry stepped in the twins' path when they went to go after her. "What is it with you two?" he demanded. "Couldn't stand the idea he was trying to be a decent brother to her so you had to fuck that up as well?"

"Easy, Potter," Fred said.

Harry stepped in his face. "I'm going to say this once. Stay – Away – From – Her."

"Look, Potter," George said, "we're sorry, all right?"

Harry turned on him. "Sorry?" he demanded. "After the shit you've pulled, and now you've ruined our night you're sorry… I swear to the goddess if we weren't surrounded by witnesses I'd put both your arses in hospital for a month." He turned and hurried after Ginny. Hermione was on the edge of the dance floor waving to him.

Fred and George watched him go. "Shite," Fred muttered.

"Yeah," George sighed. They turned and found themselves face to face with Neville and Daphne.

"I did warn you," Daphne said before the two hurried after Harry.

Ron was in the entry hall when Ginny caught him. She grabbed his arm. "Ron, wait." He turned angrily. "Thank you," she said.

"Wh–what?"

She stepped in and hugged him. "It was nice being your sister again." It took a few seconds before he awkwardly hugged her back. She gave him a squeeze and let him go.

Ron rubbed his neck. "Sorry about tripping you," he muttered.

"I thought it was me who tripped you."

Ron considered. "Maybe we tripped each other?"

Ginny grinned. "Maybe." They stood there for a second.

"I guess I'll see you around then," he said.

"I'd like that." He hesitated another second before turning for the stairs. Ginny watched him till he'd disappeared past the first landing. She turned. Harry, and the others were waiting for her.

"All right?" Harry asked.

She moved into his arms. "Yes."

Harry dropped a kiss on her crown. "Always." She squeezed him tight.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Draco entered the library warily. He'd delayed as long as he dared in arriving. "Father," he said.

"Come, Draco, join me." Draco walked purposefully, but unhurriedly over to the sitting area in front of the roaring fire. "Sit." Draco did so. He remained still, holding his father's cold grey eyes. His father sipped from a tumbler of dark amber liquid.

"Will mother be joining us?"

"She is away."

Draco tried not to fidget. "When will she be back?"

His father set his glass on the table. "She and your brother will return when it is safe for them to do so."

"Safe?" his voice cracked slightly. "I don't understand. Surely there can be no danger for them here."

His father tipped his head slightly. Draco swallowed. His father smiled predatorily. "Truthfully, I'm almost impressed, Draco."

Draco frowned. "Impressed? I don't understand, Father."

"Ruthlessness, cunning, protecting what is yours… Did you honestly believe I was unaware you had read my father's journals?"

Draco paled. "Father, I can—"

"Silence," his father said softly. Draco clamped his mouth shut. His father watched him. "There is nothing that happens in this house I am unaware of, Draco." He picked his glass up. "You are dismissed."

Draco hesitated for a second before standing. "Yes, Father." He made his way across the library.

"Draco."

Draco turned back. "Yes, Father?"

"Dinner will be at seven."

"Yes, Father. Will that be all?"

"For now."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

At a loss for words, Harry sat on the couch staring at his mum and Bill.

"You're just telling us this now?" Ginny demanded.

"We wanted to tell you in person," Bill said.

"You've been at the school once a week since term started," Ginny snapped.

"We wanted to tell you together, Ginny," Lily said. Ginny glanced at her before returning her attention to Bill. She abruptly stood and stalked to the door. "Ginny," Bill called. "Firefly."

She turned back. "Don't make me choose between you," she said and was gone. The two stared after her before slowly turning back to Harry. He was still sitting on the couch looking like he'd been petrified.

"Harry?" Lily asked. "Harry?"

He snapped out of it. "This is messed up," he said, jumping to his feet. He hurried to the door.

"Harry," Lily called.

He turned back. "I never expected you wouldn't find someone, but couldn't you have picked someone other than my girlfriend's brother?" He was out the door before either of them could answer.

Bill slumped back on the couch. "Well, that went well."

Lily jumped up and started pacing back and forth. "Went well?" she demanded. "Went well? You think that went well?"

"I'm still alive, so yeah, pretty much."

"This isn't funny," she snapped.

"I didn't say it was."

"They're right. It was fucked up three months ago and it's fucked up now."

Bill reached out and caught her wrist. "It's not fucked up."

She stopped and glowered at him. "They're going to marry, Bill. You understand that, don't you? You'll end up your own sister's father-in-law. Tell me that isn't fucked up." Bill stared at her blinking. Her eyes narrowed. "I warned you what would happen if you fucked me over."

"You're the one who was just going on about how fucked up this was! Don't get mad at me because I hadn't quite got as far as marrying you yet."

She glowered at him. "Bloody hell you make me crazy."

* * *

Harry didn't necessarily go looking for Ginny but wasn't surprised to find she had retreated to the loft in the barn. She'd pushed the big door open and was sitting in the opening. He sat down opposite her. Neither said a word. Eventually she scooted over beside him to lay with her head in his lap. He looked down on her, reaching to trace his thumb across her jaw. She closed her eyes and leaned into his palm. Harry shifted, moving so he could lie down. She curled in at his side, her head on his chest and her leg slung over his hips. Harry kissed her crown. The cold wind swirled around them but she didn't feel it and the next time she opened her eyes it was morning.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The day before they were due to leave for Zakynthos found Ginny with Tonks in Diagon Alley being fitted for her dress for Tonks and Charlie's wedding. "And that's you done, my dear," the proprietor said. "You can take it off now."

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror one last time before climbing down from the stool. Tonks followed her into the dressing room where she unzipped her. "There you go."

"Thanks, Tonks."

"You're welcome. Ginny quickly shucked herself out of the dress and grabbed her jeans. Tonks took the dress and handed it to the proprietor. "I shall have it ready a week from today for you."

"Thank you," Tonks said. Ginny pulled her jumper on and then her cloak and scarf. "Ready for ice creams then?" Tonks asked.

"Bet your arse," Ginny said. Tonks took her arm and pulled her from the shop. "Thank you," Ginny called over the jangling bells. The door swung closed and they were on the main thoroughfare of Diagon Alley. "I can't believe it's only a few months away," Ginny said. I'm so excited you're going to officially be my sister."

"I can hardly wait," Tonks agreed. The two made their way through the bustling crowds to Florean Fortescue's where Ginny suddenly stopped.

"Ginny?" Tonks asked. Ginny remained silently frozen. Tonks reached for her. "Ginny?" Ginny turned sharply with Tonk's hand on her arm. "Are you all right?"

Ginny glanced back at the storefront. "I…"

"We can go somewhere else," Tonks said gently.

Ginny glanced at her then back to the shoppe. "I'm fine," she said and started forward.

"Ginny."

"I'm fine," she snapped.

Tonks held her hands up. "All right." Ginny turned back to the shoppe and marched up to the door. Sighing, Tonks followed. Inside, Ginny's eyes darted around, falling on the table she'd first shared with Daphne that summer after Sandra had been killed. She made her way over and sat down. Tonks joined her, sliding in on the opposite bench. She said nothing and Ginny offered nothing, not speaking till their server approached and she ordered a bowl of mint-chip. They continued to sit in silence till their server returned with their orders. Ginny just stared at her bowl.

"Ginny," Tonks ventured, "you don't have to prove anything. You know that, right?" Ginny picked up her spoon and scooped up a large bite. She gagged the second it was in her mouth. Gritting her teeth she forced herself to swallow. She went for another bite but Tonks grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing?"

"Eating," Ginny bit out.

Tonks held her eyes. "You're not proving anything you know." Ginny's cheek twitched. "It doesn't matter whether you can eat ice cream or not."

"I love ice cream."

"Doesn't look like it to me." Ginny said nothing. "Some things just are, Ginny. Some things happen and they change us and we don't change back. It doesn't mean we're broken if we can't eat ice cream and it doesn't mean we're healed because we can.

Ginny glanced at her bowl. "I love ice cream," she whispered.

Tonks smiled sadly. "Come on, Luv, let's get out of here."

Ginny nodded. "All right." Tonks dumped some money on the table. She moved around and wrapped her arm around Ginny protectively as they made their way out of the shoppe.

Ginny paused in the door to look back at their uneaten treats. It seemed right, somehow, to have lost more than just Sandra when she died. "Goodbye, Sandra," she whispered and walked out the door.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:


	17. Chapter 17

Like dreams you float through my mind.

Author's Notes:

Standard Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. That you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1 Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter.

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER XVII**

 **She Was Right**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Like dreams you float through my mind.

And like stars you shine through the night.

In my eyes I see your bright light guiding me home.

And I know we all make mistakes.

There's still words I wish I could say.

So I beg you to show me the way and follow me home.

So I wish on the brightest star you see in the sky.

Hoping you're watching and hoping you hear my cry.

And if Venus and Mars knew a little bit more on how to save a soul.

Oh and if Lion and Lamb knew a little bit more on how to save our world.

I've got these useless constellations just hanging around.

Not helping me at all.

But I don't have you to catch me when I fall.

Like fire you burnt me so black.

Like rain I just want you back.

And me I don't have a knack for saving my own.

Well you know that we both made mistakes.

So many things I still wish I could say.

Without you I don't see a way to lead on my own.

So I'll wish on the brightest star you see in the sky.

Hoping you're watching and hoping you hear my cry.

And if Venus and Mars knew a little bit more on how to save a soul.

Oh and if Lion and Lamb knew a little bit more on how to save our world.

I've got these useless constellations just hanging around.

Not helping me at all.

But I don't have you to catch me when I fall.

Like dreams you flow through my mind.

Like stars you shine through the night.

In my eyes I see your bright light guiding me home.

And if Venus and Mars knew a little bit more on how to save a soul.

Oh and if Lion and Lamb knew a little bit more on how to save a world.

I've got these useless constellations just hanging around.

Not helping me at all.

But I don't have you to catch me when I fall.

Ginny hit the repeat button on her CD player. Among other things Harry had given her a CD of songs he'd written for Christmas. His music wasn't exactly uplifting. Pretty much all of it told the story of unrequited love. Even so she couldn't seem to stop listening to it. Though she did hope, as time went on, he might be able to write a song about her that didn't rip her heart out. She turned slightly. Harry's scent had just mingled in with the musty scent of straw.

"I think you've taken over my spot," he said sitting down beside her. He took her hand. "Not that I mind." She said nothing, but leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. Once again she hit the repeat button when the song ended. "Mine?" Harry asked.

"Constellations," she answered. Harry said nothing for a few seconds before he reached for the player and shut it off. "Hey," she complained. She sat up to glower at him.

Harry placed his finger on her lips. "Shush," he said. He then reached for her headphones and took them off. His hand lingered on her cheek. Then he started to sing. Only it wasn't a song from her CD.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now.

Mesmerized, brown eyes stared into green. Ginny didn't know where he came up with these things and she didn't know what she'd done to deserve this love. She only knew he somehow found words to describe what she felt in her own heart. Enthralled, she listened in wonder. When the last verse ended they just sat in silence. "I thought you might like to know I can write music that isn't painful," he said. A tear slid down her cheek. Had she mentioned he had an uncanny ability to sooth her fears before she even voiced them? He leaned in and kissed her tear away.

"Am I really worth all this?" she held up her CD player.

Harry took a breath and slowly let it out. "Am I worth facing Tom again?"

"I want to show you something," she whispered.

"All right," he agreed.

"It's at the Burrow."

He considered for a second. They were due to leave for the airport and Zakynthos within the hour. "All right," he agreed. Ginny triggered her portkey. Seconds later they landed in a pile on her bed in her treehouse. "Offha," he gasped.

"Sorry," she said. "I've pretty much given up ever landing gracefully."

"You and me both," he muttered. He climbed to his feet and offered her a hand up. Harry glanced around. He knew this was her domain, where she stayed when she was home from school and not staying with her brothers, Luna or Daphne. Both girls had stayed here with her, but he'd never been invited. It was pretty simple, maybe ten feet square with a six-foot ceiling and a window centered on each wall. There was a couch on one wall, bookcases on two, the aforementioned mattress with a pile of blankets and pillows along the fourth. The requisite trap door was in the floor. The walls were painted purple. Mr Totters, the stuffed penguin he'd given her second-year sat on one bookcase, right next to a framed picture of himself. Pictures of the rest of their friends and family took up the remaining space. One picture in particular drew him in. Ginny must have been only four or five when it was taken. She was asleep on the chest of a man he'd never seen before as he napped on a worn looking couch. Ginny noticed him looking and moved next to him.

"My dad."

Harry squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry."

She smiled sadly. He glanced around again, this time catching the small house up in the rafters. He stared at it a few seconds. "Nimue?"

"Sometimes I kind of want to take it down." He glanced at her. "Kai was just a friend. Knowing she's something else, wondering what her true motivations are…" she shrugged. "She was more special to me before I knew what she was."

Harry considered. "I can understand that."

Ginny shook herself and pulled him away. "Come on. Harry followed her down the trap door. Once on the ground she took his hand and led him away. They'd walked about five minutes when he stopped in his tracks. "This is it," he breathed. Ginny turned to him but said nothing.

"This is where I saw you." He turned. "You were there." He pointed. He turned again.

"And you were there." She pointed. "Behind that tree." Harry glanced at her.

"A girl doesn't exactly forget seeing glowing green eyes watching her from behind a tree in the middle of the night," she said.

Harry gave himself a shake. "You saw me?"

"Yes." She pulled him over to the tree. "And I don't think it was just a vision." She pointed. There, appearing to have been branded on the trunk of the tree was a whitish-grey handprint. He looked at her sharply. "You'd think it was the eyes, or finding this the next morning, and not the storm that scared me so much I didn't sneak out again for months." He tore his eyes from hers and gingerly reached to press his hand against the mark. He let out a slow breath and closed his eyes. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said. "It's just, I've never been here, but I have. I've spent so many nights remembering that vision. And I've known it was real for so long now, but even so I still wondered." He focused on her. "How was I here?"

She stepped to him. "I don't know, but I'm glad I found you. Harry pulled her tight. He kissed her crown and then rested his chin on her head.

"Me too," he said. "Me too."

After a few seconds she pushed back from him. "This was only part of what I wanted to show you."

"All right?" he agreed.

She raised her hand to the side. Never looking away, she softly said, "Expecto Patronum." She didn't use a wand, there was no building of mist as her patronus took shape, just a great silver wolf that poured forth from her palm. The wolf moved around them, brushing against Harry's legs as it did. Jolts of something, it had to be magic, like when he held Ginny's hand, coursed through his body. The wolf moved behind Ginny and then stepped right into her and for a moment it seemed she'd been set aglow. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his. "Tom was nothing compared to losing you," she whispered when she pulled back again. Harry watched her in wonder. She tugged his hand. "We should probably get back."

Reeling from what she'd done Harry blindly followed along, not waking from his stupor till they reached the edge of the paddock. "Ginny wait."

She turned back. "Harry, you don't have to—"

"Expecto Patronum," he spoke over her. No spell had ever given him trouble like the patronus. But like when he'd transmogrified a headstone for Kaa, he'd just known. As it had then, his magic answered his call with an intensity he hadn't felt but two or three times in his life.

The glowing wolf spilled from his palm and slipped around Ginny's legs, sending magic coursing through her body before it moved into Harry and disappeared within him. A tear slid down her cheek. She'd managed to convince herself it wouldn't matter if his patronus wasn't her animagus; she'd not have been able to cast the charm if she hadn't. But she wasn't sure she'd have been able to do it again if it turned out it wasn't. Somehow she'd gone full circle; from loving the idea they were fated for each other to hating it and then back again.

She reached for him. His hand met hers and their fingers wove together. "I am yours," she said softly. She stepped closer to him.

"I have always been yours," he answered, bending closer.

"I will always be yours," they said together before their lips met.

Fifteen minutes later Ginny was sitting next to Harry on the front step of the Briar Patch. Bill had just trundled past with their trunks. There were so many of them going it would take two flights to get them all to the island and he was on the early one with them. She knew Lily was coming later. She didn't know how Bill and Lily were when she or Harry weren't around but the two had been keeping their distance whenever they were. "Do you think maybe we're not being fair to them?"

Harry turned to her. "Sorry?"

"Just, how miserable were we when we weren't together?"

"You mean…"

"My brother and your mum?"

Harry pursed his lips. He then took a breath and blew it out. "It's just weird."

She shrugged. "Maybe."

"You don't think it is?"

"He was going to marry Sandra," she whispered, looking down. When she didn't go on Harry reached out and raised her chin. "I can't be the reason he's unhappy."

Harry held her eyes for a second before bowing his head in shame. You selfish bastard, he berated himself. Your mum finally maybe isn't crying herself to sleep because she misses your dad and this is how you treat her? He shook himself and leaned in to kiss her. "Thank you."

Ten minutes later Harry, then Ginny, then his mum climbed in the limo. Harry sat next to Daphne and Ginny plopped next to him; leaving a spot between her and Bill for Lily. "Hey," she said, focused on Bill. "Mind if I join you lot?"

Bill glanced at Ginny then Harry. "Seeing I'm dating your sister, I don't really have to explain what happens if you hurt her, do I?" Harry said. Lily took Bill's hand, weaving their fingers together.

"No," Bill said slowly. "I think we understand each other perfectly."

Harry smirked. "Right then."

There was a bit of an uneasy silence as the others exchanged glances. They all knew, but like Harry and Ginny none of the youth brigade had seen them being coupley together. "See," Luna broke the silence, "I told you they just needed to be stupid for a bit."

Bill chuckled. "Or you to smack them upside the head."

"Well, that goes without saying."

Neville snickered. "Don't think I've ever seen her hand that bruised."

"I offered to buy her a beater's bat," Daphne said.

"But we were afraid it wouldn't be hard enough," Hermione said.

Harry and Ginny glowered at the other four. "Why do we like them again?" she asked.

"No idea," Harry muttered.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Their first day on the island, having grown tired of waiting for the girls, found Harry and Neville down at the beach. Really, how long could it take to put on a swim costume; even if it involved a bit more than a pair of board shorts? The two spread the blanket, using their shoes, a cooler and a basket of food to hold the corners down – Sticking Charms just didn't work on sand. "Think it'll work?" Neville asked.

Harry grabbed a handful of sand. "Only one way to find out." He tossed the sand on the blanket only for it to be repelled back into his face. "Gahh!"

Neville laughed. "Best gift ever," he chortled.

Harry spit out a mouthful of sand. "Git." Neville tossed him a bottle of water. Harry caught it, twisted the cap and took a swig. It took most of the bottle to get all the sand out. "Thanks."

"No problem." The two quickly spread two more blankets and then set big beach umbrellas in the sand before ditching their shirts. "Wait for the girls?"

Harry glanced at the stairs but there was no sight of them. "It'll be dinner before they show up." They hesitated for a second before identical grins graced their faces and they bolted for the water. Hitting the water at full speed they high-stepped as far as they could before diving into the crystal blue. Surfacing, they floated silently for a while. "Remind me again, why has it been almost a full year since we've been here?"

"Cause we're idiots," Neville answered.

"Word," Harry agreed. They were silent for a long time again.

"What do you think of the plan for the second task?" Neville asked.

"Don't want to think about it right now," Harry said.

"Sorry."

"No problem… How's your animagus?"

"Getting closer."

"Yeah?"

"I managed to change an arm last week."

Harry glanced at his friend. "Seriously?"

Neville grinned. "Yep."

"That's awesome. You're probably only a month or two away from cracking it."

"I hope so."

"You'll get it. You managed to apparate a few weeks ago and you can produce a patronus… Some squib you turned out to be." Harry smirked. "Of course I'm still not sure how a bloody rooster is going to scare off a dementor."

Neville splashed him. "Fuck off, Potter." Harry laughed. Neville glowered at him. It had been just his luck his patronus was a damn rooster.

"Aww, come on, Mate, you know I'm just giving you shit. A patronus is a patronus. It's bloody damn difficult magic; barely anyone outside of aurors, unspeakables and curse-breakers can manage it and you're only fourteen. That's some damn good company."

Neville continued to glower at him. "Thanks," he eventually conceded.

"Welcome."

Neville sprawled back to float again. "You getting any closer to it?" Harry said nothing. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason he wasn't in a hurry to share his success this time. "You'll get it," Neville offered.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." They floated about for a bit longer before Harry stood. "They're coming."

Neville straightened. The girls were making their way down the stairs. "About time," he muttered. The two splashed their way out of the water, pausing to use their wands to rinse off the salt before moving to join the girls. Harry zeroed in on Ginny, quite liking her cutoff jeans and loose fitting tee-shirt tied in a knot at her waist. She grinned at him and he smiled back. Her hands moved to the hem of her shirt and raised it over her head. Harry stopped dead. He'd seen Ginny in bra tops and workout shorts before, so her exposed flesh wasn't entirely new to him, but the green, string-bikini top, well it didn't hide much of anything at all. And, quite frankly, his girlfriend was very fit. His jaw dropped. How long he stood there he couldn't have said, but eventually he snapped out of it and met her eyes. Ginny smirked. Harry swallowed. Her hands slid to her shorts and pushed them down her hips and legs, revealing a slightly more modest boy short bottom to her swim costume. Still, all that milky skin covered in delicious freckles he'd yet to taste, his mouth watered. Ginny bent and dug in her bag for a second. When she straightened she was holding a bottle of suntan lotion. She rocked it back and forth in her fingers while giving him a questioning look.

Ten minutes later, Harry said, "I think I'll have to buy Tonks a present."

Ginny groaned softly as he massaged the lotion into her skin. "Good plan."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"You know, Harry," Daphne mused, "if you were even a few inches taller than a house elf you might be semi attractive.

"Well," Harry retorted, "at least I've still got possibility left to me." Daphne pursed her lips angrily. Harry grinned. "I'm waiting."

"Much like I'm waiting for you to demonstrate a vocabulary beyond that of a five-year-old."

"Enough, you two," Luna said.

"Are we read…" Ginny trailed off as she came in the room. Given she'd spent the last two days ogling Harry in nothing but board shorts, why jeans, work boots, a tight tee-shirt with a flannel shirt tied around his waist should make her mouth go dry she couldn't tell you, but there was really no other word for it; Harry was hot.

Daphne snapped her fingers in Harry's face. "Close your mouth, Potter."

Ginny snapped out of it. At least she knew Harry thought the same thing of her. He moved to her. "Looking good, Weasley."

Ginny looked him up and down. "You don't say."

Harry grinned before pecking her lips. "I'll be fighting them off at the club."

"Come on, Kiddies," Sirius called from the door. The six teens piled out of the complex and into the limo for the ride to the city center. The island wasn't particularly large and it didn't take long to reach the club. Thumping bass greeted them when they climbed from the car. Dozens of teens were already in line under the neon sign so Harry led his friends over to the queue. It only took a few minutes for them to reach the doors.

"I.D. and tickets," a very large man demanded. Harry handed the tickets along with his I.D. over. The man eyed him for a second before handing the I.D. back. "Next." Ginny and the rest quickly showed their . as well. "In you go then." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her along.

Inside the club the assault on their ears intensified at least a dozen times over. Harry paused to survey the land. The club was one gigantic room centered on a DJ booth. A large dance floor surrounded the booth and masses of teens were already bumping and grinding about to the beat. Along one wall there was a gigantic bar – serving only nonalcoholic drinks for the night – while the other three walls were lined with tables and groups of teens surrounding them. Harry took a steadying breath. He'd known he'd be testing his ability to handle crowds but hadn't quite counted on this much humanity. Wolf sense wasn't going to do him a lot of good in here. He spotted a table tucked away from the floor a bit that wasn't occupied and led the group over.

"This'll work," Tonks said. It wasn't really necessary for her to morph to pull off appearing to be under eighteen.

Charlie though, he was covered in glamours to hide his hulking six foot four frame. "You lot go have fun," he said. "We'll keep the table."

"Get us a drink first," Tonks said. Ten minutes later, after delivering a pitcher of lemonade and two baskets of burgers and fries to their guard, Ginny pulled Harry onto the dance floor. They managed to push their way over to Hermione, Luna, Daphne and Neville and the six teens danced in a loose group through fast and slow songs, occasionally trading partners among them for a while.

"This is awesome," Daphne shouted in Harry's ear.

Harry laughed. Of all his friends he'd never have bet on Daphne being the real rocker girl among them. She loved bands like AC/DC, Metallica and GnR. As far as she was concerned, the louder, the better. "It's pretty crazy he agreed."

The song ended and a slow ballad came on. Harry stumbled when someone banged into him. "Hey gorgeous," a girl said when he turned. "How about dancing with me?" Before he could say a word she had wrapped her arms around his neck and was leaning in to kiss him. She came up short when Ginny grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back. "OW!"

Ginny stepped in her face. "Touch my boyfriend again and you'll regret it," she hissed.

The girl wasn't alone though and her friends stepped up around her. She sneered down her nose at Ginny. "Maybe we should let him decide if he wants me to touch him?"

Daphne, Luna and Hermione quickly stepped next to Ginny. "She's right, Ginevra," Luna said. "Why don't we ask Harry's opinion?"

Ginny smiled at the other girl. "Of course. It's not like I own him or anything." She turned to Harry. "Harry, this girl wants to dance with you. Do you have anything you'd like to say?"

Harry stepped so he was only about six inches from the other girl. "You know, now I've had a chance to think about it, I do have something to say." He reached out and grabbed the girl by the hip, pulling her middle to his while leaning down. The girl shot a triumphant look at Ginny. "I don't like sluts," Harry said. He let the girl go, turned to Ginny, pulled her in and pressed his lips to hers. She wound her hands up around his neck and thoroughly snogged him back. Harry broke from her. "Piss off, sweetheart," he said without looking away from Ginny.

"Go away," Daphne warned, "before you bite off more than you can chew."

"Are you threatening me?" the girl demanded.

Daphne smiled malevolently. "My dear, sweet girl. You don't seem to understand the mistake you've made. You see, myself, her and her," she pointed at Luna and Hermione, are all blackbelts in Judo. Any one of us could wipe the floor with you and all of your friends and we wouldn't even break a nail doing so. But you see, as bad as that situation is, Ginevra here, she can wipe the floor with the three of us. So, I am not, in fact, threatening you. I don't actually make threats. I make promises… Now turn around and walk away before you find you no longer can."

The girl glowered at Daphne and the others. "How do you know we aren't blackbelts in Judo?" she demanded.

"Because you're soft," Daphne answered.

"Soft? What's that even mean?"

"It means you're not a blackbelt in Judo; or any other martial art for that matter. But if you insist, by all means, let's fight."

The girl glowered at her for a second longer before spinning on her heel. "Come on," she huffed. Her friends quickly followed.

Harry and his friends watched them go. "Ginny," Hermione said when they were out of earshot.

"You're going to kick my arse, aren't you?"

"Yeppa."

Ginny groaned. "Thanks a lot, Daph."

"Better you than me," she retorted.

"Oh, I'm going to kick yours too," Hermione said.

"What about Luna?"

"I like her more than I like you two."

"Touché," Harry chuckled.

Luna kissed Hermione's cheek. "Good answer, Love."

"Shut up, Harry," Daphne muttered.

"Come on you lot," Neville said. "Let's take a break before Harry get's us in another fight."

"Oi!" Harry complained. "That was not my fault."

Half an hour later Harry was sitting at the table with Charlie and Neville. The girls had all gone to the toilet. His mood since the altercation with the other group of girls wasn't particularly great. "All right there, Mate?" Charlie asked.

"Just sick of it."

Charlie chuckled. "You're an alpha, Potter. It rolls off you like fog off the North Sea. There's always gonna be blokes lining up to take a shot at you and there's always gonna be girls who throw themselves at you. Watching you ignore them when they do is the whole reason I trust you with my sister."

"Is it really too much to ask to just enjoy a night out with my friends and girlfriend?"

"To be perfectly honest, in a place like this, yeah, probably."

Harry eyed him. "You sound like you're speaking from experience."

Charlie shrugged. "Could be."

"So where should we go instead?"

"Quieter places. Restaurants instead of bars. Parks. Museums. Theater."

"Concerts?" Neville asked.

"Depends on the band… and the venue. But stay off the floor no matter what."

Harry sighed. "Thanks, Charlie."

* * *

"Hey there, Freckles," one of the boys leaning against the wall said as Ginny and the rest walked past on their way to the toilet. She shot him an evil look. "Ohh," the boy taunted, holding his hands up in mock fear. His friends laughed.

Tonks pushed Ginny forward. "Ignore him," she hissed.

"Be waiting for you to come back, Freckles," the boy called after them.

Ten minutes later Ginny was the back of the train as they made their way past the same group of boys on leaving the toilets. "Knew you'd be back, Freckles," he leered. Ginny ignored him till she felt a hand on her ass. She spun around. "Worth every second," he laughed.

"I doubt it," Ginny growled. She stepped in, lifting her knee between his legs. The boy managed to block most of it but hadn't counted on her smashing her forehead into his nose. There was a satisfying crunch followed by the boy howling with pain. Ginny then grabbed his arm and twisted it violently around behind his back; dislocating his shoulder. The boy screamed and collapsed. Ginny hauled off and kicked him in the stones. Before she could do more damage Tonks grabbed her and pulled her back. "Let me go!"

Tonks shoved her at Hermione and Luna. "Get her out of here. Now!" The two plus Daphne forcibly dragged Ginny away from the scene. Tonks turned on the group of boys. Ginny's assault had taken all of about five seconds and the boys were all staring at their friend in varying states of shock. Tonks took her wand out and waved it. Eyes a bit glazed, the boys all focused on her. "Best you boys remember what happens when you sexually assault a girl," she said. They all nodded. She then pointed her wand at each of the boys in turn, leaving them each convinced of a different description of the girl who beat their friend up before hurrying after Ginny and the others.

"It's time to go," Daphne said, marching up to the table.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

"Among other things, Ginevra introduced her forehead to some idiot's face when he got a bit fresh with her."

"He grabbed my arse!" Ginny exploded. "He's lucky his arm is still attached." She tried shrugging out of Hermione and Luna's grasp.

"His arm still being attached is a bit debatable," Luna muttered.

Harry saw red. The simmering rage that had been driving him ever since Ginny had confessed the sexual assaults Riddle had committed against her surged into his veins like a sudden thunderstorm. He'd sworn he'd kill anyone who ever dared hurt her or any of his friends in that manner again. His magic roiled, filling him with… too much. There was a loud pop and the strobe light over their table exploded. A number of people screamed.

"Bloody hell!" Neville exclaimed trying to shield Daphne.

Harry stood, knocking over his chair. "Where?" he growled. His eyes tracked on the two security guards rushing into the hallway to the toilets. Ginny had just been in the toilets. Before he'd taken two steps Tonks rushed up and blocked him. "She already broke his face and dislocated his shoulder," she hissed. "Now turn around and let's go." Harry tried to step past her. Tonks grabbed his arm. "You're doing it again, Harry; just like you did after Remus." Harry looked at her sharply. Tonks gripped his arm tightly. Harry glanced down. He hadn't realized her wand, hidden from view, was pressed into his side. "Don't make me use it," she warned. His jaw clenched angrily. "Let's go, Harry."

Harry tore his eyes from Tonks, focusing on Ginny. Their eyes locked. "Is it enough?" he asked.

Ginny stopped struggling against Hermione and Daphne. "Ginevra," Luna warned.

Ginny's cheek twitched but she slowly deflated. "No. But I can't kill him either." Harry shrugged out of Tonk's grasp and held his hand out to Ginny. She reached for him and Hermione and Daphne let her go. Harry pulled Ginny to him, tucking her head under his chin.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Take me home."

Without a word he turned. The crowd parted as he stalked forward. The others quickly followed. The limo was waiting for them outside and they quickly piled in. Harry tipped his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. Ginny curled in at his side and he wrapped his arm around her. No one said a word, for which Harry was thankful. He wasn't sure he could keep from exploding if someone tried talking to him. Eventually he felt like he'd got control of himself and picked his head up. Tonks was staring straight at him. She didn't back away. "Thanks."

"No problem," she answered.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The following morning Harry knocked on the door of Remus and Sirius' bungalow. He slid the door open.

"Hey, Pup," Remus said. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I was hoping Sirius was around?"

Remus smirked. "Shower."

"So I timed it right?" He closed the door and pulled up a chair.

"Hey, I've got him regularly getting up before 10:00. What more do you want?"

"10:00," Harry mused. "Outside of being in hospital, I'm not sure I've ever known that."

Remus shrugged. "You've always been an early riser. He's a night owl. Always has been. I don't think he really comes alive till sometime after dinner."

"Early riser or not, I can hardly wait till summer."

"Can't say I blame you." They fell silent for bit. "Heard things got a little exciting last night?"

Harry blew out a breath. "You could say that."

"You all right?"

"She stopped me killing him." Harry shrugged. "That's good, right?"

Remus leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "You're instinct is understandable, Harry."

Harry looked at the floor. "Is it?" He looked up, focusing on Remus. "I'm not kidding, Remus. I'm pretty sure I would have killed him."

Remus sat back in his chair. He studied Harry for a few moments before leaning forward again so his mouth was near Harry's ear. "Little secret, Harry." He paused for a breath. "Tonks couldn't stop you… not if you didn't really want her to."

Sirius picked then to come out of the toilet. He paused in toweling his hair. "Everything all right?"

Remus stood. He squeezed Harry's shoulder. "I'll leave you to it."

Sirius watched him go then slowly turned to Harry. "Everything all right, Pup?"

Harry sighed. "Yes and no."

Sirius considered for a moment before walking over and sitting down. "Did I do something?"

Harry chuckled mirthlessly. "Nooo, that would be me."

Sirius sat back. "Okay then…"

Harry took a breath and blew it out. "Look, I just… Bugger, this is harder than I thought it'd be."

"Harry, you know I love you, right? Nothing you tell me will ever change that."

"To be honest, that actually makes it harder."

Sirius tipped his head to the side. "All right then. Fuck you, you ungrateful little cocksucker. Take whatever it is you have to say and shove it up your arse so far you can taste it." Harry cocked his head back. Sirius smirked at him. "I can keep going if you like."

Harry snorted. "Well, I can't say as I'd blame you if you actually meant that."

"You think I don't?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just shut your friggin' hole and let me get this out you flea-bitten old mongrel."

Sirius laughed. "There's the little bastard I've come to know and love. Come on then, spit it out."

Harry sighed. He started and stopped a number of times. Sirius pretended to look at his watch. "Oh, fuck you," Harry muttered. Sirius put on a bored expression. "Oh bloody hell!" Harry exploded. "I'm sorry, all right! I ran off last spring after that fucker nearly killed Remus and it's taken me till now to admit I'd done the same thing you did when you went after the rat. And I wouldn't even be here now if Tonks hadn't been there to hit me over the head and tell me I was doing it again when some son-of-a-bitch grabbed Ginny's ass last night. So I get it now. I haven't been fair to you. I've held it against you for going after him, believing the right thing was to have stayed with me; that if I was in that position I'd have done what you didn't. But I was wrong. I'd have done exactly what you did and I'm sorry," he finished quietly. "I'm sorry…" He focused on Sirius. "And thank you. Thank you for putting up with my shit for the last eight years."

Sirius sat there for good long while, reeling from Harry's apology. His mouth opened and closed a number of times. Finally he managed to find his voice. "Harry, I have two great regrets in my life. The first is not agreeing with your mum and helping her force James into naming Remus your Godfather and their Secret Keeper. The second is not proving her intuition wrong by not going after Peter. I've always accepted you and your mum were right about what I should have done that night. I've given up trying to forgive myself for what you went through because of those mistakes. You don't owe me an apology for anything. I'm just glad to have found a bit of justice and the chance to make amends.

Harry considered his next words carefully. He'd expected Sirius to say what he had, but that didn't mean he was right. "That's how you feel. I can accept that. Forgiving yourself is something only you can do. Just know that I'm sorry. I'm done expecting you to make amends. I'm done waiting for you to fuck up. I'm done being angry and I forgive you." He stood and headed for the door.

"Harry," Sirius caught his arm.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you're right. It's just… well, it's hard."

Harry cracked a smile. "Thanks, Sirius, for being my Godfather."

"It's been an honor, Harry."

Harry rocked his head back and forth. "I know."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "You're still a pain in the arse, Pup."

Harry laughed. "And you're still an arse." The two remained there; Harry standing, Sirius sitting, looking up at him. Harry pulled him up. "Seein' were practically blubbering like a couple of girls I guess we might as well hug."

Sirius laughed and pulled Harry tight. He thumped his back a couple of times. "I love you, Pup."

"You too, Sirius," Harry said. He pounded his back a few times and let the other man go. "I love you too, Sirius."

Sirius eyes were suspiciously bright. "Don't you have a girlfriend or something you should be spending time with?"

"Now you mention it, she's probably wondering where I am."

"Go on then, I'll see you in a bit."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Sirius was sitting with Remus on the bench at the top of the stairs to the beach. The two were nursing beers just thinking about what had brought them to this point in their lives. "He's a better man than I am," Sirius said.

Remus didn't necessarily agree with him, but it was an old lament and wouldn't do any good for him to disagree. Sirius was convinced he wasn't worthy of Harry's forgiveness and that wouldn't change till he forgave himself first. Instead, he asked, "Why Peter?" Sirius glanced at him. "I get it, Sirius, I really do. Throwing them off was smart. I just don't get Peter. We never trusted him with anything."

"We trusted him with your secret and being an animagus," Sirius countered.

Remus rocked his head back and forth. "True." They fell silent again. Each trying to understand how it went so wrong.

"I don't know, Remus," Sirius sighed. "I've asked myself why him a million times; because it doesn't make sense. Looking back I can see we never trusted him like that. So why? And Lily, she wanted you, Remus. You can't even imagine the fight she and James had." He shook his head. "She was mad… She was mad he wouldn't listen to her. She was mad he could ever believe you'd betray us for Voldemort… More than anything though, she was mad James brought me into the argument. Said she hadn't realized her name was Potter-Black. Asked me, as she'd already squirted out a Potter heir, if I was ready to go work on one for the Black line."

Remus slowly shook his head. "Do I even want to know what he said?"

"Told her to quit being stupid."

Remus cringed. "And?"

"She told him he was lucky her name was already Potter and agreed to do things his way."

"And took things into her own hands," Remus corrected.

They fell silent for a long time. Sirius eventually rested his face in his hands, pressing his palms into his eyes. "She was right, of course. You should have been his godfather. You should have been the Secret Keeper, and I had no business being part of that discussion."

Remus placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "It's done, Sirius. The only thing that matters is what we do going forward. And, I'd have to say you've done damn well since." He squeezed his shoulder and left him to his thoughts.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

January first found Harry waking with the bright Mediterranean sun burning its way through his closed eyelids. Groaning, he flopped his arm over his eyes and tried to get comfortable again. Unfortunately, the beach without a towel or a blanket made for a very gritty bed. Now, one might wonder just why he'd chosen to spend the night on the beach. He had, after all, been perfectly fine to share with his mum since they'd arrived. So what had changed? What had changed was, sometime after midnight and the customary exchange of New Years' kisses between various couples, watching Bill holding his mum from behind whispering in her ear, seeing her turn scarlet and being hit with the sudden realization the two weren't just dating. His girlfriend's brother was bloody sleeping with his mum! And then he'd realized Bill and his mum'd had ample opportunity to sleep together while they'd been there and the concept he was sleeping in a bed with his mum that she had most likely been, well, you know in, well, he'd nearly vomited on the spot. That had immediately been followed by a rather intense desire to inflict great bodily harm on his girlfriend's brother. Rather than do that, he'd retreated to the beach where he'd fallen asleep.

"Sleep well?" a voice penetrated his thoughts.

Harry forced himself not to react, instead drawing a slow deep breath. Her scent finally penetrated his senses. The wind blowing in from the sea must be stronger than he thought. "You're sleeping with him, aren't you?"

It was a few moments before she responded. "Yes." Harry said nothing. "I love him, Harry."

Harry grimaced. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to yell and scream and tell her just how weird it was. But he couldn't. He couldn't, because just like Ginny couldn't be the reason Bill was miserable, he couldn't be the reason his mum was miserable. He sat up and faced her. "Have you slept with him here?"

"Yes."

"In the bed you're sharing with me?" His mum's eyes widened. "You have! Oh bloody hell!" He jumped to his feet. "Excuse me while I go drown myself in bleach or something."

Mum grabbed his arm. "Harry, stop!"

Harry jerked away from her. "Just, urgh." He shuddered. "It's disgusting, Mum! It's like, like… I can't even come up with something!"

"I haven't slept with him in our bed, Harry!"

Harry stopped ranting. "You haven't?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, that's all right then… Thank the goddess."

"It is?"

"It is what?"

"You're ok that I'm sleeping with him?

Harry watched her for a second. "Well, it was kind of stupid of me to think you weren't, wasn't it?"

"Harry," she warned.

"I meant what I said, Mum. I just want you to be happy… And you are. Or at least you are when you're in the moment with him and have managed to allow yourself to forget your son might be struggling with this. He makes you happy, Mum. Truth is, it's pretty easy to see. So yeah, it's weird. But I trust Bill. So I'll get over it." Mum watched him and Harry just looked straight back at her. A tear slid down her cheek and he reached to dry it away. "I love you, Mum."

She tugged him back down so he was sitting front of her where she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too, Baby."

Half an hour later Ginny, hand in hand with Bill, approached them. "Mind if we join you?" he asked.

"Please," Lily said. Bill sat next to her while Ginny sat in front of him, leaning back against his chest. Lily leaned over, resting her head on Bill's shoulder. Harry reached over and took Ginny's hand.

"So," Ginny ventured after a bit, "family dinner tonight?"

"Kind of thought we'd been having family dinner every night we've been here," Harry said.

"I meant, the four of us, you dolt."

"Oh."

"I think that'd be lovely, Ginny," Lily said.

"Me too, Mum." The other three looked at her sharply. Ginny had only ever called her Mrs Potter. "If it's all right with you," Ginny whispered.

Lily grabbed her and hauled her into her arms. "I'd be honored, Ginny," she said, vehemently. She kissed her crown.

Ginny hugged her back. "I love you, Mum." Lily crushed her tightly and kissed her crown again. When she finally let Ginny go the two sat watching each other through watery eyes. Ginny dried her eyes before nervously focusing on Bill.

He smiled. "Are you happy?"

"As I've ever been."

"I know."

"You're not mad?"

He shook his head. "Not mad. Sad, but not mad."

Ginny leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Bill."

He pulled her tight. "You too, Firefly. You too."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry stopped on the last landing before the beach and just watched. Ginny was sitting just above the tideline staring out into the lightening sky. They'd be leaving today and despite outward appearances the sun and sand didn't seem to be having the same positive effects on his girlfriend as it had the rest of them. Ginny had become more and more subdued as the days passed by. Sighing, he stepped onto the beach and went and sat beside her. She didn't offer a greeting and he remained silent, sitting with his arms up on his knees. "There," she said softly as the sun emerged from the glowing red bulge on the horizon.

"I love the sunrise," Harry said. A brief smile graced her face before fading again. She said nothing and he remained silent while they watched the sun grow from a thin disk to a blazing yellow ball.

"I think I need to see my mother," she whispered. Harry turned to her but she continued to stare out into the sea. "I see her face all the time. Asleep, awake, it's why my head hurts all the time."

"All right," Harry said.

She turned to him. "I'm blocking something."

Harry frowned. "Blocking something?"

"Anytime I think about her my head feels like it did when I saw you pull Tom's diary from your bag."

Harry considered. "And you think seeing her might help you break through whatever block you've erected in your mind?"

"Yes."

Harry watched her for a few moments. "Is this something you need to do alone?"

"No," she answered.

"Then I'll be with you."

She returned to staring out at the sea. It was a long time before either of them spoke again. "After everything I did," she whispered, "what's so bad I've blocked it out?"

Harry reached for her chin, turning her to him. "You didn't do anything." He held her eyes.

"Promise?"

Harry pulled her so she was in front of him, her back to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the back of her head and then rested his chin on her shoulder. "Promise."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

They could have apparated, but the desire to keep every weapon a secret as long as possible had Harry and Ginny portkeying to her treehouse. He followed her out the trap door and down the ladder. She took his hand. The house was the other direction from the paddock and Harry hadn't given it much scrutiny on that visit. Now, he tipped his head, trying to deal with the apparent unevenness. "Cool."

Ginny snorted. "As if. They whole place would fall over if it wasn't being held up by magic."

Harry grinned. "I know, that's what makes it brilliant."

"You're mental."

"There are a million perfect houses in the world." He waved his hand at the Burrow. "Give me this any day of the week."

"There's no electricity."

"Thaaat could be a problem." Remus and Sirius might have got his guitar and keyboard working with magic, but they'd yet to crack his stereo. They fell silent, looking at it and Harry became aware Ginny was trying to gather her nerve. He said nothing and waited. She would confront her mother or she wouldn't, but she'd do it in her own time and he wasn't going to push her one way or the other. Without a word she set off. He followed.

They reached the back porch and climbed the steps. She stopped before entering. Without taking her eyes from the door, she asked, "Stay here, please?"

Harry squeezed her hand. "Sure." It was another few seconds before she let his hand go and pushed the door open. The door closed and Harry was left to stare at it. Sighing, he sat down on the step with his back against a post and waited.

Auntie was at the table in the kitchen. "Hello, Ginny."

Ginny gave her a small smile. "Hello, Auntie, good Christmas?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad." She nodded towards the door. "Your mother and William are in the parlour." Ginny hesitated. "You don't have to do this, Ginny."

Ginny's resolve hardened. "I'm not going to be the reason Charlie's wedding is ruined." She stepped forward and pushed the door open. Bill and her mother were on the couch quietly talking. They looked up when the door opened. Ginny stared at her mother. Her mother stared back.

"Ginny?" her mother asked. Ginny tipped her head slightly. The pressure she'd felt in her mind since before school had started in the fall built. The pain became blinding. She groaned and hit her knees; hard. She pitched forward, catching herself from falling on her face with a hand on the floor. "Ginny!" her mother cried lunging forward.

Bill caught her arm. "Leave her." She tried pulling away from him but he was much too strong for her to break his grip. "I said, leave her."

Inside her mind Ginny flew deeper into the fathomless depths than even she'd known existed. On and on, guided not by sound or sight but feel; icy emptiness to terrify even the dementor marked her path and she hurtled down it till a small sphere of light flared in the dark. She stopped. Within the sphere was a tiny red-headed little girl. She sat, cross-legged and bent over at the waist. "Go away," she squeaked without looking up.

"Look at me," Ginny said.

The girl shook her head. "No. I won't let you have it."

Ginny reached out, grabbed the girl's chin and jerked her head up. The eyes of her three-year-old self flashed defiantly back at her. Ginny recoiled, falling on her bum in the process. "Go away!" the younger version of herself screamed. Ginny stared at the girl from where she'd fallen. The girl's eyes burned with anger, fear and betrayal and tears streaked her face. Ginny's eyes locked on a small box in the girl's lap. A box she hadn't seen in over two years; a gift from her mother on her third birthday. A box that still sat on her desk in her bedroom upstairs. One her brothers couldn't open, touch or even see. A special gift from a mother to daughter; a place a lone girl in a house full of boys could keep her treasures without fear her brothers might find them. The girl saw her eye it and immediately curled around it. "You can't have it!" Ginny picked herself up and reached for the girl. "NO! I won't let you."

Ginny forced her hands in, gripped the box and prized it away from the little girl. "It's mine," Ginny snarled.

The girl stood up. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she screeched at the top of her lungs.

"I don't care."

The girl glared at her and before Ginny's eyes she grew till she was exactly as Ginny was now. "She won't admit it, you know," her doppelganger said.

"Then why do you care?" Ginny countered. Between the blink of an eye the doppelganger disappeared.

Pushing up from where she'd hit the floor, Ginny sat back on her heels. She squeezed her eyes closed before giving her head a little shake and opening them again. Another shake and she climbed to her feet.

"Firefly?" Bill asked.

Ginny focused on her mother. Bill was holding her by the arm, keeping her away. "Ginny?" she asked.

"Whom did you go out with when you broke up with dad?" Ginny asked.

Her mother blinked. "What?"

"You broke up with dad during your seventh year. You went out with someone else. Who was it?"

"I – I, what are you talking about?"

"Answer the question, mother."

"Now see here, young lady—"

"Mum—"

"Be quiet, Bill," Ginny cut him off. He fell silent, pressing his lips together tightly. "You broke up with dad. You went out with someone else. He is the person who gave you the diary," Ginny said.

"What are you talking about?" her mother snapped angrily. "Your father and I were together from the time we were eight. I never broke up with him and I certainly never went out with someone else, much less the person responsible for giving you the diary."

Ginny eyed her. She took a deep breath and blew it out, forcing herself to remain calm. "I'm not blaming you, you know. I just want his name. I want his name so I can make him pay for what he did to me. I want his name so I can make him pay for murdering dad."

"I never broke up with your father!"

Ginny studied her. "Never?"

"Never."

Ginny considered for a second. "Fine, I'll believe you."

Molly cocked her head back. "You will?"

"Lucius Malfoy." Ginny, Bill and Molly turned. Auntie was standing in the entry to the kitchen. "Your mother broke up with your father for a period of about four months during her seventh year. She spent considerable time in the company of Lucius Malfoy." Bill groaned and sank into a chair, his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Molly, but I will not be silent where Ginevra's safety is at stake."

A tear slid down Ginny's cheek. She moved towards the kitchen. Auntie moved aside for her. "Thank you, Auntie," she croaked.

"Ginny!" Molly cried. Ginny hesitated. "Ginny please, I'm sorry. I – I was embarrassed. I'm sorry. I did break up with your father for a short time and – and…"

Ginny turned back. "All you had to do was tell me the truth."

"Ginny."

"Never write me again." She turned around and hurried out the back door.

"Ginny!"

Harry stood when the door opened. Ginny crashed into him. "Take me home," she gasped.

He pushed her back. "Love?

"There's nothing here for me anymore," she said brokenly. "Please," she pleaded when he hesitated.

Harry triggered his portkey. The two landed in a heap in a pile of straw in the barn. "Uffha," he groaned. It seemed no matter what he did, portkeying in tandem with someone was guaranteed to have him landing on the bottom. Thankfully he managed to escape without Ginny breaking any of his ribs.

"Sorry," she said meekly. She stood and started to walk away.

Harry scrambled after her. "Ginny, wait!" he grabbed her arm.

"Please, Harry, I just need to be alone for a bit."

He tugged her back, wrapping his arms around her he tucked her head under his chin. "The hell you do." She was stiff in his arms for a few seconds but she quickly gave in. Harry pulled her back into the straw pile and sat with her in his lap. "I love you, right?" She nodded jerkily. He kissed her crown. "Good."

* * *

"Stop her!" Molly screamed. She ran through the kitchen and threw the back door open in time to see Ginny disappear with Harry holding her in his arms. "What's he doing here?" she shrieked. She spun back around and marched through the kitchen to the parlour. Bill was slumped in his father's old chair. "Go get her! Go get her right now or I'll go down to the Ministry and file a report that he kidnapped her."

"Molly Weasley," Auntie snapped.

"You keep out of this!"

Bill surged out of his chair. "You had one chance!" he roared. She backed away from him, falling on her bum on the couch when she ran into it. Bill towered over her. "Two years it took me to get her here!" he raged. "Two years of begging and pleading with her to try and salvage our family and you threw it away. She'd have forgiven you. And you threw it away," he said disgustedly.

"I was embarrassed!" she shrieked. "I never wanted anyone to know that!"

"So instead you threw her away." He shook his head. "All this time, and she was right. I refused to see it, but she was right."

"Right about what!"

"You." He spun around and stalked out of the room. The back door slammed and a second later the sharp crack of apparation told the story he'd left.

Silence held the room for a long few moments. "Get out of my house," Molly whispered.

Minerva strode for the stairs. Ronald and the twins were already at William's so this could occur without worry of eavesdropping. With them heading to school in the morning she had no reason to stay longer than needed to gather her things. "Gladly."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

First, the songs.

The first song is, in fact, called Constellations. It was written by a friend of mine. Her name is Kenzie Rose and if you'd like to, you can find her album on I Tunes. It is called Kenzie Rose. Her style is a bit like an early Taylor Swift.

Song two is called Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls.

And last, when I started, I always planned to fix Ginny and Molly's relationship. The more I wrote, the more broken it became. I'd say at this point it's pretty much irrevocably lost.

I did wonder though that no one ever asked me about this. Riddle did tell Ginny her mother had broken up with her father and that the boy she'd spent time/dated was the boy who had eventually murdered her father, tried to kill Bill and been responsible for giving Molly the diary to give to Ginny. Riddle never said Lucius' name, but this was a major thing and I've been just waiting for someone to ask me why the heck Ginny never took that info to Bill or demanded answers of Molly. I don't know if I should be proud of having managed to get away with this, or if I should be disappointed in myself for not making it clear enough that people weren't asking about it.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Notes:

Standard Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. That you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1 Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter.

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER XVIII**

 **Par for the Course**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry and Neville found Cedric in a compartment with Rowena and the rest of their friends from Hufflepuff on the train back. Harry knocked on the door and poked his head in. "Hey, Ced, can I have a minute?"

"Sure thing, Harry." He patted Rowena's leg and stood.

"Going well then, Rowena?" Harry asked.

She smiled. "Very well."

Harry grinned. "Glad to hear it." He moved aside so Cedric could exit the compartment.

"What's up?" Cedric asked once in the passageway.

"Not here," Harry said. He led Cedric to the end of the train where he pulled the door open to the baggage compartment. He motioned Cedric in. Neville stayed outside to guard the door. Harry triggered the release for his wand, pointed it at the door and cast an Imperturbable Charm on it. "Given how loud it is in here it's probably overkill, but just in case."

Cedric eyed him. "That's a seventh-year charm."

Harry shrugged. "Your point?"

Cedric shook his head. "Haven't got one I guess." He leaned against a pile of trunks. "So what's up?"

"The second task. We need to practice out of sight of anyone who might be the wrong people."

"Wrong people?"

"Teachers, judges, people who want to kill me," Harry shrugged, "you know."

"All right."

"Tomorrow night at seven I want you to go to the Room of Requirement."

"The Room of Requirement?"

"Seventh-floor corridor across from the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. You won't see the door. Pace back and forth in front of the tapestry three times while thinking, 'I need the room where Harry Potter is.'."

"You're joking, right?"

"Was I joking when I told you not to enter this?"

Cedric sighed. "Fine. I'll be there."

Harry tossed him a small box. Cedric caught it. "You'll need that. Switch out the chain on that charm you wear."

Cedric opened the box. Inside there was a chain that was the exact match for the necklace he wore. "Why?"

"Cause you won't be able to get past the wards without it."

"Wards?"

"Sorry, not saying more than that."

Cedric eyed him. "You're kind of unnerving, Potter."

Harry smirked. "Good. Any chance the Goblet will pick Rowena as your hostage over your sister?"

Cedric paled. "I'd rather it didn't pick either of them."

"I'd rather not be in the tournament at all," Harry said. "Who is it going to pick?"

Cedric sighed. "Probably my sister. But I'm not sure."

Harry nodded. "We'll have to plan for both and hope it's not your sister."

"Why?"

"Cause Rowena would be able to help us. You're sister's going to be a hostage, nothing more. It makes it harder." Harry tossed another box to Cedric. He caught that one as well. "Give that to Rowena when you get a chance. Do it in private and bring her along tomorrow. Don't tell her where you're going or who you're meeting."

"Why not?"

"Cause the fewer people who know about this place, the better."

"Any chance you're going to tell me what this brilliant plan of yours is?"

"Tomorrow night."

Cedric took a slow breath and blew it out. "All right then."

"Should we head back?"

"Actually I wanted to ask you if you'd mind if Rowena joined us in training in the morning?"

Harry grinned. "If she's willing to get up, we'll train her."

Cedric smiled. "Brilliant."

"Cool, shall we?"

"After you."

Harry paused as the three boys passed a compartment with Ginny's brother Ron and his friends Dean and Seamus. "I'll catch you up, Nev," he said. Neville looked at him curiously. "I want to talk to Ginny's brother for a second."

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" Cedric asked.

Harry gave him a look. "Seriously?"

"It's a fair question, Mate," Neville said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, wait for me at the end of the corridor then."

"You gotta rep, Mate," Cedric said.

"Do I ever start a fight?"

"No, but you have a habit of needing to get the last word in," Cedric countered.

Neville nodded. "What he said."

"Oh, fuck off."

"The prosecution rests, your Honor," Neville said. Cedric snorted. Harry glowered at them. "All right, we're going."

"But we're going to be right there," Cedric said. Harry gave him the finger. The two boys returned the favor before moving off to the end of the corridor. Harry thought about hitting them with itching hexes but decided he'd seek some other form of retribution. He rapped the door of Ron's compartment and slid it open. The three boys looked up, watching him warily. "Ron," Harry said. He ignored the other two. They said nothing.

"Pot… I mean, Harry."

"Can I talk to you in private for a second?"

Ron glanced at his friends. They shrugged. "Yeah, sure." He stood. Harry backed into the corridor, giving Ron room to step out. He slid the door closed. "Thanks," Harry said.

Ron shrugged. "No problem. What do you want?"

"To thank you for what you did at the ball."

Ron frowned. "What?"

"You danced with your sister. I wanted to thank you for that."

Ron looked at him like he was barmy. "Why the hell would you want to thank me for that?"

"Because you gave her something I'm never going to be able to."

"Whhaat?" Ron asked.

"You're her brother. I'm not. Thank the goddess. But she loves you and no matter what I do I can't give her the love of her brother so I wanted to thank you."

Ron shook his head. "If you want to give her the love of her brother then why are you glad you're not?" Harry stared at him. He couldn't be this dense, could he? It was near everything he could do not to ask him just that, but if Ron really was going to try and be a brother to Ginny he really didn't want to mess that up by letting him know just what an idiot he thought he was. "Ohhh," Ron said. "I get it." His ears turned red.

"Yeah," Harry said. He stuck his hand out. "So thanks then?"

Ron eyed his hand before slowly reaching to shake it. "Sure." He squeezed hard but Harry didn't react.

"Cool," Harry said. He let go. "See you around, Ron." He turned and made his way to Cedric and Neville. The three boys worked their way back up the train.

"Did he seriously ask that?" Cedric asked once they were two carriages up.

"Erm, maybe because it'd be kind of weird dating her then?" Harry said.

Neville snorted. "I thought Crabbe and Goyle were slow."

"Well he did get there," Cedric chuckled, "but Merlin."

Harry laughed. "No idea how she's related to him."

"Related to whom?" Luna asked.

Harry spun around. "Where did you come from?"

She grinned. "That's for me to know and you to find out… Now, whom were you talking about? Wait, let me guess… Ginevra annnd Ronald?"

The three boys exchanged looks. "How did…" Neville trailed off. "You to know and us to find out?"

Luna clapped, then reached up to pat his cheek. "Oh, you learn so fast."

Harry snorted. "Luna, I've given up trying to understand how you know some of the things you do."

Luna frowned at him. "It's not that difficult is it?"

The boys glanced at each other again. "Yes," they said together. Luna pouted.

"It's not a bad thing though," Cedric said.

"A woman should have an air of mystery about her," Harry said.

"Very true," Neville agreed. "Keeps us guessing."

She tipped her head, considering. "Perhaps that is why Hermione is so fascinating. She's one of very few people I can't figure out."

"Whom else can't you figure out?"

Luna grinned at them. "That's for me to know—"

"And us to find out," the boys finished for her.

She clapped her hands. "Oh, you're all so smart. I'll have to make sure you get special treats at dinner tonight." She walked off. "Come along you two; before Ginevra and Daphne start wondering where you are."

"Why do I feel a bit like a dog?" Cedric asked.

Harry chuckled. "Just don't try and sniff my crotch." Neville shot Harry a look. "What?" Neville raised an eye. "Oh piss off, Longbottom."

Cedric glanced between the two. "I missed something again, didn't I?"

"No idea what you're talking about, Ced," Neville said. He walked off after Luna.

Harry watched him go. "You know, he was a lot more fun when he was terrified of me." He set off as well. "See you at dinner, Ced."

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table covertly watching Ginny Weasley. The Christmas break had been very interesting for him. He wasn't quite sure how his attempt to poison his newborn brother had been discovered, but it had. Interestingly, while his parents had taken steps to ensure he couldn't make another attempt on his brother's life – he'd not seen his mother or brother even once the whole of the break – his actions seemed to have raised his parent's opinion of him; especially that of his father. Despite being thwarted, his attempt to kill his brother and thereby ensure his inheritance had somehow proved himself a true Malfoy to his father.

As a result, his father had taken an interest in him like he had before having started Hogwarts and being made a laughingstock by Potter and his little band of sycophants. Most interesting of all was the nugget of information as to why his father was so interested in the Weasley bitch. His lip twitched just slightly. The little slut might have made him look a fool, but the last laugh would be his. She would pay. She would spend the rest of her life paying for what she'd done to him; even better would be getting his revenge on Potter at the same time.

"Draco?"

Pansy's voice intruded on his thoughts. The rest of the students were beginning to stand and make their way to their respective common rooms. He stood and offered her his arm. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I drifted off for a moment." She smiled, hooked her arm with his and they made their way to the doors. Draco let his eyes slide to Ginny again. Oh yes, she would pay dearly for the crimes she'd committed against him.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"What in the world are you doing?" Rowena asked.

"Shush," Cedric hushed her. "Just trust me." He started pacing again.

She crossed her arms over her chest impatiently. Looking up and down the hallway she couldn't recall that she'd ever been down this particular corridor and had been convinced her boyfriend had found some secret spot for them to spend a bit of time together alone. From the looks of it, unless they were going to duck behind the tapestry of some fool trying to teach trolls ballet she was out of luck. She sighed dejectedly. For all the charisma that had made him head boy, Cedric truly was clueless about girls. Mind, she wasn't really complaining. He might have been moving the pace of their relationship along at that of a Frankie First-year, but she also didn't have to worry some other girl would turn his head. Every rival for his affections had given up long before she had. It was endearing how oblivious he was. Mind, it was much more endearing now she'd snagged him than when she'd been hopelessly mooning. She'd stuck it out though, and now she'd won she had no intention of ever letting go.

"Bugger."

Rowena shook out of her thoughts. Cedric was standing in front of her staring at a door she'd known wasn't there just ten seconds ago. Her heart sped up a bit. It had been far too long since she'd really kissed him. "What is it?"

Cedric shrugged. "Potter called it the Room of Requirement."

"Harry told you about this?"

"Yeah."

"How does he know about all these things?"

"No idea."

Just then the door opened. Cedric slid in front of Rowena. Ginny stuck her head out. "Are you two going to stand there all night or are you coming in?"

Stepping through the door the two blinked under the assault of a blazing sun. Once their eyes had adjusted they found themselves on a pristine, white-sand beach with sapphire-blue water beckoning them. Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Neville, Luna and Ginny crowded in around them.

"Pretty awesome, yeah?" Harry asked.

"It's a bit sterile compared to the real thing," Hermione said.

"But it'll do in a pinch," Ginny said. Cedric and Rowena could only gap in wonder.

"I think we broke them," Luna observed. Daphne snapped her fingers in their faces.

Rowena snapped out of it. "What is this place?" she breathed.

"The Room of Requirement," Hermione supplied.

"Pace back and forth in front of the tapestry three times," Neville said.

"Think of what you want," Daphne said.

Harry snapped his fingers. "And badda bing, badda boom."

"Instant beach," Neville said.

"Or library," Hermione said.

"Or, kitchen," Daphne said.

"Fully stocked," Harry added.

"Or sitting room," Neville said.

"Or bedroom you don't have to worry about getting caught in," Luna said.

"That too," Harry said. "Wait, what?"

"LUNA!" Hermione cried at the same time.

"Well we could," Luna said. "Though I think I'd prefer just a roaring fire, and a pile of blankets on the floor." Hermione gapped at her. "Think about it. Bare skin, dancing firelight." She licked her lips. "Yes, definitely. Much better than a boring old bed."

Hermione glanced at the others. All of them were watching her. "We haven't done anything like that!"

"But we could," Luna said. "The possibilities are endless." A thoughtful expression came over her face. "Why I'll bet…"

"STOP!" Hermione shrieked. "Whatever you're thinking about, stop right now!"

Luna pecked her nose. "You're so easy."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look before collapsing. "Luna," Ginny chortled.

"You kill me," Harry snickered. Neville shook his head while Daphne giggled.

Cedric and Rowena, not quite as familiar with Luna's eccentricities, shifted uneasily. Luna winked at them. "I was thinking of a BDSM chamber," she stage whispered. "You're seventh-years. If you try it out, I expect a full report."

Hermione threw her hands up in the air. "Oh for the love of!" she exploded and stalked away. Neville and Daphne finally lost it and collapsed with Harry and Ginny.

Cedric and Rowena just stared at Luna with wide eyes. "Well it would only be right," Luna said. "I did give you the idea after all."

"Ju–just," Harry gasped.

"A–a–agre–gree," Ginny giggled.

"Hurts," Neville gasped.

"Re–really," Daphne managed, "just agree."

Rowena focused on Luna who looked at her expectantly. "O–ok."

Luna beamed. "Excellent!" She flounced off after Hermione.

Rowena turned to Cedric. "My head hurts," he said and sat down. She slowly sank down beside him.

An hour later the group was sat on a blanket having gone over the plan with Rowena and Cedric. She focused on her boyfriend. "I really doubt it will be me, but I'd like to practice just in case."

"I'm sorry," he said meekly.

She took his hand. "We've only been going out a few weeks Cedric. And she's your sister. I love that you care for her so much."

"I do really care about you."

"And I care about you. But if it were me competing, I rather doubt you would be my hostage just now either." She smiled. "Even so, I want to practice.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"After watching what happened when Fleur refused to summon the egg till it was almost too late and then finding out someone deliberately weakened the chain for Harry's dragon I'm more convinced than ever this tournament is idiocy. I want to do anything I can to get you out of it alive."

Cedric watched her for a few seconds before he nodded. "Thank you."

"All right then," Hermione said. "We'll have you and Ginny practice in the water together and separately. That way if one of you has problems the other can help them or they can do it alone."

"And what if they both have problems or if it is only Ginny, what happens if she has trouble?" Cedric asked.

"Then we go get them," Harry said.

Cedric took a deep breath. "Right."

"It should be straight forward," Hermione said. "Once the Gillyweed takes effect and the gills form it will have the same effect on the stasis spell as surfacing from the water. Then all you have to do is free the other hostages, send the signal to Harry and Cedric and they'll summon you away."

"And we're not going to tell Fleur and Viktor?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "I feel like we could trust Viktor, but I just don't know about Fleur."

"You and her really don't get on, do you?" Rowena asked.

"She's nasty," Harry said.

"She's a bloody damn bitch," Ginny corrected.

"Even the rest of the Beauxbatons' students don't like her," Hermione said.

"That's not true," Rowena countered. "She's friendly with at least Venus and Serena, and all the boys like her."

"The boys are only thinking with their penis," Luna countered. Harry sniggered.

"Exactly," Daphne agreed.

"Well," Rowena said. "I can't deny there's some truth to that. But my experience tells me she's lonely."

"Lonely?" Hermione said derisively. "She's got half the male population following her around with their tongues hanging out. How could you possibly think she's lonely?"

Rowena pursed her lips for a second. "Because she's too pretty."

"What!" Daphne asked.

"I have an aunt," Rowena said. "You wouldn't know her, but she's one of the most sought after fashion models in the Muggle world. She is beyond stunning. She's the nicest, kindest person I've ever met in my life and she has exactly two friends in the world; my mother and a childhood friend who didn't let being the ugly one – and I use that term facetiously – turn her jealous. The thing is, she's so beautiful it's the only thing about her that interests anyone. She's given up making friends. Any woman she tries to make friends with just worries she'll steal their boyfriend or husband. The one thing she wants in the world is to find a guy who actually trusts her and marry him. But any guy she's ever dated, within six months, is convinced she's cheating on him. She can't so much as talk to another guy without them getting all possessive and controlling. I know it sounds weird, but being as pretty as Fleur isn't as easy as you might think. And before you scoff at me, I'll point out that every one of you four, even Ginny, whose boyfriend hasn't so much as looked at Fleur twice, is jealous of the attention she gets from boys, or, given present company, some girls."

The six of them, especially the four girls exchanged looks. "Well," Ginny hedged, "I suppose there's some truth to what she's saying."

Daphne, Luna and Hermione all, if for slightly different reasons, frowned. None of them could deny Fleur made them feel plain. "I suppose it is possible I haven't been as kind as I could be," Daphne conceded.

"I haven't been kind either," Luna said. "But she truly is a bitch. She told Tabitha Albright she was disgusting when she asked her to go to the ball with her."

"Among a few dozen other things," Harry muttered.

"Tabitha asked Fleur to go to the ball with her?"

"Yes," Daphne answered.

Rowena eyed Luna for a second before shifting to Hermione. "Just how long have you two been together?" Hermione shifted guiltily. "Let me guess, you witnessed this and broke up with Luna sometime before your very public declaration after the Gryffindor/Durmstrang match?"

"Bitch," Luna grumbled.

"It wasn't her fault, Luna," Hermione sighed.

"Was," Luna said petulantly.

"Luna."

"Fine, it wasn't. That doesn't change the fact she's a bitch."

"I'm not saying she hasn't been a bitch," Rowena said. "I've seen her. She really can be nasty… But then so can you lot."

"Whatever," Luna muttered.

"I don't know about being best friends or anything," Harry offered, "but before she went off on Tabitha, I really did believe she understood just how serious this was. I believed she was terrified for her sister, and I believed she regretted entering the tournament."

"We could try starting over," Neville ventured.

Luna abruptly stood. "I'd rather poke myself in the eye with my wand," she snapped and stormed off.

"Luna," Hermione called, running after her.

"I didn't mean to upset her," Rowena said softly.

"It's not your fault," Ginny assured. She looked torn on going after Luna or if she should leave Hermione to it.

"It's just," Daphne said, "she was devastated when Hermione broke up with her."

"It actually goes back a lot further," Harry added.

"To when you befriended Andrew and Daniel?" Rowena asked.

Harry sighed. "Hermione nearly kissed Luna last Christmas. The two of them were getting closer and closer till that day with Daniel and Andrew. It freaked Hermione out for months. She mostly got over it by last Easter. That's when they started dating. But Hermione wasn't willing to be out about their relationship. It wasn't a big deal for the last few months of school last year, but over the summer where they didn't have to worry about it, well, Luna didn't like how things were when school started again. They'd been struggling all the way up till Tabitha asked Fleur to the dance. Fleur was really nasty about it. Hermione freaked out and broke up with Luna." He shrugged. "You saw them make up."

Rowena nodded slowly. "I can see why Luna doesn't like her."

"There are a lot more reasons than that," Harry said. "Just ask Cedric what she's been like behind closed doors."

"I've told her," Cedric said, "at least some of it."

"And I've told you she's been, if a bit guarded, perfectly pleasant the few conversations I've had with her."

"Have you spoken with her since you started dating Cedric?" Ginny asked.

"Only at the ball. She wished me luck."

"Well," Daphne said, "I don't see why we can't at least try."

"What about Hermione and Luna?" Neville asked.

"They forgave me," Daphne said. "And I was their friend. I should think giving a second chance to me was a much more difficult proposition."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

A few nights later Harry, Ginny and Daphne were traversing a balcony, making their way down to the dungeons after dropping Neville and Hermione at the Gryffindor tower when he stopped. Ginny tensed beside him. Harry turned back the way they'd come and inhaled deeply. His mirror vibrated in his pocket.

Five Durmstrang boys stepped out of the corridor onto the landing above, blocking the way back. Harry turned back to see another group of five move out of the corridor onto the landing below. His jaw clenched. The Durmstrang delegation had moved into the castle after the destruction of their ship. Their scents permeated the place, and without a breeze to bring him those scents he hadn't been able to determine they were being stalked till the trap had been sprung.

Gregor, the boy who had knocked Harry into the suit of armor months ago smiled malevolently. Harry stepped in front of Ginny and Daphne. "This stays between you and me," he warned. "Anyone lays a finger on them, I'll kill every last one of you."

The Durmstrang boys exchanged looks before they all started laughing. "You think you scare us?" Gregor sneered.

Harry shrugged. "Believe what you want. You keep this between you and me, all I'll do is put you in hospital for a month. One of you touches my friends, well, you lot won't be the first people I've killed." He moved to within a few feet of the bigger boy. The boy tensed. "Or you can just move aside and let us go on our way." The older boy glanced at his friends. They all smirked and nodded.

"Get him, Gregor."

He turned back, swinging at Harry as he did. Harry grabbed his arm, pulled and twisted it around behind Gregor's back. Wrenching his arm up Harry propelled the bigger boy forward towards the banister. Slamming Gregor into it he lifted up on his arm till Gregor was up on his toes and in danger of going over the rail, followed by a four-story plunge with accompanied abrupt stop. Though he might bounce, Harry wasn't sure.

Behind him Ginny and Daphne's wands slid into their hands. "None of you move," they warned.

"Last chance," Harry growled before letting Gregor go and backing away.

The boy let out a roar. Spinning around, he charged at Harry. Harry ducked and launched him over his shoulder. The boy landed heavily next to Ginny. Scrambling to his feet he grabbed her, clamping his arm around her neck while pinning her back to his chest. For about a half second everything seemed to stop. "Get him!" Gregor screamed.

With a snarl of rage, Harry's wand slid into his hand.

"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Daphne screamed.

"Defodio Maxima!" Harry snarled. The curse slammed into the stairs just below the upper landing. It exploded in a hail of pebbles and shards that slammed into the five boys running down them. They screamed and fell back onto the landing, writhing in pain.

Ginny smashed her head back into Gregor's face, breaking his nose. He let out a yowl of pain and staggered back. She turned, grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down while bringing her knee up. The force of the blow straightened him up before he crumpled to the floor. Harry shoved past her. Pouncing on the boy he began pummeling his face.

Daphne almost couldn't believe it when she dropped three of the four boys in front of her as fast as she could bark the spells out. The last one managed to draw his wand and cried, "Expelliarmus!" Her wand went flying. Without a thought she lashed out and punched the boy in the face. He staggered back and she made a grab for his hand. She twisted him around; disarmed him, and flipped him over her shoulder. "Stupefy!" She stunned him with his own wand. The spell was weak, being from a wand that didn't recognize her as its master, but it was enough to leave him lying on the floor in a daze. Shocked, nearly as dazed as he was, Daphne stood over him. Apparently months of combat training under the tutelage of Hermione's father were working.

"Harry, Stop!" Professor McGonagall's voice cut through the din.

Daphne tore her eyes away from the boy in front of her in time to see Luna racing out of the lower corridor. Professor McGonagall, Hermione and Neville were on the landing above, prevented from reaching Harry by the destroyed staircase. Somehow Harry had picked Gregor up from the floor. He was holding the bigger boy by the throat against the wall. Where he wasn't covered in blood, she could see Gregor's face turning purple. Ginny, her face contorted with rage, simply stood by his side watching. Luna dashed out of the lower corridor and across the landing with Professor Flitwick behind.

"Oh my," Flitwick gasped, sliding to a stop.

Luna stepped in front of Harry and grabbed his face in her hand. "Put – Him – Down." Harry's nostril's flared. "Ginevra," Luna demanded, "help me." Ginny's lip curled. "Ginevra," Luna hissed.

"Stupefy!" Hermione snapped. Her spell streaked at Harry only to rebound away about an inch from striking him. He turned on her. Her hand shook but she kept her wand on him. "Put him down, Harry."

Ginny snapped out of it and stepped to Harry. She turned his face back. "Stop," she said softly. Harry's cheek twitched. "It's over," she said. Harry let out a growl, turned and threw Gregor across the landing. He skidded across the floor, slammed into the banister and lay in a crumpled heap. Blood quickly began staining the marble floor.

Karkaroff and Dumbledore picked then to rush onto the landing. The two skidded to a halt and stood there in shock. Karkaroff focused on Harry. "I'll see you in Azkaban for this, Boy!" He advanced on him threateningly.

"Stop right there!" Moody thundered. He trained his wand on Karkaroff from the upper landing.

"Over my dead body," Luna hissed. She, Daphne and Ginny stepped protectively in front of Harry.

"They attacked us!" Ginny shouted.

"Shut up, Girl!"

Harry shoved past them. "Her name is Ginny, Death Eater," he snarled.

"Silence!" Dumbledore thundered.

Daphne stepped forward. "I wish to press charges against them."

"Now, Mrs Greengrass—" Dumbledore began.

"My name is, Flint, Headmaster," she cut him off. "I know the law. As head of my house, one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, and eldest daughter of a second family of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, I demand you contact the aurors so that I may give statements, provide memories, and, if need be, submit to questioning under veritaserum so that charges may be brought against these criminals."

"As a daughter of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, I make the same demand," Ginny said.

"I back their demand," Neville called loudly.

"As a ward of Lord Sirius Black I invoke his name as well," Hermione said.

"This is preposterous!" Karkaroff exploded. "He destroyed my ship and now he has attacked my students. I demand his expulsion immediately."

"Shut your hole, Karkaroff," Moody said disdainfully.

"Alastor you are not helping," Dumbledore warned.

Moody step/thunked to the edge of the broken stairs. "The aurors are already here, Albus. I, for one, am very curious to see just what happened here." His good eye fixed on Karkaroff. "Be a real shame if we learned such a venerable man as Headmaster Karkaroff had anything to do with this."

Karkaroff turned purple with rage. "Exactly vat are you implying?"

"You know what I'm implying, Karkaroff."

"Enough!" Professor McGonagall snapped harshly. "There are injured students here."

A bit more than an hour later Harry jumped out of his seat. "What do you mean it's my fault?"

"We were attacked, Father!" Daphne exclaimed. "Ten boys cornered us and attacked us. How on earth do we bear responsibility?"

"You may not have started that fight, but you and your friends were most certainly looking for it."

"Oh yes," Harry said disdainfully. "Because I'm so brave I went looking for ten against three odds. That's not brave, it's asinine."

"Mr Potter," Professor Vector reprimanded. Harry glowered at her.

"You had a chance to stop this months ago, Harry," Lord Greengrass said. "Instead you lied and said you had tripped into that suit of armor. Do not sit there and pretend your innocence or try to hide behind the lie you were simply defending yourselves. Just as much as theirs, your actions led to this fight. A fight you fully intended to see through when each one of you lied to Professor Vector. As such I find no reason you and your friends should not face appropriate repercussions."

Harry's jaw clinched. "Fine, what's one more injustice? It's not like I expect anything else from this shithole. I can't wait till this year's over and I never have to set foot in this dump again. Dumbledore's eyes widened before he composed himself. Harry caught it. "Yeah, you heard me," he sneered at the man.

"Harry," Sirius warned.

"For lying to me, Mr Potter, Miss Greengrass, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood and Mr Longbottom, will serve detention with me for one week each," Professor Vector said.

"A week!" Hermione cried.

"Be thankful it is only detention and not a suspension," Professor Vector snapped. Hermione fell silent.

"Will that be all, Professor?" Ginny bit out.

"No. For his role as ringleader, Mr Potter will also be suspended from playing in Slytherin's next match." A collective gasp was taken by Harry's five friends.

"You're joking," Harry cried.

"I most certainly am not." Harry glared murderously at her. "You have something to say, Mr Potter?" she challenged. Harry opened his mouth. "It can easily become two matches," she cut him off. Harry clamped his mouth shut, but continued to glare malevolently at her. She didn't back away. "Is this acceptable to everyone?" she asked.

"I find the punishment to be appropriate," Professor McGonagall said.

"I do as well," Professor Flitwick added.

"Six of my students are in hospital," Karkaroff exploded, "and you give them a veek in detention? No! It is most certainly not acceptable."

Sirius slapped a hand over Harry's mouth. "Whatever responsibility Harry and his friends carry for this situation," he said, "the fact remains ten of your students cornered and attacked Harry, Ginny and Daphne. Given what I saw in the pensive, and the fact Harry could very easily have aimed just a bit higher, I'd say you're lucky your students aren't in the morgue."

"Exactly, it is only luck that he missed."

"I seem to remember Potter using that spell to snap the neck of a dragon from over fifty meters away," Professor Moody growled in his gravely voice. "If memory serves he was mounted on the back of a failing broom when he did it. It's not even the first time he's used it from a broom. If I remember that incident correctly his target was a good fifty meters away then as well. Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't two of the three assailants killed outright? Hell, he used it against me the first time he stepped in my classroom. Hit me dead in the heart even though I was disillusioned at the time. If Potter wanted those boys dead, they would be. You all want to punish Potter and his friends, fine. It's no skin off my back. Nothing like paying the price for lack of vigilance when it doesn't really matter to keep you alive when it does. What I'm interested in, is what you intend to do about ten boys who attacked a boy and two little girls?"

"Just wait till next class and I'll show you how little I am," Ginny muttered under her breath. Harry was forced to bite his cheeks to keep from adding anything.

Minister Bones stood. "I think this whole mess is despicable. My niece has been telling me for months now that a number of the Durmstrang delegation have been bullying younger students; seeming without any repercussion from staff of Hogwarts or their own headmaster. I find it near inconceivable staff were unaware of this situation."

"Now see—"

"You forget yourself, Headmaster Karkaroff," she rounded on him. He snapped his mouth shut. She continued to glower at him.

He bowed his head slightly. "Forgive me, Minister," he said through clenched teeth.

She held his eyes a second longer before turning away from him. "As I was saying, I find it difficult to believe staff were unaware of this situation and once again must wonder what, exactly, is going on at this school. Unfortunately, that situation is out of my hands. What is not, however, is this one. All Durmstrang students involved in this altercation are hereby expelled from the country." Karkaroff's jaw dropped. Minister Bones continued. "Sentence to be enforced no more than twenty-four hours after they are discharged from hospital. They are each barred from reentering the country for a period of one month. Further, those individuals who are seventeen or older will be labeled as Unwelcome Foreign Nationals."

"Amelia," Dumbledore said.

"You can't do that!" Karkaroff exploded

She held her hand up. "I'm not finished." Dumbledore inclined his head slightly. Karkaroff pressed his lips together angrily, looking like he might attack her at any second. She continued. "You aren't the only person who believes in second chances, Albus. And while I find their actions to be abhorrent, I can't quite bring myself to believe a fight between schoolboys should follow a person forever so I herby suspend the label. Free movement upon English soil is returned to them after the initial month long expulsion expires. If, after five years, they've managed to keep their noses clean, the label will be stricken from their names. If not, the label becomes binding and they will be removed from the country never to be allowed back." She turned to Director Scrimgeour. "I believe that is all within my power, yes?"

"The Unwelcome Foreign National label might be pushing things a bit, but certainly the initial deportation is."

"See to it then."

"Yes, Minister."

"Four of those boys are on my quidditch team," Karkaroff protested. "We will be forced to forfeit without them."

She shrugged. "That is not my concern… Though I might suggest it is possible the rules allow for you to bring replacements to join those players who remain." Karkaroff glared at her murderously.

"Be careful, Karkaroff," Moody warned. "Someone of your history, well, you wouldn't want anything you said to be misconstrued, would you?"

"This will not go unanswered," Karkaroff hissed. He spun on his heel and stormed from Dumbledore's office.

It was a good thirty seconds or so before anyone moved. "Can we go?" Harry asked.

"Harry—" Sirius started.

"Can – We – Go?" Harry cut him off.

Sirius sighed. "Is there anything else?" The adults all exchanged looks.

"I find the resolution to be satisfactory," Professor McGonagall said. The others nodded.

"Very well, you are dismissed," Dumbledore said. Harry was up and out the door before Dumbledore had finished speaking. Ginny, Hermione, Luna Neville and Daphne were less than a second behind him.

"Daphne," her father called.

She turned back. "Did we lie to Professor Vector? Yes. But did we go looking for a further fight after doing so? No, we did not. Our actions were to forgive and forget. Our actions were to go out of our way to avoid any further altercation between us. Our actions were to turn the cheek and allow them the last word. _They_ were the ones who wouldn't allow that to happen. _They_ were the ones who, for lack of a better term, hunted us. _They_ waited till we were exposed and forced us to defend ourselves.

"Despite this we gave them every opportunity to just step aside and let us go. Even once the fight started Harry held back and tried to get them to stop. Yet somehow, despite being the wronged parties, we're punished. Minister Bones said so herself. We may have said nothing, but only a blind man could have missed seeing the trouble they were brewing. If it wasn't us, it was going to be someone else. But then I don't know what else I expected. It's par for the course for Harry to pay the price when the adults who are supposed to protect him are too cowardly to do so." She turned and was gone.

Moody step/thunked his way to the door. "Considering I've been telling you those boys were brewing trouble for months, I'd say your lucky it was Potter and his friends they finally went after. Anyone else and it wouldn't be Durmstrang students in hospital right now." Just before he left he added, "And five points to Greengrass for having the stones to call a spade a spade."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Weasley, stay," Professor Moody barked when the bell signaling the end of class rang. Harry and Daphne stopped with her, letting the rest of the students exit. Moody waved his wand at the door. It slammed shut.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?"

He crossed his arms and leaned against his desk. "I thought you wanted to show me something," he said.

Ginny frowned. "Sir?"

He smirked. "Something about how _little_ you were." Ginny's eyes widened. "Think you're faster than me, Girl?" he taunted. "Go on then."

Ginny glanced at Daphne. She shrugged. Ginny was in the process of turning to Harry when her wand slid into her hand. "Stupe—" that was as far as she got before a ball of red paint slammed into her forehead. "OW!" she yelped. Harry jerked his head to the side to avoid the pellet aimed at him. Daphne wasn't so quick, and, like Ginny, had oily paint dripping down her face.

Moody blew across the tip of his wand. "Dismissed."

Ginny wiped the paint from her face. "I will beat you, Sir."

He held her eyes. "Not today, you won't."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Daphne walked into the cloister. Fleur stopped her pacing. The two eyed each other warily. "I was expecting Harry," Fleur said in French.

"He couldn't make it." Daphne responded in French as well.

"So you were chosen?"

"Well, Hermione is the only one besides myself who speaks French. Though Ginny is picking it up rather quickly."

"Why is it important that you speak French?"

Daphne glanced at the bench. "Shall we sit?"

"We should not linger. It would be very bad if Madame Maxime were to learn I was with one of you."

"I will have warning if someone is coming."

Fleur eyed her. "How?"

"I'm afraid you'll just have to trust me on that." Fleur didn't respond. "We'd like to try and start over, Fleur."

"Start over?"

"To try and be friends."

"Friends?"

"You and Harry got off on the wrong foot. It hasn't improved since. So we'd like to try and start over."

"We cannot be seen to be friends. My Headmistress will tell me nothing if I am even seen with one of you."

"That doesn't mean we can't be friends. And if we're really going to help each other the truth will eventually come out."

Fleur frowned. "Why?"

"Because a friend recently pointed out to us that we are not always as kind as we could be. That, and she thought you were lonely."

Fleur's eyes widened slightly. "Our friend has an aunt who is, in her words, too pretty. She says her aunt is terribly lonely because of it. We realized we may have judged you unkindly for, _things_ and thought it might be possible to start over." Fleur fidgeted for a few moments. "To be perfectly honest, Fleur, your headmistress isn't going to tell us anything we don't already know. And if something changes, chances are we will know as quickly, if not sooner, than she does. So the only real reason to hide our friendship lies in how difficult you think your life will become while you remain under her thumb. Just know that we are willing for anyone to see that we are friendly with not only you, but Viktor as well. You tell us what you need or want and we will work within that framework."

Fleur swallowed. "Would you like to sit?"

Daphne smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

I really enjoy Daphne in this chapter. She's truly coming into her own and becoming an integral part of the six who also works as a bit of a foil for Harry. She's completely uncowed by him and he needs that.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Notes:

Standard Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. That you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1 Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter.

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER IVX**

 **The Visceral Reaction**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

David Akers knocked on the door of his head of house's office. "Come," Professor Vector barked. David pushed the door open and quietly closed it behind him. She was marking an exam and he patiently waited for her to finish. It took only a minute or so before she set her quill aside and looked up. "I won't rescind the suspension," she said.

"Professor, may I speak freely?"

She raised an eye. "Very well, go on then?"

"Whatever guilt Potter carries for this, and I'll add I think it's unfair any of them are being punished, my team is guilty of nothing. It's unfair for you to punish us by taking Potter away."

"Mr Akers, it is well known to all players that you are held to higher standards and risk being banned from matches for any number of reasons. The shame of disappointing your teammates in this manner is, in fact, exactly why this particular punishment has been, and will continue to be, used. Mr Potter broke the rules. He is being punished for that. If you and your team are unhappy with that, then your anger should be directed at the person responsible."

David took a breath, steadying himself. He was risking an awful lot here, but Potter was his player and while they may not have been the best of friends, he was certain if their places were switched, Potter wouldn't hesitate to do the same for him. "And what punishment do you and the rest of the professors face for allowing it to come to this?"

"Excuse me?"

"Every student in the school knows Potter and his friends lied about tripping into that suit of armor. Every student in the school watched you and the rest of the professors saying and doing nothing when the Durmstrang students got out of line. Even when someone actually complained nothing was done. So, just like with Snape, every student in the school learned to stay out of their way." He stopped. She said nothing. "The team is angry, Professor. But they're not angry with Potter. They're angry with you and the rest of the staff. They're angry because Potter is being used as a scapegoat for something you all knew about and didn't stop. They're angry because they have to pay the price when you and the rest of the staff are at fault. And you should know, the team voted, unanimously, to forfeit the match this weekend and the only reason we aren't is because Potter got wind of it and wouldn't let us."

Professor Vector drew a slow breath. "Will that be all, Mr Akers?"

"Yes."

"You may go then."

"Do you want my badge?"

"Did I ask for it?"

"No, Ma'am." She did nothing but continue to hold his eyes. "Thank you for seeing me, Ma'am," he said and left. He closed the door and sagged against the wall.

"Well?" Terrance asked. Minus Potter, the rest of the team was waiting in the hall. They'd wanted to come in with him, but, like Potter, he couldn't let them take that risk for him. He was the captain. It was his job to look out for them. As she actually had a chance to play beyond school, Weasley especially, couldn't be allowed to do something stupid that might throw her career away before it even started. Before he could answer, the door of the office slammed open. Professor Vector stopped abruptly, clearly not having expected to find them there. The team straightened. She looked at them. They looked at her.

"Did you need something?"

"No, Ma'am," Paden said.

"Very good then." She swept off down the hallway. The moment she was around the corner everyone sagged against the wall.

"Bloody hell," Terrance muttered.

It was another few seconds before anyone said anything. "Are you still captain?" Ginny asked.

"Yes."

"Thank the goddess," she slumped to the floor. She'd have done it if she had to, but she really had been terrified her dream of playing for the Harpies was over before it ever began.

The team stared down at her. "Ginny?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes?"

"Everyone else swears on Merlin. You, Harry and Daphne all swear on the goddess, or Nimue… Why?"

Ginny glanced at all of them. The goddess hadn't told them not to tell, but given the future they feared, Nimue was an ace in the hole Tom didn't need to know about. Of course it probably would have been a good idea not to use her name, in whatever form, from the beginning if they'd wanted it kept secret. She pushed herself up and dusted her skirt off. "Because meeting her left an impression," she said. She held their eyes for another second. "Thank you for sticking by, Harry. I promise, none of us, Nimue included, will forget it… If you'll excuse me, I've got an essay for Flitwick I need to finish." She turned and walked away.

"You know," Paden said, "as pretty as she is, Potter's welcome to her."

Tiffany let out a little huff. "Funny, I was going to say pretty much the same thing about her being welcome to Potter."

"You think they'll drop the ban?" Terrance asked.

"Doubt it," David said.

"How is it one Death Eater walks in this school and suddenly none of the professors can do their job?" Amber demanded.

"You think maybe he was the one who put Potter's name in?" David asked.

Amber shrugged. "Makes sense."

"Those are dangerous words, Payne," Terrance warned.

She turned on him. "Think about it. At least with Snape he'd supposedly turned spy before You-Know-Who was killed. Karkaroff was caught after You-Know-Who was stopped. He didn't claim the Imperious Curse. He just whined and cried that he'd been too scared to say no when You-Know-Who asked him to join and he only got off because he squealed like a stuck pig and named like a dozen other Death Eaters."

"How do you know all that?" Tiffany asked.

"Because my father was one of the prosecuting solicitors in the case. He almost didn't let me come back to school this year because he knew Karkaroff was going to be here."

"Does your father think he would have put Harry's name in?"

"He thinks anyone who was a true Death Eater would do anything to get revenge on Harry for stopping the Dark Lord." The team stood there in silence for few moments, considering what she'd said.

"So what should we do?" David asked.

"What do you mean what should we do? I'm staying as far away from Karkaroff and the rest of those Durmstrang slugs as I can."

"I'm willing to stick my neck out when it's Vector, but I'm not going up against a Death Eater," Terrance said.

"Me either," Paden said. The others murmured agreement.

* * *

Osian Thwaite sat at the table in the library with Cormac MacDougal, Jamison Eldred, Xui Fung and Amanda Dewer. Cormac was a third year and a fellow backup beater on the quidditch team with him. Jamison and Xui were second-years and backup slashers while Amanda was a backup slasher and a first-year. Being the youngest members of the team they tended to do a lot more listening than talking and hadn't said much since learning Harry had been banned from their next match and the twenty-four hours of turmoil that followed. But all of them, along with their friends, had come under Harry's protection from older Slytherins from the pureblood set. "I'll talk to my friends," Amanda said.

"Me too," Cormac said.

"Us too, Jamison and Xui agreed.

"I'd probably be dead if Harry hadn't stopped Roach and his boyfriends from throwing me over the rail last year. The least I can do is keep an eye out." The others nodded.

"See you at practice then," Amanda said.

Cormac nodded. "Later, Mate."

"See you," Osian said.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Hello, Luv," Mrs Tonks said.

Harry glowered at her. It was the day after the third quidditch weekend of the year and Slytherin had fallen to Hufflepuff while he had served his one match ban. His last chance to play against Cedric had been taken from him and he was not in a good mood. The final score had been 500-350 to the Puffs. Admittedly, the score didn't look good, but he would easily have scored more than the 40 points his replacement, Michael, had. If he had been marking Cedric, Ginny would have been free to rack up far more than six goals and a single snitch. Harry figured his presence on the pitch would easily have been worth 200 points to Slytherin on the offensive side of things and that said nothing for what he'd have contributed defensively. Everyone knew the Puffs had dodged a stunner; Cedric had even said as much to him after. The admission had just made Harry angrier.

She smiled calmly. "All right then, let's have it."

"What was the point in getting rid of Snape if the next Death Eater who walks in the place is just going to have everyone letting him get away with the same shit Snape got away with?"

"Did you, or did you not lie to Professor Vector about being pushed into a suit of armor? And do not give me any lies about turning the other cheek. I am not Sirius or Lord Greengrass."

"Fine, I lied. And I had every intention of beating the living hell out of him when I did it. But I never followed through on it. I didn't go looking for that fight. Not once did I look at the map to see if I could catch them alone and you damn well know I could have. And if I'm not allowed to lie about turning the other cheek, don't you give me any bullshit about the teachers not knowing what was going on. That fight happened because they came after us. And thank Nimue they did because at least we were capable of defending ourselves. Anyone else and it would have been like Malfoy and his goons throwing Osian over the fourth floor balcony before I showed up and stopped them."

"You seem to have a rather low opinion of your fellow students' ability to defend themselves."

"THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DEFEND THEMSELVES!" Harry exploded.

"Watch your tone, Harry James Potter."

Harry took a number of deep breaths, trying to calm himself. "Do you have any idea how many people have thanked me for getting rid of them?" he asked quietly.

"Harry—"

"Everyone knew. Mum knew. McGonagall, Vector, Flitwick, Sprout, Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic knew because her bloody damn niece, Susan Bones, told her. You knew. And not one of you did a thing. Just like with Snape, like fucking ostriches, you stuck your heads in the sand and when I finally made a mistake and was forced to defend myself, you punished me. You don't like my tone. Too – Fucking – Bad." He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Congratulations," Ron said dejectedly. Week four of the season had come and gone and with Harry's return Slytherin had returned to the win column with a hard fought 570-470 win over Gryffindor. Ron had improved big time since being forced onto the field for a fallen Oliver Wood the year before.

Ginny ignored his hand and stepped in to hug him. "You played well, Ron."

He awkwardly hugged her back. "Not well enough," he muttered before Ginny released him.

Harry stuck his hand out. "One on one, Keepers don't win that battle very often." The match had turned in the last ten minutes when Harry had gambled and intercepted a Gryffindor pass at midfield. Quaffle in hand he'd been twenty yards clear of a single defender in a blink. The goal and subsequent second snitch of the match over the first Amber had been chasing at the time had allowed Slytherin to eek out the win. "Can't believe you even got your hand on it."

"It's these massive arms," Ginny said. She grabbed Ron's arm and held it aloft. "Born keeper," she said.

Ron shoved her. "Geroff, Ginny." She laughed.

"Seriously," Harry said. You played well."

Ron sighed. "Yeah, well maybe next year, Potter."

"Looking forward to it," Harry said. He slipped his arm around Ginny.

The rest of the team swept into them. "Come on you two," Amber cried.

"Party in the common room!" Terrance added.

"See you, Ron!" Ginny called as they were carried away.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry stepped in to the Room of Requirement, quietly closed the door and waited. "If you ever," his Mum began. She stopped, pressed her lips together angrily and forced herself to take a breath. "How dare you," she began again. "After everything Andi has done for you, for us, how dare you speak to her in that manner."

"I'm sorry, Mum."

"You're damn right, you're sorry," she snapped.

"I said I was sorry," he snapped back.

She glared at him. "Watch your tone, young man."

"It was true and you know it. I'm sorry I hurt her, but it was true."

"And it's also true that you have been told, repeatedly, to stop with these petty rivalries."

"I did stop!"

"I told you—"

"No! You're doing it now too. I stopped, Mum. You know I did. I could have gotten Gregor alone almost any time I wanted since he knocked me into that suit of armor. I didn't. I'm sorry for yelling at Andi the way I did, but I'm not sorry for telling the truth."

She held his eyes. "You're right."

"Thank you."

"You will apologize to Andi."

"Yes, Mum." She opened her arms. Harry stepped to her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you too."

"We failed you, Harry. And once again you paid the price for that failure. I'm sorry too."

He let her go and sat down. She took the chair across from him. "I know you and Andi and Minister Bones couldn't really do anything, not till that night, but why didn't the professors?"

She sighed. "Discipline of students remains at the discretion of their headmaster or mistress. Minerva says she and staff spoke to Karkaroff a number of times. When nothing changed they asked Dumbledore to speak with him. Their hands were tied till they did something so egregious the ministry could get involved."

"I thought Dumbledore had the right to deny entry to anyone he choose. Isn't that how he kept the dementors off the grounds last year?"

"That's not entirely true. Even his decisions can be appealed to the board. And the ministry can step in when a matter gets to be as big as this one did."

Harry sat back with his arms crossed and thought for a bit. "I don't know if I want to come back next year, Mum."

"Let's get you through the tournament and we'll figure out what to do about your education afterwards. All right?" Nothing was said for close to a minute and she just waited him out.

"Do I dare ask about Malfoy?"

She grimaced. "There's no evidence, Harry."

"Why can't they just arrest him and feed him veritaserum?" She said nothing. Harry clenched his jaw. They could accuse him all they wanted but without evidence they couldn't arrest him and they certainly wouldn't be able to feed him veritaserum. "Will Andi be here next week?"

"Harry, you know you can't do anything to Draco, right?"

"It's been two weeks, Mum," he said pointedly.

"I mean it Harry. You can't touch him." Harry pressed his lips together angrily. "Harry," she warned.

He abruptly stood. "Then he better never so much as lay a finger on her." He stalked to the door.

"Harry, stop." He did, but didn't turn back. She stood and crossed to him. Placing her hand on his shoulder she turned him around. Green eyes locked. "I love you."

Harry sighed and moved into her arms. "I love you too, Mum." She crushed him tight. He eventually pushed back. "I'll send Andi a letter."

"Good."

"And I swear, as long as he stays away from Ginny, I won't touch him."

"Acceptable."

Harry pulled her tight again before stepping back. "If I'm not having a lesson, I should go. I've a ton of revision to get done."

"Need any help?" she asked.

Harry thought she sounded hopeful. He slowly grinned. "Yeah, I do." She beamed and pulled him back to the sitting area.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Disillusioned, Fleur followed Daphne and Neville into a storage room deep in the bowels of the castle. The two waited a moment for her to enter before closing the door. Daphne then proceeded to cast a number of locking and silencing charms on it that were far beyond what Fleur would have expected she would be capable of; two of them she hadn't even recognized.

"You can take the charm off now," Neville said. Fleur canceled her Disillusionment Charm and shimmered into view.

"There you are!" Rowena cried, swooping down on her. She embraced the French witch warmly before pushing her back and kissing her on each cheek. Fleur blinked a bit dazedly. It was a standard French greeting, but she hadn't realized she was on such familiar terms with the English witch. Rowena grinned at her. "We're not hiding in here, Fleur. And while I've only had the pleasure of your company a few times, I quite enjoyed it."

Cedric stepped next to Rowena. "Nice Disillusionment Charm."

"Thh–thhank y–you," Fleur said, struggling to get the pronunciation correct.

"Heyyy," Cedric said. "Not bad. Daphne says she's been helping you with your English."

Fleur blushed. "She's improving nicely," Daphne said.

"I vish I could say the same," Viktor said, joining them. "But then my teacher is not so enchanting as you."

Daphne smiled at him. "Hello, Viktor."

He bowed slightly before turning his attention to Fleur. Reaching for her hand he raised it to his lips. "It is good to see you again."

She smiled. "It is good to see y–you too. Y–you are well?"

"Vell enough."

Just then the door opened, admitting Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Luna. "No problems?" Harry asked.

"They're here, aren't they?" Daphne answered.

"But 'ow did you open the door?" Fleur asked.

"We're keyed to the wards," Hermione answered.

"But 'ow do you know zese zings?" Fleur protested.

"That's a long story I'm afraid I can't answer for you right now," Harry said.

"And we're not here for that anyway," Ginny said. She stuck her hand out. "We've yet to be introduced. Ginny Weasley."

Fleur took her hand. "Fleur Delacour."

"Nice to meet you," Ginny said.

Hermione was next. "Hermione Granger." Fleur shook her hand as well. Hermione elbowed Luna. Luna glared at the French witch. "Luna," Hermione said pointedly.

"Oh, fine!" Luna stuck her hand out. "Luna Lovegood. Before you shake my hand you might want to consider I'm a disgusting lesbian and it could be catching."

"LUNA!" Hermione cried.

Luna ignored her. "Well?" she challenged.

Fleur ignored her hand, took her shoulders and pressed a kiss to each cheek. "I am sorry I h–hurt y–you."

"You might apologize to Tabitha as well."

"I h–have."

Luna eyed her. "Very good then, but I shall be watching you."

"I understand."

Luna turned to Hermione. "Happy?"

"And you lectured me on how I treated Ginny and Daphne?"

Luna opened her mouth, stopped, started, stopped, turned back to Fleur and said, "Forgive me. We're trying to start over and I was being petty. I'm sorry."

Fleur smiled. "It is forgiven."

They stood there awkwardly for a few moments. "Well," Daphne said brightly, "shall we get this party started? You brought the food, right?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Of course we brought the food." She pulled a massive basket from her bag and set it on the table.

"Excellent," Neville said. He moved to help her unload it. "I'm starving."

Daphne sighed. "When aren't you starving?"

"It's his fault." He pointed at Harry.

"If you were as fast as you were hungry you might beat me some day," Harry said.

"All ready told you why I'm slow," Neville retorted.

Ginny pulled a glorious chocolate cake from the basket. It was enough to silence everyone for a second. "It is good to know where the kitchens are," she said.

"I think I love you," Daphne said.

"Well, you are sleeping with me."

"Ginevra!"

Half an hour later Harry had his guitar out. He strummed a few notes to make sure it was in tune. "All right, who's first?"

"ME!" Daphne, Hermione, Luna and Ginny cried. Harry nodded at Ginny.

"Of course," the other girls huffed.

"Not fair at all," Luna complained. Ginny stuck her tongue out at her. "Brat," Luna said.

"Maybe, but I'm still first."

"Well hurry up and pick we only have another hour."

"Well?" Harry asked.

Ginny grinned. "Shook Me All Night Long."

"Yes!" Daphne exclaimed. Harry strummed the first chords. Daphne jumped to her feet, pulling Luna up as well. "Come on." She grabbed Fleur. "Everyone up!" Harry rolled into the song proper.

 _"She was a fast machine. She kept her motor clean._

 _She was the best damn woman that I ever seen._

 _She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies"_

Everyone familiar with Harry's antics paused with him. He looked Fleur up and down.

 _"Knocking me out with those Beauxbatons' thighs."_

Fleur gasped. Harry rolled back into the rest of the song. Daphne grabbed Fleur's hand. "He's a flirt," she said. "It's best to fight fire with fire."

Fleur glared at Harry. He winked. She narrowed her eyes. "I am _veela_ ," she warned.

Everyone paused, including Harry. "Maybe dial it down," he said, "just a notch." He went back into the lyrics.

"Wise decision," Fleur said. Ten minutes later, even dialed down, Harry had to admit. Fleur could move. "Zee pelvis. Zee stomach. Zee chest." She demonstrated. Ginny and the other girls mimicked her.

"Oh dear god," Neville said softly.

"Da," Viktor agreed.

"Zat is it," Fleur encouraged. "Zust, 'ow 'ou say?"

"Maybe no more belly dancing," Cedric croaked.

"Undulate?" Rowena asked.

"Oui! Undulate."

Harry's eyes were glued to Ginny as she practiced the movement Fleur was teaching them. Just then she locked eyes with him. Harry swallowed. She smiled wickedly. Harry shuddered. "Even the loch doesn't have that much cold water," he muttered.

"Word," Neville agreed.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Right then," David said, "thoughts?" The last match of the season was a week away and having to replace their second and third best slashers along with a beater and their keeper hadn't gone unnoticed by Durmstrang. Of course they still had Viktor, so while they weren't quite the juggernaut they'd been, they'd still handily won their matches against Beauxbatons and Ravenclaw.

"I think we may have them at beater," Tiffany said.

"I agree," Ginny offered. "Beating is as much about teamwork as slashing and those two just aren't on."

"I think we've got them at slasher too," Paden said. The others just looked at him. "No, hear me out. I know they've got Krum, but from what I've seen we've got them at the other three spots."

"True," Harry said. "Ginny can fly with their number two easily and you two can take their three and four."

"And we've got them at keeper," David said.

"I don't know about that," Tiffany hedged.

"It's at least a draw," Paden said.

"I say we man them up," Terrance said. "Me and Paden will help Potter out by concentrating the bludgers on Krum."

"And flying interference," David said.

"That too," Paden agreed.

"It probably won't be enough to stop him, but if we can keep up with our two, three and four we might be able to give them a match," Tiffany said.

"Who are you calling, two?" Ginny demanded indignantly.

"That would be you, Weasley," Harry taunted.

"Please," she sniffed, "I can outfly you on a wheelbarrow."

Tiffany groaned. "Here we go."

"Save it you two," David said. "Or I'll have you running stairs after we're done flying." Harry winked at Ginny. She stuck her tongue out at him but chose to cease and desist with any further flirting. She really didn't want to run stairs tonight. Especially as she was all caught up on everything and hoped to get Harry up in the clock tower for a bit more than flirting later that night."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry slammed into Viktor. Ginny shot clear of them, snagged the opening quaffle toss, bent low on her broom and flashed for the Durmstrang hoops. She beat everyone, including the Durmstrang keeper and flew the quaffle through the hoops before punting it away. It wasn't sporting but it wasn't illegal either and fifteen extra seconds gone was fifteen seconds gone. Even with four replacement players taking to the sky for Durmstrang it was going to take a superhuman effort for Slytherin to notch a win. Bending every rule that could be bent wouldn't hurt either.

"And Slytherin dusts off an old move by Weasley to notch the first goal of the match," Lee announced. "This is the first time Durmstrang has trailed all year. We'll see if Slytherin can make it stick."

"Booker!" Harry bellowed. With Amber directly above him they angled for the centerline. Across the pitch, Ginny with David below, turned to meet them. Fifty yards from meeting, Harry launched a pass to David. He snagged it and immediately returned it to Amber. The four slashers whipped past each other, Amber at the top, Ginny beneath her, then Harry then David. The few inches separating them stood as testimony to four full years working together and would have done professional teams proud. Amber caught the quaffle and sent it blindly over her shoulder. It fell right into Ginny's hands. She pulled hard for the Durmstrang hoops. As he went past, Harry reached up and smacked the tail of the broom of Durmstrang slasher marking Ginny. He was turned just slightly towards the Slytherin hoops for a second before he could right himself. It was more than enough for Ginny to crash in on the keeper alone and slot the quaffle through the left hoop.

"And that's five goals for Weasley." She's in the Seek now and Slytherin are keeping pace… And Krum has snagged his first snitch of the match. Bit of bad luck there as we miss a chance to see if Weasley has anything for Krum in the Seek. Looks like Durmstrang are going to concede a snitch to Slytherin as Krum returns to the Chase. Score stands at 160–130, but Slytherin can take the lead if Weasley can be quick about the Snitch. And if we've learned anything over the last four years, she usually is. Of course she better be quick about it because Durmstrang are up a man in the chase right now and that man is none other than Viktor Krum."

"TIME!" David bellowed. An instant before Viktor snagged the snitch the whistle blew. Slytherin quickly gathered in their end.

"Nice," Harry said.

"Oh, he's pissed," Paden said. Across the pitch Viktor had angrily tossed his worthless snitch aside before flying down to the bench and grabbing a bottle of water. He chugged from it while glaring up at the Slytherin team.

"Don't give a damn if he is, it saved us a hundred and fifty points."

"So what do you want to run?" Ginny asked.

"You lot remember Island Veela?"

Harry grinned and focused on Tiffany. "You got the arm?" She glared at him.

"Play call is Copper Nimue," David said. The players all piled their hands together. David focused on Ginny. "Make it count."

"Ring it up," she answered.

"Score Slytherin on three."

"One," the team counted. "Two. Score Slytherin!"

The team floated into position. Tiffany took the quaffle while the slashers flashed for the zone line. Harry and Ginny broke left while Amber and David went right as they all pulled around to head back behind the Slytherin hoops. "Copper Nimue!" Amber screamed. Harry pulled up hard into the path of Ginny's marker just as she slammed on the brakes and whipped around for the Durmstrang end. Amber whipped the quaffle as far as she could. Ginny streaked after it. The Durmstrang keeper barreled out from his hoops, trying to intercept. Harry held his breath. It was going to be close. The crowd leapt to their feet as Ginny appeared to be winning the race. The keeper was going to be caught in no man's land. Just before she could snag it Viktor plummeted down from the Seek and punted the quaffle away. The crowd groaned.

"What a play by Krum!" Lee cried. "Stopping a sure seventh goal by Weasley that would have kept her on pace with him. He angles back up into the Seek and it looks like we'll have to wait a bit longer to see them match up in a battle for the snitch."

Harry blasted after the corkscrewing quaffle; outracing two of the three Durmstrang slashers for it. "STAY! STAY! STAY!" he shouted. He snagged the quaffle, sent his broom skidding and whipped a behind the back pass. "GINNY!" David and Amber crashed down on the last Durmstrang slasher, bracketing him so he couldn't track in on Ginny. Paden and Terrance launched the bludgers at Krum. He was forced to roll away. Ginny snagged the pass and whipped her signature behind the back shot through the center hoop. The crowd roared.

"That's seven for Weasley! Durmstrang continue to lead 460–330. Another snitch by Krum will blow things open, but Slytherin are fighting hard and for the first time in the match we'll see if Weasley has anything for Krum in the Seek. I don't know about you lot, but I've been waiting to see this all year.

Ginny warily edged closer to Viktor. Lee and the rest of the school may have been excited to see how she would fare against him, but she was a bit less eager. Even though he'd scored eight goals in a little more than two hours it seemed to her he was a bit bored. To be honest, she almost wondered how he couldn't be. The previous summer he'd played against the best players in the world when he'd led Bulgaria in the world cup. Good as she, Harry, Cedric and the Gryffindor girls were, she knew how good Viktor had to be. After all, she'd played against Charlie and he could still turn her or Harry inside out whenever it suited him. She was a step down and she knew it. Hell, she might be lucky to be only two steps down yet.

Just then Viktor plunged over into a dive. Despite not seeing the snitch herself she chased after. Down they went. He started a spin around her. Ginny grit her teeth and followed. She might not be able to stop him scoring, and unless he made a mistake she most likely couldn't beat him to the snitch, but she hadn't lost a feint war since making the team her first year and she wasn't about to now. But then, as they spun around, while his back was to it, out of the corner of her eye she saw a glint of gold in the distance. Without a thought she ripped her broom out of the corkscrewing dive and tore after it. She pressed down on her broom, trying to merge it into her body as she angled to squeeze just one more knot out of it.

"And she's got it! Weasley's beaten Krum to the snitch. Somehow, in the middle of Krum trying to Wronskie her, she sees the snitch half way across the pitch, pulls out of the feint and beats him to it. What a bit of flying by Weasley. Slytherin surge into the lead 460–490. Krum slams into Weasley's shoulder, but she ignores him and dives back into the Chase. Krum remains in the Seek and with his next catch worth two hundred points Durmstrang can retake the lead again, but one thing's for certain, he won't try and Wronskie her again."

"Ginny!" David bellowed and launched a full field pass at her.

"Sweet Merlin!" Lee announced. "Inside of five seconds from having just caught the snitch, Akers hits Weasley with a bomb of a pass and faster than I can even say it, she's slotted her eighth goal of the match. She's back in the Seek and say what you will about Slytherin's penchant to bend the rules but you can't argue they can play the game… Wow, just wow."

Unfortunately for Slytherin, that was as good as it got. Ginny's surprise snitch against Viktor only served to light the very fire under the Bulgarian phenom Ginny had thought missing. He was all business when she flew up into the Seek again and inside of fifteen minutes he'd beaten her to the snitch, dropped back into the Chase for his ninth goal of the match and then beaten her to the snitch again for his fifth catch of the golden ball before she managed her fourth. He'd continued to dominate the rest of the match, shutting her down completely while forcing Slytherin to go to Harry, David and Amber. Her teammates had responded, each getting a snitch themselves, but it hadn't been anywhere near enough. Viktor had even destroyed Harry in the Seek, with Harry not getting his snitch till after Viktor had caught his sixth and dropped back into the Chase in search of an eleventh goal. Like Amber and David's, Harry's snitch was uncontested. The final score came in at a staggering 1280 for Durmstrang against Slytherin's 890.

Durmstrang were champions of the Triwizard Quidditch Cup with a record of 5-0. Despite having lost to Slytherin, Beauxbatons had come second at 4-1 while Slytherin were third at 3-2. The Lions and Puffs were both 2-3 with Gryffindor winning the tiebreaker between them by virtue of a 510-500 win over the Badgers. Ravenclaw had come last at 0-5.

Harry came out of the showers to find David, still in all his gear, sitting in front of his locker. It hit Harry then that he'd never play in a match with him again. Tiffany also wouldn't ever suit up to play an official match again. They'd both been on the team with him from the beginning, David as a starter and Tiffany as a backup and then a starter after Marcus graduated. They'd both been forged under Marcus' hand. Everyone he'd ever played an official match with had cut their teeth with his first captain. Next year would be the first where that wasn't the case. Standing there watching David come to terms with the end of his quidditch career, for the first time since his name had come out of the Goblet, Harry felt like he wasn't ready to be done with this yet. David glanced up and saw him standing there.

"All right?" Harry asked.

David shrugged. "Hard to believe it's over."

Harry moved over and sat down beside him. "It's been something else, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," David agreed quietly. He was silent for a second or two. "Never thought I'd get a chance to play in a match with someone like Krum. Highlight of my life right there."

"You and me both," Harry answered.

They fell silent again. "Only one job left," David said.

"Sorry?"

"Captain for next year."

Harry nodded, thinking of the three older players on the team who would be returning next year. "Well, all three of them would make good captains."

"Yeah, they would," David agreed. "But I'm recommending you."

Startled, Harry turned to him. "What?"

"You heard me," David answered, holding his gaze.

"Why?"

"Cause you're Marcus."

Harry frowned. "Do me a favor."

"I won't recommend Weasley over you."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's about the team, not her and eventually playing for the Harpies."

"I'll turn it down."

"That's your decision. Mine is for the team." David stood and started pulling his gear off. "But before you do, ask yourself, do you really think she'll appreciate getting it that way."

* * *

"You think he's not coming?" Neville asked.

"Maybe he couldn't get away," Harry said.

"Probably having a party," Ginny said. "They did slaughter us."

"Wasn't in a very good mood for it," Harry muttered. Just then the door opened and closed. A second later Viktor shimmered into view. He stalked across the room and stopped in front of Ginny. She didn't back away as he towered over her.

A second later he looped an arm around her shoulder. "That vos good."

"It was luck."

"Da," he agreed. "But it vos still good." He focused on Harry. "You are both good. You as well, my friend."

"Not good enough," Cedric said.

Viktor grinned. "No."

"Seriously," Harry asked. "How did you get so good?"

Viktor shrugged. "Practice."

"We practice too, Mate," Cedric said.

"Practice more," Viktor countered.

"Enough quidditch," Daphne cried. "I am sick to death of quidditch and don't want to hear another word about it tonight."

"AMEN!" Hermione, Luna, Neville, Fleur and Rowena cried.

Twenty minutes later Hermione sat down next to Fleur. "You all right?" she asked in French.

Fleur glanced at her. "Yes."

Hermione followed her gaze to Harry and Ginny. Ginny's CD player was going and the two of them were gently swaying back and forth. "I used to be so jealous of her." Fleur turned to Hermione. "She took him away from me."

Fleur frowned. "But—"

"Not like that. Harry's my brother. We met before we started Hogwarts. I had never had a friend in my life before that day. From the time we met till we started school we never spent more than three days apart." She gave a little huff. "And that was only because we blew up the picnic table with the chemistry set I gave him and we were forbidden to see each other."

"It is like potions, yes?"

"Yes. Anyway, Harry knew about magic and he figured out I was a witch. We had all these plans and dreams for when we got to Hogwarts. Then, on the train, he met Ginny." She snapped her fingers. "Just that fast I was second. I didn't really understand it at first. He didn't either. Once I figured it out though, well, Ginny and I, we've had a rocky relationship."

"You would not know it to see you with each other."

"We've grown up. And I've learned that just like my time being the most important person in his life had come to an end, so had his time as the most important person in mine."

"You truly love her, don't you?"

"I do."

"You are lucky, to have such friends."

"I consider you a friend too, Fleur."

"But not like them."

"That doesn't mean you can't be."

"I see very little room for others between you. Even Cedric and Rowena are outside you."

"They are," Hermione agreed. "But that doesn't mean there isn't room for others. Harry especially seems to have room in his heart for others. Though I will say he does have a propensity to collecting sisters."

"And that does not bother, Ginny?"

"To make a long story short, it has in the past, but not since they figured things out."

Fleur studied them a second. "He collects sisters. Whores throw themselves at him. She does not bat an eye. I would kill to find a man like her."

"I thought you and Viktor were getting on well?"

"It is good for now."

"For now?"

"There is only one man here Viktor considers to be a worthy rival. The less Harry hates me, the more Viktor becomes jealous of him. We will not survive outside of this little world."

"I–I'm sorry."

Fleur shrugged. "It is what it is… I sometimes wonder though, is it her, or is it him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it something in her that allows her to trust him, or is it something in him that allows her to trust him?"

Hermione considered. "Maybe it's both of them."

"Perhaps," Fleur agreed. She focused on Hermione. "Your French is very good by the way. Much better than my English."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you. My mother is French so I grew up with it. And you're English is quite good. You've improved dramatically since the year started."

Fleur smiled. "Thank you." She glanced up and noticed Luna eyeing them. "I think, perhaps, you should go spend some time with your girlfriend."

Hermione looked up. Luna was sitting on a couch next to Viktor, glaring icy daggers at Fleur. She sighed and stood. "Excuse me."

"Of course."

Hermione walked over to the couch where Luna was sitting with Viktor. "Trade?"

Viktor stood. "Da."

Hermione sat down beside Luna. "So how long are you going to be mad at me?"

"I'm not mad."

"Jealous then."

"I wasn't the one drooling over her."

"I wasn't drooling over her."

"You did." Luna crossed her arms angrily.

Hermione scowled at her. "This conversation is making me far more receptive to Rowena's assertion Fleur is too pretty for anyone to ever truly be her friend."

"Excuse me?"

"You're jealous. Admittedly, I did drool over her. But not anymore. And even if I was, she is not interested. She is as straight as I am lesbian. If you want to be angry with me, fine. But at least admit you are being an utter twit to her."

Luna crossed her legs and bounced the upper one irritatedly. It was a sure sign she knew she was losing the argument. "What were you talking about?"

Hermione waited half a second before answering. "Harry and Ginny and how jealous she was that Ginny trusted Harry implicitly." Hermione arched a brow when Luna just stared back at her.

Luna sagged. "I'm sorry."

Hermione pulled Luna into her side. "Thank you," she said.

Luna cuddled in next to her. "I'm trying," she whispered. "I just… it's like she's a female version of Ronald."

Hermione froze. "That," she said slowly, "was a horrible visual, Love."

Luna snickered. "Sorry."

"And not to be a pain, but he's been more than bearable this year."

"I can only get over the visceral reaction to strangle one person at a time, Hermione. Don't ask me for more than that."

Hermione laughed softly. "All right, Love."

* * *

Author's notes:

And again, we've got Shook Me All Night Long, by AC/DC

Bet none of you saw them becoming friendly with Fleur.

Question; I'm toying with the idea of Ginny eventually coming to find she's a parslemouth. And giving her a snake familiar. Thoughts?


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Notes:

If I didn't respond to your review last chapter, I'm sorry. I've been traveling a lot without access to good internet connections.

Standard Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. That you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1 Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter.

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER XX**

 **Five Second Warnings**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry caught movement out of the corner of his eye and threw himself at Daphne, taking her to the ground with him. A flash of red streaked over them and impacted the wall across the street. Pulling her back up the two raced for cover into the nearest building. Spell-fire exploded against the ground all around their feet. He shoved her through the door and slammed it shut.

"All right?" she asked, moving to peer out the window.

Harry barricaded the door before giving himself the once over. "Fine. See anyone?"

"No."

"Good." He cast a number of charms and traps on the door in case someone tried coming in after them. "Come on." He dashed up the five flights of stairs to the roof and she hurried to follow." He paused for a second before opening the door to the roof.

"It's the tallest building in the village," she said.

"Right," Harry said. No one would be higher than them, making it safe to exit. He opened the door. Making sure to keep low they edged to the side of the building. Cautiously he peered over the ledge. A hail of spells flew at him. "Protego!" he cried and dove to the side. He rolled to his knees and pinned himself to the wall. Feeling his mirror vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out. "Trapped on the roof of Zonkos," he said.

"We're pinned down in Gladrags," Hermione said.

"Madame Puddifoots," Ginny whispered.

"You're in Puddifoots with my boyfriend?" Daphne exclaimed.

"Seeing he's out cold, you don't have to worry about me snogging him," Ginny retorted.

"ZONKO'S IS ON FIRE." Mr Granger's amplified voice boomed. "FIRST FLOOR IS ENGULFED. TWO MINUTES TO ESCAPE OR YOU'RE DEAD."

"Gotta go," Harry said. He glanced at Daphne.

"Rules were, no apparating," she said, answering the implied question.

He pointed behind her. She turned. Just like the real Zonkos in Hogsmeade, there was a giant water tank on the roof of the building.

"It'll just sit on the roof," she said.

"Not if we blast a hole or two in it."

Daphne pointed her wand at the roof. "Defodio Maxima!" she cried. A foot wide hole was blasted in the roof.

"Move," Harry said. Daphne backed up and he trained his wand on the roof. "Defodio Maxima!" he snarled. The whole building shook with the force of the spell and the hole it blasted was, well, it was massive. The spell was designed to bore through solid stone, a bit of wood and shingles were little more than paper to it. Especially when Harry was the one casting. She peered over the edge. His spell had smashed a three-foot hole through the next floor down as well.

"Show off," she said. Harry pointed his wand down and blasted a hole through the next two floors. There was a sudden groaning and crack from somewhere in the remaining roof. Harry looked at Daphne sharply. "Oops," he said.

"Quick, blast the water tank." Harry aimed his wand at the tank and let loose. The side of the tank imploded and a wave of water spilled across the roof and down the holes they'd created.

"That should at least buy us a way out," Daphne said.

"Better yet it bought us a diversion," Harry said.

"What?" she asked.

"Come on," he said. He started to run but she caught his arm.

"Are you insane?" she demanded, her eyes wild.

"We can make it."

"No we can't!"

"It's only like twelve feet to the next building."

"I can't jump twelve feet!"

He pried his arm from her fingers. "You can if I levitate you."

"Harry!"

"See you on the other side," he said. He took off as fast as he could and leapt. He hit and rolled and turned back. Daphne was standing at the edge of the higher roof staring at him in disbelief. He waved cheekily. She disappeared and he thought she might have decided she wasn't coming when she was suddenly flying across the open space between the buildings. Harry trained his wand on her. She was going to make it just fine but he caught her with a levitation charm to make sure she didn't land wrong. She was white as a sheet when he set her down.

"I hate you."

Harry grinned maniacally. "You think you hate me now, just wait." Without waiting for a response he ran for the edge of the roof and jumped.

"Harry!" she shrieked. They were still four stories up and he hadn't been running towards the next building.

Harry flipped over and did a half twist in the air. He spotted Tonks and Remus sheltered behind a pushcart and unleashed two stunners at them before pointing his wand at the ground and crying, "Repulso!" His plummet down slowed to barely that of having jumped off a chair. He landed in a crouch and dashed for cover. "Clear!" he shouted. Seconds later Daphne hurtled off the roof. Harry caught her with a levitation charm again and lowered her gently to the ground. She raced to join him in the entryway he'd taken cover in. She slumped against the wall. Harry smirked at her.

"I'm going to kill you."

"You could have just taken the stairs."

"There could have been hostiles in there."

"Knew you'd see things my way." He pulled his mirror from his pocket. "We're out safely. Tonks and Remus secured." No one answered but the record function would allow the others to hear their situation when they had a chance to answer their own mirrors. Shoving the mirror back in his pocket he could hear shouting and the sounds of spell-fire off in the distance. Daphne knocked him on the head with her wand; hard. "That hurt!" he protested.

"Quiet," she snapped. She disillusioned herself, grabbed his hand and pulled him over to Remus and Tonks' inert forms where she revived them.

"Errgh," Tonks groaned. She slowly sat up. "The fuck was that?"

"That was us taking you out," Harry said. With his voice as a guide, Tonks managed to focus on their blurred forms

"And this is us securing you," Daphne said.

Tonks flopped back down on the ground. "Kid fucking hits hard," she complained.

"Agreed," Remus said and laid back down as well.

Across the village Ginny and Neville were sitting in a replica of Madam Puddifoots. The six of them had been randomly paired for the day and given a schedule to follow that had each pair spending five to ten minutes in various shops before moving on to the next place on their list. They'd all been supposed to meet at Madam Puddifoots no later than half an hour from the time they'd started.

The scenario was pretty much standard. Though sometimes they started at Madam Puddifoots and went from there. Variations had them wandering the village alone, or, like today, in pairs. There had been groups of three, all six together, and once, four of them together while Luna and Neville had been off in a pair; it varied each week. And the attack could come at any time. Usually it was within the first twenty minutes, but not always. Sometimes they'd all joined up and sometimes they hadn't. Nothing they did ever seemed to have an affect on when it came. They were all just supposed to act randomly within the schedule they were given and in today's case she and Neville had decided to spend as short a time as possible in each of the three shops on their list in order to arrive at Madam Puddifoots as soon as possible. It had made it likely they'd be there when the attack occurred but wasn't a guarantee.

As luck would have it though, that's where they'd been when the first spell came flying from what she'd thought was a dummy occupying the table across from them. She'd gotten a shield up in time to block Bill's spell but bad luck had deflected it straight into Neville's face. She'd traded spells with her brother for a few seconds but then more of the _dummies_ revealed themselves as Lord Greengrass and Sirius and joined Bill in attacking her. Ginny upended the table and ducked behind it. She tapped her wand to the table, transfiguring it to stone just as the avalanche of spells shoved it back and knocked her on her bum. "Reducto!" she snarled, blasting a hole in the wall into the kitchen. She squirmed through the hole, grabbed Neville and tugged him through. He was much bigger than her though and wouldn't fit.

"She's going through the wall!"

"After her!"

Ginny rapped Neville on the head, disillusioning him, turned and aimed at the door from the tearoom to the kitchen. "Stupefy!" Sirius was blasted in the chest and sent flying back into her brother and Lord Greengrass. She flicked her wand at a large table and floated it across to barricade the door. No sooner had she managed to transfigure the table to stone when something slammed into the door. It didn't budge even an inch.

"Bloody hell!" Bill bellowed.

"The alley!" Lord Greengrass cried.

Ginny waited, listening for a few seconds before disillusioning herself and carefully slipping back through the hole she'd blasted in the wall. She felt her mirror vibrate and pulled it from her pocket. "Trapped on the roof of Zonkos," Harry was saying when she activated it.

"We're pinned down in Gladrags," Hermione said.

"Madame Puddifoots," Ginny whispered.

"You're in Puddifoots with my boyfriend?" Daphne exclaimed.

"Seeing he's out cold, you don't have to worry about me snogging him," Ginny retorted.

"ZONKO'S IS ON FIRE." Mr Granger's amplified voice boomed. "FIRST FLOOR IS ENGULFED. TWO MINUTES TO ESCAPE OR YOU'RE DEAD."

Ginny shut the mirror down. She'd need to save herself and Neville before she could even think about helping the others. She cautiously poked her head up. Even months into this training it never ceased to amaze her how little time it took to destroy a place. She'd cast fewer than a dozen offensive spells and the place was a disaster. That said nothing for the damage to the wall behind her and the table she and Neville had been at. Figuring her brother and Daphne's father thought they'd escaped out the back into the alley she cancelled the disillusionment spells on herself and Neville. She then silenced him before trying to revive him. Silenced, Neville's groan wouldn't give them away if someone came back. It took casting Enervate twice to get a response from him. Even deflected, Bill's stunners were a stiff whack. She put her hand over his mouth. "Shush." He dazedly focused on her. "Ok?" He took a second to take stock before slowly nodding. "Can you sit up?" He nodded again and she helped lever him up. He weaved unsteadily for a second before pointing to his mouth and miming talking. She quickly canceled the silencing spell.

"Wand?" he asked.

"Accio Neville's wand," she hissed. It zipped out from under a pile of rubble into her hand. She snagged it and handed it to him. "Let them know were moving for Gringotts." He nodded and dug his mirror from his pocket.

She slipped out from behind the upended table and quickly found Sirius where he'd fallen. She silenced him before reviving him as well. "Consider yourself secured," she hissed when he blinked his eyes open. He flopped an arm over his eyes and flipped her the bird with the other. Ginny ignored him and moved back to Neville.

"Tonks and Remus are out," he reported. "That's three down with four left.

She nodded. "Ready?"

"No." But with her help he struggled to his feet anyway. He weaved unsteadily and she pulled his arm around her shoulders. "Good," he said. They moved to the door. "Better disillusion us again."

She quickly did so. "Let's go."

Hermione and Luna were in Karlie's Curios when the dummy impersonating Karlie morphed into Mrs Tonks and started firing on them. Luna saw her moving and threw herself at Hermione, tackling her to the floor. "Protego!" Hermione cried, blindly throwing up a shield as they rolled across the ground. Luna grabbed Hermione and dragged her behind a shelf while Hermione was still casting spells at their attacker. Just then the other _patron_ in the shop moved. Luna swept her legs, sending Daphne's mother crashing to the floor. Hermione spun. "Stupefy!" Lady Greengrass slumped to the floor.

The two girls moved to opposite ends of the isle, trying to bracket Mrs Tonks. Between the two of them attacking from opposite directions, Mrs Tonks quickly fell to a stunner from Luna. Before they could secure them though Bill and Lord Greengrass burst in through the door. Hermione toppled the shelf at them and raced for Luna. Grabbing her hand she dragged her into the back room. Luna slammed the door shut as they went past and cast a locking charm at it. It was blasted off its hinges at the same instant Hermione blasted the back door open. The two girls burst into the alley. "The dumpster!" Luna cried.

Hermione quickly summoned it and sent it crashing to block the broken doorway. "Come on!" She grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her down the alley. The two ducked around the corner just as the dumpster was sent flying into the building across the alley. "Up there!" Luna hissed. Hermione jumped, grabbed the downspout and quickly climbed to the first level of the fire escape scaffolding. "Go. Go. Go." Luna urged scrambling after her. The two dove in the window just as Bill raced around the corner.

He slid to a stop and scanned the alley. A wave of his wand sent a grey mist out in front of him. It settled on the ground, building and various items strewn about. Wherever Luna and Hermione had stepped or touched the mist turned blue. "They went up the fire escape!" he shouted. "Go back to the street." Daphne's parents and Mrs Tonks raced back through what was left of Karlie's Curios. Bill blasted out the back door and ran into the building.

Hermione crashed to a stop halfway down the stairs. "Go back!" she hissed. Luna immediately turned and pounded back up the stairs. She reached the landing and cast a charm up the next flight, making it sound like feet were continuing to pound up and ducked back into the room they'd entered from the fire escape. Hermione followed her. They ducked behind the door an instant before Bill appeared at the base of the stairs. Anders, Adrianna and Andromeda joined him a second later.

"Andi go back and make sure they don't go out a window to the street. "Adrianna, go in the alley so they don't go back down the fire escape." The two women quickly moved to do as he ordered. "Shields," Bill said, starting up. Anders raised a shield and followed him.

Hermione stopped halfway out the window to the fire escape. "Go!" Luna hissed. "Better one than two." The two scrambled onto the fire escape and flattened themselves on either side of the window.

"I'll take whomever comes in the alley," Hermione said. "You stop them coming out the window." She'd barely finished speaking when Daphne's mother moved into the alley. "Stupefy!" Hermione hissed.

Luna reached over, pointed her wand in the window and blindly sent half a dozen stunners into the room. The response was two-dozen spells impacting the other side of the wall and flying through the window. "GO!" Luna screamed.

Hermione was already dangling from the scaffolding. She let go, hit the ground and immediately launched a quick series of three stunners back up at the window. Luna hit the ground and they took off running down the alley with Bill and Daphne's father clambering down the fire escape after them.

Harry and Daphne had just reached the corner of First Street and High Street when Mrs Tonks ran out the door of the house next to Karlie's Curios. With barely a thought they both stunned her. She dropped and they quickly moved to take cover. "Sounds like a hell of a battle in there," Harry said.

"Think she was making sure no one snuck out?" Daphne asked.

"They're in the alley, Andi," Bill's voice came out of the building. "Heading for Gringotts."

"Get her wand!" Harry ordered and ran. Daphne raced to secure Mrs Tonks. Harry slid around the corner just as Hermione and Luna tore out of the alley. Harry skidded to a stop and raised his wand. Bill, Mr Greengrass, with Mrs Greengrass, quite the worse for wear from being stunned and the twice revived, stumbling after them, raced out into the street. "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" he barked. He caught Bill and Daphne's father in the back, dropping them; but Lady Greengrass stumbled and fell and his spell flew harmlessly over her head. He raced up and stepped on her hand. "Yield?"

She collapsed on her back. "Yield." Harry quickly ran over to bind both Bill and Lord Greengrass.

"EXERCISE IS OVER," Mr Granger's voice boomed. HOSTILES ARE ALL DOWN AND SECURED," he paused for a second. "AND ALL THE GOOD GUYS ARE ALIVE."

There was a moment of silence before Harry jumped up. "YES!" he bellowed joyously.

Half an hour later the group had gone over the exercise and Mr Granger had given his critique. "So what's up for next week?" Harry asked.

Mr Granger took a breath. "Well, so far everyone's told me that Death Eaters really have no strategy to speak of. They don't look after each other. Beyond the first few moments of a battle they don't work together. They basically rely on chaos and fear and everyone running away from them. Tonight you saw what happens when people actually fight back and do so with even a small bit of thought. The DEs were chaos, you lot were organized chaos. Ginny, creating an exit where there wasn't one was smart. Keeping your ears open and tricking them into thinking you'd left when you hadn't was smarter. Hermione, Luna, you two kept your ears open and adjusted on the fly. When you were trapped you went after your opponent's weakest link. Harry, Daphne," he shook his head, "that stunt you pulled, jumping four stories to the ground, that was inspired insanity."

"I'd just call it insanity and leave it at that," Daphne muttered.

"You followed me," Harry said.

"I had you to catch me. What on earth made you think you could use a Repulsion Charm like that?"

Harry shrugged. "Just came to me."

"And what if it hadn't worked?"

Harry smirked. "But it did."

Daphne rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Idiot." Harry winked at her.

"Ahem," Mr Granger cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Sir," Daphne said quickly. "You were saying?"

"My point was, that I think it's time for your opponents to start showing some intelligence."

The six friends exchanged looks. "Greaaat," Ginny said sarcastically, "because we've done so well against _idiots_ before this."

"It was nice not having a headache after training for once," Hermione agreed.

"Speak for yourself," Neville muttered. Harry snickered. Neville flipped him off.

"All right," Mr Granger said. "I think that's enough for tonight. Let's have some hugs and you can head out."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"I'll go look," Harry said. He stood from the table he and his friends were at in the library. It was the night before Valentine's and the six were desperately trying to get their work done so they could have Valentine's evening free."

"I'll come with you," Ginny said.

Daphne tugged her down. "I'll go. If we let you, the two of you will end up snogging in the stacks somewhere and it'll be hours before you come back."

"We will not!" Ginny protested. The others all gave her looks. Ginny slumped in her seat. "Fine," she sighed.

Daphne tugged Harry along. Harry mouthed later at Ginny before allowing himself to be pulled away.

"I saw that, Harry," Luna said.

"Jealous much," Ginny retorted.

"Not particularly," Luna countered. "I'd just like to get this done so all of us might have time for a snog as opposed to just the two of you getting one."

"Luna," Hermione hissed.

"Am I wrong?" she demanded.

Daphne pulled Harry around a stack so he didn't catch Hermione's response. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He batted her hand away. Some twenty minutes later Harry was flipping through a worn old tome when Daphne asked. "So are you going to do it?"

Harry fidgeted for a second. "I'm not sure."

She turned to him. "Why not?"

Harry shrugged. "Because."

She put her hand on his shoulder and turned him. "She's a wolf, Harry," she whispered. "She's made her choice."

Harry considered for a moment. Everyone knew Ginny had completed her animagus training, but the two had yet to tell the others of their success with the Patronus Charm. "I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

"It's a common occurrence."

"Right then, I'm doing it."

"Good." She turned back to the tome and flipped the page. Harry leaned in to read it with her.

"Thanks, Daph."

"You're welcome, Harry."

About a minute later he asked. "You doing all right?" She stiffened. "I'm sorry," Harry said. She took a slow breath. Harry placed his hand on hers. "Daph?"

"Sometimes," she croaked, "I'll be going along and suddenly realize it's been a day since I've even thought about her."

Harry took a slow breath. "Yeah."

"It helps, knowing you haven't forgotten."

Harry squeezed her hand. "Sister," he said.

Just then Cho Chang came around the corner. She stopped, noting Harry's hand on Daphne's. Daphne tried to pull back but Harry held tight while never taking his eyes from Cho. Wordlessly she returned a tome to the shelves and left. "Why didn't you let go?" Daphne hissed.

"Because we have nothing to hide."

"This is going to be all over the school before breakfast. You realize that, don't you?" She closed the tome they'd been looking through, placed it back on the shelf and grabbed their notes. "Come on. We can at least warn them we're cheating on them."

Ten minutes later the two had rejoined the others and told them about Cho. "Well," Luna said, "it'll be nice it isn't me for a while, and it was your turn after all."

"I've just spent the last week secretly cheating on Neville with Hermione. How is it my turn?" Daphne protested.

"Harry's been cheating with me for the last month. I'd say that makes it your turn."

"What about Hermione. When does she get a turn?"

"Ergh," Harry and Hermione said together.

"That's just ghastly," Hermione added.

"Rather kiss Neville," Harry said.

"Excuse me?" Hermione demanded. Ginny snickered.

"You stay away from me, Potter," Neville said.

"With a ten foot pole," Harry said.

Hermione kicked him. "Excuse me?"

"Ow," Harry complained. "You're the one who said it'd be ghastly."

"Well that's because I'd be kissing you. I can't imagine how Ginny can stand it."

"Back at you, Herms."

"Don't call me that," she growled.

"Or what?"

"Or you'll find out."

"Scared," Harry retorted. "Shivers and everything."

Neville closed his book. "And it looks like we're done for the night."

Luna snapped hers shut as well. "About time." She shoved her books in her bag. "I call the north balcony."

"West," Neville blurted.

"Crud," Ginny muttered.

Fifteen minutes later Harry was sat in the large opening on the east side of the clock tower. It wasn't really a balcony at all, but it allowed him to sit just like he did in the loft back home, his back to the wall and a leg dangling out the opening. Sure it was a bit longer drop to the roof of the entry hall below, but heights didn't bother him. More importantly, they didn't bother Ginny. She was currently sat in front of him, her back to his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. "How long before they realize this is the spot we want?" he asked. Her only answer was to raise their clasped hands and press a soft kiss on the inside of his palm.

"Always," he whispered.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Sure enough, by the next morning the whole school was talking about Daphne and Harry. Somehow they'd gone from being caught holding hands to Ginny having walked in on them in the shower together after quidditch. Which was just stupid when quidditch was done for the year and Harry hadn't been on his broom in almost two full weeks.

"How do you stand it?" Rowena asked at breakfast.

"Trust," Ginny answered. "Harry would never do that to me. What's more, Daphne wouldn't. Nor would Luna or Hermione."

"Thank you, Ginevra," Daphne said.

"Trust is fine," Rowena said. "It doesn't stop what people are saying though."

"People have talked about me, Harry, Ginny and Luna since our first day," Hermione said. "Neville and Daphne have been getting it since they became friends with us. You get used to it." Further conversation was halted by the arrival of the morning post. Being it was Valentines, the next few minutes were bedlam with owls coming and going.

"Who would have sent me something?" Xui asked.

"I've no idea," Anwen said. She, Gwyneth, Jessica and Veronica were all holding small boxes wrapped with shiny red paper.

"Maybe you've got secret admirers," Harry said. The girls focused on him.

"Did you?" Veronica asked.

Harry held his hands up. "Don't look at me. I've got a girlfriend." He grinned and winked.

Almost as one the girls tore the paper from their gifts to reveal boxes of chocolate pralines from Honeydukes. Anwen let out a squeal of delight and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Harry!" The other girls all hugged him as well.

Harry laughed and returned their hugs. "I don't know what you're hugging me for," he said, continuing to feign innocence.

Xui stuck her tongue out at him. Anwen bit into a chocolate. "So good," she moaned.

"All I can say is, my secret admirer can buy me chocolates any time he likes," Gwyneth said.

"Could be a girl," Ginny said.

Gwyneth shrugged. "Her too then."

Harry chuckled. "Smart girl, that one."

"You got that right," Gwyneth agreed. The bell rang, signaling they had ten minutes to get to class. The five second-years jumped up. Harry and the others stood as well. He shouldered Ginny's bag and she took his hand. In the entry hall the five second-years split off for transfiguration while Hermione, Luna and Neville headed for potions.

"See you at lunch," Hermione said.

"Sounds good," Ginny agreed.

"Thank you, Harry," the five second-years chorused.

"Have a good day," he called.

"Sometimes, Harry," Daphne said, "you do something that makes me forget what an utter prat you are."

Harry raised Ginny's hand and kissed it. "No idea what you're talking about, Daph."

* * *

"Thank you, Harry," Luna said. Lunch had come and Harry's stationary sets for Hermione, Luna, Daphne and Rowena had just been delivered. There was one for Fleur as well, but it had been given to her away from prying eyes.

"Yes, thank you, Harry," Daphne said.

"You're welcompha." Harry turned just as she leaned over to kiss his cheek and instead got her lips on his. For exactly two nanoseconds they froze before springing apart. "Argh!" Harry cried. Daphne just sat, her hand covering her mouth in disbelief. Harry wiped his lips disgustedly. "I'm not even in the fucking toilet!"

Horrified, Daphne's eyes shifted to Ginny. She had been in the process of drinking when it happened and was frozen in place. "Ginny, I swear—"

Ginny spewed milk, covering Harry and Daphne. "Ergh!" they cried.

"Your face," Ginny gasped, sliding to the floor.

Luna lost it the second Ginny spewed milk all over Harry and Daphne. "Brilliant," she gasped, sliding to the floor with Ginny.

Hermione looked up just in time to see what happened. The inkbottle she was examining slipped from her fingers and went clattering to the floor. In the time between the kiss and Ginny spewing milk over Harry and Daphne she relived the nearly three and a half years since _her_ accidental kiss with Harry. It wasn't a particularly fun experience. "Thank Nimue," she gasped when she realized Ginny wasn't mad.

Neville froze mid bite on a chicken leg. He swallowed, smacked his lips, said, "Not sure that was the best way to go about getting the rumors to stop," and went back to eating.

"Shut up, Longbottom," Harry retorted.

"You're the one who just kissed my girl."

"I'm going to kiss you in a second," Harry threatened. Hermione snickered.

"Mate, you can kiss my girl if you like, but you kiss me and I'll pound you."

"Neville!" Daphne cried.

"Seriously," Harry muttered, "new rule. Anytime one of you wants to kiss my cheek it's now required you announce your intentions followed by a five second delay to confirm I've heard and won't be getting your tongue down my throat."

"My tongue was not down your throat!" Daphne shrieked.

"Thank the goddess for that. Did you even brush this morning?" Daphne's mouth dropped. "Like, really," Harry said. "You might wanna add mouth wash as well." Daphne grabbed her plate and dumped it on his head. Hermione and Neville snorted and slid to the floor with Ginny and Luna. Shocked silent, Harry stared back at Daphne. She glared at him; daring him to say anything at all. His eyes moved to his plate.

"Don't you even," she warned.

Harry cracked a grin before nonchalantly reaching up and plucking a piece of fish from his hair. He tossed it on the table. "How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like fish?"

She smirked. "Be glad it wasn't the bouillabaisse." She pointed her wand at him. "Evanesco," she said. She then got herself as well

"I'm still going to make you pay for that."

"You can try."

"So you like the set?" Harry asked.

Daphne reached for a new piece of fish from the serving platter. "It's lovely, thank you." She took a bite, chewed and swallowed. "I'm going to kiss your cheek now."

Harry held his hand up, closing his fingers into a fist one by one. "Clear." Daphne leaned over and kissed his cheek. "See how easy that is?" He glanced at the rest of the group sitting around them. "What?"

"You lot are insane," Rowena said. "You know that, right?"

Daphne looked under the table. Her other four best friends were still madly giggling. She sighed. "Well, at least five of us are."

"Oi!" Harry complained.

* * *

"Well yeah. But Weasley's so poor they fight over the big chunks when one of them vomits, of course she's willing to whore herself out. But Greengrass might have more money that any of us. What does she get out of it? And why would she put up with him carrying on with Weasley? I mean she's poor. She has no title. She isn't even 80th percentile. Harry, Ginny and Daphne stopped short on coming around the corner – on their way to the library for their free period – confronted with the entirety of the worst of Slytherin's fourth-year students. Theodore smirked, but it was Pansy who spoke up.

"Well if it isn't the whore in question. Come on, Greengrass, tell us what he's giving you that you let him cavort around with the pauper like that."

Before Daphne could answer, Ginny stepped into Draco's space. He sneered down at her. "That's rich, Parkinson," Ginny taunted, focused on Draco, "coming from you. But then, how could you possibly be expected to know when I doubt even Draco has a clue what Daddy has in store for him… Do you, Draco?"

"What are you talking about Weasley?" Pansy demanded. And get away from my boyfriend; before you give him whatever disease you're carrying.

Ginny ignored her, keeping her eyes locked with Draco. The last time there'd been a real confrontation between the two groups had been when Harry and Astoria had been abducted. Draco in particular had seemed to adopt a policy of non-aggression. But while she might have missed the sudden dilating of his pupils before he regained his composure, or dismissed the increased frequency the weight of his eyes had fallen on her since Christmas, for an animagus, the sudden change in his scent was impossible to miss. Right now, he was frightened. Frightened and… he wanted her. Being poor, with no title, there was only one reason someone like Draco Malfoy would be interested in her; he knew her true RoM score. She smiled malevolently. "Tell Daddy I said hello, won't you?" she said, her voice dangerously sweet. She waited another second before pushing past them.

Daphne started after her but stopped beside Pansy. "It must be difficult, for someone of your breeding, when a near-squib pauper with no title like her consistently thrashes you in class."

"She thrashes you too," Tracey snapped.

Daphne turned to her. "Yes, but the blow is softened by the fact I _also_ thrash you." She smiled. "I do hope professor Moody was able to help you with your Protego Charm," she said before walking off.

Harry was left by himself, silently contemplating the group. He focused on Pansy. She glared back at him. "Nice necklace, Malfoy." He smirked. "Hope you got your money's worth."

She gasped. "How dare you!"

Harry laughed and pushed past her. "God you're a hypocrite."

"Potter," Malfoy called. Harry stopped but didn't turn back. "You won't see it coming."

Harry tipped his head slightly, contemplating. Ginny and Daphne were at the end of the hall watching. Ginny gave a barely perceptible nod. Harry turned and walked back to Draco, stopping less than a foot in front of him. Draco tensed but didn't back away. The blonde was nearly a foot taller than Harry and though he was rail thin Harry could see the powerful frame of his father beginning to take shape on the boy. He then glanced to either side. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy were on his left, Nott, Zabini and Davis his right. Harry returned his attention to Draco. Locking eyes he deliberately reached up and brushed a bit of non-existent lint from Draco's shoulder. Harry smiled malevolently at the other boy. "You will." He backed up a step. "Enjoy the rest of your day," he said before turning around and moving to join Ginny and Daphne. Without a word they turned for the library. Ginny slid her hand into his. They walked in silence for a good thirty seconds.

"Draco's grown up," Daphne observed. Harry and Ginny said nothing.

* * *

Ginny glanced at her boyfriend. He'd been brooding ever since the encounter with Draco. Harry brooding wasn't all that unusual; the boy could brood for England when it struck him. But it was Valentines and he'd yet to make any sort of fuss about the day. Oh, he'd been attentive, at least he had been before Draco and his lot, but no real fuss. Not that she expected a fuss, or gifts at all. She honestly expected nothing and would never actually ask. She didn't count the little notes he'd been slipping her all day as a fuss because it wasn't unusual for him to do that on a normal day. Though she supposed they were a bit different. It had started with a card and flower in the common room before breakfast. The card had only four short lines written in it. It hadn't taken but a second to realize it was the first verse in a song he'd written for her. He'd been slipping her little notes throughout the day with another line or two. It was quite thrilling, waiting on tenterhooks to learn what came next. Come to think of it, she supposed he _had_ been making a bit of a fuss. After all, she rather doubted a single other girl in the school had been given a song written just for them and she was just dying to hear him actually sing it.

Still, Ginny knew her boyfriend. And Harry liked giving gifts; liked it and was good at it, very good. He'd given gifts to ten different girls today. Five girls had been gifted boxes of chocolate. Five had received stationary sets. While similar, they were nuanced enough such that each of those girls knew he'd paid sufficient attention to not just walk in and pick some prepackaged thing off the shelf. Yes, he liked it, he was good at it, and given just how much she had to argue with him every time they went to Hogsmeade about not buying her things she just couldn't believe he wouldn't do something simply because he had a ready excuse to do so.

Though with dinner nearly finished, maybe she was wrong. Or maybe, with Valentines falling on Tuesday, he was planning something for Friday evening and the private dinner for fourth-years and up that was being held. She pushed her musings aside. Honestly, who knew and who cared, she had tonight, they were both caught up on everything, Harry would give her the rest of her song in good time, and she wasn't going to let Draco bloody Malfert ruin her evening… And Harry had just pushed his plate back. She wiped her mouth and set her napkin down.

"Fancy a walk?" she asked.

Harry turned and smiled at her. "With you?" he asked cheekily.

She grinned. He'd obviously pushed Malfert aside for the night as well. "Unless you'd rather with someone else."

"Yeah, nope." He stood and offered her his hand. Ginny took it and he pulled her up. "We'll eventually make it to the clock tower," he said.

"Have a nice time," Luna answered. "Watch out for the besotting plimpers."

Harry chuckled. "Bit late for that, isn't it?"

Luna grinned at him. "They do more than cause infatuation, Harry."

Harry pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Not sure if I want to avoid them, or find them."

"That is the question." She winked.

Harry chuckled. "Cheek," he said. Luna tipped her head and he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You're brilliant, Luna."

Ginny gave him a tug to get him moving. Sometimes, between the six of them and their ability to just keep going it was almost impossible to actually separate. "Enjoy your evening," she said. Thankfully the others were just as intent on a few hours alone with their significant other and they were able to get away. She was practically giddy at the idea of near three hours private time. She was also a bit terrified of her plans for the night. She hadn't even told Luna about her gift for Harry. They walked in silence and she let him lead her aimlessly about the halls till they eventually reached the cloister they used to pass messages with Fleur. They sat down on a bench; him straddled over it, her sitting cross-legged, her knees resting on his upper thighs, facing him.

"Hi," she said.

"'Lo," he answered. She blushed. The things the boy could do to her just changing the inflection of his voice ought to have been illegal. "Good day?"

"It's had its ups and downs." She smirked. "Could have done without you snogging my best friend."

"I thought Luna was your best friend."

"Luna gets Monday, Wednesday and Friday, Daphne gets Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday and you've snogged her too."

"And Hermione?"

"Is your best friend. And you've snogged her as well."

"What about Neville?"

"Sunday, and if I find you've snogged him we will be having words."

"Words?"

"Words."

Harry considered. "You're really not upset?"

"Have I given the impression I was?"

"No." He looked down. "Still, can't have been easy seeing it. Especially with the rumors going around."

Ginny reached for his chin, raising his eyes to her. "I admit, the rumors aren't fun, but you're dealing with them as well. I can't even keep track of which of them I'm sleeping with, and I trust Daphne. I trust her, Luna, Hermione, Rowena, Anwen, Gwyneth, Xui, Jessica, Veronica, all of them. But most of all, I trust you, Harry. I would trust you alone with any of them. I would trust you alone with anyone; even with strumpets like Cho or that Romilda Vain tart." Harry grimaced. Romilda, a fifth-year Gryffindor, was a newer issue. But Cho, despite his plainly stated distaste for her, had taken to flashing him glimpses of things he had no interest in seeing. After almost four years of tormenting one of his best friends, why she thought she could flash a bit of cleavage and have him all hot and bothered for her he had no idea. "Enough thinking about them," Ginny said softly.

Harry gave himself a shake. Time alone with Ginny was a precious commodity. And right now he had three glorious hours and he wasn't about to waste another second of that on idiots, eejits, morons or tramps like Cho. Smiling he reached to palm her cheek. She leaned into his hand. He brushed his thumb on her cheek, marveling for a moment at how soft her skin was before taking a deep breath and starting to sing.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you.

"Cause I know that you feel me somehow.

"You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be.

"And I don't want to go home right now."

Ginny stared into Harry's eyes. The normal emerald green, as if normal could ever describe his eyes, shifted, darkening till they were almost black and she felt the familiar heat building in her middle. Enthralled seemed so insufficient a word to describe how she felt when she looked at him, and when there was nothing else around them, nothing to distract his attention and he focused on her like he was now, she believed beyond a shadow of a doubt he really would give up forever for even a single moment with her as his. What was more, was knowing she would do the same. It was heady and thrilling and more than a bit terrifying to think all he would have to do was ask and she'd give herself to him then and there. She would give up, Daphne, Luna, Charlie, Bill… she would give up ever seeing her father again to know, for even one single day, Harry had been wholly hers.

Long after the last refrain escaped his lips and silence had settled around them she sat, staring into his eyes. He slowly leaned forward. Her eyes closed and she lost herself in kissing him. Never once did things become heated, never once did his hands roam from where he held her shoulders, but it was still the most intense time she'd every spent with him. Every inch of his face touched every inch of hers as he reverently nuzzled her. Days could have passed and she wouldn't have cared. All that mattered was listening as his lips moved against hers. Each kiss was a silently spoken, "Only you." Each breath he took was a whispered, "Know me." Every beat of his heart under her hand was a softly promised, "Always." Eventually he pulled back and just rested his forehead against hers

"Wow," she whispered.

"Yeah," he breathed. He pulled her to him, turning her back to his chest his arms went around her middle and his face buried in the back of her neck. She settled into him, wrapping his arms tightly with hers.

"I love you, Harry James Potter."

He squeezed her and pressed a kiss to the back of her head. "Would you like the rest of your present?"

"That wasn't it?"

"A song?"

"I defy you to find another girl in this school who got one."

Harry chuckled softly. "Maybe." He pulled his hand from hers. A second later a small, flat, square, black velvet box was set in hers. She tried to sit up but he held her tight. "Go on." She untied the emerald green ribbon and carefully laid it on her leg. Taking a breath she slowly opened the box. She almost immediately snapped it closed again. A second latter she started shaking. He gently reached for the box. Prizing it from her fingers he opened it again.

With trembling fingers she reached to touch the necklace. Her voice quivering she whispered, "Is this what I think it is?"

"My dad gave it to my mum on their wedding day."

Ginny slowly shook her head. "I – I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I'm not asking for anything. It's just a gift, for a girl worth far more than a handful of shiny pebbles."

She took a slow breath. "Put it on for me?" Harry took the necklace and set the box aside. The clasp was as delicate as it looked and it took a second fiddling with it to get it open. Ginny reached up and raised her dreads so he could affix it. Settling it in place he softly kissed the back of her neck. She released her dreads and turned, sitting on her knees to face him. "How does it look?"

Harry focused on the emerald pendant surrounded by a ring of tiny rubies resting just at the top of her breastbone. "Like it belongs there."

She leaned in and pressed a long kiss to his lips. "Thank you, Harry," she whispered when she pulled back.

He reached up and dried the tear from her cheek. "Happy Valentine's, Ginny."

She bit her lip. "I've something for you as well."

Harry grinned. "All right."

She pulled a small square box from her pocket. Harry looked up sharply. She opened the box, revealing a simple silver band interlaid with Celtic knots. "This is my promise," she said softly.

"You're giving me a promise ring?" he croaked.

"To say yes, Harry…"

"To say yes?" he asked.

"To say yes, when you ask," she answered. "To spend the rest of my life, knowing who you are."

Harry grabbed her. And kissed her… Hard. Somewhere along the way she was picked up and carried across the cloister till her back was pressed to the wall. She gave as good as she got and when he finally stopped his lips looked just as swollen as hers felt. Her leg was also up around his hip. He wiped his lips. "If we don't stop I won't be able to."

She made a lunge for him. "Fine by me."

He backed away. "Not here."

She stalked him. "It's beautiful here. I can't imagine a place to make a better memory."

He caught her wrists and held her at arms length. Green eyes locked with brown. "Does your memory include barely five minutes ending when Filch walks in on us?"

Her cheek twitched. He was right. They'd been left undiscovered far too long to expect they'd be left alone much longer. Getting control of herself she asked, "Which finger."

He let go of her wrists. "Might as well be the one that matters, yeah?"

Somehow she'd kept her head enough to shove the box in her pocket when he'd come at her. She pulled it out, plucked the ring from it and reached for his hand. Eyes on his, she slid the ring on his finger. Raising his hand, she whispered, "I just want you to know who I am," and pressed a soft kiss to the ring.

* * *

Author's notes:

Well, I got a good review that convinced me it'd be a mistake to to make Ginny a Parslemouth, so that won't be happening. Thanks for the responses.

It's taken a while to get the group's battle training into the story, hope people enjoyed it.

Hopefully I've also manage to move Draco away from the joke he'd become to something a bit more dangerous.

Last, lyrics are from, Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Notes:

A day early!

Standard Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. That you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1 Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter.

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER XXI**

 **You Deserve Me**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"It's magnificent," Fleur said in French, admiring the necklace Harry had given her.

Ginny blushed. "Thank you," she answered, also speaking in French. In exchange for help with her English, Fleur was helping both Ginny and Harry with their French. As Remus had once predicted, Ginny was a quick study. Harry was having far more difficult a time.

"And it belonged to his mother?"

"Yes. His father gave it to her on their wedding day."

"Well, I am happy for you."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you." She giggled. "I'm very happy for me too." They sat in silence for a moment or two.

"May I ask you a question?"

Ginny shrugged. "As long as I can reserve the right not to answer."

"Of course."

"All right then."

"I hear rumors."

"That's not a question."

"Rumors about you and the others."

"Still not a question."

"Can you tell me about any of them?"

"Which ones?"

"That Harry is a Parselmouth."

"That would be true."

"And a troll?"

"A troll got into the school our first year. It cornered Hermione and I in the toilet. Harry and Luna came to save us. We ended up killing the troll, but Harry's familiar, Kaa, was killed in the fight."

"And Kaa was?"

"A snake; an adder. Black as night. She was a wonderful friend and one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen."

"You were friends with her?"

"Yes."

"But you could not speak with her?"

"I couldn't speak with her, but it was still possible to communicate with her. She was very intelligent. Harry still misses her. I don't think he'll ever stop. A piece of him died when she was killed. It was terrifying. Harry came in this school and he was larger than life. A tiny little runt of a first-year, smaller than everyone in the school but me, and inside of two days everyone in the school but one person was terrified of him. Some of that was because he walked around with a poisonous serpent wrapped around his wrist like a bracelet, but you've seen him. He's like a human thunderstorm. He's always been like that. When Kaa was killed, it was like he shriveled up and died. It took a long time for him to wake up again."

Fleur considered what she'd learned. "There are stories of a big fight between you."

"I can't talk about most of that. But it was a huge misunderstanding."

"And you were really kidnapped?"

"I was."

"And?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "And Harry, Neville and Professor McGonagall saved me. They fought and killed a basilisk and then killed the man who took me. Harry was bitten in the fight. He nearly died and the only reason he didn't is because Kaa's venom in his veins protects him from all other poisons. He was in hospital for weeks and it took him almost a whole year to fully recover. I think part of the reason he's so small is his body couldn't spare the energy for him to grow when he needed it just to get healthy again. Still, he's alive. I guess being short is a small price to pay for it."

"He's not so short anymore."

"He's the shortest boy in our year. His godfather says his father was nearly six feet by the time he was fifteen."

"Does it bother you, he is short?"

"It upsets me. It doesn't bother me."

"There is a difference?"

"Yes." Fleur frowned. "Both his parents were on the tall side," Ginny explained. "It's not in his genes to be short but he is because of the trauma his body has suffered. So it upsets me, but it doesn't bother me. Besides, so he's short. He's not dead. That's more than Sandra got."

"Sandra?"

"She was my brother's fiancé. She tried to stop the man when he grabbed me. He killed her." Ginny swiped at her cheek.

"I am sorry," Fleur said. "I am prying now."

"No. It's all right. I'm just sad. She was very kind… I miss her."

Fleur placed her hand on Ginny's. "I am sorry."

Ginny smiled painfully. "Thank you." They sat there for a long time before either of them spoke again.

"May I ask one more question?"

"Sure."

"How is it, you are so good?"

Ginny stared at the table. "I can't answer that."

Fleur reached for Ginny's chin, turning her. "I will do anything for friends like you have."

Ginny stared back into her sapphire blue eyes. "I believe you… But it's not just my decision to make."

"I understand."

Ginny squeezed her hand. "There's room, Fleur. It just has to be earned."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

It was a week after Valentines when Daphne decided sooner was better than later. She just hoped, with March fourth and the second task only eleven short days away, what she had to say wouldn't push either Harry or Ginny over the edge. Harry especially was a concern. "Can I talk to you two?"

The two glanced up from their research. It was their free period and the three of them were at their usual table in the library. Ginny quirked a brow. "Nothing good ever comes from that opening."

"Tell me about it," Harry muttered.

"Is it to do with the task?" Ginny asked.

Daphne let out a little huff. "No. I'm afraid it's a bit bigger than even that."

"I'm really not going to like this, am I?" Harry asked.

"No, you won't."

"And you don't think the others should be part of whatever this is?" Ginny asked.

"It doesn't necessarily involve them and will be easier to discuss if it's just the three of us."

Ginny set her pen down. "All right then, what is it?"

Daphne took a breath. "First, let me preface this. I'm going to say some things; things you already know but may not have heard voiced so plainly. These things will make both of you angry so I want you to promise me you won't do something stupid before you've heard why I'm telling you what I am."

Harry drummed his fingers on the table. Ginny put her hand on his, stopping him. "Just say it, Daphne."

She took another breath. "Draco is not the same person he was before the Christmas break. He is quite obsessed with you, Ginevra. Further, he flaunts a confidence of belief he did not possess even upon his first arrival at this school; that belief manifests in the threat he made last week. I know he's made threats before, but this was different. It was a clear escalation of hostility as well as declaration of intent. His lack of subtlety in this regard is rather astonishing, but there it is. When we combine these things with what we learned over Christmas it points to the conclusion Draco has been made aware of his father's plans for you. I don't know how, or where, or when, but Lucius Malfoy is not finished with you."

Turning her attention to Harry she was glad she'd picked here to tell him because she wasn't certain if Draco were in his line of sight right then that Harry wouldn't just kill him. In fact, she was fairly convinced the only thing holding him back was the promise he'd made Lily that he wouldn't. Given Draco's threat of a week ago, she feared that promise was, at best, tenuous.

"Go on," he bit out.

"Forgetting everything else to do with you, Harry, _you_ , are the object of discussion when love potions are the topic; whether Ginevra already has you under one, or if one would work to snag you away from her." Harry's cheek twitched.

"Who?" Ginny growled.

"Don't play stupid, Ginevra. It's beneath you."

Ginny's eyes darted to a table across the way. Romilda Vain, a _very_ developed fourth-year Gryffindor, quickly averted her eyes. Ginny shifted. Cho Chang was at a table two rows over. The older girl sneered back before leaning over to whisper something to one of her friends. Ginny turned back to Daphne but wolf-sense allowed her to hear a soft chorus of laughter issue forth from the direction of Cho's table. Harry flexed his fingers under Ginny's. The tingling feeling between them had taken on a sharp, almost metallic, edge. It was like a confirmation of his anger; telling him her desire to just act was equal to his. There were days he wished he could do what his wolf wanted. The wolf would have killed Draco on sight after finding out it was Lucius who had given Ginny the diary.

"Since you don't want us to kill them," Ginny said through clenched teeth, "did you have a point you were trying to make?"

"I did."

"That is?" Harry asked.

"There is a way to protect you, both of you, make the punishment far more serious for harming either of you than would normally be the case."

They pair leaned forward slightly. "And that is?"

Daphne glanced between them. "A betrothal." Harry rocked back while Ginny stared, blinking rapidly. "Think about it," she went on intently. "It's not anything you don't both want. You're practically engaged as it is. A betrothal can be written such that the damages someone would have to pay for interfering to such an extent that one or both of you were unable to fulfill the terms of the contract would be astronomical. For instance, say Ginevra was somehow trapped, tricked, or forced into marrying Draco. The restitution demanded by Harry for her breaking the contract could be the very children Lucius wants her to provide."

"That's – That's—"

"That's protection," Daphne cut Ginny off. "In fact, cursing each other might be the best thing you could possibly do."

"W–what?" Harry asked.

"You are both targets, Harry," Daphne said. "Women are going to come after you for the same reason Lucius wants Ginevra. A betrothal could be written in such a manner that any child either of you produced that was not also of the other would be born a squib."

Harry's jaw dropped. "That's horrible," Ginny cried.

"But legal," Daphne answered. "And it would eliminate the very reason Lucius wants you."

"I couldn't—"

"Your father has been murdered, Ginevra," Daphne cut her off. "Lucius has tried to kill at least one of your brothers. He will stop at nothing… Unless you remove the reason he's doing it in the first place." Ginny just stared at her in disbelief. "It protects you. It protects your family. And, it protects Harry," Daphne finished.

"And what if his revenge is to just kill her family anyway?"

"Then it saves the children he wants from her," Daphne said without emotion.

Ginny abruptly stood. "I can't listen to this." She stormed away.

"Ginny," Harry called. She ignored him and kept going. He jumped up to go after her but stopped, caught between Daphne and Ginny's rapidly retreating form. "Shit."

"Go," Daphne said.

"I can't leave you alone" he protested.

"Me or her, Harry."

"Fuck." He looked around desperately. Spotting Fred, George and Lee watching them he snapped, "Don't go anywhere," and stalked over to them.

"Potter," Fred acknowledged warily.

"You want back in your sister's good graces," Harry pointed at Daphne, "you stay with her. You walk her to dinner. You walk her to the toilet. You wait for her to come out. You don't leave her alone, got it?"

"Erm," George said.

Daphne dropped her bag on the table and sat down. "Go, Harry."

"Don't leave her," Harry growled and ran off.

The three boys watched him till he was out the doors. They slowly turned back to Daphne. She leaned towards the twins and sniffed. "Well," she said, sitting back, "the good news is, I don't detect that either of you have a particularly offensive odor."

"What the hell?" one of the twins, she couldn't actually tell them apart, said.

"Surely you've noticed we never travel alone; even when we pair off we're rarely far from the others."

"So why are you alone now?" Lee asked.

"He do something to our sister?" the other twin asked. Till further notice she decided he was Thing One. It seemed more appropriate to her than the Tweedles. They did, after all, have an uncanny resemblance to the depictions of her childhood favorites.

"Going to protect her honor?" Daphne asked.

"She might hate us—" Thing Two said.

"But she is our sister," Thing One said.

Daphne tipped her head. "Interesting. Does that mean you no longer believe her efforts to talk you out of entering were only so that Harry would have a better chance at it himself?"

"We've been trying to apologize for that," One said.

"She won't let us," Two finished.

Daphne smiled patronizingly. "That's the problem with apologies. After the third or fourth time for the same thing one learns not to trust them."

"Fine," One said, "you were right. We're idiots. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Vindication is a bit of a bitter pill in this instance."

"You know," Lee said, "she did run away from both you and Potter. And everyone knows about that kiss. Maybe she found out there's something to the rumor about the two of you."

"Oh yes," Daphne mocked, "that would be why he gave _me_ a stationary set and _her_ a three thousand galleon emerald and ruby necklace." Things' and Lee's jaws dropped. Was it mentioned the necklace belonged to his mother; a gift from his father on their wedding day?"

Lee held his hands up. "Just an observation."

"And I observe, while the three of you spend an inordinate amount of time together, you spend very little time with your supposed girlfriends… Shall I start a rumor with that observation or keep it to myself?"

"Touché," One said.

"Disturbing," Two said.

"But Touché," One reiterated.

"So then why did she run off?" Lee asked.

"Because she didn't like the truth I told her."

"And that was?"

"I can't tell you." Things glowered at her. "Honestly, I wish that I could tell you. Unfortunately, I cannot." Things exchanged glances.

"And we don't need to pound, Potter?" One asked.

Daphne reached for her transfiguration book. "You are aware of just why ten Durmstrang students spent time in hospital?" Things and Lee exchanged looks again. "Four of those boys were in hospital because _I_ put them there… Everything I know about how I did so, Harry taught me." Daphne glanced up. The three boys said nothing. "To answer your question, no, you do not need to pound Harry."

Two pursed his lips. "Three thousand you say?"

Daphne retrieved a pen from her bag. "Conservatively."

"Conservatively?" Lee asked.

"It is highly likely the necklace is also a protection amulet of some sort… After all, there was a war on. And the Potter fortune is rather large."

* * *

Harry tracked Ginny to the cloister. He stopped about ten steps from her. "All right?"

"No."

"Ok."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Want me to leave you alone?"

"What I want, is to kill Lucius Malfoy."

"Not Draco?"

"Draco's only a symptom."

Harry tipped his head. "For now."

She considered him. "We're seriously discussing this, the fact we're going to kill him."

"He's a walking dead man," Harry answered. "Has been since Professor McGonagall named him."

"It could be someone else."

"You don't believe that."

"What about the law?"

"I could accept life in Azkaban."

"But we have no proof."

"You don't really think it's going to come down to proof, do you?"

"It will be his wand, won't it?"

"Most likely."

"And we will kill him?"

Harry moved to her, pulling her into his arms he tucked her head under his chin. "And we will kill him," he agreed. She tucked her arms up between them, allowing him to just hold her. They stood there for a very long time before one of them spoke again.

"What do you think of a betrothal?" she whispered.

Harry pushed her back. Holding her by the shoulders he just looked at her. "I am not going to be with anyone else."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Ginny—"

"No, just think about it. I could die. And fifteen or twenty or even two years from now you could run into that girl from Disney World again. And just maybe you might find you're wrong in believing there could never be anyone else."

Harry let out a slow breath. "Then there would be nothing to stop me being with her."

"Except your cursed children."

"You understand, despite the strength of our magic, it is possible we could produce a non-magical child, don't you?"

"I do."

"And would you consider that child to be cursed?"

"You wouldn't?"

Harry frowned. "Magic is an ability, Ginny… Just like some people have good singing voices and some people don't. It is not a curse to not have it."

"I'm not sure I agree with that."

Harry let her go. "You wouldn't love our child if they weren't magical?" he asked, aghast.

"Of course I would!"

"Then why would you think they were cursed?"

"I don't know, Harry. Ask your mother if she preferred having her magic as to not."

"My mum has no regrets," he said angrily.

"I didn't say she did, Harry. But I'm pretty sure it wasn't her first choice!"

Harry clinched his jaw tightly. "Let's just say you got to choose our child—"

"Oh don't even," she cut him off, "of course I would choose for them to be magical as opposed to not. Just like I would choose for them to have two arms and two legs and ten fingers and ten toes and good health and to not be mentally retarded or have anything else wrong with them. But we don't get to choose, Harry. We get what we're given. And I will love _whatever_ child I am given; no matter the gifts they may or may not have. And if I ever have to make a choice like your mother did, even if that child happened to be a squib, I will do so without a moment's hesitation. And don't you, for even one second, stand there all sanctimonious and pretend you wouldn't make the same choice." She finished, glaring at him, daring him to deny her words.

Harry took a slow breath. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

He reached for her hand, gently tugging her to him. She went willingly. He cradled her head in his hand. "There won't be anyone else, Ginny."

"I know."

"What are you thinking?"

"It will protect you."

"Yeah," he agreed.

* * *

It was well after curfew when the door of the dormitory opened. Daphne stopped in her pacing. Ginny closed the door. The two stood frozen for a few seconds before rushing into each other's arms. "I just want to keep you safe," Daphne sniffed.

Ginny kissed her cheek. "I know."

"They took her from me and I don't think I could stand if they took you too."

"Shush," Ginny soothed. "I know. I know." She pulled Daphne to her bed, settling them with the blonde's head in her lap.

"Promise they won't take you too."

Ginny combed her fingers through Daphne's hair. "Shush, now."

Daphne pushed herself up so she could see Ginny's face. "Promise me they won't take you too."

Ginny slowly shook her head. "Daph."

"Promise me, Ginevra." Ginny grimaced. Daphne grabbed her by the face. "Promise me."

"I can't," Ginny answered painfully. Daphne collapsed in her lap and sobbed. There was nothing Ginny could do but wrap herself around Daphne and hold her. "I know," she soothed. "I know."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Bill stood, his arms crossed, staring into the fire. He didn't turn when she entered the room. "Bill?" He didn't respond. Lily moved to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. She could feel him trembling with anger. "Talk to me."

"Why the hell didn't he say no?"

"He knew Fudge needed the distraction."

Bill rounded on her. "Distraction?" he all but snarled. "His distraction has turned into a damn five-year-old being used as a hostage in a tournament that killed his own sister."

Lily held her ground. "I agree, Bill, he's lost sight of the cost of his manipulations."

"And you're sure we haven't?" She started to respond but he kept on. "The only reason Snape's no longer at that school is because Harry forced our hand. Harry, not us." Lily grimaced. There was no arguing there. "He needs to go, Lily. Mark my words, someone is going to die at that school this year and we will be complicit in it because we didn't take him down when we should have. Whether we find some way of forcing him to resign, or we join with that son-of-a-bitch the next time he calls for a vote by the board, he needs to go."

"We've already taken steps and begun discussions with our allies on the board. The vote will happen, and we won't have to join with our enemies to do so. He'll be gone by spring, and next fall Minerva will begin her tenure as Headmistress."

"We hope."

"Sending them to Hogwarts was never about the education they would receive. They were always going to be able to learn more, faster, here with me. It was about them being, and needing to be, children. It is a decision I have wrestled with far more than you can possibly imagine. If we can't force him out, if Minerva is not Headmistress come fall, we'll keep them here and teach them ourselves."

"Are you sure we shouldn't just do that anyway? You said it yourself. They'll learn more here. Isn't every hour they spend in Astronomy an hour they could have spent learning something that was going to keep them alive? Aren't hours spent writing essays a waste? Shouldn't we just give up all pretense and have them spend all their time learning how to duel?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but are they not all capable of winning a fight against someone far older? Didn't they just recently take out all of you in a simulated attack? Did three of them not just take down ten sixth and seventh-year boys?"

"Don't delude yourself, Lily. Me, Tonks, Sirius, Remus, if we stopped holding back we'd wipe the floor with all of them."

"Now who's deluding themself? You could not take both your sister and Harry and you know it. You would be pressed against even Hermione and Luna. Tonks and Kingsley rate even Daphne and Neville as being capable of taking down a first year auror trainee."

"You're forgetting knowledge, skill and technique. One on one, I could take any of them; Harry included. It wouldn't even take me a minute to do it. And unless they took me down just that fast, I _could_ take both Harry and my sister. And If I managed to take Harry in the first few seconds I'm willing to bet I _could_ take all of them at once. So could Tonks. So could Remus. Sirius… Lucius. And, bet your arse, so could Voldemort."

"My son has already demonstrated he is capable of killing people. Do you doubt his spell of choice is capable of killing Voldemort?"

"I don't doubt that it can, Lily. I doubt him ever actually managing to hit the bastard with it."

"How many different shield charms are there?"

"Eight."

"How many can they cast?" Bill rolled his eyes. "So every possible spell that can be stopped by a shield, they are capable of casting the shield that can stop it… And the one they can't, they are capable of conjuring a wall of stone to stop."

"Capable and competent are two different animals, Lily."

"How long before you can't take Harry one on one?"

"What?"

"Sirius estimates six months before only luck will allow him to win a duel against Harry."

"Only because he's ridiculously over-powered."

"But he is… As is Ginny. As are Hermione and Luna. So tell me, how long before you can't beat them?"

"It's not me they have to fight."

"He is fifty years older than they are, Bill. If breadth of knowledge was to be the determining factor, there was never a chance."

Bill stared at her. "You're right," he sighed.

She smirked. "Usually."

He grimaced. "Don't smile. You're likely to murder me before the night's over."

She cocked her head. "That's a bit of a non sequitur."

He pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and offered it to her. She just looked at it. "Go on."

"What is it?"

"Just read it." She took it from him, unfolded it and started to read. It wasn't long and he was able to see when she went back and read through a second and then a third time.

Time dawned.

One began.

One who are two, two who are One.

Where one goes the other will follow

The Champion first. Marked upon his brow.

She after. Seventh child of the seventh child.

Seven generations hence.

The Power he knows not.

The Dark Lord shall brand her very soul.

Through her, the Champion may live.

Without, he shall die.

"What is this?" she asked softly.

"An Arithmetic Projection. Made by my great-great-great-great-grandfather upon the birth of the last female Weasley before Ginny."

She cocked a brow. "Where did you get it?"

"Harry retrieved it from the Hall of Prophecies."

Her eyes narrowed. "My son has seen this?"

"Not per say." He waited. She didn't disappoint, finding the answer in only a handful of seconds.

"You obliviated my son!" she hissed, advancing on him.

He didn't back away. "I risked Azkaban for your son. I know; it had to be done. But I sure as hell wasn't going to do it twice. So I took it; for the same reason we took the other one. But I couldn't let him know what was in it and not tell her at the same time. How do you think she would have taken learning it?"

"So you obliviated my son!"

"I hid the truth from my sister!" He fired back. "I forced her to come here all summer long. I manipulated her so she would come back to him on her own – and we both know it had to be on her own that she did – because if I didn't that bloody fucking thing says we're all dead if she doesn't. Just like you, I've turned the most important person in the world to me into a weapon. You want to kill me, kill me. But we're the same, Lily Potter, and don't you pretend, for even one god-damned-second, we aren't." She turned away, crossing her arms over her chest. He said nothing.

"What else haven't you told me?"

"Nothing." She shook her head slowly and he could see her face, etched with anger and betrayal, reflected in the window. "Are we finished?" he asked quietly.

She closed her eyes, turning her head slightly as she fought with herself. He held his breath, waiting for her to pass judgment. "No," she said softly

Bill let out the breath he'd been holding. He took a second to steady himself. "I'm sorry, Lily. I'd do it again, but I'm sorry."

She turned to face him. "You're right, Bill, we are the same. And you bloody well deserve me."

He smiled painfully. "Yes, you do."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Us, or everything else?"

She considered him for a few seconds before setting the sheet of paper on the table. "I think everything else can keep for a few hours."

Bill eyed the paper for a moment longer before shifting his eyes back to hers. "Well," he said slowly, "I'd say we should get married; there's just this minor complication of you being dead."

Her jaw dropped. "You're joking.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Suppose not having a ring doesn't help me?" She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Sorry?" he ventured.

"This has to be the worst proposal in the history of proposals."

"Likely," he agreed.

"I don't even believe this."

"I love you."

She rocked back. "What did you say?"

He stepped to her. "I love you, Lily Potter."

Looking up into his eyes, she said, "Will you settle for moving in?"

He grinned. "All the benefits, none of the risk, why would I say no?"

She pulled him down. "Yes, William Arthur Weasley, I will marry you," she whispered and kissed him.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Well, now we know the contents of the second prophecy. Now we just have to wait and see how it plays into the first one.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Notes:

Standard Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. That you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1 Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter.

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER XXII**

 **Wouldn't Flirt with You**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Professor?" Ron asked.

Professor McGonagall set her quill aside and focused on him. "Hello, Ronald."

"Hello, Ma'am, you wanted to see me?"

"I did, Ronald." She pulled a drawer open and extracted a volume. She set the tome on her desk and slid it across to him. "I have something for you." Ron's eyes widened. "Your performance in class has improved such that I believe, with diligent work and proper instruction, you could begin the process."

"You're having' a laugh," Ron said without thinking. "Sorry, Professor," he amended at the look she gave him.

"I won't lie to you," she said. "It will be difficult, and likely take years before you are successful. But that success is entirely dependent upon you, Ronald. If you put in the work, I have every faith you will succeed." Ron glanced at the book again. She reached for her quill and dipped it in the inkwell. "If you will read the book and then write me an essay on the subject we can get started."

"H–how long?"

She eyed him for a few seconds. "As long as you believe to be necessary." Ron frowned. "Ronald, the effort you put forth will directly correlate to your success or failure with this. Further, this will require my time and effort. I do not have either to waste on an extracurricular activity my student cannot be bothered with… Am I understood?"

Ron stared at the volume for another few moments before reaching for it. "Thank you, Professor."

She graced him with a rare smile. "You're quite welcome."

He tucked the book in his bag. "I'll get started on it tonight." She nodded. He turned to go but stopped at the door. "Professor?"

"Yes?" she asked without looking up.

"Would you tell me what's going on between Ginny and Mum?

Professor McGonagall stilled. After a second she set her quill aside and focused on him. "I'm afraid what I can tell you is very limited. I also question if it is my place to do so."

"But then why did you move in with us?"

She watched him for a second. _Far too late to turn around now,_ she thought. She stood and moved around her desk to the sitting area. "Sit down, Ronald."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Arms crossed, a scowl on his face, Bill stood on a cliff overlooking the Black Loch. Far below the giant squid splashed about in the shallows of a small cove. Sirius glanced at him. "I know that look."

"What look?" Bill asked.

"The one you get when you know something's there but can't figure what it is." Bill grunted. "Everything's set, Mate," Sirius assured. "They won't even get wet."

"My sister is going to be in there for hours." Sirius grimaced. "She could be dead before the task even starts."

"Bill—"

"Harry shouldn't be in the tournament. The dragon shouldn't have broken free. I promise you, something is going to happen and whatever it is, the rest of the champions and hostages be damned, will be designed to kill Harry."

Sirius looked out over the loch. "Maybe we should swim it?" Bill glanced at him. "If something's going to happen it'll be in there. We've got a week. Lets get some gillyweed and search it."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"You want to tell her, now?" Luna demanded. "What happened to telling her that morning?"

"I trust her, Luna," Ginny said. "I know you're still angry with her, but Rowena was right. She is desperate for someone to see beyond her appearance."

Luna glowered at her before turning on the others. "I suppose the rest of you agree with her?"

"Her sister is at the bottom of the loch too," Daphne said.

"We waited to tell them before. Why are we changing now?"

"She won't betray us, Luna," Ginny said.

"I suppose we're going to tell Viktor too?"

"I'm a bit more leery of that," Hermione spoke up.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because he's jealous of you."

"Jealous of me, what the hell is he jealous of?"

"You're becoming to close with Fleur."

"W–what?"

"It's what I told you before," Rowena said. "She's too pretty. He doesn't like that she's becoming friends with Cedric or Neville either."

"Excuse me?" Cedric said.

"Me?" Neville demanded. "He's a quidditch god. Why would he be worried about me?"

"Good question, Mate," Harry said. "I mean me I get, but you two?" Neville flipped him off.

"Oh yeah because statuesque blondes go for sawed off runts like you," Cedric retorted.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Here we go."

"The point is," Hermione said forcefully, "Viktor is jealous. He doesn't like Fleur being friendly with you three and he doesn't like that you three are friendly with her. He especially doesn't like it from Harry; because, let's face it, you are a massive flirt. I don't want to believe he would do anything to risk his cousin's life but we simply cannot trust someone with jealousy issues."

"He flirts with Ginny all the time," Harry protested.

"I didn't say he doesn't. The fact remains, _you_ are a flirt."

"Whatever," Harry retorted.

"Not that I don't agree that Harry would flirt with one of Hagrid's skewerts if it would talk to him—" Daphne said.

"Wouldn't flirt with you," Harry retorted.

She ignored him and kept on. "—but doesn't telling Fleur, while not Viktor, exacerbate the problem?"

"It does," Ginny and Hermione agreed.

"So what do we do?" Rowena asked. The group exchanged looks.

Harry shrugged. "Votes?" He waited but no one seemed to want to go first.

"I think it needs to be just Harry, Cedric and Ginny who vote," Neville said.

"What?" Harry protested.

"You three are the ones in the loch, Mate. I think you three should vote, you should do it anonymously and it should probably be unanimous."

"I agree," Daphne said.

"Me as well," Hermione added.

"Don't look at me," Luna said. "I don't want to tell either of them."

Harry looked to Ginny and Cedric. "I guess we vote," Cedric said.

Rowena conjured three dice and three marbles. She passed one of each to Cedric, Harry and Ginny "Marble is tell them, dice is don't. Put them in your right hand," she instructed. The three did as she told them. She grabbed her witch's hat and held it out to Ginny. "Hand in the hat." Ginny stuck her hand in and Rowena closed it around her wrist. "Say, 'I make this choice.' and release the correct totem. Then say, 'This is not my choice.' and drop the second totem."

"I make this choice," Ginny said. "This is not my choice." She withdrew her hand from the hat. The process was quickly repeated with Cedric and Harry. Once Harry had withdrawn his hand Rowena turned the hat over. Three marbles fell out and rolled away.

"Shit," Luna muttered.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Friday night, March third, Harry handed Ginny a small capsule. She popped it in her mouth and washed it down with a glass of water. "And that's all we can do," Luna said softly. It was the evening before the second task and she, along with her five friends plus Cedric and Rowena had gathered in the Room of Requirement. Sometime later that night someone would come and take the hostages the Goblet had selected. As they'd feared, it had been Cedric's not quite six-year-old half sister and not Rowena that would be joining Ginny in the loch. Fleur's eight-year-old sister and Viktor's nine-year-old cousin rounded out the hostages.

So much for having no underage participants.

"The hostages will be taken into the lake between 3:00 and 4:00am," Hermione said. "The task is slated to start precisely at 11:00. The time release for the gillyweed will take affect at precisely 11:01. Ginny will wake up; threatening the merpeople as necessary she will draw the appropriate runes on the other hostages before releasing them and at 11:05 Harry, Cedric, Fleur and Viktor will summon their hostage. If all goes well, the task will be over by 11:06."

"And if it doesn't, we'll go get them," Cedric said.

"Right," Harry agreed. He grimaced slightly.

"Are you all right?" Ginny asked.

"Just can't shake this headache."

"You've had it for like three days now."

"It's just the task."

"Want me to rub."

"Umm, let me think?" Harry pretended to mull the idea over and shifted to lie in front of her. Ginny brushed his hair aside and gently began massaging his temples.

"You gonna be all right?" Neville asked.

"Don't have a choice," Harry said.

"Yeah," Neville sighed, "right."

"By the goddess that's nice," Harry moaned.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Fleur walked down to the tent at the edge of the loch with Madame Maxime beside her. The rest of the Beauxbatons students were still up in the Great Hall. None of them, nor the other guests gathered, were in any sort of hurry to begin filling the stands that had been erected at the water's edge. The morning of the second task had dawned frigid, wet and windy. It had not improved since.

Fleur didn't notice.

She had managed to put the tournament and the fact Gabrielle was going to be used as a hostage mostly out of her mind. Thankfully, because if the last few months had been like the last week she was quite certain she would have gone mad. Dreams of desperately swimming through the murky depths in search of her sister while she remained just out of reach no longer faded on waking. If anything, her imagination seemed worse during the day. Four days ago she'd been in class when her mind drifted to the upcoming task and she'd once again found herself in the shadowy depths. And finally, finally she managed to catch Gabrielle's hand. The instant of euphoria had been torn away when a giant sea serpent surged out of the depths. A single bite had left her holding nothing but Gabrielle's severed arm. People were still whispering about the blood curdling scream she'd let loose. Daphne had slipped her three phials of dreamless sleeping draught later that night. She had never been more grateful for anything in her life.

Everything had seemed so simple before leaving from Beauxbatons for Hogwarts. The tournament felt an answer to her prayers, a chance to prove her intelligence, skill, strength and heart, to show that she was far more than her accursed appearance. Pretty, could not do the research. Pretty, could not solve a puzzle. Pretty, could not cast a single spell. Intelligence, skill, perseverance, bravery and a hundred other qualities would see her through to being crowned the winner; but never her perfect skin, teeth, hair or whatever else someone might claim. She was veela and not even the injuries she'd suffered facing the dragon had been enough to mar her appearance. Even her hair was nearly grown back. Perfection, but no substance, that was how well more than 99% of the world viewed her. The tournament was supposed to have changed that.

Only she'd come to find she was far less intelligent than she'd thought. She even doubted she had been intelligent enough that had she found that book before the selection, she would have made the same decision Angelina Johnson had. Anger had fueled her response to Cedric when she'd said she would have still entered. She feared foolishness would have made that answer truthful. She did not believe she would have connected the dots to today and foreseen Gabrielle would be her hostage. Even if she had, she feared she would have thought of it as just some grand adventure her sister would have been able to participate in.

No, ever since the first task she had slowly been coming to the conclusion she had displayed nothing of the cunning, daring, strength of character or anything else that might have seen her win the tournament. She was instead, blind, arrogant, foolish and, her greatest sin, lazy. The things she had not even considered to think astounded her. Things like Gabrielle being used as a hostage, the possible need for a second wand. Never mind going to the effort of ensuring she could summon the egg, she had never even thought of the possibility. The facts were, without the efforts of Harry and his friends she would not have completed the first task at all. She would have been completely dependent on Madame Maxime letting things slip to even know what the second task was to be. The worst part of all of it was, for her, the task was exactly as it was supposed to have been and she had failed. Harry, despite facing active sabotage and ultimately battling a dragon that had broken free of all controls, had succeeded.

And now she knew the truth. She had been jealous. She had been arrogant. She had been foolish. And everything she thought or had planned to retrieve Gabrielle safely paled in comparison to Harry's plans. Her plan wouldn't even have included gillyweed. Given she still had three months of treatment before her lungs would be fully healed she didn't want to even consider the agony the Bubble Head Charm would have been. And now, now if his plan worked, Gabrielle would be in her arms within five minutes of the task starting; and she wouldn't put so much as a toe in the water to retrieve her. And if things went wrong, Harry's method of getting to the hostages was far quicker than hers. And all of that ignored the biggest question. Who was trying to kill Harry? Would they make another attempt during the task? Were their plans enough to deal with an attempt on his life if it happened?"

"Over my dead body," Fleur muttered angrily.

"What was that, my Dear?"

"Nothing, Headmistress, just going over some of the spells I might need."

Madame Maxime placed a large hand on her shoulder. "It will be fine. You will see. Your sister is in no real danger."

"Yes, Ma'am," Fleur agreed. Praying Harry's plan would be enough she stepped into the tent.

* * *

Harry stood on the balcony in the clock tower. The wind was whipping, blowing low scudded clouds heavy with icy water across the sky. The rain came in waves. From one minute to the next it could transform from light mist to driven buckets. White capped waves raced across the surface of the loch, crashing with as much ferocity against the cliff walls as he'd ever seen. It was breathtaking; literally and figuratively.

Hermione stood beside Harry. He seemed oblivious to the wind, rain and freezing cold, not having moved in nearly thirty minutes. "Harry?" she ventured tentatively.

Harry glanced at her before returning his gaze to the loch. The moment was gone; ruined by the docks transformed to stands, the champion's tent on the beach opposite, and, there, the mizzenmast of the sunken Durmstrang rising sharply out the water. He clenched his hand tightly. "Why am I waiting?" he asked quietly.

"Sorry?"

"Something is going to happen, Hermione. It's obviously supposed to happen sometime after the task starts." He turned to face her. "So why am I playing right into their hands by waiting?"

She opened her mouth, stopped, started and stopped again. "I don't know," she finally said.

"Exactly," he said. He pulled his broom from his pocket and enlarged it.

She grabbed him. "Harry, you can't."

"Why not—"

"Because you—"

"—Someone entered me in this to get me killed. Because the tasks weren't enough on their own they decided to sabotage me in the first one. So, thinking like a killer, when would you go after me in this one?"

"Harry—"

"When, Hermione?"

"When you were the most vulnerable, of course."

"And when will I be the most vulnerable?" he asked pointedly. Harry knew she had come to the same conclusion as him when her eyes widened fearfully. "Find Cedric," he said. "Tell him he's on his own with Fleur and Viktor. Everything stays the same except they summon their hostages the second the task starts."

"But what do I tell them when you aren't there?"

"That I got on my broom, flew off into the clouds and you haven't seen me since."

"But—"

"The task starts at eleven; whether I'm there or not."

"But what if the Goblet punishes you for starting early?"

"The task says I have to retrieve her within an hour of it starting. It doesn't say a word about where I start from."

"But what about freeing the other hostages?"

"That's not my task. It won't punish me for it."

Hermione frowned. "I don't know," Harry."

"It didn't punish me for starting the last one early."

"You're going no matter what I say, aren't you?"

"Yes."

She threw her arms around him, hugging him fiercely. "Then go."

She let him go and he started ripping his clothes off till he was in nothing but board shorts. From his bag he extracted a knife, a spear gun and six bolts for it. He strapped the knife to one leg; the bolts to the other, and the spear gun to his left arm, making sure it didn't interfere with the action of his spare wand moving to his hand. He patted the pockets of his shorts, ensuring his gillyweed was there. Last he checked the action of his wand to his preferred hand.

"Everything?" she asked.

"Yep." He kissed her cheek, threw his cloak over his shoulders and mounted his broom. "Love you, Mione," he said, shooting off as he pulled the hood up.

"You too," she whispered. She stared into the seemingly empty sky for a second before turning and hurrying for the stairs.

Luna spotted her first. "Where's Harry?"

"Change of plans," Hermione said.

"Change of plans?" Daphne demanded.

"Yes. Come on." The other four hurried after her.

"I trust you're going to explain?" Daphne hissed.

"No time." Hermione broke into a run.

Harry rocketed out over the lake till he reached where he figured to be over the deepest point – it was surprisingly close to the cliff face that passed for the shore. Just the depth alone, some seven hundred fifty meters, would have given most people pause, not Harry. Descending to just a few feet above the surface he glanced at his watch. He had fifty-five minutes to find the hostages, free them and get back to Ginny before she woke. And, if he hit his bet, set whatever was waiting for him in motion by cutting her bindings. He stuffed a handful of gillyweed into his mouth and in the time it took to shove his cloak into a pocket of his shorts it had worked its magic. The sharp pang in his neck hit and he jumped. The icy water rushed into his gills with life-giving oxygen. He took a second to orientate himself, grateful he'd done this a number of times already, before giving a kick with his now webbed and flipper-like feet. Shooting up to the surface he grabbed his broom and dove. Water had no effect on it shrinking back into its case and he was fifteen meters deep by the time it was safely stuffed in his last pocket.

Having only practiced in clear blue waters, Harry hadn't known quite what to expect in the loch but it became dark far sooner than he'd have guessed. Triggering the release on his wand he muttered, "Lumos," stuck his wand in his mouth and kept diving. Down he plunged, deeper and deeper, going for near ten minutes before he detected a glow emanating from below. He let out a breath – was that possible when sporting gills – Bill and Sirius' directions had been spot on. "Nox," he said. His light went out and he moved his wand back to his hand. Angling for where the light was the brightest he continued down.

Only a few seconds further on Harry saw his first merperson. The creature was pretty much as imagined, with the lower body of a fish and the upper of a human. He couldn't have gaged its age but the creature was about the same size as him. His arms and chest were lean but well muscled. His hair was long and tangled, while his face seemed a bit frog-like, with overlarge eyes and an overlarge mouth filled with teeth that looked dangerously sharp. The merperson clutched a spear in his hand and the instant he saw Harry he flipped in the water and flashed away. Gillyweed or not Harry realized he wasn't going to out-swim one of the creatures. Harry continued down and it was only a few seconds more that he got his first glimpse of the merpeople colony. A vast field of glowing seaweed stretched before him. Every twenty feet or so there was a bit of a cleared area in the strange grass, centered in the clearings were woven huts seven to eight feet across and maybe ten high.

* * *

"I told you," Hermione said, "we were in the clock tower when he got on his broom and flew off."

"What do you mean he flew off?" Bill demanded. Hermione and the others may have given him a heads up but it wasn't taking any of his acting skills to play his part.

"You can't start the task without him, Professor," Hermione pleaded. "Harry would never abandon her."

"It looks like he has to me," Karkaroff retorted.

"I told you, zee boy is a coward," Maxime said.

"Oh yes," Hermione retorted disdainfully, "that's why he cursed a dragon and then led it away from everyone else."

"The task must start at the assigned time," Karkaroff said.

"You can't let them, Sirius!" Sirius grimaced.

"'e 'as no control over zis, Girl."

With Harry missing, the task set to start in five minutes, and the commotion Hermione was creating, no one was paying the other three champions any mind at all and Cedric took advantage of it to slide over to Fleur and Viktor. "Vat is happening?" Viktor asked under his breath.

"I don't know," Cedric said, "but we're supposed to summon them right away, no waiting. You've already drawn their runic names on your palm right?"

"But 'ow? She will not 'ave time if we summon zem right away?"

Cedric shrugged. "Not sure, though I imagine it has something to do with that." He nodded at where Hermione was arguing with the judges.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I am sorry, Miss Granger. Wherever Mr Potter is, the task must start as scheduled. The best I can offer is that regardless of his location, he will have the same time as the other champions to complete the task."

"You better hope he completes the task," Bill warned.

"All I can say is," Cedric said, "you thought there were fireworks after the last one."

* * *

As Harry watched, a smaller mereperson darted out of one of the huts. A moment later, on its, well, on its tail, a second merperson followed. The first of the creatures swam directly at Harry till it was within about four feet when it suddenly realized he was there. It stopped, stared at him for about two seconds, whipped around and darted back behind the second merperson. It was a good thing Harry had gills because he'd have inhaled about half the lake without them. The second merperson was _definitely_ female. She stared at him. He stared at her. She raised her arm and pointed. "There."

Harry followed her direction. About fifty meters further on was a hut a good twenty meters in diameter and the same high. From their research he knew it was a central gathering chamber for the elders. The best translation of Mermish to English was rotunda. Harry nodded. "Thank you." A flip of his feet and he glided to it. Merpeople watched him curiously from the doorways of different huts but none tried to stop him. All of the merpeople he had seen since the first were either female or children. And other than their teeth, they hadn't been armed. Apparently the task was just the loch and finding the hostages, and the champions weren't expected to actually fight the merpeople… He hoped.

Moving purposely, he arrived at the rotunda to find two males guarding either side of the entry. They were massive; probably twice as large as the first male he'd seen. They each held trident spears and watched him approach. Harry slowed as he went past but neither did anything to impede him entering.

Inside, Harry found a large grouping of males with a smaller number of females interspersed among them. Most were no bigger than the first male he'd seen with none approaching the two standing – or perhaps, floating – sentinel outside. The merpeople turned on his entry. A male and female floated down before him. Each wore a string of shells tied around their necks; The Elders. Beyond them, tied to four different altars were the hostages. Harry stopped before the elders. "Greetings," he said, bowing his head respectfully.

"The task has not begun yet," the female said." Harry grimaced.

"Has something happened?" the male asked.

Before Harry could respond the merpeople sank, almost as one, to rest on their tails on the lakebed where they stayed with heads bowed. Harry turned and found himself face to face with the goddess. He goggled. She just watched him. _Lady of the Loch,_ he reprimanded himself. _This is the Loch… Duh._ Recovering quickly enough he sank to the lakebed and knelt. "My Lady."

"You will all leave," the goddess said. "Go to the cavern. Stay till I come for you." She stopped and waited. Neither Harry nor the merpeople moved. "Now," the goddess intoned. Fast as a blink the merpeople left and he was alone with her. For a few seconds he could hear the merpeople shouting outside the rotunda but very quickly there was silence. "We are lucky, Harry Potter," she said.

"Lucky?"

"The nuance of Deity. A command to them is not considered help to you."

Harry frowned but decided he'd ponder her words later; provided later was in his future. "However you want to phrase it, I'll take it."

She smiled. "Fare well, Harry Potter."

Harry bowed his head. "Thank you," he said. When he looked up again she was gone. He turned for the altars. Leaving Ginny he worked as fast as he could to trace the appropriate runes on the arms of the other three. He then cut them loose from their bindings before using a Lassoing Charm to tie them all together. With a quick glance at his watch, 10:25; and not allowing himself to look at Ginny, he set off with his cargo of three hostages.

* * *

Author's notes:

Yeah, I know, kind of a cruel cliffhanger.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Notes:

Standard Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. That you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1 Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter.

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER XXIII**

 **The Same Thing That's Going to be Wrong With You Three**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry had taken gillyweed exactly eight times to train for this and very quickly found he should have done more. Using his body and muscles in ways he'd only done so a few times taxed his conditioning to its limits. His gills burnt for oxygen the same as his lungs while the muscles of his stomach joined with his legs in begging him to slow down. Harry grit his teeth and pushed harder. Kick after kick, stroke after stroke, minute upon minute, meter after meter he kept on. Light penetrated the darkness and he slowed the last twenty meters. Taking care not to let the hostages break the surface he poked his head up long enough to orientate himself. Diving back to a depth of about five meters he set off. If anything, moving horizontally was more difficult than vertically and he had probably twice the thousand or so meters he'd already covered bringing them to the surface. For fifteen minutes he kept a pace as harsh as any he'd ever managed whilst running and just when he thought it couldn't possibly be much further the wreck of the Durmstrang suddenly materializing ahead nearly gave him a heart attack. Pulling the three hostages to the hulk he used a sticking charm with a timed release of ten minutes, thirty-two seconds to hold them in place. The charm would fail a few seconds after the task was supposed to start.

Turning back, he set off. The swim back was easier only because he could feel like he was moving without an anchor to slow him down. His gills and muscles burned while his heart pounded, threatening to hammer its way out of his very chest. Four minutes before the task was supposed to start he surfaced to confirm his location and dove.

* * *

"Accio Samantha Diggory!" Cedric shouted. The runic symbol of his sister's name in his palm surged with magic. As much as the tuned spell tried to bring her to him, it tried to make them meet in the middle as well. Even having practiced it with Rowena was not enough to prepare him for the force of it when it truly mattered and he stumbled forward, breaking the spell. Bracing himself, he cast the spell again. Samantha rocketed out of the water at him. He dropped his wand and caught her, getting bowled over in the process. Samantha screamed and started sobbing. "Shhhh," Cedric soothed, "it's me, Sam. It's your Ced."

Fleur stared at them for about two seconds before whipping around, bracing her feet and shouting, "Accio Gabrielle Delacour!" Gabrielle burst out of the water just as quickly as Samantha had. Fleur hit her with a Repelling charm a second later, preventing herself from being bowled over. Gabrielle gasped and looked around wildly.

Viktor sighed disgustedly and summoned his cousin. Fifteen seconds from the task starting three of the hostages were in the arms of their champions. Thirty seconds later all hell broke loose.

* * *

Harry reached Ginny exactly fifty-eight seconds after the official start of the task and two seconds before she woke. With all the times she'd practiced this it took her only a moment to regain her bearings. She immediately reached for her hairpin. "Ginny stop," Harry said.

Ginny whipped her head around so quickly she put a crick in her neck. Her wand was on him just as fast.

Harry held his hands up. "Easy, Love."

"H–Harry?"

"It's me."

"What are you doing here? Didn't it work?"

"It worked perfectly. We just had to change the plan."

"Why? And how do I know that's really you?"

"Because if I was trying to kill someone during this, I'd do it when they were most vulnerable. I would be most vulnerable after I freed you from the merpeople and was hauling an unconscious person up from the bottom of the lake. And I'm me because of a handprint on a tree near your paddock."

Ginny frowned. "The bindings?"

"I think so. That or touching you."

She glanced at the ropes around her waist. "So the second I'm free sets whatever in motion?"

"That's my bet." She peered past him. "Figured as long as I didn't touch you early I'd be safe from the Goblet."

"They're out?"

"Dropped them at the wreck of the Durmstrang about ten minutes ago, so I hope so."

Ginny arched a brow. "You've already swam three people back to the Durmstrang?"

"Yes."

She frowned. "Where are the merpeople?"

"Nimue stopped by when I first got here; told them to leave. Told them to go to some cavern and stay there. Said we were lucky that the nuance of Deity commanding the merpeople to leave didn't constitute helping me."

Ginny considered. "That sounds… ominous."

"Pretty much."

Ginny nodded slightly. "Right then. So how do you want to play this?"

"Well, I'd like to cut you loose, get to the surface, get on our brooms and get the hell out of here—"

"But we're stuck underwater till the gillyweed wears off?"

"Yep."

"How long have you got?"

"An hour. I just took another dose."

Ginny considered. "Now or wait?"

"I'm thinking it'd be really bad to be dealing with whatever and suddenly not have gills."

Ginny nodded. "My thoughts exactly." She reached for her hairpin. A tap of her wand returned it to a sheath that she strapped to her leg. Pins two through seven became a spear gun and bolts for it while a last pin became a knife. "Ready?" she asked, tightening the last strap.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

She tipped her head. "Forget it, Potter. Just cause I promised I'd say yes doesn't get you out of getting down on your knee and asking."

Harry slowly started to grin. "Well, when you put it like that." Ginny ripped the knife through her restraints. Harry grabbed her hand and they raced away.

* * *

Daphne ignored the mess down on the beach and kept her eyes on the massive mirror – the press release said it was fifteen meters by twenty – the ministry had created just for the task. Hundreds of smaller mirrors placed throughout the loch were supposed to relay images of the champions as they made their way to rescuing the hostages. Ginny's image, still tied to an altar, shimmered into view. She grabbed Luna's arm. "She's awake!"

"Where's Harry?" Luna asked.

"There," Neville said.

"Look!" someone shouted, finally noticing the giant mirror over the commotion down on the beach.

"It's Harry!" Anwen cried. By the time anyone else took notice Ginny had sliced through her bindings and she and Harry had swum out of sight. The mirror outside the rotunda picked them up for a second before they left it behind and the giant mirror went blank.

* * *

Ginny led Harry out of the rotunda and the two raced for the surface. For about a minute nothing happened but then an ominous groaning permeated every drop of water in the loch. It seemed to come from above, below, left, right, front and back all at the same time. It was followed by a strange pattern of clicks. The two stopped. "What was that?" Ginny hissed.

Harry looked around but they were still too deep for light to penetrate so he could see nothing. "No idea." He grabbed her hand. "Come on, we've got to get to the surface." Before they could move, what felt like a wave barreled over them. With barely a thought they darted left. Something… _big_ rushed past. The two were sucked into it's wake and dragged along behind.

"Argh!" Ginny cried when she was hit by something in the current. Her hand was pulled from Harry's and in the dark he quickly lost her.

"Ginny!"

"I'm fine. Just got hit by something."

Harry lit his wand. "Can you see me?" Ginny swam into view a second later. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed.

"What?"

"You're bleeding." He reached for the gash on her forehead.

Click. Click. Click.

Ginny froze. Another pressure wave washed into them. Grabbing him they darted away. "Put it out," she screamed. Somehow Harry managed to keep hold of her as they were tossed about in the wake of whatever was chasing them.

"We have to get to the surface!" he shouted when they stopped tumbling.

"Come on!" Ginny cried.

Click. Click. Click.

Harry felt a pressure wave building from beneath and blindly aimed his wand down. "Defodio Maixima!" he cried. The spell only made it about twenty feet before the water ate its energy away and it fizzled out. Before it did though, the light from it revealed a massive beast barreling up at them. Ginny shoved him away and the thing blasted between them. Harry was smashed in the face and went tumbling down the side of the beast's body. Knocked unconscious he floated helplessly in the water.

"Harry!" Ginny cried. She turned frantically but they were still too deep for light to penetrate. "Harry!"

Click. Click. Click. ClickClickClick.

"Accio, Harry!" Ginny screamed. The spell sent her flying through the water towards him and a moment later his head impacted her stomach. They were tossed about in the wake of the creature and Harry's elbow slammed into her face. "Oww. Damn. Mother of Nimue," she swore.

Click. Click. Click." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and swam for everything she was worth. In everything they'd somehow made it beyond the dark zone. She could almost see her hand in front of her face. Once again she felt the wave of pressure building. She stopped, grabbed a bolt for her spear gun, locked it in and fired. Not waiting to see the results, she grabbed Harry, feinted left and then back to the right. The windmill of water enveloped them as they managed to avoid the creature again. She wrapped Harry tight, holding him with her arms and legs so they wouldn't be separated again.

"Little help would be nice, Potter," she complained, surging up again. Harry remained dead weight to her but by the time the beast had found them again she'd managed to make it to within ten meters of the surface.

Click. Click. Click. ClickClickClick.

Ginny turned and for the first time actually saw the creature. Her heart about stopped. It looked a bit like a cross between a crab and the giant squid; only it was about a hundred feet long. Its body was armored and four giant arms ended with claws big enough to cut Hagrid in half. Six eyes the size of a quaffle were attached to stalks above a beak-like mouth she was sure could cut through the timbers of the Durmstrang. "Meep," she squeaked. The thing was nearly on her when she snapped out of it and directed a repulsion charm at Harry. The two were propelled away from each other and the beast barreled between them. Tentacles flailed about, reaching for her. She was smashed in the side but thankfully the thing was nearly as clumsy as it was big and she was small enough to avoid getting caught by its grasping tentacles. She watched it turning to come after her again in disbelief. "A kraken," she gasped. "A Kraken… A KRAKEN." The beast focused on her. Ginny bolted. Unburdened by Harry she was just fast enough to stay ahead of it. At least she was as long as the gillyweed lasted. Hoping she wasn't heading towards Harry she raced away.

* * *

"Really was a stupid task," George said. "I mean there hasn't been but about three seconds of anything on the mirror." He, George, Lee and the girls of the Gryffindor quidditch team all nodded their agreement.

"Not to mention a bit of a joke," Lee said. "I mean summoning them? So far the whole tournament's been nothing but summoning."

"Except for the whole dragon breaking free deal you mean?" Angelina asked pointedly.

"Well, there is that," Lee agreed.

"But still," Fred said.

"It was just summoning," George said.

"Look!" Anwen shouted. Luna grabbed Daphne's arm. Somewhere out in the loch Harry had floated past one of the thousands of relay mirrors.

"He's unconscious," Neville breathed. Harry floated out of range of the mirror and empty water filled the giant viewing surface again. An instant later a different relay mirror caught Ginny racing past. The scene went crazy when the relay mirror out in the loch was sent spinning about by the passage of something very large.

"Was that the squid?" Gwyneth asked.

"The squid is right there." Veronica pointed to where the creature was splashing about near the sunken wreck of the Durmstrang.

* * *

Ginny's heart thundered like a herd of galloping gargoyles in her chest. Her gills ached and her muscles burnt like dragon's fire. She didn't know how long she'd been going, she only knew she couldn't keep it up. Up ahead she caught a flash in the water. _A MIRROR!_ She surged ahead; grabbing it she whipped around, holding the mirror so that it would show the beast as she doubled back on it.

* * *

"They should be back now," Hermione said.

"It's only been half an hour," Bill placated.

"It took him less than half an hour to find the others and bring them back," she countered.

"There she is," Daphne cried.

"What's she doing?" Hermione asked.

"Mother of Nimue," Neville whispered when the image of the kraken filled the giant mirror. A second later the kraken was gone and Ginny's face filled the giant mirror. The mirrors couldn't relay sound, but everyone watching could read her lips as she mouthed, "HELP!" Seconds later nothing but water and bubbles could be seen on the mirror.

There was a half second of stunned silence before Cedric bolted for the water. Fleur raced after him with Viktor a half step behind her.

"Mr Diggory," Flitwick called. "You can't help." But Cedric had already stuffed gillyweed in his mouth and dived under.

"Miss Delacour," Madam Maxime shrieked. But like Cedric she was already under water.

"Vhat are you doing?" Karkaroff shouted, but like the other two Viktor had already dove under.

"I'm going too," Hermione said.

Sirius grabbed her arm. "You can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if he hasn't already incurred the wrath of the Goblet, _you_ interfering before the task is over just might push it over the edge," Sirius said.

"If the choice is his magic or his life, I'll take his life."

"The Goblet just may take that too, Hermione," Bill said.

"And what about Ginny?" she demanded, focused on Bill. "He wasn't punished when Ginny helped with the dragon," Hermione pressed. Bill blinked.

"You think the Goblet recognizes when something is outside the scope of the task?" Sirius asked. Bill bolted for the water. "Stay here," Sirius ordered and raced after him.

"What the hell," Lee said.

"What's he doing?" Katie asked.

"There goes Fleur," Alicia said.

"And Krum," Angelina added.

"Recon they went to help?" Fred asked.

"She hates Harry," Katie said. Just then Bill and Sirius ran for the loch and dove under

"What the hell is going on?" George asked.

Fred groaned. "We're idiots." He pulled an old bit of parchment he and George had found way back in first-year from his pocket. He tapped it with his wand and quietly said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The original copy of the Marauder's Map came to life.

"What are you doing?" George asked.

"The map shows part of the loch, maybe it'll show Ginny and Potter too." See, there's Diggory." He pointed to the dot rapidly approaching extents of what the map showed. Very quickly Cedric's dot disappeared. Fleur and Viktor quickly followed him off the edge. Bill and Sirius disappeared a few seconds later.

"It was worth a shot," Angelina said.

"We might still know before anyone else when they're on their way back," Katie offered.

"Are you sure this thing's always right?" Alicia asked.

"Never let us down before," George said. "Why?"

Alicia pointed to a dot at the very edge of where the map showed. "Why are there two Karkaroffs?"

* * *

Ginny dropped the mirror and bolted. Unfortunately she was no longer able to keep a pace that was faster than the Kraken. Her wand slid into her hand as she dodged it again. She waited till it's body was past before taking aim. "Reducto!" The spell slammed into one of the tentacles, completely severing it. The kraken seemed oblivious to the loss of its appendage, whipping around it jetted after her. She dodged up and over, barely managing to avoid it's snapping claws. "Reducto!" she cried. Her spell missed as she went tumbling in the beast's wake. She was slammed by a tentacle or three and suddenly it had her.

"Reducto!" she screamed. The tentacle holding her was torn to shreds but the thing must have had a hundred of them. Another latched on and wrapped round and round her. Her wand was knocked from her hand and a claw was moving towards her. Frantically she triggered the release for her spare wand. "BOMBARDIA MAXIMA!" she shrieked.

The spell smashed into what she would have guessed was a wrist joint. There was a massive explosion of shell and flesh.

"SKREEEEE!" the Kraken screeched.

* * *

Cedric had been swimming for about five minutes when he came across a massive school of perch. The fish scattered around him, revealing the source of their frenzy to be a twenty-foot tentacle trailing blood from where it had been torn from the body a very large squid.

"What is it?" Fleur asked. She'd managed to catch him now that he'd stopped.

"Squid," he said. "I think."

"But zee squid is not zat large, yes?"

"No, it isn't," Cedric agreed. He pointed to the stump. "And that looks like spell damage."

"Vhoa," Viktor said on joining them.

Click. Click. Click.

"Wat was zat?" Fleur asked.

"BOMBARDIA MAXIMA!"

The three whipped around. "Zat was Ginny!"

SKREEEEE!

"Vat vas that?" Viktor asked.

Cedric placed his wand flat on his palm. "Point me, Ginny Weasley," he said. His wand whipped around, floated off his palm and drifted away. He grabbed it, sandwiched it gently between his hands and tried again. "Point me Ginny Weasley." His wand spun around, pointing out towards the middle of the lake. Without a word he set off. The other two followed.

"Vere did you learn that?" Viktor asked.

"Hermione… I think she may have invented it herself."

"But she is only fifteen," Viktor protested.

"Believe me," Cedric said, "I'm well aware of how old she is."

Click. Click. Click.

The three stopped. "That was louder, right?" Cedric asked.

"Oui/Da."

"But vhere?" Viktor asked.

"I don't know," Cedric said. "Sound travels different in water and it seems to come from everywhere at once."

"Reducto! REDUCTO! REDUCTO!"

"Ginny!" the three cried together.

* * *

Harry blinked his eyes open. "Ergh," he groaned, reaching for his head. "The hell?" he thought when he realized his hand was moving through water.

Click. Click. Click.

Harry's eyes widened. "Ginny!" he cried coming fully awake. He looked around frantically but couldn't see her anywhere.

Click. Click. Click. ClickClickClick.

Harry spun around, looking everywhere for where it was coming from but couldn't find anything. _It's gotta be after her!_ he thought. "Accio Ginny!" he shouted. He was jerked forward about ten feet before suddenly stopping. "ACCIO GINNY!" he thundered.

* * *

"Take that you bastard," Ginny screamed just as she felt a summoning spell hit her. She was nearly wrenched free of the beast but it tightened its hold on her. She pointed her wand at the offending appendage. "Reducto! REDUCTO! REDUCTO!" Another explosion of flesh and she was free. Half a second later a summoning spell was rocketing her through the water.

* * *

Harry zoomed through the water. Ten seconds. Twenty seconds. Thirty seconds and he was suddenly in a cloud of flesh and bloody water. He slammed into something solid a moment later. "Offha," Ginny gasped.

"Ginny!" Harry cried.

She grabbed his hand and started pulling him away. "About time you showed up… Hope you've got a plan."

"I don't even know what it is. How am supposed to have a plan?"

"It's a kraken."

"A what?" Harry yelped.

Click. Click. Click.

"Nimue I hate that sound," Ginny muttered. She stopped and turned.

"Did you say kraken?"

The beast appeared out of the gloom. Harry goggled at the thing. "Got a plan yet?" Ginny asked.

The kraken stopped its advance about fifteen meters away and started circling. Never once were its eyes off of them. Harry snapped out of it. "Planning's Hermione's job."

"Ha," Ginny said. "I took off one of its claws. Teach it to put those slimy tentacles on me."

"Only one?" Harry asked. "What about the other three?"

"I was just getting it ready for you."

"You seem to have been doing just fine."

"Noppa, your turn."

"Why me?"

"Off the scale, three in ten-thousand, knight in shining armor, damsel in distress, duh." The kraken was so large it had completely encircled them… and the circle was getting smaller. "This is a problem." She blasted a tentacle that got too close. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel so good. So, you know, be quick about it."

There was a half second delay in Harry responding. "What do you mean you don't feel so good?" She didn't answer. "Ginny?" Her wand floated past. He spun around. Ginny was unconscious and drifting away from him. The Kraken struck. Grabbing them both.

"Reducto!" Harry snarled, blasting the tentacle holding Ginny. He unleashed a dozen more, savaging the tender flesh of the creature but there always seemed to be another tentacle grabbing for them.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a barrage of spells slammed into the kraken and Ginny was free. "Potter!" Cedric called.

"I've got 'er!" Fleur cried. Victor aimed a spell at the tentacle holding Harry, blasting him free.

"Get her out of here!" Harry shouted.

Fleur grabbed Ginny and pulled her away but before she could escape a tentacle wrapped around her ankle and pulled her back. She was wrapped tight in less than a second, completely disappearing from sight as Ginny floated free. Severing charms from Cedric and Viktor sliced through the arm, freeing the French girl. All three were quickly caught and wrapped up before they could get away.

Harry blasted his way free to see the kraken pulling a desperately struggling Fleur towards its gigantic beak. Time slowed and between blinks Harry saw a dozen twists and turns forward. Time rushed forward again and he launched himself between flailing tentacles. Left, right, under, back right, a Reducto at the arm looming in front of him, through the haze of blood and flesh and his wand was suddenly an inch from the kraken's beak. "DEFODIO MAXIMA! BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" he snarled.

The boring spell smashed a six-inch hole in the beast's beak. The blasting hex was three feet deep in the kraken's body before it exploded. The Kraken jerked and went slack. With it's body protected by shell a foot or thicker, the explosion had only one place to go; out through the bottom. A river of blood and gore spilled out and stained the water red. Harry was ground zero for the backlash concussion the explosion pounded into the water. He was left reeling like a bludger had enveloped him, pummeling every inch of his body at once. Spots formed in his vision. He shook his head, fighting to keep from blacking out again. Senses clearing he gaged on the blood stained water filling his gills. Fighting back the urge to vomit he swam for clearer water. Able to process oxygen again he shouted, "Accio, Ginny." He went shooting through the water till her limp form slammed into him. He shook spots from his vision again while desperately grabbing at her. "Ginny!" he shouted. He shook her but there was nothing. The sensation of her bare skin on his was sharp and sour and just wrong. _Poison!_ The answer came to him. The kraken's suckers poisoned a person just like a jellyfish. Nearly every inch of her exposed skin was covered in angry red circles the size of a pound coin. "Shit. Shit, shit, shit," he swore. He had to be covered with wounds as well, but Ginny didn't have Kaa's protection… none of the others did.

"Harry," Cedric called, racing up to him.

"Wat is wrong with 'er?" Fleur asked.

"The same thing that's going to be wrong with you three in about five minutes," Harry answered grimly.

* * *

Fred glanced down to where the judges were gathered. Karkaroff was right there next to Percy. Mr Dewer had been strangely absent from the proceedings since the first task. Percy had filled in for him at the Ball and was sitting in as a judge for him today. George grabbed the map from Fred. "If he's there, then who's this?" he asked, pointing at the second dot with Igor Karkaroff beside it?"

"No idea," Fred said.

"Could be someone else with the same name," Lee said.

"Seems a bit of a coincidence," Fred said

"Recon we should say something?" George asked.

Alicia grabbed the map. "Professor McGonagall," she called hurrying to her.

"Not now, Miss Spinnet," she said, never taking her eyes from the giant mirror.

"Please, Professor, this is important."

"Oh, very well, what is it?" Alicia pointed to the two dots depicting Headmaster Karkaroff on the map. Professor McGonagall frowned. "What is this?" she asked.

"It's a map, Professor," George said. "The Marauder's Map."

"We ni– Err, found it first-year," Fred said.

"It shows the whole school and where everyone is."

"There's all of us," Angelina pointed out.

"All them down there," Alicia pointed to the judges and everyone.

"Professor Lupin in the friends and family area," Lee said. "Even Granger's parents show and they're Muggles." He frowned. "There appears to be a dot missing beside Professor Lupin."

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened. "You called it the Marauder's Map?"

"Yes, Professor."

She snatched the map from Alicia. "Come with me." She hurried over to Remus.

"Remus," Professor McGonagall demanded. "Is this real?" She shoved the map in his face.

He stared at it for a second. "Where on earth—"

"That isn't important. Is it real?"

"Why's she asking him?" Fred whispered.

Remus took the map and examined it. Lily leaned in. "That looks like the original."

"No idea," George answered. "Who's that?"

"Don't know," Lee said. "But on top of keeping their hood up they weren't showing on the map. Sounds female though."

Remus took his wand out and tapped it to the map. "Mischief Managed."

"That took us months!" Fred, George and Lee cried.

Professor Lupin focused on them. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said. Three jaws dropped. "Moony," Remus said with a slight bow. "At your service."

"It is real then?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Appears to be."

"And is it possible to trick it?"

"The real, Moony?" Fred asked, a tone of awe in his voice.

"Trick it?"

"Make it appear one person is in two different places. She pointed to the two dots depicting Karkaroff." His eyes widened.

"As in Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and Rumble?" George asked.

"Enough!" McGonagall snapped.

"Sorry, Professor," the boys said.

"Polyjuice," the hooded woman said.

"It should see through it."

"Well something is tricking it."

"They'll never let me near her," Remus said.

"I'll go," Lord Greengrass said. He took the map and hurried away.

"You lot stay here," Professor McGonagall said and ran after him.

Fred, George, Lee, Alicia, Angelina and Katie all stood there awkwardly. Remus glanced at the woman beside him – she still hadn't removed her hood. "We've just been waiting for her brothers to pull their heads out anyway," she said. Angelina snorted.

"Don't know who you are," Lee said.

"But if you're talking about these two," Angelina said, jerking her thumb at the twins.

"We like you," Alicia and Katie said.

"Oi," the twins complained.

"Sit down," Remus sighed. "And try not to ask too many questions."

"It was suggested one of them was polyjuiced," Lord Greengrass said quietly.

"But why?" Director Scrimgeour asked.

Minister Bones thought about it. "Because the real Karkaroff is doing something he doesn't want us to know about. Like trying to kill our extra champion."

"That's a big stretch based on a bit of parchment," Director Scrimgeour hedged.

"Someone entered Potter in this tournament. Karkaroff's renouncing of the Dark Lord was always suspect. Potter has done nothing but piss the man off since. In a cast of unlikely suspects, and this," she waved the map, "he's the most likely… Don't let either one out of your sight. I want them both detained, but I want it done quietly. If I'm right and we're smart about this we might find a lot bigger fish than a less-than-repentant Death Eater.

"Yes, Ma'am," Director Scrimgeour said. He nodded to Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks. "You two on that one." He nodded to the Karkaroff with the rest of the judges.

"Yes, Sir," auror Shacklebolt said. "Come on." Tonks followed without a word. Five minutes later the two had surreptitiously positioned themselves near the man.

"What do you mean?" Fleur asked.

"Poison," Harry said. "You're all covered with sucker marks."

Just then Bill and Sirius raced up. "Let's go," Bill said. "Before you're all unconscious." He lassoed himself to Ginny and set off. Harry quickly caught him and lassoed himself to Ginny as well. The two surged ahead. The others followed with Sirius bringing up the rear in case anyone else fell unconscious before they reached shore.

There were only about ten minutes left to the task when a streak of silver flashed out of the lake and dashed to Madam Pomfrey. It coalesced into the form of a seagull. "Ginny, unconscious," the gull spoke in Bill's voice, "poisoned, source, kraken venom, numerous other injuries, unknown severity. Fleur, Cedric and Viktor, all poisoned. All conscious. Unlikely to remain so. Harry, conscious, likely poisoned, numerous other injuries, unknown severity. Suspect Kaa's protection remains in effect. Kraken, deceased."

There was a moment of silence where it looked like Madam Pomfrey had been stunned but then she was a flurry of action. "Minerva, I'll need water tanks to keep them in till the gillyweed wears off."

"Of course," she said, waving her wand.

"Professor Paddington," the matron went on, "I can put them in stasis. Combined with an all purpose anti-venom it will slow the effect of the poison, but I'll need the antidote."

"I'll need the venom of the beast to brew it," the potion's professor replied. "It would best if from the specific creature."

"On it," Professor Moody growled and step/thunked his way to the loch.

Madam Pomfrey turned to Hermione. "My office," she handed her a key. "Bring me every phial of the all purpose anti-venom. It will give us the time we need."

"Yes, Ma'am." Hermione grabbed the key and bolted. Neville went with her. The matron turned to the table her supplies were on and started readying them.

"Excuse me, Matron Pomfrey," Daphne said. "If it will help, I have a bezoar."

"So do I," Luna added.

"Keep them, I have plenty."

"Is there anything else we can do to help?" Daphne asked.

"Stay out of the way," Matron Pomfrey said shortly.

"Yes, Ma'am," Daphne answered meekly. She and Luna backed away.

Madam Pomfrey stilled. "Forgive me, child. I know you're afraid. Rest assured I can treat your friends. The venom of the kraken is potent, but nothing like that of the basilisk."

"Ginevra and the others don't have Kaa's venom protecting them," Luna whispered.

"I understand that. And I'm afraid she will be sick for a very long time, but if that is our biggest concern, I promise you, she will recover."

"Yes Ma'am," Daphne said. "We'll just stay of your way."

"What's that?" someone shouted.

Everyone turned. A hand, waving frantically, was sticking out of the water about ten feet from shore. It disappeared and a second later Ginny was lifted briefly from the water.

"Hagrid," Professor Dumbledore ordered, "fetch her." The half giant splashed into the loch, scooped Ginny up and ran back to place her in the tank.

Madam Pomfrey stepped to the tank and immediately feared she'd spoken too soon about Ginny's prognosis. The girl was covered in lacerations that refused to clot in the water. In fact, the water in the tank was quickly staining red as she bled out. Worrisome as that was, none of the cuts looked so bad a simple Episky wouldn't suffice and the loss of blood was easily enough managed with blood replenishing potion. What frightened her though, was every single inch of Ginny's exposed skin was marked by angry red circles about an inch in diameter with the center of each appearing like a blackhead, marking the microscopic puncture wound the kraken had made to deliver it's venom. She had expected one or two, not hundreds, possibly thousands. She turned as Hagrid placed an unconscious Fleur in the next tank. The French witch looked nearly as bad as Ginny. _They must be drowning in venom… How big was the beast?_

"Poppy," Professor McGonagall said.

"Right." Wand flashing, she got to work.

Some three hours after pulling Ginny and the four champions from the loch, Madam Pomfrey addressed Bill, Charlie, Andromeda Tonks, Mr and Mrs Granger and Remus Lupin. "Mr Potter suffered three different concussions, twenty lacerations, one of which will scar permanently, excessive loss of blood and poisoning. He's sleeping now and should be mostly recovered in two days, maybe three. The protection of his familiar, as well as the antibodies he gained from being poisoned two years ago are effectively dealing with the venom of the kraken. Miss Weasley has also suffered numerous lacerations and excessive blood loss. One, possibly two, of the lacerations will scar permanently. I've dealt with those and, as with Mr Potter, given her blood replenishing potion. She also suffered a concussion, but not so severe as Mr Potter." She paused.

"And?" Bill asked.

"Without the advantages Mr Potter has, as with Miss Delacour, Mr Krum and Mr Diggory, I've placed your sister in stasis so that Master Paddington will have time to brew the necessary antidote."

"That will take two days," Professor Paddington interjected. "As one might surmise, it is a very delicate concoction that," he checked his watch, "in one hour, will require my near constant attention. One false step will see it ruined. I will need someone to run my classes during that time."

"I will make arrangements," Minerva said. "If nothing else a few days of study hall won't hurt anyone."

"Thank you, Minerva."

"No offence, Master Paddington," Bill said, "but can my sister or the others afford a mistake if you have to start over?"

"I should be very concerned at any delay," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I am confident in my abilities," Master Paddington said. "Rest assured I am brewing three separate batches just in case."

"Thank you, Master Paddington."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"All right," Bill said, "We can wake him up now."

"Go on then," Minister Bones said.

"Enervate," Bill said.

Director Dewer blinked his eyes open. It took him a few seconds to figure out where he was and that he was being watched by Minister Bones, Director Scrimgeour, Head Auror Shacklebolt and a hooded unspeakable. A second later his head dropped. "Please tell me they're all right," he said, defeated.

"You know what's happened?" Scrimgeour asked.

He took a slow breath and focused on the Minister. "You better get a quill, Amelia."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Well, that's the second task completed. I wonder how many of our poisoned champions are going to survive?


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Notes:

Standard Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. That you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1 Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter.

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER XXIV**

 **Please Don't**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry bolted upright. "Ginny!"

Mrs Tonks stood from her chair. "Easy, Love. She is safe."

"Define safe."

"She is in stasis. As are Cedric, Fleur and Viktor."

"Right," Harry said. "How long has it been?"

"Twelve hours."

"That's all?"

"Yes." Harry grimaced slightly and flexed his arm a number of times. His sleeve slid up, revealing dozens of fading red circles. He raised his shirt, revealing dozens more across his stomach and chest. "How do you feel?"

Harry dropped his shirt. "Well, it doesn't tickle… Am I allowed to get up?"

"If you think you can."

"And I can see her?"

"You can, though we should talk first."

"What do you mean? What's wrong with her?"

"Ginny is in stasis, Love. But stasis does not halt everything. One breath and one beat of the heart per every five minutes, the poison has been slowed; but it is still killing her."

Harry frowned. "Why just stasis? Why not the freezing spell Ginny used on Remus?"

Mrs Tonks sighed. "I will admit that spell saved Remus' life. But it is also quite dangerous and could just as easily have killed him. Stasis, as it provides nearly the same benefits with far fewer risks, is the normal protocol."

"But she'll be fine once the antidote is finished, right? They'll give it to her and she'll recover."

"We hope for a full recovery, Harry."

"Hope, what do you mean hope?"

"There are always variables. Given the proper treatment most individuals will survive a kraken sting. But most individuals suffer only one or two stings, not the nearly two thousand Ginny has."

Harry paled. "Two thousand?" he croaked.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I wish I had better news, but I make a practice of never lying to you. I do not intend to start now. Ginny is very sick. At least as sick as you were after the basilisk. She is in for the fight of her life and faces a long and difficult road to recovery."

Harry pushed his covers off and swung his feet over the edge of his bed. "I want to see her." Mrs Tonks moved to help him. "I'm fine," he snapped.

"Pretend I just wish to hold your arm."

"Sorry," he said contritely. "Which way?"

"Come along." She led him to the far end of the infirmary. She stopped him outside the screen to Ginny's bed. "Ready?"

"Yes."

She let his arm go. "Go on then."

Harry braced himself and stepped around the screen. He sucked in a sharp breath on seeing her. Ginny was lying on her back, her arms on top of the blankets. The bedding was unnaturally straight; if not for her being under the covers the bed may as well have been made. Her arms and neck were covered in angry red circles about the size of a pound coin marking where the kraken's suckers had held her. Black puss oozed from the center of each sting. Not even her face had been spared, with two welts oozing puss on her left cheek. Anywhere not blemished by a sting, her skin was dull and gray; even her freckles had faded to where he could barely discern them. Her eyes were sunken with great black circles underneath. Fearfully he edged to the bed.

Was this what he had looked like after the basilisk? Even knowing she was in stasis he couldn't stop the sudden terror she was dead. Hand shaking he reached for her cheek. Just then she took a single, tiny breath and blew it out. His knees nearly buckled with relief. Reaching for her hand he might have imagined it when her fingers seemed to curl around his but chose to believe she knew he was there. Without really thinking he climbed on the bed and lay down on his side facing her. "I'm here," he whispered.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling around the corner. She stopped and let out a strangled sort of gasp. Mrs Tonks grabbed her arm. "There's nothing inappropriate happening."

Madam Pomfrey looked at the other woman incredulously. "They are fourteen," she hissed.

"And I'm right here chaperoning."

"It is highly inappropriate for him to be in her bed."

"Would you mind taking your discussion somewhere out of her hearing?" Harry asked. "You're upsetting her."

Madam Pomfrey blinked a number of times. "Excuse me?"

"You're upsetting her. Please argue somewhere else."

The two women glanced at each other before moving around the opposite side of the bed from Harry. "What do you mean we're upsetting her?" the matron asked.

"I can feel it," Harry said.

"What do you mean?"

"Ginny and I, when we touch, there's this tingling feeling. The feeling changes with our mood. Most of the time it's just comforting, but if we're angry with each other it can be painful."

"Painful?"

"Like a nasty shock."

The matron frowned. "And you can feel this now?"

"Yes. It's sick."

"Sick?"

"It feels sour; like milk that's gone off."

"Milk that's gone off?"

"Yes."

The matron exchanged looks with Mrs Tonks. "It is not the first I have heard of this," Mrs Tonks said.

"I see," the matron said. "And why do you think our arguing is upsetting her?"

"Because you want to take me away from her."

The matron gave him a skeptical look. "And how do I know you simply aren't fabricating a story so that I will allow you to stay where you are?"

"Trust," Harry answered.

"The last time I trusted you I seem to remember finding you covered in love bites the next morning." Mrs Tonks raised a brow.

"Technically that was her."

"Technically you were an active participant."

"She's in stasis, Ma'am… Please?" She still looked doubtful. "Please," Harry said again.

"You," the matron huffed, "are more trouble than you're worth."

Mrs Tonks chuckled softly. "He does that to you."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"She's crashing!" Professor Paddington cried. On the bed Ginny convulsed violently while he, Mrs Tonks and Madam Pomfrey worked frantically. Two days had passed since the second task and Ginny, being the one with the venom in her system the longest before being placed in stasis, was the first of the three to be woken and given the antivenin.

"It's too much," Madam Pomfrey said, as much to herself as anyone. She cast charm after charm trying to stabilize Ginny. But, while kraken venom wasn't nearly so horrid as that of the basilisk, it was still extremely potent. Even a single sting could prove fatal without proper treatment and Ginny, having been stung near two thousand times, was drowning in venom.

"Put her in stasis again," Professor Paddington said.

"What?"

"The potion isn't strong enough. Put her in stasis again so I can try and refine it further."

"It doesn't work that way," Mrs Tonks protested. Matron Pomfrey cast the charms to put Ginny back in stasis again anyway. "Stasis doesn't stop everything," Mrs Tonks went on. "And bringing her out and then putting her back, you saw how far along it had advanced. There isn't time to brew it again. She'll die before it's finished, stasis or not."

"I know," he said, "but trying to strengthen it is all we have."

They watched Ginny for a moment. "I've never lost a student," Madam Pomfrey whispered.

Professor Paddington reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze. "She's not gone yet." Madam Pomfrey said nothing. "I'll fix the potion," he said and hurried away.

"I'll help," Mrs Tonks said.

A tear slid down the Matron's cheek as she continued to watch Ginny. _How am I going to tell, Har…_ "Potter!" she said and spun around. "Healer Tonks, wait!"

* * *

"Just to be certain," Sirius said, "this isn't going to make her his sister or something, is it?"

"What?" Hermione yelped. "Why on earth would a blood transfusion make her Harry's sister?"

"Because there are very old and archaic laws still in effect regarding the bonding of blood like this, Hermione," Daphne answered.

"Very true," Mrs Tonks said.

"Exactly," Sirius said. "I'd hate to wake up tomorrow and find out Ginny was legally Harry's sister."

"Or even his wife," Lord Greengrass said.

Hermione stared at them with wide eyes. "That's ridiculous. What if it were Neville? Are you telling me a simple blood transfusion could see him end up legally being Harry's husband?"

"Hermione," Neville groaned, "that's just…" he shuddered. "Why would you even say something like that?"

"I never said the laws made sense," Sirius said.

"But it is a legitimate concern," Lord Greengrass said.

"We're wasting time," Harry exploded. "Just get it set up and do it already!"

"Pup," Sirius tried to placate him. "I'm just trying to understand the possible repercussions."

"Better my sister than dead," Harry snapped.

"And better your wife than your sister," Bill interjected.

Everyone turned to him. "W–what?" Harry asked.

"Her answer is on your finger, Harry. If there's a concern, then let's be certain it's on the side you both want." Silence settled on the gathering.

"There would be no going back for either of them," Lord Greengrass said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"To bind them in that manner would be to make unbreakable vows," Mrs Tonks answered. "They could never divorce or even be with someone else. The act of breaking the vow would kill the one who did so. Even the death of one would not free the one who remained to find love with another."

"It would also subjugate Ginny to Harry," Daphne spoke up.

Harry looked at her sharply. "What?"

"She would be subjugated to you just like Ginevra's mother was to her father."

"Only you couldn't emancipate her," Lord Greengrass said. "She would always be subjugated to a male head of the family."

"How can you do that!" Hermione demanded. "She can't even speak for herself."

"William can speak for her," Mrs Tonks answered. "As a head of the family of the Sacred Twenty-eight it is his right to speak for any daughter who is not yet an adult. Some interpretations might even allow him to speak for her if she were of age and was not married.

"No," Harry said. He shook his head. "Absolutely not. Ginny will marry me when and if she chooses to, and it will be her words that bind her to me, no one else's."

"Besides," Luna spoke up. "It's not like they would actually be sister and brother. And while there might be curses to being a daughter of the Sacred Twenty-eight, this time she is protected in that it is still perfectly legal for her to marry her brother."

"A pertinent point," Mrs Tonks observed.

"Well," Hermione threw her hands up. "There you go. She can marry her brother. I don't know why I expected anything different from this fucked up society. Are you absolutely certain they outlawed concubines?" Everyone stared at her. "What?" she demanded.

"You said, fucked," Harry said.

Her eyes narrowed. "Your point?"

"Nothing," Harry said quickly. "Didn't have one."

"Good, then you best get on with saving my sister, yes."

"Exactly," Daphne said. "And I don't care if, through some loophole, they are still legal, don't get any ideas about Neville being part of your concubine." She crossed her arms and glowered at Harry.

"Urgh, Daphne," Neville complained.

Despite himself Harry grinned at her. "He wishes he could be part of my concubine."

"I wish I was deaf," Neville retorted. "It would have saved me hearing this conversation."

"We're decided then?" Madam Pomfrey broke in.

"Yes," Harry and Bill answered together.

Fifteen minutes later Harry lay on his back on an expanded bed beside Ginny. The matron numbed their hands before making cuts across both his and Ginny's palms. She then placed Ginny's right hand in Harry's left before manipulating their free hands over their heads so she could place her left in his right. "Now," she said, "I'm going to immobilize you so you don't slip. You'll still be able to talk, though I expect you will eventually pass out as your body fights the poison within Ginny's."

"You think it will be that bad?" Harry asked. He hadn't exactly felt great since the second task – he'd been stung well over a thousand times himself – but mostly he was just really achy. And even that had gone away within about half an hour of being given professor Paddington's antidote.

"You would be the best judge of that, Harry," Mrs Tonks said. "But Ginny is at least as sick as you were after the basilisk. On top of your own battle, you are going to be taking on hers. To be perfectly honest, I can only speculate on what is going to happen."

Harry frowned. "You're telling me she could still die, yes?"

"She could."

"Promise me one thing."

"I cannot promise that, Harry," the Matron said. "If it appears the transfusion is going to kill you too, I will have no choice but to sever the bond."

Harry pressed his lips together. "Then swear you'll remember what I've already survived."

She squeezed his shoulder. "Trust me, Harry, I know what you are capable of."

"Then do it."

Drawing her wand she held it over their clasped hands between their bodies. She then began to softly chant. Harry didn't recognize any of the words but assumed she was speaking in Kannada. After all, even more so than curse-breakers, it was the language of healers. He knew something was happening though when the sickly, wrong feeling of Ginny's hand in his became a torrent of acidic fire moving like molten lava into his palm and up his arm. "Ahhh," he hissed painfully and, if not for having been immobilized would have jerked away from Ginny."

Hermione lurched forward in Sirius' arms. "Stop!" she cried.

Almost as fast as the pain came Harry felt Kaa's protection respond, surging out of his chest to meet the incoming menace. "No," he gasped. "Keep," he panted, "going."

"Harry—"

"'m fine," Harry bit out.

The matron hadn't stopped and she shifted her wand over Harry and Ginny's clasped hands over their heads. She kept her soft chant up and a few moments later Harry sucked in a breath as he felt blood leaving his body and flowing into Ginny's. His heart raced and he broke into a cold sweat while his breath came in great gasps.

Mrs Tonks placed a calming hand on his forehead. "Breathe, Harry," she soothed. "Just breathe."

"Ca–can't," Harry panted.

"You must. If you can't calm yourself we'll be forced to sever the bond… Come on, you've done this before. Relaxed and easy, breathe." Slowly, painfully, Harry forced his breathing under control. Agonizingly, his heart responded as well.

"There we go," the matron said. "Nothing like basilisk venom, yes?"

"As – Long – As – It – Takes," Harry panted. "Swear."

"As long as you don't pass out," she countered.

"You – Better – Take – Pep –Pepperupp–per."

"I've got it right here."

"G–good – You're – G–going – To – Need – It."

* * *

Daphne stood at the head of the bed and gently wiped the sweat from Harry's brow before doing the same for Ginny. She had interest in being a healer and the matron had allowed her to watch over Harry and Ginny while she used the toilet and grabbed a quick bite to eat. The woman was only ten steps away but Daphne was quite honored to be trusted with even this small task. It had been twelve hours since they'd started the transfusion between her best friend and the boy she considered to be her brother and she was exhausted. Exhausted and awed. She simply didn't know how Harry was doing it. He was in agony. It was plain to see. Yet he simply refused to give in. For twelve long hours she watched him grimacing back new waves of pain; each time convinced this would be the one where he succumbed and passed out only for him to not. She'd thought, after losing Astoria, she would do anything, give anything, _survive_ anything, to ensure she never lost anyone in that manner again. But watching the last twelve hours, as much as she hated to admit it, she was grateful it was Harry and not her. She feared she did not have it in her.

"How are you doing this, Harry?"

"She's getting better," he answered.

"W–what?"

"You asked how I'm doing this."

"I said that out loud?"

"Fraid so." He smiled, though it was more a grimace than anything.

"How bad is it?"

"Had worse… Though I'm not looking forward to the recovery. At least I won't be missing a huge chunk of my leg this time. Tell you the truth; the worst is not being able to move at all. My back is killing me."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"I can still be sorry."

"Suit yourself."

She studied him. "You're speaking more easily."

"Told you. She's getting better."

"How can you tell?"

"Cause she doesn't feel as sick."

"You can feel that?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to get the matron?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I want to keep the bond going as long as possible. If she thinks Ginny's well enough to treat without it, she'll sever it."

"Harry, we all want Ginny to live, but not at the expense of yourself."

Harry chuckled softly. "Trust me, Posh, I'm not going anywhere." She glowered at him. "Really, Daph, I can do this all day."

"You have been doing at all day."

"There's still twelve hours left. And then there's twenty-four more. I can do this as long as she needs."

Just then Ginny let out a soft moan. Daphne turned to her sharply. "Ginny?" Ginny didn't respond. "Ginny?" Daphne tried again. "Can you hear me?" Ginny remained unresponsive. Daphne turned back to Harry. "I better get the matron."

"Fine," he agreed.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Two day's later Harry clawed his way up from the depths of the deepest sleep he could remember. He blinked his eyes open, squinting against the bright shaft of light spilling in from the window. He spotted a head of bushy hair in a chair next to his bed. "Mione," he rasped.

Her head jerked up. She blinked a number of times before focusing on him. "Harry!" she cried, jumping up to wrap her arms around him. "Thank the Goddess you're awake."

Harry hugged her back. "Glad to see you too," he rasped. She started to cry and nearly strangled him. "Easy," he soothed. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

Eventually she let him go and backed away, though she kept tight hold of his hand. "Sorry." She swiped at her tears

"S'ok. Water?" She grabbed a cup and helped him sip from it. "Thanks," he gasped, collapsing back on the bed. Hermione smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. Taking a moment to really look at her, Harry frowned. She looked far worse than he'd have thought a minute or so of crying on his shoulder would have left her. "What's wrong?" She bit her lip. Harry struggled to sit up. "What? Is it Ginny? Tell me."

"She's…"

"She's what, Hermione?" Harry demanded, panicking.

"She still in coma, Harry."

Harry frowned slightly. He'd been warned even with the transfusion Ginny could still die and that if she survived she would still be far sicker than he was. "But she's alive, right? She's recovering."

"She's as good as can be expected," Mrs Tonks said, coming around the curtain. She moved to his bed and took his wrist, probing for his pulse.

"Aren't there monitoring charms?" he asked.

She smiled. "There are, but sometimes it is just good to feel for oneself. How do you feel?"

Harry shrugged. "Been worse. Can I see her?"

"Soon."

Harry glowered. "You're going to keep me in here for weeks, aren't you?"

"Considering you've slept for near two days straight, I should think so. Though your level of feistiness is encouraging."

"Glad I amuse you. Can I see her now?"

Mrs Tonks let out a sigh. She pursed her lips tightly, obviously trying to work herself up to something. He looked at her more closely. Her eyes were puffy like Hermione's. Harry's stomach clenched with a sudden feeling of déjà vu. He slowly shook his head. "Please don't." Mrs Tonks flinched. "Who?" he croaked.

"Fleur," she answered.

Her name was like a time turner – yes, time travel was possible to magical folk – sending him right back to the morgue where he'd seen Astoria's body. Another girl dead because of him. Another girl to be grateful she wasn't Ginny. His stomach clenched and the blood in his head pounded. He struggled to breathe while voices whispered harshly in his mind. _You killed me. I thought you were my friend. I saved her and you killed me._

 _I tried!_ Harry cried.

 _You killed me._

 _I'm sorry. I tried. I'm sorry._

"BREATHE, HARRY!" Harry jolted out of his panic. Mrs Tonks was holding him by the shoulders, having grabbed him and shouted in his face. "Look at me," she ordered. Harry nodded jerkily. "Breathe." He obeyed. "In and out… With me?" He nodded again. "You did not kill her."

 _DID!_

"I—"

"Fleur made a choice to help someone in need. Would you have not helped her?"

"Bu—"

"Did you not risk your life to save both Fleur and her sister? Would you blame her if you had been killed saving them?"

"I shouldn't have been in the tournament."

"That is neither here nor there, Harry. No matter the circumstances, she chose to aid someone in need. Do not diminish her heroism by attempting to take blame that is not yours to carry." Harry was still for a moment before lunging over the edge of the bed for the waist bin. He retched for a number of minutes before wiping his hand across his mouth. Hermione handed him a wet flannel.

"Water," he muttered, wiping at his mouth.

Mrs Tonks handed him a cup with a straw. "Small sips." Harry ignored her and filled his mouth. Swirling it around he spit it in the bin. Twice more he rinsed his mouth before flopping back on the bed. "Sorry," he croaked.

"It's fine," Mrs Tonks said.

Harry pressed his thumb and finger into his eyes. Mrs Tonks and Hermione just let him sit. Eventually he asked, "Cedric and Viktor?"

"Are in coma," Mrs Tonks said. "We are very concerned."

He focused on her. "Why?"

"Kraken venom is a neurotoxin. It affects pathways in the brain. Scans of their brain activity are not encouraging."

"Would you just spit it out?"

"We fear they may be brain dead, Harry."

Harry grimaced and turned away from her. "And Ginny?"

"Is giving encouraging signs," she answered. Harry turned back sharply. "You could not have helped them, Harry."

Harry turned away again. "Can I be alone please?"

"Of course," Mrs Tonks agreed. She stood. "Hermione."

She stood as well. "I'm sorry, Harry," she whispered. He didn't answer and she and Mrs Tonks quietly left.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Six days after the second task and twenty-four hours after learning of her death, Harry had forced himself out of bed into a wheelchair, intent on seeing Fleur's body. His current minder, Lord Greengrass, pushed him around the curtains, stopping abruptly. Dumbledore stood on the other side of the bed. "We'll come back later," Lord Greengrass said.

The cavernous pit of resignation filling Harry surged with rage and he snapped. How the man even dared look on her he couldn't fathom. He clamped his hands down on the wheels, locking them in place. "Why?" Harry asked softly.

"I'm sorry?" Dumbledore said.

"You knew. Your sister was killed. So why? Are you that arrogant? Was it the need to give Fudge his distraction? Senility? Or is it just you're a right bastard and don't give a damn Arianna was killed because you wanted another chance to beat the thing. I mean it isn't like you didn't eventually settle things with Grindelwald, is it?"

"Do not dare—"

"I dare for Fleur," Harry shouted over him. "I dare for her family; Viktor, Cedric, Ginny. Save your self righteousness arrogance for someone who gives a damn and tell me why!"

Dumbledore pressed his lips into a thin line. "I'm afraid I cannot answer that, Mr Potter."

"More like won't," Harry retorted.

Dumbledore sighed. "Mr Potter, Harry, I know Sirius has told you things, but this enmity you have towards me is rather unfair when you have never heard my side of the story."

Harry's jaw dropped. "You're joking right?"

"There were reasons to place you where I did."

"Reasons?" Harry retorted disdainfully. He stopped, clinching his jaw tightly. "You know what, fine. I can almost accept why you ignored my mother's express words that I not be placed with her sister. I mean the list of people they'd named was pretty decimated after that night. And hey, Blood-Wards are about as strong as the come. So fine, I can see a reason to ignore the will, abuse the trust they placed in you, as well as the power of your position, seal the damn thing and stick me there. Hell, Lord Greengrass here is one of about a dozen people who've told me to put myself in your position and as much as I hate to admit it, I can't say I wouldn't have done the same. So fine, I'll give you your reason. Care to explain the yearly reports with your name on them stating I appeared to be happy, in good health and in a stable environment conducive to the growth of a child?"

"I'm afraid I cannot discus that in present company."

"Of course you can't. Because you lied. You either never checked on me, or you did and you simply didn't care. Myself, I tend to think you simply didn't care. After all, your track record of not giving a damn about the harm children supposedly under your protection suffer is rather extensive, isn't it?"

"I assure you that statement is as far from reality as is possible."

"Years of ignored or tolerated abuses by your pet Death Eater; that certainly showed your concern. How about ignoring the danger to the student body when you hid the Philosopher's Stone in the school? No less a being than the goddess, Nimue, told you off for that one. Or maybe your great concern was showcased when you agreed to host the tournament that killed the girl lying at your feet."

"It is rather impossible for me to mount any sort of defense or to even have a conversation when I have obviously already been tried and found guilty in your eyes."

"You have," Harry answered. "And just like Snape, you're finished."

"I'm finished?"

"You're finished. Your time as Headmaster of this school is over."

Dumbledore raised a brow. "You believe you can dictate to me?"

"We both know you want me at this school. But if you don't go, I'm not staying. I'd say Durmstrang and Beauxbatons have effectively ruled themselves out, but Ilvermorny or Castlebruxo are intriguing."

Dumbledore smiled patronizingly. "While amusing, I'm rather afraid you've overestimate your position, Harry. Neither you, nor myself will be going anywhere."

"Ah, yes," Harry returned in the same patronizing tone. "The prophecy and whole National Asset deal. (A) Do you really think Sirius, with his close relationship with Minister Bones, hasn't taken it into consideration and (B) you've got a problem in that I've already defeated him. Prophecy fulfilled, National Asset, null and void."

Dumbledore had paled slightly on the word 'prophecy' coming out of Harry's mouth and he'd been unable to stop his eyes darting to Lord Greengrass. "Harry, you are speaking of things you should not."

"Why not, the prophecy is fulfilled. It's old news, _Sir_. Dustbin of history… Unless, of course, you have evidence to present to the contrary. Which, if you did, I imagine Minister Bones and any court hearing a petition from you for the State to take custody of me would take a very dim view of. They might want to know why you were only bringing things to light now when they could have been preparing me from, I don't know, the moment you placed me in an abusive environment and left me there to rot. But, let's say you did manage to convince them Voldemort wasn't gone and they needed to take custody of me. I should think they're going to be rather inclined to give me what I want. After all, taking custody is one thing; they can do that all day long. Getting me to actually do something, that's another thing altogether, isn't it? And, if I'm not mistaken, Minister Bones isn't exactly enamored of you, is she, _Sir_?" Harry paused and waited. "Your move, Headmaster… Or would you like to hear about the files detailing all the injuries I suffered at the hands of my aunt and uncle just waiting to be delivered to the press?" Dumbledore gave away nothing but silence. "Did I mention the pictures of my back, or the transcripts of the interviews given by myself and my loving relatives while under veritaserum?" No one said a word while the two stared each other down.

"I would suggest," Lord Greengrass, said quietly, "retirement, Albus. Name Minerva as your successor. The board will approve it. Quietly go off into the sunset with what remains of your legacy intact."

"And if I refuse?"

"We will force you out."

"We?"

"We," Lord Greengrass confirmed. Dumbledore said nothing. "You are many things, Albus. But politics is not your strong suit. You have very few friends left. Even Rufus won't help you… To be perfectly honest, having seen the files detailing the injuries to Lord Potter I feel he is being quite generous in his demands."

"Generous?"

"I'm choosing to believe you simply did not check on his situation; that you lied, _innocently,_ when filing those reports. I hate to think what the response would be if it were to come out during the hearings if that were not the case."

"You go, or I go, Sir," Harry said.

Silence held the room for a long few moments before Dumbledore spoke. "You will know my response when it happens." He turned and walked towards the door.

"Sir," Harry called. Dumbledore paused. "You would be remiss to think I've placed all my cards on the table." Dumbledore simply resumed his trek to the door. He opened it and left without a word or even a look back.

"Well," Lord Greengrass said, "not exactly when I was expecting that."

"Sorry, Sir… I just—"

"Don't apologize, Harry. Eventually the tuition must end and the game be entered. That could not have gone better."

Harry held his hand in front of his face. He couldn't stop it shaking. He clinched his hand into a fist and blew out a slow breath. "Thank you, for tutoring me."

Lord Greengrass placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "The House of Greengrass shall always answer your call for aid, Lord Potter." He squeezed his shoulder. "I'll give you a moment with her," he said before walking away.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry sat in his wheelchair beside Ginny's bed with her hand in his. The comforting, tingling sensation between them was about the only thing he had to tell him she was better. It was hard to even look at her, what with the thousands of stings she'd suffered now a pallet of yellows, greens and blues painting her body a picture of one massive bruise.

Positive signs. That's what Mrs Tonks kept telling him. Where scans of Cedric and Viktor's brains were still showing near nothing of healthy brain activity, Ginny's appeared fine. He just wished she'd wake up. Though with her unconscious he didn't have to put on a face or be brave so maybe another day or so for him to get his head back on might be for the best. _Selfish bastard,_ he berated himself. Being in coma wasn't good. She needed to wake. The sooner the better… Before she didn't. _Stop it. She's the strongest person you've ever met. She'll wake up if for no other reason than she doesn't know when to quit._ Sighing, Harry reached up to brush a dread back from her face. His fingers lingered, tracing a pattern of freckles. She had so many of them it would be impossible to count. She'd once groused, while at the beach house, about them. Complaining that if she had to have different skin than everyone else, why couldn't she have been like his mum and been the mythical tanning red-head instead of pasty white and splattered with orange. He'd told her she made freckles exotic. She'd countered he was an idiot and snogged him senseless. He smiled softly at the memory. That had been a good day.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Eight days on from the second task, Harry wheeled his chair around the curtains to Cedric's bed. He stopped, not expecting Rowena to have been there. She turned. "Is this a bad time?"

She swiped the tears on her cheek. "No. Come in." Harry wheeled his chair over next to her. He looked at Cedric and she did the same, neither of them speaking for a very long time.

"Anything?" he eventually asked.

"No."

Another long silence settled.

"Ginny?"

"Not yet."

Silence again.

"Viktor?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Silence.

"Has his family been in today?"

"Later."

Harry nodded, and again, silence.

"I did it wrong," Harry whispered.

She turned to him. "What?"

"I shouldn't have stayed with Ginny. I should have told her what I thought would happen, told her to give me ten minutes to swim back to shore before she freed herself. I could have summoned her then and none of this would have happened."

She stared at him. "Don't be stupid," she said and turned back to Cedric. Harry frowned. He didn't know if she was angry with him or not. Not knowing what to do he just sat there. "I haven't got the strength to save you too, Harry."

"I wasn't—"

"It wasn't your fault, Harry. So don't go down a rabbit hole of blame and self-hate."

"Sorry."

She reached over and took his hand. "You're a good friend, Harry."

Harry stared at her hand on his. She didn't have strength to save him too and then she goes and does anyway. Harry wove his fingers with hers. "So are you, Rowena."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Bill's head jerked up with the soft moan to come from Ginny. "Ginny?" he gasped. He moved to the bed and grabbed her hand. She whimpered. "Ginny? Can you hear me?" Her head rolled back and forth. "Firefly," he asked. He reached up and touched her cheek. She whimpered and rolled away from him. Tears slid down her cheeks. "Ginny? Can you hear me? What's wrong, Luv."

Andromeda hurried around the curtains – she'd essentially become Madam Pomfrey's assistant over the last week. "She's in pain," she said. She cast a sedation charm on Ginny before grabbing a bottle of pain potion. Bill helped lever Ginny up and they coaxed the potion down her throat. Settling her back in place Andi smoothed the sheets.

"That was good, right?" Bill asked cautiously.

Andi continued with examining Ginny. "I should say so." She brushed Ginny's dreads away from her face. "I should say so."

* * *

"She woke up?" Harry asked eagerly. He'd been with Madam Pomfrey, beginning his rehabilitation when Ginny had come out of coma.

"Yes," Mrs Tonks said. "She was quite delirious with pain yet, but she was most definitely awake.

Harry let out a slow breath. "Can I see her?"

"Of course."

* * *

Two days after Ginny had kind of sort of come out of coma Harry was finally with her when she woke again. "Fait mal," she whimpered. Harry jerked his head to her.

"Ginny?" Bill asked.

"Fait mal," she whimpered again.

"What?" Bill asked. "Ginny, can you hear me?"

"Fait mal."

"She's in pain," Harry said.

"What?" Bill asked.

"It's French. She's in pain."

"Why the hell is she speaking French?"

"Who cares," Harry said, "get her the pain potion."

"Again?" Madam Pomfrey asked, coming round the curtain.

"Yes," Bill said.

"Easy, Ginny," Harry soothed. "The matron's here."

"Fait mal."

The matron sedated her again and with Bill's help coaxed a vial of pain potion past Ginny's lips. They settled Ginny back in place. "We're getting better," she said.

"That's better?" Bill asked.

"She's coherent enough to verbalize. I should think another day or so and she'll actually be able to be awake for short periods of time.

"Why is she speaking French?" Harry asked.

The matron frowned. "That, I do not know."

* * *

Two days later Harry was gently woken by Mrs Tonks. He blinked his eyes open. "Hello, my Love." She bent and kissed his cheek. Harry stretched and sat up.

"Anything?" he asked.

She smiled. "Ginny is sleeping now, but she was awake for about ten minutes in the middle of the night."

"And?" Harry asked.

"Well, she was still fairly out of it. But there was vast improvement over the last time she woke."

"How so?"

"She was able to focus on us and answer a few questions. She did not complain about being in pain, but was glad when pain potion was offered."

Harry considered. "Is she still speaking French?"

"Yes."

"Right," Harry said. He looked down, picking at his blankets. He should be happy, ecstatic even. "Why do I feel like the worst is yet to come?" he whispered.

She reached for Harry's chin, lifting his eyes to hers. "She is awake and despite speaking only French appears to have all her faculties. It will all work out eventually."

* * *

Despite Harry's best efforts, Ginny seemed determined to only wake when he was asleep or in a rehab session. Not that he was missing much. She was only awake for five to ten minutes at a time and even then remained mostly incoherent. Still, she was _his_ girlfriend and that he kept missing her, even with his own recovery to manage, ate at him. Which was why, when he woke in his bed instead of his wheelchair beside her bed he remembered being in he was a bit disorientated.

"Good morning, Love," Miss Tonks said.

Harry groaned as he sat up. He had a nasty crick in his neck. "Let me guess," he said, rubbing at it, "I missed her again."

She smiled painfully. "I'm afraid so."

Harry flopped back again. "Fucking hell." She said nothing and eventually he sat up again. "Well, anything more?"

Mrs Tonks blew out a slow breath. "I'm afraid so." Harry's stomach clenched. "Ginny has lost her memory," she said.

"Lost her memory?"

"She does not know who she is or remember how she came to be in hospital. She does not recognize myself, the matron… or even William."

Harry stared at her "A–and me?"

"I do not know."

Harry shuddered. "I just got her back," he gasped.

Mrs Tonks moved to the bed and pulled him into her arms. "You'll get her back, Harry," she soothed. "You'll get her back."

* * *

"Remember," Mrs Tonks said, "try not to be upset if she doesn't remember you."

Harry nodded. Thirteen days on from the second task and a full day since he'd learned about Ginny's loss of memory, Harry gathered the courage to face this latest horror. A horror made all the worse as each of his other four friends come out from behind the curtains to shake their head that Ginny's memory had not been jogged on seeing them. Perhaps he should have gone first.

"And speak to her in English," Mrs Tonks added.

Harry took a breath. How could he forget? Ginny now only spoke French. Of course Hermione had found there was an actual name for the phenomenon. Not that he could recall it. Whatever, Ginny didn't know who she was, didn't remember any of her friends, or family, spoke only French and claimed not to know English at all. Though he was told she was picking it up rapidly enough. Given his limited French, he just hoped they'd be able to communicate well enough. Just another day in the horror that was his life.

Luna leaned down by his ear. "Go bring her back," she whispered before kissing his cheek.

Harry frowned slightly. _Bring her back,_ he thought slowly. He turned to Luna.

"Go," she ordered.

Something in him flipped. Right! Ginny – Was – His. So she'd lost her memory. Big deal. She was alive, she was his, and it was time to stop being a coward and go get her back. Determined, he shoved his wheelchair forward.

Ginny turned as soon as he came around the curtain. Brown eyes met green. "Hello," he said.

"You're him," she answered in French, "Harry, the one who saved my life, aren't you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes… Do you recognize me?"

She studied him for a long few minutes before slowly shaking her head. "If it's any consolation, I feel like I should."

"Consolation?"

"Well, I at least feel like I _should_ recognize you. That's more than I can say for the people who are supposedly my brothers."

Harry took a slow breath. "Do you mind if I try holding your hand?"

"Why?"

"To see if it will help you remember."

"Why would that help?"

"Because you once told me holding my hand was the most _right_ thing in the world."

She tipped her head. "I said that?"

"Yes."

She considered another second. "All right then."

Harry wheeled himself over. Instead of reaching for her hand he held his out, palm up for her. She hesitated. "Something wrong?" Harry asked.

"No." She shook her head. "Just, I feel like I've done this before."

"You have."

"I have?"

"A number of times actually. You and I seem to keep coming back to it."

She frowned slightly and he just waited. After another few seconds she cautiously reached out and pressed her palm to his. She jerked back almost instantly. "What was that?" she gasped.

Harry never moved and never took his eyes from hers. "That was _us_ ," he said.

"Us?"

"I don't know what it is, or why it happens, it's not always that strong and one time, when we were fighting, it hurt like hell, but it's been there from the day we met." Slowly she reached up and pressed her palm to his again.

A ghost of a smile lit her face. Harry spread his fingers and she wove hers with his. "I like that."

Harry let out a shaky breath. "I'm glad."

She studied him. "Why were we fighting?"

"Because you thought I'd betrayed you, and I thought the same of you."

"Why did I think you'd betrayed me?"

"You've met Hermione, right?"

"She's the black girl, yes?"

"Yes. You saw her kiss me. It was an accident, but you didn't know it. It's a very long story."

"How can a kiss be an accident?"

"I'd just bought Hermione an owl for her birthday. She went to kiss my cheek only I turned at the wrong time and she kissed me on the lips."

Ginny frowned. "Ok, I suppose that could happen. Why would I think you'd betrayed me for that?"

"Because I was your boyfriend."

Ginny blinked. "My boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Am I your girlfriend now? Is that why you saved my life?"

"I saved your life because I could. As to being my girlfriend, you are, or you were. I'm not exactly sure right now. I only know that it's never been up to me."

"What do you mean it's never been up to you?"

Harry took a slow breath. "I understand this might be a lot for you, but one thing I've never done is hide from you. I have no intention of starting now. You are everything to me, Ginny. I have wanted you from the moment I first saw you. I will always want you. But I will never force you to be something you don't want. And right now, all you know is what I or someone else, tells you. Never mind me, you don't even know who _you_ are." Harry pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. She let out a little gasp. "When you figure that out," Harry said, "if you want me, I'll be here."

She swallowed. "And what if I never remember?"

"The girl you are is too strong, Ginny. You may never remember, but you will always be her. You'll just be different."

"And you'll still be there waiting?"

"Always, Ginny."

She blinked. "You've said that to me before, haven't you?"

"You remember?"

She shook her head. "Yes and no… It's more like an impression or something."

"Like déjà vu?"

"Maybe." She tipped her head, studying him for a long time. "Luna said you would make an impression."

Harry smiled. "She's a very good friend."

"Apparently my best friend, if what Hermione say's is true."

"Her and Daphne."

"How can one person have two best friends?"

"You managed it."

"They weren't jealous?"

"Luna reserves her jealousy for Hermione. Daphne accepts Luna has known you since birth and doesn't feel a need to challenge the bond you have with her."

"Luna reserves her jealousy for Hermione? What does that mean?"

Harry tipped his head. "Hermione and Luna are dating."

"They are?" Ginny blurted.

"Yes."

Ginny blinked a number of times. "Oh, well, all right then."

Harry grinned. "See, whatever the future, the old you is right there."

"What do you mean?"

"You never cared that Hermione and Luna were gay. You simply loved them for who they were."

Ginny frowned. "I did?"

"Yes." Ginny bit her lip and a tear slid down her cheek. "Hey, what's that for?"

"Because I want to remember," Ginny croaked. "You tell me these things and I should know them and I must have cared about all of you, but everything is just blank. And I don't know what I'm feeling or if I even know how to feel or anything. And I want to trust you, but something warns me trusting anyone is very dangerous and I know there's so much people aren't telling me, even you, and you've told me more than anyone so far."

Harry heaved himself up from his chair, sitting down on her bed; he took Ginny's face in his hands and held her. "You can trust me," he said, his eyes boring into hers. "I don't care what anyone tells me about letting you recover your memories on your own or anything else. If you ask me, I will tell you the absolute truth as I know it to be. I will hide nothing from you no matter how painful it might be to myself, you, or anyone else. The second we're both strong enough, I will make an unbreakable vow to this."

She stared back at him. "What's an unbreakable vow?"

"A vow against my magic. If I lie to you, if I don't answer your questions as truthfully as I can, my magic will kill me."

Her eyes widened. "For real?"

"For real."

She bit her lip. "Where are my parents?"

Harry took a slow breath. "Are you sure you want me to answer that?"

"I don't know, do I? Though it must be bad. Why else would you ask that? Why else wouldn't they be here?"

Harry grimaced. "You're right, it is bad." He took another breath. "You're sure?"

Ginny gave a jerky nod. "Tell me."

"Right then, nothing for it but the truth. Your father is dead. You were ten when he was killed. Your mother, it's a very long story, but you've disowned her."

"A tear slid down her cheek. "He's dead?"

"Yes. To the best of my knowledge you adored him. The feeling was mutual."

"And my mother?"

Harry sighed. "Like I said, it's a very long story. For right now, can I just tell you the line between love and hate is very thin and for the time being you've made the decision to cut your mother from your life?"

Ginny watched him for some time before speaking again. "Will you stay here with me?"

"Sorry?"

"I haven't felt safe since I woke up. You make me feel safe… Just hold me?"

"Hold you?"

"You don't have to," Ginny said meekly. "If you don't want."

"No," Harry said quickly. "Believe me, that isn't the case. I just want to be very sure of what you want from me."

She reached for his hand. "Hold me, Harry. Please?"

Harry shifted; pulling her down he wrapped an arm around her waist and spooned behind her. "This okay?"

She nodded and clasped his hand in hers. "Yes." It took all of about two seconds for her to fall asleep.

Harry kissed her crown. "I swear, I'll find you."

* * *

Harry had been in with Ginny for half an hour when Bill couldn't take it any longer and poked his head around the curtain. He cocked his head slightly and pulled back. "Well?" Luna asked.

"No clue," he said.

Luna poked her head around the curtain. Hermione, Daphne and Neville followed. "I told you," Luna said, drawing back. " She would know him even if she didn't."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

So yeah, it seems I just can't stop torturing Ginny.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Notes:

Standard Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. That you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1 Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter.

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER XXV**

 **True Story**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Later that night Harry was leaning against the wall looking out the window onto Hogwarts' grounds. "Are you just going to stand there?" he asked softly. Hermione transformed and moved out of the shadow to stand in front of him. She said nothing, just watching as a tear slid down his cheek. Harry sank to his knees and she stepped to him. He clung to her, his face buried in her stomach while she held him. "She doesn't remember," he gasped.

Tears slipped down her cheeks to drop on his head. "I know," she soothed. "I know."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Hello, Luvs," Mrs Tonks said, coming around the screen.

"Hello, Ma'am," Ginny answered in English.

"Hey, Andi," Harry said. He offered her his cheek. She kissed him and sat down in the chair.

"I see you're learning fast, Ginny."

"I'm trying."

"It would seem you're doing more than trying. You're understanding English perfectly well now?"

"Yes."

"And were you able to read the book I left you?"

"Yes. Harry helped me with the words I didn't know."

Mrs Tonks smiled. "He's rather motivated, I think."

"He's not the only one."

"As you are perhaps the only person I've ever known to match Harry's determination, I believe you."

Ginny blushed. "You really think so?"

"I do."

"Why? Have I done something to make you think that?"

"You have. And I would like to see if I might help you recover your memories? If you are ready, that is?"

Ginny glanced at Harry. He squeezed her hand. "I promise, you can trust her."

"Promise you won't be mad if I don't remember?"

"Promise."

"All right then," Ginny said. "Let's do it. You just need me to look at you, right?"

"It will help, yes."

"I'm ready then."

"Then here we go." A few seconds later Mrs Tonks found herself standing in Ginny's dreamscape. _Oh dear,_ she thought. She shivered and rubbed her arms.

"Hello," Ginny said.

 _Not even an inkling._ Mrs Tonks thought at not having detected Ginny's approach. "Hello, Luv," she said, turning to face the girl. "Do you suppose we could have a bit of warmth?"

* * *

"Well?" Bill asked.

Andromeda sat down on the love seat. "Thank you, Lily," she said, accepting a cup of tea from her.

"You're welcome, Andi."

Andromeda took a sip before setting her cup down. "I don't know, Bill."

"You don't know?"

"The only mind I've ever encountered that frightened me more than Ginny's is Lily's. But Lily is not an Occlumens. Ginny was and still is. She is as dangerous and deadly as ever. I see that there are two conceivable scenarios that make this possible. The first is that Ginny is still there, somewhere in her mind and her retained skill as an Occlumens is her pushing pieces of herself past the damage the poison inflicted on her mind."

"And the second?" Bill asked tightly.

"Ginny's mind has been so damaged that while she will fully recover, she will never entirely be whom she was."

"But then how is she an Occlumens?" Lily asked.

"I'm not entirely certain, but my guess is that certain things that were integral to her being remain as an imprint; that, once activated, will return to her fully."

"You mean like a sort of muscle memory?"

"She has already made several statements indicating moments of déjà vu, so yes, I believe that is an apt analogy."

Lily glanced at Bill but he appeared unable to form a response. She turned back to Andi. "And of the two scenarios, which do you think more likely?"

"I hope for the first but feel me must prepare ourselves for the second." She reached for Bill's hand. "I'm sorry, William. I wish I had better news for you." He said nothing. She squeezed his hand. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Thank you, Andi," Lily said. She waited till Andi had left before focusing on Bill. "Bill?"

"I've killed her," he croaked.

"She is not dead."

Bill stood and moved to the window. "No, she's not," he agreed softly. "But Fleur is. Cedric and Viktor, all indications say they are brain dead… "Bits and pieces… Ginny isn't one of them… I should be happy… My sister is as good as dead and it's my fault because we left that bastard in place!"

Lily stood and crossed to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "We don't know that for certain, Bill."

"Even if we don't, your son, my sister." He shook his head. "Christ Lily, what have we done?"

"The best we knew how."

A tear tracked down his cheek. "It wasn't enough."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny picked her purple dread and held it out in front of her face. "Why is my hair like this?"

"Sorry?" Daphne asked.

"My hair. Why is it half black, red, purple and all matted like this? Harry can't possibly find this attractive, can he?"

Daphne pursed her lips. "I don't know as I can answer why you coloured it, or if Harry finds it attractive. As to why you have it in dreads, you did it so it wouldn't be in your face while playing quidditch."

Ginny frowned. "Quidditch?"

Daphne blinked. "You don't remember quidditch?" Ginny glowered at her. "Forgive me," Daphne said. "It's just that you're one of the top players in the school."

"I am?"

"Yes. You've been on the team since first-year. You and Harry both. You're insanely good. First-years rarely make the team at all and almost never as starters. You both have the potential to play professionally. Though personally I think you might be better than him."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Ginny said.

"Would you like me to show you?"

Ginny nodded eagerly. "Yes." Daphne stood and grabbed the pensive.

An hour later Ginny lay in her bed replaying the memories Daphne had shared with her. Quidditch was played on brooms! How had she not known that? She'd known witches and wizards used brooms to fly but she'd lost all memory of quidditch. It made no sense. Of course some of the things she'd watched herself doing made no sense either. That Wronskie Feint thing was insanity defined. She didn't think she wanted to even try it. But she'd watched herself and Harry having battles on who could best perform the stunt. She hadn't beaten him, but she hadn't lost either. She also couldn't deny it looked like she'd loved every second of it.

"Knock, knock," Harry's voice came from beyond the curtain.

"I'm awake," she called, sitting up. Harry came around and took a chair beside her bed. He smiled and she couldn't stop herself grinning back at him. She'd yet to recall a single memory of him, herself or anyone else, but he just felt right. She reached out and he took her hand. She'd held hands with everyone who'd visited her since waking but Harry remained the only one who made her fingers tingle with electricity or magic or whatever it was. "Hi."

"Hi back."

"Good rehab session?"

Harry shrugged. "Long ways to go but I'll get there. What about you? Good visit with Daphne?"

"We talked about quidditch."

Harry cocked his head back. "Wow, she really does love you if she talked quidditch with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Just, it's not her favorite subject. She claims you and I talk about it sixteen of the eighteen hours were awake during the day. I'm afraid we're kind of fanatical about it."

"She said my dream is to play professionally."

"It's one of your dreams."

"I have more than one?"

"You've got two that I know of. You want to play quidditch for the Harpies. When you're done with that, you want to be a curse-breaker like Bill."

"What about you, what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure. Quidditch could be fun; so could curse-breaking. I wouldn't mind teaching Judo either." Harry shrugged. "I haven't thought about it too much."

"You haven't?"

"Not really."

"How come?"

"Don't know. I'm only fourteen. It's not like I haven't got time."

"But isn't one of the characteristics of a Slytherin, knowing what you want out of life?"

"I know I want to be good at what I do. I know I'm driven. I know I work hard. I know I'm loyal. Modestly, I would say I'm pretty brave and fairly intelligent. I think most anyone could easily be in any of the houses. Don't let the narrow definitions fool you. I've seen cowards in Gryffindor, idiots and fools in Ravenclaw, back stabbing gits in Hufflepuff and lazy sodding bastards in Slytherin."

Ginny frowned. "And what am I?"

Harry took a breath. "Honestly, I think you're the bravest person I've ever met. You're probably as intelligent as anyone in the school; maybe not Hermione and Luna, but they're geniuses so they don't count. You're fiercely loyal. And like Mrs Tonks said, you are as driven as anyone to accomplish your dreams."

Ginny considered him for a few seconds. "Why do you think I'm brave?"

"That's a pretty long story; one you'll be hearing bits and pieces of for quite a while till you get your memory back. The short of it is, this isn't the only horrible thing to happen to you. You've got demons in your past, Ginny. You faced them, you recovered from them, you rose from the ashes stronger than ever."

Ginny snorted. "You make me sound like some great warrior or hero or something."

"I'm just telling you the truth."

"And what if I told you the idea of doing those things on a broom terrified me?"

Harry considered her. "I would say Hermione is probably the second bravest person I know and she's terrified to even get on a broom."

* * *

 **Time for a New Headmaster?**

Current Hogwarts' Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore is, of course, most famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, with his victory heralding the beginning of the end of the global wizarding and muggle war. Upon defeating Grindelwald, Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts where he continued to serve as professor of Transfiguration and Deputy Headmaster till he succeeded Headmaster Armand Dippet in 1966.

Dumbledore's rise to Headmaster was seen as a sign of great change within the wizarding world, and England specifically, as he was the first wizard not considered to be of pure blood to hold the post. His early tenure was considered very successful with many of the most prominent sorcerers of recent times, including current Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones, to have been educated within Hogwarts hallowed halls under his guidance.

Recent years though have seen Dumbledore's tenure come under fire for headlines ranging from scandalous to horrific. Tragically this trend was continued last week when catastrophe struck the Triwizard Tournament when Beauxbatons' champion Fleur Delacour succumbed to injuries received competing in the second task, perishing two days later.

Ginny set the paper aside. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Fleur."

"What about her?"

"She died," Ginny said. "She was trying to save me and she died. Those other two boys, Cedric and Viktor, they were hurt trying to help me and I don't even know who they are."

Hermione reached for her hand. "I can show you, if you like?"

Ginny sighed. "Yeah," she said. "I guess I owe them at least that."

Hermione held her wand to her head. Pulling it away she deposited a long silvery string in the pensive. "Before we go in, let me just tell you we only recently started to become friends with Fleur. Before that, well, we weren't very nice to her."

* * *

"Hermione showed me her memories of Fleur today," Ginny said.

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"We're kind of mean sometimes."

Harry rocked his head back and forth. "We can be. Though our ire has always been earned."

"Has it?"

"Fleur started things between us. And it was us who made the overtures to start over."

"I know. I just didn't like some of what I saw."

"To be fair," Harry conceded, "I know I can be a jerk. Honestly, I'm vicious when someone wrongs me or my friends or family. But I'm perfectly willing to live and let live. People don't have to like me. I just ask that they leave me alone. But I'm not going to just sit back and let people take swings at me either. I'll turn the cheek once or twice, but if someone keeps coming, I'm going to hit back."

"And you think that's the best answer?"

"I think, if you won't defend yourself, you'll spend your life a victim. I don't like fighting. I'd much rather just go about my business and live and let live. I've never started a fight and I'm comfortable with that. At the same time, I'm perfectly willing to call a truce and make nice. Don't believe me, ask Neville how he became my best mate."

"Why Neville?"

"Because I terrorized him a good part of second-year."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He deserved it. But then he grew a spine and stood up for Hermione against pretty much the whole of Gryffindor. We've been friends ever since."

She considered him. "You said we've fought?"

"We fought most of second and third-year."

"But we were together from the beginning of this year, yes?"

"Yes."

"Will you show me our worst fight?"

Harry took a breath and blew it out. "How about instead we just start at the beginning?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just start at the day we met and go through our relationship."

"Even with the pensive that will take months."

"True, but wouldn't it be smarter doing that than jumping from one thing to the other and having no context for why something happened the way it did?"

"You can't just tell me the context around it?"

"Unless you regain your memories, even starting from the beginning, I'm going to be telling you the context around things."

"Show me this one thing and I promise not to ask to go out of order again."

Harry sighed. "All right. I'm not sure if this is our worst fight or not, but it was pretty bad. It was during second-year. We were fighting from the beginning because you thought I'd betrayed you and kissed Hermione. By the time the fight happened, you'd learnt the truth about the kiss. But before you did you had accused me of hurting Luna. I was still seriously pissed at you for that, and I was mad at you because you hadn't given me a chance to explain about the kiss. I was giving you shite passes at practice, hoping to get you in trouble with David—"

"David?"

"Our quidditch captain," Harry provided. "Anyway, he was smart enough to see through what I was doing and called me on it. I compounded being stupid by blaming you for being in trouble with David." Harry put his wand to his temple and extracted the memory. Placing it in the pensive he focused on her. "Ready?"

"I've about a million questions, but I guess that's what I get for going out of order, yeah?"

Harry gave her a small smile. "Let's just say second and third-years were a total cluster fuck."

"You swear a lot, you know that?" Harry grimaced, started to respond but stopped

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You promised not to lie to me, remember?"

Harry blew out a breath. "Sorry. It's just you used to swear a lot too."

"Oh," Ginny mouthed. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I just didn't want you to think I was fighting back and throwing it in your face. Foul language has never been something that was taboo around me. I come by it honestly and don't really get why people have an issue with it."

"Sorry," Ginny said again.

"Not a big deal," Harry said. "Shall we?"

Ginny reached for his hand. "Show me."

A few moments later Ginny was watching a younger version of herself kicking Harry in the shin so hard he collapsed. "Oh," she gasped, her hand covering her mouth. She turned to Harry. He was cringing painfully at the sight of his younger self, curled on the floor. "I'm so sorry."

Harry gave himself a shake and turned to her. "I did learn not to give you shite passes."

* * *

"Harry says he terrorized you most of second year," Ginny said.

Neville cocked his head. "Yeah, he did."

"But you're friends with him now?"

"Well, he's still an arrogant git, but pretty much anything he did to me that year I deserved."

"Why?"

"Well, it kind of started first year when you were both sorted in Slytherin, but it was the train to school second-year that really set him off."

"Why?"

"Well, there was the kiss between Harry and Hermione, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, your brothers, Fred and George and their friend Lee decided they needed to defend your honor on the train to school at the start of second-year. They started a fight with Harry, only he and Hermione ended up beating the hell out of them. They all got pulled up into the prefects' carriage so the teachers could sort things. While their compartment was empty, me and Ron and the rest of our dorm mates trashed Harry and Hermione's things." Neville paused. "Ron and Seamus knocked Hedwig's cage about; while she was still in it."

"They terrorized her owl!"

Neville cringed. "Not my proudest moment," he agreed. "When Harry and Hermione came back to their compartment they let Hedwig out and she flew right down the corridor to ours. Started pecking the hell out of us. So Harry knew it was us even if he couldn't prove it. Classes start and we get to potions where no one wants to partner Harry, and all the people I thought were my friends pick partners who aren't me. We get stuck together. I was terrified of him and he knew it. He was vicious, but he also pointed out the truth about how the people I thought were my friends were laughing behind my back every time he did something to make me wet my pants. Not literally," he added when Ginny raised her brow. "Anyway, long story short, I start examining things and then I stick up for Hermione against the rest of our house. We've been mates ever since."

"Why do I think there's more to the story?" Ginny asked.

"There's the long winded version," Neville said. "But the fact is I judged you, Harry and Hermione without ever even speaking a word to any of you. Anything Harry ever did to me I deserved. The second I gave him a chance, he's had my back from that moment."

"Why did you judge me?"

"Same reason I did him; you were Slytherin."

"Slytherin really has a bad reputation with the other houses, don't they?"

"Gryffindor is the worst, and most of the time it's more rivalry than anything. But for some reason, with you and Harry it was something more."

"Me? Why me?"

Neville shrugged. "I think because all your family was in Gryffindor. Your brothers, they were all saying how you were no sister of theirs from the moment you were sorted. Said you'd betrayed them. I don't think it helped you'd made friends with Harry. Especially after Ron went and insulted Hermione on the train to school that first time and Harry told him to get bent."

"All my brothers?" Ginny whispered.

"Not Bill and Charlie."

"But Ron and the twins and Percy?"

"I'm sorry."

Ginny shook her head. "No. I asked. Thank you for being honest with me."

"Things have gotten better," Neville offered. "At least with Ron and the twins."

"Not so much they've come to see me."

Neville shifted uncomfortably. "You might not want to blame them for all of that."

"Why not?"

Neville rubbed the back of his neck. "Just… I'm not sure I can answer that. I want to, Ginny," he added quickly at her look of anger. "Believe me, I do. I swear, if I could snap my fingers and have you remember everything, I'd do it in an instant. But there's so much, and your life, my life, Harry's, the rest of our friends, it's diverged so far from what a bunch of teenagers should be living. There's so much Ron, the twins and Percy don't even know about you that it's really hard. It's hard, Ginny. And I know it's even harder for you. We want you back but we don't know how to do it and we're all terrified of messing up somehow… And it's just really hard." He finished, sounding beaten.

"And even if all of you show me every memory you have, there will still be holes," she said.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, I shouldn't have said all that."

Ginny swiped at her cheek. "Don't be sorry for telling me the truth."

* * *

Luna considered the pensive. "I wonder—"

"Wonder what?" Ginny asked.

"—No, that won't work either. It'll have to be your mind."

"Sorry?" Ginny asked. Besides Harry, Luna was the only person she was experiencing moments of déjà vu with. As she'd been told Luna was her oldest friend and they were near inseparable growing up, she supposed that made some sense. At the same time she wondered just why she'd had none of those moments regarding Bill or Charlie. Allegedly she and Bill were mutually doting on the other but there had been nothing. Charlie, he was her protector; always defending her against Percy, the twins and Ron when they got to be too much. He was also her biggest supporter when it came to quidditch, wanting her to follow in his footsteps to the professionals. But, like with Bill, she'd had no moments of feeling like she'd done something with Charlie before.

"I thought that, instead of the pensive, perhaps we might be able to get through things more quickly if you were to use Legilimency on me," Luna said. "Unfortunately my mind is a bit fractured and I'm afraid it would just confuse you; Mrs Tonks is only now becoming comfortable with it and she's been visiting with me, or rather us, for nearly four years now. But if I use Legilimency on you, I can bring forth my memories of us and they won't be all discombobulated. It should make things go much faster."

"Erm, all right," Ginny agreed. "Why is your mind all fractured?"

"You said it yourself," Ginevra, "there's more than one of me." Ginny furrowed her brow. "You remember that?" Luna asked.

Ginny shook her head. "Not exactly. I just… it feels right to hear you say that."

Luna nodded knowingly. "Of course it does. You and I have always been right."

Ginny smiled. "We have, haven't we? I don't know how I know it, but we've always been there for each other."

"It's because we were lovers in a past life." Ginny's jaw dropped. Luna giggled. "You should see your face."

Ginny swatted at her. "I can't believe you said that."

"Well why wouldn't I? It's true." Ginny gaped at her. "Shall we get started?" Luna asked.

"I, erm, well…"

"Oh come now, you didn't honestly think this is your first life, did you? You and Harry have lived many times before. In fact, I was his lover once too, before you found each other. Thankfully, this time, you've managed that before one of you took me to your bed. It's ever such a drag losing one of you when the other inevitably shows up and takes you away. I much prefer this set of circumstances."

Ginny stared at her. "You're serious, aren't you? I know you are."

"Oh yes. The six of us have crossed paths a number of times."

"We have?" Ginny croaked.

"Oh yes, five or six that I've been able to determine."

"And, have I, erm—"

"Been with Hermione, Neville or Daphne in any of them?" Almost against her will Ginny nodded. "No, just me and Harry. I seem to be the one who gets passed around." Ginny's mouth flapped. "Mind you, it could be that I'm just completely insane and it's all just a figment of my damaged psyche… Delicious figments, but figments none the less."

Ginny blinked dazedly a number of times. "Let's go with that, shall we?"

Luna shrugged. "If you wish."

Ginny nodded fervently. "Please."

"Very good. Would you like to try my idea now?"

"Erm," Ginny said, "remind me again, what was it?"

"Legilimency. I shall enter your dreamscape and alter it to create my memories within your mind. I believe it will make things go faster."

"Right," Ginny said slowly, "Legilimency."

"There's nothing to fear, Ginevra. If Mrs Tonks is any indication, insanity isn't catching."

Ginny pursed her lips. "Now you're just pulling my leg, aren't you?"

Luna winked. "Am I?"

"Yes. And you can stop any time."

"If you insist. Ready?"

Ginny nodded. "Go on then."

Luna blinked her eyes open. She turned to find Ginny standing before her. "I don't know what Harry was talking about; this isn't terrifying at all."

Ginny grinned. "I figured a beach might be more inviting than a frozen darkness."

"Definitely," Luna agreed. She took Ginny's hand and set off down the beach; walking at the edge of where the water met the sand.

Ginny remained silent; allowing Luna to lead her on for quite a while before speaking. "I'm sorry if I hurt you when Harry came along."

Luna squeezed her hand. "It's my own fault, allowing myself to get mixed up between the two of you, so it's not necessary to apologize, but thank you." She stopped, looking back on the path they'd left in the sand. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Here we go then." While it might have felt like weeks, only about half an hour had passed when Luna exited Ginny's mind.

"Ouch," Ginny groaned and lay back on her bed.

Luna leaned forward and brushed Ginny's dreads away from her face. You'll get stronger. I promise."

"K," Ginny gasped.

"Rest now." Luna slid her hand into Ginny's, weaving their fingers together. "I'll stay with you till Harry comes back." But Ginny was already sleeping.

* * *

"She was joking, right?" Harry asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Ginny countered.

"She's your best friend."

"My best friend who I can't remember… Though I suppose I can see it. I'm apparently madly in love with you, and have been across a number of past lives. It would make sense the one person besides you that seems to trigger something in me is someone else I've known in a past life."

"She said you knew Hermione, Daphne and Neville in past lives as well."

"You know what I meant."

Harry shook his head. "And she said I'd been with her too?"

"You ask that like it'd be a bad thing."

"Well it's a bit disconcerting," Harry retorted. "I don't think of Luna that way. Hell, I don't even want to think of her that way. It makes things awkward."

"How does it do that?"

"Because Luna and I flirt all the time. I don't want her to think there's some underlying attraction to her on my part."

"What do you mean you flirt with her?" Ginny demanded.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Erm, well, the thing is I've been accused of being a bit of a flirt."

"A bit?"

"Maybe more than a bit," he hedged.

Ginny glowered at him. "And I let you get away with that?"

"For the most part, yes."

Ginny frowned. Eventually, she said, "I don't know if I like that."

Harry's fingers tapped a rapid staccato on the table. "I can change, if you need me to. But you should know there's a new rumor about me and Hermione, or Luna, or Daphne, or some other girl nearly every week."

She raised a brow. "Perhaps if you weren't such a flirt there wouldn't be."

"Maybe," Harry agreed. "But there's also rumors about you."

"Excuse me!"

"I know we said we wouldn't, but why don't I show you a few memories from this year?"

"About the rumors?"

"Yes."

Ginny considered. "All right."

"Come on, then."

Harry was sitting on the familiar park bench in front of a shallow river when she appeared in his dreamscape before him. She sat down next to him. "Ok, I'm ready." Though the bench remained, the scene around them changed to a library. "Who's that?"

"Cho Chang," Harry said, "Ravenclaw. As nasty as she is beautiful. For some reason she thinks she can flash me a bit of cleavage and I'll just forget she's spent the last four years as one of Luna's chief tormentors." The scene shifted, showing Harry with Daphne in the stacks in the library. Cho came around the corner and spotted them while Harry was holding her hand. "By the next morning," Harry said, "it was all around the school I was cheating on you with Daphne."

The scenes shifted a half dozen times. In each case showing a new rumor about Harry, herself, or one of their other friends starting. Another shift and she was reliving this past Valentines, watching him give gifts to eight girls who weren't her before they were in the cloister discussing the rumors, he was singing to her, giving her his mother's necklace and she was gifting him a ring and promising to say yes when he asked her to marry him.

Again things shifted and she watched Daphne presenting the idea of a betrothal between them. One last shift and she was in the cloister with Harry again where, she wasn't quite sure, but it seemed they'd agreed to ask Bill and Sirius to betroth them and to curse each other in the process.

Ginny was still trying to process everything Harry had shared with her when she was gently forced from his mind. She blinked dazedly a number of times before managing to focus on him. He was holding the necklace he'd given her and the ring she'd given him in his hand. "Anything at all?" he whispered.

Ginny shook her head. "I'm sorry." Harry was pretty good at hiding the hurt when she didn't remember things, but she was becoming skilled at reading his tells and she could see the slight tightening of his jaw. And it would have been impossible to miss the way his hand shook when he took hers and placed the ring and necklace in her palm.

"Maybe, some day, you'll decide you want to give it back, but I can't hold you to a promise you don't remember."

"Harry, I don't—"

"They're yours, Ginny—"

"Will you let me talk?" she snapped.

"Sorry," he said contritely.

She glowered at him for a second longer. "Is this a breakup, Harry? Are you giving up on me, what?"

Harry cringed. "I will never give up on you," he whispered.

"Then why are you giving me back your ring?"

"I told you, I can't hold you to a promise you don't remember."

"And what would you do if we _were_ betrothed? Because, correct me if I'm wrong, the things you shared with me, there was no going back from them. Not for any reason at all, including that I wouldn't remember asking for or agreeing to any of it."

Harry started and stopped a number of times. "I don't know, Ginny. I just… it has to be your choice."

"My choice?" she asked.

"Yes."

Ginny pursed her lips and fingered the ring for a few moments. "Harry, when did you know I was the one?"

"From the first moment I saw you," he answered immediately

She reached for his hand and slid the ring on his finger. "I might never recover anything of my own. And I know things aren't going to be easy. But ten days ago, that happened for me too, Harry."

Harry stared at the ring. Swallowing, he took a shaky breath. "Ginny, I can't tell you how much I want this. But I knew who I was, you don't."

"No, I don't," she agreed. "But I know things like decency, respect, humility… integrity when I see them. I know, even though I know you'll be back in less than an hour, feeling like it's the worst thing in the world when you disappear around my curtains. And I know attraction and desire and my stomach feeling like a snitch is flitting around in it because you smiled at me. I might not remember being in love with you, but I know watching you wheel around that curtain the first time and feeling at least one thing was familiar." She reached for his chin, lifting his eyes to hers. "Something in me knew you from hello, Harry. I don't need Hermione, or Daphne or even Luna to tell me I was in love with you, I know. I might not remember, but I know. I was in love with you before. I'm in love with you now… So tell me, if that's all there ever is, is it enough?"

Harry stood and she was forced to look up at him. Slowly he leaned down. "Tell me to stop," he said softly.

She reached for his face, pulling him in. It was soft and short, but a flood of familiarity washed through her with the touch of his lips. His scent, his presence, his energy, everything about him was just right. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "I don't remember," she whispered, "but I know this."

"It's enough," Harry answered.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"All right, Miss Weasley," Matron Pomfrey said coming around the curtain, "how are we today?"

"Bored out of my mind," Ginny answered. It was April fourth, a full month from the task and two weeks since waking and she'd not been allowed out of her bed once! "What little I seem to have of it anyway."

The matron took out her wand and began examining her. "I see you are picking up Mr Potter's talent for snark."

"I'm told I rather had a talent of my own for it."

"Indeed." The matron tucked her wand away. Ginny looked at her hopefully while the woman eyed her. "Feel like taking a shower?"

"Thank the goddess," Ginny gasped. She tossed her covers back and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Easy now," the matron said. Ginny set her feet down and pushed herself up. Without the matron to catch her she would have gone straight to the floor.

"Whoa," Ginny gasped.

"You're going to be very weak, Miss Weasley. Just take a moment to get your legs under you and we'll go." Ginny nodded. Gathering herself she set off. The twenty steps to the toilet left her with legs shaking and heart pounding. The matron guided her to a chair she'd placed in the shower and Ginny collapsed heavily into it. Her head swam and she rested it in her hands, pressing her palms into her eyes. "Just take a moment," the matron said. Ginny nodded. A few deep breaths and she picked her head up. "Now, do you think you can manage on your own or would you like help?" Ginny looked at her, horrified. "Before you answer, stop and think. I've placed the chair here so you can just sit if you need, but if you fall and hit your head I shall be very upset with you."

"Hitting my head might be the best thing for me," Ginny countered. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ma'am, it just came out."

"Indeed," the matron said, maintaining her strict demeanor.

Though Ginny thought she noticed the corner of her mouth twitching. "I think I can manage," she said.

"Very good. You should have everything you need and I shall be right outside the door if you have need of me."

"Yes, Ma'am." The matron turned to go. "Ma'am?"

She turned back. "Yes?"

"Do you have any idea how I'm supposed to take care of this?" Ginny motioned to her dreads.

"I'm afraid I do not."

Ginny frowned. "All right, I guess I'll figure it out."

The matron nodded. "I shall be right outside."

Ginny sat on the chair, thinking. She pulled a dread around and sniffed at it. "Well, I guess they don't smell." Piling them on top of her head she tied them in place. Just that and shrugging off her top winded her and she sat for a few moments getting her energy back before shimmying out of her pajama pants and knickers. That left her a bit breathless also. It was also the first time she'd really seen herself since being attacked and she had to admit, it wasn't pretty. The bruising on her body was fading, but she was still covered in sickly yellow interspersed with deep blues and purples. Add in the fact she'd barely eaten in weeks, turning her into skin and bones, and she looked about as close to a concentration camp survivor as one could be. Sighing, she reached for the water. "Arghh!" she screeched.

The door cracked open. "Miss Weasley?"

Unable to get out of the blast of frozen water Ginny continued to shout. "By the goddess that's cold!"

"Ah," the matron said and closed the door.

"Ahh," Ginny ranted. "I'm having a heart attack underneath a waterfall of ice and all you can say is, Ahh?" The water gradually warmed and her racing heart slowed. "Mental note," she muttered, "stay out from under the stream till after it warms up."

Twenty minutes later the matron helped Ginny back around her curtain. "Bed or the chair?"

"Chair," Ginny said. She didn't care how exhausted she was, she wanted nothing to do with her bed for as long as the matron would let her. She collapsed in the chair. "Whoa, seriously dizzy." She pressed her palms into her eyes. "This is ridiculous."

"You've been poisoned, Miss Weasley," the matron soothed. "On more than one occasion you very nearly died. There is no indication you won't make a full recovery, but it is going to take time and diligent effort on your part to do so. I'm quite pleased with how you managed your first foray."

"It took Harry over a year to recover from being bitten, yes?" Ginny asked.

"It did."

Ginny took a deep breath and picked her head up. "If he can do it, so can I."

The matron bent down and stage whispered in her ear. "Beat him, Ginny." She straightened. Ginny looked at her, surprised. "Mr Potter could stand to have his ego deflated a bit."

"I hadn't noticed much ego from him."

The matron smiled. "Ah, but then you have not had the misfortune of knowing him as long as I have, have you."

"Knock, knock," Harry's voice suddenly called.

The matron winked at her. "Speak of the devil."

Ginny grinned. "You can come in, Harry."

Harry stepped round the curtain. "I'm hurt, you know. Right here." He put his hand over his heart.

"Well perhaps you should get back in your bed," the matron countered. "If you're having heart problems we might need to get you some potion."

"You know," Harry quickly backpedaled. "I'm feeling fine; great even. Must be the company." He winked.

The matron rolled her eyes. "Half an hour," she said to Ginny. "Then I want you in bed."

"Yes, Ma'am," Ginny agreed.

She turned to Harry. "Behave."

"Don't I always?" She raised a brow. "That wasn't me."

"You were an equal opportunity participant."

Harry shrugged. "My shoulder was a mess, couldn't fight her off." She narrowed her eyes at him. Harry grinned. "True story."

She crossed her arms. "I could always order you back to your bed."

"You could, but you won't."

"Oh, and why won't I?"

Harry rocked up and down on his toes. "Bad for the moral of the prisoners?"

She rolled her eyes and walked off, shaking her head. "More trouble than he's worth."

Harry turned to Ginny. "Hey."

"Hey." He grabbed another chair and sat down in front of her.

"What?" he asked when she just looked at him.

"What did we do?"

"Sorry?"

"Equal opportunity participant, what did we do?"

Harry smirked. "I didn't do anything."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "What did we do?"

" _You_ snuck out after curfew to visit me while I was in hospital after the first task. Shoulder ripped open to the bone, I was completely at your mercy."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Poor Daphne was so horrified she cast a bunch of glamours to cover my neck." She glared at him. "True story." Harry crossed his heart. The two just watched each other for a few seconds.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Why haven't you kissed—" His lips on hers silenced her. When he pulled back he picked her right out of her chair and set her in his lap. "Yeah," she sighed, settling into him.

Half an hour later Harry picked Ginny up and tucked her in her bed. "Don' go," she mumbled, reaching for him.

"I'll stay till Daphne comes, but then I need to rest for our session tonight."

"Res' wi' me."

Harry brushed her dreads back. "Believe me, if I wasn't certain the matron would skin me alive…"

"Swear come back?"

"Promise."

Ginny drifted off and Harry just sat. He knew he should get back and rest himself. Things were happening. But since venting his rage at Dumbledore it seemed the only thing he had strength for was putting on a brave face for Ginny. And sitting here now, watching her sleep, he could almost forget he felt like the barest touch would shatter him into a million pieces. She didn't remember, but she knew. She knew and it was enough and he climbed in the bed to lie down beside her and she rolled into him, resting her head on his shoulder, and the matron and the rest of the world could just burn.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Harry, please," Hermione said, "I'm not doing anything again. I'm just worried you're moving too fast with her. Ginny isn't like this. She fought against any idea of you being meant for each other for a year. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Harry glanced at his other friends. "She's got a point, Mate," Neville said. "Ginny isn't this impulsive."

"I agree," Daphne said. "Ginny is bold only after she has been cautious. In relationships that is even more the case."

"We're nearly to the point of moving into second-year now," Hermione said. "She's handled most everything she's learned really well, but the really horrible things are about to happen. I'm not being mean, or picking on her, but don't be so foolish as to think she's going to learn what happened and be unaffected."

"It took her over a year to recover the first time, Harry," Daphne said. "We're just concerned you're setting yourself up for an awful lot of pain if things follow a similar path."

Harry clenched his jaw tightly. "Luna?" he asked. "You're being awful quiet."

"Does it matter?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if what the others fear comes to pass, will you hurt any less by not allowing yourself to be with her now…? Perhaps, this time, Ginevra will weather the storm without capsizing, and perhaps she won't. And perhaps, this time it _will_ drown her." She shuddered. "The future isn't written. I believe the best thing is to live in the here and now. It is, after all, all we have."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Well, Luna left us on a rather ominous note, didn't she? Here's hoping things go better than they previously have.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Notes:

Standard Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. That you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1 Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter.

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

For the French speakers mortified by the translations I had in previous chapters, I apologize. I can only do as well as the online translator I used and apparently it was horrendous. Sorry about that.

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER XXVI**

 **It Was Harry's Idea**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny was sitting in her bed, staring out the window. Fred, George and Ron had just left after visiting her for the first time since the second task and she wasn't sure what to think. They had seemed nice enough and appeared genuinely happy that she was alive and well. The twins had apologized for turning their backs on Harry and herself when his name had come out of the Goblet making him a Champion for the tournament and they'd seemed sincere. But then Bill had been there as well and she had little doubt they'd all been read the riot act to be on their best behavior, and with no memories of her own to go from she just didn't know. Her friends all seemed willing enough to be charitable to the three of them, even Harry, so she supposed the best thing to do would be to give them the benefit of the doubt and take things at face value.

She just wished she could remember. But even if she did, would it help? What was she supposed to do with all this knowledge of a life she didn't remember? Occasionally she had vague feelings regarding someone on first seeing them. The twins and Ron hadn't sparked much of anything and having spoken with them she could only really say she was indifferent to them. Apparently she and Ron had never been close, so she supposed that made sense. The twins, she'd been closer with them, but from what she'd learned from Bill and Charlie it seemed as much because they could use her to prank the rest of their other brothers as anything else. It bothered her quite a lot to think people who were supposed to be her family cared so little about her. And that said nothing for Percy; who, not only wasn't interested in visiting her, had declined to come to Charlie and Tonk's wedding. Did he really hate them that much? _Apparently,_ she thought dejectedly.

"What'cha thinking there, Firefly?" Bill asked, breaking into her thoughts. Ginny shrugged. "You know you can tell me, right?"

Ginny frowned and picked at her blanket. "Do I really hate my mother?"

Bill took a slow breath. "It's a fine line, Firefly. I don't know if you truly hated her or not… But after this last Christmas I can't say as I'd blame you if you did."

"What happened at Christmas?"

"That's kind of hard to answer without getting into your second year," he said.

"I wish you all would just tell me instead of dancing around it like this."

Bill leaned forward and took her hand. "I know, Firefly, but I want to make sure you're strong enough to handle it first. Easter break is only a few weeks away. Please, just trust me on this."

"How am I supposed to make decisions if I don't know the truth?"

Bill sighed. "She lied to you, Ginny; to both of us, right to our face. Up to then I always thought I could fix things. At times, I was even angry with you because you wouldn't talk to her. But that day, she proved everything you'd been telling Charlie and I was true. She lied because she was embarrassed for herself. That was more important to her than you or me or anyone else. She's still my mother. I love her, but I don't like her. And I'll never trust her again."

Ginny frowned, considering what she'd learned. "Does she even know what's happened to me?"

"She does."

"And… does she even want to see me?"

"She'd like to, yes."

"But you haven't allowed her to?"

"Not without your permission."

"What do you think I should do?"

Bill thought about it for a minute. "Believe it or not, I know what you want. She's your mother; she should be here. So if you want her here, that's your choice. But I don't believe she really accepts what she's done. I don't believe she can put your needs over hers. And I don't believe you can trust her."

Ginny thought about it for a long while. "But how do I know if I don't give her the chance?"

Bill tipped his head. "You don't." Ginny went back to staring out the window. How was she supposed to do this when she didn't know who she was, or how she was supposed to act? "What do you want to do?" Bill asked.

That was the question, wasn't it? Those things had all happened to her… But then they hadn't either. So how was she supposed to know what to do when she wasn't that girl _and_ she wanted her mother? But then, if her mother did those things to her that she had done to the old Ginny would she still want her mother or not? Maybe it was like Bill said. He loved her, but he didn't like her. Maybe the old Ginny still loved her mother but had decided she wasn't going to let her hurt her any longer.

"Firefly?" he asked softly.

"I don't know, Bill."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Harry was sitting in his bed reading when the matron poked her head around the curtains. "Ah, you're awake." She stepped fully into view.

"Yes, Ma'am. I thought my session wasn't till six."

"It isn't. You have visitors, if you're up to it."

Harry frowned. He couldn't think of anyone who would be visiting him who she needed to ask his permission for. "Who is it?"

"Miss Delacour's parents."

Harry's stomach clenched. "Are they angry with me?"

"I believe they merely have questions."

Harry played with the corner of the page. "Will you be close?"

Matron Pomfrey covered her heart breaking with a smile. The last month had been hell for the boy. It hadn't been easy on her or anyone else either. But Harry was not himself. He was putting on a brave face. She wasn't sure any of his friends were seeing just how devastated he was and certainly not Ginny. But she was seeing it. And for him to ask her to stay like he just had confirmed her fears. Her experience was of a boy who, no matter how difficult the task or truth, faced things head. Support was available, but he never asked for it. No, he was at his breaking point. Thankfully though, he'd surprised her and asked for help and she was honored to be the one he'd trusted enough to do so. "Of course."

Harry took a breath. "Just give me a minute to use the toilet first."

"I shall tell them you'll see them in five minutes."

"Ok."

Harry was sitting in a chair when the matron returned with Fleur's parents. It was easy to see where Fleur's veela heritage lay. Her father was a distinguished and attractive man of over six feet with salt and pepper hair, a strong jaw and steely blue eyes; but it was her mother who simply radiated beauty. Her hair was the same silver-blonde of her daughter's. Her eyes were wide, expressive and an icy blue that drew you in like the waters of a tropical island. Her skin was perfect and glowing, and even in form fitting robes there was no indication she'd carried two children. She could easily have passed for Fleur's sister. Harry tried not to fidget under her inspection. There was nothing in her gaze to indicate she'd just recently lost her daughter and it was unnerving. He hoped it was just her veela nature that allowed her to look perfect when her husband appeared ragged and like he hadn't slept in weeks.

He stood. "Sir, Ma'am," he spoke in French. "I'm honored to meet you."

They exchanged a quick look. "You speak French?" she asked.

"Not very well," Harry answered. "Fleur was teaching me, but I'm afraid I'm not as quick a study as my girlfriend. I understand it better than I speak it."

"We can speak in English then," she said.

"As you wish." He moved to one of the chairs he'd arranged and turned it for her. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you," she said.

Harry waited for Mr Delacour to sit before retaking his spot. He sat and tried not to fidget. "Forgive us," she said suddenly. "We asked to speak with you and then we just sit here studying you."

Harry cracked a small smile. "It's all right. I'm rather used to being looked at like I'm in the zoo."

"We're a bit confused," her father spoke for the first time.

"You're wondering why Fleur would risk her life for me?"

"We received many letters from her," her mother said.

"Let me guess," Harry said, "not particularly flattering?"

"You made my daughter's life hell," her father said.

Harry cringed. "I don't deny that."

Mrs Delacour put her hand on her husband's arm. "Behave." He visibly composed himself. She turned to Harry. "Fleur kept a diary. Obviously, something changed between you. We were hoping you might tell us about what happened this year."

"Do you mean like everything, or what?"

"Anything at all you wish to share, we would be grateful for."

Harry picked at a hangnail nervously. "Fleur and I were the same," he said haltingly. "We just want a fair chance. The tournament, Fleur saw it as that chance. When I ended up as a champion, she was angry. Understandably so, I can see that now… Suddenly I was unfairly in her way.

"The thing is, we were both being used; a couple of pawns. She was used first; a distraction for your idiot Minister. Then someone put my name in the Goblet and she and Cedric and Viktor just became collateral damage." Harry took a shaky breath.

"Since the moment my name came out of that damn thing, the only thing I've wanted was to get out of this with as little damage as possible. I broke the charms on the eggs so they could be summoned. I told the others how to get them. Cedric and Viktor listened to me, Fleur didn't.

"It was when she realized Gabrielle was going to be her hostage that Fleur started to get it. We started to become friends then. I told her about Gillyweed so she wouldn't hurt her lungs. The four of us came up with a plan to get everyone out of the loch. We gave Ginny a time delayed dose of gillyweed. When it took affect she would wake up, free herself, draw runes on the other hostages so their champions could summon them and free them from their bindings. The task was supposed to be over in five minutes. Fleur, Cedric, Viktor, me, we weren't even supposed to get wet," he said bitterly.

"But then, that morning, I realized I was playing right in the hands of the people trying to kill me. They would attack during the task and they'd do it when they thought I'd be most vulnerable. That would be when I was dragging an unconscious hostage to the surface. The trigger had to be me touching Ginny. That, or her bindings being cut. So I went early. I got the other hostages out; everyone was safe but for me and Ginny…

"She was my friend and they killed her," he croaked. Clutching at his stomach he folded over. "I'm sorry," he gasped. "I couldn't save her. I'm sorry."

Matron Pomfrey came around the curtains. "That's enough now." She moved to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Harry repeated over and over. "I'm sorry."

"Hush now," she soothed. "You did everything you could." She focused on the Delacours. "I know you've traveled a long way but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Of course," Mrs Delacour said. She stood. Tugging her husband along they left without a word.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"She won't thank you for it." Tonks and Charlie turned, surprised to find Luna had followed them on leaving the hospital wing."

"Sorry?" Charlie said.

"You're thinking of postponing your wedding," Luna said.

"Wha—" they both blustered.

"Oh, I know you've not talked about it, but I can see it in your eyes. Neither the Ginevra we've lost nor this one would want you to. In fact, you'd simply be putting pressure on her to remember. She feels terrible enough now. If you were to postpone the wedding, hoping she remembers, you would only make things worse when she does not."

Charlie glanced at Tonks but she remained focused on Luna. He returned to the blonde girl. Luna had always given him the wobblies. Not that he didn't like her or anything, it was just that she often said or did things that gave him the shivers. Like right now; she was looking right at them, but he felt more like she was looking through them, at things only she could see. "What do you mean, when she doesn't?" he asked carefully.

Luna seemed to snap out of it. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give the impression she won't recover her memory, just that she'd be devastated if you waited and she didn't."

"But won't she be devastated if she does recover to find we didn't at least give her a chance?" Tonks asked.

"No," Luna said unconcernedly. "Ginevra understands better than just about anyone that tomorrow isn't promised. And how much more devastated would she be if you waited only for one of you to not live to see your new wedding date?"

"Well that's a cheery thought," Charlie muttered.

"Not really, no," Luna said. "Oh, you were being sarcastic, weren't you. How silly of me. I'm usually much more attuned to things like that."

"You really think we should go ahead?" Tonks asked.

Luna nodded. "It would be for the best."

Charlie glanced at Tonks again. She shrugged. "I can't say I wasn't thinking about it."

"Me either," he agreed. He turned back to Luna. She was examining her nails. "Thank you, Luna. We'll think about what you said."

She stepped close to hug him. "Wonderful." He hugged her back. She let him go and turned to hug Tonks. "Don't worry, I'll keep her safe."

"Thanks, Luna," Tonks said. She let her go.

"I should get back."

"You do that," Charlie agreed.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The day after the Delacour's visit Harry was sitting at his desk writing. Their visit was the first time he'd really talked about Fleur's death with anyone and it had been a catharsis of sorts for him. For the first time in weeks he didn't feel like his world was a small bubble of light with darkness pressing in, threatening to extinguish him if he so much as blinked.

"Harry?" He turned to find the matron poking her head around the curtains. "The Delacours are here again. They hoped to have a quick word with you."

Harry stood. "Okay."

The matron waved them in. "Hello, Harry," Mrs Delacour said.

"Mr Potter," her husband offered.

"Ma'am, Sir."

"We just wanted to thank you for speaking with us yesterday," she said. "We know it wasn't easy for you and we appreciate your willingness to help us understand what happened here this year."

"I'm glad I could help," Harry answered. He hesitated a second before grabbing his notebook and tearing the page from it. "And actually, this is for you." He offered it to them. Mrs Delacour stepped forward to take it. She glanced at it. "I kind of write and sing my own songs," Harry said when she looked up again. Mrs Delacour went back to reading. "And we both just wanted someone to listen," Harry went on, "to hear that she was more than a pretty face and that I'm more than a bedtime story. When we finally listened to each other, that's when we became friends."

A tear slid down Mrs Delacours face. With trembling hands she carefully folded the page.

Her husband took her hand. "Anastasia?"

"Will you sing for me?" she whispered.

"Sorry?" Harry asked

"Her song, I would like to hear it."

Harry hedged, "I haven't tried yet."

"Please?"

Harry tapped his finger against his leg. "Give me a second?" She sank into a chair. Her husband shifted to stand beside her with his hand on her shoulder. Harry went to his trunk. He hesitated a second. Claiming the sound was off even after Remus had fixed it Harry hadn't played his old guitar since his mum had bought him the electric. But it felt right that he should play Fleur's song with it so he pulled it out. He strummed it once, figuring it would be horribly out of tune but it was exactly right. He sat down, eyes closed. Most times a song took concerted effort with numerous rewrites. But sometimes it was like the universe already knew what it wanted and he was nothing more than a conduit. He'd picked up his quill only ten minutes ago. The words had just come; without a single scratch out. The way his guitar felt, the fact it was perfectly in tune; all he needed to do was listen. He wasn't really even aware he'd started playing till the first words were spilling past his lips.

 _Hello darkness, my old friend_

 _I've come to talk with you again_

 _Because a vision softly creeping_

 _Left its seeds while I was sleeping_

 _And the vision that was planted in my brain_

 _Still remains_

 _Within the sound of silence._

 _In restless dreams I walked alone_

 _Narrow streets of cobblestone_

 _'Neath the halo of a street lamp_

 _I turned my collar to the cold and damp_

 _When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_

 _That split the night_

 _And touched the sound of silence_

 _And in the naked light I saw_

 _Ten thousand people, maybe more_

 _People talking without speaking_

 _People hearing without listening_

 _People writing songs that voices never share_

 _And no one dared_

 _Disturb the sound of silence_

 _Fools, said I, you do not know_

 _Silence like a cancer grows_

 _Hear my words that I might teach you_

 _Take my arms that I might reach you_

 _But my words, like silent raindrops fell_

 _And echoed in the wells of silence_

 _And the people bowed and prayed_

 _To the neon god they made_

 _And the sign flashed out its warning_

 _In the words that it was forming_

 _And the sign said, the words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_

 _And tenement halls_

 _And whispered in the sounds of silence_

Harry finished playing, sitting still for a few moments before wiping a tear from his cheek. He focused on the Delacours. "Fleur was my friend."

Mrs Delacour drew a slow breath. "Will you make me a promise?"

"If I can."

"Whenever you sing my daughter's song, promise the audience will know whom it is for."

"I swear."

She stood and moved to him. Reaching for his chin she lifted his face. "My daughter said, in her diary, you had the voice of an angel." Harry blushed. She bent and kissed his cheeks. "Thank you, Lord Potter."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Hello, Ginny."

Ginny snapped her book shut. "Finally, someone to talk to." Harry had started back to classes a week ago, but a full four weeks on from the second task and she was in no condition to do so herself. Just two laps around the infirmary were enough to leave her needing a nap. "Where's Neville?"

Hermione sat down in the chair. "I wanted a chance to talk to you alone so he went to the library."

"Oh," Ginny said. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Me, and you and Harry."

"Okay," Ginny agreed. "Have I done something?"

"No. The fact is, you've been amazing."

Ginny blushed. "I don't think I've done much of anything."

"You have, Ginny. And that's the thing. It's taken me an awful lot to see that in the past, and what you're going through now, well, I can only imagine. You survive these awful, horrible things; things I don't think many people could and it makes you strong, stronger than I'll ever be and I just wanted you to know."

"Erm, I'm not really sure what to say, but thanks, I guess."

Hermione grimaced. "I'm not sure I'm doing the best job of telling you what I wanted to say."

Ginny pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Well, why don't you just try saying it?"

"Easier said than done," Hermione huffed.

"Do you want to show me instead?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I want to talk about it."

"All right then," Ginny agreed.

Hermione took a breath. "Before I met Harry, I had never had a friend in my life. Even after I met him I never managed to make a friend before coming to Hogwarts."

"I've seen how much he cares about you," Ginny offered.

Hermione smiled. "He's my brother. We fight like it, but I would do nearly anything for him."

"It sounds very special. Kind of like what I feel when I see Luna and Daphne."

"It is special," Hermione agreed. "Anyway, we had all these ideas and plans for school and they lasted right up to the moment you and Luna walked into our compartment on the train to school first year. And then bam," she snapped her fingers, "they were gone. Harry took one look at you and suddenly I wasn't the most important person in his life anymore."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said.

"You shouldn't be," Hermione said. "That isn't to say I wasn't upset about it or things were always easy between you and I. But the facts are, I couldn't remain the most important person in his life anymore than he could stay the most important in mine." She stopped, frowning. "Anyway, I'm getting long winded and away from my real point. Just know that you and I, we've made a peace with each other and become really good friends this year."

"I kind of thought what I've learned so far shows we were good friends from first-year?"

"We were," Hermione agreed. "But we're about to move into where things went bad."

"Everyone keeps warning me about this without telling me anything."

Hermione took a slow breath. "We're scared, Ginny. You we're lost to us for a long time. It took you a long time to recover and we're terrified of you having to go through all of that again." She stopped, struggling for words. "Look, it's going to be bad, Ginny. Just know, no matter what you learn or think or feel, it's the past. You've been through it, and you survived and you're stronger than ever and no matter what you see of me in people's memories, you _are_ worthy of Harry."

Ginny watched her for a long time. "You didn't think I was worthy of Harry?"

"I was wrong."

Ginny frowned. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just remember, no matter what, I'm telling you, you are worthy of my brother."

"I'll remember."

"Thank you."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Easter break arrived and with it came Ginny's first meeting with Harry's mum. To say she was nervous was putting it mildly. Bill had collected her and Harry from the school and after three portkey stops they were in the parlour at the Briar Patch. "All right?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded. "Fine."

He smiled reassuringly. "My mum adores you."

"So you say."

"Trust me." He raised her hand to his lips.

Ginny took a slow breath and blew it out. "I do."

"Good." Just then a woman with long auburn hair and skin like porcelain stepped in from the hall. _Of course,_ Ginny thought. Harry's mum was the mythical redhead who tanned. Piercing green eyes caught her and Ginny was struck by the sudden urge to run into her arms.

"Ginny," she smiled. Ginny blinked a number of times. "Is something wrong?"

Ginny shook her head. "No… Just, you've been very kind to me, haven't you?"

Her face lit up like the sun. She moved to envelope Ginny in a tight hug. "I'm glad you feel that, Ginny." Ginny was stiff for a few seconds before giving herself over to the embrace. Eventually Harry's mum released her.

"You remember?" Harry asked.

"No. Just a feeling." Ginny glanced at Bill. "I'm sorry."

He pulled her in and hugged her. "I'm just glad you remember something, Firefly."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny's mind wandered while she sat and watched her soon-to-be sister-in-law getting ready. It was April 15th and her brother was getting married. Today was going to be a test and she desperately hoped she'd manage it because after spending six weeks in hospital, she didn't think she could take another day staring at the curtains surrounding her bed in the infirmary for even another second longer. Of course she knew further incarceration awaited her on returning to school. She would be on a limited schedule of classes and rehabilitation for at least a month yet, but for this week she was free. Though she was plenty nervous about returning to school and class. She hadn't regained her memory yet and was quite concerned she wouldn't know or understand what was going on. Her friends all assured her she would be fine; that she was already performing most of the spells perfectly. But classes and exams were more than just performing the spells and she couldn't help being apprehensive. It would be close to the worst thing ever to end up not advancing to fifth-year with the rest of them. But it was still a bit more than a week away yet and who knew when she would get her memory back. She could wake up tomorrow and remember everything.

Ginny forced thoughts of school and class and her missing memory from her mind. For the first time in what, well, in a sense it was her whole life, today wasn't about her. It was actually kind of nice. Though she might have liked having her memory back for today. She liked Charlie and Tonks, and was honored to be Tonks' attendant for the day, but was pretty certain her missing memories would have given her a greater depth of emotion regarding their wedding. Don't get her wrong, she was excited, but she couldn't help thinking something was missing. A knock on the door drew her attention. She glanced at Tonks. The older woman nodded.

"You can come in," Ginny called.

The door opened and Tonks' father poked his head in. "Got a minute for your old dad?"

Tonks blanched. "Is it time already?"

"Nearly."

"I'll just step outside," Ginny said. Mr Tonks moved aside, smiling at her as she passed under his arm before closing the door quietly. She was a bit surprised to see Harry waiting in the hall for her.

He beamed at her. "Hey," he said.

She smiled. "Hey yourself."

Harry reached out and brushed a finger up and down her arm. "Green looks good on you."

Ginny blushed and gave little shiver. Her gown was a silk, A-line, floor-length ensemble with short sleeves and mildly plunging neckline. She was quite grateful that it was fairly modest and mostly covered her. Even so she'd needed Daphne to put glamours over her arms, neck and chest to hide the bruising she still carried from her healing kraken stings. "Looks good on you too," she said. Harry was an usher and was dressed in a smart suit with cummerbund and bowtie to match her dress.

"Is it against the rules to kiss you?"

She stepped closer. "Sod the rule—"

Harry pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't long or passionate, but it was soft and tender and perfect and she was pretty certain she'd have been happy to stay where she was for the rest of her life if she could have gotten away with it. Harry moved further into her space and his lips grazed along her cheek and jaw, ghosting back by her ear. Her breath hitched. This was far more intimate than he'd ever been with her; at least that she remembered. "Don't tell anyone," he whispered huskily, "but you are far prettier than the bride." Ginny's middle turned molten while her knees nearly buckled. He stayed where he was for another moment, purposely expelling his hot breath on her skin before slowly backing away till he was just holding her hand by the tips of her fingers. His eyes locked with hers. "Save me a dance?" he asked softly.

All she could do was give him a breathy, "Yes."

He grinned, raised her hand to his lips and softly kissed it. "My Lady," he said, letting go and turning away. She tracked him with her eyes till he reached the corner and was gone.

"Nimue," she breathed, fanning herself.

* * *

Ginny quickly arranged Tonks' train and took her seat between Harry and Sirius. It was on the bride's side, but after much anguish she had asked Bill to bring her mother to the school the day before they'd left. Her reaction had been… visceral; as strong as her reaction the first time she had set eyes on Harry. Only it had been instant feelings of hurt, anger, and betrayal that had flooded her system. Her very first thought had been, 'You are not my mother.' It was so intense it had taken her by surprise. It wasn't like she hadn't seen a picture of her mother or images of her in the various memories she'd viewed over the last month. Apparently she had to see someone in the flesh to have any kind of reaction to them. The visit hadn't lasted long, but it was enough to convince her she wanted nothing to do with sitting with her mother and brothers today. Charlie and Bill had told her she could sit where she liked and if Charlie wasn't bothered, then that was all that mattered. She knew she wasn't helping things, but it had only taken one glance at her mother earlier today to cement her decision.

Harry took her hand and she slowly relaxed. The effect he had on her was terrifying sometimes. Why him and no one else? Why was it Harry she _remembered_ and no one else? Ok, other than her mother and to a bit lesser extent Luna, Daphne and Harry's mum. Why was she so sure of him? Was love really that strong it could bridge the chasm of her death? That's how she was beginning to think of it. Her body had lived a life she didn't know, how else was she supposed to think of it?

Absently she played with the ring on his finger, spinning it round. Soulmate. Just the idea was enough to make her laugh. But how else to explain it? She'd seen the memories. Her old self had been smitten from _Hello._ For the love of the goddess her old self had not batted an eye on him pulling Kaa from his pocket on the train that day. And he'd been just as taken with her. If Harry was to be believed – she didn't doubt for even a second there was a tree near the Burrow with his handprint burnt into the trunk – he'd been taken with her for years before they even met. She didn't remember that day, but storms and glowing green eyes had been in her dreams before he'd told her of it.

So yes, her old self had taken one look at him and decided no one else would do… Exactly the same as the day he'd first wheeled around her curtains in hospital. One look and she'd _known_ him. When she remembered nothing else, knew nothing else, what explanation besides soulmates existed?

Cheering and Harry pulling his hand from hers broke her from her thoughts. She blinked dazedly. Harry was standing and clapping and cheering and up on the dais, Charlie was snogging the hell out of Tonks. Or maybe she was snogging him. It was kind of hard to tell. Actually, it was Tonks. Definitely. She pumped her fist in celebration a few times, inciting raucous cheers from the back where Charlie's quidditch teammates were. Nimue, had she missed the entire wedding? Tonks and her brother broke apart and turned to their guests. Arm in arm they set off up the aisle. Ginny hurried after them, making certain Tonk's train didn't catch on anything.

* * *

Ginny's eyes widened and the next thing she knew Tonks' bouquet had bounced off two women's hands, ricocheted of another's head and landed in her hands. Gobsmacked she stared at it. "NO FAIR!" three women who'd actually been vying for it cried.

"She's not even old enough to have a boyfriend," another complained.

"We'll all be spinsters if we have to wait till she's married first," another added.

"I do so have a boyfriend!" Ginny retorted.

"Well at least you have that going for you girls," Tonks chortled. "Maybe it won't be years after all."

"It better be," Charlie said.

Harry held his hand up. The one with Ginny's ring. "Ring says she's mine, Bro."

"You're married already?" one of the women demanded. "Give me that." She made a grab for the bouquet.

Ginny jerked it way. "Not a chance," she said. "If you wanted it, you should have caught it. And no, we are not married already. It's a promise ring."

Five women faced her. "A promise ring?" one demanded. "You gave him a promise ring?"

"I promised to say yes when he asks me."

"You did what?" they cried.

"How are you supposed to make him sweat if you promised to say yes?"

"That's sacrilege," another said, aghast.

Tonks pushed into the crowd. "Oi, you lot," she said playfully. "Leave my little sis alone."

"But she's cheating," one of them whined.

"No," Tonks said, "she's winning. She's got a man."

"And what a man," one of the women said. "Did you see that boy's eyes?"

"She's lucky I'm not ten years younger," another said. "I'd take the bouquet and the boyfriend." She winked at Ginny.

"That," Ginny said, "would get you killed."

The woman pouted at her. "Fine, but if you're keeping my bouquet, I get a dance with him."

"Oi!" Harry complained. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"NO!" the other four women said.

"Don't you have dates?" Ginny demanded.

"Not yet," one said.

"But the night is young yet," another said. She winked at Ginny.

"And there's quidditch players about," yet another said.

"Do we have a deal?" the fourth asked.

Ginny glanced at Harry. He shrugged. "As long as you know you're the only person I _want_ to dance with."

"Awwww," the women gushed.

"They're so cute."

"I'm first," one of the women said. Before Harry could stop her she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"She's always first," one of the women complained.

"That's cause she's the biggest, slut," Tonks said. She grabbed Ginny and pulled her onto the floor. "Come on, I'll make sure they behave." Six songs, and what was more of a mosh pit than individual dances, joined by Daphne, Hermione, Luna and Neville, later Harry guided Ginny to a chair.

"Thanks," she gasped.

"All right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Just, it's been a long day."

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll be right back." When Harry made it back Neville and Daphne had joined her. He immediately left with Neville again to get drinks for Daphne. The two came back with a tray full of glasses of punch as well as a pizza they'd snagged. Hermione and Luna joined them. "Do you want to go back out?" Harry asked after they'd polished off the pizza.

"I think I need to sit yet," she answered. "But you can go if you like."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Go out with Daphne, Mate," Neville said. "I'll stay with Ginny."

"Don't you want to dance with her?"

"I don't like the fast stuff," Neville said. "I'll bring Ginny out when they play some slower songs."

"Go on, Harry," Ginny said. "I know you like to dance and I'm not up to it."

"I'm barely up to it myself," Harry countered.

"You're fine," Ginny said. "Besides, you need to be pushing yourself and it's good exercise."

"She's right, Harry," Hermione said.

"Come on, Harry," Luna said, "Dance with us."

"You're sure?" Harry asked, focused on Ginny.

"Go. Neville will keep me company."

"All right then." Harry pecked her lips. "See you soon." He turned and offered a hand to Daphne. "Posh."

She took his hand. "Cad."

The others hadn't been gone long before Ron approached them. "Ginny," he said. "Neville."

"Hello, Ron."

"Ron," Neville answered.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure," Ginny said. She used her foot to push a chair towards him. Ron flopped into it and a bit of an uncomfortable silence fell on them.

"Good term?" Ron asked.

Neville looked at him. "You're joking, right?"

The tips of Ron's ears turned red. "Right, sorry." He looked out over the dance floor. Neville shook his head disgustedly. "I'm just trying to be nice," Ron said.

Ginny put her hand on his arm. "We appreciate it, Ron." She smiled encouragingly when he glanced at her.

Neville sighed. "Yeah, sorry, Ron."

Ron glanced at him, trying to determine if he was being sincere. "So," he tried, "plans for the break?"

"Mostly just trying to recover so I can start back to classes," Ginny said.

"Have you… remembered anything yet?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not really."

Ron frowned. "But then how are you going to manage classes?"

Ginny grimaced. "I'm a bit nervous about that myself. But I've managed to pretty much perform any spells I knew before and it usually only takes hearing something once or performing it once for me to get it again." She shrugged. "Hopefully I'll be fine."

"So you basically have to relearn everything?"

"Yeah."

Ron blew out a breath. "That sucks."

"Pretty much," Ginny agreed. "But I guess it's better than being dead."

Ron stared at her. He reached for her hand. "I'm glad you're not dead too, Ginny."

Ginny stared at his hand on hers for a second before looking up and searching his face. "That means a lot to me. Thank you." The music changed to a slow song.

Ron jerked his head. "Think you can manage a dance…? I'll try not to trip you this time."

"This time?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I managed to trip us both at the Yule Ball."

Ginny held her hand out to him. "Well, then I shall endeavor to keep my feet out of your way this time."

* * *

"I don't want to hear it, Mum," Bill said.

"I don't care, William. Ginny is my daughter and I won't have her behaving this way. What were you thinking, letting her keep a necklace like that? She's far too young for a gift like that. He's obviously trying to turn her head with it and she's too naive to know it. And then he goes and flaunts himself in front of her with every two galleon tart in the place."

Bill glowered at her. "Oh yes, you were so much more worldly and sophisticated when you allowed Lucius Malfoy to turn your head with a few trinkets and broke up with dad."

She gasped. "How dare you!"

"I dare because it's the truth, Mum."

"I don't have to stand here and listen to this!"

"I'm warning you, Mum, if you can't behave I'll have Auntie take you home."

"That woman is not to set foot in my house ever again."

Bill just glared at her. "Try me… One word," he said when she opened her mouth. "One out of line comment. One toe out of line and you'll be out of here faster than you can blink."

"This is my son's wedding!"

"Then for Christ's sake behave. Is that so hard to do, to keep your thoughts and opinions to yourself for four bloody hours?"

"She is my daughter!"

"You gave up the right to call yourself her mother when you lied about Lucius." She opened her mouth. "No," he cut her off. "This is neither the time nor the place. This conversation is over. You will stay away from Ginny. You will behave appropriately or you will leave."

"And when will it be the time or place?" she demanded.

"When the people you've betrayed decide it is," Bill answered.

"Your father—"

"Is rolling over in his grave at your behavior," he cut her off again.

She glared at him. "I'm leaving."

"That's your choice." She continued to glare at him but he held his ground.

"You are not my son," she hissed. Spinning around she stalked away.

Bill watched her till she turned the corner. Sighing he followed. He saw her snatching her cloak from the attendant before she stormed out the door. Pulling his wand he changed the wards so she couldn't sneak back in without him knowing. Turning he found Lily had followed. She stepped into him, laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry," she said.

"What can I do?" he croaked.

"I don't know."

He held her for another minute before reluctantly letting her go. "I don't want Ginny to find out like this."

She backed away. "Later?"

He gave her a sad smile. "Yeah."

* * *

Ginny grabbed a handful of birdseed and launched it at Charlie and Tonks as they ran past. The newlyweds ducked in the waiting limo and were off. The rest of the guests cheered till they were around the corner before turning and making their way back into the reception hall. Harry wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her tightly. She leaned into him gratefully. "All right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Just tired." Before she could stop him Harry scooped her up in his arms.

"Oh," she gasped. She started to protest but then decided there were far to many benefits to her current position to do so. She looped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "Well this is better than a wheelchair."

Harry chuckled. "I think so. Thanks, Mate," he added when Neville held the door for them.

"No problem."

Harry carried Ginny to a bench and sat with her in his lap. The rest of their friends gathered round them, sitting on the bench or the floor in front of them. "Who knew a wedding was so tiring," Hermione said.

Ginny let out a massive yawn. "You're telling me?" Harry dropped a kiss on her crown.

"How long you think it will take them?" Neville asked.

Harry smirked. They'd managed to pour a delayed action powder on all of Charlie's pants. After completely random amounts of time, ranging from two to ten hours they'd release a rather nasty smell. Hey, he had to do something to they guy getting a leg over with his sister. "Two days at most," he said. "Tonks has been around the block with me and Sirius enough to know not to chance it. If she doesn't just have him buy a new wardrobe I'll be shocked."

Ginny sat up a bit straighter. "Did you prank my brother?"

"Erm," Harry said.

"You pranked my brother on his honeymoon!"

"Erm, maybe a little."

"A little?"

"Yes, a little," Harry said, "Definitely a little."

"You were involved with this?" Daphne demanded.

Neville immediately shifted blame. "It was Harry's idea."

"You son of a—" Harry said. Neville flipped him off. "Just wait till training tomorrow," Harry warned.

Neville rolled his eyes. "Scared, Potter."

"What did you do?" Ginny demanded.

"Erm," Harry said. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I may have covered his pants with time delayed dung bomb powder."

"Eww," Luna said. Hermione wrinkled her nose.

Ginny turned. "Bill!"

What's up, Firefly?"

"Can you get ahold of Charlie?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"Cause my prat of a boyfriend pranked him."

"Seriously," Harry complained. "You're ratting me out?"

"Prank?" Fred and George piped up.

"What'd you do to him, Potter?"

"He put time delayed dung bomb powder on his pants," Ginny said.

"Oh, you are so going to get it, Weasley," Harry muttered.

"Eww," the twins said, grimacing. They, Bill and Ron all focused on Harry.

"He's getting a leg over with my sister," Harry protested. "I had to do something." He cringed almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

"Put your foot in it there, didn't you, Potter?" Ginny teased.

Ginny's brothers all exchanged looks. "You want to point out the irony in that statement or should we?" Fred and George said in perfect stereo.

"Boys," Bill said, "It's open season on Ginny's boyfriend."

The twins clapped their hands together and rubbed them gleefully. "Excellent."

Harry glowered at Neville. "Way to keep your mouth shut, Longbottom." He poked Ginny in the side, eliciting a squeal from her. "And you, better watch your back." Grinning impishly, she stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

Author's notes:

A bit of a calm before the storm picks up again.

Harry's song for the Delacours is, Sounds of Silence by Simon and Garfunkel


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Notes:

Standard Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. That you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1 Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter.

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER XXVII**

 **Tournament's Over**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny hung her cloak on the coat tree in the entry and turned to the stairs. "That's a lot of steps," she sighed.

Harry scooped her up and started up. "Your wish is my command, my Lady."

Ginny giggled and looped her arms around his neck. "Practicing for when we get married?"

"And make sure you take her to _her_ room, Buster," Harry's mum called after them.

"Bloody hell, you fall asleep on the couch once," Harry muttered.

Ginny giggled. "Your mum is great."

Harry reached the top of the stairs and turned for the guest room. "Seeing she'll be your mother-in-law, I'm glad you think so." He carried her into her room and gently deposited her on the bed.

Ginny collapsed flat on her back. "By the goddess that's nice."

Harry knelt by the side of the bed and Ginny rolled to face him. She reached for his face, palming his cheek. He leaned into her hand. "I'm so glad you're alive," he said softly.

She smiled. "Makes two of us." Harry turned and kissed the inside of her wrist. "You're not angry with me?" she asked.

He frowned. "What for?"

"For ratting you out?"

Harry smirked. "Nah. Truth is I should have known you would."

"Oh?"

"It's your payback for not including you to begin with. It's exactly what you'd have done before." She watched him for a few moments before pushing up. She leaned in slowly and pressed her lips to his. Harry remained passive, letting her come to him a number of times before really kissing back.

"Two minutes, Buster," his mum called, walking past the open door to her room.

Ginny caught his lower lip in her teeth, gently biting as she pulled back. His eyes smoldered, nearly black as he watched her. "Night," she whispered.

"Night," he answered, not moving in the least.

"Harry Potter," his mum called.

He pressed his fingers to his lips and then hers. "Tomorrow."

"I'll be here."

Harry stood, backing out of the room, never taking his eyes from hers till he gently closed the door. He turned to find his mum watching him from the door of her room. The two regarded each other for a few seconds. "Promise me you'll wait till at least her birthday."

Harry blinked. "You're giving us permission?"

"Are you going to marry her?"

"If she'll have me."

"Then yes, I am." She held his eyes another moment.

"I promise," Harry said. "And just so you know, I don't think either of us is really in a hurry for that."

She stepped to him, reaching to palm his cheek. "You are a man, Harry. You may be young yet, but you are everything a man should be. I could not have asked for a better son and I could not be more proud to be your mother."

Harry stepped into her, drawing her into his arms. "I love you, Mum."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Two days after Charlie and Tonk's wedding a small group gathered at the Briar Patch. It was time. Finally, after weeks of hearing about the terrible _something_ Ginny was to learn what it was. The group consisted of her, Bill, Lily, Harry, Remus and Mrs Tonks and Ginny was more than a bit nervous. "All right?" Harry asked.

Ginny swallowed. "Yes."

Harry's mum took her free hand. "You'll be fine, Ginny," she assured. "This won't be fun, but we all love you, okay?"

Ginny nodded. "Okay."

Mrs Potter squeezed her hand. "We're going to start with Remus. He has a few memories to show you first."

"All right," Ginny agreed.

He focused on her. "Whenever you're ready." She looked into his eyes and a few moments later she was in his dreamscape. "Hello, Ginny."

She turned and smiled nervously. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

He gave her a small smile in return. "No, probably not. But I want you to know I've never shared this with anyone. I never told anyone. This was always between you and myself. Now it won't quite tell you what happened, but it will show you just how low you were. I want you to see it because I want you to remember what that girl was like and what that same girl was like a year later. Okay?"

Ginny nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Here we go then."

The world around them swirled and Ginny was back in the infirmary, watching as Remus sat quietly in the dark while she slipped from behind a curtain and moved to the window. He was silent as the night, moving behind her, preparing to stop her jumping if she didn't do it herself. She listened to the quiet words he spoke and watched as he guided her back to her bed. The scene faded and Ginny turned to Remus.

"What did I do?" she croaked.

" _You_ did not do anything, Ginny. It took you a while to understand that, but I want to show you that same girl a year later." Before she could say a word Ginny was suddenly standing in the stands of a quidditch stadium. "Watch," Remus pointed. A spell exploded and a second later she watched herself and Harry tipping out of a box to dangle below. Spells flashed around she and Harry as they swayed wildly. And then, suddenly, they were on a broom and flying away. Remus was running to stop their attackers. He ducked out of the way of a green spell and it struck a witch in the back. She dropped to the ground and didn't move. A massive explosion from Harry's spell shook the stadium and one of the attackers was thrown through the air to land at Remus' feet. He bound the man in ropes and shot a stunner at the last attacker standing. The man responded by sending a hail of metal darts back. One of them broke through Remus' shield and struck him in the shoulder. Remus ripped the dart out and bounded after the man. He made it about ten steps before collapsing. She and Harry flew up and landed beside Remus. Harry was screaming at Remus not to die and she cast a spell that froze him solid. The memory faded away.

"Ī ātma muktagoḷisalu, mānsavannu phrīj," Ginny whispered to herself. She focused on Remus. "It was silver then?"

"It was. And you saved me. Without you, I would have died that day. But right now, that isn't important. What's important is you remember the difference between those two girls. One was ready to give up. The other fought tooth and nail to safe herself and Harry and then had the presence of mind to use a spell not even all healers know. The past two years have made you into a strong, confident woman, Ginny. I want you to promise me you'll remember that as you go forward and don't let what you're going to learn take away what you've already overcome."

Ginny frowned. "It's really horrible, isn't it, if I was going to kill myself?"

"It was horrible. But you need to remember, as much as anyone, you were a victim."

Ginny took a deep breath. "I'll do my best."

"Good girl. Now come on, the others are waiting for us."

Ginny blinked away the disorientation of returning to her own mind. "All right?" Harry asked.

"For the moment," she answered.

"Are you feeling well enough to continue?" Mrs Potter asked.

"Even if I wasn't, I'm not going to get any sleep after all this build up. Let's get it over with so I can get on with my life."

Harry kissed her hand. "Told you, you were too strong for that girl not to come through." She smiled at him.

"We're going to begin by showing you something," Lily said. "Ultimately, it is responsible for everything we're concerned about telling you. This object is completely harmless now, but at one time it was one of the most insidious, dangerous, evil things ever created. It's called a Horcrux." Mrs Potter paused.

"You're hoping I know what that is, aren't you?"

"You don't?"

"No."

"All right then. You've already been told Voldemort is not dead. A Horcrux is the reason for that. Very simply, it is an object in which a witch or wizard encases a bit of his or her soul. As long as the Horcrux remains intact, it is impossible for the sorcerer who made it to truly die. Their body can be destroyed, but the soul cannot pass from this mortal realm. It is, a means to immortality."

"That sounds horrible," Ginny said.

"It is," Mrs Potter agreed. "A Horcrux can only be created by committing murder. The act of committing the crime is what splits the soul, allowing a piece to be broken off and placed within an object of the sorcerer's choosing. It leaves the sorcerer less human than they were before and begins a decent into madness."

"Seems to me they would have to be mad to begin with."

"Very true," Mrs Potter said. "But that is neither here nor there. The point is, Voldemort has created at least two of these items. One of them was a diary, which was given to you in an attempt for him to create a new body and free himself from the diary."

"Me? "Why, me?"

"Because you are very powerful, Ginny. Powerful enough for it to have worked."

"But it didn't," Harry said. "You fought it. You fought it for over a year and Neville and Professor McGonagall and I destroyed it and you're fine."

"But what haven't you told me yet?" Ginny asked.

"Quite a lot," Mrs Potter said. "If it's all right with you, we're going to show you the diary now."

"If you've destroyed it, why are you so scared to show it to me?"

"It hurt you, Ginny," Mrs Potter answered. "Very badly. That, and you've reacted badly to seeing it once before. You had figured out it was doing bad things to you and threw it away. You tried to burn it. Unfortunately it takes more than simple fire to destroy a Horcrux. After you tried to destroy it, Harry found it. He didn't know what it was and stuck it in his bag. When you saw him with it, you broke all the memory charms the Horcrux had placed on you. Suddenly remembering everything like that caused you to pass out. You were in a coma for over a week."

"You've beaten it before, Ginny," Harry said. "More than once."

Ginny glanced around at the group. Seeing nothing but love and support in their eyes she nodded. "Do it."

Bill pulled a black leather book with a hole stabbed in it from the bag at his feet." Ginny hissed and stood so quickly she knocked her chair over in an attempt to get away from it. The others jumped up with Harry stepping in front of her, blocking her view. "It can't hurt you," he said.

"What did I do?" she demanded frantically. "I did something. I know I did."

Harry grabbed her face. " _You_ didn't do anything. It was the diary. _It_ possessed you. _It_ controlled you."

Ginny shook her head. "No," she moaned. "I did something. I know I did."

"No, you didn't."

"I did. I did. I know."

"Ginny—"

"Tell me!" she screamed. "Tell me right now." Harry grimaced. "TELL ME."

"The diary possessed you. It used you. You know what the Imperious Curse is. The diary was a thousand times harder to fight. But you did. You fought it and you won and you threw it away."

Ginny ripped away from him. "You're lying, Harry. I know you are. I can feel it!" She dropped to her knees, clutching at her head. "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?"

Mrs Tonks cast a Calming Charm on her. "Easy now," she soothed, kneeling beside her. "Deep breaths."

Harry knelt beside her. Cautiously, he reached for her hand. "I'm sorry," Ginny whispered.

"It's fine," he answered.

Ginny remained hunched over. "Tell me what happened." Harry hesitated. She straightened, focusing on him. "I need to know."

"When you woke from the coma, the diary was sitting in my bag beside your bed. I had no idea what it was or what it had done to you. It possessed you again. Sandra, and Bill came in the infirmary just when you were leaving. The diary used you to attack them—

"She's dead," Ginny whispered. "Isn't she? That's why she isn't here now, isn't it?"

Bill knelt beside Harry. "It wasn't your fault, Ginny."

She cringed away from him. "How can you even look at me?"

Remus stepped forward. He held his hand down to her. "Ginny, look at me."

"Just leave me," she gasped.

"I don't expect you'll just smile and say everything is fine, but you've already faced this. All these people here, and dozens more have stood by you. They've helped and supported you and not one of them ever blamed you for what happened. And every one of us is ready to do it again."

"Please, Ginny," Harry said. "I love you."

"How?" she croaked. "I don't even know what I did but I know I don't deserve this."

Bill reached for her chin. She flinched away but he persisted. "You were the victim, Ginny. Nothing that happened is your fault."

"Promise you don't hate me?" she whispered.

"I swear on my life, Firefly."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

May 17th Daphne exited the Slytherin common room with Harry and Ginny to find Neville, Hermione and Luna waiting for them. "What are you doing down here?" she asked.

"Not training," Luna said. She stepped in and hugged Daphne tightly. She pushed her back, holding the other girl by the shoulders. Ginny and Hermione each took one of Daphne's hands.

"We thought we'd just go sit in the clock tower," Neville said.

Daphne broke down and started to cry. Luna pulled her tight again while the others crowded in around her. "You remembered," Daphne gasped.

"Easy, Posh," Harry soothed. He dropped a kiss on her crown.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Just get away from me!" Ginny shouted.

Harry backed away. The last month with Ginny had been hell. Each new thing she learned, they could never tell how she was going to react. She was a like a volcano just waiting to Vesuvius his ass, and telling her it didn't matter to him that she now flew about as well as Hermione, which was not well at all, had been too much. And that said nothing for June 4th and the third task looming a bit more than two weeks out. Though with Fleur dead and Cedric and Viktor still in coma Harry was looking like the winner by default. He knew Minister Bones had taken over the planning and preparations for the task and even if he wasn't planning to simply summon his broom and fly to the center of the maze it was going to be a cakewalk. Not that he cared. He just wanted it done. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," she ranted. "Everyone's sorry. Everyone wants me to just get over it and be ok. 'You've been through this before, Ginny.' 'You survived before, Ginny.' 'You're strong, Ginny.' Well I've got news for you, Harry. The girl you knew is dead! _I_ haven't been through this before and I just need you and everyone else to get away from me for a while!"

Harry had become fairly adept at keeping a poker face with her increasing blowups, but telling him the old Ginny was dead was just too much. He blanched and his stomach clenched. "I'll come back tomorrow," he managed to croak.

"Whatever."

Harry backed away and left her alone. Ginny grabbed the things off her bedside table and threw them on the floor. "Arrrgh!" she screamed.

The matron poked her head out of her office. She shot him a look. Harry grimaced and shrugged. She smiled sympathetically and nodded towards the door. Just then the door opened, admitting Hermione, Luna, Daphne and Neville. They stopped, focusing on him. He shook his head. They all let out a sigh and resignedly turned to go.

"Harry, wait!" Ginny called. He turned as she hurried up. She hesitated when she saw the others.

"I'll stay if you want me to stay," he said.

"I'm sorry," she answered.

"Don't be. You're right. _You_ haven't been through this before. It isn't fair of us to expect you to just shrug everything off and be fine."

Before she could respond Rowena burst out from behind the curtains around Cedric's bed. "Help!" she screamed just as the matron rushed out of her office. A high-pitched alarm spilled out the open door. "Matron! He's not breathing!"

"I know." Matron Pomfrey rushed past her to Cedric's side. Frantically she began casting spells over him.

Harry didn't want to but couldn't stop from moving closer. In a daze of dull sound he stood and watched her work. It felt like days but was probably only minutes before the matron slowly stilled to stand with her head bowed beside Cedric's bed. Vaguely he was aware of the others moving to Rowena as she screamed for the matron to help him. A buzzing began to fill his mind.

"Noooo!" Rowena shrieked and collapsed to her knees sobbing. Luna, Daphne and Hermione knelt next to her, wrapping her protectively in their arms. Neville stood in silent disbelief. Harry turned to Ginny. She was white as ghost and shaking. Everything of the last three months, all the worry and pain, all the fear flooded into Harry and it was just too much. His fist clinched. He wasn't aware of the loose objects in the room as they began to rattle and bounce about.

"Harry?" Neville said, putting his hand on his shoulder. Harry turned on him. Neville backed away, holding his hands up. "Easy, Mate." Harry's nostrils flared. "Just calm down," Neville tried. Harry shoved past him into the hall.

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Where's he going?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know," Luna said, jumping up, "but we need to stop him."

"Stay with Rowena," Hermione said and ran after them both.

"Go," Daphne ordered when Neville hesitated. He ran after the others. "Don't you dare," Daphne grabbed Ginny's arm when she went to follow. "Until you're strong enough you're not staying overnights in the infirmary, you're job is here with me."

Harry moved down the hallway like a rolling thunderstorm. Behind him glass and ceramic exploded, stone busts set on plinths suddenly jumped to crash on the floor, doors slammed open and then banged shut again. "Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall said stepping into his path only to be pushed aside like detritus ahead of a wave. Luna and Hermione tore past her only to run headlong into an invisible wall. They staggered back and fell in a heap. Neville grabbed them and hauled them up.

"What happened?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

"Cedric died," Neville answered, barely slowing as the three tore after Harry. She hesitated a second before racing after them. Unfortunately they could only get so close before whatever magic Harry was trailing held them back.

"We have to stop him," Hermione said. The four bounded down the stairs after Harry.

The twins, Lee, Ron, most of the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team, along with Venus and Serena of Beauxbatons were in the entry hall when Harry jumped down the last five steps, raised his hands and wandlessly blasted the Goblet of Fire out the open front doors. Spilling blue flames it clanged down the steps onto the lawn, somehow coming to rest upright on its base. Professor McGonagall, Hermione, Luna and Neville rushed after the Goblet and Harry.

"What the hell?" Fred asked. George and the others were already running out the doors. More students, drawn seemingly from everywhere by the commotion, spilled out of the school onto the steps.

Harry jumped down the steps and grabbed the Goblet. The first time he'd challenged the thing, he'd lost. This time, that wasn't an option. Searching, feeling, like when he'd transmogrified Kaa's headstone, he poured his magic into the accursed thing. The flames dancing in the cauldron jumped to over ten feet in height. Harry shoved. The Goblet shoved back.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, running down the steps. Her flight was stopped when professor Moody grabbed her and Luna.

"Stay back," he growled

"We have to stop him," Luna cried.

Moody waved at Harry. "You think you can stop that?" he demanded. An eerie moaning sound had begun emanating from the Goblet. Flames leapt high from it, lighting the night to day while crackles of raw magic sparked ghostly blue along Harry's hands and forearms. Two titans locked in a battle of wills that wouldn't end till one of them was utterly destroyed. "Get them back, Minerva," Moody growled.

Neville grabbed the two girls. "I've got them, Professor."

"Everybody get back!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "Stay back."

Moody step/thunked down to the bottom step where he drew his wand and held it steady in front of him. He began chanting and a translucent, paper-thin wall began to form between himself, Harry and everyone gathered to see what was happening. The wall stretched to twenty feet either side of him and near twenty high before the edges seemed to fray, floating on a nonexistent breeze. Professors Flitwick, Paddington and Sprout hurried down the steps and added their magic to his, expanding the shield to near forty feet either side and thirty high.

"Think it's enough?" Flitwick squeaked.

"Damned if I know," Moody muttered. "Where's bloody Albus when we need him?"

"He's going to kill himself," Hermione whispered. Neither Luna nor Neville contradicted her.

As insignificant as a cannonball slamming into the side of a mountain Harry's attack was tossed aside. He grit his teeth and pressed harder. Wind, rain, time, even mountains could be brought low. Probing, pushing, hunting, he found a tiny imperfection. His magic changed. He didn't need cannonballs, he needed something smaller; like a single jet of water. No bigger around than a stickpin; a stickpin with the force of Niagara Falls behind it. With a primal scream Harry shoved again. The Goblet moaned and the flames dancing in the cauldron leapt higher, fifteen, twenty, thirty and forty feet into the sky.

Agony built in Harry's hands, twisted into his arms, burning into his chest with white-hot intensity. Every nerve screamed for release yet Harry shoved it aside. Burning, ripping, tearing at his body a colossal, thunderous wall of magic surged from his core. More and more Harry gathered it, pulling, pulling, pulling and then forcing it down, down, down till all of it, all the pain and agony and hurt of his life was a single molecule of rage buried deep within the Goblet. And then he let it go; with one, solitary, thought.

 **BREAK**

The pent up atom of magic released. A tremendous explosion rent the night. Harry was blasted off his feet and thrown fifty feet through the air. He crashed down on his back, tumbling head over heels a good ten feet before coming to a stop.

Hermione slapped her hands over her ears with the explosion. A wave of magic crashed the professors' shield. It wavered and shrank by half before a following wall of dirt, grass and rocks slammed into it. The shield held under the onslaught for a second longer before it collapsed. The professors turned and covered their heads with their arms, but the shield had been enough to slow the debris and it fell back to the earth about six inches from reaching them.

Silence fell on the night. Slowly Hermione turned back. The front lawn looked like a bomb had been dropped on it. A very big bomb. The crater was probably twice as large as the one Harry had left in the field at the Briar Patch after Ginny had told him how Tom had sexually assaulted her. Harry was nowhere to be seen. "Harry!" she screamed, ripping free of Neville's grasp. She ran out on the lawn looking for him.

Harry jerked awake. Pain rushed in and he nearly passed out again. Every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. There wasn't a single inch of him, inside and out, that didn't hurt. Still, something in him told Harry he needed to get up. He tried picking his head up and collapsed almost instantly. Gritting his teeth he forced the pain aside. Dragging an arm forward he pushed his body up. A small avalanche of debris spilled from him as he slowly started to straighten. He weaved about on his knees and a hand while his bearings slowly came back.

"Harry," Hermione cried, rushing to him. She grabbed his arm and he jerked away. Over-balanced, he fell back on his bum. Just as quickly he was scrambling around to face her. Hermione froze, for the first time in her life feeling fear in looking on Harry as glowing green eyes pinned her.

Luna knelt between them. "Easy, Harry," she soothed. Harry focused on her.

"It's just us, Mate," Neville said.

Harry's lip curled. "Harry," Hermione said firmly. His eyes pinned her again. "It's over, Harry," she said gently.

Harry surged to his feet. Pushing past them he moved to the edge of the crater. Moody stood at the bottom of it. At his feet, flameless, lay the Goblet. He nudged it with his clawed foot. The Goblet rolled over. A large piece of the bowl broke off and crumbled to dust. Moody looked up. "Well done, Potter," he growled in his gravely voice. Harry turned away. Nearly the entire student body, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons delegations included, were somewhere on the steps or surrounding walkway, straining to see. There was a commotion at the back of the crowd and it suddenly parted, allowing Dumbledore through.

His friends hovering, Harry walked to the man. He stopped a few feet in front of the older wizard. Dumbledore said nothing as the two locked eyes. "Tournament's over," Harry said and pushed past him. No one said a word as he climbed the steps and reentered the school. Neville, Hermione and Luna hurried after, falling in at his side and behind him. Harry walked steadily up the steps to the entry and then up the grand marble staircase. He made it around the corner and out of sight of prying eyes before his knees buckled. Neville caught him. "Thanks, Mate."

"No problem." Hermione stepped in at his other side, looping his arm around her shoulders. Luna forced Neville out of the way on his other side. With the two girls supporting him and Neville trailing behind they made their way to the infirmary.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

"Yes," Hermione and Luna answered.

Harry nodded slightly. "Sorry." The four of them turned into the infirmary.

Daphne took one look at them and muttered. "Of course the whole castle shaking had something to do with him."

Ginny forced Luna aside. "Let me have him."

"Oh, for the love of," the matron complained. "Get him in the bed." Hermione and Ginny helped him over and Harry rolled into the bed with a groan. The matron took her wand out and held it over Harry. "What on earth have you done this time?"

"He destroyed the Goblet," Neville said.

The matron nearly dropped her wand. "You don't mean _the_ Goblet, do you?"

Neville nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

"He'll be ok, right?" Hermione asked.

"Only because it's against my oaths to kill him," the matron muttered. She hit him with a Pain Deadening Charm.

"Oh, tha's nice," Harry slurred. "Knew you lov' me."

"Don't even start with me, Potter," she snapped. "This is not a joke and I am not amused to find you magically exhausted not two months after I've just put you back together. Do you even realize you should be dead a dozen times over already? Do you think I enjoy seeing you in here every other week or bringing you back from death on a yearly basis?" She glared at him. "Do you?" she demanded.

Sobered by her anger Harry stared at her for a few seconds before whispering, "I'm sorry I'm a burden to you." He rolled on his side, away from her.

The matron sagged. "Potter, I'm sorry." He said nothing. "She reached for his shoulder. "Harry, look at me." Harry didn't move. "Please, Harry."

"It's fine, Ma'am. You don't have to apologize."

She tried to roll him but he resisted. She let him go and moved around to the other side of the bed. His eyes were closed. "Today, tomorrow, sometime, you're eventually going to have to look at me."

Harry opened his eyes. "I just wanted it to stop," he pleaded.

"I know. We're all hurting; you maybe most of all. I'm sorry I yelled at you. It was unprofessional. More than that, it was a horrible thing of me to do to you. I promise, you are not a burden. You never have been. It is my honor to treat you and I will happily cure you of any ailment you suffer for as long as you need me too."

"Promise?"

She smiled. "Promise."

Harry reached for her hand. "Don't tell Andi, but you're Pain Charms are better than hers."

She squeezed his hand. "Our secret." Harry closed his eyes. "Rest now."

"K."

She straightened. Their audience shifted nervously. "The Goblet is destroyed?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Does that mean what I think it does?"

"Professor Moody said he'd done a good job," Neville answered. "And Harry told the Headmaster the tournament was over."

She took a deep breath and blew it out. "We can only hope." She glanced about. "Let's get some curtains in place for him and then you can sit with him till curfew." They quickly arranged the curtains while she set a Monitoring Charm on Harry. She eyed them for a second. "Miss Greengrass, might I ask you to stay with Miss Stone?"

"Of course, Ma'am."

"I'll go with you," Neville said.

"Thank you." The Matron bustled away.

"We'll come get you to walk back," Daphne said.

"All right," Hermione and Luna agreed. The two left and it was just Hermione, Luna and Ginny. Hermione and Luna pulled chairs up and sat so they could see Harry's face. Ginny simply climbed on the bed and sat cross-legged behind him. She took his hand and kissed it. No one said a word for a very long time.

"Were you fighting?" Luna asked.

"I yelled at him," Ginny answered. "I'm sorry." Again no one spoke for a long time. "I'm not sure I should keep viewing everyone's memories of me," Ginny said.

The others looked at her. "Why not?" Luna asked.

Ginny shrugged. "I mean I know everything, right; even if I haven't seen it all yet?"

"Well," Luna said, "it would be impossible for you know absolutely everything even if you'd seen every memory."

"But I know enough," Ginny said. "Unless there's some big reveal left, everything is like pouring salt in the wound so what's the point? I know I love him. I know I love all of you. Maybe we just need to accept the old me is gone and this is as good as it gets."

Luna glanced at Hermione. She just shrugged. "Maybe it is time to move on."

"But is it moving on, or hiding from the truth?" Luna asked. "Even if we stop going through our memories, little things are just going to make themselves known for the rest of your life."

"I suppose you're right," Ginny sighed. She picked at Harry's blanket. "I just don't know what to do. I get what you all say. I've been through it before and I was supposedly fine. But _I'm_ not that girl. _I_ don't remember any of it. I know I did it, but at the same time _I_ didn't do any of it. Sometimes it feels like I'm being blamed for things I didn't do. I'm tired of hurting all the time. I'm tired of hurting all of you and I just don't know how much more I can take. And please don't tell me I'm strong, cause I just don't want to hear it. And I can't even believe I'm sitting here moaning like this when Cedric has just died."

Luna tipped her head. "I'm sorry, Ginevra, you're right. We've been asking you to just accept everything and move on without really understanding this is the first time you've been through any of it. Perhaps it has been a mistake to revisit what is gone in such detail. At the very least I do not see that you and I need to revisit every memory of our relationship. You are my friend. You will always be my friend. What more do we need to know?" Ginny held her hand out to Luna. She took it. "Friends," Luna said.

"Always," Ginny answered. She focused on Hermione.

Hermione placed her hand on theirs. "Sisters."

"Sisters," Ginny and Luna agreed.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

For those of you hoping Cedric was going to survive this story, I'm sorry.

And without the third task and Karkaroff arrested, just how is Voldemort going to get his hands on Harry now?


	28. Chapter 28

Author's Notes:

Standard Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. That you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed. This chapter is a bit heavy on borrowed prose from JKR.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1 Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter.

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

And here we go, the penultimate chapter!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER XXVIII**

 **For Ginny**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

 _ **Hogwarts' Champion Cedric Diggory Dead**_

 _ **Harry Potter Destroys Goblet of Fire**_

 _ **Durmstrang Champion Viktor Krum Remains in Coma**_

 _ **Harry Potter a Danger to Others**_

 _ **Hostage Continues Her Recovery**_

 _ **Where Was Dumbledore**_

 _ **Third Task to be Abandoned**_

 _ **Harry Potter Not in Classes for Last Week**_

 _ **Where did the Kraken Come From**_

 _ **Minister Évreux, Minister, Hjelmsäter, Defend Decision to Restart Tournament**_

 _ **Lord Malfoy Bemoans Loss of Ancient Artifact**_

 _ **Lord Black Defends Godson Amidst Accusations of Cheating**_

Charlie tossed the paper aside and slouched back on the couch. "What am I doing?" he asked morosely.

Tonks looked up from her book. "Sorry?"

Charlie waved his hand at the papers disgustedly. "What am I doing, Nymph?"

"Erm, sitting with me before you head to the stadium?"

"That's just it," he said. "All this shit and I'm getting ready to play a match tomorrow."

"Playing a match is your job, Lug."

"Yeah," he sighed, "my job… Play quidditch." She set her book down, stood and moved to the couch. She forced him forward, squeezing in behind him so she could wrap her arms and legs around him. "What's that mean?"

He flexed his hand a number of times. "It's a game, Nymph. Meanwhile you and Bill and everyone else are fighting a war."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a war."

"Don't tie me up in semantics, Nymph."

Tonks sighed. "I get what you're saying, Charlie. But the world goes on. It needs things like people who play quidditch just as much as it needs aurors and unspeakables and everyone else. And you're not exactly doing nothing. At the very least, you're my support."

"Your support?"

"What I need at home to get up and go out and do my job."

He huffed. "Real manly of me."

"Please don't tell me you're going to give me some chauvinistic bullshit speech about how it's a man's job to protect the women. I first went out with you because you never once got mad when I thrashed you in defense."

He turned in her arms. "It really doesn't bother you I can't protect you?"

"Don't give me that, Charlie. So you're not an auror. You're perfectly capable with your wand, and the goddess forbid you actually get your hands on someone. Even Dan is hard pressed against you."

"Only cause he's old and I've got three stone on him."

"I'll tell him you said that."

Charlie grimaced. "Please don't."

Tonks stretched up and kissed him. "You're mine, Lug. And I'm perfectly happy with you just like you are."

"I just can't help feeling like I should be doing more."

"Then I'll help you do more," she said. "But don't you dare think you're quitting quidditch on me. I like nights after a win far too much to give them up yet."

Charlie smirked. "Is that a fact?"

"Yep."

"I've got twenty minutes before I need to leave." He quirked a brow.

She smiled seductively. "Well then, I'd suggest you use them wisely."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

One week before the third task was supposed to take place, Albus Dumbledore stared out the window of his office. It had taken him nearly four full years to piece things together. Little bits here; a stray thought there, a Tracking Charm that wasn't detected, a portrait catching a whispered conversation. It was almost impossible to believe how much had gone on right under his nose. He'd even facilitated it when he'd hired Remus Lupin as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. But the biggest breaks had come with the tournament. Harry's inner circle had gotten a bit careless with trying to make certain he survived the competition.

The tournament hadn't begun as what it'd become. He had agreed to hold it at Cornelius' request. The man needed a success; something that would shine and take the pressure off his embattled run as Minister. But not a week after all the agreements had been signed the dementors had broken loose. Parvati Patil had been kissed and it was too late to stop the coming disaster. Not even when he'd caught Igor placing Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire could he stop things. Of course, at that point, he hadn't wanted to even try; not once he'd known why. It was too late to stop and needed to go forward regardless. The other champions, he'd just hoped they'd escape their unfortunate position as victims of circumstance.

But what to do now Igor had been discovered? The man was currently incarcerated at the ministry. Director Dewer continued to impersonate the man, though he was no longer under the control of Igor's Imperius Curse. He knew Minister Bones had been counting on catching Voldemort out by going ahead with the third task. He had been just as intent on letting things play out. Neither of them had counted on Harry.

With the Goblet destroyed; its magic broken, Harry had no intention of competing. The third task would not occur. Harry would not take the Triwizard trophy and be portkeyed to the graveyard of Tom Riddle Sr where his blood would be used in a rebirthing ritual as Voldemort had planned. Nor would he be, as Amelia planned, portkeyed to the ministry where he would be switched out and William Weasley would go on to the graveyard and the trap that had been set for the Dark Lord.

If Voldemort was going to regain his body and destroy the Horcrux that was Harry Potter, leaving himself vulnerable to Albus, then Harry needed to fall into the Dark Lord's grasp. But how to facilitate it when Igor was incarcerated and Voldemort remained ignorant of it? There was no one else with access to Harry… _Unless,_ he thought.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Lord Voldemort sat on his chair in front of the fire. On the one hand he was pleased. Without doubt Harry Potter had proved he was the enemy spoken of in the Prophecy. His blood would be used in the Rebirthing Ritual. On the other, with the third task now canceled, he had no way of getting his hands on the brat. He clenched his hand tightly. He was not pleased to have found out about the destruction of the Goblet and the cancelation of the third task from the paper. Igor'd had more than enough time to inform him in person but had failed to do so. Two days later and he still had not shown. The man would pay for his disobedience. He would pay dearly. And if he'd finally run like the coward he was, he would wish he were dead. "The time, Bartemius?" he rasped.

Barty Crouch Jr moved from the table and knelt in front of him, careful to keep his eyes down and a safe distance between himself and his master's familiar, Nagini – a black as night and abnormally large – over three meters – adder. "It has been four hours my Lord." Voldemort curled his fingers into a fist. It had taken months to find a way around that accursed map, but he'd done so and dispatched Wormtail to see what he could find. He would have preferred to send Bartemius, but being a rat animagus made the sniveling little man the perfect choice to infiltrate the school. "Does my Lord wish me to find him?"

Before Lord Voldemort could respond Nagini shifted. " _The rat returnsss,"_ she hissed. The door opened and Wormtail entered. He hurried over to stand in front of Voldemort, unceremoniously dumping what he'd been carrying over his shoulder on the floor at his master's feet. "My Lord," he gasped.

Voldemort stared at the bound and unconscious body. He looked sharply at his servant. "Explain."

"My Lord," Peter answered. "I left as you instructed and went to the school. I entered the Shrieking Shack only to find it was occupied."

"Occupied?"

"I was captured my Lord; stunned and knocked unconscious. When I awoke the boy was bound and unconscious beside me. There were two letters; one telling me to bring the boy to you; the other, I have not read."

Voldemort held his hand out. His hand shaking, Peter withdrew the letter from his cloak and offered it to him. "Look at me, Wormtail." Hesitantly Peter did. He whimpered and a few seconds later collapsed in a sniveling heap. Voldemort spared him not a glance. Amazingly the man was telling the truth. He fingered the rolled parchment for a moment before breaking the seal.

 _Tom,_

 _I do not expect you shall thank me, nor do I wish your thanks. You see, this time around I do intend to be the servant. Still, I need you to recover your full strength before I can confront you and take your power for myself. In the meantime, know that Karkaroff has been found out and sits in a cell within the department of mysteries. As well, the ministry knows your plan and had set a trap for you at the graveyard before the boy ruined it by destroying the Goblet. That said, as it is not that day and it will be some hours yet before he is discovered missing I believe if you move quickly you might yet complete the ritual before they think to look for him there._

 _Our time will come my friend. Till then, for my sake, I wish you luck. Oh, and I warn you not to underestimate the boy; give him the smallest crack and he will slither out of your grasp._

 _An unfaithful servant_

Stunned, Voldemort sat back in his chair. Who? And how? Who was this person who dared mock him in such a manner and how did they know?

"My Lord?" Bartemius asked cautiously.

Voldemort turned his red eyes on him. "Go to the graveyard. Take Nagini, ensure everything remains in place and it is not being watched."

"Watched my Lord?"

"Igor has been captured. We must move quickly before it is discovered Potter is missing."

Bartemius shifted nervously. "You wish to proceed with the ritual tonight my Lord? When the ministry knows your plans?"

"Is that not what I said?" Voldemort hissed.

Bartemius bowed. "Of course. Forgive me, my Lord."

"Go. Quickly." He snapped his fingers. "Nagini."

The snake immediately slithered forward, winding up and around Bartemius to lie across his shoulders. She flicked her tongue across his neck. He suppressed a shudder. _"Be afraid, little man,"_ she hissed.

Voldemort chuckled. _"Return him in one piece, my friend."_

" _If I mussst."_ She settled in place.

"My Lord," Bartemius croaked. He turned and disappeared with a sharp crack.

Voldemort shifted his eyes to Wormtail. "Get up, you sniveling coward." The man pushed himself to his knees but remained prostrated before him. "Crucio!" Voldemort hissed. Peter shrieked as he spasmed about on the floor. Voldemort only kept the curse on him for a few seconds before lifting it. The man lay there sobbing. Potter moaned. Voldemort glanced at him. Had he heard Peter screaming? "Crucio!" he hissed again. Peter shrieked again and Potter seemed to respond to it. Voldemort dropped the spell, shifted his wand and stunned Harry. "Soon, my young friend."

* * *

Harry groaned and tried to push his way past the fog in his mind. Bloody hell, his head hurt. Come to think of it, his whole body hurt. He felt like he was lying on stone. And he was freezing. He shivered and tried to wrap his arms around his middle only they wouldn't move. And that was when the pain in his shoulders registered. They felt as if they were on fire. A cold wind blew across his bare skin. He tugged his hand again. Why the hell was he tied up? _Tied up?_ he pondered. His nose twitched with the smell of smoke and grass and the outside. His mind surged. He wasn't lying down; he was standing, or rather hanging, by his wrists – no wonder his shoulders hurt. Rough stone scratched at his back. Was this another training exercise with Hermione's father? It had happened to him once while home for the spring break. With the capture of Karkaroff they'd feared a kidnapping attempt so he'd been told he'd be _kidnapped_ and was expected to find a way to escape. They'd hoped it would help him to function if it ever happened for real. Never mind he'd rescued Astoria from an actual kidnapping. I mean seriously, had he not functioned then? Whatever, he was here now. Was this another test? One he hadn't been warned of? Forcing his mind to calm he let his wolf rise. Scent and sound assaulted him and… fucking hell, he was starkers! They better hope this was real because if this was another training exercise he was going to kill them all. He cautiously tried moving a foot. They didn't seem to be tied and he could feel nothing around his legs. A scent, locked deep in his memory, surged in his mind. Rage erupted with it.

The rat!

Harry opened his eyes just as he was slapped hard across the face. "Wake up!" Harry lashed out with his foot, catching the man in the stones. He howled and dropped.

"Impedimenta!"

Harry's legs locked in place. The man who had kidnapped Astoria moved in front of him. Crouch Jr. "Bastard," Harry snarled.

Crouch ignored him, instead, taunting the rat. "I warned you to tie his legs." Wormtail struggled to his feet. He glared at Harry with hateful eyes. Harry knew it was coming a second before it did. He tried to brace for it, but a vicious kick to his bits and he nearly passed out again. Crouch Jr. backhanded Wormtail. "The Master said not to harm him."

Vaguely Harry was aware of the two men moving about but his body and mind were swimming with so much pain he could barely think. "Hurry," a high, cold voice cut through the fog in his head. He shook his head slightly, wincing at the agony it created. Squeezing his eyes tightly he forced the pain aside. He got his feet under him. It didn't allow him to bring his arms down any but relieved a bit of the tension in his shoulders. Opening his eyes he surveyed his surroundings. He was in a graveyard; tied to a great headstone. Wormtail and Crouch Jr were standing next to a large stone cauldron; large enough for a person to bath in. They'd just lit a fire beneath it and beside it sat a writhing bundle of robes. Harry's eyes locked on it. He didn't need to see what was in the robes to know what, or rather whom, it was. The Rebirthing Ritual! The thought exploded in his mind so forcefully it sent a lance of pain jabbing behind his eyes. He had to get out of here! Out of the corner of his eye he caught movement. Slithering through the grass and up near his feet was the largest snake Harry had ever seen. It stopped in front of him and reared up, looking him straight in the eyes.

" _Attack them,"_ Harry hissed.

The snake rocked back. _"You ssspeak the tongue."_

" _Yes, and I command you to attack them."_

The snake shook its head. _"I am not yoursss to command."_ Before Harry could blink the snake struck, burying its fangs deep in his leg. Harry jerked and a very weak burst of accidental magic lashed out and zapped the snake in the face. Harry groaned painfully. It felt like something had blocked his magic from fully releasing and the backlash of it within his body was like getting sucker punched in the kidney. The snake shook its head. _You will pay,"_ it hissed furiously.

" _Stop!"_ the bundle of robes hissed, drawing both Harry and the snake's attention. _"Leave him."_

" _Yesss, Massster,"_ the snake answered. It backed away but remained within striking distance of Harry.

Harry's leg burned with venom but it remained localized and he could already tell Kaa's protection was fighting the bite. Harry spit at the serpent. _"You think you can kill me? I survived a basilisk."_

"SILENCE!" the cold voice shrieked. For once in his life Harry didn't talk back. Instead he reached for his magic. He could feel it, but it only responded weakly, like way back when Remus had first found him and he'd tried to levitate the picnic table. He must have been given a magic dampening potion, that or the manacles holding him were some kind of inhibitor. "It is ready," the high, cold voice said, breaking him out of his thoughts. Harry focused on the cauldron again.

 _How the hell?_ Harry thought. The cauldron was already bubbling, the whole surface alight with sparks and flashes, sending tendrils of foul smelling steam across the graveyard that left the taste of brimstone in Harry's mouth.

The rat bent and pulled open the robes on the ground. Harry couldn't help cringing at what was revealed and the pain behind his eyes increased tenfold, nearly blinding him. It was like one of Hagrid's skewerts only worse; a hundred thousand times worse. The person, or being, or whatever it was, was no bigger than a small child. An emaciated child, with skin that was raw and reddish black with great cracks weeping puss. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble and looked like a simple flick of a finger could snap them in half. Its face was flat, snakelike and its eyes were gleaming red slits filled with hate. It raised its arms and wrapped them around the rat's neck. He lifted the body and carefully lowered it into the bubbling cauldron.

 _Far too much to hope it will drown,_ Harry thought.

His voice shaking Wormtail raised his wand. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will restore your son!" The ground at Harry's feet cracked and bubbled and a shard of bone, probably a femur, rose out of the earth. Wormtail directed his wand and the bone drifted over and fell into the cauldron. The roiling surface intensified twice over, sending sparks high into the sky before slowing and turning a poisonous looking electric blue that reminded Harry of the blue bolts of lightening Emperor Palpatine had sent into Luke Skywalker in Return of the Jedi.

"Do it you fool," Crouch snarled.

Wormtail whimpered and took a very sharp looking dagger from his cloak. He then held his hand over the cauldron, the one he was missing his finger from. Gripping the knife tightly he stammered. "Flesh — of the servant — w–willing given — you will — revive — your master." He raised the knife. Horrified, Harry couldn't look away. What could possibly bring someone to do this? The knife flashed and Wormtail screamed. His hand splashed into the cauldron and the knife clattered to the ground. A burst of sparks rose from the cauldron before it settled back, the surface nearly still and red as blood. Wormtail gasped and whimpered on his knees, clutching his stump in agony.

Crouch Jr grabbed him by the collar. "Get up," he snarled. He thrust the knife at the sobbing man. Holding his stump under his arm Wormtail managed to take the dagger and stumble his way to Harry. Still reeling from having watched the man cut his own hand off Harry didn't even think to resist till he felt the knife slash his cheek. "B–blood of the enemy… forcibly taken … you will… restore your foe."

Harry snapped out of his daze. "Yeah, just go ahead you traitorous bastard, slice me open, I'm happy to give my blood to your master." Wormtail ignored him. He stumbled back to the cauldron where he held the knife over it and dripped three drops of Harry's blood into it before dropping the knife and collapsing on the ground where he lay, gasping and sobbing.

The cauldron bubbled furiously, sending sparks flashing in all directions before suddenly stopping. Silence descended on the night. Brimstone mist roiled out of the cauldron so thick Harry gagged. A loud crack preceded a chill wind blowing through the graveyard, clearing the mist away to reveal the dark outline of a tall man, if he could be called such, as naked as Harry standing with the cauldron split in half on either side of him.

"Robe me," he hissed and Harry didn't think he'd ever heard anything that sounded more evil. Crouch Jr stepped forward with clean robes that he draped over his master's shoulders. The man held his hands out in front of him, examining his new body. "My wand," he said, holding a hand out. Crouch placed a wand, smooth and white in his master's hand. Voldemort slowly closed his fingers around it. His head then rose, whiter than bone, a nose that was flat with slits like that of a snake. Livid scarlet eyes focused on Harry.

Harry stared back. His brain might have felt like it was ready to burst from his skull and he might have never been so scared in his life, but that didn't mean he was going to let the son-of-a-bitch know it. "Shit, you're one ugly mother." Voldemort's eyes narrowed and Harry felt like the man's rage had stabbed him in the eye. Harry flinched and turned away.

Voldemort laughed. "Did I not tell you, Bartemius?"

"You did, my Lord."

Voldemort stepped forward. "My Lord," Wormtail whimpered. Voldemort stopped. "My Lord… you promised… you promised."

Voldemort considered him before lazily saying, "Hold out your arm."

"Master… oh, Master," Wormtail gasped. He held out his arm.

Voldemort laughed softly. "You're other arm, Wormtail."

"Master?" he asked. Voldemort bent and grabbed Wormtail's left arm. He pushed the sleeve up, revealing a vivid red, tattoo-like scar – skull with a snake protruding from the mouth. The Dark Mark. Voldemort examined it carefully, ignoring Wormtail's sobbing.

"It is back," he said softly, "They'll have noticed… And now we shall see… Now we shall know."

"My Lord," Crouch Jr said cautiously, "should we not make haste?"

"Let them come," Voldemort said quietly. "Let them come and see Lord Voldemort cannot die. Let them come and know their end is upon them." He pressed a long white finger to Wormtail's brand. Harry grimaced with another searing stab of pain directly into his mind. He shook his head clear. What the fuck was going on that his head was hurting like this? Voldemort had straightened and was calmly looking around the graveyard.

"Please, Master," Wormtail whimpered.

"How many will be brave enough?" Voldemort asked softly. "How many will be foolish enough to stay away?" He began pacing. After a minute he stopped and focused on Harry. "Harry Potter."

Harry refused to look away. He could feel the man slipping into his mind. One thing was certain; Riddle would never sneak up on him with Legilimency. Of course Harry didn't think he'd ever be able to match the levels of evil the bastard oozed so he wouldn't be leading him a merry chase either. With deceit denied, Harry coalesced before Riddle in his dreamscape. He said nothing, choosing to just stand defiantly in front of him. Riddle retreated from Harry's mind.

"You are stronger than when we last met," Riddle said.

"Try me and you'll find out just how much stronger I am," Harry answered.

"And insolent," Voldemort went on. "Much like your mother. She did not know when to run away either." Harry said nothing. "But she had her uses, didn't she? Died to protect you… and I killed my father. Both useful in death. You see how alike we are?"

"I see a scared little cock sucker who hasn't got the stones to give me my wand and face me like a man," Harry retorted.

"Why you," Crouch Jr cried, advancing on him.

"Stop," Voldemort said. Crouch Jr froze. Voldemort never took his eyes from Harry and he laughed softly. "Soon, Harry, soon." He looked up with the sound of cloaks swishing in the air. "But first you shall meet my friends." All around them wizards were apparating. Between graves and trees they appeared. Each was hooded and masked and one by one they slowly moved forward… cautiously, seemingly afraid and hopeful at the same time. They formed a circle, though there were gaps, like a space being held for one who had not arrived yet. Voldemort waited, saying nothing. One of the Death Eaters fell to his knees and crawled forward. He kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes. Master… Master," he prostrated himself.

"Fucking hell," Harry snorted. "A bunch of inbred, sister-fucking blood supremacists calling a half-blood master.

Voldemort whipped around. "Crucio!" he shrieked. Harry had about a nanosecond to consider he maybe should have kept his mouth shut before his body exploded. Everything. Everything hurt. It felt like a million red-hot icepicks were being jabbed into his body all at once. Nothing, nothing at all, not being whipped, saving Ginny from kraken venom, not even basilisk venom had prepared him for this. How long it lasted Harry couldn't have said, but it felt like lifetimes had passed before he found himself hanging limply from his arms. Slowly, ever so slowly, his senses came back to him.

"And you, Lucius," Voldemort was speaking. Harry kept his head down and just listened. "You whom I trusted more than any other, what sweet words will you speak?"

"My Lord," Lucius spoke softly. "I was always on alert, always listening. Had there been any sign, any sign at all I would have been at your side immediately, nothing could have prevented me—"

"Silence," Voldemort hissed. Lucius snapped his mouth closed and said nothing more. "There were signs Lucius. There were signs but you did not come. You ran from my Mark when a faithful Death Eater sent it into the sky this past summer… Yes, I know all about that Lucius." Malfoy said nothing. "You have disappointed me… Still, I hear you have kept the old ways, secretly plotting while presenting a respectable face… I expect better, Lucius."

Lucius dropped to his knees. "You shall have it, my Lord." He kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe.

"I shall," Voldemort agreed. He moved on and Lucius slowly rose back to his feet, resuming his place in the circle. There was room between Malfoy and the next person that three people would have fit. "The Lestranges should stand here," Voldemort spoke softly. "But they pay for their loyalty within the walls of Azkaban. They were faithful and did not renounce me… I will break those walls and when they are freed they will be honored beyond their wildest dreams!" Voldemort moved around the circle. Some Death Eaters he ignored entirely, a few he spoke with.

"McNair. Nothing more than an executioner of beasts now. That will change soon. Lord Voldemort will provide you with better victims."

"Thank you, my Lord."

Voldemort moved on. "Crabbe and Goyle. You shall do better this time, yes?"

"My Lord," they grunted in reply.

"And you Nott?"

A stooped figure stepped forward. "I remain your most loyal—"

"That will be enough," Voldemort dismissed him. He reached Crouch Jr. "And here my most loyal servant. You shall be rewarded."

"If it please you, my Lord."

Voldemort moved on. "And this one in Azkaban, his loyalties in question. We shall know the truth." He moved to Peter, bent over, sniffling and holding his stump. "And you, who returned to me not out of loyalty, but fear…"

"M–master, please," Wormtail whimpered.

"Still, you have proved useful and Voldemort rewards those who prove useful. He took Wormtail's arm in his hand while whirling his wand in the air. A silvery blob grew from the end of the wand. Shapeless, it bubbled like liquid mercury before forming into the shape of a human hand bright as moonlight. It detached from Voldemort's wand and floated down over Wormtail's bleeding wrist.

His sobbing stopped abruptly. His breathing harsh and ragged he held the hand aloft, examining it. Bending down he picked up a small stone and crushed it into dust in his fist. "My Lord," he breathed, "it's beautiful." He threw himself at Voldemort's feet and kissed his robes. "Thank you."

"May your loyalty never waiver again, Wormtail," he said.

"Never," he answered. Voldemort turned from him and Wormtail resumed his place in the circle.

"My Lord," Lucius stepped forward. "I beg of you, tell us how you came back to us?"

Voldemort turned and focused on Harry. "Ah, Lucius, that tale begins and ends with my young friend here, who is not nearly so incapacitated as he would like us to believe." Harry straightened his legs and picked his head up. Voldemort eyed him and Harry remained silent. Voldemort walked lazily over to Harry. "You see him silent," he said. "Many of you think it is because he has learned the repercussions of defying me… You would be wrong. Even now he is thinking, calculating, looking for a way to escape… So very much like myself." Voldemort paused, bending over to look in Harry's eyes from only inches ways. He straightened suddenly. "Yet he stands here not from anything of his own doing." He walked slowly around the circle. "You all know the night I lost my powers and my body, the night I _died._ Harry Potter stopped me, that is the story they all tell. But it was not him. It was his mother. Old magic. I confess; a mistake made that cost me dearly. The sacrifice of herself that left a mark on him, made him untouchable." Somehow, when Voldemort stopped in front of him, Harry knew it was coming. "No more!" Voldemort said and grabbed Harry's shoulder. Harry screamed. And Voldemort screamed with him. His hand was like molten lava on Harry's bare skin. Voldemort released him. Panting, he whispered in Harry's ear. "Mummy can't save you this time."

He straightened and returned to walking the circle. "A miscalculation. My own spell rebounded back at myself." He shook his head. "Ahh… pain beyond pain my friends. Nothing, not even the cruciatus could have prepared me for it. Ripped from my body; less than the lowest ghost… but alive. What I was, I do not even know. But I was alive. You all know my goal; to conquer death and I had done so. But I had no body.

"For ten years I forced myself onward. Day by day, even second by second, weary beyond weary I did not rest. I settled far from here. Deep in the forests with the one power I had left to me. I could possess things; beasts and humans. But I was weak and it took many years before the right human came along. Weak of mind and gullible he was perfect; a teacher in Dumbledore's school. I had him bring me back; certain my return was at hand. Only once again Harry Potter stopped me. And this time his mother had nothing to do with it. Though," he mused, "there was a different girl. But not pertinent to this story. The servant died and I was denied the Sorcerer's Stone. It was, perhaps, my darkest hour. I fled. Despair… I could not hope for another wizard to possess. I nearly gave up my faith, not that any of my Death Eaters cared what had become of me…"

A few of the Death Eaters shifted, but Voldemort ignored them. Harry had nearly lost it when Voldemort mentioned Ginny, but he forced himself not to react and to keep his mouth shut. While the bastard had been going on with his Death Eaters he'd figured out the moron liked the sound of his own voice. Seriously, it was like listening to the bad guy in a Bond movie prattling on about his brilliance before not killing 007 only to then get himself killed by 007.

"But then, not even a year ago," Voldemort went on. It was everything Harry could do not to roll his eyes. "A servant returned to me. Wormtail, who had faked his own death to escape justice, was finally caught out. He was sent to Azkaban. But miracle of miracles, he wastes away so much he is able to slip out of the manacles that prevent him from assuming his animagus form. He escapes! My most worthless servant escapes Azkaban! And following the whispers of his filthy little brethren he goes searching for me. And not only does he find me, he brings with him a ministry employee; one Bertha Jorkins of the Department of International Games and Cooperation.

"And this is where fate truly shines on Lord Voldemort. She was privy to two secrets. The first being the Triwizard Tournament to be held at Hogwarts this year. The second, much darker, the knowledge of a servant loyal to me, a servant thought dead, a servant who could help me if only I could reach him. Unfortunately Ms Jorkins was no longer suited for me to possess. Breaking the memory charms on her left her too damaged. I was forced to dispose of her. Wormtail was also ill suited to possession, being a wanted criminal. But he was able to follow my direction and create a weak body for me to inhabit till such time as I could bring about my true rebirth.

"So, with a body strong enough to travel we set off. The Philosopher's Stone was no longer an option. No whisper of it has surfaced in three years. I set my sights a bit lower. I would settle for my old body, my old strength before resuming my hunt for immortality. But I would need three powerful ingredients. Two were easily at hand. My father's bone and the flesh of a servant. But the third, blood of thy enemy. What to do about that? You see, I knew, for my new body to be as powerful as possible, the blood had to come from my greatest enemy. But who was that? Was it Harry Potter, who had supposedly banished me? Was it Alastor Moody? Was it Albus Dumbledore. Or someone else entirely. Logic says it is Albus Dumbledore. But then there is the prophecy, the very thing that sent me after Harry Potter all those years ago and set into motion everything we have already spoken of. But was it real, or was it only a fluke, brought about by his mother? The fact he had denied me the Philosopher's Stone suggested it was the boy. But I had to be certain so I determined to test him."

* * *

"I've got him," Bill said. The map had gone off an hour ago, telling them Harry was no longer on the school grounds. The tracking gem embedded in Harry's arm had allowed him to quickly locate Harry in the Shrieking Shack. They'd apparated there only to find he'd been moved again. He'd nearly located him again about thirty minutes ago only for Harry to be moved moments before he'd pinpointed his location. It had taken another thirty minutes for him to locate him again.

"Where?" Amelia demanded.

Bill grabbed the map and plotted the coordinates on it. _Idiot,_ he thought. He looked up. "The graveyard." There was a second of stunned silence before everyone exploded into motion.

"Plan (B)," Minister Bones shouted.

* * *

"So you had Karkaroff enter me in the tournament?" Harry interrupted.

Voldemort turned to him. "Yes, I see reports of your intelligence are not in exaggeration." Harry chose to remain silent. "And if the first two tasks had not convinced me it was your blood I needed, your destruction of the Goblet of Fire sealed the decision."

"You must be so proud," Harry mocked, "killing babies and children."

Voldemort shrugged. "I do what I must."

"Pitiful," Harry sneered.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed to glowing red slits. "Release him; give him his wand and a robe."

Crouch Jr waved his wand at Harry. Harry felt his magic thrum through his body as his bindings fell away. A wand and robe were tossed at his feet. Harry staggered a bit, struggling to stay upright on legs still shaky from the cruciatus. He rolled his shoulders, trying to get blood flowing in his arms and hands again. "Take your time, Harry Potter," Voldemort said. "We wouldn't want it said I didn't give you a fighting chance."

Harry said nothing as he bent to grab his robe. If the idiot thought he was going to follow the niceties of a formal duel, well, he was a bigger moron than Malfoy. He focused on his magic, gathering it into a ball of molten hate. With a sudden movement he snatched his wand from the ground. Diving forward, he screamed, "DEFODIO MAXIMA!"

Voldemort flicked his wand, erecting a shield. Harry's spell slammed into it. The shield held but there was an almighty CRACK and Voldemort shrieked. Harry came out of his roll a step from Lucius Malfoy… If he'd simply apparated away right then he'd probably have made it just fine, but the chance to avenge Ginny overruled logic and he put his wand right in the man's stomach. "For Ginny," he snarled.

* * *

Ginny jerked awake in her bed and screamed, "Harry!"

Daphne bolted up in her bed in time to see Ginny slump over and fall face first onto the floor. She pooled on the cold stone and didn't move. "Ginny!" she cried. She jumped out of bed and crashed on her knees beside Ginny. She shook her gently. "Ginny, wake up." Ginny didn't move. "Ginny, come on… Don't you do this to me." Ginny remained unresponsive. Daphne triggered the release for her wand and levitated her. Quickly she had her in the hall and was making her way through the Slytherin common room. "Professor Vector!" she screamed.

* * *

Harry's spell blew through Lucius' body and out his back, spraying the headstone behind him with blood and gore. Harry was twisting to apparate away before the surprise had even left the bastard's eyes but before he could his mind exploded with pain and he flopped to the ground writhing in agony. It went on and on, far longer than the first time Voldemort put the curse on him. When it was finally lifted Harry could do nothing but lay there twitching.

"Crucio!" Voldemort screeched. Again and again the spell was put on him and Harry could do nothing. Never long enough to drive him insane and never long enough between to even begin to recover. Finally Voldemort stopped. Harry simply lay there, his body twitching uncontrollably. His throat was so raw from screaming he couldn't even make a sound. Voldemort used his wand to flip him over. "What did you do?" he hissed.

"Fff," Harry burbled, the taste of blood heavy in his mouth.

"It won't heal," Voldemort said, "tell me what you did."

Harry couldn't speak and if his mind had been functioning properly he would have known he shouldn't, but he pulled the false memory forward and slammed it at Voldemort. The son of a bitch rocked back, twisting funny, his leg snapped. He howled painfully but even so it took only a few seconds for him to slowly pick himself up. "Master?" Crouch Jr asked, crouching beside him.

"Do not touch me!" he said softly.

The Death Eater backed away. "Yes, Master."

Voldemort pushed himself to one knee, leaving his broken leg on the ground with the other foot planted firmly beneath him. "You will pay for this, Potter." He raised his wand. "Crucio." Voldemort dropped the curse after only a few seconds. He stared at Harry's unmoving body. What now? The boy hadn't reacted to the curse at all. Even if his throat was too raw to scream he should have been writhing in agony. He reached with his unbroken hand and opened the boy's eyes. Nothing. No dilating of the pupil or anything. He held his hand in front of his nose. He wasn't dead. He could feel the boy breathing and see his chest moving up and down. "Crucio," he said. Harry didn't even twitch. Voldemort dropped the curse. Even if Harry had lost his mind the curse should still cause him unbearable pain.

He knelt there trying to understand. Absently he cast a healing charm on his leg. Unsurprisingly it did not work. Somehow Dumbledore had known what would be required for the rebirthing ritual. He'd told Harry if he found himself unable to stop his blood being taken to say he was giving it willingly. His new body was as brittle as bone china. And it would not heal properly. He thought furiously. Was the hatred Harry held for Dumbledore that Karkaroff had reported nothing but a ruse? He pried Harry's eyes open again. Nothing. The boy's mind was completely blank.

Rising, he absently cast a splinting charm on his leg. Scanning the area his servants all watched him nervously. All but one that is. Lucius was dead. Potter had blown out half his spine. He eyed the body for a second. The loss was not insignificant. "For Ginny." That was what Potter had said before killing him. What had his servant done to the girl?

"Bring the boy," he said softly. "I want no harm done to him."

"My Lord?" Bartemius asked.

"He has answers I yet need. He will live till I am certain there are none left to be extracted from him." He turned slightly, but a sudden piercing cry in the night followed by a flash of brilliant white light forced him to shield his eyes and by the time he realized what had happened he was staring at the empty spot Potter had been.

* * *

"Tell me again what happened?" Mrs Tonks asked.

"She just bolted awake and screamed Harry's name," Daphne answered. "By the time I sat up she was falling out of bed."

"How did she know?" the matron asked. Just then a brilliant flash of white filled the infirmary. The three women whipped out their wands and raised shields. The light was so bright they were forced to shield their eyes. When the light faded enough they could look again the only thing to be seen was Harry's naked and battered body lying on the floor.

"Harry!" Mrs Tonks screamed, diving down beside him. The matron was a half second behind her. Her wand flashed through the air performing diagnostic spells.

* * *

"My Lord?" Bartemius asked.

"The phoenix," Voldemort hissed. He turned to apparate away but an instant before he could an anti-apparation ward went up. Only it was unlike any ward he'd every encountered before. He could actually see it; a shimmering dome of magic trapping he and his Death Eaters.

"Tom Riddle," a female voice called.

"He's gone," Bill said quietly from beside Lily.

She looked at him sharply. "What?"

"He's not here anymore."

"He's at the school," Remus said.

"What?" Bill asked, "you can't possibly have located him again that quickly."

"The map just pinged, says he's back in the infirmary."

"Who dares use that name?" Voldemort demanded.

"How the hell would he have gotten back?" Bill demanded. "He can't apparate there and the portkey takes him to the house."

"I'm just telling you what I see."

"Confirm it. Mirror Andi."

"Who dares use that name!" Voldemort thundered.

Lily forced her concern regarding Harry aside and turned her attention back to the task at hand. "Lily," Bill said, "If he's really back at the school, there's no point in going through with this."

"It's time," she countered. "Let them see he isn't the only one back from the dead.

"Daphne say's he's there," Remus interjected. "Hurt, but alive."

"You sure?" Bill pressed Lily

"It's time," she answered.

Bill blew out a breath. "Then let's do it." He cast a Flare Charm into the sky over the specially designed anti-apparation dome. He, Lily, Remus and Malala had spent nearly a year on the calculations to create it. It had taken nearly a year more to charge the gem needed to power it.

"Who dares use that name!" Voldemort thundered again.

Lily stepped forward with Bill and Sirius flanking her; Remus was just to Sirius' left. All the way around the ward aurors stepped forward. The Death Eaters tightened ranks and raised their wands. Everyone but Lily stopped, with her moving right to the edge of the ward. Voldemort stared at her.

"I do," Lily said.

Red eyes bored down on her. "Who are you?" he he demanded.

"Tom," she said patronizingly, "I'm disappointed. It was my son, after all, that you failed to kill that night."

"What does she mean?"

"Failed to kill?"

"It can't be."

"Lily Potter." The Death Eaters continued to whisper furiously.

"Impossible."

Voldemort held his hand up. The Death Eaters instantly fell silent. Voldemort did nothing but watch her. She looked straight back. "I'm impressed," he said.

"I am not," she countered.

His lip curled. "Do you really think you can stop me?"

"I did once… And this time I do not have the disadvantage of trying to protect my son."

"Your son is dead. I killed him and sent the pieces of his body to the ends of the earth."

Lily laughed. "Oh, Tom, you continue to miscalculate. Do you think I don't already know how he escaped you? He's quite safe. A bit worse for wear, I'll admit, but most certainly alive." Voldemort didn't answer. "Outwitted by a boy all of fourteen," she taunted. "The great, all-powerful, Lord Voldemort couldn't kill a babe in his mother's arms and now, with his _slaves_ surrounding him, that same boy survives him again," she continued to mock. Her eyes shifted to the body on the ground. "And look, if I am not mistaken, it appears he took a pound of flesh from you. Which of your hapless little minions did he kill?"

"Enough talk!" the largest of the Death Eaters thundered. "Let's kill them!" The aurors edged forward with wands raised.

"Silence," Voldemort hissed. He and Lily continued to measure each other.

"This is your only warning," she said loudly. "Whether tonight or the near future, your master will fall. You can either join him, or you can surrender your wands and live."

Silence. For near a full minute.

"Kill them," Voldemort's soft command was like a cannon shot in the silence.

Dozens of spells, Severing Curses, Blasting Hexes, Blood-Boiling Curses, Entrails Expelling Curses, The Flaying Hex and at least three Killing Curses flashed from the Death Eater's wands. The aurors didn't move. The spells, even the Killing Curse, all slammed into the wall of the ward and rebounded in every direction imaginable. The quick and agile of the Death Eaters managed to dive out of the way or block the spells coming back at them, but at least four were struck by a rebounded curse and dropped to the ground shrieking in agony. Before the first wave of spells struck the ward a second had already been on the way. The second volley was too much and the ward shattered.

The aurors surged forward. Bill, Sirius and Remus all jumped in front of Lily and engaged with Voldemort. Chaos reined. Spells flew fast and furious, but the Death Eaters were surrounded and outnumbered and were falling quickly. A massive concussion wave rippled out from the center of the fight, toppling Death Eaters and aurors alike. Bill dove behind a headstone. He rolled out and launched Harry's favorite spell at Voldemort. He twisted away and the spell flashed harmlessly past.

"DEATH EATERS, AWAY!" Voldemort cried. A sharp crack and he was gone. His Death Eaters followed.

Cautiously, Bill climbed to his feet. "Keep your eyes and ears open!" Kingsley shouted.

Remus grabbed Bill's arm. "Get her out of here."

"I should stay."

"I can be replaced. You and her can't."

"I'm hardly—"

"Quit arguing and do what he says, Bill," Sirius said.

"Go find out what the hell happened to Harry."

"Probably be a good idea for you to come with then," Bill said.

"You two go," Remus said, "I've got this."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Hopefully up to expectations and different enough to the original to be interesting?


	29. Chapter 29

Author's Notes:

Standard Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. That you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1 Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter.

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER XXIX**

 **The Terms are Met**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Lily Potter pushed the hood of her cloak back. Merlin's balls," Alastor Moody, the current Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and recalled auror, said.

Albus Dumbledore sat back in his chair. Despite his growing belief Lily was alive, having it confirmed still left him reeling. Add to it Amelia seemed utterly unfazed by the reveal and he was left to wonder just how much more he was unaware of. "I would like to know," Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones said, "how it is that a student, confined to hospital and asleep in his bed, was taken from this school?"

Before Albus or anyone else could respond a brilliant flash of white lit up Dumbledore's office forcing everyone to shield their eyes. When they turned back it was to see a bedraggled bird with dull red and gold feathers floating on slowly flapping wings. Even as they watched a feather dropped from the bird's tail and drifted to the floor, settling at Sirius' feet.

"Fawkes?" Dumbledore breathed. He slowly stood. "It is you," he said. A tear slid down his cheek. "I knew you would return… What has happened to you my friend?"

"The phoenix bears the wages of your sins, Albus Dumbledore," a new voice spoke. Lily, Sirius, Bill and Amelia sank to their knees.

"My Lady," Lily said.

"Who the hell are—"

The Goddess raised her hand. "You will be silent, Alastor Moody." He struggled to speak, and to move, but found he could do neither. She ignored him and focused on Dumbledore. He watched her warily. "You cannot flee, Albus Dumbledore. I offer you this one chance to confess your crimes before you leave this world." It was the barest movement, so small only a goddess or creature of equal stature would have caught it. The Goddess twitched her finger. Dumbledore's wand flew from his hand. It clattered across the floor coming to rest about six inches in front of Lily. "You have chosen poorly," the goddess said. Dumbledore raised his hand, trying to summon the wand. It spun towards him but remained where it was on the floor. A hum filled the air, growing more and more powerful till the air itself began to vibrate. The sound transferred into the stone of the castle and the whole room began to tremor. It went on for a minute and then two. The phoenix let out a painful cry. It had gone from floating three or four feet above the floor to barely keeping its feet from touching the ground.

"You're hurting him," Dumbledore cried.

"I am not," she answered. The phoenix shrieked and flashed forward. It slashed Dumbledore's hand with a razor sharp talon. The shaking of the room cut off abruptly as he staggered back. A burst of brilliant red flames erupted from the phoenix. "And now the one called Fawkes dies," the goddess said softly. A fine grey ash fell from the flames as the creature was consumed with unnatural speed. A howling gust of wind blew the window open, picked up the ash and carried it away. Dumbledore staggered forward a step before falling to his knees and then tipping over, sprawled, face down on the floor. "And Albus Dumbledore follows him," the goddess sighed.

She turned, briefly glancing at the four who remained on their knees before focusing on Alastor. "You may speak," she said.

He watched her with narrowed eyes. "Who are you?"

"I have known many names. You would be most familiar with that of Nimue. Though a lovely child recently gifted me with Kai; I am fond of it."

"You mean Nimue as in Lady of the Loch, Nimue?"

"Indeed."

He shot a glance at Dumbledore. "He's dead?"

"No man dies without sin. Sometimes, good men must do difficult things… And sometimes, good men become lost. They become convinced of their infallibility; they cannot see reason, they do not even realize their actions have become evil. Such happened to Albus Dumbledore. The phoenix is a creature purely of the light. It is incapable of evil. Many times did he attempt to guide his bond back to a righteous path. Ultimately going so far as to leave him. Even this though was not enough. Albus Dumbledore continued to fall further and further and as he did it poisoned his bondmate. Slowly but surely the actions of Albus Dumbledore were killing the phoenix. Tonight, with the kidnapping of Harry Potter—" Lily sucked in a breath. "—The phoenix was left no choice but to take his bond with him from this world."

"Albus delivered Harry to Voldemort?" Amelia breathed.

"Voldemort?" Moody blurted.

"Yes, and yes," the goddess answered. "The Dark Lord is risen from the dead."

"How?" Moody whispered.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"The how, Alastor, I shall leave to these four. I trust you will do what must be done. As to the why, I'm afraid I cannot answer that."

"Why the hell not?" Moody demanded.

"That is not for you to know."

"The hell kind of answer is—" She held her hand up, silencing him; literally. She focused on Lily. "The wand, it will not work for you." She glanced at the other three. "Any of you."

"What should I do with it?" Lily asked.

"That is for you to decide."

Lily studied her for a second but the goddess gave nothing away. "Would you have it?" Lily asked.

"Again, that is for you to decide."

Cautiously Lily reached for it. She held it for a second before holding it out to the goddess. "Take it."

"You are certain? It _could_ aid you." Lily frowned.

"Lils," Sirius ventured cautiously, "if that's what I think it is…"

She glanced at him before shifting to Amelia. "If it truly is the Death Stick, it could end this before it even starts, Lily," the Minister said.

"Or it could kill Harry," Bill countered. Lily focused on him. "If it is, it's turned on everyone who's ever wielded it. Hell, it could be the reason Dumbledore ended the way he did."

Lily turned back to the goddess. "Take it."

The goddess closed her fingers around the wand, gently pulling it from Lily's hand. She opened her mouth but Lily spoke first. "My Lady?"

"Yes?"

"The cloak, is it the Hallows?"

The goddess smiled. "Perhaps."

"Would you have it?"

"Again, the choice is yours."

"Take it," Lily said. "Wherever it is right now, it is yours."

"Cousin," the goddess said. A terrible wind rose in the room, bringing deathly cold with it. Tendrils of black twisted and formed skeletal fingers wearing a ring that reached for the wand in Nimue's hand. "Ah," she warned. "Not so fast."

"The terms are met," a rasping voice that came from everywhere and nowhere and struck terror in the hearts of those present spoke. The already freezing air chilled further.

"A favor," the goddess said, "anything at all, to be given at a time of my choosing."

"Death cannot be changed."

"The end result no. But the nature, yes?"

"Agreed," the voice said.

"Very well then." She released her hold on the wand. "And might I suggest you keep better track of your possessions going forward, Cousin." The smoky fingers swirled, becoming an arm and then a torso and suddenly Death himself, standing well more than seven feet, draped in a familiar cloak, the wand dangling from a pocket and a great scythe in his hand loomed over the goddess. Nimue looked straight up into his hooded cowl. She shifted, somehow becoming _more,_ making it difficult to even look on her. "Be gone, Dark Bringer, none yet here belong to you." He turned, focusing on Lily. Nimue moved between them. "Least of all her."

"All are mine, eventually," he rasped. His words were like stepping into a raging artic blizzard.

"But not today," Nimue answered. The wind swirled, blowing Death away in whirl of smoke.

The goddess diminished again, appearing more human. "You have chosen well, Lily Potter," she said, bringing warmth back to the room.

"Thank you," Lily croaked, but the goddess was already gone. Lily slumped to the floor. No one moved for some time till Sirius lurched to his feet, he stumbled to the liquor cabinet and grabbed the first bottle he could reach. Pulling the stopper he slugged back near a quarter of it. Blindly he handed the bottle to Moody. Moody took it and Sirius grabbed another bottle.

"Give me that," Amelia said, snatching it from him.

"Sorry." Sirius grabbed three more, passing one each to Bill and Lily before slumping to the floor with the third. "What just happened?"

"I'd kind of like to know that myself," Alastor muttered.

"What do we do now?" Bill asked. Amelia and Lily looked to each other. "We wanted him out of the school," Bill said, "Not dead."

Amelia frowned. She looked at Albus' body for a few moments before her eyes shifted to Alastor. "Alastor?"

"What?" he asked warily.

"Would you agree the only person who ever frightened Voldemort was Albus Dumbledore?"

"You know the answer to that as well as I do."

"So you would agree it is a bad thing he is dead?"

"Doesn't matter, cause he is."

"But he doesn't have to be," she countered.

"What?" he asked. The others all stared at her.

"That's brilliant," Lily eventually said.

"Oh no," Alastor said, cottoning on quick enough. "I don't give a damn if you are Minister."

"You're the only one who might be able to pull it off."

"No! Damnit, just no!"

"Yes. It has to be done."

"What has to be done?" Sirius asked.

"Polyjuice," Bill said.

"I said NO!"

"Yes," Lily and Amelia countered.

Sirius raised his bottle. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Headmaster. Good luck. You're gonna need it." He tipped the bottle back and slugged the remainder.

"No. I'm not doing it! Damn near went insane this year; little terrors running around everywhere."

"Alastor," Amelia said.

"Don't Alastor me, ya damned brat. I don't care if you are my goddaughter." She just smiled. "Fine!" he exploded. "But I'm not grading one goddamned essay and you better get me an administrator because I know piss all about running a school."

"Oh, we've got that covered already."

"Who," he demanded suspiciously.

"Minerva," Lily said. "She's already fully in and we'd tabbed her to replace Albus as it was."

Moody glowered at her. "Someone better start talking, and it better start with how in the fucking hell you're even alive!"

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The main courtroom of the Wizengamot was housed deep within the bowels of the Ministry of Magic. With an open floor some twenty meters in diameter surrounded by rising levels of first, seating and then, standing room for spectators, one might conjure the image of a theater in the round. Though it held a decidedly less friendly atmosphere than that venue. The floor played host to a number of sets. There was an imposing wooden chair draped with chains and manacles to restrain prisoners. There were two stone plinths. One supported a shallow stone basin carved with many runes; a pensive for placing the memories of defendants and witnesses. The second plinth was only about a foot in height, black as night and had a ceremonial dagger upon it. The Blood Rite Stone, where, should it be questioned, members of the Wizengamot proved their identity. Also on the floor was a raised platform. It hosted two seats; that of the Minister of Magic and that of the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Amelia Bones was sat in the Minister's seat. Albus Dumbledore held the title of Chief Warlock. Alastor Moody, under polyjuice, was sat in his seat. The Chief Warlock usually only voted when need of a tiebreaker arose; a situation that, thankfully, very rarely occurred. Alastor could sit there all day impersonating the man without raising a single red flag, but the moment he was called on to vote, well, the gig would be up. _Dumbledore_ would be retiring his position as Chief Warlock today. Citing the need his energies be spent ensuring the school remained safe from Voldemort's forces he would retreat to Hogwarts and the fact the only wizard Voldemort ever feared was dead would remain secret… As long as they made it through today that is. Amelia forced her misgivings aside. For the time being they needed Dumbledore _alive._ There was nothing for it but to forge ahead.

Up a second step from the seats of the Minister and Chief Warlock was the Sacred Ring, or the Sacred Twenty-eight. Britain's oldest and most powerful, the twenty-eight families that had either founded or most contributed to the formation of England's Magical Government. Only two, that of the Carrows and the Parkinsons were not original to the ring. By service and or bribe, they had ascended from the nobility when the lines of Gladstone and Winthrop had died out. Only one seat of the twenty-eight was empty, that belonging to the Gaunt family. Unbelievably, the seat rightly belonged to Tom Riddle, and there was nothing to stop him taking it… For the moment anyway. That was another thing Amelia intended to rectify today.

Behind the families of the Sacred Twenty-eight were those of the nobility; families like Potter, Patil, Jordan, Dumbledore and even her own sat in the next two rows up; though with her in the Minister's chair, the family seat was filled by a proxy till such time as Susan was old enough to take it up herself. And with Alastor in the Chief Warlock's seat, impersonating Albus, Dumbledore's seat in the gallery remained empty. His brother, Aberforth couldn't be bothered and there hadn't been time to find an acceptable proxy. Alastor's seat was taken by Charlie, polyjuiced as Alastor. It was a slippery game she was playing, she knew. But, just like with Alastor impersonating Albus, there was nothing for it but full steam ahead. If they could just get through today…

The five rows behind the nobility of the Wizarding World were business and community leaders. Families that were beginning to make a mark on wizarding society but had not yet managed, by merit or bribe, to find themselves elevated to the nobility. They held voting privileges on the Wizengamot, but not speaking. Behind them were ordinary citizens vying to become members of the Wizengamot. A small seating area on the main floor, with room for ten was home to members of the press. Aurors ringed the room.

 _Dumbledore_ banged a gavel on his desk. The gathered crowd of witches and wizards fell silent and took their seats. "Let the record show the date as 29th May 1995," _Dumbledore_ spoke.

"The date is recorded," Amelia said.

"Very well, Minister, the floor is yours."

Amelia rose from her seat and moved to stand in the middle of the floor. She took a second to compose herself before beginning. "Witches and Wizards, Lords, Ladies, those of the Sacred Twenty-eight, it is with dire news I address you today. I am not certain how to even begin so I will simply state the facts as I know them to be. Last night, at approximately 2:00 am, Headmaster Igor Karkaroff of Durmstrang Academy, with the help of escaped convict Peter Pettigrew, abducted Lord Harry Potter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The gallery shifted and a rush of furious whispers swept the assembly. She held her hand up for silence. "At approximately 3:00 am, dark detectors within the Department of Mysteries registered an event on an order of magnitude more than ten thousand times the power of the Death Curse. At approximately 3:30 am, we were able to pinpoint the location of Lord Potter and the Dark event and determine them to be the same. Aurors very quickly were sent to investigate and, if possible, rescue Lord Potter. There they found a scene I had hoped would never again curse our great nation.

"Death Eaters, those same witches and wizards who were followers of the Dark Lord Voldemort—" she ignored the gasps and mutterings of the assembly, "— had gathered; some twenty strong. As distressing as this sounds, I fear I have much worse news to impart. I do not know how, but head auror Kingsley Shacklebolt swears Lord Voldemort himself had gathered these followers to him. His account is corroborated by that of forty others who joined him." Disbelieving silence gave way to bedlam. She let it go for about a minute before nodding to Alastor.

"SILENCE!" he thundered, pushing as much magic as he possibly could into his voice. It wasn't Dumbledore, but it was more than enough to get people's attention. "Everyone will _sit_ down," _Dumbledore_ said, once again projecting his magic outward. "And we shall hear what else Minister Bones has to say." People slowly retook their seats. "Minister, if you would continue."

Amelia took a breath. "Trust me, my friends, I was no less disturbed to hear these reports than you are now. I was loath to even believe them to be true till I was given incontrovertible proof. Proof that I shall present to you all now." She turned. "Bring her in." The door opened and Kingsley and Tonks, flanking a figure wearing the robes of an unspeakable entered. The two aurors led the figure to the center of the chamber. A rush of whispers swept the assembly.

The woman spoke without removing her hood. "It is no secret Nicholas Flamel created a Philosopher's Stone. We know he found a way to achieve immortality. Where there is one method, logic dictates another exists. It is also no secret the Dark Lord sought immortality. Thirteen years ago I was an unspeakable; tasked with determining if the Dark Lord had found a method of achieving his goal and if he had, how it might be countered. I simply accepted the idea the Dark Lord had succeeded and went about determining a method to counter his efforts; no matter what those efforts were. I determined, if a sorcerer could tie their soul to that of the Dark Lord and then be killed by the Dark Lord's hand, whatever protections he had created would be weakened enough that the sorcerer could pull the Dark Lord out of this world with them.

"Of course there was no method by which I could test my work. Regardless, I determined the cost to be worth my son having the chance to grow up in a world free of that monster and determined to attempt it. I did so freely, of my own will… and in secret. Regretfully, my calculations were off. I did tie my soul to that of the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord did then kill me. But instead of dragging him into death with me, his protections instead held my soul in this world. To my horror, I then watched, helpless to stop him killing my son. But then, something unexpected happened. With my soul attached to his, the Dark Lord was unable to kill him. The spell rebounded and struck the Dark Lord instead. His soul was expelled from his body. My battle to drag him into the afterlife was renewed. Ultimately, though, I have failed. After many years his spirit slipped away from me. He was able to gather a small number of his followers and with their help tonight, he is reborn… and I, along with him." Silence held the assembly.

"My Lady," _Dumbledore_ eventually spoke, "with the authority of Chief Warlock, I command you remove your hood and give us your name."

"With the authority of the office of the Minister of Magic, I second the command."

Algie Croaker stood. "As director of the unspeakables, I concur with the Chief Warlock and the Minister."

The woman reached up and pushed her hood back. "My name is Lady Lily Evans Potter."

Silence.

It held till Lady Zabini stood. Every eye in the chamber focused on her. "Prove it."

Every head turned back to Lily. She moved to the plinth where the dagger lay. She picked it up, holding her free hand aloft and open for all to see she raised the dagger and closed her hand around the blade. Swiftly, she pulled the dagger free and dropped it. It clattered to the floor perfectly clean without a drop of blood to mar the shining silver blade. Squeezing her hand in a tight fist Lily held it high, letting blood run down her arm and drip on the plinth. Each drop landed with a heavy splat and was instantly absorbed into the stone. Nothing happened for a few seconds but then the stone began to glow a golden hue. It grew brighter, forcing the assembly to squint before fading away.

 _Dumbledore_ spoke. "Lady Potter, the magic of our land accepts your blood. Your seat awaits you. And may I say how very pleased I am to see you."

Lily inclined her head. "Chief Warlock." She faced Lady Zabini. "I thank you for the opportunity to prove myself."

Lady Zabini gave away nothing. "What I do, I do not for you, but for our great nation." She turned away from Lily and addressed the assembly. "Though I cannot dispute Lady Potter lives, I do not know that I believe her account." She turned back and focused on Minister Bones. "Even if I did, her standing before us is not proof that the Dark Lord lives, Minister. It concerns me greatly you would stage something like this. Something that is clearly meant to strike fear in the hearts of our Muggle-born and half-blood brethren as you rally support for your continued unnecessary build up of the auror force."

"Lady Potter's account is but one of forty, Lady Zabini," Amelia answered. "Forty aurors saw the Dark Lord. Forty aurors saw his followers. They engaged him in battle. They engaged his followers in battle. You will discount their testimony as well?"

Lord Selwyn stood. "It is suspect," he said. "We must accept one unbelievable event tonight; the proof stands before us. I will not even discount the aurors saw someone, that they fought someone… But the Dark Lord? How do we know it wasn't simply someone with delusions of grandeur?"

"How indeed, Lord Selwyn," Amelia pounced. She turned. "Bring him in."

The doors opened and two aurors dragged a body in. They roughly dumped him in the prisoner's chair. Of their own accord, the chains wrapped around his chest and the manacles closed over his wrists and ankles. Tonks grabbed his hair and lifted his head from his chest so that Kingsley could strap it in place. A silver collar around his neck prevented him assuming his animagus form.

"Witches and Wizards," Amelia said, "I give you Peter Pettigrew, captured tonight in the battle between forces of the Ministry, the criminal Lord Voldemort and his followers the Death Eaters. The Veritaserum," she said. Tonks forced his mouth open and Kingsley placed four drops of the clear liquid on his tongue. "Wake him." The auror backed up and pointed his wand at Pettigrew. He twitched and jerked and whimpered, but barely moved.

"Peter Pettigrew," the minister spoke.

He jerked slightly and slurred, "No, please."

"Your name is Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yessh."

"The prisoner has identified himself as Peter Pettigrew. The man is a convicted criminal and follower of the Dark Lord Voldemort. He is an escaped prisoner of Azkaban and carries a sentence of death upon capture. We will know everything he does before this sentence is carried out." She drew her wand and moved beside him. Placing her wand at his temple, she asked, "What happened in the graveyard tonight?" Pettigrew moaned but with the Veritaserum in his veins he had no choice but to immediately think of the truthful answer to her question. She pulled her wand away, eliciting a scream from the man as she withdrew a long silvery strand from his mind. "You need not answer," she said. "We will see for ourselves." As much as the restraints allowed, Pettigrew slumped in his chair, a slobbering, whimpering mess. Amelia moved to the plinth that held the pensive and deposited the memory. Before stirring it with her wand she said, "Lady Potter, I warn you, it is not for the faint of heart."

"I have survived much depravity over the last many years. I know that my son still lives. I will survive this as well."

Twenty minutes later, just before Harry killed Lucius, the scene folded in and returned to the pensive basin. No one said a word while Amelia calmly siphoned the memory out of the pensive and placed it in a phial. She ignored the ghostly white visage of Narcissa and the others whose relatives had been named during the viewing. Focusing on Peter she spoke quietly. "Peter Pettigrew, is this what happened tonight?"

"It is," he answered brokenly.

"Lord Voldemort is alive?"

"He is."

"And you are his servant?"

"I am."

"Take him away."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

 _ **THE DARK LORD LIVES**_

 _Minister of Magic Amelia Bones declared yesterday, after years of rumors, that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was indeed not dead and had returned to England to once again wreck havoc on our nation._

 _ **LILY POTTER LIVES, PRACTICED SOUL MAGIC**_

 _Lady Lily Evans Potter was revealed, yesterday, as being alive and well and having served in the ranks of the unspeakables for the Ministry of Magic. She claimed to have practiced soul magic against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named that cast them both into a spirit realm for thirteen years before being returned to her body on the same night as the Dark Lord._

 _ **HARRY POTTER REMAINS IN COMA**_

 _Harry Potter remains in coma at Hogwarts after having been kidnapped from the school and used in the Resurrection Ritual that restored He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to his body._

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

David Granger was the last to leave the pensive. He reached for the back of a chair and blew out a slow breath, steadying himself. Malala's hand curled around his, gripping firmly. He pulled her into his side and held her tightly with an arm around her shoulders. The other occupants of the room remained silent.

"I'm sorry," Lily whispered. The others focused on her. "I never meant…" She stopped, choking on her words. "I'm sorry for what I've done to your children," she said and ran from the room.

Andromeda caught her as she went past. "Stop right there," she commanded.

"Please, just let me go."

"I will not." She pushed Lily back and held her by the shoulders. "Look at me."

"Andi, please."

"Look – At – Me." Lily refused so Andromeda took the other woman's chin in her hands and forced her eyes up. "We all chose this. There is not one person here who did not know just who and what Voldemort was. We all chose it anyway. We chose it because we lived the horror the last time and we were damn well going to do everything we could to prevent it this time."

"Not David and Mali," Lily whispered.

David moved to Lily and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I may not have known _this_ war, but I do know war. I may have hoped things would not come to this, but my eyes have been open from the start, Lily."

Mali reached for Lily. Pulling her gently away from Andi she held her by the shoulders as well. "We thought Hermione was possessed, Lily. You and Remus and Harry, you saved her life." She paused for a second. "I thank the goddess for Harry every single day," she said. Lily said nothing. Mali shook her. "Do you hear me, Lily Potter?"

Lady Longbottom spoke up. "Andromeda is correct, I might wish things were different, but my eyes were open from the beginning. I have no regrets in Neville's friendship with Harry, nor do I have any in ours."

"Anders always suspected the Dark Lord would return," Lady Greengrass said. "Our plans were to flee. And then Daphne met your son. And we met you… And we had hope."

"There really was no choice, Lily," Anders spoke. "Should the Order fail, fleeing only delays the inevitable. We may fail to save ourselves. We may even fail to save our children. But we will save someone, and in that, we win." Tears in her eyes Lily found nothing but reassurance in the eyes of her friends.

"Xeno," Lady Longbottom said.

"Yes?" he asked distractedly.

"Do you have anything to say?"

"Oh. No. Luna is exactly where she needs to be. I'm quite certain of it."

"Very good then," Lady Longbottom said. "If you will kindly rejoin us, Lily, we shall decide how to proceed."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

 _ **DUMBLEDORE RESIGNS AS CHIEF WARLOCK**_

 _Citing the need to ensure the safety of Hogwarts and our children Albus Dumbledore resigned as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He remains the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Warlocks._

 _ **LUCIUS MALFOY DEAD; A DEATH EATER?**_

 _It has been confirmed that the body of Lord Lucius Malfoy was found at the graveyard where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named summoned his Death Eaters after he was returned to life from the spirit realm. It is unclear exactly when Lord Malfoy was killed, but it appears he was killed when he joined the Dark Lord's followers in attacking the aurors sent to investigate._

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Daphne sat quietly in the Slytherin common room, watching with a wary eye towards Draco's little clique of sycophants. Once again, with Harry and Ginny back in Hospital, she was on her own. She was still friendly with Shishong, Elenydd, Daemon and Gavin, but the loss of her two friends had driven home just how much she was no longer friends with the others. They simply did not have the same concerns and while she was welcomed to sit and study with them, she was not really part of the group. She could also count on the quidditch team and younger years to be mostly friendly faces and warn her if she missed trouble brewing, but she hadn't really realized how isolated it left her without Harry and Ginny till they hadn't been there.

She missed them both of course. But being without Ginny had been like losing her right hand. The first two weeks Ginny had been in hospital after the second task she'd barely slept at all. Perhaps becoming dependent on sharing a bed had not been such a good idea. Even now, some two months later, she dreaded going to sleep.

For one, even in the week Ginny had been free of hospital, they hadn't returned to sharing a bed. Ginny knew they had been sleeping in the same bed for the better part of a year, but their friendship was no longer the same. There was just a stiffness between them Daphne didn't know how to bridge. She was trying. Ginny was trying too, she knew. But there was an intimacy – if that was the right word – that had been lost. And how couldn't there be? Things might not have changed for her; but for Ginny, all the things that had built their friendship were gone.

The missing intimacy was just one way Daphne was realizing this Ginny was different than the girl who had been her best friend. It had taken a while to put her finger on it, but Ginny now was a bit like Ginny before her second year and the diary. Everything that had turned her into the fiercest witch in the school was still there. It just hadn't been triggered yet. This Ginny knew what had happened; but she hadn't lived it, and she was softer for it.

Daphne wasn't certain if Harry had noticed and it concerned her. There was no room for soft in any girl who was going to be with Harry. His life simply wouldn't allow it. For one, soft would get her killed. For two, any girl who was going to be with Harry needed to be as intense as he was. She needed to know who she was. Not that this Ginny didn't, or couldn't, but she needed to have her own merits. The old Ginny had known that. It was the biggest reason it had taken so long for her to accept Harry loving her. This Ginny, Daphne wasn't so sure she wasn't just trying to be who she had been instead of who she actually was.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

 _ **DARK MARK OR NORTHERN LIGHTS?**_

 _Reports of the mark of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, known as the Dark Mark, appearing in the skies over the Isle of Skye in Scotland may have been nothing more than a rather spectacular display of the Aurora Borealis._

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Hermione settled in her bed and tried not to think about Harry, unconscious in hospital. They'd just, sort of, gotten Ginny back when Harry had been taken and used in the Resurrection Ritual. She bit down on her lip, drawing blood. The Order had finally conceded to her and her friend's demands to see the memory that had been taken from Peter Pettigrew. It wasn't like any of them really had much innocence left. They needed to know. They needed to be stronger. They were part of this war. The fight was coming for them all.

The Order had given in.

They were sick. Depraved. Never mind a child, who could do that to anyone? Ginny, Nimue she had been a horrid bitch to the girl. Harry had suffered one night; an hour at the hands of Voldemort. Ginny had suffered nearly a year. Hermione had known that. She had been told countless times just what Ginny had suffered. But it had seemed so abstract to her. Seeing what had happened to Harry, for really the first time, had made Ginny's suffering real to her. It now had a face that had been lacking.

Even worse than how she had been to Ginny though, was realizing she never really understood what Harry's life had been before he'd run away with Remus. The evil had just been stories to her. Hermione knew it had been real and that it affected Harry, but she'd never been able to actually fathom it. What had happened in the graveyard, horrifying as it was, in fact, was nothing more than the next scar in the story of Harry's life. Probably, he wouldn't even register it as the worst thing to have happened to him. After all, Voldemort was his enemy; he was supposed to hurt Harry. His aunt and uncle, they were supposed to have cared.

She sniffed and wiped her cheeks. She finally, truly understood, accepted why Harry had refused to give up on Ginny. He'd lived her life. She simply hadn't listened to him. Even after the breakthrough in her relationship with Ginny the night of the Yule Ball Hermione hadn't fully believed Ginny wouldn't turn on Harry again. And now, once more, Harry was in hospital. He was in coma again and was showing no signs of waking. Hermione curled on her side and silently cried. She just wanted to go home.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

 _ **LADY POTTER PLEDGES 10 MILLION GALLEONS**_

 _Lady Lily Evans Potter pledged five million galleons to support the fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She pledged a further five million galleons to help families in need pay for their homes and businesses to be warded. Lords Black, Greengrass and Lady Augusta Longbottom pledged five million to each fund as well._

 _ **LORD PATIL ADDS TO FUND**_

 _Lord Patil added one million galleons to the ward fund for at need families today. Lady Potter also announced the fund would henceforth be known as the Parvati Patil Memorial Fund in remembrance of the Patil family's daughter, Parvati, who was killed in a tragic accident last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when dementors stationed at the school broke free of handlers and kissed her._

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Luna lay in her bed staring at the canopy. She was quite worried about a number of things. Obviously, Harry was her biggest concern. But Ginevra was a big concern as well. She'd really worried about Daphne alone in Slytherin with Harry and Ginny in hospital so much. Slytherin truly was a snake pit. She was heartily grateful Neville had become such a good friend to them. She didn't have to worry so much about Hermione being alone in Gryffindor. She really had expected Ginevra would recover her memories by now. It was a good thing Daphne was such a master of politics within her house. She seemed to have managed the time without Harry and Ginevra just fine. Maybe she hadn't needed to worry over her. She was quite jealous of the two of them, Ginevra and Daphne. They had someone to sleep next to. Though she'd much rather sleep next to Hermione than either of them. She really hoped Harry wouldn't be in coma for very long. What had happened to him was just horrible. She shuddered. Nope, she didn't want to think about that at all. She was rather worried about Ginevra recovering her memories. It had been near three months now. Ginevra was different now than she was before. It was subtle, but it was there. There was something going on with her girlfriend and Luna wasn't exactly sure what it was yet. She very much hoped Hermione wasn't going to pull one of her stupid – I can't be gay – stunts right about now, it might just break her. She shuddered again. Nope, didn't want to think about that either. The longer Ginevra went without her past, the more her current self diverged. What would happen if she suddenly remembered? How would they merge? She rolled to her side. Nope, didn't want to think about that either. Hermione had seemed upset about something with Harry and Ginevra. By the goddess she better not go down that road again! She might have to hold her girlfriend down and sit on her or something if she did, and that presented a problem in that Hermione was far stronger and a much better Judoka than she was. She might have to enlist Neville to help her. Ronald was behaving in a rather civilized manner. She sat straight up in her bed. By the goddess where had that come from? Civilized and Ronald simply didn't belong in the same sentence. It was like… like a sure sign of the apocalypse. She flopped back in her bed. "Please, Harry," she whispered, "just wake up."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

 _ **PETER PETTIGREW EXECUTED**_

 _The Ministry, yesterday, set a hard line when it went ahead with the execution of Azkaban escapee and confessed Death Eater, Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew was sent through the Death Veil at the Ministry at 12:01 am this morning_

 _ **WHERE IS THE DARK LORD?**_

 _With the Ministry claiming He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is alive and has returned to English shores, the question remains, where is he and what are his intentions?_

 _ **WILL THERE BE WAR?**_

 _Under the leadership of Minister Amelia Bones, the Ministry of Magic looks very much like they are preparing for war._

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Neville climbed the stairs to the clock tower. Picking the east window he climbed up on the ledge. Far below was the roof of the entry hall. Forcing his fear aside he heaved himself up in the frame and sat with his back to the wall and a leg hanging out the opening. He really hoped none of his friends were watching their maps right now. If they were, it might be a good idea to just jump; they wouldn't be pleased he'd snuck out alone. A breeze blew up, causing him to grab at the frame tightly. Bloody hell, how did Harry and Ginny do this? The two of them would sit up here, Harry with his head tipped back and eyes closed, arms wrapped around Ginny. She would have her head back on his chest and her eyes would be closed as well. It was like they were cats or something, totally unconcerned they could fall. He frowned. Maybe on some level they were; cats that is. They might have chosen the wolf, but they could have chosen to be panthers. Gritting his teeth he let go, tipped his head back and closed his eyes. Ten seconds was all he could manage. He just couldn't put aside the thought that one little twitch would send him plummeting down. Carefully he climbed back down and made his way up a flight to the north balcony. Sitting down with his back to the wall and stone balusters preventing a fall was much better. He wasn't Harry. He didn't have to do the things Harry did to be brave. He had gone into the Chamber after all. He may not have rescued Astoria or done any of the things Harry had during the tournament, but he had saved Harry, Ginny and Professor McGonagall when he jammed the diary down on one of the basilisk's fangs. He had killed a piece of Voldemort's soul. And he _had_ rescued Astoria. _He_ had been the one to keep his head during the attack that had seen Marcus and his mother killed. _He_ had got Luna and Hermione on a broom and out of the box. _He_ had been the one to fly Astoria out of the box. Any time his friends had needed him and he'd been there, he'd come through. He just wished he felt like he'd been there more often.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

 _ **P** **ROACTIVE BONES SEEKS ASSURANCES**_

 _Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones met with representatives of the Canadian and American governments, seeking to reaffirm their support should war with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named break out._

 _ **NERVOUS PUBLIC GOES ABOUT ITS BUSINESS**_

 _With reports of the Dark Mark in the sky over the Isle of Skye, Diagon Alley remained busy with cautious shoppers hurrying about their errands. Shoppe keepers described patrons as calm but wary. Sales of healing potions and warding talismans were particularly strong._

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Bill eased the door open and quietly closed it behind him. The light from the moon was enough to see by and he carefully made his way around the bed. Leaving his robes, trousers and shirt in a pile on the floor he grabbed his lounge pants from the chair and pulled them on. Easing the covers back he slid in the bed. Lily rolled to him. "Hey."

He kissed her crown. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

She pushed him to his back and lay with her head on his shoulder. "Missed you."

"Missed you too." He absently rubbed his thumb on her shoulder. "Lily?"

"Yes?"

"You're going to marry me, right?"

"Well, we should probably tell Ginny we're dating before dropping that on her, yes?"

"I know. I was just making sure."

She pushed up, resting her chin on her hand on his chest. "I'd marry you tonight, Bill."

He looked down at her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she answered. Bill stretched for his bedside table. Pulling the drawer open he extracted a small black box. He set it on his chest a few inches in front of her nose. She eyed the box for a second before locking eyes with him again. "Really?"

"I love you, Lily Potter. For however long we both have, I want to be your husband. Please, marry me." Lily pushed up and moved to straddle his hips. She held her hand out to him. Bill took the box, opened it and plucked the ring from it. Reaching for her hand he slid the ring on her finger.

"Yes, William, Arthur Weasley, I will marry you." She wove the fingers of both hands into his and leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

 _ **STATE OF EMERGENCY?**_

 _Minister of Magic Amelia Bones declined to answer, yesterday, when questioned about a State of Emergency or possible curfew for the public._

 _ **AUROR PATROLS RAID KNOCKTURN ALLEY**_

 _Aurors entered Knockturn Alley in force yesterday, raiding an apothecary and Borgin and Burkes. No arrests were reported; but aurors spent at least four hours searching each property and interviewing employees._

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Amelia Bones sat in her study swirling a glass of dark amber liquid while staring into the fire. The last few days had been, well, they hadn't been good. Though they hadn't been bad either. Well, of course they'd been bad, but things could have been far worse. Some six years of planning, manipulating and clandestine effort had mostly paid off. Of course more time would have been nice, but no matter how much time she'd had, in the end, she would have wanted more. She'd cleaned house in the aurors, hit wizards, and unspeakables, forcing out those who would be problems and those she couldn't she had a close eye on. Director Croaker was no longer under the Imperious Curse and with his controller, Lucius Malfoy, dead they need not fear that situation any longer. A slew of laws and measures were up for votes in the next week and it would place the ministry in a much stronger position than the last war. She had funding for another hundred aurors and Rufus was in the process of recalling those who wished to take up their wands again. He had also developed a program that could turn green recruits into able fighters in as little as six months. They'd be missing a good bit of what one needed to be a fully qualified auror, but right now she needed soldiers. You made sacrifices where you had to. Teamed with fully qualified aurors they'd be effective enough in the battles to come. She also had commitment for the loan of up to a hundred aurors from each of the Canadian and American Ministries. With that in reserve and her own aurors, hit wizards and unspeakables she had a force of just under a thousand at her disposal; giving her some two hundred more than Bagnold had had. At the height of the last war with Voldemort it was estimated he had some two thousand followers. Of those, only about two hundred were thought to have been worth much of anything. The rest had been cannon fodder. Unlike Bagnold the last time around, she didn't intend to play nice in the sandbox. She was going to fight fire with fire. The cost of joining Voldemort was going to be met with swift, hard and, in many cases, final repercussions. More than that, she was going to give face to the monster and expose him for what he was. Hopefully denying him the weapon of abject terror he'd wielded so effectively before.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

 _ **DARK LORD REVEALED**_

 _The question of just who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is and where he came from was answered yesterday when Minister of Magic Amelia Bones revealed the Dark Lord as being former Hogwarts Head Boy, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Out of sympathy to our readers sensibilities, The Prophet generally refrains from using the Dark Lord's chosen moniker of Lord Voldemort, but apparently the former Head Boy fashioned his new name by rearranging the letters of his given name to spell out, I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. At the request of the Ministry of Magic, the Prophet will henceforth desist with the use of the moniker He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and refer to the tyrant as the Dark Lord and or Tom Riddle._

 _ **HEIR OF SLYTHERIN?**_

 _The Prophet can confirm that Tom Riddle, the self proclaimed Dark Lord and proponent of the supremacy of so-called pure blood is indeed, himself, a half-blood, born the son of Merope Gaunt and a minor Muggle lord, Tom Riddle. The name of Merope's mother is unknown so there is some question as to if she was truly the daughter of Marvolo Gaunt; though he did register her birth and claim her as his daughter with the Ministry of Magic. Some will recognize the name Gaunt as being of the Sacred Twenty-eight, though no one has claimed the title for over fifty years. The line was thought to have ended with the death of Marvolo and his two children some fifty years ago. Ministry records indicate the Gaunt Line as tracing directly back to that of Salazar Slytherin. This, if Merope truly was the daughter of Marvolo, makes Tom Marvolo Riddle the last surviving descendant of Salazar Slytherin._

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny slid out from between the curtains surrounding her bed and padded silently over to Harry's. He didn't move when she crawled in with him, but she hadn't expected him to. Like a bludger to the head, everything had come back that night.

She was pretty sure it happened the exact moment Harry had blown Lucius Malfoy's spine out his back. Concern for Harry had actually delayed her realizing everything was back for almost an hour after she'd woken to find she was in hospital again. She'd then kept silent for fear she'd be released and not be able to be near Harry. As the days spent sitting beside his bed wore on, memories of Harry, not quite managing to hide the pain of her not remembering him, seared her newly whole mind like caged lightening. Maybe it wasn't right, or fair, but she had determined, no matter how long it took, Harry would be the first to know she was whole again. It had been a week now. It was actually the day the third task was supposed to take place. Andi and the matron both said Harry's body was healing and that he would fully recover. It was his mind that was hurt and that he would wake when he was ready. Ginny was pretty sure they were wrong about that. Harry wasn't going to wake unless someone woke him… More specifically, he wasn't going to wake unless _she_ woke him.

Ginny climbed onto the bed and curled into him, her head on his chest she reached for his hand. Pulling it to her lips she softly kissed his fingers. "I'm coming, Harry," she whispered. And if she couldn't bring him back… well, then, she'd stay there with him.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

"Crucio!" Voldemort shrieked. Avery dropped to the floor; writhing in agony his blood-curdling scream filled the chamber. A few of the two dozen or so Death Eaters in the room twitched, stopping themselves from drawing their wands or going to the man's aid. In less than the blink of an eye Voldemort wandlessly banished one of them into the wall. The second man then collapsed under a wandless Crucio. Voldemort continued to hold both men under the spell at the same time. Nagini slithered over to the man her master had thrown into the wall. "Do not kill him," Voldemort hissed. Instead of biting him, Nagini wrapped her powerful body around his neck and squeezed. Barely conscious already, the man passed out in seconds. Voldemort continued to hold the two men under the curse for near a full minute before releasing them. He stood in silence while the two lay on their backs panting, tremors still randomly shooting through their limbs. No one else moved. Though their elevated breathing told him everything he needed to know. Near two minutes had passed before he quietly hissed, "If you are not on your feet in one minute, you are dead." The two didn't move for a few seconds, gathering themselves before rolling to their stomachs and then slowly pushing to their knees before standing. Voldemort regarded them with disdain before glancing at the lone man who remained unconscious on the floor. "Fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty… Nagini."

The serpent struck, three times in less than a second, embedding her fangs in the man's neck. He jerked and his eyes flew open. Screaming his hand went to his neck. Nearly as quick as he woke, his scream tapered off as his throat swelled shut, cutting off his ability to breath. Voldemort watched dispassionately while the man's face turned purple. Even though his body continued to twitch he passed out again. In less than a minute he stilled. "Does anyone else question my blood?" Voldemort hissed.

"No, My Lord," his servants answered as one.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

Not to seem to pleased with myself, but I'm willing to bet no one saw this coming.


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Notes:

Standard Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. That you JKR for letting us play with your toys.

I will continue to use the occasional song lyric in the story and will give credit at the time when needed.

This is the fifth book in my Slytherin Harry series.

Book 1 Harry Potter and the Muggle's Daughter.

Book 2: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Book 3: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Book 4: Harry Potter and the Blood Traitor's Daughter

Book 5: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

If you haven't read books 1-4 you won't know what's going on. But the bonus is you've got four completed books before you even get to this one!

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE**

 **CHAPTER XXX**

 **The Terms are Met**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

A gale wind staggered Ginny on finding herself at the base of the giant spire in her spirit realm. She was instantly drenched by buckets of icy water blown near horizontal. A wave crashed in from the sea, rolling all the way up the shore to the spire nearly three feet deep. She was slammed against the rocks and sucked nearly twenty feet back down the shore as the water spilled back. She staggered to her feet coughing up water and trying to get her bearings back. Her eyes widened. "Meep," she squeaked. A wave, probably twice as big as the first, was massing. Ginny bolted. The wave started to crash, chasing her up the beach. The water carried so much force that she was high stepping through water nearly a foot deep clear around into the savannah quadrant before it receded again. Ginny kept going till she was completely opposite the sea in the desert section of the realm. Escaping the sea came with the added bonus of putting the spire between her and the wind and into the rain shadow the spire created. The wind still howled, but she was out of the rain and no longer in danger of being swept out to sea. Breathing heavily she slumped back against the spire. Lightening cracked across the sky in great, giant arcs. One bolt slammed the spire some hundreds of feet above her head. There was a massive explosion that shook the earth all the way down to where she was standing. A second later the sky was raining rocks down on her. Ginny covered her head with her arms. Amazingly she escaped unscathed from the mini rock-fall. Cautiously she dropped her arms. For a second there seemed a lull in the storm and she thought to catch her breath. "Bloody hell," she whispered.

 **CRACK**

The sound was the loudest thing she'd ever heard in her life.

For two seconds.

 **CRACK**

Fearfully she looked up. The spire was swaying. It was also twisting. Rock was breaking away in a growing, rumbling, crescendo. Ginny bolted, racing into the savannah. **CRACK**. Ginny ran faster. Blindly in the dark and howling wind, rain lashing her, she stumbled. A hand down she caught herself and kept going.

 **BOOM**

Louder than anything yet and so powerful it reverberated through the ground and threw her from her feet. Ginny screamed and covered her head with her hands. The ground shook and spasmed and it felt like she was a kernel of popcorn in a hot pan getting pummeled and tossed about. How long it lasted or how long she lay there after it had ended she couldn't have guessed but eventually she registered the storm had calmed. The wind wasn't howling and the rain was no longer driving. Cautiously she picked her head up. Ever so carefully she tested her arms and legs. Other than being soaking wet she appeared to have escaped unscathed. Pushing up she turned back to survey the damage.

"Mother of Nimue," she breathed.

Probably the top half of the spire had broken off and crashed down into the desert. Massive chunks of rock and debris littered the ground for hundreds of yards. There was a boulder the size of small car only about fifteen feet from her. A smaller rock, about the size of a quaffle had rolled to a stop only a foot from her head. The spire itself was now only about five hundred feet tall and jagged on top. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Tom was wandering aimlessly through the rubble about thirty yards away.

"FUCK YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Ginny screamed at him. He stopped, focusing on her for a second before going back to whatever he'd been doing. "THE ONE TIME YOU COULD HAVE MADE YOURSELF USEFUL AND YOU DON'T EVEN PUT IN AN APPERANCE TILL AFTER I'M NEARLY CRUSHED TO DEATH!" A rock came spinning out of nowhere. Ginny jerked her head out of the way, jumped to her feet and began launching rocks back at him. The battle was epicly one sided. Ginny was a slasher after all; a very good one, able to whip a shot behind her back and hit her target some fifty feet away as routinely as most people could drop a marble in a cup from a foot. "Stupid! Bastard! Take that! And that! Go eat a snake or a bird or castrate yourself and suck on that!" She launched a last rock and caught Tom square between the eyes. He finally dropped and didn't move. Ginny stomped up to him and started kicking him. "Why don't you just die!" she screamed. She went to jump on his head only to have something snag her by the back of her shirt and stop her actually landing on him. She dangled, swaying back and forth. "Wha?" Ginny yelped, flailing about.

"SORCERERSS," a voice rumbled.

Ginny stilled. "Elitheon?"

"YES."

Ginny twisted and squirmed. "What are you doing? Put me down right now!" Elitheon dropped her. Ginny landed in a heap. She scrambled to her feet, rock in hand, arm cocked.

Elitheon darted her head to within a foot of Ginny. "I DARE YOU," she rumbled softly.

Ginny hesitated, scowling back at the great beast. Slowly she straightened while lowering her arm. "Then don't go around thinking you can just toss me about."

Elitheon snorted, covering her in hot breath. "COME," she said, turning and lumbering away. She didn't look to see if Ginny followed or not. Ginny watched her walking away for a second before darting a glance at Tom. Bruised, bloodied and battered, he was standing not five feet away. He gave her a leering smile. Ginny whipped the rock at him, catching him smack in the mouth. He dropped like, well, like a rock. "And stay down," she hissed before hurrying after Elitheon.

Ginny hadn't noticed, during her pike of temper at Tom, that the storm had intensified again. Following after Elitheon into the savannah she started to shiver. She was completely soaked and it was damn cold. If she didn't find her wolf soon she was likely going to have to leave the spirit realm. Come to think of it, it was quite strange she hadn't already encountered her wolf. It had been over half a year since simply thinking about her wolf hadn't been able to bring her right to the creature and the rest of the pack. Setting aside her thoughts she hurried to catch up to Elitheon. The dragon led her a good ways into the savannah before she settled heavily to the ground. "WE WILL REST HERE."

"Rest?" Ginny asked.

"YES. COME." Elitheon tented a wing, offering Ginny shelter from the weather.

"I need to find—" Thunder cracked and a bolt of lightening struck the ground barely fifty feet away. "Meep!" she squeaked and bolted under the shelter Elitheon offered.

"WE WILL WAIT." Thunder crashed and another half dozen lightening strikes scorched the savannah all around Elitheon.

"Mmm, fine by me," Ginny agreed.

Elitheon settled to the ground, curling her head back under her wing. Her hot breath warmed the air and Ginny's clothes were drying in moments. "REST, WOLF CHILD," she rumbled.

Ginny eased to the ground, settling back against Elitheon's great bulk. She was silent for a while, considering things. "Aren't you worried about the lightening?"

Elitheon snorted disdainfully. "SPARKS." A booming crack followed by one of the largest bolts yet struck the ground only feet from them. The sky burned so brightly it shone through the membranes of Elitheon's wings. Ginny said nothing. "BIG SPARKS," Elitheon conceded. The two were silent for a long time.

"It's never stormed before." Booming, roaring explosions that had nothing to do with thunder or lightening pounded the air. Reverberations so powerful Ginny felt them through the earth shook them. The storm raged louder, thunder and lightening exploded, adding to the feel of destruction. It went on for what felt like hours but was really only about ten minutes. Finally the earth stilled and the storm abated to nothing more than heavy rain. Ginny didn't dare speak.

"THE END BEGINS," Elitheon, said.

"The end?" Ginny croaked.

"THE CURSED ONE HAS RETURNED. TWO WHO ARE ONE WILL DEFEAT HIM OR THEY WILL DIE."

"Die?"

"YOU ASK LIKE YOU HAVE NOT KNOWN."

Ginny fell silent again. "How?"

Elitheon didn't answer for a long time. "FOLLOW YOUR HEART."

"Follow my heart?" Ginny asked dubiously.

"HAS IT NOT LED YOU HERE?"

Ginny opened her mouth but closed it again. She was here because her heart told her Harry wouldn't wake unless she found him. He had fled here to escape Tom, merged with his wolf, and like she had, become lost. She was certain of it. Only unlike her he wasn't going to recover with even half his being on his own. The damage, the pain, the fear, they were just too much. She had known it in her heart. She settled back against Elitheon again. "How come I didn't appear with my wolf?"

"THE CURSED ONE POSIONS THE VERY AIR… IT INTERFERS."

"He isn't… here, is he?" Ginny whispered.

A blood-curdling roar cut through the night, raising goose flesh over every inch of her skin. Tom ducked under Elitheon's wing, darted to Ginny and sat down beside her, practically in her lap. Ginny shoved him away. "Get away from me!" Tom refused to budge and stared, unblinking, past the crook of Elitheon's wing. Ginny climbed slowly to her feet and edged to where Tom had entered. From outside the membrane of Elitheon's wing she could hear a low rumbling growl and the sounds of… something, pacing back and forth. Tom edged in behind her, his hot breath putrid on her neck. She elbowed him back but he refused to move. She turned and glared at him. He edged closer. Gritting her teeth she turned back to whatever was beyond the dubious protection offered by Elitheon's wing. Cautiously she reached to push the membrane back.

"SORCERERESS," Elitheon said at the same time Tom grabbed her wrist. Ginny tried to jerk away from him but his grip was like iron. She gripped his hand. "Let – Me – Go." Tom allowed her to prize his fingers open and pull her arm away. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him back. He moved only as far as the length of her arm. She held his red eyes with hers for a second longer before deliberately turning to Elitheon.

"What's out there?"

Elitheon waited a few beats before answering. "THE LAST PLAYER."

Ginny considered. "So you mean Tom?"

"YES."

Ginny's eyes darted to the thin membrane of Elitheon's wing. "You mean like for real, or like his spirit animal?"

"YES."

Ginny glowered at the great beast. "Is there any chance of getting a straight answer from you?"

Elitheon shifted irritatedly. "YOU JUST DID."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fine." Before Tom or Elitheon could react she grabbed Elitheon's wing and pulled it back. She saw nothing but darkness. Tom edged in, peering over her shoulder. Ginny stared out into the night. Whatever had been there appeared to be gone now… Maybe… She let her wolf rise. Her ears and nose twitched. Her eyes narrowed. Something was out there. She inhaled deeply. There, barely fifteen feet away, a shadow within a shadow. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. At the exact moment she raised her hand, glowing red eyes suddenly pinned her. "Reducto!" she shouted just as the giant cat leapt. Faster than her eyes could follow, faster than she would ever have guessed a creature of Elitheon's bulk could move, the dragon's tail lashed out and caught the cat, sending it sprawling across the ground. The dragon surged to her feet, standing over Ginny protectively.

Ginny had thought her panther was huge; at least twice the size of her wolf. But this thing dwarfed even that. At the shoulder it was taller than she was. Not counting the tail it had to be at least fifteen feet long. She couldn't have even guessed at the weight. She just knew it was massive, far bigger than even the lions and tigers she'd seen when her father had taken her to the London zoo for her ninth birthday, and the biggest of those had been over 300 kilograms. "Nundu," she breathed. The giant cat scrabbled to its feet, hissing furiously.

Elitheon drew a massive breath and with an eardrum-shattering roar unleashed a jet of flame at the beast. The giant cat easily danced away. It landed lightly and as Elitheon's flames died out leapt at her. Elitheon's tail lashed again, smashing the cat in the head. It went tumbling across the ground. Claws scrabbled for purchase as Elitheon drew another breath. Just as the cat found its feet the wolf pack, led by the black wolf surged out of the savannah and set on it. The black wolf darted for its left rear leg, trying to hamstring it, but the cat whirled and he was forced to dance away, barely avoiding its slashing claws.

Ginny spied her wolf rushing in and before she'd even thought it she'd merged with the creature. She ripped with her teeth, slashing open the cat's right flank and danced away less than an inch from its ripping claws and being disemboweled. A grey wolf leapt on the cat's back and sunk its teeth into its neck. The cat shrugged the wolf off, spun and slashed at it with a giant paw. The wolf was ripped open from its left shoulder clear to its flank. The black wolf, along with a half dozen greys, jumped back in. Nipping, slashing, ripping and darting back out, constantly worrying, the larger predator. The red wolf darted in and clamped her teeth on the right rear leg of the beast. It spun around and threw her twenty feet through the air. She crashed and rolled and by the time she'd gained her feet the cat had bolted for the desert. She leapt out of the way, just avoiding its razor sharp teeth as it went past and gave chase with the rest of the pack. But not even the black wolf could match the nundu's speed and he very quickly gave up the chase. The red wolf and the rest of the pack caught the black and flanked him, watching the nundu till it disappeared over a dune in the dessert. One by one the wolves turned back, moving to rejoin their fallen pack-mate. The black and red wolves remained. She nudged him. He turned and licked her muzzle. A last glance into the dessert and they both turned to rejoin the others.

The wolves formed a circle around their fallen pack-mate. The black wolf edged forward, nudging the grey with his nose. They grey wolf didn't move. The black wolf tipped its head to the sky and howled. The rest of the pack joined him, a chorus of lament. For near two minutes the wolves howled before, almost as one, abruptly stopping. One by one they turned and made their way into the savannah; the black and red wolf last. They'd covered a dozen paces or so before Ginny managed to separate her mind from the wolf and step out of the creature. "Harry," she said firmly.

The black stopped and turned back. The red wolf stopped a few paces further on before turning and resting on its haunches. She whined. The black wolf glanced over its shoulder. "It's time to go, Harry," Ginny said. The wolf turned back to her. Ginny held her hand out. "I'm back, Harry." The wolf cocked its head. "All of me." The wolf edged towards her. "I remember, Harry. I remember _everything._ " The wolf edged closer. "That's it, Love," she said. She reached for the wolf, wrapping her arms around its neck. "Just step out, Harry." She nuzzled her face into bare skin.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered.

"Yes," she answered, watching over his shoulder as the black wolf turned to join the red and the two disappeared into the savannah grasses. "It's me."

Harry shivered in her arms. "And – and you – you remember?"

Ginny sat back, taking his face in her hands. Eyes locked on his. "Yes."

He watched her for the longest time. "Promise?"

She leaned in and softly kissed him. "Promise." He continued to just watch her when she pulled back. She let him be for a few moments before figuring she should get him moving. "Can you get up?"

Harry seemed to snap out of it. "Oh, shite, how long have I been out of it?"

"A bit more than a week."

"A week?"

"Yes. What do you remember?"

Harry squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "I… Well, I remember waking up in a graveyard… And Riddle's alive again. And, Mother of Nimue, it was Pomfrey!"

Ginny put her hand over his mouth. "She was imperioused."

"Imperioused? By who?"

"Dumbledore."

Harry rocked back on his heels. "You can't be serious."

"I am," she answered.

Harry stared at her. "Bloody hell." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Have they arrested him?"

"He's dead."

"What!"

"His phoenix returned and killed him."

Harry blinked rapidly. "Erm, maybe you should just explain what the hell is going on."

"YOU SHOULD LEAVE THIS REALM," Elitheon interrupted.

Harry spun around. Sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle stepped out from behind the dragon. For a half second Harry was frozen in place. Then he started forward. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Harry's shadow crawled over Riddle's shoulder. Harry stopped short. Riddle leered at him.

Ginny grabbed Harry's arm. "Just leave it." Harry glanced at her but his eyes quickly returned to Riddle. He was petting the giant scorpion like Harry had stroked Kaa.

"LISTEN TO YOUR MATE, WIZARD," Elitheon rumbled. Harry turned to the dragon. "IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO GO."

Ginny reached for Harry's face, turning him to her. "Take me home, Harry."

Harry blinked his eyes open to find he was once again in the Hogwarts infirmary. A heavy weight rested on his shoulder. "Ginny?" he whispered.

"I'm here, Harry."

"And I'm not dreaming? You were just with me in my spirit realm?"

"Yes."

Harry was silent for a few seconds and Ginny took the time to find his hand and weave her fingers with his. "And… you remember?"

Ginny curled into him. "Everything, Harry." Harry let out a slow breath, settling into the bed. "Just sleep, Love."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, exhausted.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Poppy Pomfrey came around the curtains and stopped in her tracks. Her mouth was open but instead of going off she cocked her head slightly. She wasn't really all that surprised to find Ginny sprawled, half on top of Harry. In fact, if she was honest with herself, she was shocked it had taken this long. Of course it was possible Ginny had spent a number of nights in Harry's bed already only this time she'd failed to wake up early enough to avoid being discovered. Whatever, it wasn't Ginny that had her attention, it was Harry. Tears were leaking from his closed eyes. Just then, with a hiss of pain his eyes snapped open.

"Ahh," he moaned, grasping at his left hand with his right. His movement caused Ginny to bolt up in the bed.

"Harry!"

He ignored her, instead focused on forcibly opening the fingers of his hand that had contorted into a twisted and deformed fist. No sooner had he managed to deal with that spasm when he lurched forward and grabbed at his foot. "Ahh – Sweet mother – The fuck. ARRRRGH!" he screamed, grabbing at his back while flopping back in the bed and twisting into a painful looking arch.

"Harry!" Ginny cried.

Madam Pomfrey jumped forward. Waving her wand she cast a Muscle Relaxant Charm at him. She'd been on her way to give him his dose of potion to help with the after affects of having the Cruciatus cast on him. Apparently she'd misjudged the stage of his body's recovery and let him go too long between doses.

Panting, Harry collapsed back on the bed. "What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked.

"After affects of the Cruciatus," Poppy said. She pulled a phial of potion from her apron. "Come on now, Mr Potter," she said, popping the cork. "Open up for me."

Harry was still breathing hard and it took another second or two for him to open his eyes and focus on her. When he did, his eyes widened and he scrabbled away from her pushing both himself and Ginny straight out of the bed to land in an inglorious heap on the flagstone floor.

"Owww," Ginny moaned. "That's gonna bruise."

"Mr Potter," Poppy said.

Somewhere in the functioning's of his mind and fight or flight, Harry recognized Ginny was with him and as he scrambled to his feet he shoved her behind him so that he was between her and the matron.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed at being manhandled.

Poppy's eyes widened as Harry raised a hand and growled, "DEFODIO MAXIMA!"

Ginny screamed, "NO," and knocked his hand up. The spell impacted with the ceiling, blasting a four-foot hole clean through it. "STOP!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Harry tried shoving Ginny behind him again but she slipped away from him.

"I'll kill ARRRRRGHH!" Harry screamed and crumpled to the floor, twisting in agony. The Muscle Relaxer spell was nowhere near as effective as the potion and Harry's panic had caused it to fail just that quickly.

Shaken, her heart pounding, Poppy stood, seemingly petrified at her near brush with death. She'd been devastated to learn her roll in what had happened to Harry. Of course, logically, she knew she bore no blame, but that didn't stop her blaming herself. She just wished she'd been able to tell them whom had placed her under the Imperious Curse. She hadn't thought Harry was aware she had been the one to deliver him to the Shrieking Shack. If she had, she would never have allowed herself to be in charge of his treatment till after he had woken and been informed of the truth. She was shaken from her horror by Ginny screaming for help. A flick of her wand and she'd hit Harry Muscle Relaxant and Calming Charms. While Harry was still somewhat out of it she quickly stepped to Ginny and handed her the phial. "Get him to drink it. I'll fetch Mrs Tonks."

Half an hour later Poppy followed Andromeda around the curtains. Harry, his eyes closed, was lying on his back in the bed again. Ginny was standing beside the bed gently massaging his hand. His eyes snapped open just as Ginny said, "Harry."

Harry sought her eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Poppy smiled gently. "I dare say we needed some more light in here." Her gaze darted to the new skylight he'd created.

"I almost killed you."

She moved to the bed. He watched her warily, and couldn't stop from cringing away when she slowly reached for his hand. "And it would have been my own fault had you." Harry opened his mouth. "No, Harry," she said gently. "I knew what had happened. I knew my role in it and because of that I was determined to be the one who oversaw your treatment and recovery. But the first rule of being a Healer is to not let personal needs interfere with those of the patient. I never considered that you might have known I was the one to take you and if you did, you would, of course, react in an unpredictable and possibly dangerous manner. I forgot the cardinal rule of my profession and it nearly cost me my life. You bear no guilt for your actions." She patted his hand gently.

"But I did know," he croaked, "Ginny told me before she brought me back."

Mrs Tonks stepped forward. "Brought you back?" she asked.

"He was trapped."

"Trapped where?"

" _Elsewhere_." Ginny's eyes darted to the matron.

"Elsewhere? What on earth does that mean?" Poppy demanded. She turned on Andromeda. "Don't think I didn't see that little look she shot at me. If you know what she's talking about I suggest you share it right now."

"Are we sure it's safe?" Harry asked.

"What/Excuse me?" Poppy and Mrs Tonks asked.

"Are we sure it's safe to talk?"

"Harry?" Ginny asked, catching on.

"Are you okay with it?" he asked, focusing on her. "She's kept about a million secrets already," he said when she hesitated.

Ginny nodded. "All right then."

Harry turned back to Mrs Tonks and the matron. "So is it safe?"

"It is," Mrs Tonks said.

"Right then," Harry said. "Ginny and I are animagus. We're both wolves. We share the same spirit realm. I don't know if I really thought about it or not. I just wanted to get away."

"You went to your spirit realm," Mrs Tonks said. "Annnd, got lost?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"And Ginny brought you back?"

"Yes."

Mrs Tonks let out a slow breath. "That's not all," Ginny said. Mrs Tonks and the matron turned to her. "I remember," Ginny said significantly.

Their eyes widened. Mrs Tonks slowly smiled. "Everything?"

"Everything."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Daphne's arm on hers, Ginny allowed her friend to lead her back down to the Slytherin dormitories and their room. As far as the matron went, admitting her memory was back may not have been the best thing Ginny thought ruefully. She'd been dismissed from hospital and told in no uncertain terms would a blind eye be turned to her sneaking back in the middle of the night to be with Harry. It was her own fault really. She should have known better than to leave Harry covered in love bites. Still, she rather thought she'd been just a touch responsible for bringing him back and then nursing him through the day and next night. Unfortunately even Mrs Tonks had sided with the matron and told her she needed to look after herself and get a good night's rest. Why that couldn't happen in a bed in hospital a curtain over from Harry she didn't know, but her arguments had fallen on deaf ears and here she was. Of course, if Daphne's appearance was anything to go by, it was possible her friend needed her just as much, if not more than Harry did right then. No sooner had the door of their room closed before the mask Daphne presented to the world crumbled and she was sobbing in Ginny's arms.

"Shush," Ginny soothed.

"I lost you," she gasped.

"I'm here," Ginny answered. She kissed Daphne's crown. "I'm here."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Voldemort stood at the table, staring blankly at the ancient tome before him. How had she survived? Her story, while a lie, _was_ believable. But then that was the secret to a good lie, wasn't it. It needed to be real enough that people would believe it. Believe it _and_ embrace her as a hero. She was a shrewd one; he'd always known that. Why else would he have sought to have her join him? It would have been easy enough to find some dead pureblood to attribute her birth to. A small lie they'd died and she'd somehow gone to a Muggle orphanage. Her adoptive parents had simply never told her she was adopted. Low and behold she would suddenly be a pureblood; ready to take her place in the world he would create. One made exceptions for the extraordinary…

She'd tied her soul to his, fought to drag him to the underworld with her, but his protections had instead held her soul in the realm of the living. His resurrection had returned her to her body. Ready once again to resume her fight against him. The lie was so beautiful it was poetic.

He scowled. If he hadn't killed her, then the old magic couldn't have been in place to protect her brat and reflect his curse back at him, so how? How had either of them survived?

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Ginny sat quietly in her chair beside Harry's bed. Despite his eyes being closed she knew he wasn't sleeping. His breathing was too controlled and his heartbeat too fast. She glanced at her watch. He was due for his potion regimen soon and she could tell he was doing everything he could to simply relax and not set off a series of muscle spasms. Even so, his fingers twitched uncontrollably on him. It wasn't constant, but two days on from first waking and his body was far from healed. They'd been assured he would eventually recover, but the residual effects of the Cruciatus and the contortions Harry's body had been through while under it were hundreds, if not thousands of twisted knots lodged deep in his muscles. As they slowly released, they also released toxins into his body that would cause the muscles to tighten in other places. When one added in his frayed nerve endings regenerating, it took very little indeed to send a leg, or an arm, or worse, his back into conniptions again. She had been unaware the curse had this kind of lingering effect on people. But apparently most victims of the curse only ever suffered a few bursts of ten seconds or so and certainly not for more than a minute total. A few doses of potion were all they usually required. Evidently, when you were cursed for up to a minute at a time and near ten in total things were a bit different. Mrs Tonks had told them the absolute worst cases sometimes required the patients to be on potion regimens for six months or more before they no longer needed them. Ginny gave an involuntary shudder. She really hoped that wouldn't be Harry's fate. Of course, at least his mind was intact. Very few, if any, who had suffered the curse as long as Harry had could say that. Harry drawing in a sharp breath pulled her out of her thoughts. His hand had just twitched rather sharply.

"Want me to rub?" she asked softly.

Harry gave a jerky nod. "Yeah." Ginny gently reached for his hand and began softly kneading. "Start at elbow," he gasped.

She shifted, gingerly working down from his elbow to his wrist, hand and fingers, performing the 'drain' the therapist had taught her. Once finished, she softly kissed his fingers. "Where else?"

"Left leg, knee down." Ginny adjusted the covers, exposing his leg, and went to work. "Thanks," he whispered.

Ginny bent and kissed his knee. "I love you," she said and returned to her task.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

It was a full week on from her son first waking that Lily managed to gather her courage and go to see him. She'd been there near continuously when he'd been in coma, but on waking she hadn't been able to bring herself to face him.

It was her fault.

Dumbledore had given him to Voldemort and it was her fault.

She had left him in place because she needed a figurehead and that figurehead had delivered her son, like a roast pig on a platter, complete with apple stuffed in its mouth, to Voldemort. Her figurehead was the very reason Voldemort was back. It was Snape all over again, only this time the price was far, far higher. They'd already learned the bastard had caught Karkaroff placing Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire and done nothing. It had taken everything in her to even look on Ginny when that had come to light. Her need for a figurehead had nearly killed her honorary daughter and was the reason Ginny had spent three months not knowing whom she really was. Her figurehead had killed Fleur and Cedric and was the reason Viktor was still in a coma. And the goddess only knew what treachery remained to be discovered in the man's notes and the cabinet full of memories he'd left behind. She shuddered to think how much worse it might yet be. Surely the man had hidden things they'd yet to even find… And it was all her fault for not taking the man down when she should have.

A hand touched hers as she stood just outside the curtains surrounding his bed. "He needs you, Mum," Ginny pleaded. Lily glanced at her. Ginny smiled painfully. "Be the mum I know you are."

Lily let out a choked sob and pulled Ginny tight. "You are so strong," she gasped.

Ginny returned her hug just as desperately. "I love you, Mum."

Lily crushed her tight for a second before pushing the younger woman back. She took Ginny's face in her hands and kissed her wet cheeks. "You are everything I ever dared dream for him."

Ginny smiled through her tears. "You are everything I ever dared dream for myself."

Lily pulled her in and kissed her crown before letting go. "Right then," she wiped her cheeks, turned and stepped past the curtains. Harry looked up and she saw relief, longing and fear flash in his eyes before anger and hurt settled in place. She wasn't quick enough to stop him lashing out.

"Sorry I disappointed you by not killing him—"

"Harry—"

"—I mean what else would I think when everyone but my own mother comes to see me?" Lily stopped and let him go. "It's not like it hasn't been a week or anything, or the rest of the world hasn't seen you, is it?" He threw the paper on the bed at her feet. Half a dozen photos on the front page were of her going to and from the ministry. She closed her eyes, clenching her jaw painfully against his rant. "Nope, it's just your son, who was kidnapped, used in a dark ritual and then tortured you haven't bothered to fit in your schedule. Got a camera man for your next photo op before you have to leave again?" When he didn't go on she opened her eyes. Harry was red in the face, panting with hurt. A tear slid down his cheek.

"Harry, I'm—"

"WHERE WERE YOU!" he roared over her. "Arrrgggh!" he cried, suddenly contorting. He twisted on the bed, trying in vain to get the muscle in his back to release.

"Harry," she cried, jumping to him. She reached for him but hesitated, unsure what to do. "Andi!" she shrieked. "Help. Someone help me!"

Before she even finished Ginny darted in and pushed her out of the way. She climbed on the bed, forcing Harry to his stomach. "Where!" she demanded, her fingers probing at his back.

"There," Harry gasped. Ginny placed her elbow on the knot and pressed. "Ahhhh," he moaned painfully. His right leg bent and kicked the bed repeatedly while he clutched desperately at the bedclothes.

"Easy, Harry," she soothed. "Come on, before you set off another spasm." Harry managed to unclench his fists. "That's it," she encouraged. Under the pressure from her elbow the knot suddenly released and Harry sagged into the bed and his leg stopped running. Ginny released the pressure and shifted so she could massage the rest of his back.

Andi hurried around the curtains. She took in Ginny working on Harry's back, with Lily standing to the side, terror in her eyes. Lily appeared not to notice her and Andi slipped quietly in, moving to Lily's side she gently took her hand. Lily gave no acknowledgment of her presence and Andi stayed silent, lending support simply by being there. Ginny had been massaging for close to five minutes before Lily snapped out of it. She pulled away from Andi and moved to Harry's bedside where she reached for his head and gently smoothed his hair back. She continued to stroke her fingers through his hair while Ginny worked the last of the kinks from his back. Eventually Ginny stilled. "Better?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks."

Ginny leaned forward and kissed the back of his neck. "Always," she whispered before pulling back. She shifted to his side and stretched out next to him, resting her hand on his back. Lily continued stroking his hair.

It was another minute or so before Harry broke the silence. "Where were you?"

"Afraid," Lily answered. "Afraid to see you in pain and know I'd failed you again." Harry rolled to his side so that Ginny was spooned behind him. Lily climbed on the bed facing him. Green eyes locked. She reached to palm his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Baby. I'm sorry I didn't take him down when I should have."

Harry raised his hand, placing a finger on her lips. "I don't care about that." He waited a second before pulling away.

"I'm sorry. I should have been here. I just—"

"You were dead," Harry cut her off again. "And I still prayed I'd wake up and you'd have come for me… When you didn't come, I felt like I was back in the cupboard again."

Lily closed her eyes painfully. She took a slow breath before open them again. "I'm sorry, Harry."

He held her eyes for the longest time. "It wasn't your fault," he said intently.

Lily leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his brow. "I love you, Baby." When she pulled back, Harry had closed his eyes. A few moments later his deep even breaths told her he'd fallen asleep.

Ginny reached across Harry for her hand, entwining their fingers. "Love you, Mum."

Lily smiled. "And you, Daughter." Ginny closed her eyes and followed Harry into sleep.

Andi moved to the bed behind Lily where she bent and kissed her cheek. "Rest, Luv," she whispered before settling in the chair beside them.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Rowena Stone knocked on the door and waited. She wasn't certain what the deputy headmistress could want with her, but the woman had stopped by the Hufflepuff table at dinner that night and requested she come by her office. She really hoped it had nothing to do with Cedric. She didn't think she could stand another person attempting to offer her support or counsel.

"Come." Professor McGonagall's voice called from behind the closed door. Rowena pushed the door open and stepped in. "Ah, most excellent," Professor McGonagall set her quill down and focused on her

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Rowena asked.

Professor McGonagall smiled at her. If she hadn't been struggling to feel anything at all in the aftermath of Cedric's death Rowena might have found it unnerving. As it was, she failed to even notice. "Actually, Miss Stone," Professor McGonagall said while standing and moving to the door to her private quarters, "if you would step through to my private quarters, there is someone whom wishes to meet you." She opened the door and held it for her.

Rowena stared at her. "Sorry?"

"Trust me, Miss Stone." Cautiously Rowena stepped forward. "In you go, please," Professor McGonagall urged when she hesitated at the threshold. She stepped through, coming to a halt at the site of the hooded figure standing beside the hearth.

"Miss Stone," the individual said. Rowena couldn't tell if they were male or female by their voice. "I'm pleased you could join me."

Rowena blinked rapidly while her mouth opened and closed a number of times. She glanced over her shoulder. Professor McGonagall smiled gently. "Good luck, Miss Stone," she said before quietly closing the door, leaving her alone with the person.

Rowena turned back to the other person. "Erm, are you what I think you are?"

"That depends, what do you think I am?"

"An Unspeakable."

"Then yes, I am."

For the first time since Cedric's death Rowena felt a spark of life within herself. From her earliest memories she had dreamed of joining the ranks of the unspeakables. She wasn't even certain where the dream had come from, but the chance to study and research magic's greatest mysteries, the challenge of creating new spells and finding the answer to questions sorcerers had been asking for generations was all she had ever wanted to do. It hadn't been an easy dream. This world was against her from the start. Her RoM score of 81stpercentile was far beneath the 90ththat was usually the minimum. Her status as a halfblood also worked against her. Still, she had refused to let those hindrances stand in her way and had worked her butt off to be at the top of her class from day one. And she had. Every single year, she had stood atop her class. It hadn't been easy. The days she had survived on 4-5 hours of sleep were far more than she could count. But she'd done it. She'd put in the time and effort and prayed the reward would come.

"Are you recruiting me?" Rowena asked.

The figure tipped their head. Rowena tried seeing past the cowl to their face but the Unspeakable cloak kept them well hidden. "Not for what you think, but yes."

"S–sorry?"

The unspeakable began pacing a slow circle around her. "To be honest, Miss Stone, I have had my eye on you for quite some time."

Rowena turned with her. "You have?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Instead of answering, the unspeakable asked, "Tell me, Miss Stone, you have been the top student in your class since you arrived at this school. You've led study groups, are a member of the choir, the Potion and the Charm's Club. You were elected president of the Charm's Club your sixth year and have served in that capacity the last two years." They paused. "And yet, you were passed over for head girl by a Slytherin who is not even in the top ten of your class and is involved with no extracurricular activities. Why?"

"Wh–wh—

"You don't need to answer, Miss Stone," the unspeakable cut her off. "I know perfectly well why. You were passed over because you are a halfblood. It is the same reason you will not be recruited to the ranks of the Unspeakables. Your blood and your RoM score were always strikes against you. Combined with, understandably, below your customary performance at school these last few months the forces against you, wrongly, were simply too much to overcome. Not even your paper on the possibility of developing a linear shielding technique, which is brilliant by the way, was enough. I had hoped otherwise, as, were you to agree to my terms, you would have been an even greater asset to me had you been recruited to their ranks. But there is no sense complaining about what I cannot change. One lost opportunity simply means I will have your undivided attention."

"Erm, I'm not following you."

"What confuses you, Miss Stone?"

"Erm, well, to be perfectly honest, everything… Would you quit circling me? I'm getting dizzy keeping track of you."

The unspeakable paused in their pacing. "I could. But that is your problem. Find a different solution to your dizziness." They resumed their slow circle. "Start from the beginning, Miss Stone. What confuses you?" Rowena stopped turning to keep track of the unspeakable. "There, you see, problem solved. Now, what confuses you?"

"You're an unspeakable?"

"I am."

"And you're recruiting me, but not to the unspeakables?"

"Correct."

"But you wanted me to be recruited to the unspeakables?"

"I had hoped you would overcome the biases against you, yes."

"Why?"

"I have already answered that. But, as I'm feeling generous, again, because you would have been more valuable to me if you had. Though, as I find my own circumstances somewhat changed, I could have been mistaken about that assumption and it is to my better interest that I will not have to share your time with them. Also, I would simply have liked you to succeed for yourself."

Rowena frowned. "Are you saying you wanted me to spy on them for you?"

The unspeakable stopped pacing and faced her. "Spy," they mused, "such a dirty little word."

"You were! Are you insane? It's impossible to spy on them. You have to make vows against your magic when you join them to never reveal anything you're not supposed to."

The unspeakable tipped their head slightly. "Yet Voldemort managed to have spies within their ranks." Rowena gasped and couldn't help looking around fearfully. "Relax, Miss Stone, there is no Taboo currently in place. Even if there were it would not be powerful enough to cut through Hogwarts wards." Rowena said nothing. "Back to the point. Yes, I had hoped to plant you as a spy within the ranks of the unspeakables."

"Y–you're serious?"

"Yes."

"W–why?"

"Because I believe Voldemort has spies within their ranks. As I fight against him. It therefore follows I must also have my own spies within their ranks." Rowena just stared at her. "Miss Stone, have you figured out who I am yet?"

"Wh–what?"

"No? Very well, consider it while I present my offer to you. I find myself in need of an assistant. As with the unspeakables, you would be researching the deepest secrets of magic. You will explore both the ancient and the as yet undiscovered. You will help me in the creation of new spells and the modification of existing ones. You will be asked to explore Runes, Arithmancy, Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, the Dark Arts and even Divination. Frankly, if you wished to be an unspeakable, I suspect you will find this to be even more rewarding. Any papers you assist me with, you will be listed as a co-author of. I will give you the opportunity to create your own library and the budget to see it happen. In essence, together, we will build our own Department of Mysteries. Eventually, I expect we will begin to teach and perhaps even found a university of higher learning for magic that goes beyond the basic education of Hogwarts. Indeed, we may even change the very foundations upon which Hogwarts instructs its students.

"Those are the ideals and the long term goals of my offer. In the short term, you will find yourself on the front lines of the effort to, once and for all, bring about Voldemort's demise. As well, I'm offering you the most direct path to bring justice to those responsible for Cedric's death." Rowena sucked in a breath. "In fact, I will tell you Voldemort was ultimately responsible for his death. The Triwizard Tournament was never a good idea. When Voldemort learned of it though, it became a vehicle by which to test Harry Potter. It was by Voldemort's direction that Igor Karkaroff placed Harry Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire. Igor was responsible for the dragon breaking free during the first task and the kraken during the second."

Rowena stared at the unspeakable, blinking rapidly as she tried to process what she was learning. Think, Miss Stone," the unspeakable said, "within the information I've given you, there is one question far more important than all the others you might have in mind."

Rowena frowned. "Only one?"

"Perhaps there is a One and a One A."

"B, C and D no doubt," Rowena muttered. The unspeakable said nothing, clearly waiting for Rowena to respond. "Fine, why did he need to test Harry?"

"To ensure the success of his resurrection."

"But you just said he ordered Harry's name to be entered. Wouldn't he have to already have been resurrected to do that?"

"For approximately twelve years after Harry Potter stopped him Voldemort existed in the form a wraith. About a year ago, with the help of Peter Pettigrew he regained the body of a sickly child. Harry Potter's blood was to be used in a ritual that would see Voldemort create a body even stronger and more powerful than before Harry Potter stopped him the first time. The tournament was used to ensure Harry was indeed the powerful enemy Voldemort believed him to be."

Rowena eyed the unspeakable. "How much of the truth haven't you told me?"

"You've been told enough of the truth to make your decision without making it impossible to obliviate you." Two more cowled individuals suddenly materialized from behind Disillusionment Charms.

Rowena was almost more surprised she wasn't surprised by their appearance or the unspeakable's statement. Apparently, somewhere along the way of their discussion it must have registered on her subconscious that if she didn't agree to what they wanted, she was going to be obliviated. How could they not after telling her they originally intended to recruit her as a spy in the unspeakables? Rowena narrowed her eyes. Something else had registered as well. "Tell me, Lady Potter," she said, "how much truth lives in the story of your resurrection?"

Lily reached up and pushed her cowl back. "Very little, Miss Stone."

"And will you be elaborating on this for me?"

"Are we agreed on the terms of my offer?"

"In principal."

Lady Potter nodded to the sitting area and the tea setting waiting there. "Shall we sit?"

"Please."

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Andromeda Tonks sadly looked back to Frank and Alice Longbottom from the door of the long-term care ward at St. Mungoes' hospital in London. Ginny's _rescue_ of Harry from his spirit realm had presented a possible treatment for other individuals suffering from exposure to the Cruciatus Curse. No one had ever considered the _insanity_ inflicted on victims of the curse might actually be self-inflicted; a strategic retreat born of desperation that left the victim whole but trapped within their spirit realm. It had never been thought the only thing needed to help them was the simple End-Trance draught used to forcibly bring people back from a spirit walk. Ginny's revelation of journeying to her and Harry's shared spirit realm to bring him back had already yielded positive results for one victim of the curse. The former auror was already talking about taking up his wand again; determined to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters to the very end.

Unfortunately, what little evidence they had seemed to indicate the treatment was only helpful when the subject in question was an Animagi. They'd tried the draught on all thirteen victims of the curse in residence on the ward and had success with only one of the two registered Animagi among them. They could only assume the other eleven victims had not been Animagi. But given her experience of Sirius, James and the Rat, it was possible one of those eleven could have been Animagi and like the one Animagi they did know of the treatment hadn't worked. And with only eleven assumed non-Animagi subjects, they couldn't yet rule out the idea the treatment might work for someone who wasn't Animagi. About the only conclusion to draw in relation to the treatment was it couldn't hurt to be Animagi.

It was a situation the Order would be rectifying beginning immediately; with all magical members set to undertake the training. It took only one day in the presence of Frank and Alice Longbottom to convince her the time and effort would be worth it. They didn't know for certain, but it might even be possible one didn't need to actually complete the process for it to provide a protection from long-term exposure to the curse. It could be that simply journeying to, and making contact with your spirit animal might be enough. Unfortunately though, for Frank and Alice Longbottom, they would never know. The draught had done nothing to help the two.

 _At least I never got Neville's hopes up_ , she sighed before she turned to go and deliver the news to Augusta.

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

The day before they were to leave school for the year found Harry sitting in his bed writing the essay portion of his DADA exam. He wasn't yet recovered enough for the practical portions and would face those at some point this summer. Though he had made it through the previous day without a single muscle spasm. Of course he was still on a potion regimen so he was far from better but it was improvement. Even better, Ginny had promised to give him a massage once she came back from dinner.

"Time," Professor Moody said. Harry set his pen down and leaned back. If it was possible for a brain to cramp, he was fairly certain he was suffering the mother of them all. It seemed the only time his head didn't ache at least a little bit right now was when Ginny's magic fingers were running through his hair. Professor Moody took the exam from him, giving it a cursory look before stuffing it in a pocket. The man glanced about before pulling his wand and waving it in the air. Harry's wand slid into his hand and leveled on the man. Moody chuckled. "Put it away, Potter." He sent his own wand away and waited. "I just wanted a word in private."

Harry only lowered his wand. "You'll excuse my caution, Sir."

Moody grunted. "Your instincts are good, Kid."

"Not good enough," Harry said darkly.

"Sometimes it doesn't matter how vigilant you are, Potter." He waved at his face and leg. "My good looks alone should be all the evidence you need of that." Harry said nothing. "Right," Moody said, "you seem to have a pretty good group around you, but you're missing one person."

Harry frowned. He knew Moody had been brought fully into the Order but he rather thought the man was assuming a lot to just come in and think he was going to make declarations like that. "And you think you're that person?"

"I don't think, I know."

"Why?"

"Because everyone you've got right now is too close; they'll coddle you. I don't give a damn about your feelings and by Merlin you need it, because you're bloody damn lucky you aren't pushing daisies right now."

Harry held hard eyes on him for a long moment before crossing his arms over his chest. "All right then."

Moody leaned forward. "You had him, Potter," he said intently. You should have just left. Because, let's face it, you had less than the lottery's chance of winning. But you decided to fight. And thanks to your team and their foresight with the bone and the trick you pulled with the blood and then saying the fuck with robes, I don't give a damn about being butt-arse starkers, I'm just gonna gut this bastard, you took him by surprise… And you had him. You cracked his shield, broke his arm, spun him around and if you'd just given _him_ your second spell instead of Malfoy, you'd have blasted him out of his body. But you didn't… You didn't finish. You went for revenge and now we're a whole hell of a lot worse off than if you'd kept your eye on the damn ball." He sat back in his chair. "And now, you gotta win the lottery again, because I promise, you won't take him by surprise next time." He stood. "One more thing, you've never really faced the repercussions of killing someone so you might want to prepare yourself for the next time you see Draco Malfoy." Moody left without another word, leaving Harry stewing angrily in his bed. And that was where Ginny and the others found him when they came to deliver the news they'd not be riding the train home from school but instead taking a portkey.

 **END**

* * *

 **HPHPHP**

* * *

Author's notes:

So there we go. We're through year four. Hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you all so much for your reviews and comments. I've loved hearing from you.

And now the bad news. While I've written a good bit of year five, I'm also far from finishing it. I'm finding I'm going back and heavily editing parts because they need to be reworked to fit with things happening later in the story. This is a long way of saying I won't begin posting year five next week and I don't know when I might do so. I'm very sorry and can only say, baring an untimely demise, I will finish this saga out.

I can offer you all this. I have a story I wrote a few years back. It follows canon and takes place summer after 5th year. I'll leave it up to you all, if you want me to post it, I can begin with that next week. Though I won't promise the Slytherin Harry series will pick up immediately again after posting this other story, I will say posting the story won't interfere with my work on the Slytherin Harry series.

Your choice, post it or not?

Sorcerer's Muse

It will not interfere with my work on the Slytherin Harry series though I won't ear five should begin posting soon. As always, thank you to those who have reviewed for me. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


End file.
